Winter and Ice
by Dinkel
Summary: It looked like Dumbledore's newest plot to interfere in Harry's life and to supposedly make him happy, but as it turned out landing back in time and falling in love was merely Fate's idea of a good joke. LMHP, DMHP, eventually LMHPDM! Read the warnings!
1. Another Potter

**Disclaimer: All the characters, places, creatures, spells,... that you know from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and I guess her publishing company, but they certainly don't belong to me. I mean no offence to anyone and I don't make money with this, either.**

**Author's Note: Hey there! Thanks for clicking on my story! I hadn't planned on posting another story for a while as I'm going to move soon, but since I'm pretty bored and have nothing to do for the next few months I thought this would be a good way to get rid of both problems...**

**Warnings: Slash, threesome, (slight) incest, violence, rape, suicide attempt, OOCness, language... (I think that's all, but you never know what my muse might decide on later)**

**Please, bear in mind that English is not my native language and that currently I have no beta. On that note, if you want to help improve my story, I'd be very grateful if you would contact me, either via a review or a private message. **

**I also know that the comma should be put inside the quotation marks, but in German it's like I did it. I personally don't see that as a huge problem and I have no particular motivation to change it.**

**Updates: I'll try to update at least once a week, but I don't promise anything. It certainly would go much faster if someone would help me with spell-checking the chapters #wink#...**

* * *

Thanks to Silver Lady this chapter is now betaed. Thank you so much for your help!!!!

* * *

**1. ANOTHER POTTER**

Lucius Malfoy was bored and not even Peter Pettigrew's continued attempts to make the feather in front of him levitate steadily served to amuse him. Well, maybe it amused him, but it didn't ease his boredom. Honestly, even first years were able to perform that charm and he was by no means a first year, and he would even deny that Pettigrew was a first year if only because the despicable little Gryffindor was older than him.

It was a sad day indeed that he had to occupy his mind with that simpering fool. But what was he to do? Flitwick had deemed it necessary that they revise this spell to help them with the new spell they were to learn and, obviously, revising implied, in his opinion, that they spend three whole hours on this. Admittedly, it was a good time for sleeping, but every time the dwarf either toppled from his stack of books or squeaked an absolutely unnecessary comment, he woke up again. Besides, Malfoys never waste their time with such plebeian things as sleeping- at least that was what everyone was to think.

Not to mention that Narcissa Black was staring at him again. Honestly, just because they were to marry once out of school didn't mean that he was even remotely interested in her and the marriage contract between their two families didn't include that he had to date her during school or couldn't date someone else. It seemed like that whole family was incapable of reading. He just wished his offspring inherited his brains and hopefully his looks too because although the blonde was rather pleasing to the eye, she was nothing special and one look into her eyes told you that there was nothing going on in her perfectly formed head.

He stretched his long legs, rearranging them so that they lay under Severus' chair, who was reading a Potions book from the Restricted Section or his family library, and allowed himself to slump a little, debating if the remaining five minutes were worth it to get out the book on Magical Rituals he had borrowed from Flint earlier, but then decided that watching the Charms teacher choke on the feather Pettigrew had shoved down his throat would be entertaining enough.

The blond was almost disappointed when Evans performed a Summoning Charm, ending the spectacle, but then something happened that not even his bored mind had thought of yet. There was a loud thud that almost sounded like the beat of a drum and, in the blink of an eye, there was a blinding bright vortex over all of their heads. Before one of the girls could decide to let out an alarmed shriek, a small black bundle dropped from the centre of it and landed with another sickening thud, that seemed to be accompanied by the cracking of bones. The vortex then disappeared as if nothing had happened; that is, if there hadn't been the black bundle lying between Lucius' desk and Avery's to the left.

Lucius grabbed his wand tighter, for the first time in this lesson, with the intention to use it if necessary, and peered at the thing that had been dropped next to him. He drew back shocked as he realised that it was indeed a man, no, more like a boy, fifteen perhaps, that was dressed completely in black. Black trousers, black combat boots, black bandages around his wrists, black turtleneck and a black hoodie sweater over it. His hair was also pitch black and quite unruly, spreading around him like a crown, but there was also a black cloth wrapped firmly around his head, covering his eyes, eyebrows and part of his nose. All of this inky blackness contrasted sharply with the pale milky white skin making it seem like the boy glowed with an eerie light.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Lily asked the professor carefully.

The diminutive teacher seemed unsure for a moment, but then nodded in approval and carefully approached the boy, bending down a little to look into the stranger's face. "Miss Prewett, please, fetch the Headmaster and Madam Talda."

The small, red-haired girl left immediately, closing the door quietly behind her, while the others slowly moved a bit closer. Lucius sneered at some Hufflepuff who had dared to invade his personal space before turning his eyes back to the mysterious boy. Suddenly the whole circle around him wavered as the boy groaned painfully and shifted a little.

"Can you hear me, my boy?" Flitwick gently patted his cheeks.

"If you aren't the old coot who got me into all this you should really stop patting my cheeks and calling me 'my boy', Professor Flitwick, sir," the boy said as he swatted away his hand, "and since when don't I even get a bed? I knew Poppy wanted revenge, but this is a bit drastic."

"You must be a bit confused..."

"I assure you that I'm not," the boy said as he sat up, ignoring the cracks from jostling his ribs as if it didn't matter. "So, how did it end?"

"How did what end?" Flitwick asked, seemingly the one confused of the two, though Lucius couldn't really hold this against him.

"The last Slytherin-Gryffindor match of course," the boy snorted sarcastically, "please don't tell me she put me in a room with all the people with amnesia."

"How would you know about the game?" Severus asked suspiciously, "and why do you care?"

"Sev?" the boy's head swivelled around, "is that you?"

"I'm Severus Snape," the Slytherin sneered, "I'm certainly not 'Sev'."

To his surprise the boy started chuckling at that. "That's fine. I'm glad she got you too. I guess we had it coming...but now tell me, how did it end?"

"Slytherin won."

"Don't be stupid, Sev," the stranger scowled at him, "besides the fact that Slytherin never wins and that this joke is really old, this is not the time for joking anyway. How did the war end?"

"He must have hit his head pretty hard," the Charms professor murmured to himself, "he thinks the war has ended."

"Okay," the boy said as he pulled his knees to his chest, "I'm not liking this game anymore. Just tell me; it can't be that bad."

"Mr. Malfoy, please hold him still, while I stun him," the Charms professor requested, drawing his wand.

"Dray?" the boy's head snapped up hopefully, reaching out a hand, "tell them to stop, please."

Lucius carefully enveloped the smaller boy's hand in his own, sliding closer as he was tugged on gently. "I don't know any Dray," he murmured, as the boy's other pale hand started to comb through his blonde hair and caress his face- Merlin, that felt good!

In the next moment the boy reacted in a way none of them had foreseen. Flitwick had just poised his wand, aiming at the heart of the stranger, when he pulled his own wand from within his sleeve and pushed it against the hollow of Lucius' throat, forcing him to stand up so that the boy could lean his back against the wall, Lucius between him and his classmates.

"What sick game are you playing?" he snarled dangerously. "If one of you reaches for his or her wand, or comes even one step closer, he will die."

"That wouldn't be such a great loss," Sirius Black muttered under his breath, but the stranger obviously heard him because he pointed Lucius' own wand in his direction. "Even I would have thought better of him, but seemingly he found new dresses for his Death Eaters. Do you think you can hurt me with this?" he shouted the last part out, facing the ceiling: "What now, too afraid to face me?!"

"I'm sure we can talk about this," Flitwick tried to mediate.

"Sure, we'll talk about this as soon as you stop impersonating my friends," the boy mocked quietly. "This little plan of his won't work, you can tell him that."

"There is no plan..."

"Oh, yes, my fault, forgive me," the boy taunted, his wand still pressed against Lucius' pulse point, "I guess it was just a coincidence that I wake up in a room full of Death Eaters in the bodies of my friends..."

"We don't even know your friends," Severus pointed out and Lucius would have loved to strangle him when the wand was pressed down even harder.

"Exactly. You could have at least bothered to learn your roles better," the boy then shifted a little, leaning more heavily against the wall. "Who else is here? Hermione, perhaps? Oh no, you wouldn't want to be trapped in the body of a mudblood, would you?" he laughed harshly, "but Ron, surely; you wouldn't even have to change your body, would you, traitor? Where are you? Say hello to your old friend," no one answered that call and the small boy continued. "Oh, it doesn't matter, there are a lot of other friends, I'm sure. Remus? Oh, I do hope you have a Remus."

"I'm Remus," Lupin spoke up, though his friends tried to stop him, "how do you know me?"

The boy laughed almost happily at that. "I'm starting to enjoy this. I really have to congratulate Voldemort later," everyone in the room winced, including Lucius which made the boy laugh even harder. "Oh, that never fails to amuse me! Death Eaters afraid to hear their Master's name...It would make quite a heading if it weren't for the fact that everyone else is afraid too. I guess Voldemort," he drew out the name on purpose, "can't even stand his own name."

"Look, I don't know you," Lucius finally had enough; as much as he normally enjoyed being embraced by another wizard, being held at wandpoint was not one of his hobbies, "none of us does, and I don't know who you are mistaking me for, but I'm not impersonating this Dray-person. You must be a pretty bad friend if you can't tell us apart."

The wizard behind him snorted, but thankfully didn't attack.

"I don't think you Death Eaters would know what friendship was if it hit you in the face, but let's play a game, shall we? What, Mr. Death Eater, would be your current hair colour?"

"Blond."

"Ah, that explains a lot," the boy chuckled, before he continued. "See? That alone proves that you're not Dray- he would have killed me for that comment, but let's continue. What's your eye-colour?"

"Silver."

They had to wait a bit longer for the answer this time and it surprised and calmed them a little when the wizard talked much more seriously this time. "You're taller," Lucius had to struggle to control himself as the boy's free hand started to glide over his stomach again and finally slipped under his shirt, but he held still, not in the mood to provoke the mysterious boy. "Where did you get this scar?"

The blond shivered slightly as the thin, cold fingers caressed the scar on his abdomen. "I fell from my horse and landed in a trap," he stated evenly. "If you would kindly release me now?"

To his surprise the boy did indeed let go of him, even pushing his wand back into his hand as he turned around after he had brought some distance between them. The boy seemed to be in deep thought and not even aware of the wands that were trained on him.

"Ah, our mysterious visitor," Dumbledore, followed by the school nurse, said as he entered the room with a beaming smile on his face. "Everything seems to be under control here."

Lucius snorted at that. If you could call a dangerous and obviously insane wizard in a classroom full of students with an incompetent teacher in charge, under control, then yes, everything was just peachy!

"Who are you, my dear boy?"

"Albus?"

"Yes, that's one of my names, though I always liked Wulfric best," the old wizard smiled pleasantly, "you can, of course, also call me a senile old fool. Now, who might you be?"

"Don't you recognise me?" the boy asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not, my boy," Dumbledore stated, "maybe I'll just need a bit of help to figure it out. What is your name?"

"You want my name?" the boy chuckled and slid down to the floor, his wand dangling loosely in his hand. "My name is Harry James Potter, but no one calls me that anymore. I'm the boy-who-lived, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, or the Chosen One. I'm the second-in-command of the Order and my code name is Phoenix, though since everyone knows it's me, it's not much of a code name any longer. You can chose one."

"Harry," Dumbledore scowled slightly, "what Order are you talking about?"

"Your Order, of course," the boy, Harry, reached under his shirt, making them all tense in suspicion, and pulled out a small necklace in the form of a phoenix.

"How do you know of it?"

"It would seem rather logical since I'm the second-in-command," Harry sighed, "but if you want to know the details, you had to tell me in my fifth year because Voldemort is after me. I became an official member two months ago when the real war started."

"Why is Voldemort after you, Harry?"

"Because I'm dangerous to him," Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "I defeated him once already and I think I just did it again, this time for good."

"You defeated You-Know-Who?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well, I would call it that," the stranger shrugged his shoulders, "but maybe there's another word for his ending up in a smoking pile of ashes, but to me he seemed rather dead."

"What about the second time?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"What is this?" the boy asked annoyed, "story time? Read it up, there are lots of books about it in the library."

"Harry, this is important for us," Dumbledore intervened and the boy sighed.

"The killing curse rebounded from me to him when I was a baby. It threw him out of his body. He returned in my fourth year. Now, do you mind? This floor is rather cold and if you think sitting around with cracked bones is anywhere near comfortable then you're sorely mistaken."

The nurse looked doubtful, but approached him reluctantly when the headmaster made a sign.

"Where's Poppy?"

"I don't know a Poppy, Harry," Dumbledore stated soothingly, "but Madam Talda will fix you up in no time."

"Well, of course you don't know Poppy," the boy sighed, "and don't you dare come near me," he pointed his wand at the stunned nurse, "you will not touch me as long as I'm conscious."

"You said yourself that you're hurt, my dear boy," Dumbledore dared to object.

"Then give me a potion or something," the stranger shrugged, "or leave me alone, I don't care, but since you all seem to have amnesia I really don't think letting you perform some stupid healing charms on me is a good idea."

"Harry, we don't have amnesia," Dumbledore spoke up, "Voldemort was never defeated, I never initiated you in the Order, and as far as I know, there's no Harry Potter either."

"Look, you play your roles pretty well, I'll admit that", the boy sighed tiredly, "and if this is some plot to drive me insane it will most likely succeed sooner or later, but once Voldemort musters up the courage to come here I will kill him or die trying, whether I'm insane or not. It's as easy as that. Maybe it would be easier for you if you just left me alone until then."

"Can you tell me what's the last thing you remember, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently, exchanging a look with the confused Charms teacher.

"It was the day of the last battle," Harry groaned, "the battle we agreed upon. Both sides. It was supposed to end the war. We fought for hours." The black-haired boy took a deep breath before he continued, "Voldemort wasn't even there. So many fell; I don't know if they're still alive. Then he came with his Dementors and everyone who could still muster up the strength conjured his or her Patronus. We were winning. The Death Eaters had either been knocked out or changed sides, the vampires fled at dawn, Greyback was chased off by the centaurs and his werewolves were put out by a ritual we had worked on, the giants fought on our side, as did the Ministry, but no one dared to go near Voldemort and he made our lines waver. They were so afraid. I don't know how I managed to come to stand in front of him," Harry rested his head in his hands. "We fought and I think the others stopped fighting. I don't know if it was because there were no more opponents or because they were curious. I lost my wand, but then one of my spies gave his to me.. We continued fighting, I don't know how long. Curse after curse, block after block, nothing seemed to stop him," Harry's voice trembled slightly, "then Fawkes brought me the sword of Gryffindor and I plunged it into his chest," the boy choked, "he burnt. His wand exploded then, he said something I didn't understand, and then I passed out."

"Harry, when exactly did that happen?" Dumbledore asked concernedly as the boy had buried his head between his knees. "What date is today?"

"The morning after Halloween," Harry said in a small voice, "the date is, I think, the first of November 1998, but I don't know how long I was out."

There was a collective gasp and the boy's head snapped up. "Oh no, don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me, Albus."

"You travelled back in time," Dumbledore answered calmly and the boy groaned softly.

"I said don't tell me...What year is it?"

"1979."

"But...that's the year my parents were in their seventh year," the boy seemed to be struggling not to pass out or lose his temper and Lucius had to say that he thought passing out would be a much better option right now.

"Am I assuming correctly that James Potter is your father?" Dumbledore asked kindly and the boy nodded faintly. "He's in this classroom."

"Really?" the boy perked up hopefully.

"Yes," James Potter spoke up, looking somewhere between confused, stunned and really proud that his son had shook them all up so completely. "I'm standing to your right."

Harry was up in a matter of seconds, weaving through the other students until he stood in front of his father unsurely. "Can I touch you? Please? I want to know what you look like..."

"Okay," James answered hesitantly and the small hands of his son carefully pressed against his chest which was on level with Harry's head.

The hands slowly slid upwards, till he was cupping James' face, his thumbs caressing over his father's slightly coarse cheeks, over the closed mouth, his straight aristocratic nose, and then the thick eyebrows, until they buried themselves in the thick black hair that was just as unruly as his own and he chuckled. "Everyone always told me how much I looked like you; now I ask you, do I?"

"It's pretty hard to tell since that cloth is covering half of your face," James remarked. "Are you really my son?"

"If you're really James Potter, then yes, I am," Harry laughed, pulling back slightly and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

James joined in immediately, grinning like the Easter bunny on Christmas Eve and shook the hand exaggeratedly. "Very nice to meet you, indeed. Now, who would be your mother, kid?"

Harry laughed at this, swatting him over the head. "Oh no, Daddy Dearest, I won't tell you, you have to find out for yourself and make an effort to get her."

"I'm your father," James tried to use an authoritative voice, but Harry only chuckled happily.

"And? I'm your son." Sirius barked out laughing at this exchange and Harry swivelled around, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck. "Siri! It really was you..."

"Of course it was me," Sirius puffed his chest out proudly, "I'm unique."

"I know," Harry smiled, still hugging him, "you are my godfather."

"Ha!" Sirius punched the air triumphantly, "I'm sure it was me who taught you all this cool stuff."

"Nope, sorry," Harry laughed, "you didn't corrupt me. Where's Remus?"

"Here," the werewolf touched the wizard's arm lightly and at once found himself with an armful of the delighted boy. "I'm sorry I acted like that earlier, Remus."

"I guess it must have been a bit confusing," Remus admitted, cautiously sniffing the new boy; he did indeed smell a lot like James. "So if Sirius is your godfather, then who am I?"

"You are my Uncle Remus," Harry smiled up at him.

"And what am I then?" Pettigrew squeaked and Harry growled dangerously in his direction.

"You are a nuisance," he spat, approaching carefully, following the frightened boy's path of retreat, until he had him cornered. "You are a traitor," he whispered in his ear, "and you are dead. Revenge is so sweet. Do you want to know what I did, Wormtail? I told Voldemort you were the traitor. I didn't even have to lift a finger, I just watched you be punished."

"Why did he believe you?" Peter squeaked, "I bet you are the traitor."

Harry laughed harshly at that. "He thinks Gryffindors don't lie, but he never understood what you were willing to do when you had no other choice... and now I will tell you this once and only once, keep away from me."

The fat boy shrieked in terror before running from the classroom and Lucius concluded that this was even more amusing than watching him fail, though he would really love to know what Harry had said to him.

"I would really appreciate a potion now," Harry stated, hopping up on one of the desks.

"I can't give you a potion if I don't know what your injuries are," said Madam Talda, a broad-shouldered old witch with a motherly attitude.

"My right arm and my right leg are broken," Harry enumerated, "three of my ribs are cracked, I have a slight concussion, and I was hit by more than twenty Cruciatus curses; and if you want to know the details, it hurts."

The nurse hummed, more or less used to such patients, and rummaged through her bag, hauling out two bottles, one of which Lucius recognised as a Bone-Mending Potion.

"Here, dear, drink these," she handed him the Bone-Mending Potion first which he sniffed suspiciously before grimacing and downing it in one go, "and now this one."

Harry uncapped the second bottle, sniffing at it once again, before recapping it and handing it back. "No, thank you, it has a Sleeping Draught in it and I have no intention to sleep until this whole mess is cleared up and solved."

"But, dear..."

"No," Harry crossed his now healed arms stubbornly, "I don't need a pain-reliever, it's okay like this."

"Harry," Dumbledore, too, tried to convince him, but Harry cut him off.

"I appreciate it, really, but I don't need anyone to mother me and right now I'd much rather like to know how you intend to send me back."

"I fear we have to wait for a message from the future," Dumbledore sighed. "In this time time travel is merely a theory and if you can't remember what Voldemort's last words were it's impossible to reconstruct what happened."

"And then what do you suggest I do?" Harry answered, seemingly not all that happy.

"Why, go to school of course," the headmaster clapped his hands happily, "what year would you happen to be in?"

"No," Harry stated, "this plot won't work, Albus. I won't go back to school just because you think I should enjoy my childhood or something like that. I have my OWLs, I have my NEWTs and I've already learned more than I'll ever need. I won't go back to school."

"That's my son," James declared proudly, patting Harry on the back.

"Potter, that is not funny," Lily scoffed, "everyone should finish school. Your son obviously inherited your brains."

"Actually," Harry spoke up in amusement, "I think I have more of my mother in that aspect. It's just that I did everything they teach here already."

"How?" Lily asked confused, "you can't be older than a fourth year."

"Ah, yes, I wondered when this would come up," Harry sighed, "I'm sixteen and would be starting my sixth year now, but I got special training because of Voldemort."

"Well, then you can join the sixth years," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, which was of course completely lost on the blind boy. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve of you skipping school."

"Oh, I do approve," James exclaimed happily and Sirius nodded emphatically.

"I fear we have to assume that you grew up, James," the Headmaster twinkled at him, "and, so since I don't have the approval of your adult guardians to let you loose, you will have to stay in school, Harry."

"You can't force me," Harry stated stubbornly, "I'll be out of the door before you even find your wand in your beard."

"My dear boy, I don't doubt that," Dumbledore chuckled, stroking his beard in thought, "but you will have to stay at Hogwarts so that your friends from the future will be able to find you. See it as a chance to spend some time with your parents and find new friends."

"And how is that supposed to work out, Albus, if they're one year over me?"

The Headmaster seemed thoughtful for a moment before he smiled once more. "If everything you told us is correct, I guess you could join the seventh years instead...Is it?"

"Is what?" Harry scowled at him, but no one saw it because the blindfold hid so much of his face, "I didn't lie."

"You have to forgive me, my boy, but it is not everyday we have a time traveller who not only claims to have defeated Voldemort and passed his NEWTs at sixteen, but also says that he's the second-in-command of the Order. Why would I instate a boy as the second leader of the Order?"

"Because I have the spies," Harry laughed, "I usually have the information first and some time ago you decided that you were done with being awakened in the middle of the night just to let me decide anyway."

"Why do you have the spies?" Lucius asked interestedly, pondering whether he too was one of the spies.

"You know the saying 'sleeping with the enemy'," Harry asked innocently, "well, it can get a whole new meaning."

The room lapsed into a shocked silence while Harry tried to keep from bursting out into laughter, but finally he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to see your faces right now," he gasped, clutching his sides.

"Prongs, you can stop hitting your head against the table now," Sirius said as he pulled his best friend away from the desk, "he was only kidding."

James still looked a bit dazed and quite horrified, but he understood Sirius' words at least so far that he looked up and at his son, who was still laughing. "So you didn't sleep with Death Eaters?" he asked hopefully.

Harry stopped laughing immediately turning in his direction. "I never slept with anyone just so they would support me in the war," he said seriously, "I had other arguments," he replied as he smirked again.

"But how can you lead others if you're blind," a Hufflepuff asked confusedly.

"Just because I can't see," Harry said slowly, "doesn't mean that I can't notice things or that I can't fight. For instance, I know that there are twenty-four people in this room. I know that only half of you would be able to draw your wand before I'd be able to knock you out. I know that six of you are not even remotely dangerous. I know that only two of you wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I know where to attack first to assure that I make it to the door unscathed, and I know that I could take all of you out with only minor injuries. I don't need to see to fight."

"He has your big-head," Lily said to James, who looked offended.

"It's not big-headedness," Harry shrugged, leaning back slightly, "I know my abilities and so do those who follow me. It may sound arrogant, but it's the truth."

He answered several more questions about his life, being as evasive as he deemed necessary, and about the war, but he was not really there, while he talked he thought about his friends who hopefully had survived the war as well. He remembered Moody going down, after being surrounded by three vampires, but it hadn't been the Killing curse which had been seldom used in the whole battle since it called for so much energy, but that didn't mean anything- they all knew spells that could do more than enough harm. He concentrated on his friends and his spies, which were also his friends, trying to feel them, but it didn't work and so he could only hope that the protection spells hadn't failed in their time of need.

"Who's that Dray you kept me for?" Lucius asked suddenly, startling Harry from his thoughts just as he thought about said boy.

He smiled softly. "Your son, Lucius. Draco Malfoy, my best friend."

"Why are you friends with Slytherins?" Sirius whined.

"Firstly, just because Lucius is in Slytherin doesn't mean that Dray is a Slytherin, too," Harry scowled darkly, though once again no one saw, "and secondly, I'm friends with Slytherins because they are funny, they can make me laugh and because I appreciate it that they tell me to my face if I do something wrong instead of stabbing me in the back because they're afraid to hurt my feelings."

"So is my son in Slytherin?" Lucius asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Of course," Harry smiled warmly at him, "no house would be better for him."

"And what house are you in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gryffindor; at least at the moment," Harry yawned cutely, putting his head on the neighbouring table so that his back hung free, "but I would mostly likely be sorted into Slytherin now...The war changed people."

"We shall have you resorted then," Dumbledore nodded in thought, but Harry gave no reply, "and I think you should all go down for dinner," he smiled at the assembled students, "while I will talk to Mr. Potter privately, okay, Harry?" the boy once again didn't react.

"Um, sir, I think he's asleep," one of the Ravenclaws offered and everyone once again turned towards the small boy, who lay curled up on top of the tables.

The nurse tutted disapprovingly while checking Harry's pulse. "He's unconscious, Headmaster, but stable, I'll bring him to the hospital wing."

"Just check to see if he's really who he claims to be," the Headmaster ordered.

Lucius watched in fascination as the nurse murmured a spell, gently tapping the boy's palm with her wand. Glittering gold letters began to hover over the boy's unruly black head: Harry J. Potter. Flitwick let out a sigh of relief, but Dumbledore moved closer to Harry, pushing up the left sleeve of his shirt, revealing a slender, unblemished, pale arm.

"It seems you are indeed the father of a quite remarkable young man, James," Dumbledore smiled at him, "I will contact your parents so that they can meet their grandchild."

"For now I think Harry would be best off in the infirmary," Madam Talda magicked the sleeping boy onto a stretcher, letting it levitate beside her. "It must have been quite a strain for him," she looked down concernedly, tutted again and then left the room, Harry floating beside her.

Dumbledore followed her, whistling happily.

* * *

**And now the promised nagging: Please review and tell me what you think of it... Pleeeease!!!!**


	2. Another Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I know this must come as a shock to you, but I don't own Harry Potter or his friends and enemies, not even Wormtail, though I wonder if anyone would want him... But as this is supposed to be a disclaimer and no bashing of certain characters: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.Rowling, I own only the plot and don't make money with this... (next time I'll write a shorter disclaimer, I promise)**

**Author's Note: Sorry, that it took so long and I apologise in advance because this chapter is mostly information, but I guess without that it wouldn't make much sense to you. And it's extra long, too...**

**Oh, I forgot something last time. This story is set preHBP and I changed some details of OotP because, well, I wanted to change them, you'll just have to deal with it.**

**to Silver Lady: I hope your offer still stands because I really need a beta and you seem to be ideal for that job. I hope you contact me soon. By the way, I want to update every two or three days, if you can manage that and if nothing unforeseen happens. I at least want to update once a week.**

* * *

A huge thanks to Silver Lady for betaing and putting up with my questions!!!

* * *

**2. ANOTHER SLYTHERIN**

The students didn't see the time traveller for the next two days and though there was a rumour that Mr. And Mrs. Potter had paid a visit to the Headmaster concerning their grandchild, not even James knew if it was true. Still, the news had travelled fast and by now every teacher, every student, every ghost and every portrait knew that James Potter's son had popped out of thin air in the seventh year's Charms class.

Lucius Malfoy's problems regarding that boy differed slightly from the majority of the student body because although no one really talked about anything else these days (they had even discussed the possibilities of time travel in their next Charms lesson) he doubted very much that anyone had that boy as stuck in his head as he. It was almost as if someone had spello-taped a picture of Harry in front of his eyes and whenever he closed his eyes he could feel those soft hands caressing his body again, he imagined them wandering elsewhere, stroking him, touching him, squeezing him...It was quite a delicious fantasy, but it did nothing to lower the number of minutes and hours he had to spend in a bathroom.

Really, he should be above such things as wanking in the middle of the night, every morning, in between classes and before going to sleep! He could have everyone in this bloody school if he wanted and still he was lusting after that kid, because frankly it was only a kid, a kid that hadn't even been born yet. Salazar, he was sexually attracted to a baby, not even a baby, a foetus! Paedophile was putting it mildly...

"Good evening to you, my dear students and colleagues," Dumbledore spoke up at dinner three days later and immediately everyone fell silent, abandoning his or her food in favour of the news that were undoubtedly to come. "As I'm sure you all know by now, we have an unexpected visitor from the future staying here for an indefinite period of time," he paused dramatically and some of the younger years shifted nervously in their seats. "Harry Potter will be joining the seventh years for that time and I ask you all to welcome him and make him feel at home. I also have to remind you," his voice becoming very grave, "that everything you do to him could have consequences in the future and any attack on him will be severely punished, though I have the impression Harry can look out for himself," he chuckled a little. "Harry, why don't you come on out?"

The small boy seemingly appeared from nowhere, though Lucius was pretty sure he had hid in the shadows behind the Headmaster, but that thought was really secondary when he set eyes on Harry again. He had obviously been given a spare uniform which hugged his form nicely. The crisp white shirt was closed off by a simple black tie and the grey sweater he had pulled over it complimented his delicate form. The blond was sure that school uniforms were not supposed to look that sexy. The black cloth over his eyes had been replaced by a fresh white one that still covered the better part of his face and contrasted sharply with the midnight black hair.

"Ah, there you are," Dumbledore smiled at him, "ready to be sorted, my boy?"

"Can you give me two minutes, please?" the boy asked and jumped down the few stairs that separated the student area from the teacher's area, determinedly walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Dad?" he stopped unsurely a few feet away from James.

"What is it, Harry?" James stood up, his chair toppling over in his haste and stepped in front of his son, "is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Harry tugged at his future father's hand, pressing closer, before he continued in a whisper, "would you be angry with me if I went to Slytherin?"

"Why do you ask?" James asked, confused, it was not like Harry could influence the hat's decision.

"In my first year I had the choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Harry whispered, "and I chose Gryffindor and I will do so again if it means you won't be angry with me. There are many things about me that I either can't or don't want to change and I won't risk losing you over something as trivial as this."

"I'm your father," James said as if to himself, but Harry nodded nonetheless, "and I think you should do what you yourself want to do, and if you want to go to Slytherin then I won't stop you, Harry."

"I would like to go to Slytherin," Harry murmured, "but I want you to like me more than that."

"Of course I like you, Harry," James said decisively, "I must be a bad father if you think I could ever hate you..."

"I don't think you're bad father, I just don't know you very well..."

"Then we'll get to know each other better," James promised him before he sighed, "and at least I'll have a spy in the snake pit."

Harry laughed happily at this and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dad."

"Wow, I never knew you could be so reasonable," Remus, who had been able to hear what had been said because of his enhanced hearing, stated in surprise as James sank back into his seat, "and so unprejudiced."

"He's my son," James said still in awe of this fact, "and I want to be a good father."

The Marauders turned their eyes on Harry again, who had sat down on the three-legged stool and McGonagall had put the Sorting Hat on his head which slipped over his bandaged eyes.

"Ah, another Potter and what an interesting one," the hat whispered to Harry, and he could hear the amusement in its tone. "Interesting, a time traveller and a Slytherin in Gryffindor disguise too. My, you are powerful, aren't you? Clever, but not really obsessed with your knowledge, so Ravenclaw is not your house. Some would say you're arrogant, but that's not the whole truth is it..."

"Would you get it over with?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"Let me have some fun, Mr. Potter," the hat reprimanded him, "I rarely get a visitor so late in the year. Now, where was I? Ah, you are loyal to both your friends and your enemies, but you always expect to be betrayed and you hardly trust anyone. No, definitely not a Hufflepuff either. You are brave and would give up yourself for others, but though you feel at home in Gryffindor and, though a part of you belongs there, Slytherin will be better for you, where they will respect your secrets and masks. I look forward to sorting you again, time traveller, but now go, little SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted into the Great Hall and the Slytherin table applauded politely and even a bit more enthusiastically than was usual, but Harry, after he had handed the Hat back to the Head of Gryffindor ignored this completely and walked straight to where James sat, leaning over the back of his chair.

"Can I sit with you, Dad?" he asked happily and the taller boy nodded, causing Sirius to give Harry his chair.

"That's the wrong table," someone called and Lucius quite agreed- he had looked forward to having that boy sit next to him, damnit!

"Mind your own business," Sirius bellowed back, making Harry and Remus wince because of the volume. "So, Harrykins, what are you doing over here?"

"I'm sitting," Harry stated proudly as if he had just figured it out, "and I'm starving so I'm going to eat something."

"What do you want to eat?" Remus asked considerately, taking Harry's plate.

"I'm blind, Remus," Harry sighed, he hated it when people acted like he was dependent on them, "but that doesn't mean that I'm helpless."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." the werewolf started, but Harry waved him away, reaching for his plate again.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. You do that all the time back home, but I'll ask for help when I need it."

He carefully slid his hands over the table until he bumped against the plate with delicious-smelling chicken wings, putting one of them onto his own plate, before going in search of French fries. "You know it's awfully rude to stare at me, especially since I can't return the favour."

"Sorry, Harry, but could you explain this to me?" James asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure I can keep up with your personality changes. First you were like, 'Don't come near me or I'll feed you to my pet dragon', then you fall asleep on a desk, and now you're, I don't know what you're doing now, but it confuses me and I don't like to be confused, okay? So, please, tell me what I have to expect now."

Harry blushed brightly at his father's words. "Sorry about that. I was really tired and when I'm tired I get really weird and I am on edge. When you force a lot of Pepper-Up potions and Calming Draughts down my throat, which really is a weird mixture, it only gets worse. So, yeah, you see, I have a good excuse for shouting at you and, honestly, you can't walk up to a stranger and slap him in the face! Firstly that's not a sign of a peace offering and secondly you have no idea what he is capable of."

"So was it true what you said?" Sirius asked curiously, "you did defeat You-Know-Who..."

"I'm not sure," Harry ducked his head, "I think I did, I hope I did, but I'm not sure. The first time I really didn't do anything, I mean I was a baby...I really shouldn't have told you this much."

"It's okay, Harry," James inconspicuously pushed the bowl with French fries in Harry's direction so that his hand brushed against it, "we are your family."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry smiled slightly, starting in on his food, "you are different than I imagined you to be."

"Why don't you know me, Harry?" the hazel-eyed young man asked quietly, "did I abandon you and your mum? What is it, Harry, please tell me."

The blind boy took a deep breath, twisting sideways to hug his father. "Are you sure you want to know, Dad?" James closed his arms around the other boy's slim waist, nodding against his head.

"Tell me!"

"You and Mum died when Voldemort attacked our house," Harry murmured lowly, "I never got to know you. I'm sorry."

"Would you like to get to know me better now?" the taller boy asked shakily- he had expected a lot of things, that one of their pranks would backfire and transform them all into jelly and that they still would have to serve detention for the rest of their lives- but not that his son would tell him that they would never have the chance to talk, or play Quidditch, or pull pranks. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more private..."

Harry nodded, holding onto James' robes as they made their way up the Gryffindor Tower. It was not that he necessarily needed anyone's guidance to get to Gryffindor Tower, it was just that this made it a lot easier, but it also was to assure himself that this was really his dad. The last battle had been gruesome, hour after hour of fighting, of losing friends and wounding or even killing enemies. There were so many possible outcomes even if he had managed to vanquish the Dark Lord. He shied away from using the word kill, he was sixteen, much too young to be a murderer. Oh, sweet Merlin, he didn't know if he should hope that he had fulfilled the prophesy or not now. Everyone had tried to tell him that it was okay, that Voldemort deserved even worse than death, that he had brought it onto himself, but that didn't change the fact that murdering someone was a crime, even though he had had permission from the Ministry. A license to kill. That actually only made it worse.

The worst part, though, was that he didn't know which of his friends had survived the war and who was still in the infirmary. He didn't even know if there was still a Hogwarts in his own time, if there was anyone left at all to work on getting him back.

"We're here, Harry," James pushed him down onto his own bed, sitting down next to him. "Now tell us."

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened after I died- Man, that sounds weird!" James murmured, though the second part was more to himself. "Why is You-Know-Who after you in the first place? I mean, you were a baby you couldn't have been that powerful."

"I lived with my aunt and uncle," Harry sighed deeply, "they're muggles and they never really understood wizardry. I never knew about being a wizard or how you and mum died until I came to Hogwarts. I was famous and everyone knew more about me than I myself did and that's one hell of a weird feeling. They all expected great things from me and whether they hated or adored me depended on that day's headlines in the newspaper. I never really understood it. Voldemort came back in my fourth year with the help of my blood he used in some ritual and, a year later, the Ministry finally acknowledged it and, with that, the war started. There was a prophesy about me and Voldemort and, since he only knew part of it, he thought it would be a great idea to eliminate me before I could get too dangerous to him. Turned out that that wasn't as easy as he thought. You and mum protected me and so I survived."

"Why didn't you live with me then?" Sirius asked after a long silence. "Weren't we friends in the future? Prongs and I, I mean?"

"You were arrested," Harry whispered, "because of a crime you didn't commit and you only managed to break out in my third year. It took the Ministry almost fifteen years to declare you innocent. I live with you now though; with you and Remus."

The werewolf perked up hopefully at that and Harry chuckled as if he had actually seen it.

"Don't tell me I'll give in to that nerd," Sirius groaned, burying his face in his hands while James patted his back none too compassionately.

"Okay, I won't," Harry grinned impishly, high-fiving Remus. "You two are so sickeningly cute, though."

Sirius groaned, burying his head in his hands again, muttering something about stupid, arrogant werewolves and slightly deranged godsons.

"So what was it with you, Malfoy and Snivellus?" James asked, after they all had a good laugh at Sirius.

"His name is Severus," Harry scowled, his voice a dangerous calm, "and he saved my life countless times and I respect him for that. He is my friend, he took care of me when no one else seemed to understand me and you will not bully him anymore. I really hate you for what you did to him. I don't want to hate you because it hurts to see you as something less than perfect, but if you ever do something like in your fifth year again, I will side with him and I will hate you."

"Whoa, calm down," James held up his hands in surrender, backing away from his suddenly very dangerous looking son, "I didn't know he was that important to you."

"That is not the point, James," Harry sighed, "you humiliate and hurt him for no apparent reason and, though I know that he is no innocent either, you are four against one and no one deserves to be treated with so little respect. Severus is great once you get to know him and, though he would vehemently deny it, he has a good heart, despite all the things you did to him."

"But why did it have to be Snape?" Sirius whined and Harry chuckled.

"Because I love a challenge!"

"So what about Malfoy then," Remus spoke up, "another challenge?"

"Well, I think it was more of a challenge for him," Harry smiled slightly. "I met Draco in Diagon Alley before our First year and he was a snotty little brat, so when we met again later on the train I refused his friendship. Suffice it to say, he felt horribly insulted and instead of trying harder to befriend me, change my mind, he tried to make my life more difficult. When the war started, however, and he had to chose a side, he joined the Light; he's a spy. I don't know about Lucius. He's a Death Eater, but I think he might be one of Dumbledore's spies like Severus is, but Draco made his own choice; standing up against at least a part of his family and defying everything he had been brought up to believe. He and Severus saved my life and he's helped me come to terms with who I am. He's my best friend. It's funny really, I can remember every little detail about his looks while everyone else keeps getting blurrier and blurrier over time...Everything I remember about Hermione's appearance- she's my oldest friend- are her brown eyes. I couldn't even tell you if her hair was a dark brown or a light brown or if her skin is tanned or freckled..."

"Harry, why are you blind?" the other Potter asked gently, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders as the smaller boy began to shake.

"It was at the end of my fifth year," Harry whispered, tugging his legs to his chest, "when Voldemort's men abducted me. He wanted to see me broken before killing me...I don't know how long I was there, hours, days, maybe weeks, I don't know. I had my mother's eyes. They always said I looked like you, just that my eyes...my eyes were my mother's. They wanted to make them as useless as they thought she was. She was a muggleborn. When I was finally found and freed, I had almost lost my mind and, as just about as good as everything else... I don't like to talk about it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that," James said as he rocked him gently, for the first time realising that there was more to his son than the unbreakable hero he seemed to be at first.

"It's not your fault," Harry mumbled, snuggling into the embrace, "and I'm used to it by now. I wouldn't even be alive now without you or Mum."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about her...?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry laughed, "thanks for asking though."

"You are evil," James growled playfully and Sirius agreed immediately.

"I had the best teachers," Harry smirked as he pulled back and carefully stood up again, "I had better go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, good night, Harry," James hugged him briefly to give Harry something to make up for the smile that he was missing and Sirius followed his example. "I'm the best godfather ever though, right?"

Harry nodded seriously. "I'm really lucky to have you, Sirius. Good night, Sirius, Remus."

"Just one more question. Why do you hate Peter so much?" the werewolf called out a bit suspiciously after he had finally stopped grinning from one ear to the other and throwing meaningful glances at Sirius, who studiously ignored them.

"He played a very important role in all of what I've told you," Harry chose his words carefully, "a role, he probably didn't like himself. I would say that we have some unfinished business, but as he is dead in my time, that is not completely true. I hate him for what he did, but I also hate him because he is a coward, a simpering fool who likes to humiliate others so that he himself feels better. Have you ever noticed that he's usually the one who suggests you pick on Severus again, or pull a prank that is not funny, but is only degrading? I won't tell you what exactly he did because, although time has a way of mending itself, I won't provoke anything here. Things happened for a reason and you can't change what has already happened, unless it was not supposed to happen in the first place, but don't expect me to be civil to him."

"Now I'm confused," Sirius pouted.

"That's nothing new," Remus murmured sarcastically, while he enveloped the youngest boy in the room in his arms, once again sniffing. "I understand though. You smell better than Peter does."

"Thank you, Remus," the black-haired boy laughed up at him. "Good night."

"Do you want us to bring you to your common room?" James offered, but Harry shook his head.

"I know the way. I need some time alone to think, but thank you."

* * *

The Slytherin common room was silent, as was usual, but today it was like a underlying tension had settled over the occupants like a thick black cloud. Lucius sat elegantly sprawled in "his" black leather armchair near the fire, staring moodily at Severus, who was reading another potions book, wishing it was another black-haired boy sitting there instead. Of course, it was merely the boy's pleasing outer appearance he was attracted to and he was in no way fascinated by the boy's personality- if he had one to begin with, which was questionable; after all, he was a Potter. That was enough of a reason to ignore him, but on the other hand, maybe he could gain something from the time traveller...Maybe something besides information...Damnit, why did he have to get hard at that thought?!

The stone wall slid open at that moment and the object of his thoughts walked through. Immediately, the few conversations around the common room stopped and even Severus looked up from his book. Harry didn't seem to mind though and without hesitation walked over to the fireplace, putting some more logs of wood onto the fire.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Avery sneered, "this is not your common room."

"I thought it was obvious," Harry stated disinterestedly, continuing to enlarge the fire till it crackled happily, "but I have no intention to stay in a cold and damp common room just because you think it fits your image, and I know it's not that easy to remember such trivialities, with being mean all the time, Avery, but I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason, and just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I didn't notice you pulling out your wand; if you dare to hex me, though, you will find out exactly why you shouldn't mess with me."

"Do you think I'm frightened of a cripple like you?" Avery laughed contemptuously and pointed his wand at the lithe boy. "I'll teach you your place..."

"I have a wand," Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "and there have been a lot of people who have tried to teach me where I supposedly 'belong' and none of them has achieved it yet."

"I have a wand too," Avery remarked quite stupidly, or so Lucius thought.

"Ah, but you forgot something," Harry finally stood up, brushing off his pants, "I know how to use mine..." the burly boy was suddenly pinned against the wall and Harry had his wand trained on him. "Let me tell you something, all of you. I know the rules of Slytherin and I know most of you. Some of you are my friends, others are my enemies, but that is not the point. I am powerful, not even Voldemort denies that, and I expect respect for that, if for nothing else. I will not take kindly to being insulted or attacked in any way. If you can't manage to be civil you would do very well to stay away from me. Understood, Avery?"

"Yes," the auburn-haired boy ground out and Harry lowered his wand.

The raven-haired boy nodded his acceptance and plopped down on the couch next to the future Potion's Master, tucking his feet up to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He stayed like that for several minutes, ignoring all the stares that still lingered on him. Amongst them Lucius', who used that time to memorise every feature of the pale boy that he could see. He wondered what lay beneath the thick white cloth, what eye colour he had, if his eyebrows and lashes were of the same inky blackness, if there were any scars hidden beneath the covering. There was a pale, curiously shaped, scar on his forehead that almost looked like a lightning bolt, thin and white. It barely peeked out from under the black fringe. His lips were full and pink and looked really soft, _like rose petals_.

"What time is it?" Harry asked suddenly, turning his head towards Severus, who didn't feel addressed in the least. "Sev, I'm talking to you."

"Don't call me that," Severus growled, "I don't know you and you obviously enough don't know me or you wouldn't call me that. Why don't you go bother someone else- I'm sure your **father **is already plotting another prank on me..."

"Oh, stop drowning in self-pity, Sev," Harry chastised him, "and I know my father acted like an idiot towards you, but you admitted it yourself that it was partly your fault as well, and I totally expect an answer to my question."

"I'm not your friend, Potter," Severus scowled darkly.

"But I'm your friend, Sev," the slight boy sighed, getting up. "I had hoped you had grown up already, but it seems that I was wrong. Good night. I guess it doesn't really matter what time it is, anyway."

Harry carefully walked up the few steps and vanished down the corridor that led to the dormitories.

"Why do I have the feeling that this sixteen-year-old imp is more mature than I am?" Severus looked at the blond across from him inquiringly, "and why does he seem to assume that I'm a nice person?"

"Don't know," Lucius more or less shrugged, "maybe you were brainwashed in the future or maybe you got married."

"Be realistic, Lucius," the black-haired boy scowled, "that boy is trouble, I can feel it."

"I rather think he's a challenge," Lucius smirked, getting up, "and since I feel that he has an unfair advantage by knowing all of us, I'll turn the tables to even the playing field and also get to know him," he said, studiously ignoring the snort he received in answer and followed after Harry.

The corridor was dark and only dimly lit, but after a few seconds his eyes had adjusted to the light and he could make out the former Gryffindor, who stood in front of the second year's door gliding his hands over the silver number on it.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, stepping closer to his small yearmate.

"Trying to find out where the right dormitory is," Harry turned toward him, cocking his head slightly. "They've changed around in my time."

"You caused quite a stir," the blond commented evenly, once again studying the boy in front of him.

"It's not my fault," Harry smiled slightly apologetically, "I guess you would have stared at every time traveller, wouldn't you, Lucius?"

"I'm not staring," Lucius protested.

Harry laughed happily. "Yes, I know, because Malfoys don't stare..."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I would never dare," Harry still chuckled a little, wandering towards the next door.

"Severus was right," Lucius murmured, taking the younger boy's hand and tugged him to the right door, "you mean trouble."

"For whom?" Harry asked curiously, following after the blond.

"That I still have to find out," Lucius replied as he opened the door, gently pushing the other boy through ahead of him, "this is our dormitory." He then searched the room with his eyes, noting that there was an additional bed in the corner. "That's your bed," he said as he pressed Harry down on it, immediately turning away from him to prevent himself from staring.

Harry hated situations like this. He was not dependent on others, he could look after himself, and everyone thought twice before starting a fight with him, but sometimes he would appreciate a bit of help. He had never been to this room before and so had no idea what it looked like or the layout. The small boy sighed deeply, carefully getting up, and blindly walked towards where he thought a window could be (in a magical castle like Hogwarts you couldn't even be sure if they were on the outside walls). If he was lucky there would be a bit of magical wind that would help to direct his senses. After all, it would be kind of unfair if the Slytherins were deprived of light and fresh air just because they had their dormitories down in the dungeons.

His outstretched hand bumped against another bedpost and he had to change his direction. He could still feel Lucius' eyes on him! That was another thing he hated about being blind: everyone seemed to consider this fact as a personal invitation to stare and, though he trusted his instincts, he never could be completely sure if they were really staring and with what feelings.

"What are you doing now?" Lucius asked, seemingly disinterested as Harry opened one of the magical windows. "You were just complaining that it was too cold down in the common room."

"That's something I would like to know as well," Severus said as he was now leaning against the once again closed door while Rudolphus Lestrange sat down on his own bed, watching the new boy with wary eyes.

"I have no idea what this room looks like," Harry murmured absent-mindedly, sitting down on the window sill and allowing the artificial wind to sweep past him, tousling his hair a bit more. "Unless you want me to wake you up in the middle of the night because I bumped into one of your beds, you'll have to bear with me."

"I don't want to bear with you," Severus sneered, pushing away from the door. "So what that you're blind, that's your problem not mine, so you deal with it, but stop arranging everything so that it suits you."

This sounded so much like his own Severus that Harry couldn't help but let out a happy laugh as he threw his arms around the scowling boy. "I know you think that I'm just like my father, Sev, but I'm not and, whether you insult me or not, I love you and nothing you say or do will change that fact. I'm sorry that I'm bothering all of you, but since the Hat decided to place me in Slytherin, we'll have to find a way to get along together. Please, Sev?" Harry pouted a little, nuzzling at the older boy's neck, knowing full well that Severus had never been able to resist him before.

"Get off of me, Potter," Severus' voice, though, faltered a little, since he was not in the least used to being this close to anyone, let alone an almost complete stranger. "I'm not a teddy bear."

"Please, Sev?" Harry only held on to the other boy tighter.

"Will you release me immediately if I say yes?" Severus sighed as the smaller boy nodded. "Fine then, but we are still not friends."

"Of course not," Harry pulled back immediately, "I would never doubt your word. Oh, and Severus, wash your hair! It's really disgusting, and since I have to touch you, you will wash it or I'll do it for you, and believe me, you should only make that mistake once..."

"We are not friends, Potter, and you have no reason to touch me," the black-eyed boy growled warningly.

"You are of course right, Sevy," Harry smiled sweetly at him, completely ignoring the growl, "but you can use my shampoo."

"Potter..."

"Sev..."

"Why would I ever be friends with such a nuisance as yourself?" Severus moaned as he sank down on his bed exasperatedly, not really expecting an answer.

"I guess because you couldn't scare me away," Harry said dead serious, "even you can't spend your whole life in the company of your potions...Besides, since Dray was nagging at you, too, you didn't have much of a choice in the end."

"And why is my son supposedly your friend?" Lucius spoke up, eager to learn more about his future family- and Harry.

"I'm better looking than Dumbledore," the small boy smirked, "and Malfoys don't cope well with rejection."

"You make no sense, Potter," Lucius stated.

"Draco is supposedly my friend, as you so aptly put it," the blind boy carefully got up again, closing the window and sinking back down onto his own bed, "because I was the only thing he ever had to really work for in his life; something he couldn't buy with money and so he wanted me all the more. He made an effort and so I am his friend."

"How did I react?" Lucius asked, barely concealing his curiosity.

"Like a Malfoy, or that's what Dray said; what ever that means," Harry said as he turned towards him. "Care to enlighten me?"

"It means..." the blond stopped himself before he could reveal anything more, mutely shaking his head, while he gave an inward sigh of relief. "Never mind. So, are you and my son together?"

"No," Harry exclaimed, shocked, and Lucius gave a second inaudible sigh. "We are friends and nothing more..."

"And what's with Severus?" both black heads snapped up.

"What's with Sev?"

"Well, you just declared that you loved him," Lucius reasoned, getting more and more hopeful.

"Like...well, like Severus," Harry stumbled over the words. "Of course I love him, but not like 'that', not like a lover. That would be like having an affair with my Uncle Vernon, and that thought will now give me nightmares, thank you very much, Lucius!"

"It's hardly my fault that you have a vivid imagination," Lucius shrugged, "besides, as long as you don't wake me, I don't care."

Harry stuck out his tongue at him, lying down on his bed. "So, who else is in this year?"

"Why should we tell you?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Because I will find out eventually," Harry shrugged, "and if you are nice to me then I'm nice to you and, from the way you're acting, you need someone nice around you, Sev. In fact all of you could use it; just because you were sorted into Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to walk around sneering and belittling every good thing that might cross your path."

"Spare us your morals, Potter," Lucius ordered, totally expecting the new boy to acknowledge his superiority and grovel at his feet.

"Draco said something like that once," Harry smirked triumphantly, "and just because your blood might be purer than mine doesn't mean that I will bow down to you or anyone else, Lucius."

"Are you telling me that you aren't a pureblood?" Lucius asked, already debating if he could still have fun with a mudblood.

"My father obviously is a pureblood, but my mother was a muggleborn witch," Harry stated coolly, suddenly closing off, turning away from them. "I guess I won't get an answer to my question."

To Lucius' surprise, and while he was still processing this new information, Severus walked over to the other black-haired boy, unsurely sitting down next to him. "Blood isn't important to me, Potter. I don't know you yet, but since you are so insistent on being my friend, I would like to get to know you too. I'll tell you who else is in this room, if you tell me, how exactly we became friends. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry smiled hesitantly, "but you go first."

"Lucius, Rudolphus Lestrange and I are here now," Severus sighed, "but Thomas Flint and Albert Avery are also in the same year."

"Rudo?" Harry perked up hopefully, trying to locate the tall boy, who shifted a little and seconds later found himself with an armful of the young hero. "I'm so glad you are here! How is your brother? He should be in fifth year now, right?"

"Ehm, hello. Do I know you?" the brown-haired boy asked, quite confused about suddenly being involved in the strange conversation.

"Yes, well no, not yet," Harry amended, "but I know you and you will know me in the future. Now, how is Rabastan?"

"Fine, I guess," the broad-shouldered young man shrugged, "he has Astronomy now. How do we know you?"

"Stop," Severus interrupted, "he promised to tell me first."

"I'll tell you both, don't worry," Harry appeased them. "Is it alright if I stay here, though, Rudo?"

"I guess it's alright, if we are friends in the future," Rudolphus agreed and Harry happily snuggled up to him.

"Why are you being polite all of a sudden?" Severus grumbled. "You order me around, but ask him nicely."

"Oh, are you jealous?" Harry teased him. "I'm nice to people who are nice to me and you certainly are aware of the fact that you don't do well in that area. Besides, he has always been perfectly friendly- in marked contrast to you. Now, I thought you wanted to know why we are friends."

"Fine, tell us at once," Severus sneered.

"Okay, I guess it starts with Draco," Harry murmured more to himself than the others, "for our first four years in Hogwarts we were enemies. We were in opposite houses, on opposite Quidditch teams and, all in all, were pretty different. We started petty little fights because of nothing at all, in hindsight it was all quite pathetic. After fourth year though, when Voldemort came back, we had to choose sides, or rather he had to choose a side. It wouldn't do for me to be on the same side as the person I'm prophesised to kill in any case...Anyway, he chose my side, though he never really told me why. He still joined the Death Eaters and pretended to spy on us. I always waited for him until he came back from Death Eater meetings and, since you always returned with him, Sev, you had to allow me into your quarters to fix the two of you up," Harry smiled slightly.

"Are you sure this Draco kid is my son?" Lucius interjected and Harry laughed happily.

"Absolutely, he looks like a carbon copy of you, that's why I took you for him."

"You are blind, how can you possibly know that they look alike?" Rudolphus asked.

"I wasn't always blind," Harry said and tensed again, kneading his hands together, having to relive those memories for a second time that day. "We became friends after Voldemort captured me. He is the reason I can't see anymore. You saved me, both you and Sev; without you I wouldn't be alive now. Thank you."

"We haven't even done it yet," Rudolphus protested weakly, half-heartedly trying to fend of the boy who was once again hugging him.

"But you have it in you and I know that you will do it."

"Maybe you just changed the future," Severus argued, but Harry shook his head.

"I discussed it with Albus. You won't remember anything I tell you once I return to my own time. Maybe you will remember me and maybe you won't. He wasn't sure about that part. Most likely you will remember everything when I'm in my own time again."

"So what about me?" Lucius spoke up, feeling rather left out.

"I'm not a fortune teller," Harry yawned (very cutely, if you could manage to get a honest answer out of Lucius). "I'm going to bed."

He disappeared into the bathroom after summoning his borrowed pyjamas from his trunk and locked the door behind himself.

"That's one hell of a weird boy," Lucius murmured, pulling his own pyjamas out from under his pillow where the house-elves had put it for him, perfectly pressed and folded.

"You see him decidedly too positively, Lucius," Flint and Avery had entered by then and the latter glared at the closed bathroom door before approaching Harry's bed and his trunk. "He's just a conceited little bastard, and he locked the door."

"And you are modesty impersonated, I take it," Harry had returned from the bathroom, the white cloth still over his eyes. "Of course I locked the door, and I'm sure you noticed the silencing spells as well, no? I'm just very thoughtful like that and, yes, there are spells on my things and around my bed as well, so don't even think about touching any of my things. I would be **terribly **upset if something were to happen to you. Good night, everyone."

He slipped under his blankets, closed the drapings with his wand, and sealed them with several protection and privacy charms before he carefully loosened the bandage over his face and rolled it up, his eyes still closed. He then put it under the spare pillow, making sure that it wouldn't slip away while he was asleep before he curled up, staring blindly down at the blanket for a moment.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Rudolphus warily motioned to the added bed after a while as no one seemed to have any intention to go to sleep without discussing the new Slytherin.

"Those strong silencing spells only work both ways," Severus muttered. "He must be pretty scared that we'll find out his secrets if he's willing to accept such a risk."

"He didn't seem to have a problem with sharing his secrets," Flint argued.

"His secrets?" Lucius raised an eyebrow mockingly, "he told us things that won't help us one bit if we should decide to attack him. He might appear open and frank, but in reality he acted very much like a Slytherin by telling us lots of unimportant little details so that we wouldn't even think about asking the important questions."

"And what would be such an important question?" Avery tried to imitate Lucius' expression, but only managed to make himself look even more ugly.

"Why exactly is the Dark Lord after him? How powerful is he? Who is among his spies? Is he really blind?", _Is he in a relationship, _Lucius added to himself mentally.

"Well, of course he's blind," Flint stated, confused.

"Actually, we can't be sure about that," Severus intervened. "Yes, he does wear that cloth and, yes, he acts like a blind person would, but it could merely be a temporary injury or even just some kind of a joke. Maybe he wants us to underestimate him."

"I think we should just kill him now and have it over an done with," Avery hissed, brandishing his wand. "We are five against one and then we'll tell Dumbledore that he must have returned to his own time."

"We will do no such thing, Avery," Lucius said sharply, his silver eyes flashing dangerously, making the other boy gulp nervously. "That boy claimed to know two of us, and my son, and as long as we don't know exactly that this is a lie, we will leave him be."

"He also claimed to have defeated our Lord," Avery answered with hostility, "He won't be pleased if I tell Him that you chose to side with a future enemy of His."

"As if..." Lucius smirked contemptuously. "I wonder how He will take the news that you think He could be defeated by a baby? Don't you dare to threaten me again either, Avery. This boy is under my protection until the Dark Lord has ordered something else and if you dare to lay as much as one finger on him you will find yourself without fingers or limbs soon thereafter."

No one in their right mind would dare to oppose **the **Lucius Malfoy and though Avery was usually not the brightest person around, he knew this all too well and pulled the curtains shut around his own bed, still grumbling that they would eventually see that he was right.

Their conversation trailed off soon afterwards and everyone closed their drapes, though Lucius saw Severus sending him a weird look. Trust Severus to see something where there wasn't anything. Harry was interesting, yes, he was good-looking, sure, but, all in all, that didn't make him anything truly special. He would be good enough for a one-night-stand, definitely, and, though that was something not many people in Hogwarts could claim, it would be easy to replace him too. Lucius didn't feel anything besides that for the boy, it was already laughable to think that he felt anything for that boy. Severus was seeing things.

* * *

**Okay, it's really late and I got up really early this morning and I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I hope it will somehow persuade you to write me a review...**


	3. More than meets the eye

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! Someone pointed out to me that Lucius is five years older than the Marauders and that the Lestrange brothers went to school with everyone favourite Dark Lord (unless there's a Grindelwald fan amongst us), but as you can clearly see I put them all in the same year and they will just have to deal with it as will you- and really who wants them to be so old?**

* * *

This chapter was betaed by Silver Lady- thank you!

* * *

**3. MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE**

Lucius woke the next morning to soft cursing and, after he had made sure that his hair didn't stick out in odd places, he pushed his curtains aside, swung his long legs over the edge and found the source of the noise.

"What are you doing?" he asked after he had spotted Harry sitting on his own bed, his wand in hand and books strewn around him.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Harry apologised, barely restraining himself from throwing his Charms book against the wall.

"No, you didn't," Lucius stated, walking over to the younger boy, "so what seems to be the problem with those books?"

"I can't read them," Harry growled in annoyance, hitting his Transfiguration book a bit violently with the wand in his hand, "and the spell to change the text into Braille isn't working, either."

"Why not?" the blond asked, interested.

"The paper has to be charmed before you print on it so that it works," Harry sighed, "some publishers do that, but not a lot, and I hate this stupid wand."

"You hate your wand?", Lucius raised an eyebrow inquiringly, but of course it was lost on the other boy.

"It's not my wand," the blind boy complained, "it's from one of my spies, or at least I think so...I have no idea who it is from. Stupid magic. Stupid books. Stupid wand!"

"You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood today," Lucius remarked, mildly annoyed that his superior smirk wasn't noticed in the least.

"Stupid Malfoys," Harry snapped at him, "you always think your remarks are so witty, don't you? Well, they are not!"

Harry brushed past him, already fully dressed, and strode out of the dormitory, leaving Lucius dumb-founded and Severus, who had followed the last part of their conversation, highly amused.

"Seems like the little lion has claws after all," he said rather cheerfully. "I doubt you'll be able to seduce him that easily, Lucius."

"Who says that I want to seduce him?" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"I say so," Severus shrugged, "and unlike him, I'm not blind."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the blond asked, mildly annoyed.

"It means that you stare at him all the time and, if I remember correctly, I did walk in on you in the bathroom and what name was it that you shouted? I was really trying to suppress this memory too, but it looks like it will haunt me for life," the black-haired boy grimaced in distaste. "Really, Lucius, I thought you were above such things."

Lucius would have blushed, but thankfully Malfoys never blush and so he was at least spared that embarrassment. "Well, so what! What is it to you?", he retorted.

"Nothing," Severus replied as he turned his back on him, reaching for his school uniform, "I just said that it won't be as easy as you imagined it to be. You would probably have a better chance of Narcissa leaving you alone than to get that boy into your bed."

"I bet I can get him to spread his legs for me within a month," Lucius stated with conviction, "do you want to take the bet?"

"What do you wager?" the future Potions Master demanded.

"If I win you'll do my Potions homework for the rest of the year and if you win you can have that book I have that you were swooning over during the holidays," Lucius offered and Severus accepted at once.

For one, he didn't doubt that his best-friend would lose and, even if he didn't, that book was worth it to risk having to do Lucius' homework. It happened to be one of the few books by Salazar Slytherin that wasn't written in Parseltongue and it was common knowledge that Slytherin's potions skills sometimes still surpassed what people now were able to do.

They shook hands on it and then got ready for another day, which took Lucius more than double the time Severus had needed, even though the hook-nosed young man had washed his hair today despite his better judgement.

When the two boys finally left the dormitories and went to the common room Harry was nowhere to be seen, however Lucius would have considered himself lucky if this had only applied to Narcissa as well, who was eyeing herself in the window and then latched herself onto him as soon as she spotted him.

"Oh, Lucipoo," she said as she batted her blackened eye lashes and pressed even closer, making him wonder if her breasts were insubstantial, "I thought you might want to accompany me to the Great Hall. You can carry my books...", she added in a manner that she thought sounded suggestive.

"By now even you should be able to find the way on your own," Lucius replied as he none-too-gently pushed her away from him and left the common room with Severus. "She gets more annoying with every second."

"It's in the blood," Severus stated, thinking of another Black who got on his nerves on a regular basis.

"Oh, but didn't you say yesterday that you don't care about blood?" Lucius teased and the black-haired boy scowled in reply.

"I don't, but that still doesn't make the presence of any Black bearable and, since you obviously have the hots for a certain half-blood, I don't think you are one to talk..."

"Don't be stupid, Severus," Lucius admonished him, "even mudbloods are good for a fuck every now and then, but you wouldn't know something like that, would you?"

"Ha, bloody, ha. That joke is getting really old, Lucius," Severus snarled, pushing several first-years out of his way, who looked at the two tall boys in fright before hurriedly scattering.

They had just entered the Great Hall in time to see Harry hug one very surprised and shocked Minerva McGonagall. "Minnie!" Harry laughed happily, kissing the Transfiguration teacher on the cheek, "Good morning, Auntie."

"Harry, I do believe you have sufficiently shocked our dear Minerva," Dumbledore chuckled. "Why don't you have some breakfast now though?"

"I have to go to Diagon Alley, Albus," Harry said as he hopped up to sit on the teacher's table, facing the Headmaster, barely missing a basket of fresh rolls. "I need my wand, other books and new clothes preferably- these are rather scratchy."

The Headmaster chuckled and twinkled merrily at him. "Of course, Harry, I already spoke with your grandparents and they opened up an extra vault for you. I think our Head Boy and Head Girl should accompany you..."

"Can't I go with my Dad?" Harry pleaded, "I don't want to go with someone I don't even know."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll quite like to spend some time with our Head Girl, Lily Evans. Would you know her by any chance?" the wizened wizard asked, revelling in the brilliant smile he received.

"I've heard of her," Harry murmured pensively, "I guess I could let her accompany me. Who's the Head Boy?"

"One of your housemates", Dumbledore answered, adding another spoonful of sugar to his lemon tea, "Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius?" Harry asked incredulously. "Does it have to be Lucius? Can't I go with my Dad instead? It's his money after all..."

"It would be a bit unfair to leave the Head Boy out," Dumbledore chuckled, "no one would want the job if it weren't for those small privileges every once in a while..."

"What are you planning now, old man?" the black-haired boy asked annoyed while McGonagall let out a shocked gasp at so much disrespect.

"Nothing, my dear boy, however, I do wish you a pleasant day," the old man smiled happily and Harry, grumbling and muttering about senile old fools whose lives were so boring that they had to interfere in everyone else's, went over to the Gryffindor table, following his father's enthusiastic greetings.

Of course, he was happy to be spending a day with his future mother, namely because he wouldn't be able to do so very often without James getting suspicious or, worse yet, jealous, but he was not at all eager to be accompanied by Lucius bloody Malfoy.

He had never really found out how things stood between the two Malfoy men and, though he trusted the older blond on some obscure level, it didn't change the fact that Lucius made him nervous. There was something dangerous about the man and he wasn't sure yet if it was also dangerous for him. He had always thought that Draco was just like his father, but even though he knew almost nothing about the Malfoy patriarch, he knew that this assumption was untrue. Draco, deep down inside, had a bit of Gryffindor in him and, though he usually showed everyone his aloofness, Harry had experienced the warm, caring person that hid behind those masks. Sometimes Harry was surprised about how motherhenish Draco could be. Sure, he masked it well by passing it off as possessiveness, but somehow he knew that the blond wasn't at all egoistic- at least not when it concerned Harry.

Lucius, however, was a whole different matter. He had always known him to be a ruthless, snobbish and silky business man and, though he could respect him for his cunning and his magical power, it also scared him. Then there was the matter that he didn't know whether Lucius had taken part in Voldemort's brilliant scheme of breaking him- or would in the future. It did seem likely, but on the other hand you could never be too sure with a Malfoy. In any case it didn't make much of a difference. He was over it, he assured himself. Yes, over it.

Besides that, he had gone shopping with Draco once and if Lucius was anything like his son he would consider himself lucky if he was still able to stand after this day was over.

"So, how was your night in the snake pit?" Sirius greeted him, "you look rather uninjured."

"Don't be stupid, Sirius," Harry scowled a little, "as long as I don't attack them directly then I'm absolutely safe. Besides, I have Severus..."

"That reminds me..." James muttered as he got up and, straightening his posture, he walked over to the Slytherin table, all of whom welcomed him with hostile glares.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked in confusion. "Where is he going? Damnit all, what is going on?!"

"He's talking with Snape," Remus informed him, not much less confused than Harry was.

"Shit," Harry cursed and got up as well, hastily following his father, who was indeed conversing with the future Potion's Master.

"...I am sorry, Snape," James growled dangerously, "and I don't care if you accept my apology or not."

"Dad," Harry asked unsurely, "what are you doing?"

"I'm apologising to Snape."

"Why?"

"Because you said you hated me for what I did to him and I will not have my own son hating me because of something as trivial as that..." James replied and caught his son in his arms.

"You are the best dad ever," Harry murmured. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me..."

"Well, then at least embarrassing myself did have success on some level," James chuckled merrily. "Let's get something to eat, alright?"

"No, wait," Harry said and grabbed his arm before he could leave the Slytherin table for good. "Sev, isn't there something you would like to say?"

"You get on my nerves, Potter," the black-haired young man grumbled, "other than that? No..."

"I'm waiting, Sev, and I don't like to wait. I know a lot of things about you and I have no qualms about using them against you, if you continue acting like an insolent child..." Harry stated evenly and Severus gulped visibly.

"For example?"

"I know who you have a crush on," Harry answered with a sweet smile, "maybe I should tell them...what do you think?"

Severus went even paler if that was at all possible. "Fine, Potter, I accept your apology..." Harry nudged him expectantly, "and I apologise as well, now go!"

"Oh, it would have been so much fun too," Harry pouted a little, "don't be angry, Sev. I'll help you with your crush..."

"I. Don't. Need. Help," Severus pressed out between clenched teeth, "everything would have been just fine without you."

"If you can call sulking in your room fine..." Harry muttered, "you should really rethink your priorities, Sev, not everyone is against you..."

"You don't count, Potter!" Severus sneered.

"You can stop this," Harry hissed at him dangerously, "I've had about enough, Snape. You won't scare me away, but if you insist on insulting me then I have no intention to hang around you any longer. Find someone else!"

"I never asked you to 'hang around' me," Severus argued, but Harry had already turned away.

"You are an idiot, Severus," Lucius informed him coldly since both Potters had returned to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, no, really? And why is that so?" Severus mocked.

"Because that boy obviously thinks so highly of you that he made Potter apologise to you," Lucius explained, following the slight black-haired wizard with his eyes. "How many people do you know that would be willing to do that for you?"

"What is it to you?"

"Nothing really," Lucius replied as he turned back to his breakfast, proceeding to ignore his fellow Slytherin.

Severus' scowl darkened and he glared at the little nuisance for good measure, but couldn't completely suppress the thought that maybe he had just made a big mistake. Sure, this Harry was annoying, but he had made Potter apologise and he had seemed genuine when he had said that they were friends in the future. _He even said he loves you,_ his inner voice added, not too helpfully. He focused on his toast before his mind could dwell more on that aspect.

"Is Severus still glaring at me?" Harry asked in irritation, stabbing at his scrambled eggs.

"Nope, he's trying to murder his toast, I guess," James added after a quick glance over his shoulder, "why do you care anyway?"

"Because he is my friend, well, I'm his friend at least," Harry sighed sadly. "I want him to like me."

"He's a stupid git," Sirius voiced his opinion, "and you have us, what do you need him for?"

"Please, Sirius, don't talk like that," Harry pleaded. "Sev is great and having you too, but it is just not the same. I know that I have you and I'm very grateful for it, but Sev was the only one who never lied to me and didn't force me to be something I'm not. I need him as well as I need you, but not in the same way."

"I still can't see what you see in him," Sirius shrugged before he became aware of what he had just said. "Oh, sorry, Harry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright," Harry assured him, hugging the taller boy, "you can say something like that, I don't mind."

"So, why were you talking with Dumbledore earlier and why the hell did you hug McGonagall?" James asked incredulously and Harry chuckled.

"She's my Head of House in the future and she rather likes me, furthermore, I've always wanted to do that."

"McGonagall likes you?" Sirius asked doubtfully, "Whatever is the world coming to?"

"Well, Gryffindor did win the House Cup quite often," Harry laughed, "she's more obsessed with Quidditch than anyone else I know. She was so furious when I was banned from playing in my fifth year..."

"You played Quidditch," James said and perked up hopefully, while Remus rolled his eyes. "What position were you in? When did you join?"

"Yes, I did play Quidditch," Harry laughed, "I became Seeker in my first year..." everyone gaped at this and Harry chuckled happily. "Minnie busted me when I flew without permission- I thought I would be expelled, but instead she brought me to our house Quidditch captain."

"That's my son," James declared, puffing out his chest proudly and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Or he is an alien," Sirius suggested happily, "Or maybe his mother did drugs while she was pregnant and Harry now has some weird super powers. Or maybe there was a meteor shower in his time and now everyone..." Remus quickly clamped a hand over Sirius' still moving mouth to stop him.

"He drank coffee," Remus explained simply.

"I figured as much," Harry smirked, munching on his apple. "So where is Lily Evans?"

James perked up as he heard the name of his long-time crush/ love of his life/ future wife/ mother of his son (but of course he didn't know about the last two titles yet). "What do you want with Evans?"

"Albus had the **brilliant **idea," Harry scowled, "that she should accompany me to Diagon Alley."

"Don't you like her?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I don't know her and it's not her I'm annoyed about. Albus thought that Lucius should go with me as well," Harry groaned.

"Oh, good luck," James laughed, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice. "Hey, Evans!"

Harry winced and twisted away from him at the volume of his shout.

"I'm not in the mood, Potter," Lily stated, staying hidden behind her Transfigurations book. "Why don't we forgo all those false compliments and promises and just get to my answer? No, Potter, I won't go out with you, I won't even consider it, no, I didn't find your last prank even remotely funny and no, I'm not in the least impressed with your last Quidditch victory."

"Sorry, M... Miss Evans," Harry said as he jabbed his father in the side with his elbow before he could reply to her, "I apologise for my dad's lousy behaviour in the past, but right now I would really appreciate it if you would agree to accompany me to Diagon Alley and save me from suffering the effects of having to go shopping with a Malfoy, which is what he was going to ask you on my behalf. So, please?"

"We have classes, Potter," Lily started to pack up her books that lay strewn around her as she said that, "and that goes for you as well."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please," Harry went down to his knees, grabbing onto her hands, "before you say no you might want to consider that my record for begging is three hours and twenty-six minutes."

"I have no time, Potter," Lily interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, you do, Albus gave us the day off," Harry argued. "I need my wand and some new books. You don't want to be responsible for it if I have to miss all the important stuff we are learning just because I can't read the books, do you?"

The redhead's expression softened a little and she sighed in defeat. "I'll go with you if I can find someone to give me their notes..."

"Let me take care of that," Harry offered immediately with a brilliant smile. "Thank you so much. I'll see you at nine o'clock in front of the Headmaster's office, okay?"

"Fine, but if this is..."

"It's not," Harry interrupted her.

"You don't even know what I wanted to say," Lily argued.

"I have a good intuition," Harry shrugged, "and I can promise you that it's merely a shopping trip to Diagon Alley and nothing more."

The Head Girl grumbled something unintelligible under her breath before storming out of the Great Hall, causing James to sigh dreamily and Sirius to hit him over the head.

"So how do you suppose you're going to get those notes for Lily?" Sirius asked. "More importantly, can you get me those notes too?"

"I was rather hoping my dearest Uncle Remus would do me that favour," Harry smiled charmingly at the werewolf. "Please, Uncle Remus, please? I can get you chocolate."

"I can get chocolate from the kitchens," Remus stated.

"But not **that **chocolate," Harry smirked a little as he leaned closer to the sandy-haired youth. "I can get you Sirius' favourite chocolate..."

"I would have given you the notes without the bribery," Remus admitted and Harry laughed happily as he got up.

"I know, but this way I have a valid reason to buy some chocolate for myself as well. Until later then."

The small ex-Gryffindor hugged all of them before he sauntered over to the Slytherin table and a fat mousy-haired boy took his place besides Sirius, gulping down everything he could get his hands on. The other Marauders tried to act natural, but Remus especially had a hard time accepting Wormtail back, noting again the cowardly smell that hung around the rat. This fat little human had hurt his cub and the wolf in him growled as Peter reached for the butter that stood in front of him and came dangerously close to Moony.

"What's wrong with you, Moons?" Peter asked he hastened to pull his hand back as Remus bared his teeth. "Is it because of that little shit? You don't believe him over me, do you?"

"You are talking about my son!" James hissed at the same time as Remus snarled warningly. "Apologise immediately!"

"James," Peter whimpered, rivulets of sweat flowing down his face and neck, "I'm your friend..."

"Friends don't insult each other," Sirius had stood up as well, inching between the werewolf and the smallest Marauder, "and I for one am very inclined to believe Harry's word over yours."

Remus gave another growl and tried to brush past Peter and Sirius, but a wand against his temple stopped him. "_Obliviate_!", Harry whispered, catching Remus before he hit the floor and then pointed his wand at the other Marauders repeating the spell before they could react.

"Harry!" Dumbledore had drawn his wand as well and now had it pointed at the boy who carefully helped Remus, who looked rather confused, back into his seat. "Why did you do that to them?"

"I hate Peter, but no one deserves to be betrayed by his friends and I will not be the reason my dad turns on him," Harry said simply, pocketing his wand. "I fixed a mistake I myself made."

"You can't go around hexing the students, Harry," Dumbledore reprimanded him gently, "I thought we had agreed on that?"

"No, Albus, we obviously didn't even agree to disagree," Harry smiled charmingly at him, "No one was hurt- could you guarantee the same if I hadn't intervened?"

"I guess not," Dumbledore sighed. "Why don't you continue breakfast? The apple pies are really delicious...Also, Harry, we will discuss this later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry chuckled happily, bowing lightly, and waved to the four Marauders, who still seemed mildly dazed and rather confused by all the attention they were getting, before he once more walked to the Slytherin table, this time actually making it there and plopping down in the free seat beside Lucius that the blond had previously used to store his school things on, which had now landed on the floor "Lucius?"

Lucius debated how to answer the enticing wizard next to him. "Is there something you wanted, Harry?"

"Will you come to Diagon Alley with me, please?" Harry would have looked at him with his best puppy-dog eyes now, but alas, that was no longer an option. "Please, Lucius? Albus won't let me go alone and he decided that if you don't go with me then I'm not allowed to go at all. Please?"

Lucius had a new task now: Seducing Harry Potter (for the sole purpose of allowing him to get rid of all thoughts that contained the black-haired beauty). Now, most everyone would probably start with getting to know the object of their desire, find some common ground, do something nice for them, etc, etc, but Lucius Malfoy was not like everyone else and the thought that he would have to make an effort to get someone into his bed was as laughable as Dumbledore's obsession with lemon drops. No, no, he wouldn't woo the boy. Really, there was no need for it anyway. He didn't **love **him and Harry wanted him already, he was sure.

Harry drew back, shocked, as he felt Lucius' leering gaze fix on him. This was not happening! Damn the senile fool, he had known that there was a reason not to trust the blonde! Hermione always said that he was too naïve for his own good. Draco had once said that he wouldn't even notice someone was hitting on him if he held a written and signed confession of it in his hands, but he was not stupid and his blindness had made him more sensitive. Maybe he was overreacting, but it was better to be safe than sorry and he knew better than to trust any Malfoy, especially this Malfoy. It had been a long time until he had trusted Draco to any extent and, in the end, he knew that he only did so because he had to trust someone and Draco was willing to put up with him.

"I have to go," Harry muttered and jumped up from his chair, fishing for his bag as fast as he could.

"I thought you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me?" Lucius said as he quickly caught up with the fleeing boy, his long legs a definite advantage.

"Just forget it," Harry replied and tried to disappear down the Charms corridor, but the blonde just kept walking beside him.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucius had finally had enough and grabbed Harry's arm, pinning the smaller boy against the wall, ignoring for now the wand that was pointing straight at his heart.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Harry hissed, "now release me at once."

"Not before you tell me why you suddenly changed your mind," Lucius replied and only pushed closer, pressing his body against Harry's small struggling form. "If you hex me the whole house of Slytherin will turn against you," he said and nodded towards his housemates, who had followed them and formed a semi-circle around the two, blocking all escape routes.

"Get away from me," Harry ground out, futily pushing against the taller boy's chest, "please, get away from me," he whispered, his tone turning pleading.

Lucius was startled for a moment at how desperate Harry sounded all of the sudden, but resolved that Harry had wanted to shock him so that he would let him go and, therefore, only held on tighter. "Tell me why you panicked."

"No...and I didn't panic."

"Then I won't let you go," the blonde stated simply. "I can assure you that I'm not nearly as uncomfortable as you seem to be."

"Send them away then," Harry demanded after a while and, with an imperative hand gesture from Lucius, the Slytherins all scattered, leaving them alone.

"Now, tell me."

"The way you looked at me," Harry whispered, "that's why I ran away. I hate it that you looked at me like that. It made me feel dirty... Are you happy now? Let me go now!" he once again pushed against Lucius' chest, managing to dislodge his hold on him and slip away from him.

"Wait!" Lucius grabbed onto Harry's arm once more and before he had time to react, Harry had slapped him across the face.

"You got your answer, Malfoy. Now leave me alone and never look at me like that again or you will get first-hand experience what it's like to be blind."

Lucius was still massaging his cheek long after Harry had disappeared down another corridor; only Severus' chuckle brought him back to reality. "I'm starting to like that boy!" Severus grinned.

"Shut up, Snape," Lucius hissed testily, "and if you don't want to help me you can crawl right back down into the hole you crawled out of."

"Help you?" Severus was still grinning, "I thought you had it under control?"

"I would have had everything under control if that brat was sane," Lucius scowled, putting his book bag over his shoulder. "He obviously is paranoid."

"Or very perceptive," Severus uttered boredly, "you were staring at him quite hungrily, after all..."

"Firstly, I was not and, secondly, even if I had been staring at him, he wasn't supposed to know something like that if he can't see," the blond scowled. "Lastly, he should feel honoured."

Severus snorted. "You are so full of yourself. What are you planning to do now? Time is ticking by..."

"I will get him, Severus," Lucius smirked confidently, "but maybe I need a different approach for this one..."

Severus just rolled his eyes at his friend's "naïvety", though that was a word no one could use in connection with a Malfoy without using quotation marks around it, and then walked away to his first class, leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

No, the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and name had no intention to go to class. Harry had invited him to a trip to Diagon Alley, hadn't he? Why should he miss out on all of the fun? Exactly. There was no reason good enough and so, after a bit of contemplating, he went to the Headmaster's office, knocking rather politely after he had spat out the password, "Whizzing Whizbies", at the gargoyle.

* * *

**This is your chance to tell me what you think. Do it now. Or now. Or now. Or... really, how many prompts do you need? Review NOW!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and by now I have given up all hope of it ever being mine.**

**Author's Note: Hello dearies! Thanks for your reviews and here's the next chapter for you. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I replaced all the previous chapters by the now betaed and improved chapters. We only changed some minor details, but I thought I'd still inform you of this...**

**A huge thanks to my little Firebolt, Silver Lady, for betaing and improving my story! #huggles#**

**

* * *

4. DIAGON ALLEY**

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you are a bit early," the old wizard twinkled at him, "would you care for a lemon drop while we wait?"

Well, that went well, besides the disgusting lemon drops that were shoved under his nose. "No, thank you, Headmaster. Harry failed to inform me what exactly the purpose of this trip was and when we were scheduled to leave. Would you be so kind as to give me the details?"

It never ceased to amaze him how Malfoys could twist their words in such a way that they seemed absolutely polite and undemanding at first glance, but had a bitter aftertaste that could leave you feeling inferior and pathetic, not even worth the air you were breathing. Abraxas Malfoy was a master of this art and his son was catching up to him, fast.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he studied the young blond closely. Lucius was tall and the lanky built of his teenage years (which he had still managed to make look elegant and composed) had given way to a lean, muscular body with broad shoulders and narrow hips. His face was perfectly sculpted, his nose straight, his eyebrows thin and defined, his lips swung in a graceful bow. Malfoy hair, the trademark of every born Malfoy, was silvery white, thick and sleek. Those silver eyes that made him special; he couldn't remember ever having seen another with that eye colour. Abraxas had dark-blue eyes, like the ocean, and they hardly ever looked at you with anything else than perfectly veiled scorn and contempt. Abraxas Malfoy was certainly not a pleasant man.

He thought that the eyes were even more of a trademark than the hair. Those eyes marked them as individuals, he had never seen two Malfoys with the same eyes (and he had been to one of their family reunions once!) and he had never seen anyone else with the Malfoy eyes either. It wasn't only the colour or the shape, it was this determined, stubborn gleam that set them apart. This gleam had always struck him as something so absolutely typical and at the same time so contradictory for a Malfoy.

Malfoys were epitomes of beauty and, though it was a well kept secret, there was a persistent rumour that they had Veela blood running through their veins, which seemed not so farfetched when you looked at them.

Lucius held himself perfectly still, another trait he had always secretly admired in the Malfoy family and though there was some youthfulness and rebellion shining through, with the way he tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair, every line and curve of his body and his face told him exactly what kind of man Lucius would become.

Aberforth had once said the Malfoys were men of principle, they would kill the love of their life out of principle and they would choose one side of a war or the other because of their principles. Minerva had once said that a Malfoy did everything for his reputation, that they were opportunists and egoists and, though that definitely held some truth, it was so far away from it that you couldn't even make it out with an omniglass.

Dumbledore knew what he saw, he knew the rumours and he knew the facts and, since he knew all this, he had a plan. Yes, Dumbledore was scheming again; Harry had been right.

Lucius' eyebrows drew together almost imperceptibly when Dumbledore continued to study him, but he kept himself from reacting in any other way.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Harry asked me today if he could go to Diagon Alley to get his wand and a few other things he will need during his stay here," Dumbledore finally answered, "I trust that you and Miss Evans will be able to keep our little time traveller safe- I have a feeling that he has an unlikely talent to attract trouble," he allowed himself a happy smile and Lucius gave an internal smirk. "You will be leaving as soon as Miss Evans and Harry have found their way here and I expect you to return before dark."

Lucius was struck by the thought of how parental this last order sounded, even though no one had ever told him something like this before. There was no need to anyway since there were wards surrounding his entire family home and since the land that belonged to the Malfoy family was so large that you would need more than a day to get to the borders on foot. Besides, his father had thought it necessary to reinforce the belief in him that Malfoys always get what they want and telling him what to do would totally contradict this point- not that he didn't expect Lucius to obey **him**, of course. It wasn't that his parents didn't care about him, no, not at all, but they felt safe with the knowledge that the house-elves were inconspicuously monitoring his every move and that the age-old magic in every stone and every grain of dirt of the Manor grounds would protect the Malfoy heir. Therefore they didn't bother to take care of him and he was mostly left to his own devices.

Before he could dwell even more on his childhood there was a polite knock on the door and Lily Evans followed by Harry entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Harry," the Headmaster smiled at them, "we were already waiting for you..."

"We?" Harry asked suspiciously, cocking his head slightly trying to make out someone else in the room, but since the Headmaster's office practically hummed with magic from all the little artifacts in it, this was as good as impossible.

"Mr. Malfoy already found his way here," Dumbledore noticed the small wince before Harry's head snapped up, but chose not to comment on it. "You should be going then. I already informed Ollivander that you would be coming and here is the key to the vault your grandparents set up for you," he said as he handed a small silver key over to Lucius, who was nearest to him. "If there is any trouble at all I want you to use this portkey and come back immediately," he added as he handed a moderate sized book to Lily. "The password to activate it is 'Tempus'."

"Why can't we just apparate?" Lily asked, but accepted the portkey nonetheless.

"The Ministry thought that since Harry is still underage he shouldn't be able to apparate and so they wouldn't give him his licence," the Headmaster smiled consolingly at the small boy as he let out a growl. "Besides, there could always be a situation where one of you might not be able to apparate on their own."

"Shouldn't we be going then?" Lucius asked casually, not waiting for a reply before he reached for the pot of Floo powder on the mantelpiece and took a handful, throwing it in the flames, which coloured green. "The Leaky Cauldron," he stated clearly, stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

"Ladies first," Harry bowed deeply and both the Headmaster and the Head Girl noticed that he seemed more relaxed now that Lucius was gone.

Lily sighed, she hated Floo powder. From it's dull grey colour, to the sandy feel in her hands, to the effect that it had. After a bit of hesitation she took some of the hateful stuff in her hand and disdainfully threw it in the fire before shouting her destination with as much conviction as she could muster up, following after Lucius.

"Harry, I hope you know that in this time Voldemort is still at large," Dumbledore stopped him as Harry groped for the pot. "Hogwarts' secrets and your secrets have to stay inside this castle and it would be a fatal blow if Voldemort was to capture you."

"I know, Albus," Harry sighed, "we won't be captured, trust me. They will be absolutely safe," he turned towards the fireplace and threw the powder into the grate. "The Leaky Cauldron."

If possible, he hated travelling with Floo powder even more since he had been blinded. He used to close his eyes, but now that was useless and the thought of landing so suddenly in a new and possibly unknown location scared him more than he was willing to admit. It was better when he could be sure that someone he trusted would be there to catch him when he tumbled out, but even that didn't prevent a slight panic to take reign of his body.

Lily was still grumbling, displeased, after she had picked herself up from the floor under the contemptuous looks of one Lucius Malfoy when the flames tinted green once again and, since it was a work day and they were about the only guests in the Leaky Cauldron, it had to be Harry. Lucius quickly stepped forward, pulling Harry to his chest before he could hit the floor and then helped him stand up, his arms still loosely wrapped around the incredibly thin waist.

"It seems that we find ourselves in this situation quite often," he smirked in satisfaction, leisurely stroking Harry's back. Harry tried to escape his hands and pressed closer to the blond, though he hastily struggled free when he noticed what he was doing. Lucius was doing. Lucius allowed it without comment, even going so far as to take a step back when the smaller boy had steadied himself.

"I hate Floo powder," Harry voiced disgustedly after he had composed himself. "Why can't wizards do something useful for once and invent another way of travelling?"

"There are portkeys," Lucius reminded him while Lily nodded whole-heartedly in response to Harry's exclamation.

"I hate portkeys!" Harry complained petulantly and tried to brush off the soot of his clothes- he just knew that his bandage was grey now.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about," Lucius declared haughtily, "it's not that difficult to land on your feet after travelling by Floo powder or by portkey."

"I would like to see you try to ride a bicycle," Harry snapped before grabbing Lily's hand. "Is this okay, Miss Evans? It's easier for me this way..."

Lily nodded before she became aware that Harry couldn't see her. "Sure, Harry, and you can call me Lily, just don't try anything."

"What is a bicycle?" Lucius demanded to know, catching up with the two smaller students.

"Thanks, we should go to Gringotts first," Harry said as he ignored the blond. "Why would you think I would try something? And what exactly would you define as a something?"

"Hello, what is a bicycle?" Lucius asked annoyed.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," Harry waved his question aside, "we are talking."

"And I want an answer to my question," Lucius pressed out. "Without me you would mostly likely still be kissing the floor."

"A bicycle is a vehicle with two wheels and you have to pedal to make it move," Lily said over her shoulder before turning back to Harry. "I only wanted to make clear that I have no need for another Potter getting on my nerves."

"So you need only one Potter?," Harry asked innocently and broke into laughter, clearly imagining the blush that followed instead of an answer.

"You can't tell him," Lily nearly begged, throwing a nervous look at the Malfoy heir, who was morosely following after them, but seemingly hadn't heard a word of their conversation.

"I won't," Harry promised earnestly. "But could you maybe give him a chance? I mean he has been crushing on you for how long? Six years? Maybe it would solve everything if you just went out with him once..."

"He's just so..." Lily made an elaborate gesture with her hands, not knowing what words to use. "Stubborn! He always does the same things, though he knows that it won't work on me. That does nothing to convince me he has any brains in his head."

Harry chuckled. "I've heard about that, but maybe it's time that you change your answer if he isn't willing to change his question."

"You seem to be awfully insistent on this," Lily muttered suspiciously. "I'm not your mother, am I?"

"It would be kind of unfair if I told you, but didn't tell my dad," Harry smiled at her.

"But it's also kind of unfair that Potter knows he's your dad while I could very well be, but have no clue."

"I assure you your not my dad," Harry smirked, "and maybe I'll tell you if you are my mother when you go out with my dad."

"Why would you want me to go out with your dad if I'm not your mother?" Lily reasoned.

"Maybe because I want my dad to move on," Harry shrugged. "We are there, aren't we?"

While the two of them had talked pleasantly Lucius had followed them, wondering why he was so obsessed with a boy that obviously had no intention to ever go near him again. Sure, he was beautiful, but beauty was no reason for his heart to beat irregularly whenever Harry was around, it was no reason for his eyes being glued to Harry's slim form, it was no reason for his skin to still feel so tingly where Harry had touched him earlier. He shouldn't be feeling like this, Malfoys shouldn't be feeling like this. He growled softly when Lily pulled the small boy closer to her to avoid collision with one of the small stands in front of the Apothecary before he focused once again on Harry's lithe form.

If he hadn't been so preoccupied with imagining it was his hand Harry was holding then he might have noticed the similarities between the two of them. The same straight posture, the proud tilt of the head, the pale skin, the slender build, the long-fingered and thin hands. They were about the same height, though Lily looked rather healthy in comparison to her son. It wasn't only the bandage over his eyes or Harry's skinny form; somehow he held himself with so much defiance that you couldn't be sure that he wasn't only hiding his blindness.

"Malfoy, can I have my key, please?" Harry jerked him from his thoughts.

"What happened to Lucius?" the blond replied annoyed. "What is your problem?"

"At the moment, I need my key," Harry stated, holding out his hand expectantly. "If you would?"

"What is wrong? " Lucius insisted stubbornly.

"My key, please," Harry said in the same way.

"Answer the question."

"Give me the key."

"Oh, honestly, boys!" Lily cried exasperatedly, taking the key out of Lucius' hand and giving it to the waiting goblin. "Malfoy, Potter, we are going, stop this nonsense at once."

Harry caved at once, Lucius noted displeased, and meekly followed the redhead to the carts. He looked chastised, grounded and, for one absurd moment, Lucius thought that Harry looked absolutely helpless when he gave up his control like this and he liked it. He wanted Harry to look helpless because of him, he wanted Harry to submit to him, yield to him. _Now, that's more like a Malfoy! _His father would be proud of him. Power, control, that was something Malfoys could relate to. He forbid himself from commenting on the other thoughts that followed, which weren't so worthy of the Malfoy heir anymore.

The goblin led them to the carts, telling them in a gruff voice to get in before the wild ride began. Lily had managed to take the seat between the two Slytherins, despite Lucius' attempts to change that, and so they lapsed into a brooding silence.

"We are here, Mr. Potter," the goblin croaked and Harry thanked him as he got up, waiting for the door to swing open.

"Let me help you, Harry," Lily offered as Harry hesitantly shuffled forward one hand outstretched. "I'll get your money."

She gently pushed him back to the cart, wondering briefly how she could like the smaller Potter so much after only a few hours, before she scooped a generous amount of money into Harry's bag.

Lucius at once took this opportunity, gentlemanly helping the black-haired boy to climb back in, and then sat next to him.

"Harry," he whispered near his ear, ignoring the small flinch for now, "don't be angry with me anymore, okay? Do you really want to not talk to me all day? I won't look at you like that anymore..."

"You did it again, Lucius," Harry stated furiously, "I could feel it. I'm not one of your bimbos and I will not allow you to treat me like that."

"Harry," Lucius whispered insistently, "I mean no harm with the way I'm looking at you. I respect you. I never met someone as fascinating as you. Don't take me for some perverted idiot, Harry. You do know that there were a lot of people staring at you, don't you?"

"We can go," Lily squeezed in on the other side of Harry, nodding to the goblin, and they were brought back to the main hall.

Lucius, as if naturally, took Harry's hand this time; who was so deep in thought that he didn't protest. "I suggest we go to Ollivander now." Lily nodded her agreement and so they made their way to the wandmaker.

"Ah, I've been expecting you, Harry Potter," the soft voice of Ollivander drifted out of one of the narrow aisles in the tiny, shabby looking shop and soon after Harry felt himself being scrutinised very thoroughly as the old man moved close to his face. "Ah, Miss Evans, ten and a quarter inches, willow and unicorn hair, a charming wand for a charming young lady," Harry was relieved that the wandmaker had focused on someone else now, "and Mr. Malfoy, ebony, twelve and a half inches, a powerful wand, an excellent wand for a young man with your resources. Now, I heard you had the wand of another wizard?" Ollivander asked as he turned back to Harry, who instinctively took a step back.

"Yes," he said defiantly.

"Can I see it?"

"No. I keep the identities of my spies a secret," Harry protectively wrapped the wand in his sleeve.

"Do you know, Mr. Potter, what it means if another trusts you with their wand?" the old man changed the subject.

"We were all rather desperate," Harry shrugged his shoulders, "could I have my own wand now? Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."

"May I inquire how you managed to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with that particular wand?" the wandmaker whispered curiously.

"Priori Incantatem only works once," Harry answered and Lily gasped.

"Priori Incantatem?! But then that would mean..."

"Brother wands," Harry nodded. "I would like my wand now."

"Let's see," Ollivander waved his own wand and the tape measure started to sizzle around him, "perhaps this one?"

He tried to press a thin wand into Harry's hand. "This is not my wand, Mr. Ollivander," said as he held out his hand imperiously. "_Accio_ my wand."

There was a bit of rumbling in the background and one of the boxes clattered to the floor, until Harry finally felt his own wand in his hand again.

"Quite impressive, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said, seemingly a bit disgruntled, "we can expect great things from you, I'm sure."

"I already fulfilled everyone's expectations," Harry smirked lightly. "I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Ollivander. I'll send the wand back when I return to my own time. Let's go."

"How did you do that?" Lily asked curiously after they had left the small shop.

"You don't exactly need your wand to do magic," Harry explained, "it's what small children do- the Ministry calls it accidental magic. Once they get their wands they tend to forget about this ability, purebloods especially, since they get their wands sooner. I never had the opportunity to forget about it..."

"Then why did you need your wand?" Lucius asked a bit miffed. "I mean you could use that other wand, couldn't you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded slightly, "but that wand demands too much of my magic, therefore my spells can easily turn out too powerful. It's a wand for someone who's used to holding back his emotions and therefore his magic. Someone who's able to replenish their magic very quickly. I don't like the feel of it; and wandless magic is very draining."

They silently passed one of the shop owners who curiously stared at the blind boy, earning himself a glare from cold silver eyes. Finally they reached Flourish & Blotts and Lucius pushed the door open allowing the two younger students to step through. Lily at once was mesmerised by the variety of books, quickly and, with an air of implicitness, she walked over to the Charms section, leaving the two Slytherins to themselves.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Flourish had entered through a small door behind the counter, carrying a stack of shiny, new books, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I trust everything was alright with the last delivery? I rather thought it was still the school term," he chuckled a bit. "Well, I guess sometimes I'm a bit behind the times..."

"I'm here because my friend Harry here," he gently pushed the younger boy to stand in front of him, "needs new books."

"Ah, yes, I think there was a note," the slender wizard put down his books and shuffled through some papers until he held up a crumpled paper triumphantly. "I always have some problems with reading Mr. Blotts' handwriting, I'm afraid,... Mr. Porter, is it?"

"Potter," Harry corrected him gently, "could you help me find my books, please?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I must apologise," the shop owner bowed lightly. "I'll be right back, just one moment."

"Where did Lily go off to? " Harry asked Lucius, who had one arm loosely resting on Harry's hip, though the black-haired boy didn't seem to be enjoying it very much.

"She's up the stairs to your right," Lucius answered soothingly, casually pulling the other Slytherin closer. "So, what else will we need to buy after we are done here?"

"Lucius, please, let me go," Harry struggled weakly against the tight hold and to his surprise found himself free a moment later.

"You just have to tell me, Harry," Lucius murmured softly, capturing one of the small pale hands. "I meant no harm to you."

"I know," Harry blushed a little, "and thanks for yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"You told the other Slytherins that they were not to attack me, thank you," Harry explained.

"I thought you couldn't hear us," Lucius replied, surprised.

"I know," Harry smiled at him, "but what kind of Slytherin would I be to pass up such an opportunity?"

"So, if you know that I protected you, why were you so strange this morning?" Lucius raised an eyebrow expectantly, tugging Harry closer when the small boy made to turn away.

"I already told you..." Harry snapped in annoyance, but it didn't come out as strong as he had wanted it to.

"Yes, I know, the way I looked at you," Lucius sighed, "and that was all? Salazar, Harry, half of the school was staring at you and it's not like I was about to rape you..."

Harry winced. "You are a Malfoy..."

"And?" Lucius prompted.

"I know Draco and I know how he thinks. He thinks that everything he wants rightfully belongs to him and he won't give up until he has it," Harry whispered.

"So you are afraid that I will get you eventually?" Lucius concluded, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm afraid of what lengths you would be willing to go to get me and that you won't even realise it when you've gone too far..."

"So are you afraid of my son too?" the blond inquired, not sure how else to respond to that revelation.

"No," Harry protested, "he's my best friend! He would never hurt me!"

"And yet you compare me to him?" Lucius raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You say that you are afraid of me because Draco gets what he wants and yet you are not afraid of him? I fail to see the logic in that statement."

"I don't know you, Lucius," the smaller boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sure, I've seen you and I know what Draco told me about his childhood, but other than that you are a stranger to me. I know Severus and the Lestranges and most of the other Slytherins better. I know which side they're on and I know what to expect from them. I don't know that from you. You could be Voldemort's right hand man or Dumbledore's top spy, you could be a twisted pervert or a loving father. I just don't know what to think of you, Lucius. You can't expect me to trust a literal stranger."

"Do I at least get a chance?" Lucius asked, strangely flattered by Harry's explanation- it seemed whatever way he would choose he would be successful and, really, who wouldn't want to be a mystery?

"Would you accept it if I said no?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," Lucius smirked, relieved when a small smile flittered over Harry's pale face. "Then you have your answer."

"My excuses," Mr. Flourish gasped, putting down a stack of books on the counter, "here are your school books, Mr. Potter, and if I may ask a favour of you? This book has been lying around for some time now and can't seem to remember what it is. Could you tell me?"

Harry smiled slightly, nodded and began to glide his hands over the uneven cover and Lucius had the stupid thought that the book didn't deserve such attention while he most definitely did. "'Nightingale' by Stella Starbright," Harry said finally, handing the book back, "it's a collection of fairytales."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Potter," the wispy-haired man hummed gratefully, putting the book under the counter. "I was wondering why no one wanted to buy it, but I guess that's rather understandable as I had put it with the Arithmancy books..."

"Excuse me," Lucius spoke up, "I would like to buy that book."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused, "You can't read it."

"But I have every intention to learn it," Lucius replied haughtily, just as Lily joined them again with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Maybe you could teach me?" he added huskily, whispering in Harry's ear.

"That would be seventy-three galleons and sixteen sickles and three knuts for you, Mr. Potter, and five galleons and eight sickles for you, Mr. Malfoy," the book shop owner stated cheerfully. "Anything for you, Miss Evans? I remember this new book on creating your own charms, it just came in yesterday..."

"Yes, I saw it," Lily sighed blissfully, "maybe I'll come back later to buy it. I don't have any money with me..."

"I can buy it," Harry offered at once.

"No, you can't," Lily insisted, snapping back to reality.

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything bought with Potter money," Lily stated stubbornly.

"Fine, then," Harry sighed, "could I buy this book, please?"

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in confusion.

"I happen to be interested in this book, too," Harry groaned (which excited Lucius on a whole new level), "and I have no qualms about buying something with my money. I'll take everything."

"I can get my book on my own," the blond spoke up, catching Harry's hand that was handing over the correct amount of money.

"I still owe you for freeing your house-elf," the black-haired boy argued and waited for Mr. Flourish to put the books into a bag for him before shrinking them. "You two should just learn to accept a gift, honestly, you spoil all the fun."

Lily seemed rather uneasy after that last sentence and Lucius highly suspected that she had been told something like this a lot of times before, and they spent the short walk to Madam Malkins' Robes for all Occasions in silence.

"Let me help you, deary," Madam Malkins greeted them cheerfully and guided Harry to the stool that stood in front of the mirror. "You must be the exchange student Headmaster Dumbledore informed me about. New school robes, sweetie?"

Harry nodded mutely, seeming very subdued for some reason, as the witch slipped his old robes from his shoulders and replaced them with new ones and started to mark where she needed to take out some material and where the robes where too long.

"What colour, dear?" she asked after she had finished.

"Black," Harry murmured, stepping from the stool, and shrugged into his old robes.

"And what house crest would you like?" the witch smiled at the black-haired boy, her quill perched expectantly.

"Slytherin," Harry muttered once again. "How much do I owe you?"

The witch named the price, helping Harry to sort out his money. "I'll send them directly to Hogwarts once they are ready. This way you won't have to carry them all day long."

"Thank you," Harry gave her a tentative smile before he left the store, not bothering to check if the other two students were following him.

"Hey, Harry, wait," Lily grabbed onto his arm. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Harry snapped irritably, freeing himself from her grasp.

"You're sure not acting like it," the green-eyed girl argued back. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

"Do you despise James Potter so much that you wouldn't accept his parents' money, nor mine, even if it was for such a short time?" Harry asked desperately. "Do you hate him that much? Do you want the answer to your question? Yes, yes, you are, and now I'm wondering how that worked out. I always thought that my parents were madly in love with each other, that they loved me so much that they were willing to die for me, and it was okay like that, but if you can't even muster up the strength to accept a gift from me, I would rather have died... Damnit, Lily, I don't know my father and all I have from him are some photos and what Sirius and Remus told me and now you come and make him sound bad and then force me to believe it..." Harry choked out, putting his arms around his head protectively as if he feared it would burst from so many emotions.

Lily was shocked to say the least. _Her son_! _Her son! James's son!_

"Could you leave us alone for a moment, Malfoy?" she asked quietly and her throat hurt slightly as she forced the words past her lips.

She didn't wait for the blond to turn around reluctantly before she carefully cradled her son to her chest, sitting down on the steps of the shop, Harry's limp body in her arms. She could feel the bones and ribs as she cautiously started to rub his back, rocking him slightly like her own mother used to do when she had been upset. Finally the hiccoughing and sobbing abated slightly.

"I don't hate James," she whispered reassuringly, "and I know he would never hurt me, Harry. He wouldn't rape me or feed me a love potion. If we married in the future, I'm sure we loved each other. He is kind of cute after all. And I'm sure we loved you, I already like you very much and James does too."

"Then why are you so bitter about James?" Harry sniffed.

"Because I want him to make an effort. No, I don't want him to ask me every chance he gets if I'll go out with him. I want him to do something nice for me first, I want him to really get to know me, to do something **just for me**, Harry, do you understand? I don't want to be number thirty-tree on his list..."

"Can I help him?" Harry asked hopefully and Lily smiled in return. "Yes, maybe that'll hurry things up."

Harry laughed happily, hugging his mother fiercely. "Thank you!"

"I have something in common with James," Lily smiled down at her son, who was totally oblivious to it, "you; and if we get such a great son, I'm sure it's worth to go out with Potter."

Harry blushed brightly, murmuring something Lily didn't quite catch, before he stood up once more, extending his hand to help her up.**

* * *

**

**I'll spend the weekend reading the seventh and last book so if you want me to update before that you'll have to give me a bit more motivation. I know I should be grateful for even getting this many reviews, but after you guys showered me with so many reviews for _Unintentionally Yours_ I'm a bit spoilt. **

**And unless you want to try it with a shock therapy which might result in a very heavy writer's block, you had better write me a review right now! #stomps foot# #throws a tantrum#...**


	5. Muggle London

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his friends- I don't!**

**Author's Note: This chapter is for everyone who still has to wait for the last book (like I #sob#, I won't get it until morning and then I have to wait for my friend). Thanks for your reviews and I will answer them tomorrow.**

**Thankies to Silver Lady for betaing.**

* * *

**5. MUGGLE LONDON**

"I need to buy chocolate," Harry stated, "and some muggle clothes."

"You seem to make a habit of ignoring me," Lucius muttered, quickly catching up with them and slipping an arm around Harry's waist once more, ignoring the meek protests. "Where are we going?"

"Muggle London," Harry laughed happily, "I know this little shop, it's great, you'll love it. Don't make such a face..."

"What face?" Lucius asked perplexedly, reluctantly following the two others out to the muggle part of the city.

"That face that says that you are so much better than any muggle and that they wouldn't even deserve to be graced by your presence if they rolled out a red carpet for you and scrubbed the pavement with tooth brushes," Harry explained with conviction and Lily started to giggle after a quick look at Lucius' snobbish face. "Seems I was right."

"And why do we need to go to this **lovely** shop?" Lucius asked in annoyance, but instinctively drew Harry closer as he caught a man leering at the slight boy.

"To buy chocolate," Harry smiled happily up at him. "But first we need a clothes shop, do you see one?"

"There's one just down the alley, it looks rather nice," Lily offered and led her son into the small, but neat looking shop, where they were immediately greeted by a young brunet with expressive brown eyes. "May I help you?" he asked with a friendly smile and Harry immediately took a liking to him.

"Could you maybe help me find some suitable clothes?" he asked, freeing himself from Lucius' arms. "Jeans, sweaters, tee-shirts and underwear." He blushed lightly as he mumbled the last word.

"Sure thing," the young man smiled. "Any preferences?" Harry shrugged, not really caring as long as it was comfortable (Draco would have had a nervous breakdown). "Well, I'm sure we'll find something. Let's start with the jeans, shall we. They're over here; do you need help?"

"No, not really," the black-haired boy declined. "Lucius," he tugged the blond down and whispered in his ear, interrupting his angry staring at the clerk, "would you please change some of my money into muggle money? Here, this should be more than enough," he pressed his money bag into Lucius' hands, after taking a handful of galleons out first.

"Dumbledore said we shouldn't split up," Lucius argued.

"No, he didn't," Harry stated with a small shake of his head. "Let Lily give you the portkey. It's more likely that they'd attack a single person than two people in the muggle world and I can keep the two of us safe. Don't worry, Lucius, please?"

The blond bit back any argument and wordlessly turned away, letting Harry's hands slip from his arms. It was quite clear that Harry didn't want him here and, while this didn't mean that he would give up before he had got what he wanted, he really had no need to impose himself on Harry- it would be much better to make himself scarce. If Harry wanted to play hard to get he could do that too. Nonetheless, he quickly looked for a side alley and, after he had made sure that no muggles were around, he apparated to Gringotts. He strode over to an open counter, snapped at the goblin to change the money and then hastened back.

What he saw almost made him gape (almost, not at all, being the key word in this case). Harry was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a new pair of jeans that looked decidedly too tight, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. They clung to Harry's hips, one sharp hipbone peeking over the dark blue material as the small pale hands glided over his thighs.

"Lily? What do you think?" he asked unsurely, making the Head Girl look up from the book Harry had bought for her.

But before she could answer the clerk spoke up, eyeing the lithe boy appreciatively. "You look gorgeous, Harry, they fit perfectly," he put his hands on Harry's hips, pushing the jeans just a bit deeper and Lucius could see Harry's muscles tense in preparation to flee. Seconds later he had pushed the muggle off of his soon-to-be boy-friend.

"Keep your sweaty, dirty, little hands away from him," he hissed, pushing Harry behind him, but still maintained a tight hold on the delicate boy.

The shop employee held his hands up in surrender as it became clear that Harry wouldn't protest and had indeed buried his head in Lucius' robes. "No offence, man. I didn't know he was already spoken for," then disappeared in a small storeroom behind the counter, thinking that it was a shame to waste such a sexy young man on someone who obviously enough had no fashion sense or had read too many fantasy books.

Lucius carefully turned around, shielding the thin Slytherin from Lily, who was unsuccessfully trying to reach her son, and tilted his head up. He didn't know what told him so, but he had the feeling that Harry was very upset and even slightly frightened and he had the distinct notion that he was crying, though he wasn't sure what told him so.

"Don't," Harry pleaded as he leaned down to brush his lips over Harry's, "you have your chance- don't squander it!"

"Okay," Lucius whispered with unfamiliar tenderness in his voice, cupping Harry's face. "Should we help you pick out your clothes?"

Harry nodded hesitantly, allowing Lucius to push him into one of the cubicles. During the next half hour Lucius was in his element and even Lily looked up every once in a while to either comment on Harry's outfit or to put a stop to Lucius when he threatened to smother her poor son.

"Harry, why don't you take that pullover in blue?" Lily asked after having finished the first chapter of her book. "You don't want to have only black clothes, do you? I think that colour suits you perfectly."

"Black is black," Harry blushed a little, fiddling with the hem of the sweater. "There are many different kinds of blues or greens or reds or whatever. I never know how exactly they look."

"Was that why you were dressed completely in black when you... dropped in on us?" Lucius asked, carefully adjusting Harry's clothes on his small frame.

"What?" Harry seemed confused for a moment. "Oh, that. It was to confuse the Death Eaters; they only looked black to the other side."

"Well, do you want to look like a Death Eater?" the blond challenged before leaning to whisper in Harry's ear. "Although, you're much too cute to be a Death Eater anyway..."

"I don't know what they look like," Harry insisted, but then Lily finally mustered up the strength to abandon her book, walking over to her son.

"You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Harry replied, "but I trust Remus too, and I would never let him pick out my clothes."

Lily winced compassionately. "Okay, but Malfoy and I both agree that you look good in that blue pullover."

"Besides, Slytherin already has Severus- we don't need another goth," Lucius ordered sternly. "I wouldn't have you wear something ridiculous and have you disgrace the house of Slytherin."

"Now, that is convincing," the black-haired boy laughed, "I have enough clothes in any case- don't protest, Lucius."

"You still need new underwear," Lily reminded him and Harry groaned. "I'm sure it will go pretty fast. Malfoy, help me."

"You cannot pick out my underwear," Harry protested with a bright blush.

"Don't be silly!" Lily rolled her bright green eyes. "All the underwear they have here is packed and you won't be able to tell what it looks like so we will have to pick it out for you."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "but it's still embarrassing."

Lucius was tempted to pick out a bit more interesting shorts and panties, but after a glare from Lily, he instead settled for rather plain white and black briefs and a pair of dark green boxer shorts and a pack of black and white socks. Lily also added panties in different shades of blue to the pile and three pairs of colourful hooped socks.

"Are you quite finished?" Harry complained and Lily answered with a yes. "Finally. Now I want chocolate."

"You're just as ridiculous as Potter," Lily growled before she could stop herself.

"Well, I am a Potter," Harry chuckled, "and I think that everyone who doesn't like chocolate is highly suspicious. Lily, can you handle the payment? I rather hate those muggle wads."

"Sure thing," the Gryffindor nodded, "if Malfoy gives me the money..."

"Here," Lucius pushed the bag with the money and the portkey into her hands. "We'll wait outside."

He took hold of Harry's hand, dragging him outside, barely restraining from sagging against the wall when the door closed behind them. He debated for a moment if he should risk it, but then pulled the smaller boy into his arms, resting his head on Harry's, relishing as the thin arms wrapped around his midsection.

"So, does that mean that if I like chocolate that I'm trustworthy?" he implored softly and Harry turned his head to the side.

"That depends on what chocolate you like," Harry murmured drowsily.

Lucius was just about to inquire which chocolate would get him into Harry's good graces when Lily came out of the shop, easily shrinking the shopping bags and putting them in her robe pocket. Harry quickly disentangled himself from Lucius' arms, skipping over to Lily and taking her hand before dragging her down the street, leaving Lucius to follow and to wonder whether Harry was really worth it.

He came to the conclusion that, yes, he was when he remembered the perfection in which Harry's body had moulded into his and how warm and almost tingly it had made him feel to take his hand and not have him draw back. He wanted Harry, more than he had ever wanted anyone else and the only chance he had to get rid of this longing seemed to be to fulfil his wishes.

"Malfoy," Lily called sharply sometime later, "are you coming in or what?"

Really, day-dreaming was so beneath him! The shop was small and it almost disappeared between the two huge four-story houses next to it. There was a small sign hanging over the entrance that looked to come from medieval times and, though someone had obviously taken good care of it, it was hard to read. Behind the show window were different kinds of chocolates, all labelled with small white tabs with golden edges, tastefully arranged around what looked like a chocolate model of the Tower Bridge. Inside stood small round tables with squashy red chairs and little dried flowers on top of the tables. Harry was already happily chatting with the round-faced shopowner, ordering three hot chocolates for them and white marzipan chocolate for Sirius.

"Lucius," Harry reached out to the blond, smiling slightly, "try this. It's new."

"Rhubarb and strawberry," the owner answered his questioning gaze, while he heated their cacao.

"Try it," the smaller Slytherin urged him, "it's really good."

It was good, Lucius had to admit that, but it didn't beat the white chocolate cake or watching Harry nipping his cacao. It didn't beat the cappuccino chocolate he tried later, either.

"What's your favourite chocolate?" Harry asked Lily, earning himself a suspicious look before the Head Girl answered. "I liked the yogurt one."

Harry nodded in agreement and then asked for a bar of this chocolate when Lily had wandered off to admire the Tower Bridge. "Do you want anything, Lucius?"

"Yes, you!" Lucius pressed close to Harry's back, his large hands resting on the tiny hips as he brushed his lips over the shell of Harry's ear.

"Lucius," Harry said warningly, "please, slow down. If you think such blatantly obvious pick-up lines will work on me, you are sorely mistaken."

Lucius nearly sighed in frustration. Why was it that all his charms didn't work on this boy? And he had charm, no one in their right mind could deny that. Boys and girls alike melted when he touched them like this, they went spineless and bent to his every will. They flushed and felt faint when he merely looked at them in a sort of detached disgust and though some might vividly deny that he had that effect on almost everyone, it was a simple fact of life that he did. He was used to it by now and that Harry didn't seem interested in him at all unless it was to tell him off, was kind of upsetting, not to mention very annoying. Of course it was also intriguing, but that didn't change the point that he would rather it was different!

"And what works on you?" he whispered, controlling his emotions.

"Honesty," Harry turned around, leaning against the counter. "I will see through all your lies and all the plots you might come up with, Lucius. I don't like to be used and if you make me feel like I'm just a toy, I will get revenge on you."

"Now you told me what I am not to do," Lucius answered charmingly, holding back a scowl, "but what am I to do then?"

"It would be supercilious of me to fool myself into thinking I could order a Malfoy around," Harry chuckled, "and you shouldn't fool yourself into thinking I would tell you something like this- where would the fun be in that?"

"Do you need anything else?" Lily joined them again, before Lucius could come up with a witty retort that would get him the desired answer.

"No, we can go back to Hogwarts for all I care," Harry shrugged. "Goodbye, Mr. Sheradin."

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Potter," the shop owner smiled a rather toothless smile, which in Lucius' opinion didn't really encourage one to buy something. "Here's your chocolate."

"Thank you," Harry returned the smile, accepting the small package and putting it into his robe pocket. "Say hello to your wife for me. I hope she will feel better soon."

"Oh, don't worry. She's a strong one, that one," the shop owner chuckled, getting a far away look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with his wife?" Lily asked as they slowly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"She has leukeamia," Harry whispered. "She will die within the year."

Lily gasped in shock, clutching onto Harry's hand. "That's terrible. How can you stand knowing something like that?"

"I hardly have a choice in that matter," Harry sighed. "It's the way things are."

"Do you believe in fate and destiny and such?" Lily asked curiously.

"I believe that things happen for a reason and that our choices make us the people we are," Harry shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "If you want to call that fate..."

They walked in silence for a while and Lucius unsuccessfully tried to inconspicuously get a hold of Harry's hand that seemed to have disappeared in the folds of his robes for good, clearly imagining the smirk on the younger boy's features, since Harry was so focused on Lily.

"It must be hard for you to be here," Lily finally stated, looking at her son, judging his reaction.

"It's a chance for me to get to know my parents and some of my friends from another point of view," Harry answered pensively. "It's true, I would rather go back home now and find out how the war ended and if my friends are still alive, but it's not that bad," he smiled at the redhead. "I have charming company."

"Were you referring to me or to Malfoy?" Lily whispered after quickly checking that the blond didn't seem interested in their conversation.

"To you, of course," Harry answered, shocked. "Why would I make such a comment about Lucius?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the way he flirts with you," Lily asked incredulously, thinking to herself if all male Potters were so unable to get a hint.

"It's not like he's serious," Harry shrugged. "It's just his way to get me to give him information."

"Duh," Lily mocked him, "and James merely wants to borrow my Charms homework."

"It's not true," Harry protested, going pale as the seriousness of Lucius' advances hit home. "It can't be true."

"Hey," Lily consoled him, pretending to be looking closely at one of the displays and dragging Harry with her, leaving Lucius to roll his eyes skywards, "it's not that bad. I mean, it could be...well, anyone really. As long as Lucius has his eyes on you, you can be sure that no one will try anything."

"But he's my best friend's dad..."

"And that really doesn't matter as long as he loves you," Lily argued.

"But he doesn't."

"Who says that?" Lily challenged. "I watched you today. You are more than a simple crush to him- and, believe me, that already says more than enough. He really listened to you. I don't think he's used that ability in quite some time; and he was considerate of your feelings. He was also rather civil to me in marked contrast to his normal attitude. If you were just anyone he wouldn't even have bothered to learn your name because you are a halfblood."

"Why are you so insistent on this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because firstly, you want to set me up, so I will set you up as well and, secondly, because you look like you could need someone to protect you in the snake pit and because, lastly, you seem to bring out the best in Malfoy."

"How very Slytherin of you," Harry gasped in mock shock. "So this is about revenge."

"Not only," Lily assured him. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Harry."

"I know, Mum," Harry hugged her tightly, "and I know that Dad will make you happy or I wouldn't work on getting you two together."

"I will go out with James if you go out with Lucius," Lily stated and got the distinct notion that Harry was scowling at her.

"He hasn't even asked me out yet," the black-haired wizard answered.

"Well, then you should perhaps work on that," Lily smiled sweetly.

"I have time."

"You know, people tell me I have an annoying attitude- now I know where I got it from," Harry smirked before he turned around, catching up with Lucius, who was disdainfully watching a group of tourists on what seemed like a ghost tour.

"Are you finally done talking about me?" he asked, annoyed, but nonetheless took Harry's offered hand, feeling the by now familiar tingling spreading from his fingertips up his arms before they eventually settled in his stomach.

"For now, at least," Harry smiled at him, tugging him in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. "I wanted to thank you for coming with me and being almost decent."

"Almost decent?" Lucius echoed incredulously. "I've been more than almost decent!"

"Yes, that's the problem," Harry chuckled. "Lily said you were flirting with me and I want to know if it's true."

"Are you serious?" Lucius asked, not sure if Harry was making fun of him or not.

"Yes, I'm serious," Harry scowled at him. "I want to know if you flirted with me for any other reason than getting information."

"Of course, I did, Harry!" Lucius exclaimed. "If I only wanted information I would have found an easier way."

"I told you," Lily spoke up, before she once again disappeared behind her book.

"But why?" Harry questioned almost desperately.

"I already told you. It's because I find you fascinating and beautiful and I would hate to see you with someone else. You are mine, Harry, whether you realise it yet or not."

"I'm no one's possession," Harry hissed at him, "and I will never belong to you."

"We'll see about that," Lucius replied sweetly though his voice carried an almost menacing undertone. "However, I was wondering which house-elf you were referring to earlier."

"Lucius, you will not just change the subject," Harry snapped at him. "How dare you treat me like this!"

"No, Harry," Lucius retorted sharply, backing Harry into a wall, "how dare **you** treat me like this? How dare you ignore me and send me on errands like a stupid owl? This is a crappy chance, Harry. You don't want to be treated like- what did you say?- oh, yes, like one of my bimbos. Well, let me tell you something, I don't want to be treated like a nobody and that's what you have been doing. You ignored me yesterday, you slapped me this morning and then you went back to ignoring me. You are a fucking tease, Harry, whether you realise it or not. How can you complain about the way I look at you when you provoke it all the time? You are so fucking sweet and tempting and irresistible that you really can't blame it on me if I want to kiss you senseless and ravish you."

"Malfoy, let go of Harry," Lily tried to intervene, but Harry was caught between the blond's hands as effectively as in a prison with iron barred windows and doors and manacles to keep him in place.

"I wanted a chance and I tried to be considerate and what not," Lucius continued. "Didn't I stop when you told me to? Didn't I let you go when you asked? What else do you expect from me? I thought you wanted to get to know **me** and not someone who may look like me but has no mind of his own."

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Harry said meekly, forcing himself to relax in Lucius' grip.

Lucius shook his head slowly. "So, what you're telling me is that you want me to stop flirting with you."

"No," Harry blushed, "I enjoy your attention, but your advances made me very uncomfortable. You are too fast for me, Lucius, I had some bad experiences and I just need more time. I really want to get to know you, though, Lucius, can't we start over again? Please?"

Lily watched the older wizard's face warily, relieved as a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "I already said that you're irresistible, Harry. I once again fall prey to your charm," sighed Lucius, shaking his head slightly.

Harry shifted a little and Lucius, as if just realising that he was still pressing Harry's upper arms against the stone wall, hastily pulled back, though he was stopped by Harry's arms wrapping around his neck.

"I don't want to change you, Lucius," he whispered, "but I'd be very grateful to you if you could be a little less forceful and forward until I get used to your presence. You must consider that I don't have the privilege of being swept off my feet by your breathtaking beauty..."

Lucius gently ruffled Harry's hair and had a small smirk on his face. "You are just very unlucky like that."

"Or maybe I'm very lucky that I'm not blinded by your handsome features. It would be fatal if I only fell in love with you because of your looks and your money, wouldn't it?" Harry laughed at him, "Maybe I'd completely miss your personality."

"That's impossible," Lucius replied haughtily.

"What about Narcissa Black?" Harry offered and Lucius winced. "Point taken. Let's get back to Hogwarts, shall we?"

But it wasn't to be that easy.

"Lily, the portkey!" Harry shouted as soon as he noted the dark presence of cloaked men in the small pub, as he brandished his wand.

The redhead allowed herself to be pushed into a corner, already frantically searching through her robe pockets as the two wizards shielded her from the Death Eaters. There were about seven of them in the dingy looking room and the few other guests seemed to have fled.

"Mr. Potter, I presume," a scratchy voice greeted in clear amusement, while the owner of the voice watched the three students, already assessing their worth, "why don't you come here for a chat? Maybe we'll spare your friends then..."

"Let me think about it," Harry put his finger to his temple. "No, there is no need for me to talk with you, Mr. Jugson. I can give you my answer now: it's a no to everything Voldemort says, no to everything he suggests, no to everything he orders and no to everything his twisted little mind could possible come up with, unless of course, he wants to commit suicide, then I'm all for it."

"How dare you!" another, female, voice screeched. "I will squish you like a bug for your insolence!"

"Oh, Bella," Harry mocked her with silent disdain, "I always assumed the years in Azkaban had meddled with your brains, but as it seems it was a congenital defect," he easily deflected the Cruciatus she sent at him in fury. "Is that all? Have you not wondered why it is that Voldemort sent you here? Why he wants me on his side? Or is it that you are just so used to obeying his every whim by now that you forgot how to use your brain?" Harry sighed deeply. "I never understood that part. You are all purebloods, you are at the top of society, you get respect and all the good jobs with just the mentioning of your family names. There has never been one muggleborn Minister for Magic, not one, neither has one ever been a member of the Wizengamot. What do you want then? Is it really worth it to you to give up your pride, bow down to a halfblood and lick his boots like good little puppies? Explain it to me."

There was an uncomfortable silence, only Lily's rummaging wafting through the room.

"Lucius," Harry pressed closer to the body behind him, tilting his head just a little so that he could whisper in the blond's ear. "What side are you on?"

"Tell me what I should do," Lucius tightened his hold on Harry's slender waist while he kept an eye on the mass of masked Death Eaters in front of them.

He didn't know what compelled him to side with Harry. He could just as easily have kept out of this row. The Death Eaters wouldn't dare to attack him for fear of angering his father which was exactly what his little stunt would do instead. He futily tried to reason that he needed to keep up appearances, but it didn't even convince himself.

"There's a Death Eater on the stairs to the back, can you see him?"

Lucius nodded softly against Harry's cheek and the small boy continued. "Take him out and then take the one to his right. Don't bother about protection spells. I will deflect all curses, but make sure not to damage the ceiling, okay?"

"Okay, when?" Lucius asked under his breath, his body stiffening as Harry whispered a quiet, "Now!"

He sent a quick stunner at the Death Eater on the stairs, who tumbled down, almost soundlessly, coming to rest in a bizarre position, with his head somewhere under his leg and one arm sprawled out, and then used a full body-bind on the tall Death Eater next to him, which finally alerted the other Death Eaters to what was happening.

Bellatrix, his soon-to-be sister-in-law, was the first to react and shouted something that sounded decidedly dark, but her curse bounced back from Harry's shield which only wavered a bit and then went invisible once again. The next stunner he sent was dodged and hit the wall behind the Death Eaters, causing a newspaper clipping to fall to the floor and the picture frame to shatter into a million little pieces, while Harry deflected three more curses. It was now much more difficult for Lucius to hit the Death Eaters and for the first time he realised that the situation was deadly serious. They were vastly outnumbered and though Harry seemed to have everything under control and was defending them with admirable ease, they were merely students against fully-trained Dark wizards.

"Hold onto Harry," Lily pressed the book into his left hand, still keeping her own hand on it and waited for Lucius to lower his wand and grab Harry around the waist once more, before she shouted "Tempus", activating the portkey.

Half a second later the curses of the Death Eaters swished through the empty air and hit the corner.

* * *

**I really don't blame you if you don't review today, but of course it would still be very much appreciated...**


	6. Family Ties Part One

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, I don't. I mean no offence by writing this and I make no money with it, either.**

**Author's Note: Here I am again. Sorry for the long wait, but I guess we all needed some time to get used to the fact that it's really over- not this story of course. Anyway, I'll stop with my rambling now. Go and read the chapter...**

* * *

**6. FAMILY TIES- PART ONE**

The first thing Lucius became aware of after the short moment of swirling and landing on his own two feet (really, it would be totally undignified for him to lose his balance after he had just defended the use of Portkeys), was a still body in his arms- too still. It wasn't that Harry had gone limp, which would support the assumption that he had passed out for whatever reason, no, he was stiff, rigid and he could feel every tensed muscle in the lean body.

"We are here, Harry," Lucius started to rub the slim arms. "We are safe, the Portkey worked."

There was a blast of raw magic that pushed Lucius back, causing him to fall on his behind, that was so loud that it almost drowned out Harry's frightened "No!"

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Lily demanded as she quickly got to her feet, trying to reach her son, but was also pushed back, though with much less force.

Malfoy didn't deign to answer her and slowly fought through Harry's barrier that had weakened considerably and, though there was still some resistance, it wasn't impossible to cross it and he crouched down next to the shivering boy.

"Hey, what's wrong, Harry?" he cautiously enveloped the small Slytherin in his arms, whereupon the barrier collapsed completely and allowed Lily to drop to her knees beside them.

"Go away," Harry choked out. "I don't want to. Go away!"

"What don't you want, honey?" Lily also wrapped her arms around Harry, dislodging Lucius' hold slightly as Harry buried himself into her robes.

"It hurts."

"Were you hit by a curse, sweetheart?" Lily asked in concern, checking her son over with her eyes. "Tell me what is wrong, Harry."

"Nothing good comes from travelling by Portkey," Harry finally whispered, forcing himself to relax into his mother's embrace.

"What do you mean, honey?" Lily rubbed circles on his back, completely ignoring Lucius, who seemed to be undecided if he should sit down on the wet grass or risk getting a cramp in his legs.

"I went to the Quidditch World Cup once," Harry told her. "The Death Eaters attacked, they had their sort of fun with some poor Muggles. No one had foreseen it, it was before Voldemort returned. Voldemort came back the second time and one of my friends died. He killed him because he wasn't needed. Another Death Eater tried to kill me when I returned to Hogwarts. I lost my sight the last time. It hurt. It hurt so much. I don't know where we are, I don't know anything. Something bad will happen..."

"Shh, it's okay this time," Lily soothed him. "We are on Hogwarts grounds, just outside of the gates. Dumbledore didn't want to risk that someone might use our Portkey to invade Hogwarts. I'm sure he already knows we are here and if we were in any danger, he would come and help us. No one will hurt you, I won't allow it, and whatever those bastards did to you won't happen again. You are absolutely safe."

"I never wanted to be saved," Harry whispered after a while as he got up. "I would have been perfectly happy to die... I'm sorry about this here. It was nothing."

"You just had a panic attack," Lily protested while Lucius only wordlessly caught up with the slight boy- in Slytherin everyone had secrets and if you were friends with someone you respected that; if you were enemies you used it against them. "That's not nothing."

"This wasn't a panic attack," Harry stated just as stubbornly. "If I had had a panic attack you would be spending the rest of the month in the infirmary."

"You are just like your father, Potter," Lily screamed outraged, "you wouldn't even accept help if you were bleeding to death."

"And you are so prejudiced that you don't realise when it's better to give it a rest and not snoop in other peoples' business," Harry answered hotly. "Not everyone needs help, let alone your help. I already did talk about it, more than enough, and it didn't make it better, it merely made me feel bad because I'm worrying everyone. I was forced to accept help and I'm still here and I'm doing my duty by making everyone feel so fucking good because they can burden me with all their problems and live their perfect lives, with their perfect families, in a perfect world and just assume that everything is just as perfect because I am there and I will save the day and be a murderer for them. Then they will pat me on the back and say, 'Well done, Mr. Potter, but why didn't you do so earlier?' and no one will give a fucking damn if I wanted to be a hero or if I ever wanted to be something special. Then, when I tell them to leave me alone, they start to spout lies about me and say that the fame got to my head and I'm sure that one day they will decide that I'm too dangerous and that I should be killed too. But now, when I want to die, I'm not allowed to because I'm overreacting and I need therapy and then everything will be just fucking perfect again. But guess what? I'm stronger than you think and I'm dealing with it on my own terms and your **help** only makes it worse! Oh, and thanks for coming to Diagon Alley with me, Miss Evans."

With that he stormed off in the direction of the dungeons, leaving Lily Evans, for the first time in her life, completely speechless, not even searching for the words, since she was sure that she couldn't put her feelings into words either way.

"You may want to go somewhere private before classes end," Lucius remarked calmly after he had finally found Harry in a silent corridor, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried between them. "Come on."

He easily scooped Harry up in his arms, carrying him bridal style towards his Head Boy rooms.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, slightly panicked when they took an unfamiliar turn to the left.

"I am carrying you to my rooms," Lucius offered indifferently.

"Let me down," Harry ordered sternly, pulling his wand when Lucius didn't comply immediately.

"What now?" Lucius asked exasperatedly. "All I was doing was offering you a place where you could calm down."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at him, "but I'd rather walk on my own two feet."

"You are rather picky, you know that, right?" the blond sighed.

"And you are rather insistent, aren't you, Blondie?" Harry smiled at him.

"Shut up, you tiny little thing," Lucius scowled, "at least I don't need to go up to the Astronomy tower to look down on others."

"Are you afraid of heights, Lucy?" Harry mocked with a laugh, dodging the blond's hand. "Oh, poor you."

"You have a weird way of dealing with problems," Lucius changed the subject and Harry sobered up immediately.

"It works for me and you are not my psychologist."

"No," Lucius smiled charmingly, "what a lucky person that is who gets you to tell them all your secrets."

"Lucius..."

"Shh," the blond put a finger on Harry's lips, backing him against a wall, "let me finish what I wanted to say, Harry. I will not waste a lot of time denying to myself that I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone or anything else. You are special, whether you asked for it or not, and, most of all, you're special to me...Go out with me, Harry."

"Blackmail?" Harry shook his head in disgust.

"No, not blackmail, Harry," the blond cupped Harry's pale face, careful not to touch the bandage covering his eyes. "I won't force you to go out with me, it's your choice. I won't tell anyone about that little incident or use it against you that your mother is Evans."

"How...?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Harry," Lucius stated mildly. "You didn't expect me not to listen in, did you? Besides, you have the same temper." he chuckled softly at Harry's blush.

"I shouldn't have screamed at her like that, I'll go apologise to her now," Harry made to turn away, but Lucius wouldn't have any of that. "You should give both of you the time to calm down, Harry, and me an answer."

"I'm not sure I can do that, Lucius," Harry said quietly.

"Do what? What's so difficult about going on a date with me?"

"Not that," Harry shook his head lightly, "being normal, I'm not sure I can be normal."

"What's so bad about being special?" the blond said, caressing the smaller boy's face.

"It hurts," Harry answered after a bit of hesitation. "The people I care about are always in danger and I don't want to risk it."

"I'm a Malfoy, I can look after myself, Harry," Lucius argued. "Go out with me." He watched as Harry softly chewed on his bottom lip, giving off an all too enticing picture, only strengthening Lucius' resolve to get him to agree to a date. "That's what your mother wanted, wasn't it? Say yes!" He moved even closer, ignoring Harry's meek protests as he pressed their bodies together, hoping that maybe the physical contact would help Harry to realise his undeniable charm. "Please."

"Okay," Harry smiled cautiously, the last word convincing him more than the rest of them that Lucius was being as honest as he could get, "but it's only a date."

Lucius smirked triumphantly at that, reluctantly giving Harry some space as the delicate boy pushed against his chest. "It's a date. So do you want to accompany me to my rooms?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, slipping his hand into Lucius', "but why didn't you stay there last night?"

"I had to welcome the newest addition to our house," the blond explained haughtily and Harry chuckled as they turned another corner. "I had to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, do you think I'm dangerous?" Harry teased him lightly.

"Actually I thought you would need some protection," Lucius offered indifferently. "Maybe I underestimated you a little."

"Maybe," Harry laughed, "and maybe you still are."

"You seem to like riddles," Lucius noticed, but if the cloth hadn't covered Harry's eyes he would have noted that the younger boy was scowling as he answered.

"I'm not too fond of them, Lucius."

Lucius kept silent for the rest of the way and Harry had no intention to start up the conversation again. Riddles. He hated them. Both. He had never thought it possible to hate someone, not like this. He was no saint and he held a strong dislike for certain people, but hate was something else and, in a way, it scared him.

For the last battle he had allowed all his power to course through his veins, to consume him completely. Now it was locked away again, but it still existed beneath the surface and he knew that it could break free at any time.

Hate. The first person he had hated like this was Sirius or, rather the person he thought Sirius to be, which was really Peter. He still hated the rat boy, but it had dimmed after he had gotten his revenge and now it was mixed with a deep sense of pity and contempt. He hated Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort too. He had caused so much pain and destruction, he had destroyed families and the good character of many of his followers and Harry was convinced that there was not an ounce of goodness in him left and, though it saddened him, it had made it easier to fulfil his destiny. He quickly forced his thoughts away from that subject and turned to the last person on his hate list. Tom Riddle Sr. After he had found out about Voldemort's family he had done some investigating into the muggle and what he found brought him a lot closer to the Dark Lord. It wasn't right what Voldemort had done, but most of it was explained by this. To be seen as a disease, to have someone who should love you call your mother a slut, to see the life you should have led held just out of reach, that was something that could drive anyone insane- Harry could relate to that. Both father and son were fanatics and Harry wasn't sure who had been more dangerous...Maybe he was the most dangerous of them...So that made four people in all.

"Damnit, Lucius," Harry cursed softly as he almost crashed head first down to the floor over two steps. "I'm blind, you have to tell me about something like that."

"So you are blind," Lucius couldn't help but smile slightly at Harry's ruffled appearance- something that with every other wizard would have bothered him immensely.

"No, I'm just wearing this stupid bandage for fun. You know, it's quite in fashion in my time," Harry returned sarcastically, cautiously shuffling forward.

"Well, I did offer to carry you," the Head Boy pointed out, watching Harry in amusement.

"From one extreme to the other," Harry grumbled. "I'm not paralysed, but if you don't stop smirking this very moment you might be very soon."

"There are no more steps," Lucius offered, taking Harry's hand once more, "and I won't let you fall, I promise."

"I hate to walk into things," the black-haired boy muttered and Lucius laughed, fondly looking down at him. "It's really annoying, you know?"

"I would lie if I said that I can relate to that," the silver-eyed Slytherin smirked and Harry punched his arm lightly, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, one day you'll walk into a door and I will be there to laugh at you, you just wait," Harry sniffed.

"In what universe is that supposed to happen?" Lucius mocked, rolling his eyes as he led Harry to the corridor that led to his private rooms. "We are there."

"And now?" Harry scowled, "Should I put my hands over my ears so that you can pretend that you will always be safe in your own little room because I don't know the password?"

"I just thought I'd give you some warning this time," Lucius smirked, "and the password is 'Ice Mice'. It was Dumbledore who chose it so there's no need to laugh about it."

"I wasn't intending to," Harry smiled apologetically at him. "I guess I didn't make such a good impression on you. I'm not in a good mood right now. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lucius answered generously. "You are cute when you are angry."

Harry growled warningly, which only made Lucius' smirk broaden as he stated the password and, taking Harry's hand once more, pulled the small boy into the room with him.

Harry had to turn his head away and hold his breath as the overpoweringly sweet smell of an undoubtedly very expensive perfume penetrated his nose.

"Lucy," a just as penetrating sultry voice purred from somewhere to Harry's right and suddenly he knew who it was.

"Merlin!" he moaned in pain. He was willing to go out with Draco's dad- Draco's **married** dad. Dear Merlin, what had he done? Draco would never forgive him for this. Draco might very well not ever be born because of this. Before Lucius could keep him there he had run from the room, banging the door closed behind him.

"Narcissa," the blond hissed dangerously as he advanced on the naked woman that was sensually draped over his bed and grabbed her right arm harshly. "You have no right to be here and I told you so time and time again. Out now!"

"But Lucipoo, you don't mean that," Narcissa protested, throwing herself at the blond wizard.

"Do I look as if I don't mean it?" Lucius sneered, pushing her away. "You disgust me. Who were you fucking with before you came here, huh? I'm too good for you and you can go right back to whoring yourself out to everyone who offers you a bit of jewellery."

"But, Lucipoo, what about us?"

"There is no us and you would do well to remember that," the blond spat, manhandling her out of the door. "Until we have both finished school there's nothing between us. Maybe you should concentrate on your studies if you want the marriage to ever take place..."

With that he shut the door in her face, immediately calling for the house-elves to get rid of the perfume and the rose petals Narcissa had left on his bed while he went to take a shower. He would have to destroy all evidence of Narcissa before he could look for Harry to find out what was wrong now. He shuddered at the thought of Harry being contaminated by that woman and immediately after wondered why he cared so much.

In a different part of the castle similar thoughts occupied the minds of three Marauders while only one of them was half-heartedly listening to Professor Binns, making notes about what he was droning on about so that he would be able to look it up later. So far the young werewolf had noted down "_Goblin Wars 1781 to 1801",_ "_Sirius", "hit James over the head for being an inconsiderate fool and laughing at me for my crush", "What is wrong with Peter?", "Herbert, the Unhygienic", "What did I have as a breakfast?"_.

That last part was really bothering him, not that he really needed to know or anything, but it irked him that he couldn't seem to remember anything connected with breakfast and, curiously enough, with Peter. What was wrong with Peter? The mousy-haired Marauder had put his head on his desk and was snoozing not quite noiselessly. To tell the truth, he had wondered about Peter's changed behaviour for a while and now he had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that Harry disliked the smallest Marauder and that not without foundation. The rat Animagus had spent less and less time with them, coming up with look-through excuses the other Marauders had long since stopped listening to. Sirius had jokingly said once that maybe Wormtail had found a girlfriend, but none of them considered that to be a real possibility and, after some unsuccessful attempts to get Peter to tell them, they had given up on finding out. After all, as James had once pointed out, there were far more interesting secrets to discover. Of course, he had been referring to the way he could get Lily to go out with him, but the others had agreed nonetheless.

Still, now with the unexpected appearance of James' future son, Remus was once again forced to think about it and he still couldn't find a satisfactory solution, though he couldn't help but feel the need to protect Harry from Peter- and not the other way around.

"I just don't know how to act," the werewolf's fine ears picked up James' whispered comment to Sirius. "He isn't even born yet. What if he doesn't like me?"

"He just declared this morning that you are the best dad ever," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I think you are doing fine. On that point, why the fuck did you apologise to Snivellus of all people? Couldn't you have apologised to that little first-year you transfigured into a swab?"

"Watch your language, Sirius," Remus admonished him sternly, adding "_treaty of 1800"_ to his list, before he looked over to the two black-haired boys. "Besides, he was right about what he said. I should have stopped you a lot earlier."

"Not another one of your sermons, Moony," Sirius groaned in exasperation, flipping one of his bluish black strands of hair out of his face. "Why don't you listen to Binns instead?"

"You will not copy my notes then, Sirius," Remus growled warningly, warding his note pad from Sirius' inquiring gaze.

"Ah, but you do want me to go out with you, don't you?" Sirius purred directly into the werewolf's sensitive ear, "and how is that supposed to work out if I have to read all those boring history books?"

Remus knew very well that Sirius was trying to manipulate him, using his werewolf senses against him, but he was not going to give in so easily- _damn, Sirius smelled good!_

"Hello? We were talking about me," James huffed and pulled Sirius back into his own seat, making the werewolf growl partly in relief and partly in anger. "You know, the newly-found father who doesn't even know who the mother of his son is?"

"Well, maybe you should keep better track of your nightly escapades," Sirius advised him and promptly got hit over the head. "Hey, what was that for? I was trying to help the poor newly-found father."

"I don't know why you are so worried about this," Remus spoke up. "He didn't seem to exactly need a father."

"And that is supposed to help me, how?" James growled. "I will have about one year to be a great father for him and most likely he won't even remember that time and now I have an undefined period of time to either leave a good or a bad impression on him... Excuse me, if I don't want my own son to hate me."

"Just talk with him," Remus answered just as the bell signalled the end of the lesson. "Ask him what he expects from you. Imagine what he's feeling right now. I bet he's just as, if not more, confused than you."

"That's your solution for everything, isn't it, Moony?" the stag Animagus sighed. "Talk about it."

"Well, it tends to help," Remus rolled his eyes, stuffing his book into his messenger bag, before he followed the other two Marauders- Peter had once again disappeared without waiting for them. "Besides, he doesn't seem like he would take it well if you messed up."

"He looked more like Prongsie wouldn't take it well if he messed up," Sirius corrected him, but the werewolf merely shook his head slowly.

James laughed with Sirius, though he couldn't help but notice Remus' reaction and think about the words of his son the night before. Then they continued on their way to the Great Hall, Sirius once again nagging Remus about his notes. Due to this, he didn't watch were he was going and crashed head-on into a certain black-haired Slytherin, making him lose his balance.

"Ouch, can't you watch where you're going?" Harry grumbled in annoyance, trying to find his wand that had slipped from his grasp. "I sure as hell can't."

"Sorry, there, kiddo," Sirius apologised sheepishly, helping the smaller boy up while Remus pressed his wand back in his hand. "You okay?"

"Any angry blonds behind me?" Harry asked back, brushing off his pants.

"No," Remus answered, while James was still peering over his shoulder.

"Any angry redheads?"

"No," James said this time.

"Then I'm okay," Harry declared happily.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" James asked cautiously.

"If you promise to not get angry," Harry replied just as cautiously and James nodded before he became aware that Harry couldn't see him and instead opted to squeeze the smaller Potter's hand encouragingly. "I promised Lily to go out with Lucius so that she would do something for me. Then we were attacked by Death Eaters, I lost my temper, shouted at her and agreed to go out with Lucius before I realised that he's together with Narcissa and that I just risked my best friend never being conceived."

"Wow, if life isn't unfair," Sirius complained. "We had to endure Binns."

"You are angry now, aren't you?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Sirius, who was being chastised by the resident werewolf.

"No, I'm not, Harry. I'm merely trying to make some sense of what you just told me and come up with something really intelligent and helpful to say."

"Having any success?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, I would say that Lily can get rather irritating at times and that as long as you still expect her to come running after you, it can't have been that bad," the hazel-eyed boy answered. "I can imagine that it was not all that easy to escape those Death Eaters, and that you might have been a bit jumpy afterwards too," James faltered a little, but then continued nonetheless. "Malfoy is not known for being very attached to Narcissa, or anyone for that matter, and though there is a marriage contract between them, it won't come into effect until they have graduated from Hogwarts. Narcissa might be obsessed with Malfoy for some incomprehensible reason, but the feeling certainly isn't mutual and if you hadn't shown up he would have found someone else. Whether you go out with him or not won't in the least influence the continuation of the Malfoy lineage."

"And what should I do now?" Harry sighed. "I wanted to apologise to Lily earlier, but Lucius said that we'd probably end up shouting again and..."

"You can apologise to her at dinner," the older boy answered, taking Harry by the hand once more.

"And what if Lucius is there?" Harry asked morosely, but followed his father. "I don't want to explain it to him."

"We'll handle him, Harry," Sirius threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "That's what we do best. You have quite a lot to learn about the Marauder way."

Harry laughed happily, dodging Sirius' attempt to ruffle his hair before he leaned against him. "Really? I guess nothing can happen then."

"Of course not," James and Sirius chorused confidently and Harry laughed, walking to the Great Hall locked in between his father and his godfather, who made sure that Harry didn't run into anyone else.

* * *

**Come on now, review!**


	7. Family Ties Part Two

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this each and every time? J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, I don't...**

**Author's Note: Yay, finally a chapter with more than five thousand words! And double yay, I'm posting this from my new laptop! Let's hope that it works! On that account, I apologise for any typos in your reviews- I still have to get used to that new keyboard...**

**Also, if you want to see at the look at the banner I made for this story you can go to foreverfandom . net and either search for my pen name or the title of this story or look under "most recent" in the next two days...**

**And as always a huge thank you to Silver Lady for beta-ing this,...**

* * *

**7. FAMILY TIES- PART TWO**

"Harry," the black-haired boy was drawn into a tight embrace as soon as they stepped into the Great Hall, "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to pry, I just thought I could help you. I'm sorry I was so nosy, but I'm...you know. I thought I had a right to know. I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry what I said about your father, it was not fair..."

"I shouldn't have screamed at you like that, Lily," Harry apologised as well, "but I already was on edge and you pushing me for information didn't help. I'm sorry for all that, but do you really think I would have told you even this much if I didn't trust you completely? There are only five people that know about my reactions to portkeys in my time..."

"Shh," Lily soothed the agitated boy, caressing his cheek, "it's okay now. I trust you, but you have to allow me to worry about you and mother you a little."

"I'm not used to that," Harry replied, allowing her to pull him down onto the chair next to her, "but I will try to let you help me, okay?"

"Okay, honey," Lily smiled at him, kissing his forehead, "and I will try to not push you."

"Are you sure you can manage that, Miss Evans?" Harry mocked her. "Keeping out of other people's business?"

"Not in that tone, Mister," Lily scowled at him. "I'll have you know that you are my concern."

"Oh, and why is that so, Lily darling?" James spoke up, putting some lasagne on his plate while Sirius was already happily tucking in on the roast potatoes and Remus was carefully cutting his chicken wing. "Interested in being the mother of this young lad?" he waggled his eyebrows expertly. "I wouldn't be averse to the idea."

"That, I can imagine," Lily scoffed in annoyance and Harry laughed at her.

"That's what you get for trying to set me up with Lucius!"

"Well, you do look cute together," Lily stated with conviction and Harry promptly blushed before ducking his head.

"Kindly refrain from corrupting my son," James intervened. "It's bad enough he's in Slytherin already."

"You said you were okay with it," Harry's head snapped up. "You said it was okay."

"I am okay with it," the taller Potter protested, grasping Harry's hand which had begun to tremble despite the fact that it was fisted tightly around his spoon. "I was only joking, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry whispered. "I would have gone to Gryffindor if it made you happy."

Remus gave James a significant look, jerking his head to the door, and the hazel-eyed boy quickly dragged the hyperventilating Slytherin out of the Great Hall and away from prying eyes, opting for going outside since the chances were slim that there would be anyone out there at this time of the day.

"Now, please, calm down, Harry," he gently cupped his son's face, drawing him to his chest. "It's okay. Let's talk about it, alright? We'll sort this out, I promise. There's no need for you to be so upset. Take deep breathes. Shh, it's fine. Come on, Harry, you need the air. It will make you feel better. Shh, that's my boy."

"I didn't mean to disappoint you," the smaller boy began to rock slightly, putting his arms around his head. "I disappoint everyone."

"No, you don't," the older boy pulled Harry back against his chest. "You certainly don't disappoint me and I don't want you to say something like that ever again, understood? I never meant it like that, Harry. I never meant for you to think like that. My mother was in Slytherin, you know. She never approved of my prejudices against them. I should know better than to shun or bully someone because they are a Slytherin and I do, Harry. It's just that the ones I know from Slytherin don't cast a good light on the snake pit. I probably deserve it, but the way they treat Sirius is not right. You know that he's from a dark family, don't you? First year was really hard for him because they kept tripping him and stealing his things and making stupid comments. That's why we act the way we do, Harry. We don't hate them for being Slytherins, but because they hated us first. You should see Sirius' little snot of a brother, he's worse than all the others because he knows exactly what will hurt Sirius the most. I don't want my best friend to be hurt, but neither do I want to hurt you, Harry. Tell me, how am I to accomplish that?"

"I know about Sirius, Dad," Harry whispered. "I know how hard it was and is for him to be hated by his family and I would do anything to protect him from harm, but can't you understand that I don't want to be hated by my family, either?"

"I don't hate you, Harry," James answered softly, "and I'm sorry if I made you think I did. It was just a stupid comment I made in hopes of being funny. I don't know what it is exactly, but I want to protect you from all danger and make you happy and I want to know that I'm a good dad for you. Please, just give me a few pointers in the right direction. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Harry replied after a while. "I never had a father to remember."

"Seems like we both have to learn some things then," the stag animagus smiled. "I will really try to be a good father, but please don't think it's your fault if I mess up, okay?"

"You are a good dad," Harry snuggled into him, "I'm just not used to having so many people care about me."

"Don't your relatives care about you?" James asked cautiously and Harry stiffened in his arms.

"Not really. They...They never treated me right and if Siri hadn't escaped from Azkaban...I'm really glad I can live with Siri and Remus now. Sirius is a great godfather and Remus takes good care of us both."

"What did your relatives do to you, Harry?" the hazel-eyed Potter prodded. "You can't be so insecure only because you never had a father. What did they do?"

"I..," Harry stopped abruptly before he continued bitterly. "They never wanted me. They always told me what an abnormal freak I was and how my parents had died in a car crash because they were drunk. They tried to squeeze the magic out of me and when it became obvious that they had failed, their treatment only got worse..."

"Did they ever hit you, Harry?" James growled under his breath as Harry nodded after a bit of hesitation. "I will kill them. I will fucking kill them."

"Please, Dad, no," Harry latched onto him and was immediately enveloped in strong arms. "I got my revenge; my friends and my real family made sure of that. They were dealt with, Dad. Besides, how would you take your revenge on them anyway? They don't even know me yet."

"How bad was it?" James returned, trying very hard to keep his temper in check. "Please, tell me the truth."

"It started with a slap every now an then, it was really nothing serious. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for most of my life. They starved me and made me do all the chores. I was something like their personal house-elf," Harry took a deep breath, his voice carrying an undercurrent of bitterness as he continued. "I didn't tell them that we weren't allowed to use magic out of school, but they found out and from then on...My uncle beat me into unconsciousness because he was so angry and I guess he got used to that feeling of power...," Harry shrugged a little, which wasn't all that easy, seeing as James still had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Did anyone ever do anything about that?"

"Hermione found out last year because I was so beaten up. She made me tell an adult," the black-haired Slytherin confessed. "I told Severus. I didn't want Sirius to blame himself," he chuckled humourlessly. "I didn't expect Sev to blame himself too. He told Dumbledore and he made sure that I never had to return to them again. Sev also told Siri and Remy- they were all rather angry. It was the only time I ever saw them agree on something..."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through so much," James tucked Harry's head under his chin. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"You did more than enough for me, Dad," Harry nuzzled into him. "I meant what I said this morning: You are the best dad I could ever wish for."

"Thank you," James smiled. "Now, let's get back in before we go all sappy, okay?"

"Okay, but I fear it's a little late for that now," Harry laughed, glad that they had gone through all their problems and that James had taken the information relatively well.

"You are lucky you finally came back," Remus greeted them. "One minute more and Paddy would have devoured all the food."

"Hey," Sirius shouted indignantly, "I'm a growing boy, I need that. Besides it's not my fault Potters are emotional wrecks."

"Are not!" Harry and James answered at the same time and Harry took Sirius' plate away from him.

"Hey, give it back, you imp," Sirius screamed, outraged, trying to get his third helping of lasagne back.

"I'm trying to grow too," Harry answered cheekily, "and, as you can see, I've not been nearly as successful as you, so I have the precedence. Please, Siri?"

"Ugh, how can you use puppy dog eyes on me with that cloth over your eyes?" the animagus growled in annoyance. "You are a sneaky little Slytherin."

"But I'm your favourite Slytherin, am I not?" Harry kissed his cheek before starting on Sirius' lasagne.

"Oh, I don't know...Malfoy's got a fine ass too," Sirius stated pensively.

"Yuck, Sirius, did you have to spoil my appetite," James asked indignantly, drinking his glass of pumpkin juice in one rush as if to get rid of a bad taste. "It's bad enough Harry agreed to go out with that slimeball, I don't need you lusting after him, too."

"You already agreed on a date?" Lily asked in shock.

"More or less," Harry blushed. "I don't think I'll go out with him after today..."

"Did he try something?" Lily demanded hotly. "I swear if he did I'll rip off his balls and feed them to him for breakfast..."

"No," Harry stopped her, "he didn't do anything. It just never occurred to me that he was going to marry Narcissa."

"And because of that you decided to cancel our date?" Lucius suddenly asked from behind him, causing Harry to swivel around. "Because of Narcissa's little stunt earlier?"

"From what I perceived it wasn't just a little stunt," Harry noted.

"So you penalise me for what Narcissa did?" Lucius insisted. "Did I give you any reason to believe I was in any way interested in her advances?"

"You are married, Lucius," Harry pressed out in annoyance, feeling all the eyes that watched the scene Lucius was causing- Sirius seemed to have forgotten his earlier promise to keep the blond away from Harry.

"In my time you are married and you are the father of my best friend and I damn well want my best friend to still exist when I return home. I'm sorry if you feel treated unfairly, but I'm not going to be the next conquest on your undoubtedly steadily growing list and I will not risk Draco's existence for a bit of fun. And no, you didn't give any indication that you were interested in Narcissa, but that doesn't change the fact that you will marry her and I don't want to be the reason for your failed marriage and I don't want to be your lover on the side because, frankly, I deserve more than that and you just can't give me more. I said I wanted to get to know you and you haven't taken the chance, but instead tried to kiss me time and time again. Well, I'm done with being pushed against walls. I don't need a petulant child that throws a tantrum if they don't get what they want and I don't feel like wasting my time waiting for you to grow up and out of your pubescent behaviour. I really don't think you have any business to talk about fairness, Lucius."

The blond was positively stumped, no one had **ever **talked to him like that before and no one had ever turned him down. Given, he had never tried to pursue a time-traveller or a Potter either, but still, previous success rates clearly spoke against the possibility of being turned down and he didn't want his success rate to change! One hundred percent was just fine with him!

"I apologise if I treated you with less than the utmost respect, Harry," he answered politely, "and if I rushed things, but if I did so it was only because you throw me off balance. I'm not interested in Narcissa, but I'm very interested in you, Harry."

"I want my best friend," Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I doubt he will pop out of thin air," Lucius rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I will not explain to you how babies are made," Harry hissed furiously. "I don't fucking care if you are interested in Narcissa, or in me, or in Santa Claus, but you will damn well marry her, have sex with her, have a cute little blond baby boy and then you will damn well be the perfect father or I will skin you alive and mix you into Albus' lemon drops. I want Draco and I don't fucking care what you want, but I would advise you to make sure that everything stays the way it is supposed to go..."

As much as Lucius loved to be told what to do under threats of punishment (did you note the **underlying** sarcasm?), he really thought Harry should be stopped sooner rather than later and, being the devious and horny Slytherin that he was, he forcefully pulled Harry into his arms, pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry tried to jerk back, but was successfully prevented from doing so by Lucius' left hand which kept Harry's head in place. After Harry realised that escape was impossible, he pressed his lips together, hard, and Lucius promptly turned from only nibbling Harry's bottom lip to biting down on it, hard, drawing blood and making Harry gasp in surprise and pain. The blond immediately took that chance and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and while his lips still caressed Harry's lips soothingly, he drew a small mewl from Harry with his ministrations and felt the smaller boy leaning against him, melting into his touch, unable to resist that sensation any longer. _Damn, Lucius could kiss! _

"You bit me," he stated, a bit dazed as Lucius finally released him, a smirk playing around his lips.

"You hit me."

"You deserved it!"

"And you taste good," Lucius smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't shut up."

He still had his arms loosely wrapped around Harry's thin waist and the other Slytherin seemed to have resigned to that fact. "I meant what I said."

"I will marry Narcissa," Lucius sighed, "and I will have your Draco, but that doesn't mean that I will live the life of a celibate until then, and whoever Santa Claus is, I'm not interested in her, either."

Harry burst out laughing at that and the assembled purebloods seriously wondered if he had lost his mind before Lily joined in as well, clutching her new Charms book to her chest.

"Would you kindly tell me now what is so funny?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow as the two students had calmed down.

"You thought Santa was a girl," Harry chuckled, mostly pacified, smiling up at the blond.

"And?"

"**He **is an old man muggle kids believe in to bring them their presents on Christmas Eve," Lily explained. "They think he comes with a reindeer slides down the chimney."

"They are rather naїve, aren't they?" Lucius scoffed and Harry hit him on the arm. "And why ever would I be lusting after an old muggle?"

"He is not a muggle," Harry scowled at him. "How do you suppose he manages to bring all the little kiddies their presents without magic?"

"Do you really expect me to try to understand how those little midgets think?" Lucius sneered. "I'm still working on understanding how your mind works and now that you know my position you will come and sit at our table."

Harry seemed to be ready to protest and so Lucius unceremoniously threw him over his right shoulder and carried him over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey," Harry cried indignantly, but Lucius ignored him, only slapping his ass lightly, which earned him another squeak.

"Now, you will sit down and eat something," Lucius commanded and Harry growled warningly.

"Stop ordering me around," Harry snapped, "or I will never go out with you, fat-head."

Lucius smirked triumphantly. "And if I stop? Will you go out with me?"

"If you behave yourself," Harry smirked, kissing his cheek and standing up once more. "You can't control me, Blondie, don't even try." He then walked back over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Harry hugged Lily from behind, "you still have my books, don't you?"

"I'm still waiting for the notes from classes today," Lily gave back and as Harry turned towards Remus expectantly.

The werewolf simply added, "And I'm waiting for that chocolate."

"Okay, okay," Harry held up his hands in surrender before shuffling through his robe pockets. "Here is the chocolate for you, Remus, and chocolate for you."

Harry handed a silver-wrapped package to his father and one to the werewolf, who sniffed it cautiously. "White chocolate and marzipan?"

"Oh, give me some," Sirius grabbed Remus' arm, who was barely able to save the chocolate from the excited Marauder. "Please, Rem..."

"Give Lily the notes, will you, Remy?" Harry smiled and the werewolf nodded, saving his chocolate once again.

"I made a copy for you, too," Remus added, handing a pile of notes to Harry, who smiled gratefully before he leaned down to whisper in his father's ear.

"It's Lily's favourite. I thought you could use some help."

"Thank you."

Harry waved happily, walking back to the Slytherins, Sirius' pleas still in his ears.

"Move over, Blondie," Harry smiled cheekily.

"Blondie?" Severus snickered, raising one elegant eyebrow. "Are you sure you know what you are getting into?"

"Oh, shut up, Snape," the Harry scowled. "Here's your chocolate."

"I don't like chocolate and I thought you were not talking to me," Severus scowled at the boy, who was handing two silver-wrapped packages to the Lestrange brothers.

"I'm not that childish," Harry shrugged. "I'm still angry at you for that comment this morning, but I'm your friend and I know that you like that chocolate."

"Thanks for the chocolate, Harry," Rabastan murmured lowly and Harry smiled at him. "It's really good."

"We were wondering if you would like to spend some time with us later," Rudolphus added hopefully.

"No, he doesn't," Lucius intervened and glared furiously at the brown-haired muscleman.

"Yes, he does," Harry snapped in annoyance. "I don't like it if people think they can tell me what to do. Learn some manners before you attempt kissing me again...and don't ever bite me again either. Even Draco shows more respect when he's being disrespectful!"

"I..."

"That's all you think about, isn't it? You! It's always about you!" Harry interrupted him. "Did you ever do something for someone else? Was there ever one moment in your life when you didn't think about only yourself? You and Narcissa fit perfectly, Malfoy! You are both so in love with yourselves that..."

Lucius was clever enough not to attempt to kiss Harry's anger away again, but still got up and enveloped the furious boy in his arms.

"Oh, Merlin, I need to calm down," Harry groaned. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Lucius. That was totally over the top." His head connected with Lucius chest.

"It's okay," Lucius replied graciously, mildly amused at how easily Harry had lost his temper again.

Harry shivered in his arms, managing to make himself even smaller and Lucius had the distinct feeling that he was crying. Why would Harry cry? This short tantrum hadn't been too bad and Harry certainly had no reason to cry because of him. He had treated him with more respect and thoughtfulness than any of his soon-to-be lovers, present lovers, or ex-lovers. He had made more admissions. He had changed his original plan. He had...

Harry whispered: "I don't like all this."

"I will make you like it, Harry, I promise," Lucius said, tightening his arms as Harry made to pull back. "Trust me, at least until I give you a reason not to. You say you know how Malfoys think. I say you are safe with me. Believe me."

"I want to," Harry murmured, snuggling into the older boy, "but you have to promise me not to be angry when it doesn't work out."

"I will make it work out, Harry," Lucius smirked with conviction, sitting down and settling Harry into his lap. "There's something you should know about me, Harry: I'm very possessive."

Harry burst out laughing: "You don't say. I think I have an admission to make as well: I have a very short temper."

"Oh, really, that's very interesting," Lucius smirked at him, glad to have lifted Harry's mood, "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah, well, I hide it really well," Harry whispered conspirationally.

Lucius chuckled softly, stroking up and down Harry's side. "I will keep that in mind then. How was that for getting to know each other?"

"It's a good enough start," Harry nodded pensively, "but we'll have to see where this takes us."

"Did you know that half of the Gryffindor table is staring at us, by the way?" he changed the subject, smirking superiorly at James, whose stare was particularly fierce.

"Well, I'm their favourite Slytherin," Harry chuckled happily, "and you, my dear Lucius, are highly suspicious."

"You are my favourite Slytherin too," Lucius whispered in the smaller boy's ear. "I can understand why they are jealous."

Harry blushed brightly, burying his head in Lucius expensive robes. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"I rather thought I was talking about you," Lucius answered while he silently wondered what Harry was on about. "Since you quite obviously have no intention to eat anything, we might as well go back to the common room so that you can calm down."

"Not so fast, Malfoy," James, framed by Remus and Sirius and with Lily at his side, stopped the blond as he made to leave with Harry still in his arms. "Put down my son and follow me."

Lucius raised one eyebrow scornfully, but did as told growling dangerously at Sirius, who wrapped the smaller Slytherin in his arms at once, glowering at Severus and the other Slytherins, while Remus protectively pulled the two black-haired boys into his arms and Lily slowly carded her hands through Harry's soft black hair.

"What is this, Potter?" Lucius mocked quietly. "I'm not in the mood to exchange inane pleasantries so why don't you get to the point at once?"

"I'm going to," James sneered. "That is my son- my underage, not even born yet, son- and I swear if you hurt him you will regret ever being born. The only reason why I'm allowing Harry to go out with you is that I know that you would never force him to do something he doesn't want, but should I find out- and I will find out- that you put him under any kind of pressure, I will tell my mother, who will tell your mother, then she will tell your father and then you are in for it, Malfoy, because we both know what he would think of this. This is your only warning."

"And just to tell me this you delayed me, Potter?" Lucius returned contemptuously. "It might be rather hard for you to relate to this, but it is blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes by the looks you and your little gang were giving me," he walked back to the group of waiting students. "Harry, let's go."

"He's asleep, Malfoy," Lily stated, looking at her son with slight concern. "Don't you dare wake him."

"'m not sleeping," Harry mumbled, "just tired and I'm trying not to lose my temper again. I really don't need a baby-sitter!"

"I think we should go, Harry," Lucius prompted, holding out his hand expectantly. "Everyone's waiting."

"And they call me paranoid," Harry muttered under his breath, slowly disentangling himself from Sirius' and Remus' embraces. "I'll see you guys tomorrow...or maybe not," he chuckled lightly, but with a tint of sadness colouring his voice.

"You want to stay with us?" Sirius offered, but Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine, Siri. Good night."

"Night, Harry," the Gryffindors chorused and Lily hugged the lithe Slytherin before they turned away.

"I thought you were tired," Severus snapped as Harry seemed to be lost in thought, not to mention he was rather disgruntled to find Harry had attached himself to his hand soon after. "Potter!"

"I'm too tired for this," Harry sighed. "What did you expect? You shouldn't have waited if my company bothers you so much."

"It's not your company that bothers me, but the fact that you are attached to my hand," Severus growled, trying to free his hand. "Can't you hold hands with Blondie?"

"Lucius has to leave soon."

"No, I don't," the blond intervened.

"Yes, you do," Harry argued. "You will sleep in your room tonight. You've done enough staring for the rest of the week."

To the surprise of everyone Lucius didn't object, but merely embraced the black-haired wizard once more. "Do I get a good night kiss?"

"I think that can be arranged," Harry smiled, softly brushing his lips over Lucius' cheek. "Good night, Lucius. Sweet dreams."

The blond Slytherin gently caught Harry's lips with is own before Harry was able to turn away, coaxing Harry's mouth to open for his tongue, happy to find thin arms around his neck and a perfectly shaped body melting into his touch. A soft moan escaped the smaller of the two wizards and Lucius spun them around, trapping Harry between the cold stone wall and his body, yet again.

"Now **that** was a kiss," Lucius stated, smirking at Harry's spacey expression, "and my dreams will be sweet because I will dream of you."

"I've something that will keep your mind off that for quite some time," Harry smirked, shoving Remus' notes into Lucius' arms. "My, I think I made your smirk falter."

Indeed, Lucius had a hard time remaining his smirking self, but he remembered that Harry needed those notes as well just in time and it would be unjustifiable to take them when Harry needed them so urgently, wouldn't it?

"Lupin made them for you. Maybe you should go through them first," he suggested with a smirk.

"Let that be my problem, why don't you, Blondie?" Harry chuckled, "I know this stuff."

"You don't even know what we did today," Severus pointed out, briefly abandoning his impatient eye-rolling.

"I still know it," Harry shrugged, "and even if I don't, I'm too tired to learn it now anyway. Have fun with those notes, Lucius. Oh, and I thought I told you not to push me up against any walls again? The next time I won't take so kindly to that."

He once again grabbed Severus' hand, whose scowl darkened even more, and dragged him towards the Slytherin common room, Rudolphus and Rabastan following behind after they had both received a warning glare from the resident Head Boy.

The two brothers exchanged a look. They didn't need to utter a single word, didn't need to motion with their hands, didn't need to arch their eyebrows, didn't need to quirk their lips. They only needed to look in the other's eyes to know the other's thoughts. If there was someone who fit the expression "as thick as thieves" it was them, though of course, they were no thieves and their father would kill them if they were ever accused of stealing.

The Lestranges were not as rich as the Malfoys, not as well-liked as the Weasleys, not as respected as the Potters, not as ancient as the Blacks, not as intelligent as the Patils, not as successful as the Crouches, not as good-natured as the Longbottoms and because they weren't, they had to watch their step very carefully- or at least that was what their father said, because if he was anything he was ambitious. He had high plans and, what was even more important, he had a high opinion of his plans. His sons knew this all too well.

"Harry," Rabastan put a hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention, "have you thought about it?"

"I know what you want to talk about," Harry murmured, "and I can understand that you want to know how exactly we became friends so that you can tell for yourself if I'm lying or not. I'm not lying and I wish you would believe me without this knowledge, but I can understand why you don't. I will tell you, I promise, but not today and not tomorrow. I never had to tell anyone about this and I don't want to either. Give me time to get used to this situation, please."

"Okay," Rudolphus smirked slightly, "we still want to spend time with you."

"Thank you," Harry threw his arms around both their necks, pulling them closer together. "Thank you so much."

"Can we finally go now?" Severus scowled. "I'm not going to stand here all night."

Harry sighed, once again taking the taller boy's hand. "You could have gone ahead, Severus. My father won't hurt you again."

"Says you!" the future Potion's Master spat. "I know him better. Besides, I have no idea why you think this has anything to do with him."

"You are blinded by hatred," Harry argued, rolling his eyes. "You can't be afraid all your life."

"Like you are?" Severus mocked. "How often did you panic today, huh? Was it just this once this morning? I don't think so. Maybe you should deal with your own problems before you try psycho-analysing me."

"I am afraid, Severus, I don't deny that," Harry sighed. "I have panic attacks, that too is true. What gives you the right to judge me? I'm not afraid of one of my peers, I'm not afraid of walking alone, I'm not afraid of Voldemort. Can you say the same? You run away from your fears while I face mine. Keep pushing everyone away if it makes you happy, but don't blame others for it."

"I don't push everyone away," Severus muttered, "and I'm not afraid of Potter."

"Yeah sure," Harry teased him lightly, "and Albus only eats so many lemon drops because the house-elves make a horrible chocolate cake."

"You are mildly amusing, Potter," Severus remarked coldly and Harry laughed happily. "But now shut up."

"Yes, Sir," Harry bowed deeply and true to his word didn't say anything else until they were all laying in their own beds and then he only broke his silence to wish them a good night.

He then carefully sat up and crossed his legs before he went about clearing his mind. His fight with Lily had unbalanced him more than he had been aware of at the time. Who would have thought that having parents could be so stressful?

* * *

**Yes, yes, Harry had to realise that sooner or later... Anyway, how about you leave a review? (If you hadn't noticed this was not a request, that was a nicely-put order...)**


	8. Some Simple Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Well, I do, but you know what I mean...**

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is rather short and that the title doesn't really fit so you don't have to tell me. I'm not at all satisfied with this chapter #sigh#... Anyway, read and enjoy (hopefully)!!!**

**Thank you, Silver Lady, for betaing and cheering me up and making me feel better about this crappy chapter...**

* * *

**8. SOME SIMPLE RULES**

"What's our first lesson?" Harry asked the next morning at breakfast, after he had unsuccessfully tried to change the timetable Lucius had given him into Braille.

"History of Magic," Lucius answered pleasantly, in a remarkably good mood if you considered that he had had so little sleep the night before.

"Great," Harry exclaimed happily, gathering up his things and packing them in his bag. "Is Binns already a ghost?"

"Yes," Severus nodded, making Lucius wonder again what Harry had done to make the greasy-haired youth act so civil, "he's as dead as he can get."

"Great," Harry answered once again, smiling in satisfaction. "I have to go now then."

"I'll come with you," Lucius declared, standing up as well.

"No, you won't," Harry corrected him lightly, turning briefly to kiss him on the cheek, "but you can have my things to make sure that I'll come back." Harry then skipped away happily, not giving Lucius the time to react to his offer, leaving his bookbag in the blond's hands.

"You have interesting methods," Severus smirked up at the blond. "Tell me, how does this solution help to further your plans?"

"Shut up, Severus," Lucius growled, putting Harry's bag on the chair next to his own and sitting back down. "You aren't fairing too well either. Why is it that you are suddenly being semi-nice to him?"

"He just said some things that might be worthwhile to consider," Severus shrugged indifferently, buttering his toast. "Besides, if he manages to turn down the great Lucius Malfoy time and time again, he should be good company to be around."

Lucius scowled darkly at him. "I will get him eventually."

"Yes, Lucius, of course," Severus mocked, "keep clinging to those illusions."

The blond was far above such trivial bantering and proceeded to ignore his snarky friend for the rest of breakfast, instead thinking about what Harry and he could do this weekend in Hogsmeade. He had, of course, a kind of standard program, but he doubted very much that he would impress Harry by wearing extra tight trousers and that shirt that brought out his eyes and complimented his complexion. Maybe that was it, he reasoned, maybe Harry's blindness was the reason he could so easily turn him down. Somehow though, he didn't believe himself.

It was a lot easier to ignore Severus' knowing glances than to ignore Narcissa's insistent talking and simpering. He assumed that her frequent comments about other people's asses were supposed to make him jealous, but she merely managed to annoy him and make him lose his appetite. Most likely that was also the reason Narcissa's girlfriends were all so thin, he mused; he couldn't imagine that anyone could stand to eat more than a few bites while Narcissa rattled on about Ian Thompson's ass- and Lucius' really couldn't see what was so great about it either. Harry had a much nicer bum, actually, everything about Harry was better than Ian Thompson...and he really needed to stop thinking about Harry like that. He groaned, earning himself another amused glance from Severus, and stood up.

"I'm going."

"You don't say," Severus taunted, but stood up as well. "I never would have guessed."

Lucius glared at him, then turned to glare at Rudolphus, who was taking his time in getting up, then glared at Narcissa for good measure as well and left the hall with Harry's bookbag slung over his shoulder.

Shock stopped the Seventh Year History class as a very reluctant and already half asleep Hufflepuff student pushed the door to the classroom open. Harry's clear laugh rang through the room from where he was seated on Binns' desk, swinging his legs happily.

"No, really, Professor Binns," he chuckled, "I can't believe that Gawril the Great had a puppy commanding his armed forces..."

"Oh, but it's true," Binns answered and for the first time it didn't sound like he was reading from a stock list. "He, of course, used a glamour charm on it. It was a stroke of genius, if I do say so myself, since no one was able to understand what Phelan, the puppy, was barking and so they had to think for themselves."

"But wouldn't that mean that everyone did what they pleased?" a shrill voice asked and the stunned students became aware of the second ghost in the room who was hovering next to Harry, twirling her pigtails.

"Great thinking, Miss Mrytle," the professor bowed slightly and Mrytle's translucent cheeks darkened. "That was indeed a problem, but if they hadn't co-ordinated their actions they would have to admit that they hadn't understood the puppy and Gawril was not known for taking lightly to any offence of his Commanders, and so they generally implemented the best idea they could collectively come up with...Oh, I guess we should start the actual lesson. Mr. O'Harah, why don't you come on in?"

The ghost had finally noticed all the students unsurely lingering in front of the door, motioning them in with a big smile. The poor Hufflepuff, still surprised that the ghost had called him by his actual name, slowly shuffled into the classroom and the other students followed, eyeing the ghost suspiciously.

"Mr. Potter, there is a seat for you next to your father, in the third row, the second seat from the left," the ghost smiled at the blind boy. "Miss Myrtle, would you like to keep us company today?"

"Of course, Professor," the girl-ghost blushed once again, fumbling a little with her glasses before she followed Harry and took the seat behind him.

"Good morning, class," the professor greeted them. "Yesterday we had started on the Goblin Wars. There were three key players in the wars: Herbert the Unhygienic, a two-hundred-year-old goblin, whose obsession with potatoes was widely believed to be the reason for the war...," he paused, looking around the room, noting all the surprised faces and the few quills, poised for taking down notes. "I think it won't be necessary to take notes, I have prepared a short summary with all the essential facts for you to learn for your exams. It's enough if you just listen and look at the pictures."

Several grins spread over the faces of the assembled students and though they were still slightly put-out by this sudden change, they concluded that it seemed to be a change for the better.

Binns unrolled a large picture of the goblin and mostly everyone looked disgusted by the dirty and mean looking creature. "There was certainly a reason they called him 'the Unhygienic'," the ghost chuckled, "however, he was one of the best warlords the goblins ever had and his battle strategies are, to this day, very advanced and used successfully in the field of magical combat..."

The students listened in rapt attention as Binns told them about Gilraen, the human warlord, and Teran, the vampire leader, who had joined forces against Herbert, and for some reason unknown to them, Binns managed to convey not only the information, but also to make it actually seem interesting. Harry smirked triumphantly, mentally congratulating himself.

"Yes, Miss Evans, you have a question?" the ghost asked politely as soon as the redhead had raised her hand.

"I was wondering why the goblins started the war in the first place," Lily replied, looking more than a little surprised that the ghost actually took note of her. "You said yourself that it wasn't because of the potatoes."

"A very good question, Miss Evans. For a long time it was all very shady and only recent discoveries have led us to believe that it was actually the vampires who broke the peace. In the late eighteenth century both the vampires and goblins and wizards were famine-stricken and so there were more and more trespasses. Herbert the Unhygienic lost his youngest child to a starved vampire and since the Wizarding World refused to side with the goblins in their war with the vampires, the goblins had no consideration for stray humans who crossed their path. Finally Gilraen, after several failed attempts to mediate, decided to support the vampires. Does that answer your question, Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor," Lily nodded and Binns continued with his lesson.

"What did you do, Harry?" James asked in awe as they all filed out of the classroom. "That was great."

"Thank you," Harry smirked, waving at the two ghosts. "Binns has a crush on Myrtle," he whispered in James' ear. "He wants to look good in her presence. It's a simple rule."

James burst out laughing, throwing one arm around Harry's small shoulders. "My son is a genius!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter," Lily quickly caught up with them and then turned towards Harry. "This was the best History lesson I ever had, I hope the trend will last."

"I hope so too," Harry yawned cutely, stretching a little. "I think I have Transfiguration now, bye."

"Wait, Harry, why don't you know if you have Transfiguration or not?" Lily asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can't read the schedule Lucius gave me," Harry shrugged, "but the other Slytherins went in that direction, didn't they?"

"Here, give me your schedule," Lily ordered, scanning it briefly before pulling a spare piece of parchment out of her book bag.

She quickly cast a spell on it before using a second one to copy Harry's schedule and then a last charm to change the writing into Braille.

"You have Transfiguration next," she stated handing him his schedule back. "You could have done that yourself."

"Ah, but then you would have learned all those neat spells for nothing," Harry grinned impishly before following the other Slytherins.

"Come, sit with me," Lucius ordered, pulling out the chair next to him, inexplicably relieved when Harry obeyed. "What did you do to Binns, by the way?"

"I gave him a chance at happiness," Harry smiled almost sadly. "Oh, and you owe me five galleons."

"Why?"

"Draco lost a bet," Harry shrugged. "You can take it off his pocket-money, if he ever gets something like that. Do you get pocket money from your father, Lucius?"

"Why would I pay my son's debts?" Lucius returned haughtily. "You can ask him when you see him again. I don't need to pay anyone to go on a date with me, thank you very much, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't."

"I'm worth more than even you could pay, anyway," Harry muttered, putting his book on his desk before engaging Severus in a conversation about the pros and cons of using potions instead of spells in different scenarios.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall had entered her classroom, looking as strict as ever and also rather sour, "I would very much appreciate it if you could continue this conversation another time and now focus on the lesson."

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Harry smiled brilliantly at her, looking nothing less than apologetic, "I didn't see you come in."

Her face softened imperceptibly, though she knew full well that Harry had heard her coming. "Don't let it happen again, Mr. Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the black-haired boy replied and her face darkened once again.

"Today's lesson will be about full body transformations," she started her lesson. "They are three kinds, which would be, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Beg your pardon?" Lucius reluctantly turned his eyes away from the enticing wizard next to him. "I didn't catch the question, Professor."

"That much is obvious," the cat animagus scowled at him, "maybe it would help if you could tear your eyes away from Mr. Potter."

A dark blush spread over Harry's pale cheeks and he ducked his head as if trying to escape Lucius' eyes, which had turned to glaring at the Transfiguration teacher.

"Could you repeat the question?" he pressed out, annoyed, looking every bit as menacing as he could without actually drawing his wand.

"I asked about the three kinds of full body transformations, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall glared right back.

"The first one is temporary, lasting up to five hours, and is often used in duels or as a disguise," Lucius answered, boredom evident in his tone as he inspected his fingernails. "The second one is permanent and either is irrevocable or needs a second person to be revised. The third one is an animagus transformation, which means that the person can change and change back with sheer will power. All animagi have to be registered and it's mostly a natural ability."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, grudgingly awarding him five points, though not without reprimanding him once again for not listening.

"Mr. Potter, have you covered this subject already or why are you bored?" the tall woman pulled him from his thoughts, just as he was about to doze off.

"I did cover it, but no way would I be bored by this fabulous lesson," he answered charmingly, but McGonagall was less than impressed. "Maybe you would like to demonstrate for your peers, Mr. Potter?"

"I can't," Harry said simply, "I can do the spells, but I can't use them."

"Would you rather we discussed this after class?" the cat animagus asked and to the disappointment of everyone Harry nodded and she demonstrated the spells and their effect herself.

After that she had them all practise the hand movements for the temporary transformation and assigned them the homework for the next lesson.

"Mr. Potter, if you would come here," she requested, ushering the other students out of her classroom. "I would like to have an explanation now."

"I can't change my body because my eyes are so sensitive to light and the bandage would slip," Harry said in one rush.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but have you ever thought about fixing the bandage in place?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. "I do that sometimes, I had something like this in the final battle, but I don't like the feel of it so I don't use those spells very often."

"I understand, Mr. Potter, but maybe you should consider doing it for my lessons. If you hurry you will be able to be in time to your next lesson. I think it's Defence Against the Dark Arts," she replied, gently pushing him out of the door. "Do you need help to find the way?"

"No, Professor," Harry smiled at her. "I know the castle by heart. Goodbye, Minnie."

If it hadn't been for the surprised and confused first years waiting in front of her classroom, Minerva McGonagall might have been tempted to blush, but as it was she merely ushered them into her classroom and sent Harry's retreating form one last disapproving look.

Harry's first impression of the Defence teacher was that he was an idiot. His second impression was that his first estimation had been too lenient. Professor Jud Price was a self-righteous, pompous ass with absolutely no moral standards or even just a touch of decency.

"Mr. Potter, the other one, I presume," he was greeted, making him halt in the door. "Take a seat and answer the question."

"And what did you ask, Professor?" Harry asked sweetly. "And don't you think it might have been a nice move to introduce yourself, Mr. Price?"

"Ten points from Slytherin. It's **Professor** Price," the teacher sneered, "and it will be another ten points if I don't get an answer immediately."

"Well, I, personally, could think of about 164 ways to kill someone," Harry was still smiling. "How many ways do you know to defend yourself, Mr. Price?"

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Price smirked in satisfaction. "The correct answer would be three."

"Oh, only three ways to kill someone?" Harry mocked quietly. "You aren't very inventive, are you?"

"There are three Unforgivables, Mr. Potter. Now, take a seat."

"Actually there are four," Harry answered earnestly. "The last one isn't even used by the Dark Side anymore so the people forgot about it, but if you will look into ancient law books you will find it listed."

"Ten more points," the Defence professor growled, but with the good feeling that he had just ruined Harry's status among the snakes permanently- his master would be proud! "Stupid mudblood," he murmured under his breath and turned away after Harry had finally taken a seat.

"I must have heard wrong. Did you just call me 'mudblood'?" Harry whispered coldly, standing up once more.

"And what if I did, it's true after all." Price was a blubbery little man with thinning hair, purplish skin and a wheezing voice, "We don't have all day."

"Mudblood," Harry repeated disbelievingly, "You call me 'mudblood'? Why? Because I had a mother who loved me? You will apologise immediately, Mr. Price."

"Because your mother is just as filthy a mudblood as you are," Price returned in satisfaction, "because your blood is dirty."

Harry had him pinned against the wall with a wave of his hand. "And you want to be a teacher? Can't even stand up to a filthy mudblood, can you? But you bow down to a halfblood. How does it feel to lick Voldemorts' boots, hm? Do you think it is a game to insult your students? Do you think, this will make your Master proud?"

Price made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and Harry moved a little closer.

"Let me tell you something. This is not a game. I saw people die because of this belief, I saw how parents betrayed their children because they were on the other side. There's no such thing as hobby-Death Eaters. I will not tolerate this nonsense, Mr. Price. Voldemort's servants have no place in Hogwarts."

"I'm not a Death Eater," the professor managed to press out.

"Oh aren't you?" Harry mocked quietly, "I guess it's pure coincidence that you have that nice little tattoo on your arm, isn't it?"

Harry stepped back slightly, releasing Price from his hold. "I don't feel like being insulted right now, Mr. Price, and you can consider yourself lucky that I'm not such a low individual like you are or you would have experienced all four Unforgivables first hand."

He turned around swiftly, closing the door behind him.

James slowly stood up from his chair, packing his things with deliberation, before he made his way towards the door.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?"

"I don't know why I didn't do something against this sooner," he said over his shoulder. "I have nothing against muggleborns and quite obviously I will even marry a muggleborn witch," he winked at Lily. "I have no intention to take insults to my family without comment."

Sirius stood as well, as did Remus and Lily, all packing their things as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I always thought that 'mudblood' is just another word people came up with to discriminate and hurt each other," Lily said to the Defence teacher. "It never bothered me, but it is still wrong of you as a teacher to use such words to belittle us. I don't call you a fat, untalented, frog fetishist, either, Professor Price, though it would be true."

Several students snickered and even more followed them out wordlessly until only two Ravenclaws and the majority of the Slytherin students were left.

Severus finally also stood and silently marched out of the room, only to be immediately engulfed by a small, happy, black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead.

"Well, then we'll continue without them," Price seemed to have collected himself and stalked back to the blackboard, intending on ignoring the many absentees, but then one more chair was pushed back, scratching over the stone floor with a sickeningly loud noise.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Price swivelled around, his eyes widening in surprise as the Prince of Slytherin gave the other Slytherins a sign to also gather their things.

Lucius brushed one long blond strand of hair out of his face, his expression impassive and the perfect mask of elegant aloofness in place as he put his quill into his bag, making sure that it wasn't damaged. "If I look down on someone I will make sure to do so in good company," he stated mockingly. "I don't need an ignorant third-class pureblood to teach me about the importance of blood."

Lucius imperiously strode to the door and pushed it open, the other Slytherins following obediently.

"Lucius," Harry's voice sounded slightly disbelieving as he took a hesitant step towards the tall blond, but then with a spurt of energy he threw himself in the arms that were willingly opened for him.

The force of the impact made Lucius stumble back slightly and his back connected with the wall behind him as he caught Harry in his arms.

The whispered thank you was at once followed by a timid kiss to his lips. It was barely more than a brush and yet it managed to send Lucius' blood to his nether regions and his arms tightened around the thin waist.

"I said I would protect you," he murmured softly, caressing Harry's cheek with his lips. "He hurt you more with his words than you want to admit. Are you crying, Harry?"

"No," Harry sniffed, "I'm not."

"Liar," Lucius returned softly, "I guess I'll have to distract you then."

At first he only softly brushed his lips over Harry's, mimicking his earlier actions, but when the smaller boy made no move to withdraw, he caressed the soft lips with his tongue. Obviously Harry had learned his lesson because he was permitted entrance not long after and his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, emitting a small mewl from the black-haired wizard.

"You know, I forgive you," Harry murmured, snuggling into Lucius' chest after his lips were released.

"I can't remember asking for your forgiveness for anything," the blond answered, not sure if the unfamiliar contact with Harry felt good or bad.

"You were staring at me again," the younger boy returned. "I told you not to and I really don't like it when you do."

"Oh, **that**. I'll try to remember that rule in the future" Lucius rolled his eyes, coming to the conclusion that Harry's body pressed against his felt way too good. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, though I have to admit that I like staring at you. You are beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry blushed and Lucius kissed him again.

"So, just out of curiosity, did your plan include something else besides running out of the classroom?" the blond Slytherin asked.

"I guess I should see Albus about this," Harry muttered morosely, "before Price does something even more stupid."

A cheerful voice interrupted their quiet conversation. "You clashed even sooner than I had expected," Dumbledore, clad in merrily swinging bright purple robes, chuckled, "though I'm a bit surprised at the big company of those that agree with you."

"Of course," Harry sighed, turning in Lucius' embrace, "I should have known. That would be the third of Voldemort's minions you thought would be fit for the Defence job."

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed considerably. "You mean to tell me that he's a Death Eater? Do you have any proof for that accusation?"

"Oh, honestly, Albus," Harry scowled at him, "don't tell me you didn't know."

"I assumed he just had a strange way of putting you on your toes," the Headmaster admitted. "Is there any proof, Harry? I can't dismiss him merely because you don't like him."

"He's got the Dark Mark," Harry sighed. "There's a letter in the upper drawer of his desk. It's no wonder Voldemort is always so on edge with all those idiots he gathers around himself..."

"Miss Evans, please inform Professor McGonagall of this," Dumbledore smiled as the redhead nodded and disappeared down the corridor. "Am I right to assume that you took certain precautions so that Mr. Price won't be able to escape, Harry?"

"You could say that," Harry grinned happily, allowing Lucius to kiss his neck softly, purring appreciatively as Lucius pulled him back against his chest.

"So, now we only need a new teacher...," Dumbledore stated pensively and had Harry seen the look that was sent towards him, he would have bolted and hid in the attic for at least several months. "I'm wondering, Harry..."

"No," the black-haired boy protested at once. "I know what you're thinking, Albus, you can put that idea right of your mind."

"Harry,..."

"No, Albus," Harry pressed out. "I am no teacher and you will not make me one."

"But didn't you tell me about this little club of yours?" the Headmaster argued.

"The DA is something different and it was Hermione who did all the planning," Harry hissed at him. "Besides, it didn't help us any."

"I wouldn't say so," Dumbledore smiled winningly at him. "No one died..."

"How positive," Harry sneered sarcastically. "I don't want to, Albus, don't make me."

"It will be only be for two weeks at the most," Dumbledore concluded happily and Harry sagged into Lucius' strong arms, "and I think you should only handle the upper years so that you can still attend your regular classes."

"Is this supposed to cheer me up?" Harry groaned. "Stupid old coot. One day I'll get back at you for this."

Dumbledore only chuckled and then shooed the students away to wait for Minerva to come with the Aurors.

* * *

**So what do you think? I would really appreciate your opinion, even if you disagree with me and tell me that you didn't like this chapter...**


	9. Shields and Partners

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters and places mentioned. She makes all the money and I only play with them...**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews telling me that I was wrong about the last chapter grins and as a reward this chapter is at least longer and I also like it better... Well, I hope you will, too...**

* * *

**Thanks to Silver Lady this chapter was betaed #hands you a chocolate cookie#!

* * *

**

**9. SHIELDS AND PARTNERS**

"Put up some shields!" Harry greeted the seventh years, sitting on the teacher's table with his legs crossed, "and Siri, don't you dare try to prank me."

"I wasn't going to," Sirius pouted, quickly putting his wand away.

Harry just stuck out his tongue at him before continuing. "Didn't I tell you to put up some shields, Avery? You don't want a repetition of that funny incident, do you?"

The burly boy muttered under his breath, displeased, but stopped trying to sneak behind Harry's back, sitting down. "What are the shields for?"

"Why, to protect yourself of course," Harry smirked. "It's no use teaching you any offensive spells if you'll go down with the first curse from your opponent. Shielding spells are often underestimated. You can win a duel just by deflecting the curses of your opponent. Offensive spells are mostly very tiring and sometimes it's enough if you can merely wait and protect yourself."

He slowly disentangled his legs, hopping from the desk. "Wait for the right moment to attack, don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. Like this."

He put his wand against James' temple. "Care to enlighten me what you did wrong, Daddy dearest?"

"I didn't expect my own son to attack me?" James answered, trying to keep an eye on Harry's wand.

"Do you know for sure that I'm your son?" Harry challenged. "Have you in any way checked to see if I'm the person who I claim to be?"

"Dumbledore checked," James defended himself, but Harry shook his head unwillingly, waving the answer away. "Not then today. When you walked into the classroom none of you made sure that I'm not dangerous."

"A bit paranoid, aren't we?" Sirius muttered loud enough for Harry to hear.

"And you are careless, Siri," Harry returned. "I almost lost you because of it...Would you just listen to me, please?"

"Okay," Sirius answered meekly, strangely subdued and Harry smiled gratefully at him before he continued.

"I want you to think of your weaknesses. Think about what frightens you, what handicaps you have and then try to find a way to turn it into a strength, to use it to your advantage."

"Won't you tell us about the Unforgivables?" Remus asked. "I found nothing about a fourth one."

"Do I have to?" Harry whined. "Don't tell me you never did this before..."

"Actually, we didn't...," James offered and Harry moaned.

"Fine. There are four unforgivable curses that will earn you a lifelong sentence in Azkaban, no matter the circumstances," Harry relented. "Well, unless you have permission from the Ministry, like for example certain Aurors have. The first is the Imperius: it forces you to do what the caster wants you to do. It's a battle of wills. When you are mentally stronger than the caster of the spell you will be able to resist it, but only then. Or if the curse is used over a long period of time you might get immune to it," he paused, waiting if anyone had a question before he continued. "The Cruciatus curse is the second Unforgivable. They say it causes pain worse than you can imagine," Harry shook his head lightly. "The only thing that helps against it is a high tolerance for pain."

"Do you have an idea what you are talking about?" Avery sneered. "You talk as if the Cruciatus is nothing."

"Yes, unfortunately," Harry said softly. "I'm not saying that the Cruciatus doesn't hurt, I'm just saying that they are worse pains out there. I don't expect you to agree or even just to believe me, Avery, but unless you have more profound information and know what you are talking about I would appreciate it if you shut up or leave my classroom. Thank you. The third curse is the Killing Curse. I would suggest you try to dodge should you ever be confronted with it. The only way to make it useless is by sacrificing another life."

"You mean if you move, say, a puppy in the way?" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"Sweet Merlin, are you mean, the poor puppy!" Harry exclaimed.

"I thought I'd transfigure one from a rock or something," Lucius replied scornfully.

"Doesn't work," Harry supplied. "You would have to sacrifice a real life to save your own, one that is equal to yours."

"So not even a real puppy would work?" Remus concluded and Harry nodded. "A human life for a human life, a canine life for a canine life. It wouldn't even work if, say, a werewolf tried to save a wizard's life."

Remus lowered his eyes as Harry's soft-spoken words registered with him. "Because werewolves are cursed, I understand."

"Cursed?" Narcissa echoed viciously. "Werewolves are beasts, monsters. I wouldn't want to be saved by one in any case."

"I doubt that any werewolf would want to save you anyway, Narcissa," Harry stated, putting a gentle hand on Remus' tense shoulder and squeezing slightly. "Werewolves are very family-oriented creatures, they protect those they love- like any decent person would. I guess that's something you can't relate to, Narcissa."

The blonde witch glared at the blind boy, a sneer marring her perfect face. "Oh, yes, it's so desirable to die for someone else just because they are of your blood."

"You don't understand, Narcissa, hopefully you never will," Harry shook his head before he continued with his lesson. "The last Unforgivable is worse, much worse. It was created for the sole purpose of destruction. Only a few know that it exists and even fewer know the incantation and I will surely not tell you."

"What is so bad about it? What can be worse than death?" James asked.

"The Imperius steals your free will, the Cruciatus can steal your mind, the Killing Curse your body," Harry stopped, "The last Unforgivable steals your soul. You think the Dementor's Kiss is bad? This curse is worse. It sucks your soul from your body and you can feel it, you can feel everything. You may not know who you are or what you did to deserve this, but you will feel everything: the pain, the betrayal, the humiliation, the shame, the hate. Everything."

"How do you know about it?" Severus inquired into the eerie silence.

"Voldemort had planned to use it on me. He was thoughtful enough to describe the effect it would have. Of course, he is keen to exaggerate, but that was everything he babbled on about put in a nut shell," Harry stated evenly and several students gasped. "Could we continue now? What are your weaknesses and how can you use them to your advantage?"

"Could you maybe give an example, Harry?" Lily asked and the black-haired boy nodded. "Fear. It can paralyse you, make it impossible for you to react, but it can also help you to use all of your strength," Harry ruffled his hair, trying to find the right words. "A normal wizard or witch uses about 40 to 60 percent of their magic. Aurors and such, trained wizards and witches, have access to about 90 percent of it, but the last 10 percent is only released in case of a real emergency. So if you can't normally do a spell or curse, try it again, it might just work."

"Does that mean that everyone has the same magical strength?" Severus asked, a bit affronted, but Harry shook his head.

"No. Let's just say a normal wizard or witch has about 100 percent. Some of you might only have 80 now, since you haven't reached your full magical potential yet. Albus has about 150 percent, Voldemort about 120. The only reason why they are equally strong is that Voldemort pushes himself too far and uses all his magic all of the time."

"How high are your magic levels?" Lucius asked with interest and Harry blushed brightly, ducking his head in embarrassment as he mumbled the answer.

"Beg your pardon?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"I said about 170," Harry said more clearly. "But that is entirely not the point. Would you just think about your weaknesses? Lily?"

"I don't like to attack others," the witch stated and Harry nodded. "I had the same problem actually."

Several Slytherins snorted and Harry's blush returned. "I said I **had** that problem. Not everyone is a fighter, Lily. As I said earlier a good defence is often better than a good offence. You should probably learn to deflect the curses in a specific direction to attack your opponent indirectly. Five points to Gryffindor- you know, I always wanted to say that!" he laughed. "Who's next?"

"Well, you already said I was too careless," Sirius grumbled, displeased.

"That's not your weakness, Siri," the young teacher shook his head. "Sometimes, it's good to act on your instincts."

"Then what is my weakness?"

"You hate your family, Siri, and because you hate them so much you hate everything they represent. Dark magic. That's your weakness. You can't empathise with how a Dark wizard thinks," Harry stopped briefly, leaning closer to his godfather, who sat next to Remus. "Our families hate us, they always will because we are not like them, because they don't understand us and fear us, but that doesn't mean that we have to hate them back, Siri. Use your knowledge, accept it. It doesn't turn you into them," he kissed Sirius' cheek softly. "You are so much better than them."

"So I should use Dark magic?" Sirius spat, drawing back slightly.

"I didn't say that," Harry protested, "but you have to understand that Dark magic doesn't equal an evil wizard. It's always the intention behind it. You can do just as much harm with Light spells. Please Siri, I can't lose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo," the animagus growled playfully, pulling Harry into his arms. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"Can't help it," Harry sniffed, hugging his godfather tightly.

"I was under the impression that this is a Defence lesson, but it seems like we are intruding on family therapy," Severus mocked and Harry turned towards him.

"And what do you think is your weakness, Sev?"

"As if I would tell you," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well, then I will tell you," Harry smirked. "You underestimate Light spells and you can't, for the hell of you, accept help."

"That's probably because I don't need help," the future Potions Master mocked.

"That is not the point, Sev," Harry sighed, "You can't work in a team unless you are in charge. That's why you and Sirius will work together from now on."

"What?" two outraged black-haired boys exclaimed, staring at each other with loathing.

"I don't want to hear a word," Harry hissed dangerously. "You will work together and if I find you as so much as talking with each other in raised voices, Slytherin and Gryffindor will both be in the negative for the rest of the year and you will clean out a room for every point you've lost. Dad, Lucius you will work together as well. The same rules apply. Not everything is black or white, Dad, and the end doesn't always justify the means, Lucius," he then turned towards Remus. "Don't be afraid of yourself, Remy, use your abilities. It's not wrong. Rudo, use your strength, take advantage of your muscles and you will win almost every duel with ease. You two will work together, as well."

He continued pairing everyone with someone from a different house and hardly anyone seemed too enthusiastic about Harry's choices, though Lily and Amelia Bones were already chatting quite amiably.

"You will look out for your partners," Harry concluded, getting up. "We're going to go into the Forbidden Forest now and your task is to find me and knock me out, though I would rather appreciate it if I wouldn't have to go to the infirmary afterwards. You can either work together with the other teams or try it on your own, but if your partner is out of the game so are you. Understood?"

"Why do we have to work with Slytherins?" James whined and Harry scowled at him.

"Because I said so, ten points from Gryffindor," Harry turned around swiftly. "You may use any spell or curse that doesn't leave permanent damage or endangers another student. Those who were hit with one of my spells are out and will return to Hagrid's hut."

"Won't that take rather long?" a timid Hufflepuff dared to object and Harry's grin widened.

"Well, that would solely depend on you, wouldn't it? Albus gave you the other classes off so the sooner you get me, the sooner you can do what ever you please."

That lifted the spirits of everyone and soon after they had all dived into the darkness of the forest and Harry had disappeared from sight.

"Let's work together with James and Malfoy," Sirius suggested.

Severus only snorted in reply, walking down one of the little beaten tracks into the heart of the forest.

"What about Remus and Rudolphus then?" Sirius offered, but Severus merely ignored him. "Harry was absolutely right," Sirius muttered morosely, but followed nonetheless. "He only forgot to mention that he's a stubborn bastard too."

"Talking to yourself?" Severus sneered. "I don't think we have to question who is mentally deficient here..."

"Shut up, Snape!" Sirius growled, pushing the taller boy from behind.

"Don't touch me, Black!" Severus swivelled around and glared at him, "Let's just find this idiotic godson of yours and we can be rid of each other..."

"That's the first reasonable thing I heard you say," Sirius spat. "And Harry isn't idiotic."

"Why, I'm honoured," a voice chuckled from behind them and as they turned around, Harry sat on a huge rock, totally relaxed. "Though, I'm wondering how you intend to find me if all you do is arguing? You do realise that I could easily have knocked you out, don't you? And where are your shields, by the way? Oh, well, you get another chance, I suggest you use it more wisely..."

He disappeared the same way he had come- unnoticed and left the two boys standing in the small clearing dumbfounded.

"He must be using one of the paths if he manages to keep track of everyone," Sirius muttered after a shocked silence. "There also must be a certain border where he stops us or entices us away."

Severus nodded jerkily before drawing his wand. "We can either stay here, work on our defence and wait for him to attack or we just blindly move forward and try to react in time when we reach that border."

"He will only use Light curses," Sirius stated, "and only those that will still allow us to walk back on our own. It shouldn't be too hard to put up some shields."

"If each of us also performs a Shielding spell on the other," Severus returned reluctantly, "we will have an advantage."

Sirius scowled at him, but nodded nonetheless and allowed his wand to slip from his sleeve into his hand. Then he cast a spell first on himself and then on the Slytherin, waiting for him to do the same.

"So what is it to be?" Severus asked after he too had performed two Shielding Spells, "Attack or wait?"

"We can follow that path," Sirius pointed at a barely visible trail, disappearing between two huge fir trees. "It will lead us directly to the heart of the forest. Shouldn't be too long until Harry has to stop us."

"How do you know?" Severus asked suspiciously, but still followed his partner.

"Detentions," Sirius lied smoothly, though to be honest it wasn't too far from the truth either.

They walked in silence after that and, although no one would dare to use amicable as a term to describe it, the atmosphere was slightly more relaxed.

"Very well done, gentlemen," Harry laughed happily, clapping his hands slowly after he had once again managed to sneak up from behind. "Now, I wonder, what is it you have planned?"

To their horror, the two older boys had to realise that they were wondering about that too. They exchanged a quick look before Harry's clear laugh once again startled them.

"Was that your plan, guys?" he asked, walking closer. "I'm a bit disappointed, I must say."

Severus made a slight movement with his hand before looking over to Sirius, who nodded in agreement and they both attacked at the same time. Harry's shields absorbed the curses easily, deflecting the ones that followed, causing them to bounce back at their casters, before he sent two quick curses at Sirius, who stood nearer to him. The first one made the second shield waver after the first had already collapsed from Sirius' own spell and then the animagus' shirt was suddenly dotted with big red blotches.

"You are out," Harry declared merrily, pocketing his wand and then hugged Sirius tightly. "That was a good idea with the shields, but you should really use stronger ones if your plan is to rely on your defence. Ten points for both of you and now go. The others have a list of spells you can practise while you wait."

"How many have you already taken out?" Severus asked curiously, trying to keep the smirk at his partner's predicament out of his voice.

"There are four students left," Harry shrugged, "See you later."

He vanished from their side to find his next victims who just happened to be a certain werewolf and his partner.

Remus caught the smell long before he could hear the almost inaudible footsteps behind them and even longer before Rudolphus became aware of anything. He didn't say anything though. What good would it do? Harry knew that he could hear him and if he didn't know better (and he didn't) he would say that Harry was trying to get him to react because he was following them in just the perfect smelling distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rudolphus murmured some time later and Remus agreed wholeheartedly. "The other teams were stopped much sooner than this. Why hasn't he attacked us yet?"

"Maybe he had problems with another group," Remus offered, but didn't really believe himself.

Harry seemed like a responsible young man and surely Dumbledore had told him to keep an eye on the students. Suddenly he caught another smell that had blended into the forest until now and a brazen centaur stepped into their way.

"The child of prophesy wishes for you to turn back around," he declared, "If you proceed any further we will attack instead."

"I've got them, Bane, thank you," Harry smiled lightly at the centaur, who bowed his head slightly before disappearing back into the forest. "Why won't you accept that part of you, Remy?" Harry asked sadly, sitting down on the ground, obviously not in the mood to start a fight right now. "You are the only one who has a clear advantage over me. Why don't you use it?"

"It's not an advantage," the werewolf protested, allowing Harry to snuggle into his arms.

"Of course, it is," Harry argued gently. "You have to suffer enough as it is, it's your right to get something good out of it as well. Come on, you two, I'll teach you how to use your strength."

The small boy got up with renewed energy, pulling Remus with him to his feet. He then positioned Rudolphus so that the two students stood next to each other.

"I'll just show you some moves, but physical strength isn't exactly my forte," he admitted sheepishly and did just that.

"Got you!" Rudolphus declared as he had wrestled the much smaller boy underneath his wide frame, pinning him down with his weight. "Now how many points do I get for defeating the teacher?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry grinned cheekily, wriggling a little to get more comfortable since a rather sharp pebble was digging into his lower back, "but you were out of the game long before this, or do you normally walk around with a flower painted on your back?"

Rudolphus tried to twist around while still maintaining his hold on Harry, but eventually had to settle on looking questioningly at Remus, who nodded. He sighed deeply and Harry chuckled underneath him before once again wriggling uncomfortably.

"Would you mind getting up? You are heavy!"

"Oh, yes, sorry," Rudolphus apologised and helped the younger Slytherin to his feet.

"No problem," Harry smiled happily. "That was pretty good though. Why don't you go back and practise some more? And thanks for working together."

"There aren't too many left, are there?" Remus asked and Harry shook his head lightly. "Only Dad and Lucius. You wouldn't be able to give me a pointer in the right direction, would you, Remy?"

"Nope, sorry," Remus laughed and Harry pouted a little. "I don't believe you need my help, anyway."

"I wish! I don't know what they are doing," Harry muttered, displeased. "I just hope they haven't killed each other yet..."

Meanwhile James and Lucius were still alive and surprisingly not at each others throats, though if you went by the dark bruises forming around James' right eye and the one tastefully decorating Lucius' jaw you could safely assume that this had not always been the case.

"What is the matter, Potter?" Lucius sneered, sitting on a moss-covered rock and gingerly moving his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. "Did you lose your mind or do you just randomly attack people?"

"No, I made an exception for you," the black-haired boy spat, leaning heavily against a tree trunk. "Keep away from Harry, Malfoy, I mean it!"

"And now I'm quaking with fear," Lucius mocked quietly, "Other than the fact that I couldn't care less about your unimportant opinion, I rather thought you were okay with this."

"I said I was okay with it as long as you didn't pressure my son," James snarled. "I certainly consider what you did at breakfast pressuring."

Lucius smirked in remembrance of that particular incident- _damn had it felt good to ravish Harry in front of the entire school!_ "He wasn't exactly averse to my idea."

"He was struggling," the Gryffindor hissed, "and whatever you have over him that caused him to allow such perversions, will not help you against your father."

"I have nothing over him," the blond shrugged gracefully, "and don't you think that if Harry had really not wanted me to do those things to him that he would have had a better protection than struggling?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Harry said softly, making the ground beneath Lucius' feet churn up and root them to the spot. "Your shield was too weak, Lucius, and not effective."

Lucius swivelled around in surprise after quickly countering the spell and his eyes were caught by the most amazing and breathtaking sight he had ever seen (and since he looked in the mirror on a regular basis that did say a lot). His current, and up until now longest, obsession was sitting astride a beautiful silvery white unicorn, which was pawing the ground nervously, but was immediately soothed by Harry's gentle fingers, running through its mane. The unicorn seemed to glow softly and so did Harry, though it was more like an internal light and nothing really radiating to the outside, but in that moment Lucius truly realised that Harry was everything that was pure and good and innocent and that he probably had no right to take him as his own. He quickly banished that thought, however, watching in fascination as Harry leaned forward a little and whispered something to the unicorn, which nodded in agreement, before he slipped from its back. The unicorn whinnied softly, nudged Harry in good-bye and than trotted back into the Forbidden Forest.

"How did you do that?" Lucius asked in surprise.

"Your shields were too weak and wavered," Harry stated evenly. "Your wand movement was wrong."

"I meant the unicorn," the blond clarified, noticing Harry's flat voice as if he was incredibly tired. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm so disappointed in you," Harry returned. "Why did you hit each other? Do you want me to take off all your points? All the other teams managed to somehow get along and you attacked each other? What is wrong with you? We're going back. Dumbledore can deal with you two, I'm not in the mood."

"Harry," James whispered and Lucius would have mocked him for how pathetic it sounded, if it hadn't served the purpose to make Harry stop. "Please, stop, let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" Harry said softly. "I asked you not to fight and that's obviously the only thing you did so far. Why? I don't care, James, I just don't care."

"I wanted to protect you," James pleaded, grabbing Harry's pale hand. "I didn't want him to hurt you. That's what fathers do, please understand, Harry."

"There's nothing Lucius could possibly do to me that hasn't been done before," Harry smiled sadly. "I've been hurt far worse than you can imagine, Dad, and I can make sure that it never happens again. I can look after myself."

"It just feels like I should have protected you all that time and now I want to protect you at least for as long as I can," he gently cupped Harry's face, who leaned into the light touch.

"I don't want anyone to fight because of me," Harry whispered, "because if someone fights because of me there's the chance that someone dies because of me."

"I wasn't going to kill him," James protested, "I just wanted to set some things straight."

"I know, Dad," Harry smiled slightly, "but I can really look out for myself. I promise."

"Okay," James hugged him tightly, "are we okay again?"

Harry nodded, tugging his hand. "We should really get back. Are you coming, Lucius? I'll show you what you did wrong when we're back with the others."

"I did nothing wrong," Lucius quickly enveloped Harry, "and you still haven't answered my question."

"The unicorn?" Harry raised an eyebrow, though no one could see it. "I was tired of bumping into trees and tripping over roots," he shrugged, "so I asked it nicely."

"I've never seen a unicorn that close up before," James muttered and Harry laughed happily, shrugging once again. "Can we finally go now?"

"Only if you promise not to take off all of Slytherin's points," Lucius held him trapped in his arms

"I'll think about it," the smaller boy smirked, "**if** you are really nice to me...Now get your hands off the teacher, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean that kind of nice."

"You heard him," the older Potter hissed. "Come on, Harry, I'll take you piggyback, wouldn't want you to get bruises."

A surprised grin spread over Harry's features as his father prostrated and then led Harry's arms to wrap around his neck and got up once more, moving his arms to the hollows of his son's knees once he was sure that Harry was holding onto him. "Merlin, did you eat anything, like ever?" James followed the small trail back out of the forest, easily carrying his son.

"Of course, I did," Harry protested, nuzzling into his father's neck to avoid the branches overhead. "It's not my fault I'm so small. Now tell me, when are you going out with Lily?"

"This Hogsmeade weekend," James' grin soon after spread from ear to the other. "That is okay for you, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," Harry stated at once and Lucius snorted softly. "Shut up, Blondie, I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh?" Lucius raised an eyebrow, ignoring Potter's snickers at Harry's nickname for him. "Should I feel scared now? What do you have in mind?"

"Some rules," Harry smirked over his shoulder at the blond. "You are not allowed to stare- I think we established this by now. You are not allowed to kiss me again and, should you feel like doing either one of those things, you will either have to resist that urge or you will ask nicely and if I say you can't then you won't. Understood?"

"I don't think I like those rules, I'd prefer that we stick to the old ones..."

"No, we won't. I didn't like what you did to me at breakfast. I was okay with your kisses, but you went too far, too fast, this morning. I'm not something you can grope and show off, Lucius. I want you to respect me and to give me some warning before you do something like that," Harry stated simply. "If you can't give that to me then you can go find someone who's satisfied with that kind of treatment. I don't want an answer now, think about it first, but if you want to go out with me you will have abide by these rules."

James stepped out of the Forbidden Forest soon after and Harry gratefully slipped from his back, pecked his cheek and then dragged him over to the other students, who were obviously practising spells and techniques under Dumbledore's supervision.

"Ah, Harry, so glad you are back," the Headmaster smiled and twinkled at him and Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Seems like your first lesson is going well."

"Either you shut up, or you take over the lesson," Harry growled softly, meaning every word, and Dumbledore took a step back, his hands raised in mock surrender.

"Fine," Harry continued after listening closely for Albus' movements. "You were twenty-two against one. Care to explain to me why I didn't even have to dodge a single curse?"

"You came from behind," Amelia finally offered, her hair still slightly electricfied from Harry's curse. "We were dependent on our partners."

"No, that is not the reason," Harry returned, "I only came from behind because you didn't expect me to come from that direction and your partners were only a disadvantage because you weren't working together."

"How were we supposed to work together with something like **that**?" Avery sneered, pointing at the poor Hufflepuff he had been paired with.

"You will refrain from such comments in my class," Harry hissed warningly. "I think I remember Professor Trelawney telling me that she could use some help with dusting her crystal balls. Why don't you go and help her?"

The older Slytherin angrily slung his backpack over his shoulder and stalked away.

"So why did we lose?" Sirius sighed, "and how were our weaknesses supposed to help us?"

"I told you to think about it, not that it would help you so soon. How many of you really did that, huh? How many found a way to turn your weakness into a strength?" No one raised their voice and Harry continued. "I can't help you with this, but if you manage it, it will make you much stronger. For now, I only wanted you to work together, which you didn't. That's why you lost...Oh, and your Shielding Charms are all really crappy."

"Your son has no tact, Potter," Severus sneered and Harry smiled broadly.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," Harry bowed lightly, "but really, more than half of you used _Protego. _It's a second year spell for a reason, you know? Don't tell me you have nothing better in store...Shields are only good as long as your opponent doesn't know what kind of shield you are using. Once they know that they can easily find either the counter curse or curses that will go through them- if they are any good," Harry constrained, laughing once again.

"What shield are you using?" Lily asked curiously, remembering how her curse had just rebounded back at her without shaking Harry in the least.

"Nothing you could counter," Harry smirked, "and nothing I could teach you so it's of no importance to you, but that's still no excuse for you to fail so miserably. Sev, Siri, it was a good idea to use two different shields, but why, pray tell, did they collapse after only one curse? And what did you think you were doing just walking around with no further plan?"

"We got it, Potter," Severus spat. "Could you just get to the point?"

"The point was that you should use stronger shields. Shields that will remain after you fired the first curse and are not dependent on your full concentration. And if you want to use two shields, which is a good idea, you should tie them together," Harry explained, "Of course that doesn't work out if you don't talk with each other..."

"Are you going to demonstrate" Severus rolled his eyes, "or do you just expect us to know exactly what you are talking about?"

"Later. I will teach you how to combine certain shields and spells in the next lesson," the black-haired boy waved him away, "but normally I would expect you to know better shields. I know you do. Lucius, help me, will you?"

"With what?" Lucius asked suspiciously, but moved closer at Harry's beckoning.

"I want you to do your shield again," Harry moved into his arms. "Protect me."

"It will be my pleasure," the blond murmured, smirking, and performed his shield.

It was one of those shields that was neither Dark nor Light, barely legal, but since it was a protective spell it had been deemed unnecessary to ban it. The reason why it was still rather questionable was the fact that it didn't draw on the caster's magic, but on the people around him so that the more people were around him the stronger the shield would be.

"Albus, if you would?" Harry demanded and the old wizard, whistling merrily, hopped off of the pumpkins he had sat on and aimed his wand at them.

A blinding white light shot unhindered at Harry's chest, who did nothing to protect himself and slumped in the blond's arms, who carefully lowered him to the ground.

"Might have been a bit strong," Dumbledore muttered, seeming not in the least apologetic as he revived Harry, who groaned and curled to his side before he got up slowly, batting Lucius' hands away, who had tried to help him up.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," he growled. "Nice shield, pity it didn't work."

"Well, I'm without scathe," Lucius said and Harry punched him, hard. "But you were supposed to protect me too, idiot, and you failed."

Harry moved behind the blond. "Albus?"

Lucius tried to dodge as a second white beam whizzed towards them, but he needn't have bothered because Harry's shield protected him and he gave an inward sigh of relief.

"The difference between Lucius' shield and my shield, besides the fact that mine actually worked," the Malfoy heir had the distinct notion that Harry was glaring at him, "is that Lucius' shield wrapped around him and him alone like a cloak, while mine is like a dome that protected us both," he waved his wand briefly and a shimmering green dome with the structure of a spider's web stretched above of them. "The reason why Lucius' shield isn't safe is that it only deflects curses that go directly towards him. You could make the ground split up beneath him, drop a rock on his head or attack someone he's supposed to protect. I don't deny that the shield is quite effective, but if you can't be completely sure that your opponent won't use any of those techniques you should use it in combination with another one... I want you to look up and learn other more effective Shielding Spells. Together with your partners. Class is over."

Harry grinned as if he could see all the exasperated and irritated faces staring at him and then skipped over to where Remus, Sirius and James were standing.

Thankfully, Peter's grade was so abnormally low in Defence that he had been forbidden to continue the class and Harry seriously wondered what courses he had been able to continue with.

"Love you," Harry declared, wrapping his arms around Sirius' midsection, who seemed more than slightly surprised.

"You alright, Harry?"

"Yes, just thought I should tell you," Harry smiled happily, "because I do and I'm glad that you are a part of my family."

"Hey, I'm standing right next to you," James protested, a little hurt.

"I was referring to all of you," Harry corrected him gently. "Siri just stood closest. Are you very angry at me for pairing you up with Slytherins?"

"Lestrange isn't all that bad," Remus offered gently and Harry beamed at him before throwing his arms around his neck.

"I know how strong you are, Remy, physically, but also mentally. Don't feel like you have to hide, so please just don't. I hate to see you hurt, please don't do this to yourself anymore."

"I don't want anyone to find out what I am..."

"**Who** you are," Harry corrected him at once, "and they won't figure it out. People are blissfully blind to things they don't want to believe is true, please, believe me, Remy."

"I will try, okay?" Remus offered hesitantly.

"Should we feel offended that he listens to your son, but not to us?" Sirius quirked his eyebrow at James, but then burst out laughing, thumping Remus on the back, who blushed furiously. "Sneaky little Slytherin you are, Harry."

Harry laughed, too, still safely wrapped in Remus' arms.

The wolf in Remus growled in appreciation at being able to be so close to his cub and his mate and, in that shocking moment, he realised that they were just that. Harry was his cub, Sirius was his mate and James was his beta. This was his pack and they were almost complete. Someone was still missing...Lily, Harry's mother. He smirked slightly as he sniffed Harry's unique scent once more. He was Lily's and James's son, but he was his cub.

"You have to help getting them together," Harry whispered in his ear and he nodded his agreement.

Yes, those two needed all the help they can get. That Peter wasn't apparently included as part of his pack, was just a small, fleeting, thought that was quickly dismissed.

* * *

**I hope you will decide to review, if you don't I shall be terribly sad #sniff# and then I will be too depressed to write anything #sob#... You don't want that, right? Right?**


	10. Can I Kiss You Now?

**Disclaimer: Let's play a little game, shall we? Go and search your private little library and look for a book with "Harry Potter" somewhere in the title. If you are lucky there will be seven books to choose from. Now you look at the cover of one of those (aren't they pretty?) and look for another name. Have you found one yet? No? My, you are slow... Oh, well, I guess by know you found the name "J. K. Rowling". Good. Now, Columbo, we try to figure out what this could mean... Check back soon, to find out the solution of this week's riddle... TBC!**

**Author's Note: Okay, that was pointless. The disclaimer I mean... I'll answer your reviews for the last chapter tomorrow- thanks, by the way.**

**My hip hurts and I have a scraped knee because I ran into our furniture #pout#... To those few sad individuals who are still reading this, thank you, but you needn't bother. There's nothing of importance in this note... Go, read the chappy...**

**

* * *

/blablabla/ - Parseltongue

* * *

Thanks for betaing, Silver Lady. May you never walk into a poodle!**

* * *

**10. CAN I KISS YOU NOW?**

"May I kiss you?" Lucius asked for the umpteenth time that week, already knowing the answer.

"No, you may not." He wasn't disappointed, or maybe he was, but he knew that Harry would answer like this- he always did. "Thanks for asking, though." He always thanked him too, in that sweet, teasing, but still earnest way of his.

Lucius knew that Harry would refuse; that he didn't want to be kissed. Why, he didn't understand, but for some reason he respected it. He had promised, after all, after thinking about it. Not that the thinking had changed his mind in any way. He wanted Harry, but what was even more important was that he wanted Harry to like him as well and, since he was a Malfoy, he would eventually get what he wanted, though it didn't look like it right now. He had it under control, he assured himself; Severus' smirk was ill-informed.

Oh, yes, Severus was there too, on their date, and who else might grace them with their insufferable presence? Harry's parents, Black, Lupin and Rudolphus. Now, why was this so? Because Harry had deemed it necessary that the partners spend more time together. On **their** date. At first it had only been Evans and Potter and he had grudgingly agreed. A double date wasn't unheard of, he could still work with that. Then one of the remaining four had also decided to join in and, since he didn't know who it had been, he was keen to blame it on the Gryffindors. Harry had made their partner come along and, for some inexplicable reason, the other pair as well. He was sure that Harry had some kind of plan that made it essential that he spend his day with a bunch of Gryffindors, along with two Slytherins that he could hardly consider friends anymore since they were ruining his date, but he didn't quite see why he had to suffer because of that.

He certainly hadn't agreed to this, but Harry had pouted and looked so fucking delicious and hot that he wasn't sure if he would have been able to protest much, even if Harry had asked for his opinion; and Harry certainly hadn't. So much for their date going the way he'd wanted it to!

But Harry was enthusiastic, smiling almost constantly, and so he resigned himself to bear with it, trying to ignore all of their companions, which was not very easily done, by the way. Potter, James Potter, was grinning from ear to ear and, when he wasn't basking in the rare chance of having captured Lily Evans' attention, he either pranked random people or told jokes and stories, which seemed to be very amusing judging by Harry's radiant smile and his happy chuckles. Sirius Black turned out to be not much more aggreable than his dear future wife, Narcissa, and he could almost forgive Severus for his dour mood, if that didn't spoil the atmosphere for him as well.

Honestly, how was he supposed to impress and seduce Harry under these conditions? He was good, but no one was that good! How was he supposed to get Harry's attention when he was barely able to get a word in edgewise? If he hadn't managed to somehow maintain a hold of Harry's hand he would have seriously doubted that this was even a date at all. Most likely he would have ended up alone in the Leaky Cauldron while Harry was still joking with the Gryffindors. Harry probably wouldn't even have noticed his absence.

And then there was Lupin! Lupin had dared to growl at him when he had slipped an arm around Harry's narrow waist! Growl! No one was to growl at him! But of course Harry thought it was amusing and had rebuked **him** for snapping at the amber-eyed boy. Him! Until then he had thought that the quiet Gryffindor was the most likeable of the whole bunch, but that just went too far! The feral Gryffindor had no right to meddle in his relationship when he was so obviously lusting after the Black heir. But no, instead of merely staring at Black, he was keeping an eye on him as well and whenever he as much as thought about getting close to Harry Lupin bared his teeth in a silent threat and let his wand slip into his hand and Harry did nothing! He was sure that Harry knew what Lupin was doing, because Harry seemed to notice everything. He didn't expect Harry to jump in front of him and defend his honour or some such nonsense because, frankly, he wouldn't want Harry to do anything of that sort. He could stand up for himself, thank you very much, he didn't need Harry's protection, but it would have been nice if Harry had shown a bit of indignation or at least compassion on his account.

He was doing this and enduring this for Harry, was it too much to ask for a bit of gratitude? He had been holding back snide remarks the whole day, he was polite and courteous, he let himself be dragged from shop to shop, he held open doors, he even laughed at a few of the Gryffindors' jokes and he had not hexed anyone as of yet, though his hand was itching to reach for his wand and transfigure the lot of them into dustbins, and all he got for it all was the sight of Harry's back and the smaller hand in his. It was just not fair!

"Can we go to Honeydukes?" Harry was almost bouncing, not waiting for a reply before he tugged Lucius towards the sweet shop. "It smells so good in there."

Lucius smiled despite himself as Harry leaned against his chest, taking a deep breath. Of course, Harry declined his request to kiss him once again, but he couldn't bring himself to feel offended when Harry fit so perfectly in his arms.

"Are you listening, Lucius?" Harry asked for the second time, finally startling the blond out of his daydream (except, of course, that Lucius was in no way lost in a daydream about him and Harry and an extreme lack of clothes separating them, because Malfoys don't daydream, but that was beside the point in any case).

"Of course, I am," Lucius protested at once. "I just tried to remember what your favourite chocolate was."

"I don't like Honeydukes' chocolate," Harry accepted the change of subject. "But do you know those big gummy bears? I love them..."

His voice trailed of dreamily and his pink tongue sneaked out to moisten his lips, as if he was imagining tasting those gummy bears, while Lucius' imagination turned in a decidedly different direction at the sight.

"Hey, kiddo", James shouted, practically from the other end of the whole shop, making Harry wince before he freed himself from Lucius' embrace and sauntered over to where his father stood, hand in hand, with none other than Lily Evans, causing a lot of students to gape unashamedly.

The shops and the streets outside were bustling with Hogwarts students. Since the war had started visits to the village had been rare and far between as not even Dumbledore could deny that it was a security risk, however, all the teachers agreed that the students just became unbearable if they weren't released from the castle every once in a while and so they had opted to take the risk rather than to try to control them in their classrooms.

Harry was laughing with James over something or other and Remus reached around Sirius for some unknown and uninteresting sweet, his arms just happening to stay around Sirius' waist, who was too occupied with arguing with Severus to notice it at first, and when he did notice it he decided that it, firstly, felt rather nice and that, secondly, it would be rather embarrassing to protest after such a long time and admit that his verbal fight with Snape had taken up so much of his concentration. Who was he to change the future anyway?

Lucius sighed, leaning against the counter, staring at Harry. No, it was not fair. He had imagined this date to turn out quite differently when he had asked for it. He hadn't believed, of course, that they would be accompanied by so many others but, other than that, he had rather thought that he would be able to snatch one or two, or maybe a dozen or so, kisses. He really didn't like Harry's new rules. He had been tempted more than once to just ignore them, push Harry against the next best wall and kiss him senseless, but he was kind of afraid what would have happened if he had done so. No, not afraid, he wasn't afraid, just a bit cautious, wary. It didn't seem like such a good idea to anger Harry, though then he would at least have taken note of him. He sighed again. This was not acceptable and something needed to be done about it immediately.

He pushed away from the counter and turned around and imperiously waved a clerk over. He would order some gummy bears now! Even to his own mind that sounded more laughable than like a real plan, but he was just passing the state where he would still care about such trivialties. He inclined his head in greeting, as that state rushed right past him, and then focused his eyes on Harry once more. He would get him no matter what!

After the sweet shop, Lily dragged them all over to look for the newest books and Harry ordered Lucius to search for a certain book on martial arts, which he then handed to Rudolphus and Remus.

"It's really good," Harry explained. "I think it would help you with your dueling skills. I can teach you a few things too, but not really how you can use your strengths to your advantage," he shrugged lightly. "There are also a lot of curses to disarm someone or to bind their magic, I think it would only be to your advantage if you learned some of them."

"Thanks, Harry," Remus smiled gratefully, already browsing through the book. "Those moves you showed us were really interesting."

"We were wondering if you could help us combine them with some shields or charms," Rudolphus asked. "My brother would like to also learn more about it too."

"Sure," Harry smiled at them, "just set a time and I'll try to help you."

"That's not fair, why do you have to help them?" Sirius whined. "Am I not a good godfather?" his voice was quivering near the end and his eyes dropped sadly, making him look as if he was either close to tears or faking quite convincingly.

"Well, if you asked for help on a specific subject I would be inclined to help you as well," Harry stated evenly, "but as you and Sev are not even able to hold a civil conversation between you, I think you should work on that first. Now, stop this nonsense, Siri, I'm blind, I wouldn't even be impressed by your best puppy-dog eyes, regardless."

"You have an unfair advantage there," the grey-eyed boy complained. "You are so cruel!"

"I'm rolling my eyes, just so you know," Harry stated, "but if you two manage not to fight for the rest of the day I will give you something to help you both out. Deal?"

"We'll see," Severus drawled in obvious boredom before slipping once more down the aisle where the Potions books were located.

When they were relatively alone again Lucius asked Harry once more if he could kiss him, who turned him down once more, and then they went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Alone. Well, not completely alone, of course, because there were still more than half of the castle's occupants milling around, but without the rest of Harry's friends (Lucius had decided that he could hardly consider Severus a friend at this point when he was so rudely intruding on his privacy with his little raven).

Lily was still absorbed in a new Charms book, James was absorbed in staring at her, Severus couldn't tear himself away from the Potions books (or maybe he had finally got the hint that Lucius wanted to be alone) and Sirius had to stay at his side if he didn't want to upset Harry- and they had all learned that upsetting Harry was a very bad thing to do. Remus stayed as well, on one hand, of course, to observe his mate and, on the other, to go through the new book with Rudolphus, though he didn't refrain from sending Lucius one last warning growl, and so Lucius and Harry were finally, relatively, alone together.

"Tell me something about yourself," Harry pleaded as they were sitting in a rather quiet booth, sipping their butterbeers.

"What would you like to know about me, Harry?" Lucius purred, leaning a bit closer.

"I don't know, just something," Harry shrugged. "What's your favourite colour or something like that."

"Well, my favourite colour is green, my favourite subject is Arithmancy and my favourite person is you," the blond smirked as Harry blushed. "Now it's your turn."

"I like the silvery shimmering effect on snow when the sun hits it just right, the blue of ice on the lake when it's still thin and you can look through it and you can't really tell apart whether it's white or blue, but you know that it has to be blue because white is just such a boring colour," Harry's blush deepened a little and Lucius chuckled. "Sorry, I don't really remember colours as colours, but only how certain things looked like and winter was always my favourite season. Moving on, my best subject was always Defence Against the Dark Arts and I like it a lot, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with it either. I have so many people I care about that I don't think it would be fair to make such a distinction about having a favourite person...You know I always wondered what you do all day long?"

"In the future?" Lucius raised an eyebrow in amusement. "How should I know? That's your time, isn't it?"

"Fine, mock me," Harry grumbled. "It's just, I never saw you working and still you are so filthy rich."

"How good to know," Lucius smirked and Harry swatted his arm. "Maybe I'll tell you my secret if you let me kiss you."

"No, thank you, I think I'd rather stay in the dark," Harry pouted and Lucius briefly wondered if he did it on purpose. "Tell me something else then."

"You look absolutely stunning in those jeans," Lucius commented, idly swirling the rest of his butterbeer as his eyes fixed on Harry, "and I like your lessons, even though you make me work with Potter, but that is admittedly mostly because I can stare at you as profusely as I want and have an excuse for doing so..." Harry blushed again, ducking his head as Lucius chuckled, until the blond decided to give him a small reprieve for fear of destroying his slim chances of getting a kiss today at all. "We should probably head back. Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Harry shook his head lightly, slipping his small hand back into Lucius', and they slowly made there way back to the castle. The previously light breeze had picked up in volume and the sun had hidden behind a thick barrier of grey clouds, shrouding the landscape with a dim light.

"Are you cold?" Lucius asked when he noticed Harry shivering, not able to fight off his concern completely.

"A little," Harry admitted, wrapping his arms tighter around his body, surprised when a heavy, thick cloak was draped over his shoulders. "What are you doing? Now you will be cold."

"Don't worry about me," Lucius chuckled, strapping the fastenings of the cloak for Harry. "My robes have a warming charm woven into them."

"Thank you," Harry blushed as Lucius put an arm around his waist, drawing him closer to his side.

The blond carefully manoeuvred Harry around obstacles, like puddles and small rocks, and as they reached the safety of the castle just before it began raining. He had the fleeting thought that this had been the best date ever. Sure, they had had too much company for his liking for most of it, Harry had spent far too much time chatting with the others and Harry hadn't allowed him more than a casual touch every once in a while, but still, he could understand that Harry wanted to spend time with his family and he'd had ample time to study every curve of that delicious, young body, always finding something new that intrigued him and, though he had not been able to capture those soft lips, he had never enjoyed kissing as much as holding hands with Harry. Okay, well, perhaps he was trying to convince himself of that, but he decided that Harry was worth it and that he would gladly have another date just like this one if it meant that Harry liked him too, if only just a little. It truly hadn't been that bad, now that he thought back on it.

"I love the rain," Harry whispered, stopping suddenly just outside of the huge double doors, tilting his head upwards. "It's almost as if I can see again. Every small raindrop shows me what's around me. I can hear every tree and every rock and every blade of grass as the rain envelopes them. Can you hear that? The small _plick-plack_ as the rain crackles against the roof and then rolls down until it falls, and falls, and falls, and finally hits the ground, caressing the grass. And do you hear that, when the drops disturb the still surface of the lake, disappearing with a small _bloob_? How the raindrops slide from one leaf to the next, deeper and deeper, and eventually meet the dead leaves and the small twigs on the ground with a tiny rustling? Merlin, I love it!"

Lucius had listened to Harry's rambling in rapt fascination. In truth, he didn't hear any of these things, but the fact alone that Harry seemed so utterly happy was enough for him to also love the rain.

He was reluctant to end this perfect moment, but also knew that he wouldn't be able to resist temptation much longer, so he carefully slung his arms around Harry's waist, caressing his right hipbone lightly.

"You are beautiful when you smile like this," he murmured barely above a whisper, drinking in that wistful, happy, beautiful, heart-felt smile adorning Harry's face. "You should do it more often."

Harry didn't answer, just leaned his head back against Lucius' hard chest, smiling only that tiny little bit more that could melt the coldest of hearts. And it did. Lucius had never lost control of his emotions like this. It was part of the Malfoy code: When you are forced to always remain indifferent and composed on the outside, you slowly begin to internalise it until the mask and the truth begin to blur. Now, though, with Harry's delicate form cuddled in his arms, he couldn't stop his heart from aching, because this was merely one short moment that would end and he longed to have this for the rest of his life. He had always forbidden himself from falling in love. Love was an inconvenience, his father had told him, and he had always held firmly to that belief, but Harry had tugged on his heart and lured him closer and closer to the edge and now he had finally lost his footing. He was falling.

"I know you will tell me no," he finally whispered after a short eternity, "but can I kiss you now?"

"Yes," Harry said with only the smallest bit of hesitation.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked, not trusting his ears.

"Yes, you can kiss me," Harry said softly, "if you want to..."

A slow smirk spread over Lucius' features as he turned Harry around in his arms, not loosening his hold for a second. He gently tilted Harry's pale face up with one finger, tickling the soft lips with his breath, before he began caressing them with his own. One small nip to the right corner, another one to the left corner and then a teasing lick to Harry's full bottom lip. The smaller boy purred lowly and his lips parted slightly in invitation. Lucius' tongue immediately slipped in, brushing against Harry's, and while the younger boy explored his face with his delicate fingers, Lucius explored his mouth with an agile tongue.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, his hands now tangled in Lucius' thick blond hair when they parted for air.

"You are the only one I know who would thank me for a kiss," Lucius murmured, cradling the raven-haired boy to his chest.

"It was a thank you for waiting and for this day. I know I was annoying you, but you just have to accept that they are all very important to me and, if you also want to become important to me, you have to get used to that. I will not be forced to choose between you and my family, Lucius, because they will always come first, no matter how much I may like you," Harry explained.

"You have a strange way of telling me that you like me," Lucius rolled his bright silver eyes, kissing Harry's nose lightly. "A simple 'The kiss was perfect!' would have done just fine, you know?"

Harry laughed at that, pressing closer to the taller youth. "Lucius, the kiss was perfect. Thank you."

"So does this mean I can kiss you more often?" Lucius asked hopefully and Harry nodded slightly. "Harry, will you tell me why you didn't want to be kissed earlier?"

"It didn't feel good," Harry said carefully. "Or maybe it felt good, but it didn't feel right. You... You never gave me any warning and it scared me and I was afraid that you would scare me too much and that I would end up hurting you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to feel sorry," Lucius soothed him. "Firstly, it's perfectly understandable and it was insensitive of me that I never stopped to consider that you might not like it and, secondly, it was well worth the wait, in my opinion."

Harry blushed brightly and Lucius captured his lips in a kiss once more. "You are so beautiful," he murmured, fascinated, caressing Harry's cheeks with his thumbs, "will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend? Please? I want the chance to become important to you."

"Okay," the black-haired beauty replied timidly, "but..."

Lucius gently interrupted whatever doubts he was about to reveal. "I will try very hard not to scare you or even just make you feel slightly uncomfortable. I have no previous experience with this type of thing, so I beg you to forgive me if I should fail, but..."

Lucius' speech was silenced as Harry stood on his tiptoes and pressed their mouths together and then slung his arms around the blond's neck to maintain that position. "It's okay. I was just going to ask that you be honest. If you lose interest, that's fine, and if I get too annoying and you want to get rid of me that's also okay, but don't go behind my back. Please, don't do that."

"I can agree to that," Lucius smirked, "though that last part won't happen. I intend to keep you for the rest of my life."

Harry gave a short chuckle, which quickly turned into a purr as Lucius plundered his mouth once more, savouring Harry's taste.

"Luc," it was barely more than a breath, but still it sent Lucius' blood shooting south and he briefly turned away to get himself back under control by thinking of Dumbledore doing a striptease for Voldemort and Filch. _Urgh_.

Harry obviously took that reaction as a bad sign and he started to apologise, jumbling the words together.

Lucius couldn't help but laugh. "You have no problem with calling me 'Blondie' and other less flattering names and then you start to fret about a simple, 'Luc'?"

"You turned away", Harry pouted, "and I had rather hoped you would leave me alone if I called you those names, but I don't want you to leave me now."

"I don't mind you calling me 'Luc'," Lucius stated. "I actually rather like it to be honest."

"Okay, then," Harry suddenly grinned impishly up at him, "let's get something to eat, Luc."

The blond soon found himself being dragged by an enthusiastic black-haired boy, just barely being able to slow their pace to something more dignified. "No more dragging for today, Harry," he demanded and Harry looked mildly apologetic, before another kiss made him forget about that.

The blond mildly regretted that he had given Harry his cloak as it was now harder to feel his lithe body under his hands, and resolved to just press closer to him. Harry took two stumbling steps back and Lucius just barely had the time to react before Harry would have been pressed against the wall. Instead he loosened one arm from around Harry's waist and supported himself against the wall with it, pulling Harry closer to his body with the other.

Harry threw his arms around the blond's neck, playing with his hair, as Lucius' lips massaged his own, gently suckling on his lower lip. A soft mewl escaped his throat when he tried to breathe through his nose, but eventually he lost the battle and had to pull back, gasping for breath. Lucius' own gasps made him smile slightly and he timidly snuggled into him. He curiously reached one hand out behind him, trying to understand where Lucius' other arm had disappeared to and his fingertips just barely skimmed over a cold stone wall.

"Wow, you remembered," he chuckled, "thank you, Luc."

The blond looked affronted. "Of course, I remembered, and I'll have you know that it's very uncomfortable and inconvenient that I can't push you up against walls anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Poor you," Harry smirked. "Maybe, once your time of probation is over, we can talk about scratching that rule."

"I'm on probation?" Lucius echoed incredulously and Harry nodded. "After everything I endured today, I'm still on probation? What else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't despair, Blondie," Harry grinned at him, "it's unbecoming of a Malfoy to become desperate."

"You're enjoying this way too much," Lucius shook his head slightly.

"So would you, if you were in my position," Harry smirked at him. "Unfortunately for you, I know exactly how much you want me..."

"Oh, do you now?" the blond Head Boy asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry nodded with conviction.

"You want me so much that you endured a whole afternoon of being ignored," Harry purred, gently caressing his cheek. "You want me so much that you haven't thought of anyone else since I came here," he chastely nipped at Lucius' lower lip. "You want me so much that you can't stop staring at me," a soft brush of lips had accompanied that statement. "You want me so much that you don't argue those points I made in hopes of getting more of me, isn't that true, Lucipoo?"

"Tease," Lucius growled, firmly pressing their lips together and demandingly tapping his tongue against Harry's closed lips. He pulled back slightly when Harry didn't grant him access, glaring down at him. "If you don't open your mouth and enjoy this kiss I will bite you."

Harry chuckled at that, but obediently allowed Lucius' tongue entrance to his mouth as he carefully tugged Lucius closer to himself until his back was resting comfortably against the wall.

"Are you excited about the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Harry asked later when they had taken their seats at the Slytherin table. "It's Slytherin against Gryffindor, isn't it?"

Lucius had a hard time concentrating on Harry's question as the boy in question slowly licked yogurt from a spoon, so he merely nodded, totally forgetting about Harry's disability.

"He nodded," Severus informed Harry matter-of-factly and Lucius briefly wondered when he had arrived before he noticed that everyone else was present as well.

They must have been kissing for longer than he had believed.

"And you still wanted to give me something for your lesson," Severus added.

"Yep," Harry smiled at him. "No more arguments. I'm really proud of you. It's in the dorms, somewhere. I translated it for you."

"Translated?" Severus arched one eyebrow.

"It's by Salazar Slytherin. Really interesting, with lots of potions that can be used to strengthen shields or just to attack. I know that both you and Sirius are great with potions so I thought it would help you both," Harry shrugged. "Neither of you speaks Parseltongue so I had to translate it, obviously."

"You are a Parselmouth?" Severus all but shouted, which finally got Lucius' attention.

"Oh, right, you didn't know about that," Harry said as he continued to lick his spoon clean. "Yes, I am."

A shocked silence descended onto the whole Slytherin table, spreading like a disease until the Great Hall was utterly silent.

"Oh, honestly, it's not that big a deal," Harry got up, placing the spoon on his plate. "Find someone else to stare at. I'm going to bed."

"What did you do to my son?" James shouted, enraged, seconds after the doors fell shut behind Harry.

"We did nothing," Lucius had stood up as well to follow Harry.

"Bullshit, Malfoy," James spat, blocking his path. "Tell me what happened."

"Apparently," Lucius sighed, not in the mood to argue, "Harry is a Parselmouth. It startled the other Slytherins."

He used James' shocked silence to walk around the elder Potter and left the Great Hall.

"Malfoy, wait," James caught up with him as he had almost reached the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. "I have to talk with Harry."

Lucius only rolled his eyes and whispered the password, making sure James couldn't hear it.

"Harry?" Lucius cautiously approached the shivering figure in the armchair closest to the fire. "Are you okay?"

Harry didn't have the time to react before James pulled him into his arms. "I don't mind. It's one of the things you can't change, isn't it? It doesn't change who you are," James soothed.

Harry sniffed. "They all thought I was evil because of that. They thought I was killing all the muggleborn students. I'm not Voldemort, I never want to be like him."

"Who thought you were evil?" James asked gently.

"Everyone. In my second year," Harry sobbed. "I thought it was normal to speak Parseltongue, and then they all hated me for it."

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, Harry," James admitted, pulling Harry into his lap. "Everyone knows that You-Know-Who is a Parselmouth and how much pain he causes with that ability- and in general. Even Slytherin himself had the idea to get rid of all muggleborns, or at least that's what everyone says, but you are my son and I have every right to believe that you are the best person in the whole world."

Harry chuckled, clinging to his father's robes. "I'm not, but I'm not evil either."

"That's good to know," James laughed, "but never scare me like that again."

"It's a bad habit," Harry smiled a little. "Sorry for worrying you. I was afraid you would hate me just like they did..."

"I'm not **that** prejudiced," James protested. "After all, I've never really met a Parselmouth before."

"Now you know one," Harry stated mischievously. "It certainly has its advantages. Do you know how many secret passageways Slytherin integrated into Hogwarts, or how many password-protected rooms that have parsel overrides?"

"Now that's my son!" the Marauder declared proudly. "You have to show me sometime."

Harry jumped up, walked straight to the wall opposite of the fireplace, and put his hand on a certain spot.

/Open!/ he commanded clearly and the stones started to rearrange themselves. "This passage leads directly to the Headmaster's office, but there are several smaller passages to different classrooms, the Chamber of Secrets, and even the lake."

"The Chamber of Secrets?" James spoke up, surprised, cautiously peering into the darkness. "It really exists?"

Harry nodded slightly. "I wouldn't go down there now though. The basilisk is a bit unfriendly."

"This is awesome," James exclaimed. "I have to tell Sirius about this..."

"You can use this passage," Harry motioned to it. "Just take the second turn to the left and then press the stone in the upper right corner."

James hugged his son tightly, grinning from ear to ear, and then disappeared down the passage after lighting his wand to see the way.

/Close,/ Harry ordered, intending to turn around, but found strong arms wrapped around him.

"Do that again," Lucius whispered directly in his ear, his breath sending a shiver through his body.

"Do what?" Harry returned in confusion.

"Speak Parseltongue, it's sexy," Lucius purred. "Please?"

Harry hesitated briefly. He wasn't absolutely convinced he wanted to sound sexy, though he had to admit that he liked Lucius' kisses very much and if he got more of them for speaking the snake language then he certainly wouldn't complain about it. Furthermore, Lucius had said 'please' and that meant something, to Harry at least. He slowly turned around, standing on his tiptoes, and put his arms around Lucius' neck.

/You want me to speak in Parseltongue?/ he hissed softly, the blond emitting a soft, barely audible, groan and making an encouraging nod to continue. /I love how you behaved this last week, how you would really listen to me and accept my answers. I loved how you kissed me today, that I could feel your breath on my lips before you really touched me,/ he carefully touched Lucius' lips with one finger, caressing them, and then briefly pressed his lips to Lucius'. /I love how you hold me and that you told the Slytherins to be civil to their Gryffindor partners. I love your hair,/ he twirled one of the longish strands around his fingers. /I love to tease you and joke around with you as well. I love your sense of humour,/ he said as he nuzzled into the blond's neck, sending puffs of air onto his warm skin as he continued speaking. /I'm sometimes glad that I can't see you because I'm not sure I could stand to see your cold mask. I wish you could really understand me and not only pretend to. I'm afraid, Luc, because I like you way too much and because your kisses make me feel so warm and protected, but it's not true.../

Harry dropped his arms and eased out of Lucius' embrace. "Harry, what...?"

"Good night, Luc," Harry whispered as he disappeared down the corridor leading to the dorms, leaving Lucius to wonder what had just happened, not to mention taking care of a little problem (or not so little, as the case may be), which prevented him from following after his new boyfriend to find out what had caused the sad and melancholic look that he thought had flitted over Harry's face shortly before he had turned away.

* * *

**Oh, poor Lucius, he really has his work cut out for him #snicker#...**

**So do you, don't be lazy now! I wrote this whole chappy for you, surely that counts for something...**


	11. Cold

**Disclaimer: The last time: We found a book with "Harry Potter" as part of the title and the name "J.K. Rowling" and were now wondering what this could mean. Here now the solution: J. K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter books, invented all the characters and came up with this world full of magic, therefore, and this is the important part, so pay attention, I don't own anything but the plot of this little story #sniff#... The End.**

**Author's Note: Wow, long chapter ahead! With lots of breaks, I hate breaks, but sometimes you can't help it #sigh#. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**A big thank you to Silver Lady- bigger than usual because I made far more mistakes in this one!**

* * *

**11. COLD**

By the next morning the windy weather had developed into a full blown storm, rattling the windows and making the Whomping Willow swish its branches menacingly, but of course that didn't stop the students from huddling in the stands, straining their eyes to make out the Quidditch players flying above them through the heavy rain.

Harry sat next to Lily and Remus, who had both put an arm around his shoulders, and they were both relatively protected by Harry's shields that kept the weather at bay.

"So what are the chances?" Harry asked, trying to understand what the stadium announcer was saying.

"We've got a better team of chasers," Remus stated, "and Sirius is the best beater Hogwarts has to offer, but since he has to do all the work practically alone...Slytherin has the better seeker and their beaters work rather well together."

"Gryffindor will win," Harry concluded. "The seekers will need time to find the Snitch in this weather. Is my dad a good player?"

"The best chaser Gryffindor has had in a long while," the werewolf nodded. "He was also a good seeker, but he said that he wanted a bit of a challenge and so he changed positions."

Harry hummed just as James put Gryffindor in the lead with 60 to 50 and Madam Hooch gave Slytherin a penalty kick because one of the Gryffindor chasers had crashed with Lucius, who was also playing chaser.

"Why did she do that?" Lily exclaimed, confused, only furthering Harry's confusion.

"I could imagine that she's rather on edge. Madame Talda is in St. Mungo's after one of the Hufflepuff third years attacked her because of a very off Calming Charm," Remus offered.

"How do you know that? When did it happen?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Last Wednesday," Remus answered. "I had a headache. Dumbledore thought it would only provoke injuries if they told everyone..."

"But still, he should have informed me, I'm Head Girl," Lily scowled.

"Oh, stop it you two," Harry chastised them. "Let's just keep our fingers crossed that nothing happens to them, okay?"

The two Gryffindors nodded reluctantly, but all their crossed fingers didn't prevent Gryffindor's second beater from mistaking the Quaffle for a Bludger and driving it wide over the stadium. James and Lucius both took after it, disappearing from view.

"...caught the Snitch," the announcer shouted suddenly, drawing all gazes back to the rest of the players, "Gryffindor has won the game!"

"Where are Dad and Lucius?" Harry asked Lily, having to shout to be heard over the cheers and the raging storm.

"I can't see them," Lily replied, worried, searching the sky for the two chasers. "They flew over towards the Great Lake."

Harry got up, grabbing Remus and Lily by the hand and dragged them through the rows of students and down to the lake. The rain was churning up the even surface, making it seem somehow more dangerous, and the thick black clouds stopped any light from illuminating the dark water.

"Oh, my God, they fell into the lake," Lily suddenly screamed, pointing at two soaking wet trembling figures, who were pushed onto the land by the giant squid.

But Harry had already moved forward, quickly changing them into dry clothes and administering several warming spells. "Up with you two. You'll freeze to death out here. Move."

"Can't...," James chattered. "Cold..."

"Remus will help you," Harry admonished him, "and now get up!"

With the werewolf's help, James managed to wobble towards the great double doors, shivering, trembling and cursing, while Harry and Lily heaved Lucius' tall frame up, who was in much the same predicament only that he refrained from cursing.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall came rushing towards them, Dumbledore following her, twinkling and whistling. "What happened?"

"Perhaps another time, Minerva," the Headmaster intervened happily as James sneezed. "Oh, my, that's sounds like the first signs of Wizard's flu. I'm sure Harry will fix you up in no time, won't you, my dear boy?"

Harry only hissed something in Parseltongue at him. "I won't stay in the hospital wing and if they pass it onto me I will set your beard on fire. Mark my words, Albus."

"Have fun, boys," Albus chirped merrily. "Maybe you could all stay in the Head Boy rooms. I'm sure the house-elves will provide you with two additional beds. Mr. Lupin, would you be so kind as to help them? Oh, and Harry, don't worry about your lessons. I'll take over for you."

"Surprisingly enough, that hasn't worried me in the least," Harry snarled at him.

Dumbledore only chuckled and the teachers walked away. It looked like the Transfigurations professor was giving Dumbledore a piece of her mind and Lily, Remus and Harry helped the two soaked students to Lucius' rooms.

"Why did Dumbledore tell you to take care of them?" the Head Girl asked Harry when they paused a little to regain their breath.

"I have a basic healer training," Harry grumbled, poking Lucius in the ribs. "Use your legs, Luc. We can't carry you to your rooms."

Lucius, on his part, felt far too cold to really care that he gave off a pathetic picture of a wizard, let alone a Malfoy, and only growled something unintelligible, trying to convince his legs to work with little success.

"You don't seem too happy about this," Lily panted, Lucius' left arm thrown across her shoulders.

"I'm not," Harry sighed. "It just seems like he's manipulating me again and using me. I want to help them and I would even have agreed to teach, but Albus never asks. What he says must be done and that gets on my nerves. I love that meddling old coot, but I can make the right decisions without his overbearing presence. It's just too much sometimes," they had reached the hidden entrance to Lucius' rooms with Remus' help at the last few meters. "Ice Mice."

"Will you be fine without our help?" Remus asked sceptically as Harry half ushered half carried the two chattering boys inside.

"Yes, thank you, Remy," Harry smiled at them. "I don't want you to catch a cold as well. Could you tell Rudolphus and Rabastan that we have to postpone our meeting?"

"Yes, sure," the werewolf nodded, briefly hugging his cub.

Harry leaned against the closed door for a moment after he had also received a hug from his mother, trying to orient himself in the unfamiliar room. There were two loud _poofs _and Harry knew that the house-elves had magicked two more beds into the room.

"Dad, Luc," he unsurely walked towards the two groans he received. "Come on, you'll take a nice hot bath and everything will be better."

"Too cold," James managed to press out through his chattering teeth. "Can't move."

"I'll help you," Harry promised. "I'll be right back."

He jumped up, blindly searching for a door that could be leading to a bathroom.

"To your right," Lucius sneezed violently and Harry had to suppress giggles.

It was just too funny to imagine the always composed Lucius Malfoy sitting on the floor, trembling and sneezing, most likely already with a reddening nose.

"Thank you."

He quickly turned on the water faucets, finding that the bath tub was the normal Hogwarts size and would be big enough for two, though they most likely wouldn't be too fond of that idea.

"I will not share a bath with him," Lucius promptly stated, surprising Harry, who hadn't expected them to somehow manage to follow him. "This is my room. He can have the shower."

"You will share," Harry closed and locked the door behind them. "Take off your clothes."

"No," the two older boys said at the same time, supporting themselves on the tiled walls.

"Oh, come on, don't act like children or I will treat you as such," Harry tried to convince them. "I'm sure there are a lot of bubbles and I can't see you anyway. Do you want to freeze?"

"Can you help me with my robes?" James sighed in defeat, fingering with the clasp of his Quidditch robes, his frozen fingers of little help.

Harry smiled at him before helping him out of his clothes with practised ease that made James wonder why Harry was so good with this, but when he asked Harry only laughed. "When I lost my sight I felt so utterly helpless and so I relearned everything one by one until I could do everything just as good as before. I thought it would be really humiliating if I needed someone to help me dress so that was one of the first things I learned."

James staggered over to the tub, sinking into the hot water, hissing in pain as his limbs began to unfreeze rapidly.

"It's your choice now, Luc," Harry declared. "You can either be a stubborn, spoilt child and sulk until my dad is finished or you can enjoy the bath."

"I won't enjoy the stupid bath," Lucius snapped, displeased, but allowed Harry to pull off his clothes.

He repeatedly cursed James Potter for his very existence that ruined what could have been a perfect opportunity for him to seduce Harry (of course the shaking of his limbs and the slightly blue colour of his skin and lips could have presented a problem, but he would have found a way to work around that). Also, he wondered why Harry seemed to be close to bursting into laughter whenever he had a sneezing fit, which was slightly unnerving, and, of course, he would have been able to enjoy Harry's help far better if he could actually feel Harry's fingertips ghosting over his flesh whenever he popped another button from its slit.

"I'll get you something warm to drink," Harry declared while the two chasers were slowly defreezing. "Don't kill each other, please."

They instead settled for glaring at each other and trying to silently stare each other down with little success while avoiding any physical contact, which wasn't all that difficult in the huge tub.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame. "Or do you want to bath a bit longer?"

"I'm fine," James stated immediately before once again sneezing and sniffing. "Could you hand me a towel?"

"_Accio_ towel," Harry muttered, caught the flying object and then handed it to his father. "Your pyjamas are on your bed and I put the hot cocoa next to it."

"Thanks, Harry," James' voice sounded rather hoarse and Harry could hear him coughing as he made his way towards his bed.

"Luc," Harry held out a towel expectantly and the blond slowly stood up, his legs still feeling kind of sore, and another sneeze escaped him.

"Would you please tell me what is so funny?" he growled, horrified to hear the croak that he used to call his voice.

"I'm sorry, Luc," Harry gasped out in between giggles, "but it's just so cute when you sneeze."

"I'm glad you can find some amusement in my illness," Lucius sneered, drying his hair, before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Luc," Harry apologised. "Please, don't be mad. It's just... It shows that you are actually human. I didn't mean to offend you," the black-haired boy reached one hand up, caressing Lucius' cheek, before putting it on the blond's forehead. "You've already got a fever. Let me help you to your bed."

Lucius was far too much of a gentleman to deny such an offer- or maybe he was too much of a Malfoy- and really, he didn't feel all that good...His throat felt dry and scratchy and the hot beverage didn't really help, it only managed to unfreeze him from the inside. His lips felt chapped and his head was heavy and throbbed and, while he could feel the sweat pouring down his body, he couldn't stop shivering and without Harry's help he would have dropped the cup.

"Try to sleep," Harry gently smoothed his hair, kissing his forehead. "You'll feel better afterwards."

Lucius reluctantly closed his eyes, but since Harry's pale face and the slender figure kept blurring into the background and made him really dizzy it was probably better that he did. He could feel the bed dip lightly as Harry got up and then he heard Harry talking in the same gentle voice to Potter. For a moment he felt rather triumphant that the other chaser wasn't feeling any better than he was, but it didn't last long until he drifted off into feverish dreams.

Neither of the boys noticed that Harry stayed up all night, trying to bring down their fevers and make them feel as comfortable as possible.

* * *

James woke up to bright sunshine assaulting his eyes and that did nothing to quench his confusion. The last thing he clearly remembered was sitting in a tub with Lucius bloody Malfoy. Why would he be sitting in a tub with Lucius bloody Malfoy of all people?

He shifted a little, looking around the unfamiliar room, trying to find any hints as to where he could be. The light streamed through one of the high windows to his left, dancing across the deep green carpet and the black leather couch near the fireplace. Next to it stood a book case and a desk, all perfectly orderly. He slowly turned his head to the other side, noting, for one, that the bed he was lying in had the typical Gryffindor covers and that his neck felt kind of stiff. His eyes landed on another bed, this one seeming to fit much better into the room with its Slytherin hangings that were drawn half closed, but still gave off a view of a certain Slytherin with silvery blond hair. So it hadn't been a dream, James concluded, shaking his head lightly, causing him to wince in pain. Something shifted near his leg and as he looked down he found a curled up Harry, snuggling into him.

He carefully prodded Harry's shoulder, startling him into full alertness immediately.

"Dad, are you awake?" he asked with concern, moving up the bed, until he sat next to James.

The older Potter tried to say something, but all that he managed was a pathetic little croak, followed by a coughing fit, so instead he took Harry's hand, squeezing a little.

"Don't try to speak," Harry murmured soothingly, putting his other hand on James' forehead. "Good, your fever went down. How are you feeling?... Sorry, stupid question. Okay, squeeze my hand once if everything is fine so far and squeeze twice if you feel any pain."

James hesitated briefly, but then decided that the pain in his throat and his head did classify as pain and so he squeezed twice.

"Show me where it hurts."

James pressed Harry's hand first to his forehead and then to his throat, noticing how much smaller his son's hands were than his own.

"I would give you a potion, but you would probably have trouble swallowing it," Harry mused. "Do you want to take a bath? I can put something into the water that will make it easier for you to breathe and soothe your throat at the same time."

James squeezed Harry's hand once, carefully peeling himself out from under the blankets and standing up on wobbly knees. With Harry's help he managed to stagger into the bathroom and while he slowly slipped out of his pyjamas, the small Slytherin prepared the water for him, soon after filling the whole room with the scent of eucalyptus.

"I was rather worried about you two," Harry said while sitting on the edge of the bath tub, shampooing the Gryffindor's hair. "Your fever was pretty high and I didn't want to give you too many potions. You were out for the last three and a half days. Albus locked us in here so that the Wizard's flu wouldn't spread," Harry explained as he carefully rinsed the unruly black tresses. "You should be fine in another day or two. By the way, did you know that Gryffindor won the game? There really was no reason to fall into the lake..."

Harry chatted happily while he helped James wash himself and then put him back into bed, kissing his forehead. He wrapped a thick Gryffindor scarf around his neck and began to feed him some soup, though James protested he could do that himself.

"You should try to sleep, okay? It will help you to get better."

James held onto Harry's hand as he closed his eyes and he could feel the smaller boy lie down beside him as he drifted off.

* * *

Lucius woke sometime in the middle of the night with his limbs and his head feeling as heavy as lead. He could hardly breathe through his nose and when he gasped for air he had a coughing fit. His throat was scratchy and he felt much too hot under all the covers and blankets someone had piled over him.

_Wizard's flu. _That was the bad thing about having magic. He was pretty sure muggles didn't get Wizard's flu- it would be kind of contradictory if they did. He guessed it had something to do with his magic reacting badly with the normal symptoms of the flu so that the process was sped up and worsened. He was sure that someone had tried to explain it to him once, but it had never bothered him that much. Besides, it was kind of obvious that you would get sick after taking a bath in the icy cold water of the Great Lake. _Damn Potter!_

He wondered briefly where his personal healer was, but was at the same time inexplicably glad that the little wizard wasn't fussing over him under the watchful eye of his parents. It was not as if he was about to die because of the flu! It was a bit annoying, for sure, but not something that was usually lethally dangerous and it passed pretty quickly.

Still, a bit of attention would have been nice, Lucius thought to himself while he struggled out from under the blankets, but even before he could think about somehow calling for attention or before he had accomplished the liberation from his hot prison he had already fallen asleep once more.

* * *

"Try to be quiet, Dad," Harry whispered urgently as the Gryffindor searched none too quietly for a new pair of socks, throwing dirty clothes and read books through the room. "I want Lucius to sleep a bit longer."

"But you woke me up," James whined, his voice still slightly raspy. "That's not fair."

"You threw me from the bed," Harry hissed. "I think I had every right to wake you up."

"Good morning," Lucius stated clearly, having listened to the whispered exchange, and Harry was immediately at his side.

"Luc," a small hand was pressed to his forehead, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes," his throat still hurt slightly and he felt rather weak, but all in all it was much better.

"You must be hungry," Harry smiled at him, smoothing his hair that lay around him like a halo. "You slept for the last four days."

"I would like to take a bath first," Lucius said and Harry nodded, smiling once more at him.

"Would you like me to help you?" the black-haired Slytherin asked, hovering uncertainly at the door.

Lucius hesitated briefly. It wasn't as if he needed help. He felt good so far and taking a bath wouldn't take much of his admittedly low energy levels, but on the other hand, it would be nice to have such beautiful company and let Harry take care of him.

"No, thank you, Harry," he declined and couldn't help but notice the relief flooding Harry's pale face.

"Thank you," Harry turned around. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

Lucius sighed inaudibly and slipped out of his pyjamas, putting them in the laundry basket, and then turned on the water, brushing his teeth while waiting. The water was pleasantly warm and he enjoyed getting rid of the dirty feeling that the days in bed with a fever had left him with. Just as he was washing his hair, returning it to its usual silvery splendour, there was a timid knock on the door and a pile of fresh clothes was levitated through the small gap of the door.

"Thanks," he called out, but he received no answer and so he relaxed back into the water, intent on forgetting everything for a little while.

When he returned to the main room, feeling much better, less sick and, most of all, less pathetic, his eyes landed on Harry and his father, laying next to each other on a bed with violently red covers, talking in hushed voices. Their black hair was mingling and Harry was playing with the older boy's hand, smiling peacefully. A loud _pop _disrupted therelaxed atmosphere and a tray with three bowls of tomato soup with sour cream and a basket with little rolls appeared near the door.

"Soup again?" James asked idly, not sitting up.

"Yes, it's good for you," Harry declared, "and if you are a good boy and eat everything I will let you out this evening and you can eat in the Great Hall."

"I think you got something wrong, Harry," James joked. "I'm your father, not the other way round."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Harry replied with a smile, putting the tray on the bed and motioned for Lucius to join them. "Now eat."

"So what are we to do until you let us out?" Lucius asked after they had each eaten their soup, watching Harry as he was putting the dishes back onto the tray.

Harry shrugged, sitting back on the bed. "Whatever you want unless it gets on my nerves or is very stressing. I would prefer it if you would stay in bed."

"I would prefer it if you would stay in **my **bed," Lucius returned immediately and Harry blushed brightly. "I could think of a few things we could do there."

"Malfoy!" James exclaimed outraged. "You will not do anything with or to my son. Go wank in the bathroom if you must."

"I was kidding, Potter," Lucius sneered at him. "Unlike you I don't need an audience to get it up."

"Would you two please stop?" Harry pleaded, holding his head. "Please."

Both boys grumbled something, cursing the other under their breaths, and Harry sighed, getting up.

"Where are you going, Harry?" James asked.

"I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom and pretend that there aren't two idiots giving me a headache," Harry stated crossly. "There are bandages near the bookshelf so unless you are both bleeding to death, I'm not interested in whatever injuries you cause each other."

And he proceeded to do just that, putting several silencing charms into place before he curled up on a pile of towels. He hadn't slept more than a few hours in the last few days and tending to both of the other boys for the rest of the time had exhausted him. It had been tiring and he just knew that he would come down with Wizard's flu soon enough. Albus would so pay for this!

* * *

"Harry!" James hammered against the door. "I can understand that you are pissed, but we didn't kill each other and it is becoming ridiculous. Come out. We just got another undoubtedly delicious helping of soup."

"He used silencing charms, Potter," Lucius stated boredly. "He can't hear you. I just wish I was that fortunate."

"Shut up, Malfoy," James spat. "If you weren't such a prick he wouldn't even be in there."

"No need to start that again," Lucius drawled. "I was merely trying to be of assistance."

"A lot of help you were..."

Lucius got up in one swift movement and snapped for the house-elf that was in charge of keeping his room tidy and whose name he had never bothered to learn. "Open the door. One of my spells got a bit out of hand."

The house-elf bowed deeply and with a snap of its long thin fingers the door swung open. Lucius sent the Gryffindor a superior look before he strode into the dark bathroom, turning on the light. A suppressed whimper emitted from a pile of towels and something shifted underneath them.

"Harry?" Lucius cautiously approached and crouched down next to the pile, putting one hand on where he suspected Harry's shoulder to be.

"Light...hurts," the two words were barely above a whisper, but the shudder that wracked Harry's frail body was all the more prominent.

"_Nox_," Lucius waved his wand imperiously and then scooped the light boy up into his arms, the towels dropping to the floor.

Harry looked bad. His lips were chapped and dry while his skin was damp and his breath came in shallow gasps.

"Shit!" James cursed. "We need something to cover his eyes and then we need to get him to the infirmary."

"Fetch one of his bandages," Lucius ordered, trying to shift Harry into a position that would help him to breathe more freely.

For once James did what he was told to do and returned soon after, tightly wrapping the bandage around Harry's unprotected eyes. Harry only whimpered softly, but held still otherwise, though Lucius very much believed that he was just too weak to protest more vehemently.

"Tibbles," James called while Lucius wrapped several blankets around his boyfriend and a second house-elf- this one with a long family tradition connected with the Potters and a fondness for all food-loving students- appeared before him. "Inform the Headmaster that we need to get Harry to the Hospital Wing or to St. Mungos if Madam Talda hasn't returned yet."

"Tibbles will hurry," the house-elf promised and disappeared mid-bow.

They waited in tense silence, Harry still half lying, half sitting in Lucius' lap, who was absently petting his hair.

"Tibbles is sorry, Master Potter, Sir," the diminutive creature was pulling its flappy ears in distress. "Master Dumbledore say Tibbles is to tell Master James Potter that Master Harry Potter can't be moved and that Master James Potter and Master Malfoy will have to help Master Harry Potter. He also say that the necessary medications are in Master Harry Potter's bag, sir. If Masters need anything they just call for Tibbles and Tibbles will be right there."

James' knuckles cracked as he forced his hands into even tighter fists. He stood there for over a minute, not even noticing that Lucius had moved Harry to his bed and was tucking him under the covers methodically. Finally, he turned abruptly, his mouth set into a firm line, and walked over to his son, worry momentarily replacing his anger. Yes, he would make his son get better first and then... A sardonic smile spread over his handsome features. There was a good reason why the teachers were almost afraid of upsetting one of the Marauders.

"I don't suppose you have any more experience in healing than I have?" James asked his eyes focused on Harry, who had fallen into a feverish sleep.

"No," Lucius shook his head lightly, impatiently tugging a strand of hair behind his ear, "but we should definitely do something. What do you remember of your last few days? I mean, Harry took care of us both, it shouldn't be too difficult to take care of him now..."

James nodded absently, his fingertips ghosting over Harry's heated skin. "We need to bring his fever down, would you look for the right potion... please?"

Lucius got up, James taking his place on Harry's bedside, and after he had spied Harry's bag laying halfway between the fireplace and the bathroom rummaged through it. Finally he found a pocket with many different potions bottles, but soon found that his work wasn't done yet. The bottles were not labelled (why would they be?) or at least not with normal letters.

"Malfoy," the Gryffindor's voice sounded a bit panicked as Harry painfully arched off the bad, coughing violently. "Hurry up!"

The blond pinched the brick of his nose, trying to remember what Harry had told and showed him about Braille. The problem was that he had been a bit preoccupied because Harry had been sitting in his lap and had slowly guided his hands over the small rises. There were only three bottles left he thought could be a fever-reducer after he had already used his Potions knowledge to sort out the others. He could see the small raised dots on the little white labels. The first label began with a full row with three dots, followed by one single dot in the first line of the second row. Harry had told him that each letter consisted of six dots and that depending on where they were raised they formed different letters. He still remembered that an A had only one raised dot in the upper left corner and found one potion with that as a second letter and so he put it aside. He stared at the other two, chancing a quick look at Harry's pale face, contorted in pain.

It terrified him that he could lose Harry without really having been a part of his life and he wanted to be a part of Harry's life. He hadn't realised until then how much he actually loved Harry. There were certainly more than ten Malfoy family rules broken by him being with Harry, starting with the no-pureblood-no-relationship-one, over to the no-feelings-always-act-rationally-regulation, to the no-contact-with-disabled-people-rule. It was all in the Malfoy book of conduct and he couldn't care less.

Three dots, spreading from the upper left corner, an F.

"You better hope your son is a good teacher, Potter," he stated, only barely stopping his hands from trembling as he uncorked the tiny vial and dipped the contents into Harry's open mouth, massaging his throat to make him swallow.

"Thank you, Malfoy," James said a good while later, when Harry's temperature finally began to normalise.

"You are welcome," Lucius returned formally. "I wouldn't be surprised if he slept for several hours now. What do you say, should we take turns watching him?"

"Okay," James agreed reluctantly, "I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

"I'll take over in two hours," the blond corrected him, slipping into his bed and setting his wand to wake him.

His sleep, when it was finally granted to him, was uneasy and plagued by pictures of Harry's deathly face. It didn't lie in his nature to take the blame for something that he couldn't have prevented, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, remembering how he had purposefully tried to get a rise out of Potter and had hurt Harry with it after the younger boy had nursed him for more than half a week.

Woken by his wand heating up, the Slytherin carefully walked over to Harry's bed, almost laughing as he saw James wrapped tightly around his only son, a wet cloth that had previously been pressed against Harry's forehead lay discarded next to his head. Lucius settled down on the edge of the bed, cautiously moving the older Potter's arm out of his way, reluctant to wake him. He wasn't in the mood for fighting right now.

Lucius watched the two Potters closely, a bit envious of the fact that James was the one with his arms wrapped around Harry. He had never thought of them as father and son, but now the resemblance was striking. Even though the makeshift blindfold was still covering a great part of Harry's face, it was much smaller than the one that usually hid Harry's face and Lucius could see the fine drawn eyebrows, the slightly rosy cheeks and the straight nose that was so much like Potter's. Harry looked like a smaller, thinner and more fragile version of the older Potter.

Suddenly Harry began to toss and whimper, struggling against James' hold and the confining blankets. Immediately James' eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly in order to peer into Harry's face.

"Don't," Lucius stopped his hand when he made to shake him awake. "He's caught in some kind of nightmare. Don't do something that could be taken as a threat."

James glared half-heartedly, a sharp rebuke already on the tip of his tongue, but then his eyes softened when he looked down at his trembling and scared child. He carefully pushed the blankets away from Harry's slim form and then took one of the smaller boy's hands in his own, caressing the soft skin soothingly.

"Shh, little man, calm down, I'll protect you no matter what," he whispered softly. "It's only a dream, please, wake up. I know you don't know me that well yet, but I promise, that no one will hurt you while I'm around..."

Harry's breathing evened after a long while, though it was more his will that forced the air to leave and enter his lungs regularly than the way he really felt.

"You can't protect me," he finally whispered. "Just hold me and I will be okay."

James obediently wrapped his arms once more around the younger Slytherin. "I wonder were you get your pessimistic attitude, little one. Trust me a little. I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing, we all have the urge to save people and defeat all evil, you know? I'll protect you."

"Okay," Harry nodded with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling? You should have told me that you weren't feeling well," James reprimanded him gently.

"Sorry," Harry sniffed, "but you were arguing and I didn't want you to be angry at me too."

"It had nothing to do with you," James assured him, but Harry protested. "You were arguing about me. Of course it was my fault."

"I'm sorry, Harry," James murmured. "I never meant to make you feel like that. I'll try to be civil."

"I'll try as well," Lucius voiced and Harry winced, shying away and trying to hide in James' chest.

His breathing came in shallow gasps and a flicker of magic went over his body.

"You startled me, Luc," Harry exhaled. "I hate being ill."

"Then tell us what we should do, Harry," Lucius demanded, resting his hand on Harry's forehead in the pretense of checking Harry's temperature. "I had some problems deciding which potion to give you."

"No potions," Harry sounded sleepy and weak as he cuddled closer to his father. "They taste awful. I hate potions."

"But you need to get better," the Gryffindor protested. "They will help you."

"Dad, don't make me," the black-haired boy pleaded. "I feel helpless enough as it is. I can't smell anything, I hear everything as if through a wad of cotton, everything is spinning around me and all I feel at the moment is pain. Don't take away what little control I have of my senses, please."

"Then what can I do, Harry?" James asked, caressing his hand apologetically.

"Distract me, tell me a story," Harry begged, "and some tea would be nice."

"What do you want me to tell you?" James sighed, rearranging the blankets around them, while Lucius ordered some tea for them.

"You could start by telling me why you saw the need to fall into the lake," Harry tried to smirk with passable results, "and then tell me something about you."

"Well, we both wanted the Quaffle," James started, "and then suddenly lightening struck directly in front of me just as I was about to catch it. I managed to avoid it, but I lost control of my broom and crashed into Malfoy. That's how we ended up in the lake."

Harry sneezed violently, causing Lucius to smirk. "You are cute when you sneeze."

Another cough wracked Harry's waif-like form, keeping him from answering. "Meanie!" he finally choked out. "Be nice to me, I'm sick!"

"Poor you," Lucius teased him good-naturedly, but helped Harry to sit up and pressed a cup of tea into his hands. "Should have thought about that before you called me cute. Malfoys don't do cute."

"Well, then you are no Malfoy," Harry concluded, carefully sipping the hot beverage, wincing as it fought its way down his aching throat, "because you are most definitely cute."

"Tell me again why I like you," Lucius groaned, answering James' smirk with a glare of his own.

"How should I know?" Harry smiled innocently. "I guess I'm just lucky."

"At least you are aware of that fact," Lucius smirked triumphantly, wrapping his own hands around Harry's to help him hold the cup.

"What kind of story would you like?" James asked, when Harry was once again nestled under the blankets.

"About you," Harry said immediately, "about my grandparents, about Siri and Remy."

James laughed at that answer. "I have the feeling that'll take quite some time..."

James was a good narrator, but still Harry had a hard time staying awake. His eyelids felt so heavy and he had to close them time and time again to sooth the burning that still lingered from when Lucius had turned on the light. His head hammered and he sniffed and sneezed what felt like almost constantly and though Lucius dutifuly handed him handkerchief after handkerchief, he could clearly imagine the smirk on the blond's face.

"Hey, Harry?" James asked a good three hours later. "Is Lily your mother?"

The smaller and younger boy was much too sleepy to really register James' question and so merely gave a sleepy nod.

A huge grin spread over James' features and a whoop of joy escaped his mouth. "I knew it!"

"That was unfair," Harry muttered, sneezing once again. "You are not supposed to know."

"But you already told her," James challenged, "or she wouldn't have agreed to go out with me."

"I had to go out with Lucius," Harry pouted.

"Hey," the blond spoke up, "don't tell me you weren't enjoying yourself."

"Of course, I was," Harry protested, grasping Lucius' hand. "I would have gone out with you even if Lily hadn't blackmailed me."

"That's good to know," Lucius smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's hand. "Would you tell me why you wouldn't talk to me and ran out on me? What was it that you said?"

"It wasn't important," Harry murmured. "It was stupid."

"If it bothered you so much, it wasn't stupid," Lucius argued.

"I got carried away and thought about things I shouldn't think about," Harry evaded. "It didn't have anything to do with you. Please, just give it a rest."

"Then you must promise not to think about it anymore," the blond sighed. "Deal?"

"I will try, okay?" Harry returned.

"Okay," Lucius smiled, handing him another handkerchief. "That's all I can expect."

"But of course you still expect more," Harry chuckled. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," James ordered. "I will watch out for you."

"I know," Harry murmured, "I know."

* * *

**Critique? Compliments? Random comment? #looks hopeful#**


	12. The Future Sends Her Regards Part One

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters (except for Madam Talda, Mr. Price and Nightmare) and she also invented Hogwarts and Hogsmead and words like "muggle" and "pensieve". I mean no offence by borrowing her characters and writing this story and I certainly doN't make money with it either.**

**Author's Note: Yay! I know it took me awfully long to post this chapter, but to make up for it the next chapter is already being checked by my beta, Silver Lady, and so it won't take me so long to update... **

**to LacuStellar: I don't know if you remember it, but Nightmare is a present for you and I hope you like her. Thank you for the many reviews and your support!**

* * *

**Big thank you to Silver Lady and once again Happy Birthday!****

* * *

**

**12. THE FUTURE SENDS HER REGARDS- PART ONE**

"Oh, Harry, I see you are feeling better," Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at the fuming boy, though he had already drawn his wand beforehand.

"Do you think this will save you?" Harry mocked and, with an idle wave of his wand, Dumbledore was disarmed and bound to his comfortable chair. "How dare you? Who gives you the right to play with people like this? I don't care if you meant well or not, but I'm done with this. I'm done, do you understand? Your manipulations make Voldemort look like a saint! It's no wonder he turned out like he did. Do you think that he was evil from the beginning? Do you really think only his father's betrayal and his mother's death turned him into a Dark Lord? It was you, you and your twisted manipulations," Harry snarled.

Dumbledore made to say something, but Harry cut him off before he even began. "No, now you listen to me. For once you will listen to me, Dumbledore. I trusted you and I listened to you and I did everything just to earn your approval and you sent me back to a family that hated me, you told Severus to treat me like shit in order to keep me grounded and you locked Sirius in a house that was like a prison to him. Even Voldemort hasn't mastered that level of indifference and cruelty yet."

"Harry, I'm sure we can talk about this..."

"Talk?" Harry laughed humourlessly. "I tried so often to talk to you, but you never listened. I'm what you made me, Dumbledore, and if I'm dangerous or insane then it is your fault. Pay the price!"

A ball of fire shoot towards the Headmaster and set his beard on fire. Smoke rose and the white hair turned to black ashes, crumbling away. When only a small stubble around Dumbledore's chin was left Harry stopped the spell, smirking in satisfaction.

"Maybe you should think about what you've done, Albus, before you start meddling again," Harry said softly, releasing the old wizard, "and before you cross the line where not even I can see your good intentions anymore."

"I'm sorry, Harry," the beardless wizard apologised.

"You are like a grandfather to me, Albus, but you went too far," Harry returned evenly. "I realise that you don't know why I am like this, but that doesn't change that you, not once, listened to my arguments. I had a reason why I didn't want to be the Defence teacher and I had a reason why I didn't want to play nurse. Good reasons. But you don't care as long as everyone does as you say. You have one week to find a suitable teacher. That's all I'm giving you."

"I understand, Harry."

"No, you don't," Harry shook his head. "You know exactly how people will react in certain situations, but you have not an inkling of an idea how they **feel**. I'm going to tell you what I told the Dumbledore in my time: This is my life, my decisions and if you try to manipulate me one more time I will not hesitate to turn against you. Don't fool yourself, thinking that I have nowhere else to go. Voldemort would welcome me with open arms and I know him well enough to know how to wrap him around my finger and get exactly what I want. I'm strong and desperate enough to become my own Dark Lord and I can assure you that I would have a lot of willing supporters. This is your last warning. You don't want me as your enemy, Dumbledore. No one does."

"Harry, you wouldn't really side with the murderer of your parents..."

"Most likely not, but if you push me too far, I might," Harry returned. "As I said, I can get exactly what I want and at the moment I want you to leave me alone. Voldemort may be insane, but he is not stupid. He would be a fool to turn me away and, theoretically, he hasn't done anything to me yet. It was you who taught me not to judge others before really knowing them, not to take anything for granted, that everyone deserves a second chance. This is yours, use it more wisely, Albus."

"I will, Harry," the Headmaster inclined his head lightly. "Why don't you enjoy the wonderful meal in the Great Hall, while I think about my deeds?" he said as he absentmindedly reached to twirl his fingers in his now non-existing beard. "I guess I have to get used to the fresh breeze around my face."

"I guess so too," Harry smirked happily and turned away. "I had to vent some anger, you see, and I did warn you."

Lucius, who had entered the Great Hall with Harry and James, gently grasped his hand and pulled him over to the Slytherin table, skillfully avoiding Narcissa, who was fluttering her blackened and magically elongated eyelashes at him.

"That was quite a speech," he stated, reaching for the grilled salmon. "I'm glad you warned us. I didn't think anyone could best Dumbledore that easily. Or that you could go from calm to furious and back to calm so fast. Impressive."

Harry shrugged. "I **was** angry. He shouldn't have put you in danger like that."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that we were in any kind of danger at all," Lucius objected. "You seemed quite proficient in patching us up."

Harry merely rolled his eyes, though of course no one could see it. He was tired of warning everyone that he was dangerous, that they shouldn't challenge his temper. Very few people in his time understood that, why would they understand it in the past? The truth was that he was afraid of hurting someone, but they didn't understand. If he was really afraid, he wasn't able to distinguish his friends from his enemies anymore and all his magic would just pour out of him, lash out with the intent to destroy. Self-preservation above all else. To remain untouched.

Lucius observed his silent boyfriend closely while halfheartedly cutting up his food. Sometimes the sadness seeming to envelope Harry's whole being was almost tangible as the power radiating off of him. Harry still remained a mystery to him. He could be forceful, uncontrolled and demanding, but in the next moment he would smile at everyone, help them with their homework and joke around, warming them with his presence.

He smiled slightly before pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Are you feeling better now, little mystery?"

"Yes, thank you." Lucius' remark had managed to bring a smile to Harry's face and he leaned into him.

Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared over their heads, hovering over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, and Lucius had a sense of déjà-vu as two figures fell from it, landing gracefully, while the vortex grew smaller and smaller and finally disappeared.

Immediately the teachers and Harry all pointed their wands at the two tall figures and two glimmering blue domes spread over the students.

"What a warm welcome," the taller figure stated mockingly and Lucius had the feeling that he knew that voice even if he couldn't place it. "Put down your wand, imp. You might hurt someone."

"Sev!" Harry exclaimed and rushed into the Potion's Master's arms, who carefully gathered his small friend to his chest. "You're alive!"

"No, I'm a zombie," Severus rolled his eyes, allowing Harry to push the hood from his head, his long black hair cascading down his back. "Really, Harry, couldn't you come up with something less obvious to say?"

"Excuse me that I was worried about you," Harry pouted. "Are you alright? Are the others okay? Who won? Did our shields hold?"

"If you made pauses between the questions I might be able to answer you," Severus drawled. "I'm alright, as is everyone else, so obviously our shields were good enough. We won the war. The Dark Lord is dead."

"No," Harry whispered, shaking his head wildly, struggling free from the embrace and sinking to the floor. "No! I killed him! I'm a murderer! I'm a murderer!"

"Stop this nonsense, Harry," Severus growled, grasping his shoulders. "You did nothing wrong. He brought it onto himself and a lot of people will thank you for it. You had permission from the Ministry. He would have continued killing and torturing if you hadn't stopped him. Would you want that?"

"I can't deal with this, Sev," Harry whispered. "I just can't. It is not right. Killing is wrong. I should be dead as well."

"You will deal with this," the tall man snarled, "and you will not destroy yourself just because your Gryffindor heart tells you that it's wrong to kill people. If you won't live for yourself you will live for me and for all the people who care about you. He was dead long before you rid us of him. A half life, do you remember? He cheated death, that's why he is dead now. In all reality, he actually killed himself. Harry, come on, imp, do you want to give him the satisfaction that his death finally broke you?"

"I can't just brush this aside," Harry whimpered.

"I don't expect you to," Severus returned gently, "but I want you to stop blaming yourself, he is not worth it."

"Am I?" Harry asked softly. "Am I worth it?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Harry," Severus reprimanded him. "Of course you are worth it...Now, why don't you tell them to lower their wands so that I can go and speak with the Headmaster for a moment?"

"He's safe," Harry called loudly and the two blue shields disappeared.

"And who might his friend be?" Dumbledore asked in his usual jovial manner.

"Friend?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't you recognise your best friend?" the second figure finally spoke up. "Why, I'm wounded!"

"Dray!" Harry shouted, flinging himself into his arms.

Draco chuckled, scooping him up with ease as his hood was also pushed back. "So you do remember me, featherweight."

"Of course I do," Harry declared at once, his hands caressing the blond's face and his silvery hair. "I missed you, Dray."

"I should hope so," Draco teased him, moving them over to the Slytherin table. "Hello, father," he inclined his head slightly as they passed the other blond, who was all but gaping at them.

"Draco, be nice, he's your father," Harry chastised him.

"I was nice, Harry", Draco rolled his eyes. "I just saw him before we left, I hardly had any time to miss him. Surely you didn't expect me to throw myself into his arms? He might have stepped aside and I have to tell you that bruises don't go well with my complexion."

"Still you could be nicer," Harry pouted. "He's really nice, you know?"

Draco looked mildly sceptical. "If you say so, Harry, but I'm still nicer...and better looking."

"You are impossible," Harry laughed while Lucius just looked affronted.

In truth he couldn't see a lot of differences between himself and his supposed son, but he was sure that he definitely looked better.

"I do my best," Draco smirked. "Now tell me, did you mix up your ties or were you really sorted into Slytherin?"

"The second," Harry smirked, sitting in Draco's lap, facing him. "I told you, I could have gone there in the first place if you hadn't been such an idiot."

"Of course, everything is my fault," Draco rolled his eyes. "We knew that already, didn't we?"

"Such universal truths can't be said often enough," Harry chuckled. "Your hair is longer."

"Which proves that I'm not wearing a wig," Draco returned.

"You could have bought a new one," Harry argued, still running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Why ever would I do that?"

"To make me believe that it's not a wig, duh," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That makes no sense!" Draco scoffed.

"No, it makes no sense to **you**," Harry concluded triumphantly, sticking out his tongue. "I'm just too clever for you."

"That's one way to see it," Draco answered and stifled a gasp as Harry's hands went under his shirt, making sure he wasn't injured. "I'm fine, Harry, honestly."

"Were you hurt?" Harry asked.

"Aunt Bella thought it would be a **nice** idea to smash me against the Whomping Willow," Draco grimaced, "but your wards transported me to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey had me healed in no time. Longbottom got her as far as I know. Never thought he had it in him."

"What's about the other Death Eaters?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You mean your spies?" the blond returned. "Except for Bellatrix and Peter they are all alive and healthy, I don't think they were among your spies, were they? Dumbledore persuaded the Ministry to wait until your return with the trials and so they are all locked up in the dungeons at Hogwarts."

"Merlin," Harry whispered desperately, "they will hate me."

"Harry," Draco said warningly, "they are fine. They have everything they need and I assure you that they don't hate you. You couldn't have predicted that you would land in the past."

"Can we return, Draco?" Harry almost pleaded.

"Unfortunately," Severus answered, sitting down next to Draco and Harry, "we have to wait quite a while until the circumstances will allow us to return safely. We will need Dumbledore and your combined power to get us back and he will need to recover. His magic will tug us back to our time while yours will push us forward. On the way here we followed the magic of your protective shields over us and Dumbledore gave us enough energy to travel here. We set the date for our return in the middle of March so that we could be sure that everyone is ready. But I'm sure they are well taken care of."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," the Potion's Master sighed. "Here sign this."

"What is it?"

"Adoption papers," Severus answered uncomfortably. "Only for the time being so that no-one will be able to interfere. Dumbledore thought it was necessary."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "You want to adopt me?"

"It will keep you safe..."

"Sev, you don't have to do this," Harry murmured, pushing the papers away. "I can understand. I'm sure it won't be necessary."

"I want to adopt you," Severus declared, "if you want me to."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry laughed. "If I had known that all I had to do to get you to adopt me was to travel back in time..."

"You would have done so much earlier, would you, imp?" the black-haired man smirked. "Now sign the papers."

Harry did so immediately, letting Severus point out the places where his signature was needed.

"What did you and Albus talk about?" Harry asked after kissing Severus' cheek lightly.

"About you and our situation," Severus answered. "I had a letter from the Dumbledore in our time. I have tomorrow off to open a vault for us and then I'll start as the Defence teacher."

"Thank Merlin," Harry sighed in relief. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Severus murmured. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to him, would you?"

"I happened," Harry growled. "I got the flu."

"Are you okay again?" Draco asked with worry.

"I'm fine," Harry nodded.

Draco carefully carded his hands through Harry's unruly hair, soothing him with soft words. "I've got mail for you," he finally said, reaching into his bag only to jerk his bleeding hand back out. "Stupid lizard!"

"You brought Nightmare with you?!" Harry exclaimed happily, lifting the bag into his lap and opening it hastily.

A blur of blue shot out of it, giving an indignant screech and spewing a bit of fire in Draco's direction, who was still nursing his hand and glared at the small dragon, before it gracefully landed on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

/Hey, there/, Harry greeted softly, caressing the more or less triangular head.

The dragon was about the same size as Hermione's Crookshanks with thin but nonetheless strong wings, sharp claws and teeth, gleaming white in the light of the candles, and small blue scales, which felt softer than they looked. Harry had never seen the small dragon, but he knew that she was beautiful, pure magic. Nightmare had been a present from Charlie, who had both wanted to cheer Harry up and had to find a new home for her because she was much too small to survive with the other dragons.

/About time you let me out,/ the dragon complained, snapping her teeth in irritation. /It was hot in that stupid bag. You would think they could have performed an Airing Charm on it, but** no**, as long as there's only papers and a dragon in there it apparently isn't necessary. Now, if there was an apple or, Merlin forbid, a sandwich in there it would be different...You are lucky I didn't incinerate those stupid letters to have a bit more space, but I'm too well-mannered for that./

/Thank you, Nightmare,/ Harry hissed gratefully and the dragon sent him a dragonish smile.

/I knew you would want to read them,/ Nightmare replied, hopping onto the table, her wings folded neatly on her back as she started eating a banana.

"Can I have those letters?" Harry asked Draco.

"She bit me!" the blond exclaimed, waving his injured hand in front of Harry's face. "And all you say is 'Can I have those letters?'!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic and snivelling," Harry chastised him. "You trapped her in your bag, what did you expect?" he captured his hands, placing a small kiss on his palm. "See, all better now. Don't be such a baby."

"You are sitting on my lap, I don't think we have to question who is the baby," Draco scowled.

"I'm only sitting in your lap because you forced me to, mother hen," Harry teased him.

"As if I could force you to do anything," Draco rolled his eyes, tightening his hold as Harry made to get up. "Read your letters, featherweight."

Harry carefully extracted a stack of letter's from Draco's bag and turned around in Draco's lap, who tucked his head under his chin, loosely wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Order business," Severus said curtly, adding another pile of letters, "and letters from your Death Eaters. Dumbledore's idea, of course. He thought your spies should be able to contact you and since none of the Death Eaters wanted to be shipped off to Azkaban immediately, they all wrote you a letter."

"How come you aren't locked up?" Harry asked. "They arrested everyone with a Dark Mark, didn't they?"

"There turned out to be some advantages to being Dumbledore's spy after all," Severus stated. "Besides, all the Dark Marks disappeared."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "Show me."

Severus sighed, but obediently unbuttoned the cuff of his long black sleeve and pushed it up, revealing his pale arm. Harry's fingertips ghosted over his arm, flitting over the site, and Severus gasped softly as Harry's touch made the shadow of the tattoo that had so long marred his flesh become visible again.

"I can still feel it," Harry whispered before he pressed his lips to Severus' arm, concentrating on his magic. /Go away!/ he hissed softly and Severus could feel all the black magic drawing back into itself, until nothing was left and his arm was truly unblemished. "Are you sure he is dead? Doesn't look like it if this thing didn't disappear completely."

"Absolutely," Severus assured him. "We implemented that ritual we had worked on. Of course, we hadn't counted on the fact that you would end up hiding in the past, but it worked nonetheless."

"I'm not hiding," Harry pouted. "I didn't want this. How did you find me?"

"Nightmare seems to have heard what the Dark Lord's last curse was and pointed us in the right direction," the Potion's Master answered.

"What was the curse?" Harry asked with interest.

"Well, it wasn't really a spell," Severus answered pensively, "He more or less cursed at you, wanting you to end up where your parents are- dead. The only problem was that he didn't have that much control of his magic anymore and so, instead of killing you, it sent you to **when** your parents are: here and now; the past. Most likely, your magic also interfered and the result of it was worry and work for everyone else."

"Don't I just feel **so**loved," Harry said sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I meant and now stop pouting, imp, you should have better arguments to get what you want."

"You just don't like me pouting because you can't, Sev," Harry smiled sweetly at him.

"Pouting is completely undignified," Severus scoffed, "and I have no desire to pout."

"I'm rolling my eyes," Harry returned mockingly, immersing himself in his letters.

"Hey, what's about me?" Draco spoke up, also rolling up the sleeve of his robes, revealing his slightly tanned arm. "I'm not too fond of walking around with that maniac's tattoo branded on my flawless skin any longer either."

Harry groaned, but put his hands on Draco's arm once again hissing in Parseltongue before releasing it. "There you go, happy now?"

"Almost. Where's my kiss?" Draco demanded, arching one eyebrow.

"On Severus' arm?" Harry smiled innocently. "I was not aware that a kiss was needed to get rid of the Mark and seeing as I'm the one who researched all of this, I'm nearly certain that it will work without one."

He once again turned to his letters, totally ignoring Draco's arguing. He started with the Death Eater letters, carefully gliding his hands over the edges to find out who had written him. He only had six spies, but as they were mostly in the inner circle he always had gotten all the information he needed. It wasn't that he necessarily liked them or considered them his friends, but he trusted and respected them without exception and so he would make sure that they were safe.

He quickly sorted out the letters that weren't from his spies and didn't have any cuts at the corners, handing them to Nightmare.

/Get rid of them for me, will you?/ he asked and the dragon happily set them on fire, not in the least minding the slightly frightened stares it earned her, assessing her work critically. /I'm a bit out of shape. They wouldn't let me do anything while you were away./

"What did you do that for?" Draco exclaimed. "I wanted to read them. I'm sure they would have been amusing, maybe even inventive."

"And you would have been able to figure out who are my spies," Harry added evenly. "Go read a book if you are so bored."

"Were you always this mean?" Draco asked with a glare.

"Yes, and when I was a baby I decided to cry in the middle of the night to make sure that my parents didn't get a wink of sleep," Harry murmured distractedly. "Now be a good boy and let me read these letters."

"You must have been a cute baby," Draco stated pensively, insistingly poking Harry in the ribs to make sure that he wouldn't be ignored.

"I'm sure that you were a cute baby too, but look how that can change," Harry mocked him.

"You are right. Now I'm gorgeous," Draco declared.

"Why don't you go and tell that someone who's interested in it?" Harry groaned. "Sev, help me! Shut him up."

"Let him read, Draco," the black-haired man sighed. "The sooner he's finished the sooner you can have him all to yourself and catch up with him."

_And the sooner I can go to my rooms_, he added silently. Damn Dumbledore for making him sit in the students section!

Draco considered this briefly, but then stopped poking Harry and turned to tapping his fingers impatiently on his thigh.

Harry sighed, but then changed the writing into Braille. Five letters. He hadn't expected anything else. Two of them were short and to the point, just telling him what he already knew, that Voldemort had been destroyed and that all the Death Eaters had been arrested and were being treated fairly reasonably. He read the two other letters quickly, assuring himself that their writers were okay and didn't blame him. They were his friends and they really cared about him and not only supported him because he was the lesser of two evils. The last letter was, so to say, from his favourite spies. They saved him, they protected him and what they thought about him was much more important than the news about Voldemort's demise.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are well and truly fine so don't worry about us. Severus made sure that we have everything we need (couldn't let his boyfriend suffer, now could he?) and Hogwarts is still more comfortable than Azkaban. We are just glad that you are alive and hopefully safe in the past now that we are finally free of that bastard. _

_We know that you will not be able to trust our younger selves just because we tell you that it's safe, but we hope that we are at least on friendly terms. If we are, maybe you could tell us what happened. Harry, we know you don't want to, but we will protect you. Promise, Harry, we will understand. Trust us and we will trust you. _

_Severus should have a pensieve with my memories, but it is your decision if you want to share that with our past selves or not. We are proud of you and we certainly don't blame you for anything._

_Take good care of yourself and take care of Severus for me._

_R.& R._

"You have a pensieve for me, Sev?" Harry asked softly, gathering the five letters and hiding them under his robes.

"He said to make sure that you know that they are your memories as well and that it is your choice who you want to know about them," Severus said with concern as he reached into his voluminous robes and retrieved the pensieve.

"I know," Harry nodded lightly, "but I trust them."

"Do you want me to give it to them later?" Severus offered. "Might attract less attention."

"The whole Great Hall is staring at us," Draco broke his silence, taking the opportunity to send glares left and right. "I doubt that you could take a sip without them noticing."

"Let that be my problem," Severus growled and once again let the pensieve disappear in his robes. "Read your other letters, Harry."

Harry sighed again, but reached for the letter Dumbledore had written him, touching it with his phoenix pendant to unseal it. Apart from a list with the exact numbers and names of those injured or killed during the last battle, the ones arrested and the ones cleared of all charges which he only skimmed, there were also some well wishes and some undoubtedly well-meant advice.

"Why was Albus out for over a weak?" Harry asked at he had finished the actual letter. "He wrote that he wasn't injured during the battle."

"The wards and the ritual, Harry," Severus looked at him strangely. "Both pulled on his magic. Don't tell me you weren't exhausted."

"I slept two days," Harry stated wryly, "I know that Albus is old, but... The ritual couldn't have been **that** challenging."

"I'll check your magic," the Potions Master stated, pulling his wand and waved it in an intricate pattern, muttering under his breath.

A small piece of paper appeared in his hand and after staring at it for a moment he cancelled the spell, glaring at the small Slytherin. "What have you done? You should be in a coma, and going by these numbers, you should probably be dead."

"How nice to know that you care, Severus," Harry mocked, but the tall man wasn't in the mood for joking.

"That is it, Harry. No magic for you for the next week at least. Give me the wand you are using."

"But..."

"Nothing but, Harry," Severus cut him short. "This is serious, do you understand? You will die if you don't replenish your magic soon. You have twenty percent of you maximal magic."

"I just cursed Albus. You know how strong he is," Harry defended himself. "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be. I never need more than twenty percent. I'm glad I don't have more, Sev. I don't care."

"Don't talk like that, featherweight," Draco intervened. "You **are** magic. You can't live without magic and I will not let you die just because you are afraid. Give Severus your wand."

"The potion, Sev," Harry said coldly, holding out his wand.

"Here," Severus handed a small flask over, pressing it in Harry's pale hand. "Promise me not to use it unless the situation is hopeless."

"I will take it when I see fit," Harry growled. "It will not happen again."

"We are here to make sure of that," Draco reminded him gently. "You won't need it."

Harry kept silent.

"Harry, it's necessary," Severus tried to calm him. "Please, don't use wandless magic either."

"I'm not stupid, Sev," Harry grumbled.

"Then you will realise why you have to take down your shields," Severus contended, squeezing Harry's hand as he felt the ex-Gryffindor's temper flare at his suggestion. "I will make sure that none of them get hurt, Harry, even your father and his cronies. Trust me."

"I do," Harry sighed and closed his eyes, calling back his magic from where it was protecting his friends and his family, a soft tingle sweeping over everyone concerned. "I was worried about you. I couldn't let down your shields or the one over Hogwarts. I just couldn't, Sev."

"I know and we were fortunate that you didn't or we wouldn't have found our way here, but it's still not good for you," the older wizard replied gently. "You don't eat enough, either. You never do. I made you a potion for that."

"They're always so nasty tasting," Harry whined, but downed the vicious liquid when Severus scowled at him.

"I made them for you because you don't eat enough, so don't complain about the taste. I have better things to do than to worry about something like that."

Draco snorted and Harry swatted him over the head, which earned him a glare from icy blue eyes. "Stop glaring at me, it's useless."

"It makes me feel better so it's not useless," Draco returned crossly, "and you know that I'm glaring at you so it serves its purpose."

"You have spent far too much time with Pansy if that's your reasoning," Harry rolled his eyes. "I know what the Potions homework is so I don't have to do it, right?"

"You'll never manage to brew an at least acceptable potion," Severus snorted, "so there's no need to try that on me."

"Says a lot about your teaching skills, doesn't it?" Harry smiled sweetly at him.

"No, it says a lot about your learning skills," Severus gave back dryly, "and about your considerable lack of talent."

"You two are mean," Harry complained. "I don't like you anymore."

"What a blessing," Severus triumphed.

"I'll read the letters from those who actually care about me," Harry pouted. "Why didn't Remus and Sirius come? They aren't mean to me."

"No, they pamper you," Severus rolled his eyes. "The Order wasn't sure how Lupin would react to his younger self and no one in their right mind would try and make me and Black work together."

The younger Severus stated. "I knew you were insane, Potter."

"Am not," Harry protested. "It's worked so far."

"No one was killed yet, you mean. If you see that as a success..."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Harry returned evenly. "Besides, your results were passable."

"They were more than passable," the younger Severus glowered, but before he could continue he was stopped by his older self. "Don't. He's leading you into a trap, can't you see? Don't mess with Harry. You will lose."

"He's a bundle of self-confidence, isn't he?" Draco mocked good-naturedly.

"Now, on the other hand if you mess with him," Severus jerked his thumb towards Draco, "you will win. He's utterly predictable."

"Dream on," Draco sneered, ready to retort.

"Stop it," Harry snapped, irritated. "I'm trying to read my letters. Save the stupid little competitions for when I'm not around to hear them."

The two newcomers exchanged a look and wordlessly continued their meal, Draco's left hand soothingly rubbing Harry's stomach. It was never good when Harry got like this, it meant that he was either truly upset or truly hurt and it was hard to tell which consequences were more dire. He could feel Harry's frail form become rigid and tense before the tension slowly flowed out of him. Harry slightly sagged against him and allowed Draco to tuck his head back under his chin as he reached for the next letter. A howler. Oh Merlin, he hated howlers!

* * *

**Here I've got presents for you- No, not really, but at least now I have your attention. I know this a cliffhanger, but as I said in the AN the next chapter is as good as finished and so it solely depends on you now. Review, I'm sure it will shorten the time until the next update drastically... And you all want to know what that howler has to say, don't you?**


	13. The Future Sends Her Regards Part Two

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Do you have to rub it in every time?**

**Author's Note: Hello again! I know it took me longer than I had anticipated and I'm sorry for it, but well, can't change it anymore, can I? And I know that it might seem a bit strange that I didn't describe the reaction of the other students to Sev's and Dray's arrival, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they didn't react at all. I mean, just because I don't describe the weather or what is going on in the muggle world, it doesn't mean that those don't exist, right? Let's just say that they stared and whispered amongst themselves and were too overwhelmed to do much else, yes? As for Lucius, he has a reputation to uphold and it wouldn't do to have him throw a jealous fit or something of that sort, since Malfoys stand above such things as jealousy... Okay then, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Beta: Silver Lady! Thanks!

* * *

**

**13. THE FUTURE SENDS HER REGARDS- PART TWO**

"_Harry James Potter!"_

Hermione's nearly hysterical voice rang through the Great Hall, making all the students stop in their tracks and use the inviting opportunity to stare at the three time-travellers.

"_How dare you scare me like this? Do you know how long we've looked for you? Do you? Would it have been too much to ask to leave a note, anything? God, Harry, everyone was so worried about you. I thought you were dead like Voldemort and then I thought you had been captured again. Moody finally found your wand. Can you imagine how that looked? Your wand next to __**nothing**__! I thought you had left us! Damnit, Harry, why couldn't you have said that you would come back and that everything would be fine or some such nonsense? Then at least I would have known that you wanted to come back home!"_

Harry had leaned back as far as possible from the shouting piece of red paper and now he could hear Hermione taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"_I'm sorry, Harry, I know it's not your fault. Don't even start to think that it is. You kept everyone alive with your shields and Nightmare helped us find Neville. He finally got his revenge, you know? I think it will help him, even though his parents are beyond hope. His grandmother is really proud of him as well. I think they had a huge celebration or something. Sweet, clumsy, little Neville had no problem with killing her and you shouldn't blame yourself for what you had to do either. I know you are, so don't even deny it._

_Charlie told me to write you that you've done the world a huge favour and that there was no other way to go about it. Actually, he's the one writing this for me. Both my arms have been broken by one of the Death Eaters' curses. They'll have to heal naturally because you can't mix a pain relief with the potion I would have to take to mend the bones and I actually much prefer to stay in here for a bit longer even though I miss so many classes. However, Professor McGonagall agreed to have Charlie take notes for me."_

"_No one asked me, of course," _Charlie's voice interrupted, sounding a like he was rolling his eyes, and Harry chuckled in amusement.

"_You are studying as well, aren't you?" _Hermione's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"_You are stuck in Hogwarts' past, but you can learn so much from the people from a different time. You'd better take that opportunity, Harry James Potter. So help me, you will finish school and graduate with everyone else and you had better have good results or you won't ever find a decent job. It is impossible to have already learned everything and while going through the curriculum I found great disparities to ours now and even if you should already have learned it, it won't do you any harm to revise a bit or study more in depth. You don't want to face me if you drop out of school, Harry... _

_And don't use your disability as an excuse either. There was a reason I looked up all those spells for you and I know you know them by heart so you had better use them as well. Also, you could take some new subjects. Divination might be a tad beneath your abilities, after all. Study something useful, like Arithmancy. It's really interesting, you know, and there's a whole section on it in the library to catch you up. Or you could take Muggle Studies, it really is quite interesting what explanations wizards found to explain electricity and such things. Of course, it's completely absurd in most cases, and good for a laugh, but it gives quite an insight into wizarding culture and viewpoints for us muggle raised. If you need help I'm sure Professor Snape or even Malfoy would be delighted to help you. It will do you good to work on your Potions' grade as well. Your NEWTs decide over your future after all. I'm sure you understand, Harry..._

_I'm happy for you that you're getting to know your parents and please, Harry, do try and keep out of trouble for once._

_Love, Hermione"_

With that the letter gently folded itself and floated down to the table.

"What was your Potions' grade?" Draco chuckled.

"An E," Harry grumbled, "and it's not like anyone will care about that, anyway. Leave a note, my arse, as if I was walking around with a quill and a piece of paper; and you should have told me that she was hurt!"

"She's fine," Severus rolled his eyes. "She's being mothered by Weasley and his whole clan and as long as she can do her homework she's happy."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone," Harry whispered.

"We know," Draco reassured him. "She just needed to get that out of her system; don't worry. You can always take Muggle Studies to appease her."

Harry smiled gratefully up at him before twisting around and kissing his cheek. "I don't think so. I was raised in the muggle world, but maybe you should take that course. It might be beneficial."

"I don't need to waste my time finding out how a Fellytone works."

"It's telephone," Harry corrected him, "and it's one of the best inventions if you ask me. It's much more comfortable than kneeling on the ground and having your head swirling separately from your body through fireplaces, or to wait for days on end for an owl to get through."

"You're just saying that because you can't keep your balance and end up landing in an ungraceful heap whenever you use Floo Powder," Draco stated superiorly.

Harry thwacked his head once more before turning to the next red letter. This one was from Sirius and Remus.

"_Hey there, kiddo!"_

Sirius' voice was accompanied by his body appearing in a transparent light, no doubt courtesy of a new invention by the Weasley twins. His face was split into a huge grin, which most of the assembled students took as an effect of being embraced by an older Remus Lupin.

"_Seems like trouble's found you again," _he chuckled. "_Got us quite worried for awhile there. Remus didn't sleep for days." _

Here the werewolf spoke up_. "As if you did. You were nagging at me for days."_

Sirius rolled his eyes. "_Let's just say that we were worried, okay? I'm sure you heard all about it from Hermione already anyway. Remus heard her shouting in the hospital wing. I swear, she becomes more like Molly every day. You know what they say, that a man always searches for a woman that is either exactly like his mother? It's certainly true with Charlie- Hermione is on her best way of becoming a second Molly Weasley."_

"_Are you insinuating that I'm like your mother then?" _Remus growled warningly and Sirius smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek in apology before continuing.

"_Anyway, we both hope you're fine, but it seems rather likely since Dumbledore remembers a certain new student who burnt his beard- Congratulations on that one, by the way, though I don't know if it's happened yet. Well, of course it already happened, but maybe not in your current time, not that you don't belong here of course, it's more our time than your time since you weren't even born then...I'll stop babbling now before I confuse you and myself even more. I'm sure you had a good reason and, if not, well, I'm sure that it helped you to release some stress."_

"_But, of course, you know that you shouldn't hex anyone just for fun," _Remus intervened,_ "I sincerely hope that you had a good reason. I know Albus is annoying you somehow, but you know he means well- most of the time, anyway. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, after all. On that note, try to not get into any trouble and stay in the castle, please? Most likely it would also be more prudent if you didn't listen to your father all that much either."_

Sirius took over once again. "_You know they love you, Harry, you know we do too. Don't take it to heart if your father and I are idiots. It has nothing to do with you, pup, absolutely nothing at all and if you want to hex us, you have my permission. _

_And, Jamie, if you're hearing this, Harry is great. You have a great son and he went through enough shit already and if you add to that, I swear I will bring you back to life only to kill you again."_

He cocked his head lightly as if listening, before he continued, smirking in satisfaction. _"Ah, Snape has even offered to help." _

"_That's quite enough now," _Remus interrupted him once again_, "give Harry a chance, James, and you won't regret it. Sirius and I have taken on the responsibility to care for Harry and though I doubt we could ever do such a good job as you and Lily would undoubtedly have, or as Harry deserves, we're doing our best and you had better not make Harry doubt himself even more by giving him the impression that you don't care about him."_

"_Back to you, Harry," _Sirius continued_, "I'm sorry we couldn't come to your 'rescue', but I didn't want to leave Remus behind. I hope you understand. That doesn't mean that I love him more or anything, don't believe that, okay? We are trying to make the Ministry see reason and get custody of you, but you know how dim-witted they can be. I can't believe they would give Snape custody, but not us! I mean, seriously, that git is as antisocial as one can get..."_

He once again cocked his head and gave a long suffering sigh. _"Snape says that if we aren't finished soon, he won't deliver the letter to you. _

_I hope everything is fine, kiddo, but, if it isn't, remember that it's not your fault. Snape and the Malfoy brat promised to take care of you and damn them to hell and back if they don't!_

_Keep safe and we'll be waiting for you to come home."_

The two images then dissipated and the previously hovering piece of paper dropped back onto the table.

"Wow, you **are** hot, Remus. I thought in ten years at the latest you'd be completely grey and wrinkled," Sirius exclaimed suddenly, making some of the younger students snicker while several of the older students silently agreed. "Want to go out with me?"

Remus blushed, noting the almost hungry gaze that was directed at him, but nodded deliberately anyway.

"You can stop blushing now," Draco stated in amusement, trying to dislodge Harry's head from where he had buried it in his robes. "You still have one more letter, maybe you should save some blushes for that one."

"They are all staring at me," Harry complained, raising his head slightly.

"That's because you are just too beautiful to look away from," Draco teased him, though for a moment it looked almost like he might sigh when Harry only chuckled disbelievingly.

"Stop lying, Dray. You said you wouldn't ever lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Draco scowled at him. "Why do you have to be so damn insecure? I didn't want to show you these other letters, because I know they will only upset you, but if it helps to convince you that you are wanted, then so be it."

"What other letters?" Harry asked, confused, "and I don't want to be wanted, you know that."

Draco only sighed and once again reached into his bag, shuffling through another compartment before he extracted another big stack of letters. "Fanmail, marriage proposals, nudie pictures, you know, the usual. I took the liberty to sort the really nasty ones out and the ones from those who you certainly have never met before. I guess some here are from your friends and the other Gryffindorks as well."

Harry spluttered. "Marriage proposals?!"

"Yes. Now that they no longer run the risk of attracting Voldemort's attention, they all want a baby from the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"But..."

Draco smirked and Harry had the feeling that he was enjoying this way too much as he answered. "Some want to marry you, some want a date and some will content themselves with a simple one-night-stand so that they can brag about it to their friends. Everyone wants a piece of the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort-and-grow-into-a-beautiful-young-man. Oh, and did you know? More than ten witches, along with three wizards, have claimed to the Daily Prophet that they are carrying your child. Congratulations, Harry. I do hope I will be named godfather to at least one."

"That's sick," Harry exclaimed, gagging. "I don't want to read them then. They obviously don't know me and they don't give a damn about me either! I don't want to marry any of them and I certainly don't want to have sex with any of them either. I also didn't get anyone pregnant. That is just sick of them to say something like that. It makes me sick!"

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth, mumbling under his breath.

"Why did you do this?" Severus hissed, easily pulling Harry into his own lap, trying to get him to relax. "You know how he gets! It wasn't necessary to describe it so vividly, even these letters have more tact."

"They don't," Draco protested hotly. "You know that as well as I do. I just wanted to make Harry believe me. This self-hatred can't be healthy Sev. Damn those filthy muggles!"

"Don't talk about them like that," Harry murmured, turning his head towards Draco, resting against Severus' shoulder. "They're still my family."

"They forfeited that right a long time ago," Draco growled. "They didn't deserve you."

"That's what they said," the black-haired boy whispered. "That they didn't deserve to be burdened with such a filthy freak..."

"Harry," Severus closed his arms around the small body, "they didn't deserve you because you are too good for them. You most certainly are not a freak. You are special."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked bitterly. "Even in the wizarding world I'm a freak, oh sorry, 'special'."

"The difference is that special people actually exist while freaks don't," Severus said sternly. "How often have you spoken up for me, or someone else, when someone called them a freak? None of them is special, but you are. Please, just trust me on this."

"You _are _special, Sev," Harry replied and the Potion's Master chuckled, shaking his head. "You are special to me and I want to believe you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, imp," Severus assured him affectionately, "and I'm sure there are a lot of people who actually want to get to know you and if they knew you they would fall in love with you just like everyone else has."

"Then I don't want to meet them," Harry grumbled petulantly.

"Oh, some of them are rather good looking actually," Draco swayed his head lightly, "provided of course those were really photos of themselves."

"Why _do_ they keep sending me photos?" Harry asked in frustration, straightening slightly. "By now everyone should know that I'm blind."

"You know there's the persistent rumour that it's all just an act," Severus offered with a shrug.

"A few even sent animated holograms," the blond chuckled. "They would have made you blush and stay that way for the rest of your life."

"That bad?"

"One of them was rather good," Draco stated, obviously bored.

"Why did you read my letters, anyway?" Harry scowled at him.

"I was bored?" Draco shrugged. "I don't need a reason to do such things. Plus, the owls kept landing in my breakfast and leaving feathers on my robes. I thought I could at least get some amusement out of it all."

"Fine, read my letters," Harry pouted, "I don't want them, anyway."

"Not even the letters from Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom, Loony, Bones, Delacour and Krum?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me I played messenger-boy for nothing."

"Really? They wrote me?" Harry asked hopefully and Draco shuffled through the letters to find the right ones. "There are a lot of people who genuinely like you, Harry."

Harry smiled a little at that and reached for the first letter, this one from Seamus, Dean and Neville, snuggling back into Severus. "Thanks, Dray. For playing messenger-boy, I mean, and for sorting through my mail for me. I don't feel like reading about how I supposedly got people pregnant without even meeting them."

"Then you won't want to read the Daily Prophet either," Severus murmured. "They took it upon themselves to print every reader's letter that as much as mentioned you. Oh, and they came up with a a whole dictionnary of new names for you too."

A groan escaped Harry's throat as he finished with Luna's letter and reached for Viktor's. Something small and golden with fluttery wings burst from the envelope and was, mere moments later, captured in Harry's fingers.

"Wow, look at this, Dray!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Victor sent me a Snitch."

"Oh, wow, and you can do so much with it," Draco sneered, rolling his ice-blue eyes. "How kind of him to remind you that you can't see."

"No, how kind of you to remind me," Harry snapped back. "What the hell is wrong with today, Draco? It was a nice gesture. He knows how much I loved playing Quidditch."

"Of course, Harry. He sent it because he is just such a nice guy!" Draco scoffed. "How naive are you, Harry? He only wants to get in your pants."

"Firstly, Draco, Victor doesn't like me like that. He liked Hermione and he has always been a good friend to me. Secondly, he has no need to show off or send anyone presents so that they will go out with him. He's famous, Draco. He's one of the best Seekers in the world and I would assume that he sent me a Snitch because he thought that it would cheer me up, which would have surely worked if you hadn't act so childish, Dray."

The blond continued to glare sourly at Harry and the black-haired boy sighed deeply. "Would you please stop with that, Dray? I don't need you to scare me even more, okay?"

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "I just don't trust him. He went to Durmstrang, for Merlin's Sake!"

Harry laughed. "You're one to talk. You nearly ended up going there."

Draco briefly looked affronted before he joined in the laughter and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right."

Severus snorted and Harry lightly punched his shoulder.

"There's also a job offer as the Minister of Magic," Draco changed the subject and several students gasped.

"I'm not even of age yet," Harry's scowl darkened. "The minimum age is thirty. I guess they just conveniently forgot that, didn't they?"

"No, they passed a law to state that not the actual age, but the magical power and experience counts," Severus intervened. "They are afraid that if they don't give you what you want that you'll just take it and that then they might pay more dearly for it in the long run."

"They know exactly what I want," Harry hissed. "I told them often enough and I certainly don't want to be the stupid Minister of Magic. Fudge can keep the damn job."

"Actually, Fudge is slightly under the weather and not exactly popular right now," Draco declared contemptuously. "He won't last long."

"Whatever. I don't care," Harry mumbled. "They can find themselves another, hopefully better, Minister all by their lonesome. That's what I want."

"Why don't you want to be Minister?" Lucius spoke up.

"Because," Harry pouted, "I don't want to. I don't need a reason. Don't question me."

"With that kind of eloquence it's a wonder they would even consider you to represent the wizarding world," Lucius rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Whatever is the world coming to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, father?" Draco smirked. "Why don't you read the rest of the letters, Harry?"

Harry, still grumbling, started to read Victor's letter; it congratulated Harry on his victory over Voldemort, which actually gave Harry a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, and then Viktor expressed his hope that they could see each other again once Harry was back from the past.

Fleur's letter was much the same and the one from Susan contained a rather objective description of how the Hogwarts' population and the wizarding world as a whole was adjusting to the end of the war.

"Sev, what about Remy?" Harry asked suddenly, holding one last letter in his hands and the students around them perked up once again, interrupting the curious whispering they had engaged in up until them.

"I will make the potion for him," Severus scowled, "so there's no need for you to end up nagging at me."

"I meant the Remus in **our** time," Harry clarified. "How will he get the potion? I know how complicated it is. I don't want him to suffer because you're here with me..."

"I recommended someone competent," Severus said evenly, calming him. "Lupin will be fine. I'm more worried about you, Harry. Your magic levels are **much** too low, you are barely skin and bones and, knowing you, you haven't slept regularly, either. When was the last time you slept more than two hours?"

Harry blushed and hid his face in Severus' black robes, slowly shaking his head. Severus exchanged a quick look with Draco, who nodded and reached for Severus' bag.

"You do know that you need **some**sleep, don't you?" Severus asked, trying very hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "If you don't allow yourself to dream every once in awhile you will go insane."

"Insanity doesn't sound all that bad," Harry joked halfheartedly, but continued quickly when he felt Severus' eyes glaring at him. "I didn't want to panic, Sev, and I didn't feel safe enough here, all alone really. I tried to sleep, I really did, but I couldn't fall asleep again after the nightmares started up."

"I'm sorry," Severus said, truly meaning the words, before suddenly the hand that had previously been petting Harry's hair gently, grabbed hold of the raven locks in an iron grip and jerked his head back.

Draco had jumped up, in a matter of seconds, and was now unrelentingly pressing his fingers into Harry's cheeks forcing him to open his mouth. He quickly tipped the contents of the vial he held in his other hand into Harry's mouth and then moved to cover his friend's mouth and nose, leaving Harry no option but to swallow if he didn't want to suffocate. When he was sure that Harry had swallowed everything he immediately took his hand away, plucking the letter from Harry's limp fingers and then started to card gentle hands through Harry's hair.

Severus carefully cradled him against his shoulder, impatiently scowling at Lucius and his younger self, who had drawn their wands on them warily when they'd "attacked" Harry. "Put those things away. You wouldn't stand a chance in any case and you don't care nearly as much about Harry as I do."

Harry choked slightly and his hands clutched at Severus' sides.

"How would you know that?" Lucius challenged him and Draco sent him a suspicious glance. "Doesn't look like you care that much and you could be an impostor. Harry told us to always check if people are really who they are pretending to be."

"Well, if he taught you that much, wouldn't it seem rather likely that he did check us out?" Severus snapped at him. "Lucius, I really don't have the patience for this and if you insist on being a nuisance, do so elsewhere."

"It's fine, Luc," Harry finally whispered, lifting his head groggily, and sending the blond a grateful, but tired, smile, before he addressed the other two wizards. "You drugged me. You could have just asked me to take the damn potion."

"It's not Dreamless Sleep," Severus informed him gently. "You need to dream, Harry. You won't wake up until you are fully rested."

"I hate you. I hate you both," Harry whispered darkly before surrendering to sleep and unconsciously snuggling closer into the Potions Master.

"We should get him to bed," Draco declared, seeming not at all disturbed or rueful about what they had just done.

"I'll have to inform the Headmaster about this," Severus sighed, getting up as well. "Take Harry and wait for me. I'll see if I'm allowed to stay with you."

They shifted Harry to Draco with practised ease and Draco carefully walked them over to the double doors, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Harry's nightmares would start and then he wanted to be able to get him away from everyone quickly. Nightmare had finished her dinner, had indeed watched Harry's forced medication with dark blue eyes, but hadn't intervened, knowing that those two humans wouldn't deliberately hurt her keeper. Now she was lazily flapping her wings, circling over the blond's head while keeping a wary eye on all of the students.

"What have you done to my son?" James Potter suddenly stood in front of Draco, framed by a younger Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, looking close to losing his temper; behind them he could see a fiery redhead with all too familiar vibrant green eyes.

"James Potter, I presume?" Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes sweeping over the other boy as if measuring him up. "I'm Draco Malfoy. It's certainly a pleasure to finally meet you," he said as he carefully shifted Harry so that he could hold out one hand for James to shake.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. My. Son," James ground out once more and the blond rolled his eyes.

"I see it lies in the family to be unable to understand the concept of shaking hands as a way to greet each other. We gave Harry a potion so that he would sleep. I can assure you that if we had wanted to harm him we wouldn't have bothered to travel back in time to do so."

"So, you are his best friend?" Lily asked, brushing past the Marauders and eyeing him critically. "Harry has talked quite highly of you."

"Yes, I am," Draco smirked proudly. "It's an honour to meet you, Lily Evans. Harry has always longed to meet you."

Lily suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him, but only found calm, honest, but still guarded, pale blue eyes looking back at her. Harry gave a small whimper and Draco immediately gave him his full attention, tightening both arms around his smaller friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked, sensing the tension and fear around the two time travellers, not really sure which emotion came from whom.

"He has rather bad nightmares," Draco said absentmindedly. "That's the reason why he doesn't sleep enough and that's why we gave him that potion." He looked up and locked eyes with the older Potter. "Harry is my best friend and I would do just about anything for him, so don't delude yourself into thinking that I would give up on him just because you disapprove of me being a Malfoy and a Slytherin."

"Merlin, why does everyone think I'm a prejudiced prat?" James groaned and Sirius patted his shoulder, none too compassionately.

"Because it's the truth," older Severus spat, brushing past the Marauders. "Get out of my way, Potter."

All the Marauders gave a collective gasp as Severus gently ran his long, thin fingers through Harry's hair. "The Headmaster gave you tomorrow off so that you can settle down, Draco. If Harry hasn't woken after that, he can stay in my classroom during the day."

Draco nodded. "We should get him to bed before the nightmares kick in."

Without a word the two Slytherins turned away, leaving the Gryffindors to stare after them. They walked in silence, Nightmare hovering over them like some ancient guardian. They passed the Potion's classroom and Severus' future office and then quickly spoke the password and crossed into the Slytherin common room that was blissfully empty since most of the students were still finishing their dinner or had been taken by surprise by their abrupt departure.

"Can you stay with us?" Draco asked after they had changed Harry into his pyjamas and had tucked him into bed.

"Dumbledore was twinkling again," Severus grumbled while he unshrank Harry's things that he'd brought with him and placed them near the foot of the four-poster bed. "Teachers are not supposed to spend the night in the dorms, but I can be here in a minute if you need me. Just send someone to fetch me."

"I can handle him," Draco returned evenly. "You know that I've done it before."

"You were never doing it alone before," the Potion's Master argued, "and it might be worse because I doubt that he's allowed himself to sleep very much since he came her."

"I was always there for him before," Draco looked hard at the older man. "I won't leave him now."

"Just be careful," Severus relented. "I didn't mean to say that you couldn't do it, but that it's different when you are alone. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way."

The blond looked at the older man as if he was crazy and Severus merely raised one eyebrow before putting two potion vials next to Harry's bed, a Calming Draught and a concoction to treat shallow wounds.

"My office and private rooms are near the Defence classroom," Severus stated. "Take care of him."

"I will," the blue-eyed young man replied, walking over to his own bed, which had been placed opposite Harry's, and began to systematically unpack his things.

He was just putting his neatly folded underwear in the drawer beside his bed when the other seventh year Slytherins, except for Rudolphus, entered as a whole, led by Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm your only heir," Draco drawled without turning around. "You might want to reconsider hexing me, father."

"How far back can you trace the Malfoy line?" Lucius challenged.

"As far as Morgan le Fay," Draco smirked. "Was that your test to find out if I'm really your son, father? A bit easy, isn't it? Why don't you ask me which of our ancestors married a muggle and has hence been a cautionary tale? Or why only Malfoys by blood can apparate into the manor? Or on which principles our fortune is founded? Or the two-hundred-eighty-ninth rule in the Malfoy book of conduct?"

"Harry was right, you do look a lot like me," Lucius said after a while, lowering his wand. "Welcome to my time, son."

"Yes, indeed," Draco's smirk broadened, turning back to his trunk and searching for his shampoo.

"Shouldn't you be in sixth year?" Severus asked "And was that other man really me?"

"I trained with Harry so Dumbledore said I could jump one year to be with him," Draco shrugged, "and yes, that was indeed your older self, Severus."

"Then why am I so...**chummy**with Potter's little whelp?" Severus sneered.

"It is a privilege," Draco declared earnestly. "It is a privilege that he trusts us so much to be **chummy** with him. You might think that he had to make a huge effort to get you this far, that is even what Harry believes, but I watched you and it was you who made the effort. Harry is special. He's the best person I have ever met and he would do everything for his friends, for us, Severus. That is the best protection you could ever wish for. Think twice before you hurt him; he's already had enough pain in his life."

His eyes looked like two shards of ice, piercing into Severus' onyx ones, and Lucius was struck by the realisation that it had been exactly this colour Harry had describe as his favourite one. Suddenly his son turned towards him, staring into his eyes. They didn't lower their masks, not even for each other. Almost identical smirks formed on their faces and Draco vanished into the bathroom, inclining his head slightly as he passed his father, who returned the gesture.

"Another Malfoy, just what we needed," Severus muttered darkly, clearly displeased. "If he takes as long in the bathroom as you do, Luc, he can go to the Prefect's bathroom or, better yet, you can both go to the Prefect's bathroom. Why couldn't they all have stayed in the future?"

"Aren't we a tad bit grumpy today?" Draco smirked, reappearing. "I must say you are much better company in the future since you are regularly getting some."

"Some what?"

"Sex, of course. I'm sure you've at least heard of it before?" Draco raised an eyebrow mockingly. "You might want to do something about your crush before Harry deems it necessary to help you."

"I. Don't. Need. Help," Severus stressed every word.

"That is beside the point, isn't it?" Draco retorted. "Harry will help you nonetheless. I wouldn't be too surprised if he had already started with it. He helps everyone."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but I, at least, didn't need help concerning my sex life," he smirked once again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Nightmare, stay with Harry."

The dragon hissed testily at the blond, who merely rolled his eyes, but then she shot through the hangings around Harry's bed, disappearing from sight. Soon after the Slytherins could hear a bit of light rustling and then what seemed like soft snoring.

"Why do you call that dragon Nightmare?" Lucius asked.

"Because it's her name," Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And why did Harry name her that?" Lucius scowled darkly at him.

"She once overthrew one of Severus' potions. He got really angry, of course, and told Harry to 'keep that goddamn nightmare' away from his quarters," Draco returned with a faint smile at the memory. "Harry thought that she should have a name that Severus would actually use, so he called her Nightmare. Besides, what better way to fight nightmares than with a friendly, overprotective, well, Nightmare?"

"Why does he even have a pet dragon?" Severus grumbled. "It's against the law and the school rules."

"As far as I know, it's the Headmaster's way to apologise for all the things he's put Harry through," Draco shrugged. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first rule that Harry's broken. He always gets away with it too, the lucky sod."

"Why is that?" Lucius asked with interest, but Draco only laughed.

"Because he has everyone wrapped around his little finger. Now, good night. You have **no** idea how tiring this time travel thing really is..."

* * *

**Finished? Yes, okay, I have to say something else than the normal "Review please!" for once, since I guess that a lot more people read this than the Author's Note at the top. The next chapter will be a major flashback and I don't think that I will feel like writing an introduction to it, so I just want you to be aware of it to prevent confusion...**

**And now, review please!**


	14. Shattered

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognise from the Hary Potter books.**

**Author's Note: This is IMPORTANT so please read it! This chapter is a FLASHBACK or at least something like it since my beta informed me that it's not really a flashback because it's not strictly from Harry's POV. This is more or less a combination of Harry's nightmares and the memories from the pensieve, savvy? This chapter also deals with subjects such as RAPE, TORTURE and VIOLENCE, so read with caution or not at all. **

**I think that's it for now...**

**

* * *

Thank you, Silver Lady, for betaing my chapters and for your suggestions.

* * *

**

**14. SHATTERED**

The term was nearing its end and the last OWL exam in History of Magic barely gained more than an irritated groan out of the exhausted students. It wasn't that Harry hadn't wanted to learn it, he had tried, he had even kept to Hermione's tight schedule, though he had used the time that Hermione had assigned for him to learn Defence for flying around with his invisibility cloak and Ron's broom or, in rare cases, to try to master Occlumency. That didn't work too well, but he'd had little hope anyway. Then there also were the DA meetings and the time he spent with Draco, both of them trying to forget everything for a little while. They failed, of course, so they mostly just talked about petty problems, pretending that their Potions homework was their only concern.

But Harry had learned, not much admittedly, but at least enough to get a satisfactory result, if he wasn't so tired. Something told him that something would happen. Something other than another teacher being dismissed or pushed towards a nervous breakdown by Umbridge's continued "hem, hems". His head felt like it would split into two halves any second and the almost empty parchment in front of him began to blur.

* * *

Three hours later this uneasy feeling proved more than right. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, a mass of black robed men, maybe women too, but except for Bellatrix Harry didn't know of any female Death Eaters. Not that it mattered. 

One of the Death Eaters started speaking, something about a prophecy, and Harry had the random thought about how they could be worried about a stupid prophesy in a situation like this.

He felt light-headed, dizzy and everything seemed rather surreal: translucent figures raising their ghostly voices, rambling on about something or another, the few class members behind him, whose number alone seemed so pathetic in comparison to the Death Eaters surrounding them, coming nearer, cutting of the air, making it impossible to even breathe.

"The shelves," he whispered hoarsely and he could feel someone squeeze his hand in response.

Some mindless banter. Was that Draco's father? At least one of them would be safe. The older Malfoy would do anything to protect his son and keep him out of harm's way, though Draco didn't seem so sure about that and shifted nervously behind him. He had seemed a lot more confident when he had followed the others into the Forbidden Forest and had insisted on coming along after they had taken out the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry guessed that no one could be expected to be a bundle of confidence when faced with several wandpoints, having to fear for their lives, but Harry noticed the way Mr. Malfoy's eyes strayed to Draco more than once while he talked, the almost nervous clenching of his left hand while his right hand steadily pointed his wand at him. He had been deprived of love for practically all his life and that had made him extremely perceptive of people who got the love he had starved for since before he could walk and talk properly.

Hexes, curses, many more ghostly figures and running, running. Ron was in front of him, his tall gangly form and his bright red hair seeking attention. He could hear heavy boots pounding behind him or was that the blood thumping through his veins? Trapped. Death Eaters blocking the door, Ron behind him, at his back.

"Give us the prophesy and we might let him go," Mr. Malfoy said once again; so many Death Eaters.

"I don't have it," he raised his head defiantly, his wand clutched in his hand.

So many Death Eaters. The others would be safe. Except for Ron, Ron was still behind him. He could see Mr. Malfoy take a tighter hold on his wand, his knuckles turning white as he gave another order. Capture them. Get them.

His shield blocked their curses, sent them back. They were harming themselves. Sweat. Blood. A curse from behind- _rebounded from the wall_- and his shield flickered, broke, vanished.

* * *

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. For hours, for days. Bleeding wounds. Broken bones. If his tormentors had names or faces he couldn't remember them. Voldemort was there though, of that he was sure, his deathly white face often looming centimetres away from his face, insulting him, spitting at him, before the next round of curses began. It wasn't too hard to get used to it and after a while his vision cleared and he was able to see through the pain. He hardly felt it anymore, his limbs twitching under the Cruciatus curse with something like indifference. He had felt that pain too often to be startled enough to scream. Then Voldemort brought the dementors and he drifted in and out of memories, nightmares. Even in his uneasy sleep he wasn't safe anymore. _Ron, where is Ron?_ That one thought kept repeating itself. Were they torturing him as well? Or was he already dead? No, he couldn't be dead, he wouldn't survive that. Darkness. Pain.

* * *

One month passed. The Order was frantically searching for one Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. No one was ready to give up hope, but one after the other they surrendered. Everyone but Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. The Potions Master went to every Death Eater meeting, something he had always found an excuse to avoid. Potions, of course, potions to help his Lord. Voldemort didn't care much as long as he made all the potions he required and from time to time offered a tidbit of information, but he hadn't seen Harry Potter, not even a glimpse of him, had not even heard a mention of his name.

And then, one month after the catastrophe in the Ministry of Magic, he was summoned again. Everyone was summoned and Severus was secretly disgusted and shocked at how many former Slytherins had decided to join the "cause". Whatever the cause was. They were all low in the hierarchy, not in the inner circle, that was for sure, but today they were here, all in their heavy black Death Eater robes and their white masks. Nameless faces, but Severus hadn't taught them for seven years to forget them so easily- every little gesture they made were dead give aways to their identities.

Voldemort entered through a hidden passageway, gliding over the floor like the slimy reptilian he was, and sitting down on his throne. He carelessly dropped the small bundle he had levitated with his wand in the middle of the circle.

"Won't you say hello to my dear followers?" his Ugliness hissed and Severus could see how the bundle shifted before painfully slowly getting to its feet.

"I'd rather say good-bye to you," a raspy and all too familiar voice answered as the small figure had regained their footing.

_No, no, no!_ This couldn't be Harry Potter. That broken little boy couldn't be the boy-who-lived. His unruly hair was matted with dried blood and dirt, the rags he was wearing just barely covering the shivering body, revealing slashes and wounds, sometimes even the bones, a sickly thin body so that even the bones that were still covered with skin were plainly visible.

"What now, Voldemort?" the young hero continued and Severus was almost relieved to see the eyes still spitting the same green fire, though he rather hoped that Harry wouldn't provoke the Dark Lord even more- a foolish hope, of course. "Can't you think of anymore curses? Have you grown a bit tired, do you want to go to bed, Voldie? Oh, beg your pardon, your coffin. Really, for a Dark Lord this was a quite pathetic display. Always the same curses. They get boring after a while, you know? And really Cruciatus? That's a curse for anyone with absolutely no imagination. So what now, Voldemort? Let your little henchmen show you how it's done? Maybe they know more than two curses, but who am I fooling? They probably don't even know how to hold a wand. Or do you want another repeat of last year? Demonstrate to them how good you are by winning against an injured fifteen year-old boy? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that won't change the fact that you were defeated by a baby, an eleven-year-old and a fourteen-year-old. You should definitely keep away from kindergartens, Voldie, or someone will steal your wand and make a nice little fire with it. So what is it to be? Or is it a surprise? I can hardly wait."

Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm, his stance defiant, his eyes gleaming in the light of the candles. Severus was surprised he was able to stand, much less form coherent sentences, though he wasn't sure if provoking the Dark Lord wasn't a sign of insanity.

A beam of red light later Harry was back on his knees, his limbs convulsing.

"You will beg me to kill you before I'm through with you," Voldemort hissed, his spidery fingers holding his wand almost lazily.

"In what reality do you live?" Harry pressed out, sounding very much alive. "I will never beg you for anything, Voldemort. Never."

"Ever the stubborn Gryffindor, Potter, such young naivety," Voldemort mocked, as Harry once again fought to gain his feet. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"You are talking shit, as always," Harry spat at him. "What will you do to me, Voldemort? What perverse idea has struck your mind now?"

"Perverse. Such a beautiful word, isn't? I wonder, Potter, are you a virgin?"

Harry's response was drowned out by the nervous shifting of the assembled Death Eaters. _No, that couldn't be true, not even Voldemort could do something like that!_ It went against all moral standards, every bit of decency and shame. Not even Voldemort could so much as consider something like this.

The Dark Lord's voice startled him out of his shocked reverie. "Severus, do you have that potion I asked for? Give it to Potter."

He was tempted to deny it. He wanted to run over to the small boy and whisk him away or at least wrap him up his robes, maybe charm him invisible and hide him away. It didn't sound like such a bad option, better at least than what would happen if Harry was forced to take the potion. He didn't even dare to think about what would happen afterwards. But he nodded.

Harry was shaking, if from anger or from fear, he wasn't sure.

"Before we get to the fun part we will get rid of those horrible eyes. They will soon be as useless as your mudblood mother was," the snake-like man seemed sickeningly amused. "Wait, Severus. Maybe Potter would like to see the reason why he should do exactly what I tell him to. Bring him in, Wormtail."

The fat, stubby, nearly bald man hastened to comply and ran to the door, jerking Ron Weasley into the throne room. The red-haired Gryffindor looked to be in much better condition than Harry, a bit pale perhaps, his clothes ragged and his hair dishevelled, but still nearly mockingly healthy.

"Harry, help me," he cried immediately and Severus could almost feel the magic coiling under Harry's skin, preparing to lash out.

"Oh, but he can't, Weasley," Voldemort hissed. "If you so much as dare to raise your voice against me, your friend here will die. And that would be such a pity, wouldn't it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Why, be a good little slut of course. Take that potion."

"Keep your eyes open," Severus whispered as he pushed the tiny vial into Harry's trembling hand. "It will hurt more, but there might be less damage. We will get you out."

There was only one word Harry returned. "Ron."

The potion took effect immediately, eating its way up to Harry's eyes, burning, charring, destroying. It hurt, but he kept his eyes open, tears streaming down his pale face, the salty water irritating his wounds. The world around him blurred, twisted out of proportions, disappeared, only glimpses of the world around him still visible.

There was a commotion around him, Voldemort was talking again, but the words were as blurred as his sight; didn't make any sense. Another curse brought him back to his knees and suddenly someone took a hold of his head, pulling until he was on all fours. His clothes vanished, a quick healing spell tingled over his body, at least closing his wounds once more. Hard fingers dug into his cheeks and something was thrust into his mouth. A glimpse of silver as he looked up, black Death Eater robes.

Darkness. Darkness. He nearly choked as the warm thing in his mouth hit the back of his throat, swelling, but he was relieved of the pressure before that could happen. His first stepped behind him, took hold of his hips, slid into him. He let out a piercing scream, before he became mute. He was torn apart, ripped from the inside. Sullied, dirty, a whore.

The Death Eater behind him found his release, pulled back out, stepped back.

"I am sorry, Harry," the large hands lingered at his hips, caressing the soft skin there.

The next took his place. And the next. And the next.

Harry barely gave a whimper as they, one after the other, slammed into him. Bellatrix kicked him, cursed him, broke his pelvic bone, but he kept silent. Mute and blind.

* * *

Months passed, but the torture continued. He spent most of his days in a sort of twilight state, always hurting, always aching. The silence had become his friend because as long as it was still, no one would hurt and humiliate him, try to break him. In fact there weren't so many Death Eaters that actually liked what they were being forced to do. Wormtail, Crabbe, Avery, some Death Eaters he didn't know, Bellatrix, were a few that did. 

After a while he had the feeling that he got less and less visitors, that he was left alone for longer periods of time and that he wasn't dragged before Voldemort as often, but while he wanted to believe that it really didn't happen as often, that maybe some of them had grown a backbone or at least cared enough to not want to do this anymore, he knew that most likely he only zoned out or was unconscious more often and missed what happened around him.

However, he still heard their whispered apologies even in his sleep, felt the almost tender holds on his hips, the soft, caressing touches as they pulled out. He couldn't see them anymore, but he knew there would be the same apology written in their eyes. He still remembered the screams of the poor soul, who had dared to object. They sometimes came to his cell with a bottle of fresh, clear water or a bit of food. Tried to help him, apologised, comforted him, healed him at least a little. Professor Snape also came to his cell, always with at least one Healing Potion and a pain killer, sometimes a bottle of Dreamless Sleep.

"We will get you out of here, Harry, I promise," he said time and time again. "I promise, just keep going a little bit longer. We need to lift the unplottable charm around his lair. We are working on a portkey, Harry. Please, don't give up."

"It doesn't make a difference any longer," he whispered back. "They already did everything to me. I will survive this, Professor, just get Ron out of here. Don't let this happen to him too."

* * *

The door to his cell creaked open, the bright light assaulting his eyes and startling him out of his reverie. He once again could feel the fire destroying his neural connections all over again. He expected the usual torture, the usual insults, maybe a trip to the throne room full of leering Death Eaters. He didn't expect her to put a leash on him. A leash! As if he was some kind of dog. 

"We are going out today, ickle Potty," Bellatrix mocked. "I'm sure my husband will enjoy your company."

Harry didn't deign to give her a reply and just mutely followed her up. He barely avoided walking into walls, stumbling over the already slippery steps that led from his cell up to the main hall. Her claw-like fingernails cut his skin as she pushed a portkey into his hands and he was sure that he would have thrown up the contents of his stomach, if he had anything in his stomach to begin with.

"If you would kindly unhand him," a cold, collected voice said from somewhere to his right. "I'm sure your lover is already waiting for you," the disgust was clearly audible in his voice.

"Don't you dare speak about our Lord like that!" Bellatrix snarled in return.

"I will stop talking about your activities like that the minute you stop spreading your legs for everyone that might pass. You are not welcome here, you know that damn well, and now go."

Harry's conscience faded and he didn't hear them arguing about whether he should stay here or not.

When he woke again he was surrounded by warm water and the scent of camomile and though the bright light permeated his closed eyelids and hurt his eyes, he felt remarkably well. Almost peaceful. He shifted a little, pulling his legs up to his chest in a protective gesture, and a strong hand was put behind his head to keep him above the water. Now he also became aware of the soft washcloth that cleaned his wounds. Harry panicked and struggled to free himself, shying away from those hands and huddling in a corner of the tub. He wished that he still had tears to cry, but instead his eyes only burned more and it was hard to breathe.

"Mr. Potter," the voice brought back the memories of who had brought him here and he forcefully calmed himself down; he couldn't disobey them or they would hurt Ron, "it is okay. For the time being at least you are safe. There is a towel to your right and clothes on the stool beneath it. Stay in the bath as long as you like and when you come out we will answer your questions while we have dinner."

He heard as someone got up from beside the tub and it seemed like there was another person, further down to his right. A door was opened and it creaked in its hinges and then it was closed again and he was alone.

He soaked a bit longer in the warm water, scrubbing himself furiously, trying to get rid of all the semen and blood staining him. His skin was red as he finished, raw, but still at least cleaner. Not clean, he would never get rid of this stain, but he wasn't quite as dirty anymore. He blindly reached for the towel, fumbling a little until he finally held the fluffy material in his hands and started to dry himself, slowly.

It took a bit longer to find the clothes that had been laid out for him and when he finally had put them on they were much to big and almost swallowed him whole. The shirt reached down to his knees, hid his hands from view and slipped over his shoulders, but it smelled fresh and clean and didn't have any holes in inappropriate places. The pants were much the same, soft and much too big, they felt like pyjama bottoms and Harry tightened the draw strings as much as possible, afraid that they would slip from his bony hips.

After a bit of hesitation he pushed the door open, wrapping his arms around his body as he stepped into the much colder room behind. There was a soft snort and his head snapped up. This was just too much! They had no right to laugh about him!

"So you think this is amusing, do you?" he spat, glaring in the direction the snort had come from. "Let me tell you something: It is not! But I still have more dignity left than you obviously ever possessed. How does it feel to crawl before Voldemort, to lick his boots like good little puppies and to know that he doesn't give a damn about you? How pathetic!"

"Mr. Potter, please calm down, we didn't mean to offend you. You are right with what you said," he heard a stool scraping back and steps coming towards him and instinctively shrank back, the steps halted. "I only wanted to guide you over to the table, Mr. Potter, you must be hungry."

"Oh, and you came to that conclusion all by yourself? Bravo, I'm impressed," Harry mocked him, making no move to approach the stranger, though he mentally slapped himself; here was someone who had allowed him to bath and given him actual clothes and all he did was snap at them and probably make them angry.

A sigh followed that statement. "Mr. Potter, please, my brother and I are sorry for what we were forced to do..."

"I heard that too often in the last months," Harry sneered, not able to stop himself, "and I'm sick of forgiving everyone just because it makes **you** feel better. What about me? Who will make me feel better? You all say you are sorry and that it shouldn't have happened. That it's wrong. Do you think it makes it easier to bear? Do you? Why do you keep doing this to me, why am I the one who is responsible for keeping everyone safe and happy? I don't want anymore. I can't anymore. I'm sorry."

The two brown-haired, nearly identical men exchanged a long look before they turned their eyes back to the covering form on the floor. In one swift motion they had gathered him in their arms, rocking him slightly, trying to lend some comfort. Heavy sobs wracked the frail body, incoherent words and pleas escaped the chapped lips, bitten too often.

"I can't anymore," Harry whispered finally.

"You don't have to," the younger brother returned. "We will bring you back to Hogwarts and there you will be safe."

"No," the black-haired boy violently shook his head, "I can't leave Ron alone and I don't want anyone to die because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are worth it, Mr. Potter."

"Why? Because I'm the boy-who-lived? Because I'm supposed to kill Voldemort for you? No, I'm not worth it, I never was and now I'm even less," Harry answered forcefully. "I can take this. I have to, but I don't have to understand why you keep doing this to me. I don't have to accept every apology you utter just to appease your conscience. I can live with this, but I couldn't live with what you are 'forced to do'. You pity **me**? Why? I'm doing the right thing, I don't have to apologise day in day out. I pity **you**!"

"Will you allow us to make up for our deeds?" one of them finally asked. "In this house no one will do you harm and whatever you wish will be given to you."

"I just want to sleep," Harry said tiredly, feeling the by now familiar unconsciousness creep up on him.

He felt himself scooped up and carried over to a soft, squashy bed, where he was put down and covered with a warm, just as soft, blanket and he almost immediately fell asleep. Warmth. No pain.

The two brothers stayed at the bedside for a moment longer, watching the small chest rise up and down, a bit irregularly, but constantly. Watched the pale hands clench in the thick blue blanket, which covered the emaciated little body curled up beneath it, the young face buried in the blue pillow, protecting the sensitive eyes from the light.

"I never saw it like that," Rabastan murmured eventually, "but he is right, isn't he? Asking him for forgiveness doesn't make it any better for him. To ask him for **anything** right now only shows how little we understand what we are doing to him."

"We have imagined this to be too easy," Rudolphus also agreed, "just get him away from it and everything would be fine. I can't believe he would go through something like that just to save that Weasley boy. I guess, if it had only been a matter of escaping he would have managed to do that on his own."

"But it can't go on like this, Rudo," the younger brother almost begged. "I can't live with myself if I have to do that one more time or even have to watch it happen. Merlin, he's just a child!"

"We have to find out who else apologised to him. If we can get them to help...," Rudolphus trailed off and the younger man nodded grimly before they both left the room.

* * *

Harry slept for the better part of the night, not exactly peacefully, but from sheer exhaustion, allowing him a relatively quiet rest. He didn't know where he was when he woke up. The bed was too soft, he felt too good and he was in too little pain. Was this another trick? Would someone come soon and destroy this small paradise for him, his little sanctuary? He had worked himself up into a full-blown panic when he decided that whatever game Voldemort was playing that he wouldn't play along. 

His legs shook slightly as he slipped out of the bed, unused to supporting his weight. The floor beneath his bare feet was cold stone and he winced involuntarily, but quickly composed himself. He blindly took a few steps forward and promptly walked right into a small desk and stumbled over it, landing face-down on the floor, hitting his head on something hard and sharp. He lost consciousness again, not sure if he should really appreciate the escape offered to him, but not able to fight it either.

Gentle hands ran through his hair, his head resting lightly against a strong chest.

"He's coming to," someone whispered and he recognised the voice from the night before.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" a second voice asked him and he groggily nodded his head, snuggling into the welcoming warmth, receiving a chuckle in return. "Seems like you are getting comfortable."

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously; he didn't have the strength to move away or fight them.

"Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

"That explains Bellatrix, I guess," Harry whispered. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what, Mr. Potter?" Rudolphus asked back, trying to read Harry's expression.

"What you said yesterday. That you are sorry."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we are sorry, very sorry, but we don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You don't need it. I can understand," Harry muttered.

"Really?" they asked both rather sceptically. "That sounds a bit different than yesterday."

Harry blushed lightly and buried his head in Rudolphus' chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, not really. It was just...It's not important, I'm afraid that's all and I thought that if you were going to hurt me again I could at least give you a reason to. Please don't tell Voldemort I backtalked to you, please? I don't want Ron to suffer because of me...," he sniffed, angrily brushing away the tears that rolled down his pale cheeks.

"No, Mr. Potter, hush, calm down a little. We have no reason to tell the Dark Lord of anything that happens here," Rabastan murmured soothingly. "We don't want you or Mr. Weasley to get hurt, and you have every right to be afraid, you don't deserve what's happening to you."

"Then why did it happen? What does he gain from it, why can't he just kill me? I don't understand," Harry asked, desperate for answers.

"We don't know the answer to those questions either," Rudolphus admitted. "I can only tell you why I didn't protest, though I know that it doesn't make it up to you. I wouldn't have done it if it was only my life at stake, but I couldn't risk my brother's life. I still can't, please understand."

"I do," Harry sighed. "I really don't want anyone to die for me. Who was the one who objected?"

"Nott. He has a son your age. He was to be initiated this summer, but his mother fled with him to New Zealand," Rabastan answered and Harry gave a soft gasp before tightening his arms around Rudolphus' neck.

"Promise me that you won't do something as foolish, please. I can bear this, but I couldn't live with it if even more people died because of me."

"Mr. Potter..."

"Please, I promise not to be angry at you or bring you to trial because of this," Harry pleaded. "Don't let Voldemort turn me into the monster he is."

"Is that really what you want?" Rabastan asked earnestly. "That we rape you again if it saves our own lives?"

"Yes," Harry nodded seriously.

"Okay," Rudolphus agreed reluctantly and Rabastan nodded, "but then you must allow us to take care of you when we can. Are you hungry?"

Harry smiled shyly and gave a barely visible nod, which prompted Rudolphus to scoop him up once more, ignoring the slight tremble that shook Harry's frail body, and placed him back in the bed, while Rabastan snapped for a house-elf to bring them breakfast.

"How long will I be here?" Harry asked after a while in which they had silently eaten. "Where am I, anyway?"

"For the rest of the weekend and you are in our manor. Feel free to explore...," Rudolphus answered him, gently pushing a glass of pumpkin juice into his hand.

"The weekend?" Harry asked in confusion. "Sorry, but I kind of lost track of time. How long is that?"

"Almost two days," Rabastan informed him. "Would you like to do anything specific, Mr. Potter?"

"You can call me Harry," Harry blushed lightly, "and could I go outside for a bit?"

"Of course, Harry. Then you must also address us by our first names," they smiled warmly at the small boy. "Would you like to go after breakfast?"

"That would be great," Harry exclaimed, drinking the last bit of his pumpkin juice in one go, though all the food and juice made him feel slightly sick.

"I'll get you some socks, but I'm afraid our shoes wouldn't fit you. Would you like us to carry you, Harry?" Rabastan offered and summoned a pair of thick socks for Harry, slipping them over the small feet.

"If I'm not too heavy...," Harry blushed once again as Rabastan chuckled, relieved that Harry still possessed some of his childlike innocence. "That won't be a problem, Harry."

Harry startled a little as he was lifted into the arms of the younger brother, his legs wrapping around his waist, his thin arms closing around his neck, but as it became obvious that nothing sexual would follow this contact, he nuzzled into him, seaking the warmth he provided. "Can I have something for my eyes? They hurt like hell when they are hit by the light."

"Of course. You should have said something earlier," Rudolphus admonished him and ruffled through the cupboard in the bathroom until he had found a clean bandage and began to studiously wrap it around Harry's head, making sure that his eyes were covered completely.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes were protected from the harsh light, but didn't answer. What should he have said, anyway? That he forgot perhaps because the constant pain had become a part of himself? That he didn't trust them because he was so completely at their mercy and he didn't want them to know how he really felt? That this pain at least didn't humiliate him or remind him of his shame? Whatever he could have told them was something they wouldn't have liked to hear. He was willing to give them a chance, to forgive them, to see them as innocents, but he was not in the mood to be betrayed again because he was so foolish as to trust. They had given him little reason to do so. Who in their right mind would base his trust on a nice bath, a warm bed and some food?

Still, it felt nice to feel the soft sunshine on his face, the gently breeze ruffling his hair, the strong arms enveloping him and by the time they had toured the garden he had fallen asleep in Rabastan's arms.

Bellatrix came to fetch him the next evening and after a detour to the throne room, he was once again tossed in his cell. The comfort he had felt was replaced by pain, the clean scent of chamomile by blood and semen. Voldemort had been particularly vicious this evening, but none of the Death Eaters were ordered to rape him again. Harry guessed that some of the inner circle had managed to talk their way out of it and that this had made Voldemort realise that it didn't advance their loyalty to act even less human. However, that didn't discourage Wormtail, or Crabbe, or Avery in the least.

Crabbe hurt him the worst, due to his sheer size, and he was always afraid that he would be squeezed to death. Not that this prospect held much horror anymore. Avery had the habit of digging sharp things into him, murmuring about how prettily he bled. But the worst was Wormtail, his sweaty, pudgy body disgusting him to no end as he pressed kisses to Harry's unresponsive lips and tried to get a reaction from Harry's limp cock. That was one thing he was thankful for, his body never responded. He knew that it wouldn't have been his fault if it had, that it was normal to get hard if someone touched his cock, but the thought alone of their leering faces and unhygienic bodies got rid of any such feelings. He didn't enjoy this, not even the smallest part of it, and it would stay that way.

* * *

He started to anticipate the days he was able to spend with the Lestrange brothers, when they gently coaxed the life and hope back into him, that some time it would end and that he was cared about. He came to trust them and now, whenever Bellatrix dropped him off and disapparated to pleasure the Dark Lord, Harry would curl up in their embrace and allow them to clean him up and tuck him into bed. For that short time he could forget everything and they treated him like he was some sort of treasure and, true to their word, he never wished for anything in their home, his refuge. 

It wasn't often that he was granted that small reprieve, but often enough to keep his sanity and, with the exception of one incident, when Bellatrix had come early to collect him and Rabastan was forced to vanish his clothes and make him sit on his lap, nothing had ever happened to him while he was there. They kept him from breaking and after a while he had begun talking to them, confiding in them, soaking up all the warmth and comfort they provided.

* * *

"Are you ready to beg yet, whore?" Voldemort asked again, getting impatient as Harry made no move to break any time soon. 

"I told you I would never beg," Harry replied evenly, sitting up on his calves. "Not for my life and not for my death."

A twisted smile played about Voldemort's lips. "I see, you have lost your value to me. Ever heard of the last Unforgivable? No? Let me enlighten you..."

Harry only half-heartedly listened to Voldemort's monologue. Essentially he was saying that this curse combined all the other Unforgivables, all the other curses in general, ripped your soul and magic from your body and shattered it into a million little pieces, leaving your body to slowly wilt over time, allowing his faithful Death Eaters to use him for a bit longer.

"...But before you encounter your fate, I have another present for you," he broke into sibilant laughter and Harry could hear someone step forward.

"Hello, Potter," Ron's voice said almost casually. "How nice to see you again. Did you had a good time?"

"Ron, what...?" Harry whispered before he turned back into Voldemort's direction. "What have you done to him, you bastard?"

"Oh, Potter, always jumping to conclusions," Voldemort mocked. "I have done nothing to your little friend. He came to me and offered his services."

"That's not true," Harry exclaimed. "You have him under Imperius."

"So naive, so innocent. Tell him, Weasley!"

"I was the one who shot that spell at you in the Ministry. I was the one who led you into that room," Ron said triumphantly, his hand closing around Harry's jaw. "I was sick of you getting all the attention while I wasn't even spared a casual glance, Potter. Even my own goddamn mother loves you more than me, I'm just another son of hers, while you are the boy-who-lived. But you are nothing, Potter, but a little whore. Your relatives were right, you don't deserve any better. So stupid, thinking that you could save me. I didn't need saving and now I will take some payment for what you have done to me. _Crucio_!"

It hurt this time, that pain was unfamiliar, not something he was used to. It tore at his heart, made his blood boil and sear him from the inside, made his eyes water with tears, he didn't know he could still cry, broke him, shattered him. Ron, his best friend, what had happened to him? What had they done?

"Oh, we are not done yet, Potter", Ron sneered as he lifted that curse. "This was merely a little taste of what I'm going to do to you. Did you think that I'd forever stand in your shadow? Underneath your laughable name and all the unfounded fame, you are nothing but a mangy, talentless, little boy, but now you will finally be good for something. I've waited so long to see you like this. You have rejected me for the last time, Potter, and now I'll finally be able to take what I want. I'm not going to be ignored anymore. I heard quite a bit about your **fabulous** arse from some of the others. There has to be something you're really are good at and didn't steal from me, right? I'll love to hear you scream for me..."

"Ron...," Harry sobbed quietly as he heard a zipper being moved down and felt his best friend walk around behind him.

He wanted to believe that this was a trick, that Ron was under Imperius, but in his heart he knew that it wasn't true. Ron had said things like this too often, had even made a move on him last year, accusing him of sleeping with Draco when he was turned down.

Suddenly rage consumed him as he felt Ron's hand jerk his legs apart. _No!_ Magic, held back for so long, raised under his skin, coiled and was unleashed, blasting Ron away from him and throwing everyone back. White and blue rays swirled around him, shooting of in every which direction. Voldemort, Wormtail, Bellatrix and Ron were smashed against a wall and they shrieked in terror as Harry's raw magic focused on them. The small, abused body was lifted up in the air, before the magic surrounding him lashed out one last time, effectively knocking everyone but Severus, the Lestranges and a few others out. They'd had Harry's protection. Even in this state of rage he remembered to protect his friends.

Severus carefully stepped closer to his student, noting that even though Harry seemed unable to move he was conscious, huge tears were rolling down his sunken cheeks, mingling with the blood.

"Harry, will you allow me to get you out of here?" he crouched down next to him, shrugging out of his Death Eater robes and cautiously wrapping Harry in it.

"I don't want to be saved," Harry's voice was barely more than a whisper, but the absolute hopelessness and resignation in his tone sent shivers down Severus' spine.

"Please, Harry," he had never begged, least of all a Potter, his least favourite student, but somehow Potter had become Harry and he had begun to care about Harry. "Please, give me a chance to fix you. For me."

"They will hate me... I hate myself."

"Why, Harry? You tried to save someone you thought was your friend, that's a very honourable thing to do. Not even I suspected that Weasley was a Death Eater," Severus tried to reason, keeping any sarcasm to himself- that really wasn't what Harry needed right now, what he deserved.

"Don't save me," Harry said once again, closing his eyes. "I'm beyond repair."

Severus stared at the little hero at his feet. Could he really go against Harry's express wishes and save him when that obviously wasn't what Harry wanted? Harry had a right to make such a decision and it didn't sound like he had been delirious when he had said it, but Severus wasn't anything if not selfish and he didn't want Harry to die, he wanted him to be happy like any fifteen-year-old should be. He wanted to see that brilliant smile again, he wanted to have a friend, a real friend, who cared about him enough to tell him when he was wrong. He didn't want to live with the fact that he had allowed Harry to die either, and so he gathered the broken boy into his arms and apparated them to Headquarters and back to safety...

* * *

**Well, now you know what happened to Harry. Please write me a little (or not so little #grin#) review and tell me what you think of it!**


	15. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: If those characters were mine, do you really think I would post my stories on FFN?**

**Author's Note: That stupid thing deleted my Author's Note! Not that I had anything of importance to say, but still... #sulks#**

* * *

**15. NIGHTMARES **

A frightened scream had Draco out of his bed and next to Harry's in a matter of seconds and he had pulled back the heavy drapping before he had even fully opened his eyes.

"Shh, featherweight, it's okay now. It's only a dream, wake up for me, Harry," he whispered soothingly, petting the black hair with his free hand while the other searched for the bandage for Harry's eyes. "It will never happen again, I promise."

He finally found the cloth and quickly wrapped it around Harry's eyes as their roommates also got up to see what was wrong, switching on the light. Harry's screaming had turned into soft whimpering and Draco carefully took him into his arms, walking over to his trunk. He rummaged through his things, not caring at the moment that his clothes would get wrinkles until he found his Death Eater robes and pulled them around Harry's shaking body, all the while murmuring soft words of comfort.

"I don't want anymore, Dray," Harry sobbed, fisting his hands in Draco's blond hair and pressing his cold nose into the crook of the blond's neck.

"I know, featherweight, but I still need you," Draco returned. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you go. Don't let him break you. I know you are stronger than that."

"I'm tired of being strong," Harry mumbled, his voice shaky. "I just want to be normal for once."

"Shh, I know. I'll take care of you now, when you fall I will catch you and when you break I will fix you. You don't have to be strong for me, just be yourself," Draco whispered, softly kissing Harry's tear-stained cheek. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try. Don't let it happen again."

"It won't happen again," the blond promised. "Now, go back to sleep, featherweight. I'll protect you."

"I hate you, you know that, right?" Harry muttered.

"Yes, I know, Harry, but I know you love me even more," Draco chuckled lightly as he put Harry back into bed, spreading his robes and the blankets over him; he pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead. "And I love you."

Harry smiled softly at that, snuggling into the warmth of his bed and drifting of to sleep once more.

Draco slowly turned away from the bed, drawing the hangings closed, just to meet two pairs of haunted brown eyes. "Is it true?" Rudolphus rasped. "Did they...Did we do **that** to him?"

"Yes," Draco's jawline hardened, "They all did."

"But why?" Rabastan looked nauseated. "He couldn't have been older than fourteen and he's so...tiny. That shouldn't happen to anyone, least of all a child!"

"Harry was fifteen," Draco sighed, "and do you really think it would have made a difference for the Dark Lord if he had been younger than that?"

"But why? Being a Death Eater is one thing, but that...One protested! One! How could we allow that?" Rudolphus had put an arm around his brother's shaking shoulders, but couldn't keep from shaking himself.

"You don't understand," Draco shook his head slowly, tiredly. "Harry is special. He is the Saviour of the Wizarding World; their hope. He **is** the Light. Maybe they didn't see him as human, maybe because he didn't protest, maybe they thought it was his duty to protect them, maybe they wanted to destroy something as beautiful and innocent as Harry. I don't know, but they did. You don't understand how feared the Dark Lord is in our time. He's insane and it hardly makes a difference for him if he kills one of his followers or someone else. Why do you think so many changed sides? It's because of Harry and what they did to him, because he is stronger than the Dark Lord could ever dream to be, but also because you are safe with Harry; he looks out for his friends and for those who help him. From what I've heard, hardly anyone wanted to do it, but few had the position to act on that. My father claimed that he didn't take anything second-hand and Severus said it would negatively influence his potion making skills and, after several others more or less protested, he stopped ordering them to do it and only few did it willingly. It was enough though."

"Why didn't Severus let him die?" Rabastan whispered. "He didn't want to live. How can anyone survive something like that?"

"Because he cares about Harry; because he loves him," the blond returned evenly. "Harry wanted to die, that is true, maybe he still feels that way sometimes, and Merlin knows he has enough reasons to, but there are many lives that depend on his," his voice became distant as he continued. "I still see him as he was brought into the Headquarters. He wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't allow anyone to touch him, he didn't eat, he barely moved, unless it was to shy away. He switched between catatonia and outright panic faster than you could blink. He tried to take his life, three times, and when he was stopped the last time it was like he had died on the inside. There were many people who gave up on him and the Dark Lord was overly confident that the wizarding world was at his mercy, that all he had to do was stretch out his hand and take it. Harry proved him wrong and their next encounter ended with Voldemort beating a hasty retreat. He still had nightmares and he drew back into himself whenever someone got too close to him and he lashed out at us with his magic more than once, but he was willing to let us help him, to try to heal him. Charlie brought him Nightmare to get rid of the nightmares and to protect him and I think it helped that he had someone he could confide in under all circumstances."

"Is he...you know...insane?" Rudolphus asked hesitantly.

"No, he isn't. A bit unstable perhaps, but not insane," Draco sneered. "He made sure that it will never happen again and as long as he knows that it won't, he's fine."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked, exaggerated. "Tell me."

"No, father," Draco argued, "it's Harry's decision; ask him if you must. Good night. I suggest you use Silencing Charms. This won't be the only time Harry wakes up like this."

"Tell me what happened to him," Lucius demanded, using all of his paternal authority.

"What do you think happened?" Draco hissed at him. "What do you think could have anyone but Voldemort turn white with shame? What would you have done to Harry, hm? Stay out of my business, father, I don't like being threatened."

"Dray?" a soft whimper interrupted his angry tirade and he once again took his smaller friend into his arms. "Don't leave me alone."

"Hush, I won't, calm down. I'm sorry I got angry, it wasn't because of you. Try to sleep a bit longer, don't fight the potion."

"Don't be so loud and I will sleep," Harry mumbled, once more snuggling back into the pile of blankets, pillows and robes.

"Cheeky, little brat," Draco ruffled his hair fondly, "only be glad that I don't have to get up early tomorrow or I wouldn't bother to wake up for you."

Harry was already fast asleep and Nightmare sent Draco an evil glare as he dared to rearrange the blankets so that Harry's feet were also covered and disturbed her meditating, for dragons only seldom sleep.

Draco sighed deeply, closing the curtains around his younger friend's bed once more and lazily flicked his wand at his trunk, which started to repack, before he sank down onto his own bed, leaving the hangings open so that they wouldn't hinder him in getting to Harry.

He steadfastly ignored his father's questions, the Lestranges' quiet whispering and the younger Severus' grumbles. Harry was his main concern right now and he wouldn't allow himself to reveal even more of their future. Why had he told them this much, anyway? They didn't need to know any of it, they shouldn't know about it at all. It was private, and though he hadn't outright told his father or the other Slytherins what had happened to Harry, he had given them a lot of hints. What if they used that knowledge against Harry? The black-haired boy had gone through enough already, he didn't deserve anymore pain.

He chanced a quick look at Harry's sleeping form, noticing the way his small hands were clenched in the blankets. He looked so beautiful, even as most of his body was buried under robes and blankets. His alabaster skin and his silky black hair, which Draco knew to be just as soft as it looked, the full pink lips, the small, straight nose, and of course his brilliant green eyes that were now hidden under the black bandage. He loved everything about Harry, from the way he curled up when he slept, looking so helpless and adorable all at the same time, to his frequent temper tantrums and the fact that he was incurably oblivious and naive when it came to people liking him as more than just as a friend.

He mentally fired several unpleasant spells at the image of Viktor Krum in his head and watched in satisfaction as said image got boils on his face and arms and writhed in obvious pain. His blue eyes then narrowed on his father, who was just getting into bed once more. He hadn't missed the jealous glances thrown his way at dinner, he hadn't missed the dangerous narrowing of his eyes, and he sure as hell hadn't missed the way Lucius had up until then been looking at Harry. Draco wasn't overly concerned though. So his father wanted Harry, he wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last to do so. Harry's admirers came and went like the seasons and once they noticed that Harry didn't return their affection or simply didn't notice their affection they gave up soon enough. His father wouldn't be different, Draco knew. He had never been a man to settle down and commit himself to a long-term relationship and all his cheap tricks wouldn't work with Harry. No, Harry was special and Harry wouldn't be impressed with whatever Lucius had to offer him. Soon his father would realise this as well and then he would set his eyes on someone else, but Draco would still be there and he would continue to be there and fend off Harry's more aggressive suitors so as not to upset Harry and eventually his time would come and Harry would be his to hold, to love and cherish, to protect and make happy.

But right now he had other things to take care of that weren't influenced as much by his personal feelings. Of course, he was aware of what Severus had implied earlier. Harry needed help and whatever he would personally like to do, what he longed to do, had no place when it came to Harry's nightmares. He really shouldn't be thinking about taking Harry as his own, holding him in his arms, kissing him, making love to him, when Harry fought through his memories of what those perverts had done to him. He shuddered at the notion that the Death Eaters might have had similar thoughts while they tore Harry apart. No, he wouldn't allow his relationship with Harry to be tainted and until Harry was ready, if that ever happened, he would content himself to be his friend and as a friend it was his duty to protect him and be there for him.

He knew all too well that this had still been a rather lenient dream and that the worst was yet to come. Before long there would come nightmares a few gentle words and a hug couldn't fix anymore, when Harry would be too caught up in his memories to distinguish between the present and the past, when everything seemed threatening, seemed to want to hurt him, to humiliate him, to break him. It was then they could count themselves lucky if Harry didn't destroy the whole dormitory and lashed out at everyone who dared to say his name. He knew from experience that Harry had very tight control on his magic, but he didn't blame him for losing that control faced with those nightmares. Maybe it was just good that Harry still needed to replenish his magic.

Two hours later he gently wiped away the blood that trickled from his nose and got up again from where Harry had thrown him against the door, motioning for the other Slytherins to stay back- Flint was the only one who was still blissfully snoring and drooling on his pillow.

"Featherweight?" he called softly, crouching down next to the violently trembling boy, but didn't touch him. "Do you remember what happened, Harry? How Severus brought you back to Headquarters? Madam Pomfrey and he fixed you up, do you remember that? Mrs. Weasley made apple pies for two whole months because you once said you liked it. Hermione was always at your side because you weren't as afraid of her as you were of everyone else. Sirius dressed up as a clown for you because he said that it was what Muggles did- then he tripped over his shoes and fell down the stairs. You were so worried about him, weren't you? He was the first person you touched. Do you remember the promise you gave me and everyone else? That you would at least try? Try for me now, Harry! It was only a nightmare and it will never happen again."

Harry nodded very slowly, uncurling from his foetal position and moved into Draco's arms. "Where's my potion?"

"I have it here, but you don't need it, Harry," he murmured, soothingly rubbing circles in the palm of Harry's hand. "I took it away from you so that you wouldn't do something rash while still half-asleep."

Harry took a deep breath, but finally nodded his consent. "I guess I'm too scared to make a rational decision right now."

"And you are safe," Draco added. "I have you now, no one will get past me, I promise."

"I wish I would feel safe as well," Harry mumbled and then sighed. "Where's Nightmare?"

The dragon screeched and hopped down onto Harry's shoulder, teasingly and comfortingly blowing her warm breath into Harry's ear, who giggled and ducked his head to avoid it.

"Feeling better?" the blond asked.

"In comparison to when?" Harry gave back dryly. "You have a new shampoo."

"Don't change the subject, Harry," the older boy admonished him sternly. "Do you want me to get Severus?"

"He'll be cranky if we wake him now," Harry stated. "I'm not a baby, Draco. I don't need him to hold my hand and I don't need you to hold my hand, either."

"I know," Draco sighed, kissing Harry's temple, who tensed at the loving contact. "You don't need me to go **your** way."

"Don't twist your words with me, Dray, I'm not in the mood," Harry growled. "Just how much of that stupid potion did you give me? How is this supposed to help me?"

"Enough and you know that it helps you," Draco gave back.

"So would it if everyone stopped staring at me and started minding their own business," Harry hissed testily and the other Slytherins shifted a little as he lifted his head from Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm not in the mood to deal with your inane questions and your stares so I would appreciate it if you all went back to bed. Now would be a good time to do so."

"Harry?" Rabastan, who had decided to stay the night with his brother, asked timidly. "We are sorry for what happened to you."

"I need neither your pity nor your apologies, Rabastan," Harry said softly. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. We all make mistakes, but what you did wasn't one of them. You protected each other and you protected me as best as you could, that is more than I could ever ask for. I made my decision to protect someone I thought was my friend and I would make the same decision again, for any of you, do you understand? If that makes me weak or foolish then I suppose I am both, but at least I can still stand myself."

"You shouldn't talk so much, featherweight," Draco admonished him. "You should be resting."

"I'm not tired," Harry pouted, swiftly followed by a huge yawn, "and the bandage feels odd."

"It's the normal one, Harry," Draco stated patiently, "But I'll rewrap it if you want me to."

"No, it's fine. I'll survive."

"That was never the question, featherweight," the blond returned wryly.

"I'm tired, Dray," Harry contradicted himself moments later, pressing closer to the other Slytherin.

"I know," Draco nodded, getting up and putting Harry under the blankets once more. "Sleep, okay?"

Harry snuggled into his pillow by way of reply and Nightmare once again curled up next him. Draco sighed, resigned to the fact that it would probably be better to stay awake, and summoned his Arithmancy book to himself before starting to review, sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"You should do something about your nose," Lucius offered indifferently. "You'll drip blood all over the pages."

Draco reached up again, bringing his blood-covered fingertips back down and then disappeared into the bathroom. Lucius carefully approached the small Slytherin on the bed, studying the pale face thoroughly.

"Don't touch him," his son ordered quietly from behind as his fingertips started to approach the younger boy's forehead. "I want him to sleep."

"Why are you doing this for him?" Lucius asked quietly after making sure that the others had gone back to sleep.

"I could ask you the same," Draco smirked. "Why is it that all you want to know concerns Harry, not me? Why don't you want to learn about your only son, only about a boy who is of no importance to you?"

The older blond's expression darkened. "You can learn a lot about someone by looking at those they associate with."

"Indeed," Draco mocked him and he dearly hoped that he wasn't as infuriating when he only deigned people with a detached indifference.

"Just answer the question."

"We are friends. Do I need another reason?" Draco raised an eyebrow and the right corner of his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to laugh.

"And why are you friends with a cripple?" Lucius challenged, saying the last word with as much venom as he could muster up, though he cringed on the inside. What was he doing?

The icy eyes of his son narrowed dangerously. "Don't call him that, father. He's much better than all of us. He's so high above us that you have to feel honoured that he allows you to breathe the same air as he. He may not see reality, but he sees the truth."

"I wasn't referring to his eyes," Lucius returned coldly.

"No, you don't know what you are referring to," Draco sneered. "You don't know Harry."

"And you do?" the silver-eyed Slytherin questioned.

"I know him better than most," Draco nodded solemnly.

"I know that he doesn't deserve to be called a cripple," Lucius said quietly, turning back to stare at the small black-haired boy. "I never saw him as one."

"Good," Draco smirked, "I see you are not a completely hopeless case, father."

"Would you stop calling me that?" Lucius hissed testily. "I'm only one year older than you right now and the thought alone of having sex with Narcissa Black is making my skin crawl."

"That won't change in the future," Draco chuckled. "She had her rooms on the opposite side of the manor."

"Had?"

"You divorced her when she thought it a good idea to follow in her sister's steps of being the Dark Lord's bitch," the younger blond explained indifferently. "I can't consent to missing her terribly."

The two Malfoys shared an identical, rather cruel smirk that would warn anyone not to mess with them, if they needed warning in the first place. Harry shifted a little on the bed, tossing his head to the side and burying it deeper in the cushions and they immediately turned to him.

"You made a good choice in befriending him," Lucius stated after a while, slowly standing up from the bed.

"So did you," Draco inclined his head lightly, "Lucius."

"How would you know if we're friends?" Lucius asked back suspiciously.

"The way you jumped up at dinner to defend Harry was a rather good indication," Draco rolled his eyes and Lucius almost blushed at being so obvious.

"What was the potion he asked about, the one Severus gave him in exchange for his wand?" he changed the subject and watched in satisfaction how a bit of discomfort seemed to creep into Draco's features.

"It's a poison," Draco finally settled on the truth. "A lethal poison to be more exact. It takes effect within a few minutes and after the person's death the body incinerates itself. It's Harry's back-up plan should he be captured again."

"Why won't you tell me what happened to him?" Lucius questioned in fustration. "I mean the Lestranges know for whatever reason and they haven't spent nearly as much time with Harry as I have in the last few weeks."

"But Harry knows them in the future," Draco snapped at him, wishing for nothing more than to be left alone to read his book. "He knows and he trusts them, unlike you, so if you think that you are suddenly such a great friend to Harry, then you can ask him once he wakes up, because I certainly won't tell you. Good night, Lucius."

Lucius glared at him some more, but then realised that all he would be achieving with this were bags under his eyes the next morning (and that just wouldn't do) and so he carefully leaned down to Harry, ignoring Draco's prohibition like he had been ignored, and ever so slightly brushed his lips over Harry's cheek. The smaller Slytherin seemed to stiffen at the contact and then buried himself deeper in his pillow, still fast asleep, but thankfully didn't lash out at him. Nightmare on the other hand swiped one claw at him and snapped her teeth menacingly until he had retreated completely and then still warily kept watch over him. It was slightly unnerving, but well worth it, Lucius decided and proceeded to his bed after sending his future son a victorious smirk, whose glare only hardened as he caught sight of it.

Draco stayed at Harry's side for the rest of the night, thankful that Harry only had two more, lighter, fits before Severus came to check on them.

"How is he doing?" he asked softly, sitting down on Harry's other side and brushed one of the inky black strands out of the drawn face.

"Rather good actually," Draco said softly, stretching languidly, "He had another rather bad nightmare an hour or so ago, but he didn't wake. He's not happy with us though."

"That was to be expected," Severus shrugged. "Dumbledore insists that we both be present at breakfast. That old twinkly-eyed fool just can't stop meddling, even though it would certainly be better for his own health if he did. Harry won't be happy if he finds out about that", he sighed, shaking his head at the almost gleeful expression on the blond's face. "I'll take Harry with me since I won't take as long and then I'll bring him back here and you can watch over him while I'm in Diagon Alley. Do you need anything?"

"A Pepper-Up Potion would be very much appreciated," Draco stated, searching for a pair of socks for Harry, before slipping them over his small feet and dragging a soft woollen sweater over Harry's pyjama top.

Severus handed the requested potion over before easily scooping Harry up and making his way to the Great Hall, leaving Draco to get dressed. It was still early enough so that the hall was only scarcely populated and, though the new Defence teacher carrying the sleeping old Defence teacher, attracting the stares of everyone present, Severus was able to enjoy his breakfast in relative quiet with Harry's head leaning against his shoulder, sitting sideways on his lap, still fast asleep.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore plopped down next to him, demonstratively putting a box of lemon drops between them, before starting to shovel sugar into his cup of lemon tea, "I never took you to be an early riser. Did you sleep well? Are your new rooms to your liking?"

"They are quite satisfactory, though I would prefer rooms in the dungeons," Severus pointedly avoided looking at the amount of marmalade Dumbledore piled on his toast for fear of becoming sick.

"Ah, well, I'll arrange that in the future," Dumbledore twinkled merrily before taking a huge bite of his toast, choking and sputtering almost immediately.

Severus briefly considered using the Heimlich manoeuvre Harry had once deemed necessary to show him for some strange reason, but then remembered that he was a wizard and quickly performed a spell to free the Headmaster's airways. However, the older wizard continued turning blue, though it was more like a very violent neon-blue that spread from his nose over his cheeks and soon after over his whole face, throat and hands, clashing rather sharply with his orange robes. Then, with a loud pop the Headmaster's hands with had been pressed against his chest, grew together as did his mouth. With another puff of smoke a small note fluttered on the Headmaster's plate and Severus could make out the elegantly scrawled words:

_The only thing that is worse than messing with the Marauders is messing with a Marauders' cub... _

_Yours truly,_

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail_

Severus looked away from the silently struggling Headmaster and over to the Gryffindor table. The four Marauders, or at least three of them, made no secret of their involvement and openly stared at the Headmaster with smirks playing about their lips and grim satisfaction in their eyes.

"Really, now they've gone too far," Professor McGonagall stood up brusquely. "I will put a stop to this right now."

"If you would allow me, Minerva," Severus stood up as well, "I will gladly deal with them for you."

"Mr. Snape," she scowled at him, "I don't think that old rivalries need to be dragged into this matter."

"**Professor** Snape, actually, Minerva," the tall man glared down at her, though she also stood at a quite impressive height, "and as I see it all your previous punishments of them have resulted in nothing, but their infinite amusement, I will deal with them."

"Hmph," the Scottish witch still looked sceptical, but allowed him to pass. "If I hear them complain about a severely unjust punishment, I will hold you responsible for it."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Please, do refrain from telling me things everyone with a shred of common sense can conclude for themselves."

He imperiously strode over to the group of four Gryffindors, his robes billowing behind him in all their usual magnificence and Harry still tucked safely in his arms and, for a moment, he was almost glad that Harry was so light or his purposeful stalking would have been reduced to a heavy trudging, which wouldn't have been nearly as impressive.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, follow me now," he barked, walking right past them and out of the Great Hall.

"We didn't do anything, Professor," Pettigrew stuttered and Severus sneered at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your exceptional cowardice and stupidity, Pettigrew. You shouldn't have signed the paper if you hadn't wanted everyone to know that it was you. You'll have detention with Mr. Filch for as long as he deems necessary."

"Is that all?" Sirius seemed more or less bored. "Can we go then, **Professor**?"

"You will serve detention with me," Severus smirked at him. "I just don't want that lumbering fool anywhere near my lab. What are you waiting for, Pettigrew? I can assure you that I **still** don't enjoy your low-life presence."

The pudgy boy turned an unpleasant shade of red and shuffled away, not daring to send his friends another look.

"So what will you have us do, **Professor**?" James challenged with the same condescending emphasis on the title, though his eyes were locked onto his sleeping son.

"Potter, you will not address me in such a way," Severus growled at him. "We don't like each other and that will never change, but I demand that you respect me as I've come to respect you, if only because you managed to produce a son like Harry."

"And what kind of son did you produce that I should respect you?" James mocked him.

"I am there for **your** son, Potter, something that you will fail to do," the Potion's Master gave back and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as his old rival winced and lowered his head. "The little stunt you pulled is close to what Harry would consider mindlessly cruel and humiliating and, if you want his respect and love, you should keep your practical jokes...funny."

"Harry nearly died because of him!"

"That's nothing unusual," Severus shrugged gracefully. "You had better get used to it."

"But I don't want to," James growled and Sirius nodded emphatically, "and I will not allow Dumbledore or anyone else to use my son like he did."

"It's not that easy, Potter, and I doubt very much that the world cares about what you allow or don't allow," Severus scowled at him. "Stop thinking about what makes you feel good and start considering Harry's feelings! He adores you, all of you, and if your pranks continue to intentionally hurt someone else it will hurt him too."

"Fine," James grumbled and Sirius murmured something under his breath about being lectured by their enemy. "If that was all..."

"No, Potter," Severus glared at him, "you will help me with a potion. Here's the list of ingredients, I want them prepared exactly how it is indicated there, understood?"

He shifted Harry a little and handed the piece of parchment over, returning the fierce glares he received.

"Wolfsbane Potion," Sirius scowled down at the paper as if it was out to destroy his absolutely, fabulously, good-looking hairdo. "What is that supposed to do?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's for little wolfboy. Ask Harry for the details, I neither have the time nor the patience to explain it to you."

With that he brushed past them and carried Harry back to the Slytherin dorms, waiting for Draco to return before he left for Diagon Alley.

* * *

**I feel like threatening right you now so that you will review, but, alas, I can't think of anything, and so I will have to content myself with asking nicely... Please, review, please?**


	16. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Author's Note: Finally! I'm so glad to be able to post this chapter that I could jump with joy if I wasn't sitting in bed, wrapped up in my blankets, because my heater doesn't work and it's really, really cold right now. **

**

* * *

Anyway, I'm happy and relieved and I want to thank darkangeldragonlover for helping me out and betaing this chapter because my usual beta, Silver Lady, still has no internet. Thank you so much #huggles#!

* * *

**

I know that this chapter has a considerable lack of Lucius and I can assure you he's not happy about that and keeps threatening me with his wand, but the original chapter was too long and so I had to cut it in halves and Lucius, the poor dear, is only in the second half... The next chapter is already finished though, but still needs to be betaed, so, since I have no idea when Silver Lady's internet will work again, I have no idea when I'll post it...

I guess you'll just be glad about this chapter for now...

* * *

**16. WAKING UP**

Severus interrupted his lecture about basic healing charms as he heard the small sigh, followed by a low moan as the small bundle in his chair behind his desk rolled around and stretched, yawning.

"Finally awake I see," Severus stated. "It is about time."

"Where am I?" Harry asked, without reacting to the older man's mocking tone.

"In the Defence classroom, in my chair," Severus returned. "You can just stay here. Your class is next, anyway."

He turned back to the curious, nervous and slightly frightened Hufflepuff second years, intend to continue his lesson, but Harry stopped him once more. "How long did I sleep?"

"One and a half days and two nights," Severus sighed. "May I continue teaching now, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry waved his hand dismissively, snuggling back into the high-backed chair, "if that's what you want."

The tall wizard's scowl darkened, but he continued in his lecture, grateful when the bell rang only ten minutes later and he could send his students on their merry way with a load of homework to sweeten their evenings.

"You can stay right there in that chair, unless you want to get dressed," he growled as Harry made to get up.

"No, I'm quite comfortable actually," Harry obediently sank back down on the chair. "What would you have me do?"

"You will build up your Occlumency shields again. Don't think I will just allow you to sit around bored while I show them the Unforgivables."

Harry pouted before he suddenly scowled at the older man. "What exactly do you mean with showing them the Unforgivables? I already told them about them."

"Oh yes?" Severus raised an eyebrow skeptically while he searched for his notes for the next class. "When?"

"In my first lesson."

"You covered the Unforgivables in one double period?"

"In half an hour," Harry growled at him. "Teach them something else!"

"You can't cover the Unforgivables in half an hour, Harry; you know that as good as I do. And they need to see them to really understand." Severus argued, sighing inaudibly as he saw Harry's posture tense in preparation for an argument.

"Do you really mean see or rather feel, Sev?" Harry hissed at him, taking the silence that followed as the admission it was. "You can not honestly think about using the Unforgivables on them, Severus. They will have to face them soon enough."

"And then they will be prepared," the Potion's Master snapped back at him.

"You will not use the Unforgivables on them, Severus," Harry stated firmly. "I forbid it."

Severus took a deep breath, straightening up to his full height and looking down on the small boy with cold indifference, his eyes suddenly guarded and expressionless again. "Is this your last word?"

"Yes, Sev," Harry pressed out. "Please, understand."

"Does it make a difference if I understand or not, Mr. Potter?" Severus sneered. "You made your decision. Please, take your seat at the student section."

"Severus..."

"I don't think that we have anything else to discuss, Mr. Potter, you made your point quite clear," the black-haired man interrupted him, his voice carrying clear resentment. "After all, my area of expertise is potion's brewing and not Defence against the Dark Arts. Unless, you would like to suggest how I do **that** as well. It might just be that one of the potions I am to brew might explode without your apt advice."

"Sev," he stood in front of the desk, his head bowed and shoulders hunched, looking lost and frail, "please, I just want to protect them. Please, they are only children."

"They are seventeen and older, Mr. Potter, you were much younger when you first came in contact with them," Severus sneered. "Excuse me, if I don't find your argument to be very convincing."

"You said it was wrong what happened to me," Harry whispered. "You said it should never have happened. Another lie... I understand. I finally understand."

The smaller wizard turned away and slowly walked towards the door. "I don't think I want to attend this lesson, but my decision still stands."

"Harry...," Severus blocked his way, pulling the resisting boy into his arms, "I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong what happened to you. No-one denies that and if I could turn back time, really turn back time, I would do everything to change what happened and I would protect you like a foolish little Gryffindork and I would take you in and spoil you rotten so that those Muggles could never lay their fat hands on you and I would risk my life over and over again so that harsh reality would never have a chance of touching you. It was wrong what happened to you and I didn't mean it like that when I said you had to experience them much earlier and I wouldn't insist on showing them those curses, if I didn't think it was necessary. Harry, everyone wishes we could live in peace and quiet with everyone being friendly and helpful, but that's just not the case. They are old enough to handle them, most of the Slytherin's have likely already experienced them or at the very least seen them being used. You can't protect them forever. I know you don't like them, I can understand that and please believe me it's not a lesson I look forward to, either, since I know that more than a few will use this knowledge to perform the Unforgivables rather than defend themselves against them, but there are also those who will need all the training they can get and who will maybe benefit from having already had to withstand those curses. Don't you think so?"

"No, Sev, I don't think so," Harry murmured. "I can't think so, call me a foolish Gryffindor but I can't just accept them getting hurt. There was a reason why I had to learn about them, they are not involved in this war or at least they shouldn't be. How is it supposed to help them, Sev? I learned from a Death Eater how to resist the Imperius and only because he had the intention to break my mind, I learned from Voldemort how to ignore the Cruciatus. Are you willing to go that far?"

"No, Harry," Severus gently brought the delicate boy closer, closing his long arms around the thin waist, "but if you hadn't learned it, would you have survived? I saw how often the Dark Lord shot his Unforgivables at you... Wasn't it the worst the first time? I won't go so far as to make them immune to the Cruciatus, Harry, I know that it's almost impossible, but I can teach them to keep their minds. That's what I can teach them. Not in one day, but with time. Trust me, Harry, I can make them stronger."

"I trust you."

"I will only hold the Cruciatus for a few seconds so that maybe they will think twice before they use it. I have a batch of pain-killers so that even the simpering weaklings will be fine," Severus promised him. "I won't push them too far with the Imperius and I promise to not do anything humiliating to your father or Black."

"Okay," Harry sighed softly, leaning against the robe-clad chest.

"Are we okay again, Harry?" Severus gently carded his long fingers through the soft black strands. "Because that is much more important than lesson plans."

"Of course, we are okay, Sev," Harry smiled up at him. "Though, if you ever drug me again I will have to hurt you."

"That's a fair prize to assure your health," Severus gave back dryly, reluctantly loosening his hold on Harry as the seventh year students entered the classroom.

"Harry," Draco smiled at the blind boy, tenderly wrapping his arms around the slender youth, "I'm glad that you are awake again."

"Thanks for being there for me," Harry reached up, twirling his fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck and softly kissed the blond's cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"Only a little," Draco assured him as the arms around him tightened. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"If it isn't too much to ask for your attention, I would like to start with the lesson," Severus sneered, glaring at Draco, who only shrugged unrepentantly and sank down in the nearest chair, taking Harry by the hand to pull him down in the chair next to him.

"My chair, Harry," Severus stopped them, "Occlumency for you."

Harry pouted, but obediently shuffled over to the chair, feeling along the desk with his hands until he had plopped down in it, once more pulling the blankets, which had been wrapped around him earlier, closer around him.

"You wouldn't happen to have written down what you did previously, would you, Harry?" Severus asked him.

"The lesson plans are in the desk," Harry shrugged. "I did put some thought into this, Professor."

"Password?" the tall man raised an eyebrow as Harry hissed something at the lock and soon after held out one roll of parchment.

He let his fingertips glide over the uneven parchment, not commenting on it before he continued with his lesson. "We will once more go through the Unforgivables today, though only two of them since Harry seems to have already covered the theory. If you object to having me use the Imperius and the Cruciatus curse on you that is your good right and you can do a written assignment instead. However, I would recommend that you learn to fight the Imperius and at least get a vague idea of what the Cruciatus feels like... and if you dare to shoot that thing at me, Black, you will be in detention for the rest of your life."

He glowered at the black-haired boy, who looked all the more innocent back at him and inconspicuously hid the Biting Boomerang in his bag.

"Ehm, Professor?" Lily timidly raised her hand, gulping uncomfortably as the pitch black eyes focused on her. "Isn't this against the law?"

"Yes," Severus admitted frankly, "and your point would be?"

"Well, wouldn't you go to Azkaban for it?" Lily challenged more bravely.

"I have Harry," Severus stated confidently, "No one in their right mind would send me to Azkaban in our time and I don't fall under the jurisdiction of this time and since I've asked your permission and since you are all of age, I don't see a problem. If you do, feel free to go. The assignment paper is on the desk."

"I think I want to stay and watch, if that is okay?" Lily answered. "To get a better idea of what you plan to do, sir."

"Fine, anyone else?"

Almost everybody raised their hands and Severus groaned.

"I have no problem with this," Draco shrugged, standing up, and Severus nodded in approval.

"Stand up from your desks and move to the back of the classroom," Severus ordered them before once more turning to Harry. "Are you ready with your shields, imp?" the small boy nodded and he continued. "I will attack your mind randomly. You know what to do."

Harry nodded once more and Severus moved the desks to the side with a swish of his wand. The two older time-travellers moved into the middle of the two rows of desks, facing each other, and Severus drew his wand, steadily pointing it at the silver-haired boy.

"Cruciatus, first. Ready?"

Draco nodded, his hands clenching into fists. A beam of red light shot out of the older spy's wand and hit him square in the chest. Draco gritted his teeth, swaying lightly, but stood his ground and kept his eyes focused on his godfather until he lifted his wand, releasing him from the curse.

"Well, done, Draco," Severus awarded him five points and assured himself that he was okay before they once again got into position.

Severus made a small sign with his hand, nodding towards Harry, who looked to be sleeping. Draco inclined his head lightly, watching curiously as Severus tried to invade Harry's mind, but was thrown back almost immediately.

"Very well, Harry, but remember what I told you?" Severus said. "Try not to block me out completely or I will know immediately that you are hiding something and might become suspicious."

"Okay, sir," Harry nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position before he closed his eyes once more.

"Stop this, Harry," Severus shook his head unwillingly.

"What?"

"Saying sir and Professor like you didn't know me."

"You always complained about it," Harry whined, "and since when do you like it when I call you Sev?"

"I don't," Severus snapped, "and I don't have time for this. Just stop it."

"Very convincing reasoning," Harry chuckled, snuggling back into his blankets.

Severus sighed and then turned back to Draco, who braced himself for the attack on his mind, knowing that Severus' mind was stronger than his. However, he had a crucial advantage: It was his mind! _Reveal your feelings,_ he heard the whispered command in his mind and he mentally rolled his eyes. He should have expected something like that. Severus had been nagging at him to tell Harry what he really felt for him for the longest time. It was obvious that that man had merely stumbled into his relationship and had no idea about the fine art of wooing someone.

His mouth opened to obey. "I...," but he quickly clapped his hands over his mouth, something that he knew was totally unbecoming of a Malfoy, but couldn't be helped, and pushed against the presence in his mind.

_No, out of my mind, I won't obey. _He could feel Severus strengthening his efforts, but he held strong. He would not give in. He was panting softly by the time Severus drew back, but the Potion's Master attacked Harry's mind without pause, drawing back almost immediately.

"What is this, Harry?" he growled. "**Flowers**?" the disgust was evident in his voice. "Am I really supposed to believe that you are thinking about horribly bright hippie flowers?"

"Well, I like flowers," Harry pouted. "I saw that pattern once in a shop. I liked it. Why can't I think about it now? I thought about making curtains out of it. You know, for my bed..."

Severus groaned. "Definitely not, Harry, stop getting on my nerves and stop playing with me."

"Fine, anything else you want me to stop with? I could stop breathing if it also bothers you," Harry retorted acidly.

"I apologise for drugging you, Harry," Severus sighed, "and if you don't feel up to it yet you can take a nap in my office."

"And prove you right that I'm terribly exhausted and cannot take care of myself? I think not," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll think about something else."

"You know that I'm right," Severus argued.

"Yes, but you might get smug if I admit it," Harry sent him a teasing smile and Severus turned back to Draco with a sneer.

"Next time you try to resist the Imperius and you feel that it's difficult for you, it might be easier to just resist the single commands," Severus advised him. "But well done, five points to Slytherin. Who's next?"

Encouraged by Draco's success several other students, mostly Ravenclaws, who felt sure in the knowledge that they knew everything about those curses, and Gryffindors, who hadn't been sorted into the House of the Brave without cause, volunteered, while most of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins remained cautious.

This caution turned out to be justified as two Ravenclaws started to scream like banshees as soon as the Cruciatus curse hit them and demanded to be brought to the infirmary after it was lifted. The others didn't do much better, thought they mostly had more composure and at least got to the Imperius curse, though no-one was able to do more than hesitate briefly before they obeyed Severus' command. Only Remus stood his ground both under the Cruciatus and the Imperius and Severus grudgingly awarded him five points. James and Sirius, who had both hesitated before obeying, congratulated the werewolf, who seemed to be highly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting.

The Hufflepuffs mostly decided to stay passive observers and the only boy who mustered up the courage to face the professor's wand was reduced to a whimpering mess after only a second under the Cruciatus and was then pampered by his house mates, bringing a more obvious sneer to Severus' face. He turned away from the, in his opinion, disgusting sight, and motioned to the Slytherins to come forwards before he once more pointed his wand at Harry and tried to invade the ex-Gryffindors mind.

"Potter!" he drew back shocked and did something that no-one had thought him capable of: he blushed! "You saw us!"

"Of course, I see you, Professor," James rolled his eyes.

"Not you, Potter, your little whelp of a son!" Severus snarled at him before once more turning back to Harry.

"Heard you, actually," Harry shrugged, "that was merely my imagination. I guess I was right, though?"

"That is none of your business," Severus hissed at him. "That's private!"

"I didn't plan on it, you know?" Harry huffed. "I don't walk around the halls and listen for someone having sex. You have your own rooms, for Merlin's Sake, I thought you'd use them..."

Severus spluttered. "That's no reason to think about that now. You shouldn't think about that at all."

"It's his fault," Harry pointed at Draco. "He corrupted me."

"Now, that's something I can believe..."

"Hey," Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm a normal teenage boy. Of course I think about sex."

"But not about me having sex," Severus growled.

"Not often, no, but it's better than thinking about McGonagall and Dumbledore doing it," Draco shrugged. "Even you have to agree on that. Besides, you saw that image in Harry's head; you might want to chastise him. I only gave him the inspiration for it."

Severus swivelled back to the black-haired Slytherin. "Why exactly were you thinking about that?"

"Because you said I couldn't think about flowers," Harry answered stubbornly. "I was merely trying to find the right memory. Besides, it served its purpose."

Severus suddenly became aware of all the students staring at them and did his best to regain his composure, though his own younger self who was scrutinising him was mildly irritating.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What? You can't take points off Gryffindor," Harry scowled at him. "I'm a Slytherin now."

"I'm not taking the points off you, but off your parents and that mutt of a godfather of yours for not raising you better," Severus smirked superiorly, "and I would keep that mouth of yours in check, Harry, before I decide that you are also lacking proper manners."

Harry hissed something in Parseltongue at him and Severus took away another five points with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry protested.

"Care to enlighten me what you so kindly said to me?" Severus mocked him. "I'm sure it was very flattering... Ah, don't, Harry, wouldn't want to lose Gryffindor even more points for lying."

Harry hissed at him once more, which did nothing to dim the smug look on Severus' face that he shared with most of the Slytherins, though Draco seemed a bit wary and the Gryffindors' glares were fixed with something close to hatred on their teacher.

"I'll go get changed," Harry declared, who was still in his pyjamas and a woollen sweater, "sir."

"In my rooms, on the chair to your left about four steps from the door," Severus informed him, giving a sharp nod.

Harry stood up cautiously, once again supporting himself against the desk before trying to find the door with his hands. The messing door handle felt cold against his touch and the room behind was rather chilly as well since the house-elves hadn't deemed it necessary to keep the fire going while Severus was teaching. But at least he found the pile of clothes almost immediately and though he took his time getting changed it wasn't long before he re-entered the classroom to find Severus holding the Imperius on Flint, letting him do the chicken dance to the amusement of his classmates.

Suddenly he felt the Imperius curse whizzing towards him instead and then Severus' whispered command to sing the British national anthem.

He mentally rolled his eyes and held out his hand imperiously. "_Expelliarmus_!" Severus' wand fell into his outstretched hand.

"That's how it should be done," Severus explained, seeming not at all surprised.

"You've only gone lenient on him," Avery sneered, "and you didn't hold him under the Cruciatus beforehand. Why didn't you, if it supposedly isn't anything to him?"

"Five points from Slytherin, Avery," Severus barked at him. "Why I do or don't do things is none of your concern and I assure you that even without being subjected to the Cruciatus curse your result would have been more than modest."

"I had no warning, Mr. Avery," Harry said softly, "and have been mentally attacked repeatedly during this lesson. You might consider this as an advantage for you."

"You were the one boasting about how unimpressive the Unforgivables are to you," Avery sneered.

"Everyone knows the Unforgivables, Mr. Avery, and I think it is misleading to paint them as the worst dark curses in existence, though they are much more evil ones," Harry sighed. "Every small-time dark wizard can use them, why should I be afraid of something as unimaginative as that? I stand by what I said: there are much worse pains, but I personally have no desire to even feel a small amount of pain. Severus knows this, that's why he didn't attack me with it. I don't need a reminder of how it feels. Thank you, Sev," he leaned up to kiss the older man's cheek and then handed back his wand. "Do I get points for this?"

"Of course, Harry," Severus grinned, "ten points to Slytherin."

An outraged gasp followed that statement and Severus soon found himself slapped over the head. "You are impossible! Bigoted, biased brat! And if you dare to take off points for that you will sorely regret it!"

"Now show some respect for your elders, Harry," Severus teased him.

"Respect your betters and I will," Harry growled at him and the taller wizard smirked almost impishly before pushing Harry into Draco's arms, who caught and embraced him.

"Next week we will start duelling, so I would suggest each of you puts down a strategy," Severus said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as one of the Ravenclaws raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Sir, what about our partners? I thought we would work in teams."

"You had them all paired up?" Severus asked to Harry, who nodded defiantly. "It worked!"

"Mere survival is not counted as success, Harry," the thin professor stated. "This is not your group of do-gooders."

"That doesn't mean that they shouldn't learn to work together," Harry retorted.

Draco carefully tightening his hold on the younger boy and pressed a kiss to his temple before whispering in his ear. "It's Severus' class now, featherweight, you can't expect him to teach them something he himself has no idea about. Slytherins' are no team workers, Harry."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," Harry mumbled, "and you can work in a team."

"I'm just multi-talent like that," Draco chuckled. "There's nothing I cannot do."

"I could name a few things," Harry smiled sweetly at him and the blond ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't question my greatness, imp!"

"I don't need to question it," Harry gave back, dodging the punch aimed at his arm. "Meanie, don't hit me!"

"Draco, Harry, stop," Severus sounded like he was suffering the beginnings of a rapidly growing headache and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly. "You will duel separately. The winner will go against Harry. Any questions? No? Class dismissed. Remember, Harry, no magic."

"You were the one who attacked me," Harry muttered, but allowed Draco to drag him from the room. "See you later, Sev."

The older wizard gave a low growl and waited impatiently until the last student had filed out of his classroom before sinking down in his chair. He had almost forgotten why he hated teaching so much! Those annoying uneducated brats or even worse the irritating know-it-alls gave him a massive headache. And to have his own younger self observing his every move was nothing short of unnerving!

"Harry!" three voices shouted at the same time and James and Sirius briefly glared at Rudolphus, who had followed them, while Remus merely rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated huff, before they all faced Harry again, who still had his hand linked with Draco's.

"Are you okay, Harry?" James asked, coming closer. "You could have come to us with your nightmares."

"It's nothing, Dad," Harry rolled his eyes. "They are just overprotective of me."

Draco snorted. "We wouldn't be as protective if you didn't constantly put yourself in danger."

"I'm not putting myself in danger," Harry grumbled, "not intentionally at least."

"Doesn't make much of a difference, now does it?" Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Insufferable git," Harry snapped at him. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Because you want me here," the blond smirked. "I know you too well, girly."

"I'm not girly," Harry exclaimed outraged, "and I certainly don't want you here if you keep insulting me!"

"Fair maiden, it is with the deepest regret that I find you being offended by my genteel words," Draco bowed deeply. "Allow me to express my most heartfelt apologies to your stunning and breathtaking beauty that can make any man's tongue run away without his brains."

"Stop it," Harry growled. "Stop mocking me!"

"Fine, spoil my fun," Draco sighed. "I know you aren't a girl, don't sulk. You are very manly."

"Thank you," Harry said tersely, "but don't think you'll get away with this so easily."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," the blue-eyed Slytherin grinned. "Are you hungry? Of course you are, let's get something to eat and then we can annoy Uncle Sev by disturbing his peace and quiet."

"You are impossible."

"Thank you," Draco said earnestly, tucking Harry under his arm. "So who bottoms? Sev or...?"

"Oh, honestly, Draco, you are such a pervert," Harry scowled. "That's not any of your business. Sev will kill you for even asking."

"Nah, he won't," the blond gave back. "I'm his godson after all and may I remind you that you were the one thinking about them having sex?"

Harry blushed, ducking his head. "You won."

"I knew it!" Draco exclaimed.

"But I get five galleons for Binns so we are even," Harry continued, "and I really didn't plan on thinking about them. I just thought about Sev and how much he must miss him and... I don't know, it just happened."

"It's fine, featherweight," Draco sighed. "He knows that as well. You should have seen him. I never saw him blush before."

"He blushed?" Harry asked incredulously. "I can't even imagine."

"Snape really had sex, like ever?" Sirius spoke up. "That's just gross. You must be scarred for life, Harry."

"Well, he is rather good-looking," Remus offered, earning himself a disgusted look from James and a betrayed look from Sirius. "What? You can't deny it, Siri."

"Of course, I can," Sirius protested, "and I will. There's nothing attractive about Snivellus."

Rudolphus glared at him.

"If you think so, you've got no taste, Black," Draco shrugged.

"Why don't you go then and shag him?" Sirius snarled at him, but the blond didn't seem impressed. "He's not my type, besides he's in a committed relationship."

"With whom?" three voices asked simultaneously, one tinged with disbelief, one with curiosity and one with slight jealousy.

"None of your business," the two time-travellers said at the same time and Draco tugged a bit more insistently on Harry's arm, compelling him to move along.

* * *

**I bet you want to review now, right? #looks hopeful# I'm not stopping you...**


	17. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I only own copies of the books, that's all...**

**Author's Note: Today seems to be your lucky day, two chapters in one day! Read, enjoy and don't forget to review...**

**

* * *

Thanks again to darkangeldragonlover (honey, why do you have to have such a long name? I mistyped it three times!) for helping me out!

* * *

**

**17. CONFRONTATIONS**

"You still have that letter from Mrs. Weasley," the blond said conversationally as they made their way towards the Great Hall. "I guess her kids also added some things, I think Fred and George also sent a package with some of their products."

"Another Howler?" the black-haired boy asked petulantly. "I hate those. They all know that, why can't they just write me normal letters?"

"They all mean well, Harry," Draco returned. "They want to make it easier for you."

"That's not all. Hermione loves sending me Howlers," Harry grumbled and the blond chuckled. "She just loves shouting at me."

"True. Do you want that letter or not?"

"Of course I want that letter!"

Draco briefly rummaged through his book bag before he held out the red envelope. Harry took it just as Draco led them through the great double doors and after a short good-bye to the assembled Marauders, Harry once again plopped down into Draco's lap, tapping his letter with his wand, while Rudolphus calmly took his seat next to his brother, opposite of them.

_Harry, dear! _

_I'm so glad to hear that you are well. We were so worried about you. I couldn't live with myself if we had bought our freedom and peace with your life, Harry. But Dumbledore assured us that you are fine and now that Professor Snape and Draco went to help you, I'm certain you'll be quite safe. _

_Just remember to eat enough. You really are too thin and I would like to see you grow a few inches. And dress warmly; Draco really has a bad influence on you. The most important thing about clothes is that they keep you warm! I made you another sweater; I thought you would like something to remind you of your home. _

_Arthur is redecorating a room for you, just in case Sirius and Remus don't get custody of you. Of course, I don't wish for it, Harry, you deserve to be happy and have a family of your own. Just remember that we are also always here for you. Come back to us safely, Harry. _

_Your surrogate mother, Molly_

Her voice that had started emotionally, had gone over stern and had ended with love, trailed off and another pair of voices took over.

_Dearest Harrykins, oh great defeater of You-Know-Who, immortal boy-who-lived,_

_We heard the great news! A really fabulous stunt. Our congratulations! Simply fantastic! Will go down in history! As if you needed another chapter added about you! _

_Anyway, for fear of sounding like Mum or Hermy we'll skip the worries and concerns and such- we are sure you heard of that already- and come to the really important parts. _

_But first, our best greeting to the infamous Marauders, our greatest idols and role models! At the moment we are working on establishing a cult, but until then the evening prayers to your shrine will have to suffice._

_Now back to you, young Harry, we took the liberty of adding a box of our newest products, in hopes that you will find time and opportunity to test them. _

_Also, please, take the time to consider our offer, it still stands and we would be honoured and exhilaratingly happy if you accepted._

_Yours always, Gred and Forge_

The letter disappeared in a bout of smoke and instead a heavy package dropped in Harry's lap, who winced a little at the impact.

"What's their offer?" Draco asked, handing Harry a roll while he filled his plate.

Harry blushed bright red and mumbled the answer in his ear.

"They what?" Draco all but spluttered.

"I said they asked me to be together with them," Harry said more clearly, but still quietly and Lucius almost crushed his glass in his hand.

"And? Are you going to accept?" Draco challenged, his voice betraying none of his feelings.

"Of course not," Harry exclaimed.

"Why not? Threesomes are not unheard of in the Wizarding world," Draco continued asking.

"Because they have each other," Harry mumbled. "They only made this offer so that I'm officially a part of their family and don't deny it, Draco, because you know it's true. I wouldn't be surprised if Molly put that idea in their heads. I mean, they are the only ones left really, aren't they? Bill has Fleur, Charlie has Hermione, Percy has Penelope and Ginny will most likely never forgive me for Ron's betrayal and his death. They don't need me and it would always feel like I'm intruding on them. I like them, I really like them and I know that they like me too, but I would always have to wonder if they love each other more than they love me. I know it's egoistic, but I want to be loved and I don't want to compete with anyone."

"You'll get that," Draco promised earnestly, pressing another kiss to Harry's temple, "and you deserve nothing short of what you want. Now eat."

This last kiss, however, was too much for Lucius. Not only had he not seen **his** boy-friend in the last two days, at least not awake, had not had any opportunity to talk to him, much less kiss him and had been positively ignored since Harry was awake again, no, now **his** boy-friend was sitting in his son's lap, who had the audacity to kiss him (not for the first time, which made it all even worse) and be entirely too close to **his** boy-friend for comfort.

"You are sitting in the wrong Malfoy's lap," he declared and harshly tugged Harry on the arm, catching him before the delicate Slytherin could land on the floor and forcefully kissed him on the lips, almost surprised as Harry melted into his touch.

Don't get him wrong, he knew that he was good kisser, but previous experience had led him to expect a more violent reaction and having to put a bit more fight into this before Harry submitted. His hands turned gentler as he noticed this and they began to tenderly stroke up and down Harry's spine while he brought the other boy even closer. His kisses, too, turned almost playful and loving as he nipped the soft lips and caressed the delicious mouth with his tongue.

Draco's chair was forcefully pushed back so that it clattered to the floor and startled Harry out of his momentary trance. He struggled vehemently and when Lucius' arms only tightened he started to hammer his fists against the strong chest.

"Insensitive idiot," he hissed. "You can't just kiss me. What is Draco to think? You're his father!"

"I thought we had this already?" Lucius asked in annoyance.

"I thought you had told him," the black-haired boy finally freed himself. "I thought you would at least show some consideration towards your own son."

Before Lucius could respond to that unfounded accusation in Harry's tone, the smaller boy had disappeared from the Great Hall to follow Draco.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly closing the double doors behind him. "Are you here?"

The blond briefly considered to keep silent and to let Harry run through the castle looking for him as a form of petty revenge, but he knew that he couldn't do this to Harry. "I'm here."

"Dray," Harry walked in the direction of his voice until he stood in front of him and then carefully reached up to caress his cheeks, "are you okay?"

He nodded, carefully taking Harry's hands into his so that he wouldn't notice that his mask had crumbled. "I'm fine, Harry."

"I'm sorry, I thought Lucius had told you," Harry mumbled. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

"That you are together?" Draco asked softly, trying to at least control his voice as Harry nodded. "It's okay. I was just shocked."

"Is it really? I could understand if you don't want me to. He's your father."

"I don't mind that he is my father," Draco gave back truthfully. "I want you to be happy, Harry. And as long as he can make you happy, I won't stop him."

"He makes me happy," Harry muttered. "He makes me really happy, but you are more important to me."

"I won't make you choose, Harry," Draco vowed. _I have waited too long._

"Thank you, Dray," Harry sighed in relief. "I'm sorry we shocked you. I know I would be close to a nervous breakdown if I found you making out with my dad."

Draco laughed at that, ruffling Harry's hair. "You would, wouldn't you? But don't worry that won't happen."

"I know, but it would be disturbing," Harry stated. "Aren't you... well, he's your father after all."

"My parents never loved each other, Harry," the blond explained to him, "and I never had much love for my mother, who had even less love for me. It doesn't feel like cheating to me."

"I made him promise that he will marry your mother and have you with her and..."

"Now, that's a bit disturbing," Draco stopped him gently. "No one wants to think about their parents having sex and producing babies, least of all themselves."

"Sorry."

"Though, I must admit you two make a cute couple," why was he saying this? Did he have some masochistic tendencies? "And my father is kind of hot, even in our time."

"You are such a narcissist," Harry shook his head.

"I just appreciate beauty," Draco stated haughtily. "Besides, now that the war is over..."

"Stop, Dray," the blind boy pleaded. "Please, don't tell me. I don't want to know on which side he was. I don't even want to know it when he was on the Light side because if he wasn't and you didn't tell me then I would know that he supported Voldemort all along. I want to give him a chance. I want to get to know this Lucius, even if the adult Lucius is a complete asshole. Please, Dray, don't tell me."

"Okay," Draco sighed, "let's finish dinner, shall we?"

"You are the best," Harry smiled brilliantly at him before dragging him back into the Great Hall.

"Congratulations, father," Draco said tensely, watching as Lucius tugged Harry into his lap.

Lucius only smirked in return, correctly reading his son's expression as one that promised a world of pain should he dare to make Harry even slightly unhappy.

"So what did I miss these last few days?" Harry asked to no-one in particular.

"Well, I hope you missed me," Lucius smiled and teasingly kissed Harry's nose. "Did you?"

"In every waking moment, Blondie," Harry assured him with a smile of his own.

"Didn't look like it," Lucius complained. "You were ignoring me- **again**."

The black-haired Slytherin laughed at him. "I was wondering how much longer it would take you to do something about that. I never thought you would just sit back and sulk."

"I was not sulking!"

"No, of course not, you only did a credible imitation of sulking," Harry kissed his cheek. "I suppose Malfoy's don't sulk, do they?"

Both blonds sent him glares, which only made Harry's grin widen some more.

"Potters certainly are annoying though," Draco gave back, reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair, ignoring Lucius' glare that had transferred to him, "and you in particular."

"I know, aren't you proud of me?" Harry laughed. "Would you pass the salad please, Rudo?"

"Sure," the brown-haired wizard said and quickly handed the salad bowl over to Lucius, who took it for Harry.

"You seem startled," Harry observed.

"Huh? I was just lost in thought for a moment," Rudolphus answered and Harry sent him a knowing smile.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Harry stated encouragingly. "One of you just needs to muck up some courage and I believe it's his turn."

Rudolphus looked a bit more hopefully and turned to his brother, who was looking at him questioningly, to explain what this conversation had been about.

"So, that letter..." Lucius started.

"Just forget it," Harry sighed. "I promise I won't go out with the Weasley twins."

"Good," Lucius nodded, "I wouldn't let you either."

"You can't tell Harry what to do," Draco hissed at him.

"I think I can because I'm his boyfriend," Lucius retorted. "I certainly have the right to make such a decision."

"He's still his own person and if he falls in love with someone else, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes, I can keep that person away from him."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you will be able to watch- from a distance," Lucius sneered.

"You can't keep Harry away from someone who makes him happy."

"I make him happy."

"Right now you aren't," Harry exclaimed, "neither of you. I sure hope you have an explanation for bickering like five-year-olds and giving me a headache."

"Didn't you hear him?" Draco gave back.

"Yes, I did and I'm not happy about it, but you have no right to interfere. I just asked you if you were okay with this relationship and you said you were, so I don't see why you have to be so hostile right now. If you want me to break up with Lucius say so now."

Draco kept silent and Harry continued with his rant, though Draco wasn't listening anymore. There went his chance. It could have been so easy, right? Just tell Harry to break up with Lucius, give him some reason about feeling uncomfortable with his father dating his best friend and everything would go back to normal. He would give Harry some time to get over it and be the ever faithful friend and then he would make his move, planned for so long. Fool proof. But his mouth wouldn't form the words, his hand wouldn't reach up to grab Harry's wildly gesticulating hand, his heart wouldn't let him.

Maybe Harry **was** happy. Maybe he wasn't the perfect match for Harry, but just a spoilt child who wanted to get his own way. Maybe he wasn't the reason for Harry's happiness, but the reason he wasn't completely happy. Maybe it was time to stop being selfish and maybe Lucius did love Harry.

He mentally snorted at that last maybe. Yeah, right, Lucius Malfoy love someone! Love was as natural to Lucius as magic was to a muggle. He was sure that his father loved no one but himself, he didn't love Narcissa and he didn't love Harry and he sure as hell didn't love Draco. Oh, he cared for him, alright, maybe he even liked him a little bit or was proud of him for being such a good heir, but he would replace him as easily as his wand: it would be an inconvenience and maybe they, he and the wand, would be missed for some time, but that was about it. Lucius wouldn't hesitate one moment.

But perhaps Harry needed to go through that experience, though Draco wasn't sure that he would be able to stand by passively while Harry got hurt. He didn't doubt for one second that Lucius would hurt Harry because he was an inconsiderate, heartless, selfish bastard, whose parents just happened to be married, which didn't at all keep him from having every other character trait of a bastard. Lucius Malfoy was a bastard. But if he stopped this now, Harry would most likely always wonder about what could have happened and when they got together he would compare Draco to Lucius because he had only seen his good side so far. Perhaps Harry would even resent and blame him for it and that was something he couldn't bear. He had waited so long and watched his every step so that he wouldn't accidentally jeopardise this friendship and now he should just abandon all of his plans? For Lucius Malfoy no less? Certainly not!

With time Harry would come to see his father's many faults and flaws and he would realise that their relationship had no future. Draco would stick to the plan and support Harry every way he could and console him once this little tryst came to its inevitable end. Damage control, that was the key word. Lucius wouldn't be able to do any more harm than he already had, Draco would make sure of that.

"Harry, I'm sorry," he interrupted his lecture. "I should have let you handle this. I sometimes just worry a bit too much.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at him. "And yes, you always worry too much."

"Won't you at least lecture Lucius as well?" Draco asked after a while when Harry only calmly turned back to his food.

"I already did," Harry cocked his head. "He apologised five minutes ago. Were you even listening to me, Dray?"

"No," the blond admitted, "but I gave myself a real telling-off."

"Okay," Harry smirked, "your lectures are far better than mine anyway."

The black-haired boy leaned lightly against Lucius and welcomed Nightmare back from a hunting trip to the Forbidden Forest, hissing softly.

"Harry?" Lucius' voice sounded strained, "Could you maybe not do this while I'm trying to eat?"

"Why not... oh!" Harry blushed brightly, feeling something hard poking his lower back. "Sorry. Do you need to get up?"

"No!" Lucius exclaimed, attracting several curious glances. "Just stop speaking Parseltongue. Tell me something else."

"What would you like to know?" Harry asked, trying to bring a bit of distance between their bodies.

"I don't know, Harry, I can't think very well right now, okay?!" Lucius retorted sharply, taking a deep gulp of his pumpkin juice.

"Actually, I have a question, if you don't mind," Rabastan spoke up and Harry nodded his consent. "What happened to Weasley? You said earlier that he was dead. Did he die painfully?" his voice sounded unmistakably eager and Rudolphus wore a matching expression on his face.

"You bet," Draco sneered, a hard glint in his eyes. "The Dark Lord thought it would be a great idea to make us work together for whatever reason, most likely he thought it would be fun to watch us fail to work together and have a reason to torture us, but that's only my guess. I might have let it slip to Black and Lupin where we were going to be at a certain time," he looked quite sadistic now. "I might have even thrown some curses myself, before they knocked me out as well. After I regained consciousness, I had the sad duty to inform the Dark Lord of the sudden demise of one of his faithful Death Eaters. Such a pity! I dare say, even he was grossed out by the corpse I brought him, but of course Weasley was never particularly appealing..."

"Good," the Lestranges said at the same time and Lucius looked at them strangely before he turned back to Harry, who had buried his head in Lucius' robes and put his hands over his ears.

His little problem had disappeared as soon as he has imagined what Black and Lupin might have done to someone, who was quite obviously hated by them, if the cruel satisfaction in his son's voice was any indication. Severus had turned white and he supposed that his imagination was even more detailed since he had been at the receiving end of the Marauders' pranks and wands more than once.

"Won't you do something?" he asked his son mockingly. "It's obvious you upset him."

"I'm not upset," Harry murmured. "I just try not to think about it too much. I'm glad that Ron is dead, but I don't want to think of Sirius or Remus as murderers."

Nightmare snapped for Draco's hand when he reached for the jug of juice that stood in front of Harry on the table and the blond glared at her, but hastily withdrew his hand which still hurt from her bite.

"You have detention with the Potion's Master this evening," Lucius offered a while later. "He didn't like you missing classes."

Harry groaned. "Why did I feel the need to continue Potions, anyway?"

"To annoy Severus?" Draco suggested and Harry punched his arm lightly.

"I have enough opportunities to annoy him, I don't need to go to Potions to do that. That reminds me, I have to talk with Minnie."

"Why?" Draco and Lucius asked at the same time and Lucius futily tried to stop him, but Harry avoided his grip.

"You wouldn't approve," Harry called over his shoulder, skipping up to the Head table and completely ignored Severus, who had finally found his way to the Great Hall after he had drank down an Anti-Headache Potion and had waited for it to take its effect.

Nightmare followed him, her blue wings flapping leisurely and one of her claws kicking against the jug of juice which emptied itself over the pants of both blonds. She would teach them not to play with her keeper's heart and if they wanted to hurt Harry they would have to get past her. Besides, she just didn't like Slytherins.

* * *

**Don't make me regret posting this chapter so soon after the other and review!**


	18. Explosions

**Disclaimer: Everything you know from the Harry Potter books belongs to J.K.Rowling. I make no money with this.**

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Thanks, Silver Lady, I hope you'll feel better soon...**

* * *

**18. EXPLOSIONS**

They didn't see Harry until the evening because he had gone down to the dungeons for his detention immediately after dinner. But when they saw him he was fuming and rushed past them. Draco slowly marked the page he had been reading, put his quill down and closed his ink well, before rolling up his parchment. Harry came back into the common room and dropped red boxing gloves in the blond's lap before impatiently hissing at the stone wall to open.

"Bad day?" Draco asked evenly, getting up and followed Harry into the secret passageway, which soundlessly closed behind them.

Harry merely gave a low grumble, fastening his own gloves.

More than an hour passed before the stone wall started rummaging again and the two time-travellers stepped out of the hidden passage way, Harry having a hold on Draco's shirt that was slightly sweaty. The taller boy threw himself down in one of the loveseats, carefully touching his lip, which was bleeding lightly.

"I'll fetch a potion for your lip," Harry declared and reappeared moments later with a small bottle and a cotton wad, on which he dribbled some of the liquid and then started to dab Draco's lip with it, sitting between his long legs. "Is it better?"

Draco nodded, the small cut already beginning to heal with the help of the potion. "What's with your wrist?"

"Can you bandage it for me?" Harry held out a crêpe bandage to him with his left hand.

"You shouldn't have hit me so hard," Draco sighed, but gently started to wrap the cloth around Harry's right wrist, which was swelling lightly and also sported a rather peculiar bluish colour. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"He kept rearranging my ingredients," Harry growled, "and then he made me start all over again after the potion blew up, because I grabbed the wrong ingredient. I almost burnt my hand, too, because he was too busy staring into space or thinking about whether Q comes before T. Who in their right mind sorts their ingredients alphabetically?"

"Did you tell him that you are used to dividing them by properties?" Draco secured the bandage and then disposed of the cotton wad by throwing it into the fire, where it burnt with a small explosion.

"Of course I did," Harry snapped, "I told him that I can't brew a potion when he keeps jumbling my ingredients. He said that with time I would learn to arrange the ingredients alphabetically and that it would come naturally to me. He said it would be much easier this way. Dray, I studied so hard with Sev so that I can even brew potions and now he just destroys it!"

"Hush, we'll talk with Severus so that he puts him right," Draco soothed him. "Don't let it bother you so much. I'll be there in the next Potion's class and I'll help you, okay?"

"I'll be there as well," Lucius spoke up, who had followed the conversation thus far with rapt attention, but decided that his input was needed here if only to remind them of his presence- he was not to be ignored!

"Thank you, Luc," Harry smiled in his direction as if sensing his irritation, before turning back to Draco. "I hate this."

"I had noticed, but I bet he'll be reduced to a crying mess once Uncle Sev is through with him," Draco chuckled, which earned him another punch.

"I guess," Harry sighed. "I don't think he's a bad teacher, but..."

"Sev is just better," Draco finished for him, grinning, before wincing slightly and massaging his yaw. "You have quite a punch."

"You always say that," Harry laughed.

"Well, it always surprises me. You don't exactly look like you have much strength in that skinny body of yours."

"I'm not skinny," Harry protested. "You are fat."

Draco arched one eyebrow. "That was a really weak comeback."

"I know," Harry grinned, "but I still beat your arse."

"Dream on," Draco gave back.

"What exactly were you doing anyway?" Lucius demanded to know, vainly trying to communicate to Harry that he was to sit with him and not with his little nuisance of a son.

"Releasing stress," Harry shrugged. "Boxing helps me not to lose my temper."

"Oh," Lucius gave back, "so you... pummelled each other?"

He couldn't completely hide the smirk as he remembered Draco's split lip and imagined where else Harry might have hit him and the other blond, who had undoubtedly noticed his train of thought, glared at him.

"You could say that," Harry mumbled.

"So, do you do that often?" Rudolphus asked, looking up from his game of Exploding Snap with his brother.

"No, mostly Harry beats up his little Death Eater, don't you, featherweight?" Draco smirked.

"And you aren't a Death Eater, I suppose," Lucius challenged and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I **was** a Death Eater, but, if you will remember, Harry got rid of the Dark Mark for me and I was never one of Harry's spies."

"Why not?" Lucius asked again.

"I don't see how this is any of your business..."

"He didn't like the thought that he would have to answer to me," Harry joked and Draco pinched him in the side for that comment.

"That's because you are a lunatic," the blond teased him.

"Dumbledore is so much saner, I know," Harry rolled his eyes, "and if you hadn't noticed, I can still order you around."

"And we all know how much you like that," Draco gave back dryly.

"So what was the reason?" Lucius interrupted the friendly bickering.

/They are annoying, make them shut up!/ Nightmare hissed from her place on the sofa, blinking one eye open.

/I'm quite enjoying myself,/ Harry mused. /Lucius is cute, isn't he?/

/Irritating would be more fitting,/ the dragon groused. /He almost sat on me earlier and then he didn't even apologise for almost squeezing me to death with his behind. How would that look on my tombstone, can you tell me that? I would die of mortification!/

/I thought you would already be dead,/ Harry objected.

/Thank you so much, that immediately makes me feel better,/ she hissed at him, snapping her jaw in annoyance.

/No problem, I'm always glad to help,/ Harry inclined his head lightly.

/I liked you better when you were still a Gryffindor,/ Nightmare complained. /You have become weird./

/Wasn't I always?/

/It used to be a refreshing trait,/ she huffed and a bit of smoke blew out of her nose. /Now, shut up, I need my beauty sleep...and make them be quiet as well./

Harry chuckled before he turned back to the two blonds, who were still arguing. "Lucius, stop asking Draco to tell you because he won't give in and you would forget it again anyway once we go back to the future."

"But then it doesn't matter if he tells me," the silver-eyed young man protested.

"Luc, it's enough, okay?" Harry stopped him firmly. "I can understand your curiosity, but that doesn't mean that you have to know everything."

Draco looked triumphant, rearranging his legs so that they lay snugly around Harry's slim form, and started to carefully massage Harry's shoulders, kneading the tense muscles.

"I think you should take a shower, Dray, you are sweaty," Harry scrunched up his nose after enjoying the attention for a little while.

Draco's smirk faltered briefly. "You are just as sweaty."

Harry mumbled. "I'm taking a shower too."

Draco arched an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "You are?"

"Yes, I'm going to Severus' rooms to shower," Harry stated. "I'll just need to fetch some fresh clothes."

"Well, then come on," Draco got up, holding out a hand to Harry, "and don't forget to perform a Water-Repelling Charm on the bandages."

"It might surprise you, but this is not the first time I have taken a shower after being blinded," Harry mocked him. "I can look after myself."

"No, you can't," Draco smirked superiorly, "now, come on, Tweety."

"Tweety?" Harry asked incredulously. "Tweety? You called me Tweety? Where did you get that from? I'm not an annoying yellow bird from a comic!"

"We can change that," Draco grinned, taking a step back as Harry made to launch himself at him.

"No, we most definitely can't!" Harry growled. "Don't call me Tweety!"

"What's to stop me?" the blond laughed. "Besides, it suits you."

"It does not," Harry exclaimed. "As if Bambi wasn't bad enough..."

"So you want me to call you Bambi?" Draco asked guilefully. "That can be arranged..."

"No! Merlin, Dray, you are getting on my nerves. Stop it," Harry all but pleaded.

"Fine," Draco sighed, "but it's your fault that I'll never have the common touch with muggles."

"I can live with that," Harry declared with conviction. "So where did you learn about Tweety?"

"Your godfather thought he needed to find something to keep us occupied, while Severus brewed the potion that helped us get here," Draco explained. "So you see, it's all his fault, Tweety."

"Dray," Harry whined. "Be a good little Prince Charming and shut up."

"That's not what Prince Charmings do," Draco argued with a weird look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Lucius.

"Well, my Prince Charming certainly does," Harry growled playfully. "Or it might just be that we reverse the roles and the Prince Charming doesn't defeat the dragon, but the other way around."

"Fine, have it your way. Just keep that insane lizard away from me," Draco glared at the peacefully snoozing dragon on the sofa.

Harry smiled triumphantly, but still felt the need to defend Nightmare. "She's not insane!"

"Says you!" Draco grumbled. "She hates me for no apparent reason."

"You dunked her under water," Harry argued.

"I thought she was a water dragon!" Draco defended himself. "Why else would she be blue? I thought she was just a bit shy about it."

Harry snorted, shaking his head slowly.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower," Severus snapped annoyed by the teasing banter that had disturbed his quiet reading time and hindered his concentration. "I personally don't care what you call each other as long as you don't do so in my presence."

"But it would bother you if I started calling you Tweety," Harry muttered.

"That was never an option," the black-eyed boy retorted.

"This Tweety-thing would be just as offended as Severus if we were to call him that," Lucius offered.

"Tweety is not real," Harry explained to him, "and he's not a thing. He's a bird. Is he even male? Dray, is Tweety male?"

"How should I know?"

"You started it."

"Yes, and your point would be? I personally don't care much for cartoons," Draco gave back. "Ask your godfather."

"I will," Harry declared, "but first I'll take my shower. You brought me my clothes, didn't you? The ones I bought here are all dirty because Nightmare ate her breakfast on them."

"That depends on which clothes you are referring to," Draco said slowly and Harry swivelled around once more. "I've got you new clothes."

"You did what?" Harry asked dangerously lowly. "What happened to my clothes?"

"You mean those rags you were wearing. I burnt them."

"What?" Harry shouted. "Which word out of 'my clothes' don't you understand? They are mine! Do you understand that concept? Not everything belongs to you and you can't just go around and burn someone's clothes because you don't approve of their fashion sense."

"What fashion sense?" Draco drawled. "Dobby has better clothes than you."

"And what is it to you?" Harry hissed. "I can walk around however the hell I please."

"I have to look at you," Draco gave back in irritation. "You don't."

"And that gives you the right to burn my clothes?" Harry growled incredulously. "I liked them."

"No, you didn't," Draco retorted. "Those rags were much too big for you and they were worn and torn and were in really disgusting colours. I merely bought you some new ones that actually fit you."

"And who died and put you in charge of my life?" Harry hissed.

"Your godfather."

"What? You said...you said no-one died. No!" Harry winced as if Draco had struck him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. Sirius is well and about," Draco quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you. I promise he is okay, but he did go shopping with me, and he agreed that you needed new clothes. Salazar, even Severus agreed with us."

"And so you decided to burn my clothes," Harry scowled darkly at him and Draco sighed, turning around. "Don't you dare walk away from me now, Draco Lucian Malfoy! We are not finished yet."

Instead of an answer, Draco took a tight hold of Harry's hand and dragged the protesting boy to their dormitory, once again followed by a curious Lucius Malfoy, who thought that he really needed to find a chance to get Harry's attention back on him and, if it wasn't too much to ask, Harry's lips back on his.

While Lucius was still contemplating how to best accomplish this, Draco had manuvered Harry to the bed and was tampering with the trunk he had brought for Harry until he held a dark green hoodie sweater in his hands. He took one of Harry's smaller hands and guided it to the tag.

"I cut it off when the clothes are black," Draco explained, "One cut in the middle means it's green, a horizontal cut means it's blue, a diagonal cut and it's white and when it feels like a triangle it's red. You can feel the writing or the design if there's any and if you want me to, I'll go through them with you."

"You did this for me?" Harry asked, reverently stroking over the soft material. "Thank you."

"Now, that's a much nicer reaction," Draco laughed. "I know you better than you think, featherweight. Trust me, you'll like these clothes."

"I'm sorry I reacted like that," Harry whispered, leaning against him.

"It's okay. It probably wasn't too helpful that I insulted your old clothes," Draco admitted, "but they really were horrid."

Harry chuckled, clearly hearing the disgust in the blond's voice. "You are the best, Dray. But you didn't pay for those clothes, did you? I'll pay you back."

"Your godfather paid for them," Draco returned, conveniently forgetting to tell Harry that had bought a few more clothes himself when the animagus had gone to go get himself an icecream.

"Good," Harry sighed. "What's with my Weasley sweaters?"

"I didn't burn them, Harry," Draco returned at once. "I'm not suicidal, though I left most of them at home. I would like to see you in something that isn't so glaringly Gryffindor."

"I have green ones too, you know?" Harry pouted. "Mrs. Weasley said... doesn't matter anymore."

"You still look good in green, Harry," Draco declared, pulling the smaller Slytherin a bit closer.

"I agree," Lucius said softly, not wanting to startle Harry. "You always look good. Should I help you pick out some clothes?"

"That would be great," Harry smiled brilliantly at him. "Then Draco can finally take his shower."

Lucius mentally congratulated himself on a job well done and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as his son reluctantly went into the bathroom. Harry was his and it would do his son well to remember that. It almost seemed like Draco had deliberately distracted Harry and kept the younger boy from him. Oh, yes, Harry may be oblivious, but he certainly was not. He had seen the looks his son was throwing Harry. He had seen the icy eyes soften whenever they landed on the black-haired beauty. He had seen the many casual touches, the gentle kisses, the protective stances, and the jealousy. Well, too bad for his son, but he had Harry and he wouldn't let him go!

"So what about these jeans here and this blue sweater?" he offered, holding them out to Harry.

"What kind of blue?"

"There are different kinds," Lucius explained to him, studying the sweater once more before continuing, "The main part is a dark blue, a bit darker than on the Ravenclaw crest, but there are stripes down the sleeves in a lighter blue like..." he looked around for a suitable comparison since he surely wouldn't compare that tone of blue to Draco's eyes. "It's more white than blue."

"Oh, okay," Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll go then."

"Why don't you shower here?" Lucius asked, not particularly caring.

"Because it's unnerving to think that there might be someone who can see me, while I can't see them," Harry mumbled, "and I can't hear or smell someone coming when I'm under the shower."

"You can shower in my rooms if you want to. Being Head Boy has it's perks," Lucius offered, mesmerised as Harry started to worry his bottom lip in thought. "I'll only walk you there and then I'll be gone."

"What about Narcissa?" Harry asked softly.

"I've since changed the password," Lucius grinned. "I haven't told anyone what it is yet."

"Then I accept," Harry smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"I'm of course hoping that I'll get a kiss as a reward," Lucius said seductively, taking a hold of Harry's hips and pressing himself against the delicate body. "Or are you averse to that idea?"

"Not at all," Harry purred, "but I want that shower now. I'm all sweaty."

"I like you sweaty," Lucius murmured, playfully nipping at the sensitive skin of Harry's neck, "but next time I want you to be sweaty because of me."

"You want me to hit you?" Harry asked in confusion and Lucius nearly groaned in frustration before he decided that it wasn't worth the time to explain it to Harry and most likely upset him with it.

"Come on, the shower is waiting for you."

He gently grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the common room out into the deserted hallway.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry looked up at him or at least turned his head in his direction.

"What were those nightmares about?" Lucius asked carefully, but still he saw Harry tense. "Draco wouldn't tell me, neither would the Lestranges. What happened to you?"

"Do I have to tell you?" Harry whispered, lowering his head.

"No, you don't, but don't you think it would be appropriate? We are together, Harry," Lucius tried to persuade him. "You promised to give me a chance. You gave the Lestranges a chance, didn't you?"

"I know them, Luc," Harry murmured, "not their younger selves, but I know the older versions. They told me to give them a chance and I trust them."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you to a degree I wouldn't have thought possible two weeks ago, but I'm not sure if I trust you enough to tell you," the black-haired boy returned.

"How do you plan to find out if you never take a risk?" Lucius asked back.

"What if you hurt me if I take that risk?"

"Harry," Lucius stopped him by gently pressing him against the wall and trapping him between his arms, "I won't promise to never hurt you because I can't understand you and I never know how you will react in a certain situation and so I'm bound to hurt you one way or another, but I will never do so purposefully or with malicious intent. I like you, Harry. Don't you like me as well?"

"Of course I like you," Harry protested, "but what if you don't like me anymore after I've told you?"

"I will always like you," Lucius declared with conviction. "I don't know what it is about you, but you draw everyone to you and I doubt that anyone sane cannot like you, if only a little bit. Besides, has anyone ever turned away from you before because of this secret? Severus, the Lestranges, Draco? I raised him Harry, at least that's what I think, do you think we are so different?"

"You are very different," Harry said softly.

"Maybe we are different, I don't know him that well, but do you think that we can have very different moral values since I raised him to have them?" Lucius challenged. "I influenced him through all of his childhood and unless he rebelled against everything, which I can't believe by the way he comports himself, you have to see some of my traits in him. Therefore, if you like them in him, shouldn't you like them in me as well? If you trust him, shouldn't you at least try to trust me as well? Or are you telling me that Narcissa raised my son and heir?"

Harry laughed, though it wasn't as carefree as usual and Lucius softly brushed his lips over Harry's cheek, slipping his hand behind Harry's neck so that the silky black locks fell over his fingers.

"Wouldn't you like to know how I will react, Harry?" he continued. "Even if I did react like you fear, wouldn't it better to know it now than to go on with these insecurities? You can always obliviate me to make sure that I won't bandy your secret about."

"I'm afraid, Lucius," Harry whispered. "Even if I obliviated you, I would still remember your reaction. I don't want to feel like I wasn't good enough for you."

"Not good enough for me?" Lucius asked incredulously. "You were the one who told me that I don't have enough money to buy you. I agree, you know? You are more than good enough for me or I wouldn't even have spared you a glance. Have a bit of faith in me."

"How encouraging," Harry mocked before sighing once more, leaning his forehead against the older boy's chest. "I'm afraid, Luc, but even more than that, I feel dirty. I don't like myself most of the time. Like how afraid I am and how skittish and how moody and...dangerous. They thought I would lose my magic and I sometimes wish I had..."

"You are talking in riddles, Harry," Lucius reprimanded him softly and Harry blushed. "Will you tell me?"

"Yes," Harry whispered almost inaudible, "but not here."

"Okay, would you want Draco to be there too?" he found himself asking. "Moral support and all?"

"No," once again the single word could barely be heard and made Lucius feel inexplicably guilty as he almost shyly placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and led him to his rooms.

"Can I take a shower first?" Harry asked and he nodded before he became aware that Harry couldn't see him.

"Of course. Do you still know where everything is or would you like me to show you?"

"I'll manage," Harry answered and a shadow of a smile flitted over his face.

While Lucius waited- he forbid himself to pace nervously- his mind supplied him with various scenarios, each worse than the previous, though one of the notions persisted. He remembered his son's acid question, "What would you have done?", Harry's small voice saying things like, "I never wanted to be saved" and "I feel dirty", and even before Harry reemerged from the bathroom, looking nervous and scared, he had come to the horrid realisation what must have happened.

"I don't know how to tell you," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his upper body as if to shield himself. "I never told anyone. They all knew."

"Come here, Harry," Lucius patted the bed next to him, but when Harry had approached, he pulled him into his lap and scooted back on the soft green bedspread, until Harry could sit between his legs without it being uncomfortable for either one of them.

He then took Harry's hands in his to stop him from kneading them in distress and began to kiss them lovingly. "I think I know already."

The younger Slytherin tensed even more and tried to distance himself from Lucius, who wouldn't have any of this. "How do you know?"

"From your reaction to me staring at you and such, what Draco and others said about it," he murmured lowly. "I've never seen the Lestranges so shaken before. I guess I just didn't want to face it and tried to come up with another explanation, but that didn't work. You were raped, weren't you?"

Harry gave a tiny nod and Lucius breath caught in his throat before he buried his face in Harry's unruly hair, tightening his hold. He could feel the petite body start to tremble against his own and heavy sobs started wracking the waif-like form, but no sound escaped Harry's lips, which seemed to make it all even worse and more real.

"I'm sorry," Harry whimpered.

"No, Harry, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about. Those who did this to you should be sorry," Lucius gently kissed Harry's temple like he had seen Draco do so often. "Did I rape you as well?"

"I don't know," Harry returned in a whisper. "I was already blind when it happened. I don't remember that time too clearly anyway. I'm grateful for that at least."

"That's your good right," Lucius said, not knowing if he should be relieved or not, "but I hope that I didn't and that if I did that I had a better motive than just fear of the Dark Lord, because if I ever fear him so much that I'd choose to commit such a crime I would rather not live so far. There's no excuse for doing something like that."

"There are some," Harry argued. "For example to protect your family or because you want to help someone."

"Then there should be another way," Lucius said forcefully.

"You are blissfully naїve for a Malfoy," Harry chuckled, "but I thank you nonetheless."

"I mean it, Harry."

"I know, but tell me, if you had to choose between your only son and a complete stranger, would you honestly choose the stranger? If it was either the life of your son or the innocence of someone unknown, would you sacrifice him? I should hope not."

"I hope I'll never be in such a situation," Lucius muttered. "I'm not sure I could force myself to do that. Would you really sacrifice yourself for someone else?"

"That's who I am, Luc," the black-haired boy returned softly. "I could have stopped them, you've seen a little of what I'm capable of, but they had my best friend and I couldn't risk him. I told the Lestranges that they shouldn't put themselves in danger because of me. I said the same to Severus and a few others. I could have stopped them."

"They had Draco?" Lucius asked, shock colouring his voice a bit darker and an unfamiliar wave of fatherly concern washed over him, even though he didn't know why he cared about Draco, who seemed dead keen on pinching his boyfriend.

"No, not Draco," Harry shook his head, a bitter line forming around his lips. "Ron Weasley, the one they talked about earlier. I thought he was my friend. He betrayed me. He played an act all the time so that I would obey Voldemort and wouldn't fight back."

"I'm sorry," Lucius rubbed Harry's arms soothingly.

"Do you still like me?" Harry asked nervously and Lucius almost would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious and if he didn't have to fear that Harry would take it as a rejection.

"Of course I still like you. This doesn't change anything. I don't know if this changed you, or rather to what degree, because I doubt that you can survive something like that unchanged, but I like the person you are now."

"I don't always have my magic under control," Harry returned softly. "I try to lock it away because I'm afraid that I'll lose my temper and hurt someone. That's why I need you to be careful, please?"

"Of course, Harry. I don't want you to panic and I apologise for being too...forward. I'll be good to you, I promise."

"You better," Harry grinned at him. "I have many friends."

"I noticed, but you are still **my** Harry. Shall I show you how much I like you?"

He didn't wait for a response before he once again started to kiss first Harry's delicate hands and then his pale face, carefully caressing over the bandage. Lucius let himself fall back onto the bed, taking Harry with him, who snuggled into his chest and seemed to be rather content in his arms. From his face Lucius moved to the elegant neck, tenderly nibbling the sensitive skin there, much to Harry's delight, who purred appreciatively, arching into his touch.

"You are still as attractive and enticing to me as before," the blond assured his black-haired boyfriend, rolling them around so that Harry lay under him, pinned between his legs and hands, "and I'm glad that you were saved, because I doubt that the world would be the same without you."

"Well, theoretically, I'm not even born yet," Harry opposed.

"And still you influence us all," Lucius chuckled, "and I look forward to meeting you again in the future."

"Uh, I doubt that," Harry blushed.

Lucius laughed. "We'll see, won't we? Until then leave me my illusions if I have any."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Harry saluted him, giggling as Lucius bit his neck playfully, and then Harry wrapped his arms around the older wizard's neck.

Lucius at once took charge and engaged Harry in a possessive kiss that left them both rather breathless, though that didn't stop the blond's hands from wandering under Harry's sweater, where they caressed the soft skin.

"No," Harry batted his hands away as the hand moved to his jeans, hastily sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest.

"I stopped, Harry," Lucius said softly, gently touching the younger boy's shoulder. "It's okay."

"I don't like to be touched there," Harry whispered, rocking to and fro.

"Okay, Harry," Lucius reassured him, "I won't touch you there unless you give me permission. We'll get there eventually, but I can wait."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem," the blond smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss to the pink lips. "I'm nothing if not persistent, leading me to ask you if I can have a date with you. You know, a real one, this time, where we can actually spend some time alone..."

Harry blushed at this. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you can make it up to me with another date," Lucius grinned. "This Saturday, what do you say?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "Now, can we go back to kissing?"

Lucius chuckled, but obediently got back to his task, eliciting small moans and mews and causing him to give some groans of his own.

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?" Lucius moaned, pulling back from another fiery kiss.

"I do my best," Harry grinned up at him, "but I think we should stop, Luc. I'm tired and I still need to get back to the dormitories."

"You can stay here," Lucius offered immediately and Harry tensed underneath him. "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It's okay. I know that you are not ready. Why don't you stay here for the night and I sleep in the dormitories? You really look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks," Harry whispered. "Is that really okay for you? I don't want to get on your nerves..."

"It really is okay, Harry," Lucius assured him, once again kissing him chastely. "I want you to sleep well and get better. There must be a reason they are so worried about you."

"I'm fine," Harry sighed, "but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay."

"Yes, that makes me feel better," Lucius stated. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Luc," the black-haired boy murmured in return, sighing softly as Lucius kissed him one last time and then left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Where's Harry?"

It almost seemed like Draco had lurked behind the entrance to the common room to inquire about his best friend's whereabouts and Lucius had barely entered before he was cornered with the question.

"In my room," Lucius rolled his eyes, brushing past him. "Sleeping, I would assume."

"Does it mean that I lost the bet?" Severus asked skeptically. "I want more proof than that."

"What bet?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Nothing that concerns you," Lucius scowled. "And no, you haven't lost... yet. I still have time.

"What bet, father?" the younger blond blocked his path, staring right into his eyes. "Did you make a bet about Harry?"

"And if I did?" Lucius asked back mockingly.

"It would be best if you had already written your will," Draco sneered at him, "and in this case, you needn't bother to state me as your heir either."

"As if you would be so stupid as to refuse the Malfoy name and fortune," Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather lose my name than Harry," Draco said quietly, pulling his wand and pointing it at his father. "What is the bet about?"

"It should turn out interesting if you can kill me," Lucius stated pensively, contemptuously looking down at the wand.

"Who says I want to kill you, father?" Draco smiled much too innocently at him. "I'll content myself with torturing you senseless if you don't answer the question now. I have no qualms about doing it either."

"You should know better than to threaten me," Lucius whispered, leaning closer to the only slightly shorter blond.

"I do," Draco said just as quietly, not backing down, "but I'd do anything for Harry."

"It's just the usual. You know, sex," Lucius said softly, running his hand through his hair, "but I won't hurt him."

"You think it won't hurt him if he was ever to find out that you made a bet about something that is so foreign to him?" the blue-eyed Malfoy snapped. "If you did win the bet, how do you suppose he would feel in the knowledge that you used him while he trusted you enough to allow it?"

"I know what happened to him," Lucius protested. "I will be careful."

"That is not enough," Draco hissed at him. "You will never understand him like I do. He will never trust you like he does me. Your love will never be enough for him."

"Is this about the bet or about jealousy?" Lucius challenged. "You want him and you can't accept that I am the one who actually has him in that capacity and that he sees nothing more than a friend in you. You are merely envious."

Draco glared at him, his wand hand shaking slightly because he was gripping his wand so tightly. "You will cancel the bet or I will cancel your relationship with Harry."

Draco didn't wait for an answer before he swiftly turned around and disappeared in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

**I hope you are in a reviewy mood, because then I might be motivated enough to write more soon...**


	19. Well Done!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters don't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. I hope she won't mind too much that I borrowed them for a little bit.**

**Author's Note: Whooohoo! Long chapter! I have a feeling that I wanted to say something important, but I can't remember... #grumbles#**

**

* * *

Thanks, Silver Lady, for betaing this for me!

* * *

**

**19. WELL DONE!**

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall herself seemed a bit awed at the flawless demonstration of a full body transformation. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

It took a moment for the students to register what she had said, but then rebellious, confused and irritated murmurs rose from the Slytherin side as Harry calmly retook his seat between Lucius and Draco.

"Professor, Harry is a Slytherin," Lucius spoke up and the normally so stern witch had an almost mischievous gleam in her eyes as she answered.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Mr. Malfoy. However, as Mr. Potter so eloquently convinced me, it could disrupt the time line even more than necessary if Slytherin were to win the House Cup this year because of the rather unfair advantage of our two time-travellers. So I decided to follow **Professor** Snape's formidable example- I must admit, at first I was rather sceptical- and will award the points to the houses of the respective students who, I with my limited knowledge, consider the **source** of such high performances. In this case, as Mr. Potter has informed me, it was mostly Mr. Black's guidance that helped him along the way and also the inherited talent from his father. Therefore, it is ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry's grin widened as he heard the indignant voices of his house mates, which were however quickly silenced by McGonagall's strict voice.

"That's what you were talking about with her," Lucius hissed, swishing his wand perhaps a bit more vehemently than was necessary. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want my parents, or Sirius, or Remus angry with me," Harry said simply, leaving no room for arguments, even if McGonagall hadn't admonished him to pay attention.

The atmosphere was less than amicable for the rest of the lesson, though Harry, and strangely enough the professor, seemed to have great fun as Harry was awarded twenty more points for his excellent work.

"Lucy," Narcissa's grating voice stopped him as he wanted to follow Harry out of the classroom, "it's been such a long time since we had some quality time together. Why have you been ignoring me? Is it because of that little wretch? He's not even a real Slytherin; you have to see this for yourself after what he did today. Also, why don't you show me more often how much you love me?"

Lucius assumed that the grotesque expression on her face was supposed to be a cute pout, though he found it far more repulsive than anything else.

"Don't talk about Harry like that!" he growled. "He is not the one who doesn't get a hint or who is so desperate that he throws himself at someone who's not in the **least** interested or who looks down on others," he could see that Harry and Draco had stopped and Harry had moved into Lucius' arms, happily snuggling into the tall blond. "I'm not interested, Narcissa, so get lost...And don't call me Lucy!"

"But we will be married!" the blonde witch whined. "We are having a son!"

"I surely won't have sex with you as long as Harry is still here," Lucius sneered at her. "Don't get on my nerves again."

"But..."

"Maybe it would be best if you left now, mother," Draco suggested mildly. "Your presence doesn't seem to be appreciated."

The witch turned from looking appealingly at Lucius to glaring at her son faster than you could blink and she might have been tempted to slap Draco across the face if she didn't have to tell herself that he probably wouldn't tolerate it. "Get out of my way, bastard!"

With that, she stormed past him.

"I wonder if she realises that she insulted herself with that statement," Draco mused thoughtfully.

"You have to watch out for Narcissa while she's pregnant," Harry nudged the older blond lightly. "I don't think she'll look forward to having Draco."

"Don't worry," Lucius reassured him with a sigh. "I have no desire to sleep with her more than is absolutely necessary. She won't do anything foolish to Draco while I'm around."

Suddenly Harry started giggling, much to the mystification of the two blonds.

"Mind telling us what is so funny?" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"You defended my honour," Harry laughed.

"And?" Lucius was, if possible, even more confused. "She was insulting me too."

"Yes, but you defended me first," Harry explained. "That's so cute!"

"Fine, if you are going to mock me," Lucius tried to disentangle himself from Harry, but the smaller boy prevented it easily, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

"I appreciate it very much, Luc, thank you."

"I'd hope so," Lucius all but grumbled, but couldn't resist the temptation any longer and returned the kiss fiercely.

"So sorry to interrupt you," Draco rolled his eyes, "but if we don't go now we'll be late for Severus' lesson."

"Oh, alright," Lucius sighed, "we'll have to postpone this then."

"I can't wait," Harry grinned up at him as Lucius' arm instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"Are you once again going to just sit at the teacher's table?" Lucius asked, thinking that he would rather have Harry was within reach.

"I don't just sit there, Luc," Harry growled at him. "I'm training in Occlumency and, as a matter of fact, yes, I will. Sev doesn't want me to use magic, so I couldn't duel in any case."

"I still don't understand how you went on so long without replenishing your magic," Draco muttered somewhere between awe and worry. "Surely, you must have noticed that you had used a lot of your magic?"

"Not this again, Dray," Harry pleaded. "I'm fine and I'm replenishing my magic now and it wasn't as bad as you all made it out to be. Muggles live without magic all their lives; certainly, it can't be fatal if I don't have all of my magic for a while... Healers do that all the time, pouring their magic into their patients so that they get better."

"But you are no trained Healer," Draco argued back.

"I still had more than enough magic," Harry stated firmly, "and you nagging at me won't change anything. I would do the same thing over again if presented with those circumstances."

"Of course you would," Draco murmured, "and that's the reason why we'll keep worrying about you, featherweight."

"I know," Harry grinned, "thank you. Let's run or we will definitely be late. I don't want all my well-earned points to be taken away again."

He didn't wait for the two Malfoys before he took off, racing through the almost deserted hallways, which was very fortunate or he would no doubt have crashed into someone. He reached the classroom just as Severus opened the door and the two Malfoy males were not far behind.

"Come here, Harry," Severus ordered, grasping Harry's shoulders and manoeuvring him to his chair. "I have a potion for your eyes. I have little hope for its success and it will most likely hurt a lot, so if you don't want to..."

"You made it for me?" Harry asked. "Then I'll take it."

"Okay," Severus took a deep breath. "You have to take this potion and then try to keep still and your eyes closed."

"Okay, Sev," Harry smiled at him and downed the potion, leaning back into the chair as the older wizard briefly patted his hair and then turned to the class, instructing those who hadn't dueled yet to come to the front.

At first Harry didn't feel any different, but then a slow burning sensation took over and he clenched his hands into fists to somehow distract himself from the pain in his eyes that seemed to be spreading into his whole head and even his throat.

"Harry!" Draco's worried voice only dimly registered with him and he jerked away from the hands that gently touched his face, the slight contact being too much for his now overly-sensitive nerves.

"Hurts," he gritted out.

He was subconsciously aware that, though Draco didn't try to touch him once more, he stayed kneeling in front of him and, when the pain had declined to a more bearable level, Harry reached out to him and was immediately pulled into strong arms.

"Are you okay now, Harry?" Draco asked after a while and Harry nodded.

"I don't think it worked though."

"Let me check?"

"Go into my rooms and shut the blinds," Severus ordered. "No use in hurting you even more. And what are you waiting for, Mr. Ashton? I didn't say anything about this lesson being interrupted for a bit of staring so get to the front at once or it will be another five points from Hufflepuff for sheer incompetence and nosiness."

Draco guided Harry into Severus' rooms and then softly pulled the door closed behind them, shutting the blinds with a muttered incantation. He then pushed Harry into one of the surprisingly squashy armchairs and carefully leaned over him, knowing that Harry didn't like people hovering over him.

"I'll take off the blindfold now and if it hurts you I'll rewrap it at once, okay?"

Harry gave a slight nod and he carefully loosened the end of the bandage and began to roll it up as he unwrapped it. He immediately noticed the wince as Harry's eyes were freed, even though Harry still had his eyes closed. There was a tense moment before they fluttered open and for a split second Draco once again saw the emerald orbs, before the smaller boy gasped softly and closed his eyes tightly and the blond applied the bandage once more.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, only pain," Harry whispered. "Severus will be disappointed."

"Aren't you disappointed?" Draco asked back. "Don't you want to see again?"

"I don't know, Dray," Harry sighed, leaning against him. "I'm used to not seeing by now. I don't have to see all the people staring at me, I can concentrate on a person's voice and won't be distracted by their facial expressions. I don't think I want to ever see your cold masks again, Dray. I want to see a lot of things, though. Studying would be much easier if I could actually read all the books I want to, I would so like to see my parents and Sirius all carefree and Remus with less wrinkly stress lines. I want to see for myself if I look as much as my father as they always tell me, and if Lucius looks like I imagine him to look like in this time. I even miss seeing Dumbledore twinkle at me. I hate it that people think this is another reason to pity me or glorify me. I hate it that it is yet another reason to stare at me. I hate it that I feel so helpless when I'm in a new environment and that I never know what silent signs you and Sev are exchanging. So, yes, I want to have my sight back, but I don't think it will ever happen. I trust Sev and I know he's a genius, but even he can't manage the impossible..."

"But **you** can," the blond chuckled softly as Harry blushed. "Don't deny it, you know it's true. You will see again, Harry. I'm sure of it."

In that moment Nightmare shot out of Severus' bedroom, having flown through the open window there with a glistening fish in her jaws and landed on Harry's lap, causing Draco to draw back.

/What do you have there?/ Harry petted the dragon's head gently. /You've been gone for quite a while./

/I had to make sure that our least favourite maniac isn't planning anything,/ Nightmare shook her head in obvious disgust. /And now I'm hungry, so I'll eat this fish I caught here./

/So everything is quiet?/

/Quiet? Yes, you are not his main concern at the moment. It seems like some of the Death Eaters voiced the suggestion to act more politically and less illegally,/ she started to tear some of the pale flesh of the fish out with her teeth. /They don't like having to hide from the world like mere criminals and losing their public influence. Needless to say, Voldemort didn't take too kindly to that and he made an example of some of his followers to demonstrate his power over them...Some are also under the Imperius, though most have now seen the 'error' of their ways.../

/I knew about that,/ Harry nodded a little. /I dreamt of it. I think he's starting to lose whatever shred of sanity he had left./

/That started a long time ago, Harry,/ the dragon shook her head wisely. /He already is the monster that you know, it's just that now the Death Eaters have yet to realise this as well. This fish is really tasty, by the way./

Harry shifted a little. /You're getting heavy./

/Am not!/ the dragon defended herself hotly. /You are not used to it, is all. With two Malfoys constantly swarming around you like bees around honey, I had hardly any opportunity to grace you with my presence. I have nothing against honey, but bees sting.../

/You are a dragon, shouldn't you stand above such small insects?/ Harry chuckled.

/Just because I am above them, doesn't mean they don't annoy me,/ Nightmare hissed back and Harry laughed.

"Maybe we should get back to class, before Severus starts to worry," Draco suggested, finally finding an opening into the conversation that he hadn't understood, which did nothing to better his mood.

"No, Dray, wait a minute," Harry stopped him. "I feel that something is bothering you and I want to know what it is. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Harry," Draco tried to evade the question, "I'm fine."

"No, you are not," the black-haired boy declared fiercely. "You've been acting strange ever since you got here and I want to know why. Does it bother you that I'm together with Lucius?"

Draco stayed silent.

"So that's it? You don't feel comfortable with me being with your father. Fine, I'll break up with him," Harry said simply. "You should have told me sooner."

"It's not that, Harry," Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Are you sure he makes you happy? Can you trust him? Do you feel safe with him?" Draco asked in quick succession.

"He makes me happy, Dray. Happier than I thought I could still be," Harry whispered. "I trust him. It's strange to say it, I know, but I trust him almost as much as I trust you and Sev. I don't think he would ever want to hurt me. I didn't feel safe with him in the beginning, but I feel safe now that you are here. If he fails me, I still have you...I think I'm starting to fall in love with him...Is there something I should know, Dray? A reason why I shouldn't?"

"No," Draco said after a long silence. "We should go now. I still have to duel." He once again took Harry's hand, not waiting for a reply, and dragged him back into the classroom.

"And?" Severus asked, displeased, as he saw Nightmare following behind Harry before making herself right at home on Severus' finely organised desk.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"I'll have a new idea soon," Severus promised, ruffling Harry's hair as the small boy leaned against him. "I'll get your sight back."

"I know. You're my genius," Harry grinned up at him, "but no Occlumency for now, please? I've got a headache."

"Fine, then you can help your classmates with their shields," the taller man gave back, "while I supervise the last few duels."

"Okay," Harry grinned up at him. "Give me a push in the right direction, will you?"

"Cheeky brat."

"But you love me anyway," Harry grinned up at him.

"No, **because** of it," Severus stated sourly, gently jostling Harry to the group of waiting Slytherins and Gryffindors - of course those two houses had taken the first chance they got to hex each other!

Draco was the only Slytherin left who had yet to duel and Severus paired him up with a fairly advanced Ravenclaw, though the special training Draco had gone through paid off and he won with an ease that was almost condescending. Before he could call the next Ravenclaw forward, a strangled cry alerted him to the back of the classroom, where Harry had sunk to the floor in a foetal position, his hands pressed to his scar.

Severus swept over to the group that had gathered around the small boy and pushed through the ring of students, pulling Harry into his arms. "Try to block him, Harry, you don't have to watch anymore. You are blind, close your eyes. Don't let him send you those images. It's not happening here. You are safe. Don't feel the curses. Block them. You are stronger than that. Get back into your own mind, Harry, now."

He kept whispering urgently, pulling Harry, whose scar was bleeding slightly, as close as possible.

"Help me, Sev, I'm not strong enough!" Harry whimpered.

"Shh," Severus gently pushed Harry's hair away from his temples and placed his own hands there, pressing slightly, "let me in."

He carefully pushed against the barriers around Harry's mind, immediately noticing that part of it was far away and tainted with Voldemort's black aura. Severus slipped into Harry's mind with ease, but had to strain against the flood of memories to be able to concentrate on getting Harry back to reality. Small snippets, all together unpleasant snippets, passed in front of his eyes before he was able to envelope Harry's consciousness with his own thoughts and positive feelings, shielding him from Voldemort's negative influence and slowly coaxing him back to lucidity. Harry jerked one last time before sagging into his arms and he carefully retreated.

"Give me a handkerchief for his scar, Draco," he said quietly, standing up with Harry in his arms. "I'll have to see the Headmaster about this. Maybe we can still stop him."

"Old one," Harry muttered, "happened a long time ago. Voldemort just remembered."

"What did he remember?"

"A Muggle family," Harry whispered. "They had six children. I think it was a foster family. The youngest was about five, the oldest seventeen. He was still young, just wanted to test his powers. He killed four of the children with Avada Kedavra, then he used Imperius on the mother to order her to disembowel her husband. When she went too slow for his liking he used his own curses to do it...I think I'm going to be sick, Sev."

"Certainly not. I did not make nutrition potions for you just so you can throw them up again," Severus sneered, summoning an anti-nausea potion from his study and tipped it down Harry's throat, despite the Slytherin's weak struggles. "Why didn't you block him? That's why I taught you Occlumency and not so that you can show me inappropriate images."

"You try block him with that damned scar on your forehead," Harry snapped at him. "It's not that bloody simple."

"Language," Severus admonished him sternly.

"I'll speak however the hell I please and you can consider yourself lucky that I'm not cursing you back to our time for drugging me again and making that stupid comment!" Harry hissed at him. "Let me down at once."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I'll let you down, but first you'll have to calm down."

"I am calm! If I wasn't calm you wouldn't be here right now," Harry snarled at him. "Let me down now, Severus Sebastian Snape! I'm not a baby."

"If you were calm you would see my words for what they really are," Severus gave back dryly, dabbing the blood away from Harry's forehead with the wet handkerchief Draco had handed him. "You do realise that if you ate more and gained some weight I wouldn't be able to lift you up so easily. So, as long as I can still do that it is my good right to do so and I don't feel like having this discussion with you every time, therefore, we won't. Don't try my patience, imp."

"Don't try mine," Harry growled softly. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"That I can believe," Severus chuckled, kissing Harry's temple. "Just trust me."

"I do," Harry sighed. "You'll have to warn Albus."

"You just said it happened a long time ago," Severus argued.

"He only remembers such things when he's preparing for an attack," Harry murmured.

"He's always planning something," Severus scowled. "It's completely unnecessary to inform Dumbledore about this. He'll only take that as an invitation to start meddling again..."

"You will tell him, Severus," Harry corrected him. "Tell him the attack will be in Cornwall or somewhere nearby and that only the inner circle will take part in it."

"And how do you know that?" Severus asked skeptically.

"He always remembers things that happened in the same region," Harry shrugged, "and he's less irritated when he only has the inner circle around. You should know that."

"You are scary, Harry," Draco stated. "No-one should know such things."

"Can't change it," Harry shrugged. "Now go, Sev."

"Fine, I'll go," Severus sighed. "You take it easy, understood? And stay with Draco."

"Yes, mother."

"I never understand why you say that," Severus shook his head. "Class dismissed! The bell rang ten minutes ago, one would think you would have better things to do...Obviously that was too much to expect.."

"That's cool!" James exclaimed, walking beside Harry. "You can order Snape around, though sharing thoughts with You-Know-Who is kind of disturbing."

"I don't order Sev around," Harry protested.

"Yes, you do, Harry," Draco corrected him gently.

"He doesn't take kindly to commands, Dray, you should know that," Harry sighed. "I don't do so unless it is absolutely necessary...I asked him to do something for me. That's different."

"I know, Harry," Draco sighed, "but you can be kind of demanding."

"Says you."

"I'm a Malfoy," the blond stated haughtily. "It's expected of us. It's even a family rule."

"You said yourself that you never even read that stupid book of conduct," Harry laughed at him. "You just like to swank about it."

"But I read some of it," Draco argued petulantly, "and I have been a Malfoy all my life so don't question me. You've never even touched your book of conduct."

"I have a book of conduct?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course you have, we have," James exclaimed. "All magical families have one. Well, the purebloods, anyway. You should have it."

"It's in your vault, most likely," Draco offered, "and since Sev adopted you and since Sirius and Remus plan to as well, you should also keep to their books of conduct."

"Oh no, better not," Sirius shook his head vehemently. "That book is worse than any horror film...Gives me the creeps."

"I know," Draco shrugged. "My mother is a Black too, remember? I was merely stating a fact."

"How's the weather, Dray?"

"Oh, very subtle, really," Draco rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn how to change the subject more elegantly, Harry."

"I was wondering if we could go outside," Harry pouted, "and you are supposed to be nice to me. Be nice to me, Draco!"

"Fine, let's go outside," Draco sighed, taking Harry's hand. "Are your sure your blindfold won't slip?"

"Yes," Harry laughed and then addressed the Gryffindors. "Are you coming with us?"

"Sure," James and Sirius exclaimed at once and Remus followed them silently.

"Where's Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Behind you," Lucius offered, slipping his arm around Harry's waist and kissing him softly on the neck. "Never do that again. I thought I had somehow killed you with the curse I sent at you."

"I'm not that easy to kill," Harry grinned at him. "Though I am sorry I worried you."

"I guess it wasn't your fault," Lucius smiled down at the smaller boy. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Good, are you coming with us then?"

"Of course," Lucius smirked, tucking Harry under his arm to keep him warm as they stepped out into the brisk, but rather sunny autumn day, "I look forward to seeing you duel. I'm sure you are magnificent."

"He is," Draco said softly, making Harry blush.

"I'm not better than you," Harry protested. "You beat me many times."

"Because I used your weaknesses against you and you didn't do the same back," the blond argued. "Despite everything, you are not a true Slytherin in that sense."

"Arrogant git," Harry grumbled.

"I just said you are better than I am. How is that arrogance?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"You said you were a better Slytherin than I am," Harry pouted. "That's unfair."

"It's true!"

"It's not! I'm a parselmouth and I break all the rules!"

"And you are a self-sacrificing, brave little lion with a hero-complex," Draco smirked. "You are much too sweet to be a true Slytherin, featherweight."

"I'll beat your arse," Harry snarled at him.

"Good for you, Tweety."

"You are dead. You are so dead," Harry hissed before lunging at him, tumbling them both to the ground, Harry landing on top, though Draco quickly reversed their positions, pinning Harry with his superior strength.

"I like living, thank you very much," he smirked down at him, but before he could elaborate on that point, he was yanked back by his collar and pushed to the ground, coming face to face with a tetchy werewolf.

Remus growled low in his throat, standing between Draco and his cub, his teeth bared, his hands clenched and his eyes more yellow than amber, ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

"Remus!" Sirius said sharply, intent on brushing past him and helping Harry back to his feet, but instead he found himself snatched into the werewolf's arms and kissed quiet roughly on the lips, Remus' teeth more than just grazing the animagus' lips.

James sighed in irritation, carefully walking past them, noting that Sirius' didn't seem all too averse to Remus' ministrations, and helped his future son up, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he whispered. "It's close to the full moon and Remus is always a bit possessive around that time."

"I know," Harry nodded. "I'm fine, is Draco?"

"Yes, a sore butt perhaps, but nothing life-threatening. However, I think he knows better than to try to get up," James chanced a quick look at the blond, who had only sat up halfway.

Harry slowly disentangled himself from the embrace and approached Remus and Sirius, giving a soft whimper that alerted the werewolf immediately and made him draw the slighter boy into his arms, sniffing him to assure himself that he was okay.

"Draco would never hurt me, Remus," Harry whispered quietly. "We tease each other and I call him a snob and he calls me a midget and then I call him a spoilt little brat and he says that I'm the only one who's little...He would never hurt me, Remus. I'm safe with him."

Remus grumbled, tightening his hold on Harry. "He attacked you!"

"We were playing. He would never hurt me," Harry insisted. "Just like you would never hurt me, Remy. And while I think it's great that you finally acted on your feelings for Siri, I think you should try a different approach next time, yeah? You need to calm down."

"Oh, sorry," the werewolf blushed brightly, hastily dropping the arm that had held Sirius in place. "I...I'm sorry, Sirius, I shouldn't have done that."

"Really? You just kiss me and then you tell me that it's a mistake?" Sirius glared at him.

"You know it's not like that," Remus protested.

"If I knew that it's not like that, I certainly wouldn't act like this," Sirius bit back.

"I don't regret it."

"Could have fooled me," Sirius snapped at him, hurt.

"What do you want me to do, Sirius?" the amber-eyed boy asked. "What can I do as you obviously don't believe my words?"

"Kiss me!" the other Gryffindor demanded, defiantly tilting his chin up. "If you don't regret it, then do it again!"

Remus didn't need to be told twice and before Sirius had completely finished his sentence, he found himself silenced by Remus' lips on his and his form kept in place by Remus' arms once more wrapping around his slender waist.

Harry leaned back against Lucius, cocking his head to the side with a small smile playing about his lips. "I wouldn't mind a kiss either, Luc."

Lucius complied readily, turning Harry around and pulling him flush against his chest, before pressing his lips against Harry's, licking them with his tongue and seeking entrance, which was granted almost immediately.

Draco cleared his throat and both couples separated reluctantly.

"Proof enough?", Remus questioned and Sirius grinned at him.

"You are not completely hopeless after all," he answered, "but never tell me again that I was a mistake because I hear that enough from my parents. We'll do this thing my way."

"Your way?" Remus seemed more than a little skeptical. "If we do this your way we will land in bed before the week is over and then you'll ignore me for the rest of our school time."

"Aw, don't think so lowly of me, Moony," Sirius pouted. "I can guarantee that you will enjoy it."

Remus scowled at him. "We will not just have sex, how ever good it may be, and if you plan to base our relationship on that, we will forget about this right now."

"Spoilsport," Sirius complained. "We'll see about that. Don't think that you can just order me around."

Remus growled at him, grabbing his shoulder almost painfully.

"Hey, Remy," Harry intercepted. "I think you need to calm down. Did Severus give you that potion yet?"

"He said it would be finished today," Remus took a deep breath, minutely relaxing his grip Sirius' shoulder. "I'm sorry I lost control."

"Not your fault," Harry smiled at him. "Come on, we'll ask Sev for the potion."

"I thought you wanted to enjoy the weather," Lucius spoke up. "What happened to that plan?"

"I changed my mind," Harry shrugged. "The nice weather won't run away. See you later, Luc."

"No."

"No, what?" Harry asked confused, a slight scowl on his face.

"No, you won't once again stand me up and leave me alone," Lucius said firmly. "I want you to spend time with me. I'll come with you."

Harry grinned at him, holding out his hand for him. "Great, come on."

Remus still had a tight hold on Harry's waist and so Lucius had to contend himself with taking the offered hand and enclosing it tightly with his own.

"What potion were you talking about anyway?" he asked, displeased that Harry seemed so happy with Remus and was quite bent on ignoring him completely.

"It helps him," was Harry's short reply, irritating him even more.

"Helps him with what?"

"Don't force me to lie to you, Luc."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Lucius snapped, noting too late that Harry shied away at his tone and winced as if struck. Remus gave a rather feral growl in response, once again barring his teeth and moving between him and Harry. "Keep out of this, Lupin. This is between Harry and I."

"What is going on here?" Severus said sharply, just coming from the Headmaster's office and understandably not in the best of moods. "Lupin, get a grip on yourself. Lucius, don't speak to Harry like that. Come here, imp, are you okay?"

His voice, which had started out cold and angry, turned gentle and concerned with the last sentence and his arms, as he closed them around Harry, were protective and secure, making Harry relax into him.

"I'm fine."

"I told you to stay with Draco, where is he?" Severus challenged.

"Outside," Harry shrugged defiantly. "I don't need a babysitter, Sev. I came to see you."

"Oh?"

"Because of Remus' potion," Harry elaborated, "and because I wanted to know how it went with Albus."

"As was to be expected," Severus replied shortly, refraining from telling him that it had been much more pleasant since Dumbledore's mouth and his fingers were still grown together and so he had been saved from any attempts to make him eat lemon drops or from any unpleasant, unwelcome and unnecessary interruptions. "He'll have the Order on the alert. Lupin's potion should be ready about now."

"Have I told you yet that I love you, Sev?" Harry grinned up at him.

"Not recently, no, but I had figured as much," the Potion's Master smirked.

"You could say that you love me, too," Harry suggested, snuggling into him.

"I could," Severus agreed. "Come on, imp, I'll give you that potion and I have one for you too."

"Why?"

"Because I was bored and like to spend my time brewing absolutely unnecessary potions so that I can later see you grimacing in distaste," Severus sneered.

Harry laughed at him and the older man also had to fight a not quite sarcastic smirk. "Tell me."

"You were a lot less annoying when you still hated me," Severus sighed.

"That's what you keep telling yourself," Harry teased him. "I never hated you."

"That's what you keep telling me," Severus gave back wryly before opening the hidden door to his private chambers and letting them enter. "Do you know your way around?"

"Unless it's totally different than in our time, yes," Harry shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"If you keep on walking you'll walk right into the chair," Severus grabbed his shoulder. "Sit down, Harry, it will be safer. I'll just check on Lupin's potion. You stay here."

He glared warningly at the other two students before disappearing through a different door into his lab.

"Come sit down, Remy," Harry beckoned, "You must be tired. The potion will help you."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Remus asked with a wary look to the closed door to the laboratory. "I mean it's still Snape. He hates me."

"No, he doesn't," Harry argued. "He may not like you very much in this time, or in ours, but he respects you and he trusts you in the future, which alone is a huge compliment from Severus. And even if he did hate you, he wouldn't try to poison you - it would tarnish his reputation."

"As if I give a damn about my reputation," Severus sneered, reemerging with a steaming cup for Remus and a salve for Harry. "Here drink this, Lupin," Remus looked doubtfully at the potion, sniffing it cautiously before pulling back with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh, honestly! I'm the best Potion's Master you'll probably ever see, much less be in the same room with. If I wanted to poison you, I would do so much more inconspicuously. Harry loves you, I'm not stupid, so I won't hurt you. Now drink the potion."

Remus still eyed the cup carefully, but he raised it and took a huge gulp, coughing violently. Severus sneered, turning to Harry.

"You still didn't tell me what my potion is supposed to do," Harry stated, when he felt Severus step in front of him. "How did you make it so quickly?"

"It's for your eyes. I had it in mind for some time now, but I wanted to try the other one first," Severus said shortly, smearing some of the paste on a new blindfold before taking Harry by the hand and leading him to his bedroom, where he made him sit down on the bed and pulled the blinds. "It won't help you to see again, but it should at least allay the pain and help heal your cornea. Maybe it will also make it easier for other potions to work. I'll have to change your blindfold. Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Sev?" Harry asked while the older wizard gently applied the new bandage with the cooling salve.

"What?"

"Is Draco keeping anything from me?"

"Why do you ask?" Severus gave back, busying himself with the fastening of the blindfold.

"I don't know, he's just been acting strange recently and every time I try to talk to him about it he hedges or changes the subject. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," Harry mumbled.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, Harry," Severus appeased him. "Let him sort it out for himself. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"So there is something?" Harry returned inquisitively.

"If there is, he will tell you," Severus stated decisively. "This is between you and him and I will keep out of it."

"Do you think it has to do with Lucius?" Harry asked nonetheless and Severus nearly groaned, dropping onto the bed next to Harry.

"Why should it?"

"Because he's been acting even more strangely whenever Luc is around."

"Harry, I don't think you understand the relation between those two. Hell, even I don't understand it completely," Severus said deliberately. "You adore your father, and believe me I don't blame you for it. For you he is perfect in every way and the way he behaves himself around you clearly only strengthens that belief. You both want the other to be proud of who you are and therefore you are considerate of the other's feelings and you are both trying to please each other. Draco's relationship with Lucius has long since lost that childlike quality. He has a very critical view of his father and his actions, he makes his own decisions as does Lucius. They are both every bit as strong-willed and stubborn as the other and are not used to the possibility that someone might not obey them immediately; like each other. Lucius expects Draco to submit to him and Draco is used to going his own way. Is it so surprising that their attitude towards each other is a bit strained?"

"I guess not," Harry sighed.

"Don't take it to heart. Enjoy your time with your parents and your other friends," Severus ruffled his hair affectionately. "If I remember correctly Rudolphus and Rabastan were here earlier, asking where they could find you. Have you talked to them since they've seen the Pensieve?"

Harry blushed. "Not really. I guess I should talk to them."

"Yes, Harry, you should. I know it's not easy for you, but they always made you feel safe, didn't they? Maybe it will be good for you if you have someone to talk to besides Draco and myself. I'd know that you're safe as long as you are with them."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course, but I wouldn't have been able to see him often anyway since he's in custody," Severus shrugged. "I don't regret coming here, Harry. After all, someone has to look out for you."

Harry sighed, carefully standing up. "I'll go find Rudo and Rabastan now."

"You do that," Severus stood up as well, carefully putting his hand to the small of Harry's back, and led him back into the living room. "Let Draco change the bandage before you go to sleep or come here again."

"Thanks, Sev," Harry smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure, imp," Severus growled. "Go bother my younger version, if you must."

Harry laughed. "You haven't changed at all, do you know that?"

"Out now," Severus sneered, resolutely pushing a grinning Harry to the door, "and leave me alone for at least three hours. Stop grinning like a fool, Lucius! Out, Lupin! And take that stupid dragon with you."

Nightmare gave an indignant screech and Severus had to dodge her flapping wings as she flew over to Harry. /Your friends have no manners./

/Then you match them,/ Harry gave back dryly, avoiding Nightmare's wings as she swished over him.

"You are doing it again," Lucius growled, sharply pulling Harry against his chest. "Enough!"

"Luc, please," Harry whispered, his breathing erratic and shallow, his slight form trembling like a leaf. "Never do that. Never ever do that. Do you understand. Never."

"Keep out of this, Lupin," Lucius hissed at the werewolf, who had growled warningly. "Harry, let us talk about it."

"About what?"

"About us, if an us still exists," Lucius said softly, "You have shut yourself away from me ever since you told me what happened. You push me away, you ignore me and I honestly can't stand it anymore. We've hardly spent more than two minutes alone together. Do you or don't you want to be together with me?"

"I..."

"It's an easy enough question," Lucius urged him. "Just a simple yes or no will do."

"Yes."

"Then why do you do this to me?" Lucius asked desperately. "I'm sorry if I moved too fast, Harry, but how was I supposed to know if you don't tell me to stop? Harry, talk to me!"

"Why do you still want me?" Harry asked in desperation. "For what do you want me, now that you know what I am?"

"I want you for you," Lucius said earnestly, taking Harry's face between his hands. "I want you, all of you, not only your body and not only for sex. You are mine, that's what you are and not what they wanted to make you believe. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"It hurt so much," Harry whimpered, "and I never want to feel like that again."

"Is that why you keep pushing me away?" Lucius suggested.

Harry shrugged helplessly. "A part of me thinks that if I don't let you get too close, I will never have to face my fears. I just...I didn't plan on telling you about it and now that you know this has gotten so much more serious and I'm not sure I can handle that. Maybe it would be better if we..."

"Harry, please, don't say that," Lucius interrupted him. "Can't you see that I'm trying? I don't know how to handle this, but I care too much for you to let you go now."

"Do you think I know how to handle this, Luc?" Harry exclaimed, angrily brushing away a tear that had escaped his bandage. "I don't and I just don't think that this whole relationship is fair on you."

"But you don't want to break up with me and I don't want to break up with you, so we'll just have to figure it out, okay?" Lucius asked softly. "I won't give up on you, just because you aren't exactly an easy boyfriend to have. Besides, I love a challenge."

"Why does everyone see me as a challenge?!" Harry asked in frustration and Lucius chuckled.

"You are much more than just a challenge, Harry," the blond assured him, brushing a kiss over his cheek. "So much more."

"Are you sure you can be satisfied with what I can give you?", the black-haired boy asked, still insecure.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, Harry," Lucius embraced him tightly. "Give me what you can give me, that's all I'm asking. Please, Harry," Harry gave a tiny nod and Lucius released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. "Can we spend some time alone now?" he asked hopefully, but Harry shook his head, giving him an apologetic smile. "I have to talk with Rudo and Rabastan. I've been kind of avoiding them as well."

The blond chuckled, suddenly feeling much better, now that he knew that he was not the only one Harry had evaded. "Can I come with you?"

Instead of an answer Harry threw his arms around his neck and hugged him wildly, unbalancing him slightly. "You are too good to me!"

"You know that I'm not at all altruistic, don't you?" Lucius chuckled. "I just don't want to let you out of my sight."

When he had said that he had not really reckoned on it that Harry would ask him to serve as a training partner for Lupin, though if he was honest he had to admit that he was forced to act more as a punching bag. All in all, it was really not very agreeable, though he was grudgingly impressed by the other boy's strength and agility. He had known that the Lestranges were strong and knew how to defend themselves, but he hadn't expected it of the quiet and seemingly peace-loving Gryffindor. They had found the Lestranges standing in the entrance hall, debating whether they should look for Harry outside or in the common room. When they had seen Harry they rushed towards him drawing the smaller Slytherin into their arms, murmuring unintelligible words into his ears until Harry sagged in their embrace.

"Trust us," the older brother had said and Harry had nodded.

"Always. With my life."

When they finally had given up on their group hug, Harry had asked whether they wanted to train a little and that was the reason why Lucius now sported several dark bruises. On the plus side, Harry was dutifully tending to his wounds and rewarding him with gentle kisses, so his mood was changing for the better. He smirked.

* * *

**Well, what do you think about Lucius now? I hope you like him at least a little better after this chapter and I hope that you'll tell me #grin#...**


	20. Duel

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this took me an awfully long time to post and no, I didn't warn you for which I apologise, but it was not really my fault. First my beta's computer broke down and then I had no internet, even though my proprietor (Is that right? I'm too cold to look it up right now) said that I would have internet and then I had a lot of stress with getting into all the classes I wanted and I also had some problems with figuring out how the university network works, so you see, I'm innocent. Anyway, it's cold, I'm sitting outside because today is a holiday here in good old Germany and the university is locked, so I'll stop rambling.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I promise to reply to them as soon as I have my own internet again...**

**Thank you, darkangeldragonlover, for helping me out and there's a little part at the end of this chapter, which you don't know yet. Consider it my Hallowe'en present for you!**

**Thank you, Sílver Lady, for betaing and for cheering me up!**

**

* * *

**

**20. DUEL**

"Hey, Harry, wait for me," Lucius called, catching up with the slender youth. "Let's walk together. Are you excited about the duel? Who do you think you will go up against?"

"Dray," Harry said without hesitation, smiling up at him, "but let's not talk about that right now, I have other things in mind."

"Like what?" Lucius asked eagerly, picking up on the tone in Harry's voice. "It wouldn't happen to have something to do with me, would it?"

"Not at all, no," Harry grinned at him. "I was just fantasizing about this hot guy I've been seeing, but since he has been neglecting me a little, I suppose you will have to do."

"How generous of you," Lucius growled playfully before wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist and kissing him passionately, his teeth lightly nibbling on Harry's lips, as he carefully backed him up against a closed classroom door. "See, no wall."

Harry laughed lightly as his mouth was released. "I have to tell you that I don't consider a door to be much better, but I appreciate the gesture."

"Good, because I wanted to ask you something," Lucius returned, playing with Harry's hair.

"Ask away," Harry replied, leaning into his touch.

"I'm having a party this Saturday and I was hoping that you would come," Lucius said softly. "Your friends are invited to come as well and we'll have a teacher chaperoning so it should be harmless enough."

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked, moistening his lips with his tongue as Lucius' thumb caressed his cheek.

"My birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Harry perked up. "I didn't know that. When am I supposed to get you a present now?"

"Harry, I don't expect anything. Anything you would buy to give me I can get for myself and anything I can't buy would be too soon. The best present you can give me is to come to my party," the blond replied earnestly. "So, will you come?"

"Of course," Harry smiled a little nervously. "Thank you, Luc."

"No problem," Lucius grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry's lips before he pulled back. "Let's go or we will be late for class."

They met up with Draco, Severus and Rudolphus in front of the Defence classroom and were just in time to avoid a serious scolding from the Potion's Master, who had supervised the last few duels. True to Harry's prediction, Draco came out the winner and would be Harry's opponent.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" the older Severus assured himself once more and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not helpless or labil," Harry pouted. "I did defeat Voldemort, you know. I think I can handle a mock-duel with Draco. Relax, if things go bad you can visit me in the hospital wing."

"Not with that tone, young man," Severus glared at him. "I'll have you in a full body bind until we go back to our time if you dare to overexert yourself and then I will let Black mother you."

"Hey, Remus is the motherhen," Harry exclaimed. "Sirius only forces me to eat junk food...Okay, that isn't better either."

"What's wrong with junk food?" Sirius whined.

"Maybe if you think about it, maybe learn to read and look at a few books, you'll find the answer to that yourself," Severus sneered.

"Sev, you are the teacher!" Harry chastised him. "Be mature."

"Why don't you remember that?" Severus sneered at him. "This is my lesson and I can insult whomever I please!"

"That's an interesting opinion," Harry rolled his eyes, "but you wouldn't want to repeat old mistakes, would you?"

"And what mistake are you referring to?" the taller wizard asked skeptically.

"Treating someone for someone else."

Severus sighed. "Fine, come here, I'll fix your bandage."

"Oh no," Harry whined. "Draco, promise me that you won't mess with my eyes?"

"No, I do want to have a chance, you know?" Draco stated with obvious boredom. "I will use your weaknesses against you."

"Damn it," Harry exclaimed. "I'll fix the stupid bandage myself."

"If one of you wants a break say...'giraffe'," Severus said and Draco started laughing.

"Giraffe?"

"Stop it, Dray," Harry glared at him. "They're cool."

"Well, forgive me that I think it's funny Severus would suggest something like that as a safe word," Draco rolled his eyes. "What happened to the old one?"

"The board of governors was offended by it," Severus shrugged.

Harry snorted. "They do nothing when a teacher insults muggleborn students, but are offended when Dray says that pure blood sucks?"

"Exactly," Severus nodded. "Now may we continue?"

"Of course, what are the rules?" Harry asked and Draco interrupted him at once.

"No rules!"

"Harry?"

"Okay," Harry nodded slightly before grinning at Draco, "I wouldn't want you to stand not even the slightest chance against me, Ice."

"We'll see, Phoenix," Draco inclined his head and then took up his position. "On the count of three?"

"Can you count to three?" Harry teased him. "I remember this one incident when you started at two."

"Is it my fault that I won?"

"If you call that winning," Harry shrugged. "You had Sev and I had Lockheart. How is that fair?"

"You better get used to it..."

"...life is never fair. I know."

"One," Severus started to count then, deciding that this cheerful banter needed to be put to an end. "Two. Three."

Harry stood motionless as Draco spoke his first curse and it rebounded from his invisible shield as did the following one, without even unbalancing him in the slightest.

"Come on, Harry," Draco scowled at him, "that's boring."

With a swish of Harry's wand the room was pitch black and the blue beam of light that rent the air was blinding. Draco was just barely able to dodge and the next curse tinted his hair pink.

"Phoenix, don't fucking play with me!"

"As you wish," Harry smirked and his next curse rendered Draco speechless.

Though Draco was able to quickly reverse the curse, Harry had already fired two more curses at him, only one of which he was able to avoid. The other paralysed him from the waist upward, making him lose his balance. Harry stood entirely unfazed as Draco finally had regained his footing and his voice and shot several curses at him, his shields holding strong.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_," Draco shouted, making sure Harry would hear it- he had no desire to really kill his best friend- how sick do you think he is?!

"Playing nasty, are we?" Harry chuckled, his shield finally flickering before it disappeared.

He conjured up a weaker shield, but before it was fully in place Draco had fired a curse at his bandage, setting it on fire. Harry bit his lip so hard it started bleeding before he tore the blindfold away, his eyes tightly closed. Once again darkness overtook the room and the black-haired boy summoned a new bandage, quickly wrapping it around his eyes.

When it became lighter and Draco could see once more, Harry held the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, handling it with astounding ease. Draco grinned and his own sword materialised in his hand: bare silver, with fine runes carved into the blade and one big opal in the hilt; an heirloom of the Malfoy family, traditionally passed down to the next Lord of the Manor. He brought it down hard on Harry, who stumbled a bit under the force of the hit, but parried it masterfully.

It was a glorious display of skill and beauty as the two Slytherins fought. It was almost like a dance, Draco taking the lead, attacking, trying to break Harry's defences, make him submit and surrender, with Harry dodging, evading the fatal blows with almost playful ease, provoking the older boy. What strength the blond had as an advantage over the small black-haired beauty Harry made up for with speed and unquestionable skill. Even Severus was mildly impressed. For someone who had never held a sword until he was twelve, and then only used it like one would use a butcher's knife and had only recently started to train in earnest, Harry could easily match Draco, who had practically been born with this very sword in his little toddler hands.

Suddenly Draco came dangerously close, having moved past Harry's twirling sword and pressed his lips to Harry's, giving them a teasing lick. Harry stood as if paralysed, his sword clattering to the floor, where it lay, now completely harmless, nothing more but a nice-looking ornament, something you tell heroic tales about to your grandchildren while they are bored or, in the best case, act silently amused because they've heard the tale so often.

Draco's curse hit Harry square in his undefended chest, the shield having disappeared as fear overwhelmed the younger boy. "_Tua Culpa_!"

Severus' face constricted as silvery figures burst forth from Harry's chest, closing in around the pale boy.

"You are such a disappointment," the first figure exclaimed, looking like an older version of James Potter, who watched on with horror and confusion clearly written all over his face. "You are the reason we are dead. You should have died. What is your life in comparison to ours? We are not so fucked up as you."

He put his arm around an older looking Lily Evans, her pale, beautiful face scrunched up in anger and disgust, as foul words spewed from her mouth and hit her only son, who only conjured up a weak shadow of a shield that barely managed to avert Draco's curses, now constantly raining down on his duel partner. "We could have had a happy life- without you! You destroyed everything. I wanted a daughter anyway, and all I got was a perverted version of a boy. You brought You-Know-Who to our house. I could have lived and I saved you, and how do you repay me? You kill even more people! And what greatness have you done? You disgust me. I hope Petunia sets you right."

As if on cue, a thin, horse-necked woman rounded in on Harry, who had his shoulders hunched. "You always caused us trouble. You should have died with you abnormal parents and spared us the worry of trying to set you right. You ungrateful little wretch, we should have given you to an orphanage or sent you to St. Brutus'. Dudley still has nightmares because of you. God knows we tried to bring you up right, but you are just hopeless."

A fat man with the proportions of a walrus put his fleshy arm around her bony shoulders. "It's all your fault I lost so many jobs," he shouted, ghostly spit flying from his mouth. "Freak, why do you always come back? You are not welcome at our house. We are normal! You put us all in danger. The other freaks can't stand you either. Just face it. They hate you just like we do! You are such a spoilt little brat. You, thinking they loved you so much and that you are something better now..."

"You are exactly like your father," Severus paled even further as his own ghostly form stepped forward, looming over the trembling boy; a curse went through Harry's shield and cut his shoulder. "Too proud to accept help or admit that you are not perfect. Perfect little Golden Boy doesn't even know how to make mistakes like us normal mortals. You are nothing special, only an annoying little brat who gets everyone killed."

"You killed me," a tall young man, around seventeen, with a Hufflepuff uniform cried, "just because you couldn't stand it that I was better than you in Quidditch and because Cho went to that ball with me. It's your fault I'm dead."

"It's your fault my parents divorced!" the real Draco stopped as his ghostly doppelganger stepped forward, paling considerably. "If you didn't constantly flutter your eyes at my father, he would have loved my mother. You destroy everything just because you can't take it when someone is happier than you. I risked my life for you and how do you pay it back? You use us as your spies!"

"I spent twelve years in Azkaban because of you," an older Sirius shouted, glaring at the quivering boy. "You destroyed my life. What do I care about your problems? Problems! I bet you enjoyed it and now want everyone's attention. It's your fault everyone is so worried instead of doing important things!"

"You killed me!" Voldemort stepped forward, even in this ghostly form his eyes were red. "You are a murderer. You don't deserve to live!"

"My own mother loves you more than me," a gangly boy stepped forward. "You pushed me into joining Voldemort. If you hadn't been so self-centred, you would have noticed that I had problems, but it's always about Harry.

_Ron? Is that Ron? Oh, that sidekick, that's right. An awful lot of freckles he has. And didn't he try to steal your girlfriend, that Granger-girl, Mr. Potter?_

After all I did for you. You destroyed my family just because you don't have one either! You betrayed me..."

Suddenly Harry straightened up. "**I** betrayed **you**? How dare you say that!" he shouted and crackling blue rays wrapped around him. "How dare you blame me for this? _Expecto Patronum_!"

This time the silvery figures burst from the tip of his wand: a stag, magnificent, his antlers raised proudly, rearing up and starting to swing its hooves at James and Lily Potter, who started to dissipate; a bear-like, huge black dog, its eyes seeming to smile even as he attacked the older Sirius Black and then charged Ron; a raven, black as the night, seeming almost corporal as it flew to hack out the spiritual Snape's eyes and then attacked the muggle couple; Petunia shrieked; a dragon, the largest of all animals with heavy claws and sharp teeth. Ghost-Draco was crushed between it's jaws and a hit of its claws later Cedric Diggory was gone, too. The stag and the dog had torn Voldemort apart and now the army of animals stood surrounding Harry like a very lively shield. The dog nudged his thigh and Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air.

With a dismissive hand gesture the patroni were gone and Harry's wand was trained on Draco, who was again firing curses at him.

/_Serpentsortia!_/, Harry hissed and a huge black snake fell from his wand, advancing on Draco with a dangerous hiss. /_Silencio!_/

Harry knew that his control on his magic was slipping even before a bout of raw magic smashed Draco against the wall. He knew that he was lost, lost and alone. He couldn't bring himself to care enough. The feeble part of him that tried to reason with him, tried to soothe him, was easily dismissed. His fear blinded him more effectively than the blindfold around his eyes ever could. And he was afraid, deathly afraid. No more words passed his lips, but his magic instinctively knew what he wanted. And at the moment he wanted to be safe. The shield that surrounded him was strong, imperturbable and Draco's wand was jerked from his hand. Magic ripped around him, ruffling his hair, the windows creaked, one of them cracked.

"Move and you are dead," Harry's voice was but a whisper, his wand shook lightly and the bandage around his eyes was damp from tears as he reached into his robe pocket and grasped the fine bottle filled with a deadly poison.

"Harry, calm down," Severus said softly, throwing a general Healing Potion at Draco, who downed it quickly.

/Little one/, Nightmare landed on his shoulder, making him wince. /You are safe./

Harry gasped, collapsing on the floor, curling up into a tight little ball. Nightmare's wings wrapped around him as he trembled and sobbed. Draco quickly walked over to him, taking him into his arms, even though Harry winced and wept more loudly.

"My fault, my fault," Harry whimpered. "I'm sorry, sorry. My fault. Don't hurt me anymore, please."

"It's not, Harry," Draco rocked him, giving Severus enough room to tend to Harry's wounds, "They would never say that in real life. I would never say that and no one will hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Draco," Severus sneered at him. "What was your stupid strategy? Harry could have destroyed the whole castle, could have destroyed himself."

"I didn't think he would lose it so soon," Draco hissed back. "I almost had him."

"And then he almost killed you," Severus snapped at him, "and everyone else as well. You know better than to push him too far!"

"Fine, so I made a mistake," the blue-eyed Slytherin retorted. "Can we take care of Harry now?!"

"Come on, imp," Severus patted Harry's hair after shortly glaring at Draco. "Pull yourself together."

"Salazar, Severus has that ever worked before?" Draco glared at him. "This is not how you console someone."

"Oh, and I suppose you are an expert," Severus mocked him. "I've seen you in your nappies, so don't you dare think you can tell me how to handle Harry. And for your information, it works quite well with you and other ignorant little children."

"It only worked because you used silencing spells on me," Draco glared at him with old anger. "Maybe it's time you do some things better with Harry."

"I'm not the one who made him have a breakdown," the Potion's Master snapped, still dabbing Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, both of you stop," Lily stared them down, pulling Harry against her chest. "While you were arguing Harry only got worse."

"Miss Evans!"

"He is my son and I will do what every mother does and take care of my child," she snapped at Severus. "You better not stand in my way!"

James dropped to his knees beside her and after hesitating briefly so did Remus and Sirius. Draco and Severus were pushed aside and blatantly disregarded as the four Gryffindors enveloped their crying Slytherin.

"Let me have a look at that," Severus said gruffly, examining a cut under Draco's right eye before smearing some healing salve on it that sealed the cut in a matter of seconds. "It's not your fault. You almost had him."

"He usually throws that curse off much faster," Draco murmured. "I thought I'd just shake him a little."

"He's not exactly stable right now," Severus murmured with a worried look at the pile of Gryffindors. "When he last threw off this curse he had been in constant training, had his mind shields up with full force and he still cried for hours afterwards. You have to be more careful with him, Draco."

"I know," Draco sighed, "but he seemed to be so sure of himself. I thought that he was finally doing better."

"He is doing better, Draco," Severus gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy or carefree before, but he's far from being absolutely fine."

"Of course," Draco spat. "He's happy because of Lucius."

"What do you expect of him, Draco?" Severus shook his head slightly. "You won't tell him what you feel for him, won't even tell him that it bothers you to see him together with Lucius and still you want him to break up with Lucius?"

"I don't expect anything of him," Draco sneered indignantly, "but I can't be happy for him either."

"I'm afraid that for Harry that's quite the same," Severus sighed. "Haven't you listened to him? He's blaming himself because he feels that you are not happy. You cannot keep this from him forever."

"I don't intend to," Draco answered evenly, turning his attention back to Harry, who was still being consoled by the Gryffindors.

"I love you, Harry," Lily murmured, caressing his hair, "so does your father. Don't think for one moment we would be disappointed in you. I know I never could and I'll set him right if he does."

"Little man, why do you think something like that?" James said softly. "We talked it over, didn't we? You are my little hero and I think you are the best goddamn accomplishment of my life and that will never change. Merlin, even Snape agrees with me, which might have persuaded me to change my opinion, but I thought he might need the feeling of being right for once. You know, to polish up his self-esteem, make him more likeable and all, though I doubt that would..."

"Potter," Lily snapped at him, "you are digressing, remember our son?"

"Of course I do, Lily," the hazel-eyed boy returned lowly, a bit awkwardly rubbing Harry's back before looking appealingly at his best friend.

"Harry, I don't know what exactly landed me in Azkaban, but I sure would like to know how a baby can be responsible for that," Sirius tried and failed to catch Harry's attention, who was still sobbing quietly, "and you are allowed to have problems, everyone has them. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You can always come to me with your problems, Harry. That's what godfathers are for. They are like fairy godmothers only better because firstly they are real and secondly they can beat everyone up who looks at you the wrong way."

The sound Harry made might have been something like a laugh and the Gryffindors, encouraged by this, continued in their attempts until Harry finally raised his head.

"Dray?" he whispered and Draco dropped to his knees next to the still trembling Slytherin, allowing him to crawl into his lap. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, Harry," Draco assured him. "I'm sorry I used that curse. None of that was your fault. I'm sorry I hurt you. Forgive me."

"I don't have to," Harry said softly, pressing closer to the taller boy. "You warned me."

"That was low of me, featherweight," Draco argued. "I never should have used that spell on you."

"You could have done worse," Harry shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"You always say that," Draco chuckled.

"I always mean it too," the black-haired boy gave back. "But Draco why did you...?"

"Kiss you?" Draco supplied, sighing inaudibly as Harry nodded. "It was only a feint. It didn't mean anything."

"Do you promise?" Harry questioned warily.

"Yes, Harry, you don't have to fear me."

"I don't," Harry stated.

"Good, give me a hug," Draco smirked down at his younger friend.

"I'm sitting in your lap and have my arms around your neck, how exactly is that different from a hug?" Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You just beat me and my hair is pink," Draco declared, plucking one of the pink strands from behind his ear and eyeing it with distaste, "I think I deserve a real hug."

"Oh, poor you," Harry laughed, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Let me fix your hair."

"No funny business," Draco warned him, but obediently lowered his head so that Harry could murmur the counter curse and restore his naturally magnificent blond hair. "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry murmured. "You know I love your hair."

"Yes, I know," Draco grinned. "Yours however looks like Filch mopped some floors with it."

"Not true," Harry exclaimed, "and it's your own fault. You didn't help me this morning."

"Because you were awake at three a.m.," Draco protested, running a hand through Harry's soft locks. "If you had waited for me, I would have fixed your hair."

"I know, just don't criticise me right now," Harry pleaded. "I can't take it at the moment."

"Okay," the blond assured him. "Shall I rewrap your bandage? Why didn't you fix it in the first place?"

"Don't know, didn't feel like it," the black-haired boy shrugged a little. "It was good that I didn't or that curse would have caused much more damage."

"It was only an illusion," Draco told him. "I never wanted to hurt you, champ, even though I really wanted to win this time. I guess you are just too good for me."

"I didn't win," Harry protested.

"You smashed me against the wall and wrenched my wand from my hand," Draco rolled his eyes. "I would call that winning."

"I lost control and you saw how fast I broke," Harry argued. "You won."

"Why don't you fix Harry's bandage and we can discuss this in the class," Severus looked pointedly at the blond after he had restored order in his classroom and had taken away several points from Gryffindor. "Who thinks that Harry won?"

Almost all the students raised their hands, though some stubbornly refused to give their assent.

"Isn't it clear that Harry won?" Sirius asked. "It's how Malfoy said: Harry had his wand and Malfoy didn't. It's that easy."

"It's not," Harry said softly. "By the end of that duel neither of us had it under control anymore and Draco's shields were still intact."

"Actually, Harry, don't freak out, but they weren't," the older Slytherin offered. "You tore them down quite easily."

"But there was some resistance," Harry insisted.

"Your own shields most likely," Severus returned, "you always had a preference for doing absolutely contradictory things."

"Don't insult me," Harry snapped at him. "It's because of those shields you are still alive."

"I know," Severus gently took him in his arms, "thank you, Harry, but the fact remains that you sometimes do weird things."

"So do you," Harry chuckled.

"You just don't understand them," Severus scowled at him.

"No one does, genius," Harry teased him. "I don't understand half of your notes."

"You are not supposed to understand them," Severus' scowl darkened. "Now, defence. Why do you think you didn't win? Explain your distorted logic to them."

"In a real fight there would have been more people than just Draco and I. Provided it's a fair fight, Draco would have had people on his side, who might at anytime come to help him," Harry sighed. "They could have taken me out easily. I had absolutely no control left, I might have killed myself", his hand flexed around the small vial in his robe pocket, before slowly releasing it.

"But there would have been people on your side, too," Remus offered, "and Malfoy didn't look like he could put up much of a fight. So what you mean to tell us is that you were both losing."

"Yes, ten points to Gryffindor," Harry grinned at him before clasping a hand over Severus' mouth when the thin man made to protest, "Don't protest, Sevy. I need some reassurance after all the nasty things you said."

"You thought them up yourself. How is it my fault that you blame yourself for everything?" Severus grumbled, but didn't argue further as Harry pressed closer to him.

"I never heard of someone having more than once Patronus," Lucius said in awe, "and you have four. How is that even possible?"

"Patroni represent our protectors," Harry said softly. "They can either symbolise a person or a virtue or attitude you value above all else. I have more than one Patronus firstly because I use that spell quite often as it not only helps against dementors, but can also give you hope and confidence and therefore make you stronger, and a strong corporal Patronus is a good shield against most lower and mediocre curses; secondly, because I have more than one person I see as my protector."

"Did you always have that many?" Remus asked with interest and Harry shook his head.

"The stag was the first Patronus, then came the dog, then the raven and at last the dragon," Harry smiled a little. "They don't come every time and I also had a werewolf and two bears once. It mostly depends on what I'm thinking of when I conjure them, or who I need the most in that situation. I tried to get a Patronus of Voldemort once," he grinned, "but that didn't work out."

"Of course not, imp," Severus rolled his eyes. "I would sure like to know what memory you thought would get that result."

"I'm not sure you really would," Harry shrugged, leaning against him. "I've always got you though."

"I'm sure it was a big disappointment," the Potion's Master sneered. "Now, if you two will sit down, we can continue with this lesson."

"Come here, Harry," Lucius beckoned, pulling the chair next to him out for the younger boy, waiting until he had sat down before he took his hand. "Are you okay? As much as that display fascinated me, I was much more worried about you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Harry smiled at him, "I know that they don't really think that- mostly."

"About what Draco said, that you are the reason I divorced Narcissa," Lucius said quietly. "I know that it's not true. I'll divorce her as soon as possible and I will never love her, I promise."

"That isn't something I want you to promise," Harry argued softly.

"If I promise it or not, it won't change the future," Lucius stated. "I will never love her. I..."

"Mr. Malfoy, yes, I mean you, Lucius," Severus snapped at him. "I don't care if you want to exchange pleasantries or like to mutter to yourself, but I would appreciate it if you didn't do so in my lesson. I'm sure you especially could profit from learning a bit more about shielding spells as yours were always rather...mediocre. If Harry distracts you so much, I should maybe send him out."

"Can Dray come with me?" Harry asked hopefully. "I'm bored, Sev."

"That, I can see," the older man complained. "Tell me, is it just the subject or do you find my teaching skills so abhorrent that your are bent on failing both Potions and Defense?"

"I'm not failing," the blind boy protested, "and it's the subject that I don't like, though I dare say that if you had let me finish half of the potions you vanished because they weren't to your satisfaction, I would have done better in that class."

"And my classroom would have ended in ruins," Severus sneered. "Do you want to go out or not? This is your last chance."

"Can Dray come with me?" Harry repeated. "I don't want to be alone."

"Very well, but you'll come back after this lesson to get your homework," Severus sighed and Draco got up with a grin. "Stay in the castle."

"Don't play with fire, kill no one, stay away from Dark Lords..." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"...eat something, don't run in the hallways, use no magic..." Draco interrupted.

"...don't annoy the teachers, no pranks, be good..." Harry took over again.

"... and above all," they chorused, "eat no lemon drops."

Severus scowled after them as they left the classroom, snickering and grinning, Draco's arm around Harry's shoulders. The door shut with an audible snap and cut off their laughter.

* * *

**Happy late Hallowe'en to all of you! **

**I don't know exactly when I'll post the next chapter, even though it's already finished, because of all the aforementioned problems. Maybe, if I'm very lucky, I'll get internet at home this weekend and if I do, I promise to update immediately...**

**Some cheering-up and warming-up in the form of reviews would be very much appreciated...**


	21. Kabale und Liebe

**Disclaimer: Not mine... sadly!**

**Author's Note: Here you go, the next chapter. It didn't take that long, did it? Anyway, I have internet, but it's rather expensive at the moment, so excuse me that I haven't answered your reviews yet. I really appreciate them.**

_The chapter title is the title of a novel by Friedrich Schiller, a German writer and poet. Translated it means as much as "Intrigue and Love" and though you most likely don't know the novel and therefore can't judge it for yourself, I think it fits this chapter perfectly, although Schiller would probably be quite appalled (I think I heard him turning in his grave). The novel is about a young noble who falls madly in love with the daughter of a musician. The parents are against that relationship and start scheming. The noble is made to believe that his love is cheating on him and so he decides to poison her. He finds out that she has been faithful to him and commits suicide... I don't think that convinced you, but I'm the author and I can call my chapter how ever I please! No offence to Schiller or his novel intended..._

**Warnings: There will be some lime (I think) at the end of the chapter, but it's nothing to graphic and I just wanted to warn you so that you don't blindly stumble over it and choke on your lemonade...**

**Beta: Silver Lady, thank you!**

* * *

**21. KABALE UND LIEBE**

Music blared through the common room and if it weren't for the silcening charms it would have also blared through the whole castle. Harry had long since given up on identifying what kind of music it was. He had also given up on enjoying this party. His head hurt, his eyes and ears hurt even more, more than five people had tried to spike his drink with something far less innocent than mere alcohol, Lucius was accepting presents, dancing or talking with someone, and he hadn't felt so helpless in a long time.

He had no idea where everyone was. Sometimes he could hear James' smooth baritone telling a joke, followed by Sirius' bark-like laughter, but it was never enough to really locate them. Draco had left him too sometime earlier and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what he was up to, though he longed for nothing more than for him to come and take him away to somewhere where it was quiet and peaceful. But Draco wasn't there for once and he felt bad for being so selfish and wanting him to drop everything and come to his rescue. It's wasn't fair, he knew that, but he couldn't help it.

Harry was sitting in a corner, half hidden behind a sofa and the mantle of the fireplace, his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried against them. He had tried earlier to escape this party, but had been pushed from all sides and with all this noise his sense of direction was failing him. He felt miserable and if he didn't have to fear that he would seriously hurt someone he would have unleashed his magic or at least fired some spells off into the crowd. But he had once promised himself that he would never use his magic when he wasn't sure that he could control it. Of course, he wasn't particularly good at keeping that promise, considering his fake duel with Draco and his subsequent loss of control, but right now he still had enough control to avoid a repetition of that incident.

Nightmare had left as soon as she had discovered that there would be a party, when Harry had still thought that it might be amusing or at least bearable. Everything would be a lot better if Lucius paid at least a little attention to him, oh, and he had, in the beginning, but then about an hour or so ago he had become engrossed in a conversation with Avery and Harry thought it safe if he got himself something to drink and found one of his friends. The only problem was that for him it was impossible to find someone and now, after the unsuccessful attempt of flight, he was sitting here, trying to remember the twelve uses of dragon blood in order to distract himself from his growing feeling of panic.

"Hey Harry, there you are!" Lucius' voice suddenly appeared over the music and a tentative hand landed on his shoulder, rubbing slightly. "Aren't you feeling well? Why are you hiding here?"

Harry didn't react, only rocked back and fro a little harder and faster.

"Featherweight, come on, talk to me," Draco squeezed past Lucius and crouched down in front of Harry. "I'm here now, relax."

"It's so loud," Harry wailed. "Make it stop, please, make it stop!"

"Okay, Harry," Draco said, "I'm going to get you out of here."

He scooped down to lift Harry into his arms, but Lucius stopped him and instead picked Harry up himself, tucking his head under his chin as he got up and carried him to their dormitory, erecting a silencing barrier around the room after he had kicked the couple that had occupied Rudolphus' bed out. Lucius gently sat down with Harry in his lap and drew small circles on his back with his hand, pressing soft kisses to his forehead and his temples.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you, Harry," he murmured softly. "I've been looking for you through the entire castle. You should have told me that you weren't comfortable."

"I didn't want to spoil your fun," Harry whispered. "I couldn't find my way out of the common room."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, Harry," Draco carefully grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I should have known that this was too much for you."

"Not your fault," Harry mumbled. "Haven't felt so...blind in a long time, is all. I thought I would be fine."

"Can I get you something?" Lucius asked with concern.

"You should get back to your party, Luc," the black-haired boy sighed. "You were enjoying yourself, weren't you?"

"How could I enjoy myself without you?" Lucius asked back, slowly shaking his head. "I don't care about this party, I care about you, Harry."

Harry gave him a shy smile, followed by a sweet kiss. "Thank you."

"Would you like to stay here while I tell them that the party is over?" Lucius offered. "You could help me with my Braille if you want to."

"I rather thought I could give you your present," Harry blushed lightly as if sensing Lucius' raised eyebrow.

"I told you that you didn't have to give me anything."

"But I want to, and I think you will like it," Harry cocked his head slightly. "I'll give it to you later. In private."

"I see where I'm not wanted," Draco sneered, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Dray,...I didn't mean it like that," Harry protested, trying to reach for him.

"Then how did you mean it?" Draco asked in annoyance. "I have no desire to watch you two while you **exchange presents**...I'll put an end to this party for you. Have fun."

He didn't wait to hear anymore of Harry's attempts at meditation or appeasement. It wouldn't make him feel any better, the opposite actually, because the knowledge of Harry's misery would be added to his own and he was confused enough as it was. His life had gotten so much more complicated since they had gone to the past, which, he reminded himself, he should have expected. People were not supposed to mess around with time and, if they did, they should be prepared to take the consequences. He just hadn't expected the consequences to entail his own father snatching Harry away right from under his nose. His hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth and he felt like punching something or rather someone- like Lucius. Merlin knew what he was doing with Harry right now. Maybe he should have told Harry about the bet, it would have resolved everything. Sure, it would have hurt Harry, but that stupid bet would hurt him eventually anyway. Maybe it would have been better if he just got it over with. But he didn't and wouldn't. Not yet. Maybe he was hoping that Lucius would tell Harry himself, but all in all he knew that he just didn't want to be the one who told Harry. He didn't want to be the one to break Harry's already fragile heart. It was probably childish and petty to fear that Harry would see him differently if he was the one to tell him about the bet, but he couldn't help it.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those redundant thoughts that got him nowhere. He wouldn't tell Harry and would futilely cling to the hope that Lucius would come clean on his own accord and if he didn't, well, then he would think of something. Not the best plan, he knew that, but it would just have to work. Right now he had other problems. Like his father getting down and dirty with his Harry, though of course if he really was **his** Harry he wouldn't have this problem. Damnit all!

He surveyed the common room and all the dancing and partying people. It had been a good party, he couldn't deny that, he had enjoyed himself, even if he now regretted his inattentiveness to Harry, but he had to end this party and then separate Lucius and Harry.

Suddenly, as he spotted the four Marauders, he got an idea. Surely, Harry would like to spend time with his friends? Lucius would surely like to celebrate his birthday a bit longer, right? And what better way than a round of spin the bottle or truth or dare? His eyes swept over the Marauders and landed on another group, a plan forming in his mind.

It didn't take him long to convince them to participate and even less time to send everyone else away, though it earned him some displeased looks and surpressed curses, especially from Avery and Flint, who he quite rudely informed that they would have to find somewhere else to spend the night. He even managed to get rid of Wormtail, knowing that Harry would never relax while the rat animagus was around. Quite satisfied with the progress he had made from self-doubts and misery to his plan set in motion, he quickly collected some crisps and drinks and followed everyone to the seventh year dormitories.

Harry looked confused and Draco thought it was endearing and adorable, but then he became aware of Lucius scowling at him and he allowed himself a slow smirk, before he plopped down next to Harry.

"I thought it would be good to take your mind of things before you go to sleep," he explained with a small smile. "I don't want this day to end on a bad note for you. You have enough nightmares as it is."

"I guess," Harry murmured. "So what are we going to do?"

"Spin the bottle," James exclaimed, winking at Lily, who sat next to him.

"No, truth or dare!" Sirius argued, a mischievious look in his eyes.

"Why am I here again?" the older Severus spoke up, already having felt out of place when he had been chaperoning the party. "I have no desire to play either of those childish games and I don't see what you need me for if you can bother my younger self."

"How nice", the younger Severus retorted and the older version scowled at him.

"Stop complaining, Uncle Sev," Draco reprimanded him. "Your potions will still be there in two hours."

"That still doesn't mean that I want to spend my evening with a lot of teenagers who try to impress each other in hopes of being able to relieve their raging hormones and get in each others' pants, **Draco**," Severus sneered, pointedly stressing the blond's name.

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't deign him an answer and just rolled an empty bottle into the middle of the cycle they had formed.

"Youngest begins," he declared, "That means you, Harry."

"Rabastan is younger than I am," Harry protested, "and we still haven't agreed on what game to play. I don't feel like just randomly kissing people, half of which are related to me, adopted me or plan to adopt me."

"Truth or dare, it is then," Sirius triumphed. "I'll start."

Before anyone could protest, and James looked like he wanted to, he spun the bottle, tapping his fingers impatiently while it went around and around and finally landed on Remus, who looked mildly apprehensive.

"So, truth or dare?" Sirius grinned mischieviously, making Remus feel rather nervous.

"Dare?" he answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Okay, let me think. How about a little striptease?" the black-haired Gryffindor offered with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Certainly not," Remus argued vehemently, shaking his head. "You can forget about that right now."

Sirius pouted a little. "Truth then. How long have you have the hots for me, Remy?"

"I love you, Sirius," the werewolf ground out. "I don't have the hots for you."

"How long have you loved me then?" Sirius rolled his eyes, though he couldn't fight the faint blush that tainted his cheeks.

"You know that one night, after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in our third year?" Remus answered softly and Sirius nodded. "You were kind of drunk and I got you up to bed. That's when I realised it. You wouldn't let me go and I just thought that if I could hold onto you, I would be happy...Okay, my turn."

He reached for the bottle and gave it a gentle nudge so that its top pointed at the Potion's Master, who groaned and didn't wait for the Remus' question before he spat. "Truth, and I would really advise you not to ask an embarrassing question."

"Who do you like the least of the people in this room?" Remus asked after a bit of hesitation and the pitch black eyes swept of the group of students.

"Right now, Draco, because he dragged me into this. In general, Black," Severus sneered.

"Ha, I won again," Sirius exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at James, who pouted.

"That's so unfair. I deserve that dislike."

"It's stupid to hate someone who's dead, but if it helps, you come a close second in this time," Severus snapped, flicking his wand at the bottle, which spun and landed on Rudolphus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the brown-haired boy answered.

"Kiss someone of your choice," the older Severus didn't sound very motivated as he said this, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes as he watched the older Lestrange.

Rudolphus' eyes finally landed on the younger Severus and he slowly crawled over to him and lifted himself up a little so that he was at face level with the other youth and then deliberately leaned forward, his hands coming up to cup Severus' head. His tongue gently prodded at the other's mouth and the black-eyed Slytherin's lips parted a little, his own tongue snaking out to meet Rudolphus', who pressed a bit closer. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, though none of them was willing to give in and they finally had to separate for air.

The brown-haired Slytherin moved back to his previous seat with a satisfied smile on his face, making eye contact with the younger Severus while the bottle spun around and around. It finally landed on Lucius.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucius answered with a quick look at Harry, who was leaning against him.

"Well, since Lupin refused, I think you should do the striptease," Rudolphus grinned at him.

"That's unfair," Harry pouted, "This game is boring enough as it is. I won't see anything and I think that if anyone has a right to see Luc do a striptease it should be me. Besides, that was Sirius' dare so you should think of something else."

Lucius chuckled at that, kissing Harry's nose. "I'm glad you think so."

"Okay," Rudolphus looked pensive for a moment. "I want you to wear all your clothes inside out, for the rest of this game."

Lucius scowled at him, but after a quick look at Harry's smiling face, he got up and went into the bathroom to change.

"Don't forget the underwear," Sirius called after him and Harry burst out laughing, leaning against Draco, who put an arm around his quivering shoulders and summoned his camera from his trunk.

As soon as Lucius returned from the bathroom he snapped a photo, answering the older blond's glare with a cheeky grin. "Blackmail. Never know when I might need it."

"I'm sure I have baby photos of you," Lucius bit back. "Give me that photo."

"Oh, but you don't have them now, do you?", Draco smirked at him, lazily fanning the photo. "I think I'll keep it for a while. Besides, I was a really good looking baby. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

The older Severus snorted and all eyes turned to him, which made him roll his eyes. "What is it now? All babies do embarrassing things, that's as simple as making a sleeping draught."

"Can I have that photo, Dray?" Harry asked with a small pout. "I'd love to see Luc with his clothes on inside out."

"Sure, featherweight," Draco sighed and handed the picture over to him. "There goes my blackmail."

"You can make a copy," Harry offered, squeaking as Lucius pulled him back into his own side, kissing him roughly.

"No copies," he growled.

"Or else?" Harry questioned, still grinning.

"No copies and I will kiss you like that more often."

"Oh, and I suppose that's such a huge sacrifice on your part," Harry rolled his eyes, "spin the bottle, sweetheart, and I'll think about the copy issue."

Lucius obeyed, though he scowled at Harry's new pet name for him, and the bottle landed on Rabastan, who answered the question whether he had ever had a crush on a teacher with a simple no and then spun the bottle which landed back on Lucius.

"Just ask me a question, Rabastan," Lucius sighed, not wanting to risk to be separated from Harry again.

"What's the longest you've gone without sex, save your childhood of course?" Rabastan asked, looking truly interested.

"Five, maybe six weeks," Lucius shrugged, turning back to littering small kisses over Harry's face.

"But that's about as long..." Harry started. "Oh, you were talking about now, weren't you? You didn't have sex because of me?"

"Yes, but I don't mind," Lucius assured him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," the blond admonished him. "I'm having a very good time with you."

"Then...thank you", Harry smiled shyly up at him. "You know I appreciate it."

"I know, don't worry about it," he reached for the bottle again and gave it a small push, following the movement of the bottle until it stopped at James. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, since dare isn't really an option, if we don't want to bore Harry to death, how about we just stick to truths?" James suggested.

"No," Harry protested. "I don't want to ruin this game for you..."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Sirius laughed at him. "We all drank enough so that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to dare each other, anyway."

"But there are some questions we can't answer," Draco stated, his tone brooking no argument, "and some I'm sure not everyone wants to answer, so what about that?"

"Well, that's easy enough, isn't it?" Sirius arched an eyebrow. "If someone doesn't want to answer a question he or she," he inclined his head to Lily, who huffed in annoyance, "has to kiss someone."

"And you don't suppose that certain people," Draco briefly glared at his father before pointedly staring at James' and Lily's clasped hands, "would like nothing better than to have a reason to ravish each other? I don't think we'll get many answers that way."

"I'm sure you would be all for it if you had someone," James glowered at him.

"And I'm sure that if Lily allowed you to kiss her more often you wouldn't be so desperate for that opportunity," Draco retorted sharply.

"Would you please stop it?" Harry exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears.

"Sorry, Harry," Draco sighed, pulling one of his pale hands away so that he could hear him. "Maybe we should just call it a night, yes?"

"I won't leave you alone," Harry declared, reaching out to him. "I know that something is bothering you and I wish you would tell me, but since you won't..." he shrugged helplessly. "I'm trying so hard to understand you, Dray, and I'm worried...I'm still your friend, right?"

"Of course, my best friend," Draco returned gently. "That will never change, I promise."

"Then why won't you tell me?!" the black-haired boy all but pleaded. "Please, I'm confused and afraid...I can't lose you, Dray, please?"

Draco sighed, throwing a furtive glance at the others, who had decided to play "I never..." somewhere during the conversation and were busy downing drinks. "Harry, you will **never** lose me. Never, do you understand? I won't allow that."

"You won't tell me, will you?" Harry sighed and Draco chuckled softly, kissing Harry's fingertips.

"You know me too well."

"Apparently not well enough," the blind boy returned sadly. "Do you expect me to figure it out myself?"

"I'd be disappointed in myself if you did," Draco smirked. "Don't worry, featherweight. I'm okay."

"Liar!" Harry accused him quietly, before hugging him tightly, pulling himself closer to the other time traveller and burying his head in his chest. "I don't like to see you hurting."

"Well, you are lucky that you're blind then," Draco teased him and was promptly hit over the head.

"You are such an insensitive idiot," Harry told him earnestly and Draco felt like kissing him; instead he took a huge gulp of whatever was in his glass, affirming the question if he ever dated two people at once.

"Are you quite finished with your little conversation?" the older Severus sneered and Harry blushed faintly, moving back into his own place between Draco and Lucius, snuggling into the older blond, who put a possessive arm around his shoulders.

They played several rounds of "I never..." and when finally the declarations became so absurd or general that the game somehow lost its charm, they went back to playing truth or dare. By then, alone the posing of a dare sent Harry into a fit of giggles, which had both to do with the alcohol in his blood and with the hilarity of the dares.

Questions went back and forth until well after midnight and several more drinks were downed, James trying to find out what Lily liked and if he was among those things, Sirius trying to make Remus say that he loved him more than once, Remus trying to meditate between the Gryffindors and Slytherins whenever things threatened to escalate and to not fall prey to Sirius' charm, Rabastan trying to help his brother with his crush and trying to hide his grin at all the secretive glances, blushes and careful touches, Rudolphus and the younger Severus trying to be not too obvious in how much they liked each other, the older Severus and Harry trying to convince Draco to spill his secrets, Draco trying to make Lucius reveal the bet while at the same time trying to show Harry that Lucius was not the right one for him, Lucius trying to find out more about Harry and find reasons to kiss him. All had moderate success with achieving their individual aims, but when the last question had finally been asked, everyone, save for the Potion's Master, was rather inebriated or at least a bit tipsy, thanks to the unknown mixture they had been drinking.

"Do you still want me to give you your present?" Harry purred into Lucius' ear, who nodded eagerly and led the way to his Head Boy rooms, having to support Harry's slender form since he wasn't exactly stable on his feet.

"So, what did you get me?" he asked eagerly, after they had both landed safely on his bed, Harry sitting between his legs.

"Here," Harry extracted a wrapped package from his robes and handed it over to the blond boy, suddenly looking uncertain as he listened to the soft rustle of Lucius unwrapping it.

"What's this? Chocolate sauce? Erm, Harry, that's very...thoughtful," Lucius stared down at the plastic bottle, trying to make sense of it. "I'm afraid I missed the innuendo, could you explain it to me?"

Instead of an answer Harry took the bottle from Lucius and dribbled some of the liquid chocolate onto Lucius' hand. He then brushed his hair out of his face and gently took the chocolate covered hand between his own smaller ones, before timidly flicking out his tongue and tasting some of the chocolate. Nibbling, suckling and licking, he cleaned the whole hand, emitting surpressed groans and moans from the silver-eyed Head Boy.

"That's the general idea," Harry smiled, having heard the sounds coming from Lucius, his voice a little slurred. "Happy Birthday, Luc."

"I think I like my present," Lucius grinned down at him. "So, what is going to happen to the rest of the chocolate sauce?"

"You can put it anywhere you want, just not...you know, down there. And I want you to keep your underwear on..." Lucius silenced him with a kiss.

"That is more than enough for me," he assured him, caressing his cheek. "Why don't you get comfortable while I think of where to put this, hm?"

"Okay," Harry nodded and summoned his pyjamas before he disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

When he returned, Lucius had gotten rid of his shirt, tied his hair behind his head and laid out on the bed, his fingers sliding through the chocolate on his stomach, spreading it even more. "Come here, Harry."

The black-haired boy only hesitated a moment before he timidly crawled onto the bed, reaching out for the blond, who carefully pulled him closer, until Harry sat astride his hips. The younger boy leaned forward, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips before he gently pressed them to Lucius' collarbone, tasting the smear of chocolate there before letting his lips wander over to Lucius' nipple, latching onto it and startling a deep groan from the blond.

"Yummy! I love chocolate," Harry suddenly giggled after he had cleaned half of Lucius' chest, licking his own fingers, wriggling to get more comfortable and unintentionally rubbing against the older boy's erection.

"Harry...," Lucius moaned, drawing out his name and his hips jerking up to get more friction. "Harry..."

Harry giggled again, before making a long swipe over the silver-eyed boy's chest, dipping his tongue into Lucius' belly button where some of the chocolate sauce had gathered.

"All cleaned up again," Harry declared proudly and Lucius chuckled.

"I'm clean again, but you on the other hand..." he rubbed over the hem of Harry's pyjama that were stained with chocolate, noting all the brown spatters on the soft cotton and the dab on the tip of his nose.

"Oh," Harry cocked his head to the side, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"Yes, oh, Harry. I think you need to get changed before you can sleep," Lucius told him. "Or do you want me to do a cleaning charm?"

"No, no cleaning charm," Harry shook his head, trying to slip out of his pyjama top, but instead losing his balance and falling off the bed.

"Harry," Lucius exclaimed in shock, realising that perhaps Harry was drunker than he had first thought as Harry started to laugh uncontrollably. "I think you really should sleep now."

"Noooo," Harry whined, latching onto him. "Don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired. Mmh, you smell so good..."

"Okay, I guess that clears up which kind of drunk you are," Lucius sighed, mildly amused.

"I'm not drunk," Harry protested, swaying slightly as the blond helped him up.

"No, not at all," Lucius chuckled. "Come on, let's get you into bed so that you can sleep it off, though of course you are neither drunk nor tired."

"Don't mock me," Harry pouted, playing with the blond's hair. "How come you're not drunk, anyway? That's not fair."

"I'm just able to hold my drink better than you," Lucius told him with a small smirk. "Shall I help you with your pyjamas?"

"Yes," Harry hummed, putting his arms around the blond's neck and nibbling on his earlobe, "please, Luc, help me feel good, please. I'm ready. You don't have to wait anymore."

"Harry, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Lucius half-heartedly pushed Harry away from him. "I don't want you to regret it later."

"You don't want me," Harry sniffed. "I thought you wanted me...I'll be good, I promise...They said I was good."

Lucius mentally winced, not wanting to compare their relationship with what they had done to his delicate boyfriend. "I'm sure you are and of course I want you, sweet one, but this is not how I want you..." Lucius argued, lovingly kissing Harry's wrists. "Please, don't feel rejected."

The blind boy seemed to ponder his words and he took the chance to clean Harry's clothes with his wand and tuck him into his bed.

"How can I not feel rejected, Luc?" he finally whined. "I want to have sex now and if you don't want to I'll find someone else."

"Harry," Lucius tried to reason with him, confining him in his arms, "I want you and I want to have sex with you, but not like this. Never like this. This is not my style, I don't need to force my lovers to my bed and I don't need to get them drunk either."

"So you think I'm not good enough for you," Harry accused him, "because you think that I need alcohol to not be afraid."

"In this case I think so," Lucius sighed, brushing a stray lock out of Harry's face before softly kissing his nose and licking off the chocolate; Harry giggled. "I had a great birthday and I enjoyed your present more than any of the others and I enjoy holding you in my arms. I'm glad for you that you aren't afraid right now, but when we sleep with each other I want you to be sober and not afraid and not drunk and not afraid. And I want to get to know you beforehand and I want to know exactly what you like and what you don't because under no circumstances do I want to remind you of them. I've waited too long and worked too hard to gain your trust to just throw it away for one drunken night."

"Too many words," Harry complained. "I'm drunk, Luc, I can't con... conce...conce...listen to you for so long."

The blond laughed, placing a kiss on Harry's hairline. "So you finally realised that you're drunk?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled, "and I don't like sober people."

He turned his back to Lucius, who was once again chuckling, and wiggled to find a comfortable position.

"Luc?" he finally asked, lying still.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Harry mumbled, "I might be drunk, but I'm still sober enough to appreciate it. I think I love you, Luc."

With that he wriggled once more, pressed Lucius' hand to his chest, so that Lucius had no choice but to stay, and fell asleep, snoring softly.

Lucius sighed, trying to get comfortable, spooning around his smaller boyfriend. It seemed that he had made his decision. He hadn't succumbed to the temptation of taking Harry and use his temporary fearlessness to his advantage. There went the bet, there went his reputation, there went everything that characterised him. He groaned softly, not because he regretted his decision, but at the realisation that whether he fulfilled the bet or not would have little consequence for how hurt Harry would feel if he ever found out about it.

He brushed a kiss over Harry's still slightly chocolatey lips. "I love you too, Harry, and I just hope that you will still want me around when you find out what I did."

He had never meant those words as much as he did then.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try to hurry, if you review...**


	22. Interlude

**Disclaimer: For some reason (okay, I was bored) I read a few of my previous disclaimers and one was a bit confusing, so, well, I though I should make this clear once more: I don't own the characters used (except for Nightmare) or the places mentioned or anything that you recognise from the books written by J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I know, once again it took me quite a while to get this up and I won't bore you with excuses (though I sure have many). Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**A huge thank you to Silver Lady, who not only betaed this chapter for me, but also pushed me to write it, thus the title...**

* * *

**22. INTERLUDE**

Harry groggily turned around, groaning as his whole body, his head especially, protested against the change of position. He tried to keep as still as possible, trying to find out where exactly he was and how he got there.

_Bed_. That was the first conclusion he reached. A really nice, warm, soft bed at that, which told him that he was definitely not at the Dursley's or with Voldemort, two major plus'.

_Arm. _An arm was around him, draped over his stomach. Harry stiffened immediately, holding completely still as the person behind and around him shifted a little and held a bit tighter onto him. _Where the hell was he? Who was that?_ He thought that the second question was much more urgent and he futily raked his brain, trying to find the answer, but the only result of that was that he got a massive headache. The person behind him shifted again, before suddenly sitting up, and Harry had the unpleasant feeling that he was being watched.

He couldn't take the uncertainty anymore.

"I suggest you stop staring at me at once and while you are at it why don't you get lost?" he hissed testily, clenching his hand into a fist while trying to breathe regularly.

"Someone is in remarkably bad mood today," Lucius chuckled, still looking down at the younger boy, "and I assure you it's not me."

"Luc," Harry breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into the covers of the bed. "It's you."

"Of course it's me," Lucius stated haughtily. "Who else would I be?"

"Don't know," Harry shrugged. "You would've freaked out as well if you found yourself trapped underneath the arm of someone you don't recognise...What was your arm doing around me anyway?"

"Holding you?", Lucius offered with a sly grin. "Should I demonstrate...?"

"No, idiot," Harry snapped at him. "I want to know how we got in that position and whoever gave you the idea that we had reached that stage of intimacy."

"You," Lucius said clearly, though he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach; he had gone too far, even though he had stopped himself sooner than he had wanted to. _Damn!_

Harry's brow creased in confusion or perhaps anger and Lucius had to restrain himself from worrying his lip or twisting his fingers or starting to babble. He didn't want to lose Harry! And really, he had done nothing wrong (in this case at least). He had rejected Harry's advances, hadn't he? He had played the perfect gentleman. It just wasn't fair that he should pay for being nice for once.

"I was pretty drunk, huh?" Harry asked quietly, finally having sorted out his thoughts.

Lucius chuckled, sitting back down on the bed, and tugged on Harry's hand, pulling him into his lap. "Yes, you were drunk and definitely pretty."

"Merlin, Luc, that was a stupid pun," Harry shook his head, wincing immediately. "Ouch!"

"You just can't appreciate the finely nuanced humour in it," Lucius gave back, carefully pulling Harry's head to rest against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I scared you this morning, it never occurred to me that you might not recognise me or know what happened."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry protested, blushing lightly. "In fact your reaction was great, especially yesterday night. Thank you, Luc."

"No problem," Lucius replied generously, kissing Harry's neck. "I'll get you eventually."

"So sure about that, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry teased him.

"Yes, absolutely," Lucius grinned, pinning Harry under him, "and I still have some of that chocolate sauce left..."

"Merlin, no," Harry paled drastically, putting his hands over his mouth before rolling out from under him and hastening to the bathroom where he promptly heaved up the contents of his stomach.

Lucius couldn't contain his smirk, though he wasn't all too happy about Harry's escape, but the thought of Harry's grumpy face and the way he had snapped at him was much too cute, and he wouldn't waste his time dwelling on the disadvantages this hangover brought with it.

"Feeling better?" he asked in amusement as a ruffled Harry appeared again.

"Have you ever been trampled on by a herd of hippogriffs?" Harry groaned.

"No," Lucius gave back, watching as Harry searched for his clothes.

"Me neither, but I think I now have a rather good idea what it would feel like," Harry complained, dropping down next to Lucius, giving up on finding something to wear. "I'm never going to drink again."

"That would be a pity, since you make for an adorable drunk," the blond smirked, ducking Harry's hand.

"Can't you at least pretend that you didn't find my plight amusing?" Harry whined. "I really don't feel good."

"Okay, sorry," Lucius gave in, gently scooping Harry up and putting him under the covers once more. "Why don't you try to sleep a little more while I try to find an anti-hangover potion for you? I'm sure I can persuade Severus to give me one."

"Hate potions," Harry mumbled petulantly. "Don't want to take a potion."

"What do you want me to do then?" Lucius sighed, brushing a strand of black hair out of Harry's pale face.

"Don't know," the younger boy admitted. "Just make me feel better."

Lucius sighed, studying the smaller Slytherin, who had buried himself almost completely under the covers so that only his unruly head of black hair peaked out from under them.

"Don't stare at me," Harry pouted, tiredly swatting his thigh. "You are making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Lucius murmured absentmindedly, surprised as Harry suddenly sat up.

"You are apologising an awful lot today," Harry scowled at him. "Is that merely a because of absentmindedness or a sign of a bad conscience? Is there something you'd like to confess, Lucius?"

"What?" Lucius spluttered, jumping up and trying to appear rightfully offended. "Since when am I not allowed to apologise anymore? I'm trying to be nice and considerate and what not because you **asked** me to and instead of being at least a little grateful, you get suspicious because I apologised a few times!"

_Shit! _Luciussnapped at himself. Harry was right, he **was** hiding something; he **did **have a bad conscience, and instead of doing the right thing and telling Harry what he had done, he made sure that Harry would feel bad about being able to read him like one of his Braille books. Harry was right, it was uncharacteristic for him to apologise at all, much less three times in a row. When had he become so transparent?

"I'm sorry, Lucius," Harry whispered, reaching out for him, but Lucius only glared at the offered hand. "I am grateful, very grateful and I shouldn't have mistrusted you...But usually you don't apologise very often, and it surprised me. Please, don't be angry with me. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"Now who's apologising. Maybe you have a bad conscience," Lucius sneered, biting the inside of his cheek as he saw the miserable expression on Harry's face.

"Of course I have a bad conscience, Luc," Harry tried to smile at him. "I've been very unfair to you. I should never have accused you of hiding something from me, when you've been so good to me. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Please?"

_You have done nothing wrong, there is nothing to forgive,_ Lucius desperately wanted to say those words, wanted to confess everything, wanted Harry to understand, wanted him to still love him, but the words got stuck in his throat as his courage once again failed him. He was a coward. He couldn't tell Harry what he had done. For a moment he almost wished that Draco had ratted him out, then at least he would have someone to blame, but he knew that he was the only one to blame for this mess.

Not Severus, who had proposed the bet, because he could have easily refused. Not Draco, because the other blond was only looking out for his friend. Not Harry, because Harry was perfect and because Harry deserved better than this. Only himself. It was all his fault and he had no illusions: someday he would pay for this.

He had no reason or right to snap at Harry like this, only because he felt bad. It was time he mustered up at least a shred of decency and stop this stupid argument. Somehow his words didn't come out like he had wanted them to; they were harsh and still accusing.

"Fine," Lucius relented, sitting back down next to Harry, who instantly grabbed for his hand, intertwining their fingers, "but don't say something like that again. The least you can do is trust me."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Luc," Harry sighed, not trying to defend himself, and thinking to himself that the blond was protesting just a bit too much.

He reprimanded himself immediately afterwards. He was doing it again! No wonder Lucius was angry with him. Lucius certainly didn't deserve that kind of treatment! He was being irrational, unfair, ungrateful, paranoid, stupid, annoying and idiotic!

"Harry, somebody home?" Lucius asked in annoyance, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face_- What the hell was wrong with him?_ "You don't learn, do you? Now you are ignoring me again!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, feeling like the worst person ever.

"Hey," Lucius was finally able to reign in his temper and noticed that he had overstepped the border between playing the wounded boy-friend that might get some guilt-induced compensation and hurting Harry. "Let's forget about it, alright? No harm done. Forgive and forget."

"It's not okay," Harry sniffed. "I'm a lousy boyfriend."

"Yes, but you are **my** lousy boyfriend", Lucius smirked at him, gently kissing the tip of his nose. "I don't plan to give you up. I think I'll keep you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to," Lucius gave back simply. "Because you are the only one I want."

"Yes, but why? You could find someone better than me, someone who would give you everything you want, someone who has no issue with trust, someone who doesn't ignore you, someone who..."

"Someone who isn't you," Lucius finished for him, trying to find the right words to make his little mystery understand. "I could find someone else. I'm good-looking - you don't see that; I'm rich - you don't care about money; I'm a pureblood - you think that blood isn't at all important; I'm powerful, but you are more powerful. I could find someone who likes me because of all those qualities, but you like me because of something else, something only you see in me and which I can't really see in myself. That's the reason why I want to keep you, even though you sometimes ignore me or push me away or can't trust me. I doubt I could find someone who makes me feel like you do, makes me want to be a better person so that you won't someday decide that I'm not good enough for you," he took a deep breath. "I love you, Harry."

He waited with bated breath for Harry's reaction, he didn't dare to move, could barely look at the black-haired boy, lest he find something he didn't want to see: amusement perhaps, shock, embarrassment, discomfort.

"... love you too." His head whipped around and before he had time to really register those words he had almost jumped on top of Harry and was kissing every patch of skin he could reach, most likely scaring Harry half to death.

He finally pulled back enough to give Harry room to breathe, taking in the smaller boy's flustered appearance. "You really love me?"

"Yes, Luc," Harry gave back, his heavy breathing and sweaty palms not only due to the passion of Lucius' insistent kisses. "Would you mind getting off of me? You are kind of crushing me here..."

"Sor... Yeah, sure," Lucius bit his tongue, rolling to the side and instead pulled Harry into his lap. "You really do?"

"That's what I said," Harry smirked, "and if you hadn't smothered me almost to the point of suffocation, I might have been able to elaborate on the point why I do and maybe it might even have come out as nice as your declaration of love. I'm afraid now you'll have to believe me without that."

"That's okay," Lucius chuckled, "since actions say more than words anyway...and I fully intend to get some action now."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Harry smiled apologetically at him, "but I still don't feel too great and my head is about ready to explode...or maybe implode. I'm sure it will be unpleasant and messy in any case."

"Fine," Lucius relented, kissing Harry good-bye and getting up. "I'll let you get some more sleep then and you can come and find me later. I'll be in the common room, okay?"

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, already half-asleep. "I'll miss you. Love you."

"Love you too," Lucius replied. He then stayed a bit longer, watching over Harry's sleep, before he finally tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and got dressed as quietly as possible.

Then he made an effort to wipe the silly grin off his face and slipped out of the room, making sure that the door was shut firmly, and then took his time in getting to the common room. He had nothing to get to in any case, just homework, annoying future-wives, even more annoying future-sons, nosy future-ex-friends and noisy fellow Slytherins. Definitely not much to look forward to.

He was just turning into the corridor where the entrance to the Slytherin common room was situated when he spotted Nightmare, flying straight towards him. He barely had the time to duck before the dragon darted past him, one of her claws tearing a hole into the shoulder part of his robes. An angry screech echoed along the hallway.

Lucius straightened up again, scowling after the unfriendly creature, but didn't really think anything of it. It was a well-known fact that Nightmare couldn't stand Slytherins in general and Malfoys in particular.

Nightmare felt like ripping something to shreds, she felt like setting something on fire, she felt like killing the whole castle and doing a victory dance on the mass grave filled with their remains (well, as much of a victory dance that a dragon could make). She felt trepidation, uncertainty, dread, but most of all she felt an all-consuming anger. How dare they? How dare that waste of human flesh make a bet about her Harry? About getting her keeper to sleep with him? As if Harry would ever do that!

She snorted, still flying at full speed to reach her human. And the cheek of the blond-haired menace that had already attempted to drown her! To not tell Harry, to try to rule his life for him as if Harry couldn't take care of himself! Harry could take care of himself, she knew that, and if he couldn't, Nightmare was there for him. He didn't need Draco or Lucius, he didn't need someone else to meddle in his life. Draco should have known that, should have known how much Harry hated it if someone was deliberately keeping things from him, whether it was "for his own good" or not. This wasn't for his own good. Harry needed to know so that he wouldn't do something foolish.

The next stroke of wing was a bit weaker, irregular, throwing her slightly off balance. Harry wouldn't do anything foolish, would he? She would be there to prevent that. Yes, Harry didn't love the older Malfoy anyway. There was nothing to worry about. He would scream and rant and hopefully kick their asses, but he wouldn't do anything foolish. She wouldn't let him!

She screeched angrily once again. Those blonds would pay! And Harry would be okay, he was stronger than Draco gave him credit for, he was stronger than all of them.

The dragon knew where the Head Boy rooms were and also knew that she couldn't get through the password-protected entrance and so she shot out of a window and flew alongside the castle until she found the window she was looking for, which was thankfully only partly closed, though, she thought with amusement, a really spectacular entrance with shattering glass wouldn't be amiss either.

/Little master,/ she hissed, hopping onto the bed where she could make out a small human-sized lump under the covers/wake up, Harry./

/What is it?/ Harry's voice was slurred with sleep, but he was on alert immediately. /Did something happen? Is everyone okay?/

Nightmare gave a dragon-sigh, small swirls of smoke coming from her nostrils as she perched on Harry's up-drawn knees, hoping that her weight might be able to keep him settled for at least a bit.

/I have to tell you something and you won't like it,/ she hissed as soothingly as possible, seeing how Harry's muscles knotted, his whole posture tensing.

/What is it?/ Harry asked softly, nervously.

/I overheard a conversation, shouting match really, between Draco and the younger Severus,/ she told him as gently as possible. /It was about you./

/What did they say?/ Harry's hands twisted in distress. /Did I do something to upset them?/

/No, it's more that Lucius did something,/ Nightmare snapped, barring her white teeth and flicking her tongue out angrily. /Blondie has got a bet going about you./

/A bet? About what?/ Harry stuttered, his voice sounding kind of wheezy as if he was having problems breathing.

Nightmare thought that it was good sign, Harry didn't question her, didn't doubt her. That meant that he still didn't trust Lucius completely, hadn't fallen for him. Good.

Nonetheless, she softened her voice even more (sometimes, the fact that she had to **hiss** to communicate wasn't at all helpful, especially in situations like this). /He bet that he would get you to sleep with him within two months, after your arrival that is./

/What...? That's not true!/ Harry suddenly shouted. /He wouldn't do something like that! He loves me! He doesn't care about sex, he cares about me! You're lying!/

/I'm not lying,/ the dragon protested, digging her claws through the cover and into Harry's knees. /I heard it. Draco knew about it, too. The little greasy-haired poisons-stirrer set him up to it and he thought that you might have done something last night and that if not that you would soon enough. He wasn't happy and the stuck-up blond scumbag said that you certainly hadn't and that he would take care of it that you wouldn't either. That's what I heard, little master./

The small blue dragon watched helplessly as Harry's face crumpled, his shoulders sagged, and he began shaking violently in silent anguish. She carefully hopped onto his shoulder, wrapping herself around his neck and rubbing her scaly head against his smooth cheek.

/Lucius said that he... He lied, didn't he?/ Harry finally whispered more to himself than the dragon; by now his blindfold was soaked with tears.

/He did, loveling,/ Nightmare agreed, though she wasn't sure what Harry was talking about.

But the fact remained that they had all lied to him and they had hurt him. Her small heart pounded with fury and pain for her little keeper, the one that had brought her up almost on his own, fed her with mashed fish and vegetables, kept her warm in the night when she missed the warming, fiery breath of her mother.

Oh, of course, Charlie, the redhead with the large calloused hands, had found her after her mother was killed by a huge mechanical monster with steaming nostrils that the humans called a train, and when she had been nothing more than a lizard with an unusual colour. He had built her a little nest, made sure that she was always surrounded by happily crackling fires to keep her warm and made her feel not quite as lost, had finally found food that she liked and had bandaged her wing when she got in a fight with one of the other dragon babies. She was certainly grateful for all of that, but Charlie took care of so many dragons that she was hardly more than a number on his checklist.

But then she had found Harry, or maybe he had found her, or maybe they had just found each other... No, thinking about it, she was pretty sure that she had found him and she mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. It had been her idea to hop into Charlie's bag when he went home for the weekend, mostly because she was bored and because she didn't like the other dragons. And once she was safely out of the hoard, she had slipped out of the bag unnoticed and went exploring, finding a scared young boy who hid himself in the darkest corner of a small room, trying to convince the ground to split up and swallow him whole, or in pieces; Harry hadn't seemed to care about the details very much right then. She hadn't either, but her heart had went out to the little human.

She had never seen someone cry before, but she understood that there must be have been something wrong with him to have water running down his cheeks. Actually there had been a lot wrong with the human being in front of her: He was much smaller than any of the workers in the hoard, his eyes were covered by a bandage, which had struck her as very inconvenient, and despite the baggy clothes he was wearing she had been able to make out more gauze wrapped tightly around his wrists and dark bruises on his pale skin.

She had approached the little figure, hissing a small greeting, though she didn't expect to be understood. But she hadn't wanted to startle and possibly frighten the human boy. Instead she had been the one to be surprised when she was answered in parseltongue. After they had settled the matter of who she was and that she was not in fact Voldemort but a very good-looking and of course smart dragonet, and after Harry had calmed down some, they had talked and Nightmare had decided then that she would stay with this little human because he needed her and because all dragons need something to treasure.

She had taken care of Harry (sometimes feeling more like a teddy-bear than a dragon) and helped him to get over his fears and to find his way around despite being blind, but in return he had taught her how to hunt her own food, had helped her learn how to fly and to duck curses and spit fire, he had told her everything she needed to know about wizards and their strange kind of magic. They relied on each other.

/Nightmare.../ Harry's voice trailed off in a sob. /Tell me again./

/A lot of good that will do,/ Nightmare hissed, unable to contain herself. /It won't change the facts if I do. They are still lying, cheating, stupid, inconsiderate bastards, who should be be chewed out./

/You're right,/ Harry's voice was suddenly emotionless and it scared Nightmare more than anything had ever scared her before (not that she was afraid of anything really - she was a dragon after all!).

/Little one, you don't mean that, do you?/ her anger faltered slightly, not because she didn't wish every bad thing on those that had hurt her Harry, things that had been used to punish criminals or people thought to be criminals, but because she knew that it would destroy Harry if he really lost it like that.

Harry wasn't like that. Harry didn't set out to hurt people or get his revenge on them. That was her job. She was the vindictive dragon who made sure that people never made the mistake of hurting Harry twice, she didn't care about consequences or was interested in listening to excuses. Harry was - usually. That he wasn't now was a bad sign.

/Let's go!/ Harry stood up, getting dressed with a swish of his hand and Nightmare felt the magic crackling around him, controlled, but angry, oh-so-angry. /I think it's time Draco told me what he has been trying to hide from me, Nightmare./

* * *

**Okay, the next two chapters are already written and betaed, so I'll post again tomorrow at about the same time... Hope I still get some reviews until then, but I guess, you have a right to be a bit angry at me, so I'm only cautiously optimistic... #grins#**

**Sorry, for the cliffy...**


	23. The Problem With Dreams

**Disclaimer: No, not mine! #sniff# But it's Christmas soon, so maybe Santa Claus will grant my wish this year #lookshopeful#**

**Author's Note: Yay, next chapter for you and I still got so many reviews! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you, Silver Lady, for betaing.**

**Warnings: (Mentions of) rape, child abuse, sexual harrasment, suicide attempts... You have been warned!**

**

* * *

**

**23. THE PROBLEM WITH DREAMS**

The Slytherin common room was deathly calm, the atmosphere filled with electricity, or probably magic, all eyes were on Harry and Draco and Lucius, who stood a bit to the side.

"When did you plan to tell me?" Harry's voice reflected the atmosphere in the room, tense, cold and threatening. "When did you plan to tell me that your father had a fucking bet going about me, Dray?"

"Harry..."

"For how long have you known? For how long have you been keeping this from me?" Harry's voice rose over Draco's pleading tone. "Tell me, why did I have to learn from Nightmare about this?"

"It's not like that, Harry," Draco begged. "Listen to me!"

"I would have loved to listen to you, if you had told me about this earlier," Harry snapped at him. "How often have I asked you if there was a reason I shouldn't trust Lucius? How often did I ask you if it was okay for you? How often did I ask you if something was bothering you? How often did you lie to me?!"

"Featherweight..."

"Don't call me that!" Harry hissed at him. "Don't you dare act like you care, like you are my friend when you played me all along!"

"That's not true!" the blond pleaded.

"Really, Draco, I guess, I'm jumping to conclusions then, am I? Maybe Nightmare is lying to me, is she? And she only came up with this story because she was bored and because she doesn't like you," the black-haired boy returned sarcastically, Nightmare perched on his shoulder, rubbing her head soothingly against Harry's hair. "Most likely I'm overreacting, right? Because it's normal for your best friend to arrange for your boyfriend to break up with you..."

"I wanted to protect you," Draco burst out. "The bet was cancelled a long time ago. I thought it would be better if you never learned of it."

"Who gives you the right to decide something like this for me?" Harry snapped at him. "And protect me? From what? Do you think I would just sleep with him? Do you think I wouldn't make sure that he loves me and that he wants my best beforehand? Since when is it you who decides whom I can trust and whom I'm allowed to love?"

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I should have warned you," Draco returned softly.

"This is not about Lucius! I don't give a flying shit what he thought he could do. This is about you, Draco! You promised to always be there for me, to always tell me the truth, to always respect my wishes. So what if he made a stupid bet about me? He had his chance, he lost me, bad luck. But you should have been on my side. You should have told me immediately and not treated me like an underage child! You should have let me handle this. Who gave you the right to pry into my private life anyway?"

"I know my father, Harry. I knew he couldn't be serious about this..."

"I am serious about this," Lucius exclaimed and was swiftly ignored.

Harry sobbed once. "That's how you see me? Merlin, why did I ever trust you...?"

"Harry..."

"No, I'm not finished. Not only didn't you tell me, no, you also planned for Lucius to break up with me, after all this time, isn't that true? This bet started six full weeks ago and I'm guessing that you knew about it since you got here and now you think it has gone far enough? Now that I finally learned to trust him? What the fuck were you waiting for? I could accept it if you had put a stop to it immediately and hadn't told me, but no, you waited until I fell in love with him. Some kind of protector you are!"

"I was afraid!" Draco exclaimed. "I thought you would blame me!"

"Well, now I blame you!" Harry replied viciously. "I thought I could trust you and when you said it was nothing, I thought it was at least relatively safe, but instead of being hurt by one Malfoy, I'm hurt by both. My best friend! The one who promised me that I would never be used again and the one who told me that he wouldn't betray me and who fixed me up just to break me again. You are no better than Ron!"

Draco gasped. "I'm not like that Weasel! I would never allow that to happen to you!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Harry sneered. "It was my decision to take that for him. It was my decision to lose everything for him. You all say it's so bad what they did to me and you are horrified and disgusted and what not and none of you **understands**. I trusted Ron, like I trusted you, he was my best friend, my first friend and he betrayed me. For what? I don't know. Why did you betray me, Malfoy? I don't know either, I guess it wasn't such a good decision after all to trust you. Seems I'm not made to have friends or love."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco carefully took a step forward, ignoring the hissing dragon.

The younger Slytherin raised his hand, pointing it at Draco and curled his fingers as if to strangle him. The blond gasped, dropping to his knees, his hands pressed against his chest and futily trying to pry away the invisible hands that closed around his throat and were soaking up his magic.

"Never come near me again, never speak to me again or I'll drain you of your magic and leave you in the Muggle world so that you can learn your real worth," Harry hissed at him, before turning to Lucius. "You disgust me, Malfoy; you both do!"

In the same moment as he released Draco he conjured up a bluish, transparent gigantic fist that soared towards Lucius and hit him square in the stomach, making him double over in pain, coughing up blood. Harry brushed past him, opening the secret passage way and strode through. Draco made a weak attempt to follow him, but before he had crawled more than a few steps the wall had closed once more. Nonetheless he fought to his feet, supporting himself against the sofa and made a valid attempt to cross the common room.

"Where are you going?" Lucius' voice sounded strained and he was pressing a hand to his stomach, the other wiping away the blood.

"I have to find Harry," Draco panted.

"What? Haven't you listened to him? It will be best to leave him alone until he has calmed down," Lucius exclaimed, taking a step towards his son.

Draco glared at him, not answering, and much too slowly made his way to the entrance.

"Talk to me! At least one of you talk to me! You get that whole tirade and all I get is a, 'You disgust me!', and a fist to the stomach?" Lucius grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell is wrong with you two? **I** made a mistake, you are an annoying extra, if anything, and still I'm barely spared a glance."

"What exactly are you complaining about?" Draco hissed at him. "You had your fun and didn't have to face Harry's wrath, now go on, fuck someone else, that's the only thing you care about anyway."

"I care about Harry!" Lucius argued. "I care about what happens to him, but I also care about you. You are my son."

"What a joke! You don't care about anyone but yourself and the only reason you might be worried about me is that you could lose your heir and might have to sleep with mother again," Draco laughed bitterly.

"You are my son," Lucius repeated, a bit shocked at Draco's reply. "I might not be a good father, but that doesn't mean that I care any less about you than is appropriate," Draco snorted and Lucius decided to change the subject. "Harry just drained you of a part of your magic and threatened to take away everything and you still want to follow him?"

"And what if he does?" Draco spat. "That is not important, don't you see? **I **made a mistake, despite what you might feel like thinking, and I will not let Harry pay for it."

"Why should Harry pay for it?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"Because he's Harry," Draco said simply, shrugging off his father's hand. "Either you help me find him or you get out of my way."

"I'll help you," Lucius declared, "I really do care about him."

"Yes, I know," Draco said painfully, allowing the older blond to support him. "We need to tell Severus about this."

"Fine," Lucius nodded before he turned to the other Slytherins. "If you see Harry, hold him."

"Of course," Severus sneered, "after all we all have a death wish."

"You certainly have if you don't do as I say," Lucius snapped at him.

"So sorry, Lucy," Severus mocked him, "but he is far more impressive than you."

"He wouldn't hurt you," Draco stated.

"I beg to differ," Severus scowled. "It was I who put forth this bet. I'm certainly in his bad books now."

"We really don't have time for this," Draco snapped, resolutely stepping out into the corridor and walking as fast as possible to the Defence teacher's rooms, fervently knocking against the door.

The Potions Master had paled drastically by the time the two blonds had reached the end of their story, his hands clenching into fists. "You idiots, Salazar knows what Harry will do now!"

"We have to find him!" Draco pleaded.

"**We** don't have to do anything," Severus sneered at him. "You will stay away from Harry. You have hurt him badly enough because of your stupid pride."

"This has nothing to do with pride," Draco snapped, returning the older man's glare, but before he could defend himself further, Nightmare seemingly broke through the wall, giving a distressed screech and took a hold of Potions Master's robes, trying to drag him to the secret passageway through which she had come.

Severus followed her without hesitation, almost slipping on the wet floor as the wall closed behind them before Draco or Lucius could follow. The way seemed endless and with each step he took the dread that had took a hold of his heart as soon as he had seen Nightmare rose and tenfolded.

Finally they reached an underground, stony hall, ghostly illuminated by an eerie glow that seemed to come from the walls that rose and rose and had no end in sight. And there in the middle, so small, so pale, lay Harry's motionless form in a puddle of his own blood that smeared over his translucent skin.

"Harry!" his voice echoed around the hall as he dropped to his knees next to the broken boy, bedding his head in his lap. "Why did you do this, you idiot boy?" he murmured, watching sorrowfully as the deep red liquid spilled from his cut wrists, already slowing down.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Harry's voice was but a whisper. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You could never disappoint me," Severus whispered back, regaining a bit of hope, seeing that there was still a bit of life left in Harry. "I love you. Is that not enough for you? I want you to fight."

"I'm so tired of fighting," Harry whimpered, the situation reminding Severus all too much of his actions when he had saved Harry the last time. "I'm tired of building up my hopes and my life and my dreams once more only to have them destroyed and trampled on later."

Severus didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to heal Harry's wrists and scooping the light boy up into his arms. "You not only gave Draco a promise but me as well. You may break your promise to him since he broke his promise to you, but I expect you to keep your promise to me."

Harry didn't protest and Severus hated the role he was once again forced to play. The role of the insensitive, stubborn, selfish git, but he would not lose Harry.

By the time he had reached his rooms, Harry had lost consciousness and hung limply in his arms as he coaxed a blood-replenishing potion and a sleeping draught down his throat. He snapped for a house-elf to hold watch during his absence and then went to his lab to get more potions. Nightmare lay curled around Harry's neck, serving as a pillow and carefully began to clean away the blood that had smeared over his face, giving the dragon equivalent of a soothing purr while she did so.

For the first time, she didn't hiss at the Potions Master when he came back in, watching him with knowing, sad eyes as he poured potion after potion down Harry's throat, rejoicing in every nuance of colour that returned to the pale cheeks.

"Come on, Harry," he whispered, pushing one of the black strands of hair behind Harry's ear. "Don't do this to me now. Fight a little, only a little, I will do the rest, but don't give up on life. I will make sure your dreams come true and I'll set Draco and Lucius right. You know they are also only human, they make mistakes too. Draco loves you, you are everything for him. Both Malfoys are infatuated with you and I'm sure they regret what they did. And I'm sorry I proposed that bet, Harry, though it was my younger self. I never wanted to see you hurt again. Come on, Harry, imp, little one. What do you think your godfathers will do to me if you die on us now?"

Not even that got a reaction from the unconscious boy and Severus sighed deeply, at a loss of what to do. His potions stock was running short and he knew that Harry would need more potions than he had at the ready. Even now he could feel how Harry's blood pressure had fallen again, his pulse slowing and weakening. Harry must have lost more blood than he had anticipated and one blood-replenishing potion was simply not enough to sustain him.

"Nightmare," the dragon raised her head tiredly, "I need to fetch some help. Will you keep a watch on Harry?"

She nodded decisively and flicked her forked tongue at him as if to encourage him, for once showing something else than abhorrence. With a last kiss to Harry's forehead, that seemed to be ice cold under his lips, he left for the Great Hall with fast and long strides, his robes billowing behind him like usual.

Draco's head snapped up as the Potion's Master swept into the hall and nearly jumped up from his chair to enquire about Harry, Lucius hot on his heels.

"Step out of my way and stay away from Harry," Severus hissed dangerously before Draco had even opened his mouth, "or I won't guarantee anything."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Draco asked boldly, tilting his chin upward in defiance.

"I really feel like punching you right now," Severus glared at them, "you royally fucked up."

The fact that Severus, ever stoic Severus, used such harsh words made it all too clear how dire the situation really was and Draco's blunt fingernails dug into his palms so hard that they drew blood.

Severus pushed past them, taking his younger self by the arm and dragging him up none too gently. "You will make those potions," he sneered, pushing a list into his hands.

"Hey, let go of me," the younger Severus gave back in a biting tone. "Do them yourself."

"Stop acting like a petulant child," Severus snapped at him, noting that he couldn't muster up more patience for himself than for other students. "You caused all this and you will bear the consequences. If Harry dies I will never forgive you. Now go. You can use my lab."

His grip tightened considerably and his younger self hastened to comply as the taller man walked over to the Gryffindor table, once again ignoring the two blonds.

"Potter, a word if you please," Severus stood hovering over the eating Gryffindor, scowling down at him with his usual disdain. "It's important. Black, you should come too. Miss Evans?"

"Did something happen to Harry?" James asked nervously and Severus gave a short, sharp nod.

"Can we come, too?" Rudolphus and Rabastan cut across Severus' way as he strode through the hall once more. "We want to make sure Harry will be okay."

"For all I care," Severus barely spared them a glance and swept from the hall back to Harry, who still lay unconscious and motionless in the huge, black, satin-covered bed.

Nightmare didn't raise her head from Harry's neck as the whole group came into the room. Lily immediately rushed to her son's side and took his fragile hand into hers, her eyes clouding with tears as she noticed the tightly wrapped bandages around his thin wrists.

"God," she whispered, "did he try...Why?"

"Again?" Rabastan asked and Severus head snapped up. "What do you know about it?"

"Draco said that Harry tried to commit suicide three times," Rudolphus answered.

Severus' shoulders slumped minutely. "Four times. Draco doesn't know about the last one. Five attempts if you count this one."

"But why?" James asked, gobsmacked. "He seemed so happy!"

"He was," Severus sighed, "but Lucius had a bet going about getting Harry to sleep with him. Draco knew about it and didn't tell Harry."

"I'll fucking kill him!" James exclaimed, cracking his knuckles and jumping up. "I'll fucking kill them both!"

"You will do no such thing," Severus pressed him down on the bed again. "Harry needs you right now. Do you think I would have fetched you if it wasn't vital? And for something as petty as revenge? Think about your son and not about your wounded pride."

"But what can I do?" James asked helplessly.

Instead of an answer Severus walked over to his cupboard and extracted a securely wrapped package before sitting down on a chair next to the bed. He carefully unwrapped it and revealed a rather worn photo album and Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Why do you have that?" James exclaimed. "It's mine!"

"It belongs to Harry now," Severus sneered at him, "and I have it because I brought it with me from the future. Harry seldom uses it anymore. Nonetheless, it's his most prized possession. Do you know why? Not because it's handy and rare and expensive, no, Harry couldn't care less about that. It's precious to him because it belonged to you, because it's about the only thing he has still left of you," he handed the photo album to James. "Hagrid made it for him, there are photos of all of you in it. He used to look at it quite often."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Professor?" Lily asked while her shaking hands caressed Harry's face.

"Harry's deepest wish is to have a family," Severus sighed. "He wants to be loved and nothing anyone does can replace the love of his family in his eyes. Potter, listen very carefully, because I will not be forced to repeat it: Harry is suicidal, he went through a lot and I'm just not enough for him. Harry is like a son to me, but I will never be able to replace you or Black. You are reincarnated perfection for him and I'm only a sinner whom he has to redeem. He needs you. With every suicide attempt a part of him died and I fear that after this one there's not enough for him left to survive if you don't give him new hope."

"What's with me?" Sirius asked. "Why am I so important for Harry?"

"Because you are his godfather and you are the only father figure he ever knew. He idolises you and in his eyes you are faultless or very near it. He trusts you more than anyone else. You are his only recognized family and you seemed to be able to relate to him much better than any of us could," Severus' gaze was piercing as it fixed on Sirius.

"I never tried to commit suicide," Sirius protested, glaring at the Potion's Master.

"Then you did a credible imitation," Severus stared at him, "because you were about the only one he talked to about his feelings. Face it, Black, you were able to understand him and I sure would like to know how you were able to do so without experiencing it yourself."

James threw a sharp look at his best friend, who lowered his head. "What are we to do?"

"Just be there, talk to him and hope that he will wake up," Severus sighed.

"Can you tell us what happened to him?" Lily asked softly. "I mean what made him suicidal?"

Severus groaned, running his hand through his long hair before sighing in resignation, and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, getting out some more photos. "That's Harry after we got him back from the Dark Lord."

Lily's hands shook so badly when she saw the photos that they slipped from her grasp, fluttering to the floor. James picked them up and gasped softly as he saw the bruised and battered form of his son curled up on a clean white hospital bed. Sirius threw a look over James' shoulder, holding onto his best friend as he too saw the pictures. Harry looked so small, his cheekbones much too prominent and the bones of his shoulders protruding through the thin hospital gown, his hair was matted and cropped short, probably because they had to heal some head injuries. The bandage around his eyes was missing and you could see the blue, red and violet swellings and bruises that marked the pale, pointed and thin face. A lot of bandages and gauze covered the emaciated body and blood was seeping through them, contrasting with the stark whiteness of the bed and the room.

"What did they do to him?" James whispered.

"Look where the most blood is," Severus advised him, his voice strangely husky.

The hazel-eyed boy's gaze wandered over the photo, coming to rest on the blood-soaked pyjama pants. "Merlin, no!" James whimpered. "They raped him? Why wasn't I there? Merlin, no!"

"I'm sorry, Potter," Severus said gently. "Do you understand now? Harry is coping better with it than can be expected, but..."

James gave a jerky nod, crawling into the bed beside Harry and Lily, who had tears streaming down her face as she pressed Harry against her chest.

"Merlin, I need to...I can't...I have to...," Sirius jumped up, looking sick and oddly frightened, his eyes jumping from James' tear-stained face to the door, before he ran out the door.

James buried his face in his son's hair, pulling him closer to his body, one arm wrapping around Lily's silently shaking shoulders. "Why do you have those pictures?"

"To remind me how fragile Harry really is and how much better he deserves," Severus didn't rise to the half-accusing tone. "I have them so that I don't hurt Harry with my stubbornness or bitterness. Fetch me when he wakes up."

The Lestrange brothers followed him out of the room, a bit unsure what they should do now. "Should we go?"

"You are the reason Harry kept his sanity," Severus looked at them. "Without you both he wouldn't have survived the time of his captivity. He said that more than once. I think he would want you here. I have to check on some potions."

His younger self was studiously preparing the ingredients for the next step and for a moment he just watched himself, wondering if that was how others saw him: a recluse, a loner, and nothing more than a Potion's prodigy.

"If you are so fond of looking at me you might want to buy a mirror," the younger Severus sneered, stirring the potion counter-clockwise. "I'm almost finished, by the way."

"Good, Harry will need those potions soon," Severus nodded, walking over to the two cauldrons, one of which contained a new batch of Wolfsbane Potion, the other holding another potion for Harry's eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," the younger Slytherin said softly after a prolonged silence. "I thought Lucius wouldn't manage it anyway, and that Harry would never learn of it. He only had two months and they had as good as passed the deadline."

Severus kept silent and his younger self tensed, lowering his head.

"We all make mistakes," the older Severus finally said. "It's just that those mistakes seem to affect Harry more than others."

"Why is it that everyone likes him? I mean first Lucius has the hots for him and now also Draco and half of the remaining Hogwarts population. And, with the few exceptions of the likes of Avery, everybody falls over themselves just to get a smile from him. You as well. You even adopted him and let him hug and kiss you...What's so special about him?"

"Do you have to ask? Don't you like him?" Severus smirked a little.

"He's okay," the younger man agreed reluctantly, "but I don't understand why. He's so strange and never does the things you expect of him, he meddles in other people's business, he's demanding, emotional, cheeky and a damned little smart-ass. Why does he get away with it all? If I acted like that, I would be several heads shorter soon after."

The Potions Master laughed softly. "It's curious, isn't it? And to be honest, I don't know the answer either. He always means well and he cares about everyone and maybe that why everyone is compelled to care about him as well. He's just Harry...Let's get this potion done."

They worked on finishing the potion in perfect unison and as the older man corked the potion, the younger one asked. "Can I ask... You know, this one Defense lesson, when Harry..." he trailed off unsurely.

"You want to know with whom I'm engaged," the Potions Master smirked.

"Is it so unusual?"

"No," Severus returned, "but I guess you know already, don't you? That game of truth or dare was rather revealing, wasn't it? It's time you muster up a bit of courage."

"Did you?"

"Yes," Severus smiled almost dreamily (a very big almost of course, but if you used a lot of imagination you could surmise it).

"Maybe I should ask him out," the younger man nodded pensively, "but first I want to make sure Harry gets better. Any other potions you need?"

"Not right now."

"I think I'll take my leave then, I don't think Harry needs two of us," the younger Slytherin declared. "Tell him that I never meant for this to happen."

"Let's hope he already knows," Severus sighed and walked back into his bedroom, past the Lestranges, who sat on the sofa talking in hushed voices.

While Severus was administering another blood-replenishing potion and was just about to check Harry's vitals there was a loud knock on the door and Rabastan opened the door. Sirius, who was supported by Remus, entered.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you like that," Sirius said softly, looking at James, whose red-rimmed eyes watched him with concern.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Siri?" the slightly older boy asked, using the old nickname. "You know I'm your best friend and I will not think any less of you if something happened to you."

"I did try to take my life once," Sirius murmured, sinking down on the bed next to James, who put an arm around his shoulders without letting go of Harry, "when I was eleven, shortly before I got my Hogwarts letter. Father thought I wasn't admitted to Hogwarts because the owl was late for whatever reason. They planned to abandon me somewhere in the muggle world, disinherit me, wipe out my whole identity as if I had never existed. There was a storm raging when father dropped me off his broom. I broke my arm on the fall and..."

"It's okay, Siri," James tightened his hold on his friend, whom he had never seen to look so helpless, and moved him between Harry and himself so that he could comfort him better.

"I was afraid, I was scared out of my mind. I had never been in the muggle world before, much less after dark and all alone. Well, I wish I had been alone. Merlin, they...there were some men, beggars, thieves, pimps, I don't know, all of them drunk and stinking and dirty."

"Did they...?" James whispered.

"No," Sirius exclaimed, "but they made stupid comments and tried to touch me and kept touching themselves in front of me, I don't know what would have happened if... My father came back soon after, my Hogwarts letter had arrived after all," his voice which had been soft and shaky grew bitter and sarcastic. "I guess, it was too much to ask for an apology or a nice warm 'Welcome back, son'. That's why I hate them so much, Jamie, and why I made sure that I can find my way around in the muggle world."

"Merlin, Siri, I never knew...," James whispered.

"Good," Sirius stated. "I wanted to keep that to myself."

"But you seem so... You are so different than Harry, I never saw you shy back from touch."

"I was never raped, James, never. And I always thought that when I'm the one touching that I could regain my control," Sirius explained, chancing a quick look at the werewolf. "No one can hurt me as long as I'm the one in control. Harry does the same, Jamie, he sets the rules..."

"You should have told me, Siri," James insisted. "We could have helped you..."

"I needed to help myself, James," Sirius explained. "I never realised until then how dependent I was on my so-called family. I thought about taking my life when I went back home because I realised that I was nothing to them other than a handy tool, a way for them to polish up their reputations. I'm dispensable and they don't give a damn about me."

"But I do," James said forcefully, "Marauders stick together, Siri, forever your family."

"I know. I'm glad that that house-elf saved my life," Sirius stated. "My parents didn't care about the reasons either, they were just glad they had avoided a scandal."

"We'll give them a scandal," James smirked conspirationally, "and before you try to take your life again you'll come to one of us, understood?"

"Okay. Besides, I'm over it. Just old memories," Sirius grinned. "Now let go of me, you are not my type. And don't worry, Jamie, we'll fix Harry."

"Thanks," James gave a weak smile in return before once again wrapping himself around Harry and Lily, "and you'll stay with us on Christmas. My mum already set up rooms for you and Harry."

Severus looked up, startled, before taking a deep breath. "Would it be possible for me to come as well? I don't want to leave Harry."

"What makes you think you would be welcome?" James glared at him.

"Don't forget that I have custody over Harry," Severus glared right back, "and should I decide that Harry will be better off staying at Hogwarts, he will stay at Hogwarts. I will not beg, Potter, and whether you want to believe me or not, Harry loves me also."

"Let him come," Sirius said softly, nudging James, before he allowed Remus to embrace him. "At least ask your parents. Harry needs all the help he can get and someone familiar won't hurt either."

"Fine, I'll ask them later," James grumbled, "but only because of Harry."

"Of course, only because of Harry," Severus scoffed, "as if I want to spend time with you, Potter."

* * *

**#gulp# #shiftsnervously# #squeak# R... Review?**


	24. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowlings owns all the characters and places from the Harry Potter universe. I doubt, she would share with me...**

**Author's Note: Hey again, thanks for your reviews and wow, no one wanted to kill me #lol#! Erm, yes, next chapter, hope you like...**

**Another huge thank you to Silver Lady, hope you don't have too much trouble with the new chapters...**

* * *

**24. ROAD TO RECOVERY**

"Harry," Severus said softly, not sure if the small tremor of Harry's hand meant that he was finally awakening.

"Sev?" Harry's voice cracked and violent coughs wracked his delicate frame.

"Shh, little one," Severus carefully lifted Harry up, setting him on his lap. "I know you hate me right now because I kept you from dying, but I promise I will make it worth it, if you fight just a little, if you give me a chance to help. I will not disappoint you."

"It hurts so much," Harry sobbed, waking James and Lily, "and I don't understand. Sev, I just don't understand."

"Harry," Lily took her son's face into her hands, crying softly, "I'm sorry I pushed you onto Lucius. He seemed to like you so much and you liked him too. I thought he would be good for you. I'm so sorry."

"It's not because of Lucius," Harry whispered, "and I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired."

"Don't shut us out, okay?" James pleaded. "Sirius and Remus are also here and the Lestranges are in the next room and we all want you to get better."

"But I don't want to get better," Harry returned scathingly. "I don't want to, but of course no one gives a damn about what I want."

Sirius gave James a sign, wordlessly asking him if he could talk to Harry alone for a moment. The others reluctantly left the room and Sirius took Harry in his arms.

"Do you remember what you told us about our fears?" Sirius asked softly. "That they could paralyse us but also make us stronger?" Harry nodded weakly and Sirius continued. "Why do you let your fear control you, hm? Why do you allow one negative experience to rule out all the others? Why do you give up on all of us, when it was only Draco who deceived you? You still have us. Remember your great godfather and all those others?"

"He is...was my best friend, Siri," Harry sniffed, "and he kept something like this from me. He made me believe that everything was okay, that his weird behaviour had nothing to do with Lucius. He lied right to my face!"

"That was wrong of him, kiddo," Sirius assured him. "You have every right to be angry with him, but why does this anger have to end in self-destruction?" he carefully rubbed his thumb over Harry's bandaged wrists. "Why do you punish yourself, why do you punish us? Harry, James was close to a nervous breakdown, Lily couldn't stop crying, Remy had his hands full with keeping me from murdering them and bawling my eyes out... Snape, he's looking worse than ever because he has been brewing so many potions and changing your bandages and watching over your sleep. I don't want to lose my godson, Harry, I can't lose you."

"It hurts so much," Harry sobbed. "I want it to stop, Siri. I want it to stop!"

"Then let us find another way to make it stop. I found another way to deal with the pain: my friends," Sirius urged him gently. "Let **us** be your other way. What the Malfoys did was unforgivable, but that doesn't mean that you have to give up on life completely."

"I trusted them and Lucius...he was so good to me. I thought he was serious about this, I thought he really loved me, or at least a little."

"I'm sure he does, Harry, and I'm sure he will regret this bet for the rest of his life. I hope he does, because no one messes with the cub of a Marauder. Don't make me regret it for the rest of my life that I didn't protect you better!"

"You don't have to protect me," Harry argued weakly.

"I'm one of your Patroni so I think that it **is** my duty to protect you. You are my godson and Remus' cub. I will always be there to protect you...if you allow it."

"I never want to see either of them again, I don't want to talk to them and I don't even want to hear their names," Harry said finally, "and I don't want to talk about what happened either."

"As good as done," Sirius promised. "Now how about we go over into the living room, eat something and annoy Snape by crumbling food all over his sofa cushions?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry smiled weakly, holding onto Sirius as he was lifted up.

"You'll see, it will be great. Christmas is in only one week and we'll all stay at the Potter Manor. Remy will be there too, because it's the full moon and it's safer for him to roam the manor grounds than to romp around in a muggle neighbourhood. It's started snowing too, so we can have a snowball fight once you are feeling better."

Harry just nodded tiredly, sagging against Severus when Sirius put him down. "I remember my promise, Sev, I won't disappoint you again."

"You never did, Harry," Severus returned. "I don't expect you to be perfect because to me you always will be."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always, Harry, I will always be there," Severus vowed, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "You just concentrate on getting better and I'll do the rest."

"Okay," Harry sighed.

"You can congratulate me, by the way," Severus whispered conspirationally in an attempt to cheer Harry up. "My younger self finally got up the nerve to ask Rudolphus out."

"About time," Harry smiled weakly, snuggling into him.

"Are you cold, Harry?" the Potion's Master asked, already pulling a blanket around Harry's petite form.

"Mione will kill me," Harry murmured, "because I missed school again."

"Don't worry about her now. Eat something, okay? And then it's back to bed for you," Severus declared.

"I'm not hungry," Harry whispered.

"And that's not really relevant, Harry," the black-eyed man said. "You will eat something."

Harry lowered his head, hunching his shoulders and as Severus tried to pull him close again he winced and shied away.

"Harry..."

"I know that I have to eat," Harry said softly. "You don't have to justify your decision."

"You know that I mean well, don't you?" Severus asked carefully, squeezing Harry's hand. "Here, I got you Thai food. You like Thai, don't you?"

"Thank you," Harry barely ate half of the already rather small portion before he went back to bed with hugs from everyone.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table locked between his parents, Sirius and Remus, silently eating his breakfast. He could hear the clatter of cutlery and the loud chatter around him and he could feel all the stares on him too. Severus was watching him from the teacher's table, no doubt making sure that he took his potions and ate his breakfast, Rudolphus and Rabastan were also watching him, most likely for the same, or at least similar reasons, Remus stared at him with fixed concentration, just waiting for the right moment to refill his plate or pour him some more pumpkin juice, Lily was watching him so that she could help him with everything he could perfectly well do for himself, James was so concentrated on acting normal and not staring that it was almost worse and Sirius cast him furtive glances between his enthusiastic talk about the holidays. But the worst were the pale-blue and silver eyes across the Hall, watching him, piercing him, and hurting him.

The arrival of the post-owls briefly disrupted the stares and Harry sighed in relief before one of the hundreds of owls dropped something next to his plate and gave a loud screech. The eyes turned back to staring at him with full force and he set the card on fire without even touching it. He knew what it would contain, anyway: false apologies, false pleas for forgiveness, and far-fetched explanations. He didn't need that, he had enough imagination on his own.

"Can we go?" Harry pleaded and James immediately stood up, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I think the carriages should be here already."

"Yeah, let's go," Sirius exclaimed, inconspicuously and not at all gently pushing Draco out of the way, who tumbled to the floor.

Remus stepped over him, kicking him down once more as he made to get up. "Stay away from Harry," he snarled and barred his teeth at the blond and then followed the others.

"Severus, please, let me explain," Draco grabbed the Potions Master's arm. "Let me talk to him and apologise to him."

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Severus scowled down at him. "It was his condition and **I** will not break my promise."

"Okay, I deserved that," Draco admitted ruefully, "but I won't give up until Harry forgives me."

"Draco, have you really seen Harry today?" Severus asked, "Have you noticed the bandages around his wrists? How seldom he smiled let alone laughed? You will do more harm than good if you don't leave him be. I assume you can stay with Lucius during the holidays?"

"Yes, but...," Draco had paled drastically at Severus' words, finding his suspicions verified.

"Draco, I will not discuss this further with you," Severus turned away. "I told you what I think, you told me what you think. I trust that you can look after yourself so I will look after Harry."

"You are angry with me."

"No, Draco, I'm just worried about Harry," Severus sighed. "I'll see you after the holidays," he gave him a slightly awkward pat on the shoulder and then made his way through the snow-covered lands surrounding Hogwarts until he reached Hogsmeade where he enjoyed a warm butterbeer (finally free from judging eyes) and then apparated to King's Cross Station in time to watch the Hogwarts Express enter the station.

He walked over to one of the waiting couples, recognising them from old photos and the many times he had seen Potter being wrapped in their hugs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Severus Snape, Harry's guardian at the moment. I'm very grateful that you're allowing me to stay at your home during the holidays."

"You are quite welcome, Professor," Amy Potter smiled warmly at him while he shook hands with Michael Potter. "Friends of Harry are always welcome. We really embosomed him when we met him two months ago."

"Harry is quite a likeable person," Severus agreed sourly.

"Runs in the family," Michael grinned, making the resemblance to his son and grandson strikingly obvious, and put an arm around his wife's slender waist.

Severus took them in with the practised ease of a spy. Michael was tall and muscular, similar to James in build and in almost every other way too. His hair was just as unruly and pitch black as that of the other two Potter men and he had the same straight nose and slightly narrow face. He looked much like James had looked shortly before his death and only his eyes were a greenish blue instead of James' hazel.

Amy was slender and even Severus had to admit that she was very attractive with her fashionably short hairstyle, her expressive dark brown eyes and her pale, flawless skin. But in spite of her petite frame, she radiated strength and power, much like Harry. Her eyes, though warm, returned his scrutinising gaze until they shifted to land on her son, lighting up immediately.

"Jamie!" she gushed, pulling him into her arms, ignoring his meek protests. "Look at you! You've grown at least another ten centimetres! And I see you have used that cleaning lotion I gave you..."

"Mum!" James squeaked, horrified. "Would you stop it?! I'm not a baby, but feel free to mother Harry, if you must."

This comment served to divert her attention to the small boy, who was leaning comfortably against Severus, looking tired. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy to see you again! You look a bit peaky, but don't worry, we'll fix you up in no time. How are you feeling, dear, hm? You know that suicide is never a solution, don't you? It's an easy escape and Potters are never cowards. Next time, you'll come to us and we'll find a solution together. Understood?"

"There won't be a next time," Harry said softly, menacingly, and Severus' arms around him tightened- he understood what Harry was implying: Next time it wouldn't rest at a suicide **attempt**. "Thanks for having me."

Amy's brow furrowed, but she didn't comment, instead turning to Sirius, also engulfing him in a hug, while James received a manly pat on the shoulder from his father.

"Oh, Sirius, you get more handsome with every day," Amy chuckled, "but maybe a little less hair gel would do too?"

"Afraid not, Mrs. P.," Sirius grinned at her. "Not everyone is blessed with so much indifference that they can stand walking around with an owl's nest on their head," he grinned at James, who made a theatratical bow. "By the way, you look fabulous yourself, not a day older than seventeen."

"Oh, Sirius," she shook her head ruefully, "your compliments used to be more believable."

"Ah, I know, Mrs. P., but how can I compliment you when all I think about is my dearest Remus?" he grinned winningly at her, tugging Remus forward. "You have to blame him."

"How could I?" Remus was also enfolded into a hug. "Not now when he finally managed to capture my little baby's heart. Welcome to the family, Remus. I invited your parents for tea this afternoon, since they couldn't come to the station. I think there were problems with the major."

"Yes, Mum told me about it. They need to meet with him to get a building license for that greenhouse Mum has been dreaming of for years," Remus said softly. "It's really nice of you to let me stay during..."

"Oh, hogwash, dear," Amy smiled at him. "You know you are always welcome. And Merlin knows the manor is big enough. I hate it when it's so empty."

"Let's go, darling," Michael interrupted her gently. "Can you all apparate?"

"Harry can't," James returned, looking over to his son, who had buried his head in the folds of Severus' robe.

"I could take him, but I've never been to Potter Manor," the Potions Master stated.

"Then I'll take Harry," Michael offered, "and you can apparate alongside with Amy."

"No!" Harry sobbed. "Sev, don't leave me."

"Harry, calm down, imp," Severus carefully enclosed his arms around him. "I won't leave you. I'll be right behind you."

"No, no, no, don't leave me," Harry sniffed. "You'll leave me."

"Harry, your grandfather will be there," Severus assured him, "and your grandmother, and your father, and Black, and Lupin, and me too. I promise you, we will be there. What are you so afraid of, imp?"

"You won't be there and he will and they will hurt me and they will hate me," Harry cried. "I will be right back with him."

"Never, Harry," the black-haired man's arms tightened around the slight boy. "How about you go with Bla...Sirius, hm? Would he ever hurt you? And Nightmare can come with you too."

"She hates apparating, you know that," Harry whispered. "She already flew ahead.

"But you will be safe with Bla...Sirius."

"I'll never hurt you, pup," Sirius vowed. "Come here, okay?"

"You will not be hurt, I promise," Severus kissed his forehead. "I'll apparate now and when you and Bla...Sirius come, I will be right there waiting for you. Trust me?"

"Sorry," Harry whispered, reluctantly moving into Sirius' protective arms.

"Nothing will happen, Harry," Sirius murmured soothingly when he felt the other boy tense as he heard Severus and Michael disapparate.

"Okay, dears, let's go," Amy clapped her hands, quickly shrinking all their trunks and putting them away. "Everyone ready?"

"It will be fine," Sirius murmured before he apparated away, Harry trembled in his arms as they reappeared and he had trouble keeping him upright. "We are there, Harry, nothing happened."

"Harry, I'm here," Severus pulled him back into his arms, hoisting him up. "You did well."

"No, I didn't," Harry murmured, still fighting tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't put yourself down, little one," Severus rebuffed him gently, "you are still my imp. You'll always be."

"What does it look like?" Harry asked softly, snuggling into the older man. "Describe everything to me."

"Very green," Severus looked around with a sneer. "Either your family is Irish or Slytherin...Or maybe they're just nature enthusiasts."

"The latter," Michael offered. "Welcome to Potter Manor by the way. My family has been tending to these gardens for generations."

"I've never been here, have I?" Harry asked softly.

"No, Harry, you were born at Hogwarts and after that your family moved to Godric's Hollow," Severus said softly. "You'll get the keys once you are of age. Bla...Sirius has them at the moment, I think."

"I wanted you to describe it," Harry reminded him, nudging him with slight impatience.

"Yes, cheeky brat," Severus scowled at him. "Let me see. Looks pretty decent."

"Sev," Harry whined, "a bit more detail, please, and try not to run everything down."

"Fine. The walls of the Manor are made of a dark stone and ivy-swathed. The North side is completely covered with ivy and moss and some of the windows are grown-over, there are also some bay windows. It has three stories and a part of the roof is walkable. There are a lot trees lining the way to the entrance and there seems to be a pond behind the Manor. Is that enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry nodded. "It smells nice."

"You should come here in the spring," Amy stated. "It smells great with all the flowers blossoming. Now, everything is covered in snow. I'm just glad the Manor's magic allows the plants to survive the winter, but now come in, dears, I'm so excited about showing you to your rooms. Jamie, Sirius, stop that snowball fight at once!"

"I guess you want me to carry you," Severus muttered, sighing as Harry nodded. "Then come on. Just be glad that you are so light- not that you shouldn't eat more."

Harry only grumbled into Severus' hair, letting him carry him into the manor.

* * *

**More than 500 reviews! That's so great! Feel free to add some more #grins#...**


	25. Ivory Tower

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe doesn't belong to me, but maybe Santa Claus will drop by and bring one of its characters for me... #looks hopeful#**

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long wait and I also apologise because this chapter is not betaed, simply because I'm too impatient to wait any longer and my beta might have already sent me the chapter, but I can't find them and well, I'll repost it once I have it...**

**I don't know if you have noticed, but I revised my profile, put information on updates for this story on it, added a nice little poll, concerning my new story,... things like that, so if you are terribly bored you can go there. **

**Now, Merry Christmas! and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

31/12/07: Thanks to jharad17, this is now betaed! Thanks a lot!** **

* * *

**

**25. IVORY TOWER**

"And here are your rooms, Professor." Amy pushed a door open, revealing a rather Slytherin-looking room, with a comfortable king-sized bed, cherrywood cupboards and green curtains. "We were not really sure what you would like, so feel free to redecorate. The door to the left leads to the bathroom and the door to the right leads to a laboratory."

"Oh, no, now you've done it. We won't see Sev at all now," Harry groaned, and Sirius and James high-fived.

"All the better!"

"Be grateful that I do those potions for you," Severus sneered.

"We are grateful for many things," James declared. "Come on, Harry, let's leave the elderlies to themselves. I'll show you to your room. It's in our wing, isn't it, Mum?"

"In your wing, yes," his mother nodded. "Don't forget the tea with the Lupins later on..."

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. P!"

James grabbed Harry's hand, after he had reluctantly slid from Severus' arms, and Remus was grabbed by Sirius. Then the two of them were dragged through the Manor.

"Slow down, guys," Remus admonished them, forcing Sirius to slow down, simply by stopping and putting his foot down. "You are going to make Harry fall."

"Oh, sorry." James looked slightly sheepish, putting an arm around Harry's waist. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and they continued on a much more sedated pace, until they reached the rooms for each of the four boys. James' room was of course the largest. He liked to call it the "Master suite," though it was traditionally the room of the Potter heir and consisted of three adjoining rooms, a bathroom and a walk-in closet, where the house-elves were already sorting out his clothes, sending the used clothes down to the laundry room. The three rooms were a bedroom, a study and a kind of living-room, where all his toys used to be stored, but which now only held audio equipment, his collection of Quidditch journals (and other journals that were more private - of course well hidden and to his defence very few in number), his Quidditch equipment, some comics and some board games, smartly hidden in the cupboards and shelves that lined the walls. Everything was very bright and infused by light and the room was dominated by a very Gryffindor colour scheme.

Sirius' room was connected to James', though not through a regular door, but rather one of the many secret passageways, of which the two leading Marauders prided themselves on knowing all. His rooms were, if possible, even redder and more golden than James', and many lions decorated his walls, the bed-sheets and even the carpet. The parts of the room that were not red or gold were decorated with a variety of other colours that mismatched more often than not. Nonetheless, Sirius seemed to be very content with his rooms and proudly showed them off.

Remus' room was situated across the hall from Sirius' and was decorated in soft creme colours and woods. It consisted of just the bedroom and a bathroom, but was still very generous and a lot less offending to the eye than all that red and gold. Sirius suggested with a wink that they should share rooms, which caused James to put his hands over Harry's ears and push him into the next room away from the happy couple.

"I hope you like it," James murmured.

"I can hardly tell only from standing on the threshold, Dad," Harry teased him softly. "Don't be nervous, okay? I'm sure I'll like it."

"I just want it to be perfect," James muttered. "After everything... I just want you to enjoy your stay here and get better."

"I'm not going to commit suicide on you, Dad," Harry promised.

"But it's not because you don't want to," James stated; He made Harry sit down in the comfortable loveseat. "Harry, I know you don't want to talk about it, least of all with me, but I'm here, okay?"

"What do you mean with '_least of all with me_'?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well... It's just, Sirius is your first choice, isn't he? Really, it's okay, I understand. I mean you never knew me until you came to the past, and he is there for you in the future and..."

"Stop rambling, Dad," Harry interrupted him gently. "You will always be my dad and no one will ever replace you. I love you. I'm sorry if it seems that I choose Sirius over you, but he understands me and he helps me and I trust him. I know that I can trust you, I really do, but I know exactly how Sirius smells and what his arms feel like around me. I hate being Apparated and I needed someone to make me feel safe."

"I understand that," James assured him. "Really. And I don't mind. I mean, Sirius is my best friend, he's your godfather... It's good that you are so close and understand each other so well."

"But you are my father, Dad." Harry shook his head lightly. "I'm not trying to replace you. Neither is Sirius or Remus or Severus. I may not have known you for that long, but I love you and always will. I just accepted a long time ago that you and Mum are... well..."

"Dead?" James supplied with a reckless grin despite the topic of their conversation.

"Yes, very so," Harry tried to joke, but it came out a little weak. "I had no one for so long, and then I suddenly had Sirius and with him Remus and a bit later Severus. They are my link to you, they are all I have left of you and Mum. I'm going to lose you again; I can't lose them too."

"Really, kiddo, I wonder where you get that melodramatic attitude from." James ruffled his hair affectionately.

"From you of course." Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Who was just complaining about not being my first choice, huh?"

James gasped indignantly. "Not in that tone, young man. That is no way to talk with your father. You'll have to face the consequences now..."

The last words were accompanied by his nimble fingers starting to run up and down Harry's side, making the younger boy flush and giggle helplessly as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Stop, please," Harry finally panted out between giggles and James' fingers stilled.

"You give up?" he said confidently, but Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Nope, I just wanted a break."

"Oh, you..." and the tickling war started all over again, though, as James was in a much better position, with Harry locked between his legs, it was mostly him doing the tickling and Harry the laughing.

It felt good to hear Harry laugh like this, thought James. Harry hadn't been so relaxed and carefree for too long, and he congratulated himself for lightening up the mood.

Finally he stopped his attack when he spotted something hovering outside his window.

"Seems like your dragon found her way here as well." He stood up to let in the small blue creature that was more or less patiently waiting in front of the closed window. "You know, she's rather cool. I wish my Dad would allow me to keep a dragon, but he thinks they are dangerous or something. Well, at first his reasoning was that I had to learn to take responsibility before I could get one, and then it changed into that I was now old enough to understand that I couldn't have one."

"Sounds like something Remus would do." Harry chuckled. "If Sirius had his way I would have at least eight puppies by now."

"Sounds like something Sirius would do." James grinned. "Still, I'm glad that he tries to spoil you."

"They both do," Harry assured him, "and Severus too, though he's not too fond of Nightmare. The feeling is quite mutual actually."

"Yes, I noticed." James smirked and patted the purring dragon's head. "A good reason to like her even more."

Harry laughed. "She only likes Gryffindors for some reason; she's very patriotic."

/Only reasonable,/ Nightmare hissed and blinked up at him. /I don't feel like ending up in one of Snape's potions one day, and Ravenclaws are boring, except that Lovegood girl; she's weird. And most of the Hufflepuffs are afraid of me.../

/Oh, poor you./ Harry laughed before turning back to James. "Can you show me around now?"

"Sure, little man," James laughed. "I thought you'd rather have a smaller, cosy room, but if you want we can switch rooms."

"A small room is fine, Dad."

Harry was first led over to the queen-sized bed, with soft green covers, then back to the creme-coloured loveseat and then over to his desk and the bookshelf, before they entered the bathroom.

"Do you think you'll find your way around on your own now?" James asked.

"Yes, Dad," Harry assured him. "I'll be fine."

"It's really dark in here," James informed him. "I thought it would be better for your eyes, and the house-elves will unpack your things..."

"I'd rather do that myself," Harry said, "so that I know where everything is."

"Of course, I should have known. Sorry."

"You don't have to know everything." Harry shook his head, wrapping his thin arms around James' neck. "You are perfect. I don't need another know-it-all. Hermione is quite enough. Just be yourself, okay?"

"That's not always easy," James replied self-deprecatingly.

"Being someone else is even more difficult," Harry sighed. "Believe me."

"Stop this depressing talk at once." Sirius bounded into the room, tackling James to the floor. "It's the holidays and what's even more important, it's Christmas. Five days until Christmas. Count the days with me: One. Two. Three. Four and five. Yay! And now it's Christmas. We have to decorate the tree soon or Santa Claus won't know where to drop all the good presents. And then we need to put up mistletoe and bake cookies. Don't tell me you forgot about the cookies, James!"

"Paddy, firstly, the house-elves banned you from the kitchen after last year's disaster. Secondly, you **know** that we don't decorate the Christmas tree until one day before Christmas. And lastly, I think we should forget about the mistletoe this year," he nodded towards Harry, clearly indicating that he would rather no one kissed his son.

"So what do we do, spoilsport?" Sirius grumbled, lying down with his head on James' stomach. "And don't say 'playing Quidditch' because there's no way I'm going to go fly in that freezing cold."

"I think Harry and I will take a nap," Remus offered, pulling Harry into his lap. "You seem tired, cub, and I certainly am. You need to regain your strength."

"So do you." Harry nodded. "Did you take the potion?"

"Yes, I did."

"And were you a good little boy and thank Uncle Sevvie for it?" Sirius teased him, returning the werewolf's glare with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I thanked him! Did you see that recipe? I don't know anyone else who can do such a complicated potion. And it really helps me," Remus returned. "If he wanted me to beg for the potion on my knees and kiss his shoes, I would."

"Merlin, that's disgusting," Sirius made a matching face. "Don't think I'll ever let you kiss me again, if your lips touched anything of Snape, especially his shoes. I bet he has smelly feet."

"Sirius, behave yourself," Harry admonished before turning to Remus and kissing his cheek. "That won't be necessary, Remy. You would probably only annoy him. He knows how grateful you are and he likes to help people. Don't laugh!"

"We are not laughing," James denied, trying to regain a straight face. "We are only... slightly amused. Right, guys?"

"Sev is great," Harry muttered defensively.

"The world would be a very boring place if everyone liked everyone," Sirius declared. "Now, if you two layabouts want to sleep, Jamie and I will find a way to amuse ourselves, won't we, Prongs?"

"Sure." James nodded. "You take good care of Harry," he told Remus and then softly closed the door behind him and Sirius.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked impatiently, leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Now we plan revenge," James said with a smirk. "We still have some outstanding accounts, and I believe Dumbledore expects a Christmas present from us too..."

"Yes, we are certainly defaulting." A slow smirk spread over Sirius' handsome features. "I think we should make a list."

"Good idea." James bounced in excitement over to his room, the traditional plotting base. "Let's see... Dumbledore."

"Malfoy."

"Both."

"Of course."

"Your parents."

"Thanks."

"It's understood."

"That Ravenclaw, Robert whathisname, who got milk all over my shirt and didn't even apologise."

"Daniel Cray. He came on to Lily **and** Harry at the same time."

"That's stupid."

"Hey."

"I mean because he flirted with them where you could see it and because he didn't make up his mind who to go for- though, in his defence they are both gorgeous."

"I'm going to ignore that comment."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Of course I noticed, but I'd rather I had been the only one. I never thought I'd have to be so protective of my son."

"He's just such a cutie," Sirius cooed, "and a hottie. That's a lethal combination."

"Okay, change of subject. What's the plan?" James shook his head to rid himself of these disturbing thoughts.

"Presents for everyone?" Sirius offered, grinning broadly. "We should still have some surprises in store."

"Not enough though," James made an objection. "We used up quite a lot of our ideas for the end of the year prank."

"Are you telling me that we can't come up with something new?" Sirius cried, outraged. "We'll have enough time while cutie and Moony are napping..."

And so they set to work and it was certainly safe to say that each of the aforementioned persons got a rather nasty Christmas surprise that quite ruined their day (Dumbledore bore it in good humour) and caused Sirius and James to burst into hysteric laughter throughout the holidays, just thinking of it.

However, now it was still a few days until Christmas, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had just arrived through the floo, sitting a bit awkwardly on the Potter's huge sofa.

They loved their son, there was no doubt about that, and no one would claim otherwise. So it was only natural that they were plagued by guilt and awkwardness that they couldn't support him better and couldn't be there for him in his time of need. They knew that Remus understood, but that didn't keep them from blaming themselves. They should have protected Remus better, they should have prevented him from being so insecure because of the many prejudices he was faced with, they should help him somehow, they should...

And now suddenly they were presented with an answer to their prayers in the form of a grumpy, sour-looking, pale-skinned, black-haired wizard, who declared, with a glare to match the gloomy sky outside, that he had made a potion that would allow their son to keep his human mind and that he had already administered it once. If they hadn't been shocked enough after that revelation, the nonchalant explanation that he came from the future with two other students, one of whom was the son of their son's friend, sent them into a sort of resigned consternation.

While the Lupins therefore sat in stunned silence, slowly sipping their tea, which Amy had kindly refilled for them, after they had spilled most of it earlier, Severus rose as Harry and the others entered the room.

"Harry, come here," he ordered. "You need to take your potions."

"If you had your way I would be constantly taking some kind of potion," Harry grumbled.

"Don't complain. Here, tastes like apple."

"You..."

"Yes, now take that potion," Severus snapped, leaning back into the sofa as Harry hugged him. "You need the Pepper-Up Potion, and I'd rather not hear you complaining about the taste every single time."

"I love you, genius." Harry kissed his cheek. "I will get better, I promise."

"Of course you will," Severus stated decisively. "Won't you say hello to the Lupins?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you were already here, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. How are you doing?" Harry greeted them.

"Quite alright, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, please, Mr. Lupin, call me Harry, otherwise it might get a bit confusing." Harry smiled at them. "And you've already met Severus, haven't you? Has he told you about Remy's potion?"

"Yes, it sounds... great," Mrs. Lupin said cautiously.

"It really helps me, Mum," Remus offered quietly. "It **is **great. It helps me to stay human, at least on the inside."

"I'm glad, honey." His mother pulled him into a hug. "Now you can come home for Christmas. Do you want that, Remus?"

"Mum, I..."

"It would be no problem for Remus to stay here," Amy offered at once. "He's always welcome, and I dare say he's got a good influence on my boys," she smiled mischievously at her son and Sirius.

"It would be better if he was here while the potion is administered," Severus snapped, glaring for some inexplicable reason down at Harry. "There can always be complications, and in order for it to be effective, he still needs to take a few more batches of the potion, which have to be newly prepared every time."

"Oh, if you want to stay, Remus..." Mr. Lupin returned.

"Yes, Dad, I want to stay here," the werewolf answered softly.

He didn't want his parents to see him like that.It was certainly irrational to feel that way, but he couldn't help but fear that they wouldn't love him anymore. He still remembered his mother's shocked and frightened face when the healer had affirmed his condition, his disease. He didn't want to reinforce that fear. As long as they didn't see him, he was still their Remus.

"If that's what you want," Mrs. Lupin made a valiant attempt to hide the hurt in her voice. "How about you and your friends come by for a visit the next day?"

"That would be great, Mum." Remus smiled at her in relief and gratitude, and turned to his friends. "What do you say?"

"Of course, we'll come," James declared at once and Sirius nodded vigorously. "Thanks for inviting us."

The fine-drawn woman with Remus' tawny hair smiled a bit more happily, watching in fascination as the Potion Master's sour face relaxed slightly when the small blind boy snuggled up to him. There was a connection between the two, which she knew far surpassed the intimacy between her own son and herself. She also noticed the subtle twitch of jealousy and envy on James' face and she wondered how it had come to this.

Sometimes she felt like an intruder when she entered her son's room, thought that she was violating his right of privacy when she came to air and dust his room during the school term. And when her son's sad, knowing and understanding eyes locked onto hers, she felt like a criminal standing trial. She wistfully thought of the happy days when Remus had been normal- no, she corrected herself, he was still normal, the days before he had been bitten. Sure, he had always been a little bookworm, but still such a lively child. Always polite but with a carefree laugh. He had been the darling of the whole family and now her parents refused to see him let alone to let him into their house. She had talked to him of course, told the small boy that it was not his fault, but she knew that he had always blamed himself, and deep down she knew that there was a tiny part of her that also blamed him. And that made her a bad mother. She couldn't stand herself sometimes.

"It's only natural," Harry said suddenly, "and you are not a bad mother, Mrs. Lupin. Remus loves you."

"How do you know?" she stuttered.

"The tension in the air, your nervous shifting, the awkward silence," Harry numerated easily. "You get more perceptive of things like that when you are blind. I know several werewolves, and most of their parents didn't react half as well as you did. Don't blame yourself, there's a reason for everything. Maybe it's time you forgive yourself. I can give you the addresses of several self-help groups..."

"How can you be so wise?" she asked before she could stop herself, blushing a faint pink that suited her fair skin and suddenly made her seem very youthful and pretty.

Harry laughed. "You run such a group in our time and I've heard you say such things quite often. It's no wonder it stuck."

"Why were you at those meetings?" Sirius asked confused.

"Because you were there," Harry replied with a shrug. "You wanted to prove to Remus how supportive you can be."

Sirius blushed too, but it was barely visible because of his tanned skin, and he quickly changed the subject to the - in his opinion - unbelievably good cookies. Severus rolled his eyes and Harry snuggled back into him.

Finally the Lupins took their leave, and after Mrs. Lupin had assured Harry and Remus that they would go to one of the self-help groups, she tightly hugged her son and left with a much lighter heart.

"You'll always be my baby boy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "And we love you."

"I know, Mum," Remus returned softly, carefully hugging her back. "I love you too and I don't blame you at all."

"Take good care of you and your friends, and if you need us, just floo," his father reminded him. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with us, son?"

"I'm sure, Dad," Remus assured him. "They are of my pack, too."

Mr. Lupin followed his wife through the fireplace. Amy took the plate of biscuits in one hand and her husband on the other and they left together.

Harry had fallen asleep by then, and Severus resigned himself to carry him upstairs, Remus faithfully trailing behind him to get his potion. Severus quickly put Harry down on his bed before passing through to the laboratory where he finished the very last steps of the potion. He poured some of it in a separate potion before adding the previously chopped and carefully measured aconite, stirring twenty-one times counter-clockwise, once through the middle, eight times clock-wise, then letting it simmer for forty-five additional seconds before letting it boil and then quickly taking it from the magical fire and handing it to the waiting werewolf.

"Drink it before it gets cold," he instructed neutrally, before making sure that the remaining potion was simmering peacefully.

"Thank you, Professor," Remus murmured after gulping down the potion. "Should I take Harry with me?"

Severus nodded, handing two vials over to the werewolf. "Make sure he takes these. I'll just have to renew his bandages."

Harry's wrists looked unblemished and well healed, but brushing his thumb over the pale skin, he could feel how thin and easily breakable it was. The veins, seeming blue, shone through the milky skin. Severus took out a new bandage and firmly wrapped it around Harry's right wrist to prevent the skin from breaking up once more, and maybe also to remind himself to be extra gentle with Harry these days. He then repeated the action on the other wrist before reluctantly allowing Remus to scoop Harry up.

He sat down in his admittedly very comfortable armchair as the door closed softly after the two boys, and in a moment of weakness put his head into his hands. Then he collected himself and dealt with the five owls waiting for him or rather for Harry, but there was no way for them to get through to Harry. He had made sure of that.

* * *

**Do you know what is at the top of my wishlist? No? Well, then you could try writing me a review...**


	26. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

****

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Santa Claus forgot to bring them to me... #sigh#**

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Now that that's out of the way, I have to tell you that this chapter is once again not betaed. I have no idea where my beta disappeared to and she hasn't answered my emails either, so well, I didn't want to make you wait once again so long. **

**From now on, I'll update every Sunday (or Monday at the latest). I think that's better than making you wait so long and updating irregularly or not at all. **

**Anyway, I think I also need to look for a new beta (though I'd like to talk about it with Silver Lady first #hinthint#), so if anyone is interested please contact me... Thanks!**

**I apologise for any mistakes! Read and enjoy (and review)!**

**

* * *

31/12/07: Thanks to all of you who offered to beta and a special thanks to jharad17, who was first and got the job #bows deeply#. Thank you!**

* * *

**26. ONCE BITTEN, TWICE SHY**

The two Malfoy heirs sat next to each other on the soft black leather sofa, moodily staring into the fire, sulking, brooding, moping. It was the 24th of December and they were not at all in a Christmassy mood. Their letters had been returned as had their gifts, and they had received no word at all, except for a small note from Severus, attached to Draco's Christmas present, saying nothing more than the customary, crisp Christmas greetings that not only lacked feeling and warmth (which was to be expected, coming from the Potion's Master), but also information.

Snow was falling softly outside, the windows were starting to ice up in the corners, and the gently cracking fire might have been considered romantic or at least nice, if the two blonds weren't glaring at it.

"How am I supposed to apologise when he doesn't read my letters?" Draco suddenly burst out, kicking a book that innocently lay on the floor. "This sucks!"

"You could say that." Lucius, though also not in a very good mood, at least managed a more neutral and composed tone.

"Salazar, can you be anymore of a bastard?" Draco snapped at him. "This is all your fault!"

"You will not speak to me that way!" Lucius straightened up. "We both fucked up; I don't deny that. And now we both have to find a way to right it again. I care about Harry just as much as you do, I never meant to hurt him, honestly."

"Do you know what they say about people who use phrases like 'honestly,' 'to tell the truth,' and 'I really mean it'? That they are liars!" Draco glared at him. "Why should I believe you? You not only used Harry, you used me!"

"Save your dramatics for someone who's interested in them," Lucius hissed. "I may have used you. That's what Malfoys do, what all purebloods do! They use their children to improve their own reputation and influence. Get used to it. You are still my son, and family sticks together. I **never **used Harry. Have you not seen how I acted towards him? I made a fool of myself, and I can't say that I care. I do love him."

"So do I," Draco sighed, slumping back into his armchair, his sudden anger deflated. "I'm just a bit frustrated right now."

"You are not the only one." Lucius grinned wryly. "But we are Malfoys, and we don't give up. May the better man win."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked perhaps a bit too innocently.

"Oh please, who do you think you're fooling?" Lucius rolled his eyes. "Except for Harry, perhaps, everyone knows that you want him as more than just a friend. You don't love him, you are **in** love with him. Why you didn't act on it is anyone's guess, but don't lie to me!"

"Fine, if you want to see it like that." Draco stood up with a huff. "I plan to get Harry back. If you will excuse me."

"I thought about asking Mother to invite the whole Potter family to the New Year's Ball," Lucius offered. "Maybe Harry would come, too."

"And maybe the world will stop turning tomorrow and Harry will just drop into your lap," Draco said with a sneer, striding to the fireplace. "I'm done with being ignored. If Harry doesn't want to see me, he can say so to my face!"

He snapped the box with Floo-Powder open and took a handful of the greyish powder, before throwing it into the flames that lit up the darkening room and tinted it green.

"Draco, do you think this is wise...?" Lucius started, standing up from the sofa.

They were both worried and frustrated, but Draco had taken his self-hatred to a new level, wallowing in guilt and blame. His face showed signs of many sleepless nights and the lack of food: his chin was sharp, his skin shallow, dark rings under his eyes suddenly shone with an almost manic and definitely determined fire.

Lucius' own face was also more edged than was normal, his skin perhaps a bit paler and his eyes perhaps a bit duller, but he was not as desperate as Draco seemed to be. There was still hope, right? Harry seemed to be a very forgiving person, and his love had to count for something. Lucius hadn't given up yet, but he was still more in favour of a rational approach of the problem.

He had sent Harry flowers and chocolates, even written a poem that he had deemed so cheesy that it was now safely locked in his desk, had written him whole pages of apologies and pleas for forgiveness, and he was almost positive that they would have an effect sooner or later. It hurt that Harry hadn't spoken to him, hadn't answered any of his attempts, but had outright ignored him so far. But most of all it was the knowledge that he had hurt Harry that plagued him. He had been an idiot and he should have called off the bet as soon as... No, he shouldn't have made a bet in the first place. This way he had lost the bet and had lost Harry too.

He had assumed it would be more honourable to just not fulfil the bet than to back out of it. _Maybe it was more honourable, but it definitely was more stupid_, he thought dryly. No one had the right to hurt Harry, and he would do everything in his power to mend the rift between them, to make Harry forget what he had done and how much pain he had caused him.

"I'm done with being fucking reasonable," Draco snarled, stepping into the green fire. "Potter Manor."

* * *

The quiet and peacefulness of Potter Manor was disrupted by a loud bang that originated from the Potion Master's rooms and echoed along the long hallways. Severus swore softly, looking down at the potion he was currently stirring. He groaned and, counting the seconds in his head, quickly pushed the door to his rooms open, freezing as he was almost immediately attacked by a huge plushie teddy-bear, which proudly sported a heart which read "Hug me!" and proceeded to do just that. Severus tumbled to the floor as the teddy-bear smothered him in its soft squeezy arms.

"Get off me, damnit," Severus hissed, futilely trying to keep track of the ticking seconds and to find his wand.

Finally, he managed at least the second task and after throwing the persistent toy off of him, cruelly set it on fire. However, as he hastened back to the potion, it had begun going grey and clumpy. With a swish of his wand, he banished the destroyed potion before stalking back into his room with a grimly satisfied smirk on his face.

"Potter, Black, I know you are here," he stated in a deceivingly sweet voice. "Come out so that I may congratulate you on this great prank."

Sirius and James, hidden behind a tapestry which again hid a secret passageway, were not deceived by the civility. They sneaked back into the main hallway, making it seem like they just happened to pass the Potion Master's room.

"Is there anything you need, Professor?" James asked politely. "Did anything happen?"

"Your little prank," Severus snarled, as he towered easily over them and looked down his hooked nose at them with malicious glee, "destroyed the last of little wolfboy's potion. I'm sure you will know how to break the news to him."

He watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the two boys paled, and he swiftly turned away from them. "It's a really funny prank, I have to admit that." He grinned to himself. "Wouldn't you agree? Maybe that will finally teach you that your actions have consequences."

"Can't you make it again?" Sirius asked desperately.

"Even if I wanted to, which I assure you I don't, this was the last of the potion and your stunt sufficiently ruined it. It takes weeks to make the base you just ruined." Severus sneered. "Now, get out of my room."

"Shit," James cursed as the door slid closed behind them. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Too right," Sirius agreed. "Remus will kill us, if not now then tonight. I've never seen him so happy and relaxed before a full moon."

"Me neither," the other Gryffindor sighed. "I guess we'd better get it over with..."

In fact, Remus did not explode like they had expected him to, he just looked at them in silence for a short eternity before saying that he needed to take a shower. They could hear him screaming in frustration and pain, however, through the pouring water.

"Are you guys coming with me?" His voice was raw as he came out again, and his eyes seemed slightly red.

"Look, Remy...," Sirius faltered in his step as Remus raised his hands.

"Don't."

"I'm so sorry, Remy," Sirius lowered his head.

The amber eyes were strangely expressionless as he walked past them, going outdoors. "I want to get some distance between myself and your family. I'll lock the doors behind me."

"We'll come with you, Moony," James said softly. "It will be just like old times."

"No, it will be like usual." For the first time there was a hint of bitterness in his voice, and for the rest of their hasty walk through the snow-covered estate he was silent.

They didn't get far before Remus stopped. He tensed before falling to his knees in pain. Sirius and James transformed immediately, and the huge black dog butted his head against the other boy, whimpering softly. Remus' hands curled into paws, his clothes tore and fell in shreds into the snow, his face lengthened and his nose formed into a snout, long, sharp, dangerous teeth peeking from under his flews. A low growl erupted from his throat as the full moon illuminated his coarse brown fur and his strong form as he slowly got up again. His yellow eyes focused on the two animals next to him, who looked away guiltily.

* * *

A second loud noise rent the returned silence as Draco tumbled out of the fireplace in the main living room and set off the alarm. Harry, who had been sitting curled up in one of the big armchairs next to his grandmother, listening to her soft voice telling him stories about his father, and relishing the nimble fingers that worked through the knots in his hair, startled and instinctively backed away, pulling his wand. Amy also pointed her wand at the intruder, and thudding footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Look, Harry, if you want to hex me that's okay with me and I can understand. Just listen to me, please," Draco begged, absent-mindedly brushing the soot off his trousers and robes. "Please, Harry, I'm your best friend. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Harry merely shook his head before putting his small hands over his ears, backing away.

"Harry, damnit," Draco snapped, at the end of his tether, and matched Harry's steps. "Just give me two minutes, that's all I'm asking."

Harry's head shaking increased, and he seemed to consider his hands not good enough protection for his ears, casting a Deafening Spell on himself.

Draco blanched. _Was Harry so desperate that he would rob himself of the most important of his senses just to avoid listening to him? _

Harry stumbled out of the room, only guided by his memory and his sense of touch. He didn't know if Draco was following him, he didn't want to know. All he cared about was getting as far away as possible to avoid this confrontation. Draco had hurt him, it was his right to be irrational. Draco had betrayed him, it was his right to ignore him. Draco had made clear what he thought of him by his actions and his words, and he would be damned if he would just stand there and take it.

So he ran, and when he fell he scrambled to his feet again, barely noticing the slightly numb and burning feeling in his knee as he ran through the high-ceilinged parlour and into the hall. He didn't stop when cold air hit his face and cooled the hot tear tracks on his cheeks. The cold, knee-deep snow soaked his socks and numbed his feet and made him stumble more than once.

Draco had almost reached Harry when a loud howl made him falter. The howl came from close by, and Draco could easily make out the shape of a huge wolf against the glistening whiteness of the snow, the shape of a wolf Harry was running toward. Futilely, he shouted Harry's name, but Harry keep running. He once again picked up speed, and at the same time as the werewolf lunged - and a stag and a dog appeared behind the wolf - Draco lunged as well, burying Harry's smaller body beneath his own, shielding him.

Sharp teeth pierced his shoulder, and loud barks and howls rent the night, along with the sound of swishing hooves, but the last thought before he passed out was that Harry was safe.

The crystal snow turned red, and the moon suddenly seemed cold and unforgiving and very cruel as it illuminated the two boys in the snow, as well as the still fighting animals that only slowly moved away from them.

Three shadowy persons moved quickly towards the two Slytherins in the snow. The tallest scooped Draco up with an ease that was very surprising considering his lean and thin built. The other wizard took Harry, who had lost consciousness as Draco's weight had pressed him into the snow, into his arms.

"We have to get inside again before Lupin comes back," Severus snapped, his long strides carrying him swiftly through the deep snow; Draco groaned softly in his arms.

"What's with my son and Sirius?" Amy absently patted her grandson's wet hair and threw an anxious look over her shoulder.

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Severus assured her gruffly, carrying his quite heavy burden up the steps to the huge double doors.

In his head he was cursing. He cursed Harry for being so damned stubborn and sensitive. He cursed Draco for being so unreasonable and for not listening to him and for not having a bit more patience. He cursed Black and Potter out of habit and for pulling that prank on him. But mostly he cursed himself for not paying better attention to Harry, and for just letting Lupin go out there without making sure that everyone, especially Harry, was safe. He also cursed himself for not giving Draco more information to avoid his knee-jerk reaction and for not protecting him.

He was not used to seeing his godson like this- Harry yes, he had seen Harry this helpless and vulnerable and hurt and injured way too often- but not his godson. Draco was always the epitome of perfection and strength and power, he seldom had a hair out of place, and he never bowed his head unless it was to look condescendingly down at someone, he never slumped his shoulders, he never admitted to a weakness. There had been very few occasions when he had seen Draco asleep, and now he lay so absolutely limp in his arms, and the wound on his shoulder was bleeding heavily. He cursed again as he looked over at Harry's pale face and saw the soaked bandage. It would be just Harry's luck if his eyes became inflamed once again because of this. It seemed like he was already running a fever, and Harry's poor health would only add to it.

The tall wizard gently put his heavy burden down on his bed before beginning to divest Draco of his robes and shirt so that he could inspect the bite. It looked bad. Of course, he had never really seen such a fresh werewolf bite, but he had seen countless scars and still healing wounds, and this one was vicious and very deep. The wound still oozed blood, and the edges looked a bit green, a sure sign of the infection. Even he didn't know a cure for it, but he could certainly alleviate the difficulties Draco would have to face. So he set to work, after he had bedded Harry next to the blond and poured a Stabilising Potion down Harry's throat.

"I need bandages," he snapped at the married couple that was peering over his shoulder while he cleaned the bite, "and as many healing potions as you have."

"I'll fetch them," Michael offered, glad to be doing something.

"And blankets," Severus added, not bothering to interrupt his work.

Dawn was breaking when he affixed the last bandage, finally having managed to stop the blood flow. At last Draco was stable, and there was nothing more he could do for him. He would survive and have to live with the consequences.

Harry's fever, on the other hand, had risen, and his eyes were an angry red. With a sigh Severus smeared a cooling salve around them and gave Harry a fever-reducer. They couldn't afford another bout of Wizard's Flu so soon after the last. Harry's body wouldn't play along with that, especially after how little he had eaten this last week. Severus briefly glared at the peacefully sleeping blond, but was interrupted in his contemplation as the door was forcefully pushed open. Two black-haired boys tumbled in followed by a hesitant, pale amber-eyed boy.

"Shit."

"Crap."

"Oh my..."

They said simultaneously, and Sirius wrapped his arm around the werewolf's waist, supporting him.

"You could say that," Severus sneered and watched in mild disinterest as Amy wrapped all three of them in a hug.

"Is Harry, too...?" Remus croaked, his eyes red-rimmed but dry.

"No, Draco shielded him," Amy said softly and tried to embrace him but he shied back. "It's not your fault, Remus."

"Maybe you should all have a lie-down," Severus suggested resolutely. "These two will sleep until well into the afternoon, and you definitely look like you could use it."

"What's wrong with Harry?" James asked, freeing himself from his mother's leading hand.

"He will be alright, Potter," Severus sighed. "He's running a fever and has a few minor bruises, but nothing life-threatening."

"Thanks, Professor," there was no scorn or sarcasm in that simple statement, only resignation, relief and a kind of maturity Severus had never associated with his former rival.

Severus closed the door behind them with a swish of his wand and turned back to his two patients, noting with slight amusement that Harry had snuggled up to Draco, and that Draco had put an arm around Harry's frail form.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Severus asked the sleeping blond with a weary sigh. "Poor Harry, two Malfoys chasing after you. You never go the easy way..."

His eyes grew heavy, and he quickly downed an extra-strong Pepper-up Potion before his tired body had time to demand its toll. His gaze wandered over his two students as he took a seat on Draco's side of the bed.

Draco's skin was quickly regaining its healthy colour, and Severus could almost see as the fast regeneration abilities of werewolves kicked in, helping him recover and healing him. That was one of the good aspects of being a werewolf. They had enormous strength, enhanced hearing and smell, and they recovered from injuries and wounds pretty quickly. But Draco would have to deal with the negative aspects as well. The sickness and the general uneasiness come full moon, the possessive behaviour- and knowing Draco this would be bad- the pain during the transformation, the loss of control and finally the longing for a mate.

He sighed as his gaze wandered over to Harry. Why was it always Harry? And why had Draco waited so long to express himself? He had been in love with Harry for so long, maybe forever, and then after Harry's abduction he had quenched those feelings and had inadvertently hurt Harry by doing so- of course all with good intentions. Draco always had the best intentions when it came to Harry - so did he, come to think of it - but more often than not Draco's intentions backfired, and Harry ended up in tears or in the infirmary.

Harry's body shook with coughs and he looked so painfully small next to Draco's tall frame. Suddenly he jerked awake, frantically searching around him.

"Harry, calm down," Severus ordered, walking over to his little imp. "Calm down, and I'll explain everything to you."

"Draco? Where's Draco? We were outside and he pushed me down and then it smelled like blood and he grew limp and it was the full moon, oh Merlin, what happened? What happened?"

"Draco is okay, Harry," Severus gently took the hysterical boy into his arms. "He's lying right next to you. Something went wrong with Lu... Remus' potion last night and he had no control over his actions. Draco was bitten, Harry." He gently tightened his hold. "He threw you down so that Remus couldn't get to you. He protected you."

"My fault," Harry sobbed. "Make it undone, Sev! Make it undone! He should have let _me_ be bitten."

"No, Harry," Severus shook him slightly. "Draco knew what he did. If you want to believe it or not, you mean everything to him. Draco will be able to cope with this much better than you."

"It was my fault! I ran outside even though I knew it was the full moon. Without me this wouldn't have happened," the blind boy cried.

"It was still Draco's decision, imp, respect that..."

"How can I? I ruined his life," Harry sniffed.

"You make our lives worthwhile," the Potion Master smiled softly down at him. "Draco is a strong person like Lu... Remus. Didn't you tell me that Remus is strong, and that he is everything good and honest in this world? Won't you grant Draco the same strength? Because I do, he'll be strong as well. It will be okay."

"I ruined everything because I was so stubborn," Harry sobbed.

"You were hurt, Harry, we all act a little irrational in situations like that," Severus reassured him, "and you are starting again. Here, drink this," he quickly poured another sleeping potion down Harry's throat before he had time to protest. "We all love you, okay, just let this be enough for now."

Harry surrendered to sleep once more, and as soon as his head hit the pillow Draco protectively curled around him, shielding him from all evil and everything else as well.

A timid knock on the door distracted Severus, and an even more timid house-elf told him that breakfast was served and asked if he wanted to have it brought up. With a glance at the sleeping boys he decided that a bit of time away from them would do him good, so he followed the little creature downstairs.

The door had hardly closed after the Potion Master when Draco blinked his eyes open and turned his head to look at Harry's sleeping face. It was amazing how easy it was to read Harry's expression. You could always tell when he was happy or sad or frightened, every nuance of pain and love and experience was written in his face. They say that the eyes are the mirrors of your soul, Draco mused, but with Harry it was not the eyes, not even his face but his whole being. He was always so truthful and open and pure that his whole body radiated his soul to the outside. Draco gently touched his finger to Harry's pale, beautiful face, caressing him lovingly.

"It's not your fault, Harry," he whispered, putting his other hand on the small of Harry's back and tugging him closer. "I don't mind being a werewolf as long as you forgive me."

"How could I possibly still be angry at you? You saved my life... and destroyed yours." Harry pressed closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Draco. Please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"For what, Harry? I put pressure on you, I ran after you, I hurt you." Draco gently kissed Harry's nose. "My life isn't destroyed if I get to have you back in my life, You have to forgive me, not the other way round. I'm sorry, Harry."

"I overreacted and I said mean things and I was stubborn and wouldn't listen," Harry started to ramble. "But you said mean things, too."

"Harry, I really wanted to protect you, but I admit that I was also very selfish." Draco sat up slightly, taking Harry's hands in his. "I wanted to break you and Lucius up because I want you for myself, Harry. I've loved you for so long, and it hurt to see you with someone else."

"Why, why didn't say something?" Harry asked tearfully.

"You looked so happy," Draco tried to explain himself, "and I didn't want to destroy this for you, but when I learned about the bet I just... I was relieved because that meant that Lucius wasn't the right one for you, and I wanted to tell you. Merlin, you don't know how badly I wanted to tell you... But I was also afraid, because a part of me feared that you might not believe me, might choose Lucius over me, and I couldn't bear that. I didn't want to be blamed and I thought it would be easier for you if you never learned of it, if I camouflaged it as a regular break-up. I truly never meant to hurt you, please believe me."

"But you said..."

"What did I say, Harry?" Draco asked in concern.

"That no one would ever love me," Harry whispered and Draco gasped.

"I never said that, Harry, a lot of people love you. I do and Lucius does, too," Draco assured him, "Why would I say that?"

"You said that you knew Lucius couldn't love me," Harry sniffed, "and you didn't want me."

"Of course I want you, I've always wanted you," Draco protested vehemently. "You are my everything."

"Draco, I might be oblivious but I'm not dumb," Harry shook his head unwillingly. "You were flirting with me all the time before my captivity and then you wouldn't even touch me. You were disgusted with me and you told me that you just wanted to be friends. I know enough about relationships to know that you don't say something like that to someone you're in love with."

"Harry." Draco embraced him once more. "I'm sorry if you thought that, but you were not ready for any kind of physical relationship, and I didn't want you to freak out. I wanted to at least be your friend, I thought you would come to me when you are ready, Harry. Do you know how often I wanted to kiss you and make you mine forever? You are so unbelievably beautiful and sexy, featherweight. I tried to be your best friend, your brother, and you see where that got us. I don't want to be merely your friend, I want to be your boy-friend. I want you all to myself, I want to be the only one who's allowed to touch you and kiss you. I want to have your love, forever."

"I thought you..."

"Harry, don't finish that sentence," Draco interrupted him, kissing the tears away that slowly ran down his cheeks. "I love you. You are beautiful and unique and pure and every good character trait that was ever invented." Harry blushed and Draco laughed in satisfaction. "I will not lose you, Harry, so if you don't want to be together with me, I'll be your friend, and I will try to behave myself. What do you want, Harry?"

"I want to be loved," Harry finally whispered.

"By me?"

"Yes, by you. I want you to love me," Harry declared, "but..."

"Shh, featherweight, I don't expect anything from you," Draco silenced him. "Whatever you give me will be enough."

"Are you sure? After what happened, are you sure you want an unstable boy-friend to top it off?"

"If that unstable boy-friend is you, gladly," Draco chuckled. "If however you are speaking of one of your Gryffindor friends, no thanks."

"Draco, I'm serious. You know me..."

"That's exactly why I want this," Draco told him earnestly. "I want to be there for you and I want to help you overcome your fears and show you all the good things life has to offer. I want to show you that love isn't dirty, and I want to make you feel safe. I want to give you a reason to smile more often, and I want to look out for you. And if you sometimes snap at me or lose your temper or shut me out, that's a price I'm willing to pay as long as you are happy."

"You are too good for me," Harry sighed, hastily wiping away some of his tears, though they soon were replaced by new ones.

"Never," Draco chuckled, finally getting to kiss his Harry. "Now, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Are you sure that you're not angry with me?" Harry asked to assure himself.

"Yes, absolutely, now sleep, okay?" Draco repeated patiently, smiling softly down at the smaller boy.

"Don't be angry with Remus, please?" Harry added, snuggling into the blond. "This doesn't change who you are."

"I don't blame him, Harry," Draco sighed. "Now really, sleep!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry grinned a little and buried his face in his pillow.

Draco waited a moment till the sleeping potion had regained Harry's undivided attention before he turned to the door. "You can come in."

Remus entered, lingering hesitantly at the door. Draco's emotions were once again hidden behind an impenetrable mask, and Remus gulped.

"I..." Remus never stuttered, he always thought carefully about what he wanted to say, but somehow his eloquence escaped him in face of the composed blond.

Hell, he had just destroyed the Slytherin's life, and Draco just sat there and looked for all the world like nothing had happened or could ever happen to disturb his perfect life. He somehow admired that quality, though it irritated him to no end and completely destroyed his concept- not that he really had one. What could he possibly say to him that wouldn't sound like a cheap excuse?

"I'm sorry," he finally said, lowering his eyes from that piercing gaze.

"Why didn't you take the potion?" Draco challenged evenly.

"James and Sirius... well, they kind of played a prank on Professor Snape," Remus faltered once again. "There wasn't enough time to... Harry didn't know it... I should have let them lock me in, that was irresponsible and stupid and..."

"Can't change it anymore." Draco shrugged uncaringly, looking down at Harry. "Harry's worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, of course, but... You are a werewolf," Remus whispered, cautiously taking a step into the room.

"I'm not naive, Lupin," Draco sneered. "You bit me." Remus winced. "With the next full moon, I'll will be a werewolf too. How do you think I should react? Run around the room screaming and threatening to sue you?"

"Well, something like that," Remus admitted sheepishly, relieved as a small smile swept over Draco's face.

"Malfoys never run around a room screaming," Draco stated haughtily, "and we only sue people when we can get something out of it. What could I possibly get from you, Lupin?"

"Nothing you don't have already," Remus admitted, "except perhaps revenge. Aren't you angry? I was furious."

"Lupin, I've grown up in a through and through Wizarding home. I know better than to run around outside on a full moon." Draco shook his head ruefully. "It was an unfortunate chain of events, and we both have to cope with it now."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked suspiciously, taking another step forward.

"Look at you, Lupin," Draco waved his hand in a general gesture, "You are a wreck, you are drowning in a sea of guilt. I don't blame you and if you want my forgiveness you can have it, but you should really stop destroying yourself over it... You are a great teacher, everyone admits that, but you taught us more than just defence, Professor." Draco smiled a little at him, transforming his handsome features and making him seem more human and youthful and not like a statue made of the finest marble. "You taught Harry that he's loved and to have at least a tad bit of self-confidence, and that's a right accomplishment. But you also taught us pureblood elitists that you can not measure someone by means of the purity of their blood or even just their magical strength. You showed me that werewolves are still human and not beasts, that they can live their lives so that they can be an example for others. I respect you, everyone does, and if I don't freak out because of this it's because I know that this is not the end of my life."

Remus tiredly sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his head into his hands. "I was always afraid of this moment. I should be the one to comfort you and tell you all these things and not the other way round..."

"That's not necessary," Draco declared. "I never liked it if people tried to convince me of something I knew was absolutely wrong."

"I'll be there for you," Remus finally returned, "and I'll help you with Harry."

Draco nodded graciously. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need help."

"So sure, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry muttered, nudging him slightly. "I told you to be nice to Remus."

"I am nice," Draco grumbled. "You know how I am when I'm not nice."

"You could be nicer," Harry argued.

"I'm injured," Draco whined. "Take that into consideration. You should be nice to me too."

"I'm always nice," Harry pouted.

"Then you need to be extra nice so that it shows," Draco chuckled. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"My throat hurts," the black-haired boy whispered, "and my eyes hurt too."

"They are inflamed again because your blindfold was soaked," Severus said as he entered the room. "And why are you all awake?"

"Werewolf regeneration," Remus offered quietly. "I guess we woke Harry up."

"Well, then take Harry with you, Remus," Severus ordered. "I have to talk with Draco... and don't you dare snarl at me, Draco. You can visit Harry later."

"Why do I have to go?" Harry whined. "I'm tired."

"Not tired enough," Severus retorted, "and as this is my bed, I decide who gets to stay. Besides, I don't want your troop of Gryffindorks here ever again."

"I can walk by myself," Harry grumbled, carefully getting up. "Don't talk about me."

"I promise nothing," Severus answered, waiting until the door had closed behind the black-haired boy and the werewolf, who had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist.

"How are you doing, Draco?" Severus turned towards his godson. "The truth, if you please."

"I know that I'm a werewolf," Draco said after a while, "But I don't think that it's really sunk in yet. But I have Harry back."

"Could you concentrate on your feelings regarding your new state?" Severus asked, sneering. "Leave Harry out of this for a moment."

"But that's impossible," the blond retorted. "It's always about Harry, isn't it? And I can't say that I care if I'm a werewolf, as long as I've got Harry. I've said so often that I would take everything for him and now I have to stand by my word. Harry... I don't think he could have survived this, maybe he would have because he's just Harry and because Atropos just loves him too much and won't cut his thread of life, but who ever heard of a blind werewolf? Severus, tell me to my face that you'd rather Harry was bitten!" Severus was silent. "I thought so. I'm glad too." He looked up at the older man.

"I never really noticed when you grew up," Severus muttered more to himself. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Draco smiled a little. "Now, why don't you start telling me all the things I shouldn't do to Harry, threaten me a little for effect, and then give us your blessings?"

"Draco, you really have to be careful with Harry," Severus sighed. "When you pushed him away after we got him back... he was devastated. He thought he had lost all worth with what they had done to him, and though I thought this countless times already, I think that the next blow will be fatal."

"What are you telling me?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"You never knew that Harry tried to take his life one more time," Severus stated, "because of you, because of your decision to be **just** his friend, because of your refusal to show him your feelings. I just want you to be aware of that fact."

"I will hurt him again, won't I?" Draco groaned, burying his hands in his silvery hair.

"Most likely, yes," Severus agreed.

"Salazar, why can't anything be easy with Harry?" the blue-eyed werewolf moaned. "I don't want to hurt him, Severus."

"I have faith in you, Draco," Severus smirked at him. "Harry will be in good hands with you, and maybe you can build him up before you blow it again."

"How encouraging," Draco sneered, dropping back into his pillows.

"I thought you would want to visit Harry," Severus said and turned around, "but if you'd rather sulk here..."

"I'm coming," Draco jumped up, following a smirking Potion Master.

Harry's room was occupied by all the Gryffindors, and James was once again wrapped tightly around his shivering son.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus snapped, feeling Harry's forehead. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, they did nothing," Harry whimpered. "I just had a nightmare, is all."

"Come here, featherweight," Draco coaxed gently. "What was your nightmare about, hm?"

"You."

"Did I do something?" Draco asked with concern, shifting Harry into his lap.

"No." Harry shook his unruly head. "You were dead."

"You will never lose me, Harry," Draco stated, "I'm very happy, okay?"

"Okay," Harry mumbled.

"Merry Christmas," Draco suddenly grinned at him. "Now since you obviously refuse to sleep, you might as well get up and come find some mistletoe with me and maybe presents, though I have to admit that yours is still at Malfoy Manor."

"I didn't get you anything." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I was so angry with you."

"Oh, now I'm hurt, you know how much I love presents," Draco teased him. "I guess I'll just have to take what I want."

With that he breathed a timid kiss to Harry's lips, pulled back slightly and then kissed him more fiercely.

"Hey, no kissing my son." James pulled him back harshly. "Not in his bed, and not when I'm around."

"Would you rather I kissed him in my bed with no one around?" Draco challenged. "I thought not. Up with you, Harry."

"I'm feeling sick," Harry complained as Draco helped him sit up. "Can't I stay here?"

"You could, but then you have to sleep," the blond declared. "It's your choice, sweetheart."

"Okay, I'm getting up," Harry grumbled. "I want my Weasley sweater. Where's yours? You have to wear it on Christmas."

"At Malfoy Manor, Harry," Draco sighed, glad that he now had a valid excuse. "You can wear your Weasley sweater, and I swear that I will not make any... unfriendly comments."

"I'll make you wear it," Harry told him earnestly and Draco groaned, kissing his nose.

"I know."

"Who is here?" Harry asked a bit nervously.

"Well, everyone," James said, looking around. "Except my parents. They are downstairs waiting for us..."

"Can you all go?" the black-haired boy asked uncertainly. "I'll come down, okay?"

"I have to check your eyes," Severus said softly, sitting down next to Harry and watching as the others left the room. "How are you doing, imp? Are you feeling better?"

"Do you think it's wrong?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Severus gently tugged a strand of inky hair behind Harry's ear.

"That I just jumped from one Malfoy to the other," Harry whispered, "Isn't that wrong?"

"Wrong in what way?" Severus returned. "You are following your heart. You are doing what seems right to you. Do you think that Draco is merely a substitute for Lucius?" Harry shook his head. "Then it's not wrong, Harry. Enjoy it, have fun and let me do the worrying- Merlin knows I do enough of that already..."

"Thanks, Sev," Harry murmured, leaning against him. "I love you."

"Love you, too, imp," Severus grumbled.

"You never said that before," Harry returned suspiciously.

"I thought it was about time," Severus sneered. "Besides it's Christmas; people are bound to be a bit more sentimental."

Harry laughed happily, kissing his cheek. "Be careful, Sev, one day someone might think you have a heart."

"There are already some fools who think so," Severus retorted. "Now, hold still, I need to fix the bandage. It's an extra thick one in order to protect your eyes from the brightness of the snow, and it's waterproof too."

"Thank you."

"Go get dressed," the tall man ordered. "I'll wait outside for you."

Harry nodded and obediently searched for the clothes he wanted to wear: His newest Weasley sweater with slightly long sleeves and white-green horizontal stripes and a soft pair of dark-blue jeans. He also brushed his teeth and combed his hair with moderate success, though Draco seemed more than satisfied with the result when they entered the living room. Harry blushed under the compliments and sank a bit deeper into the cushions.

When everyone was seated with a cup of some hot beverage in their hands, Amy urged her son gently, "Jamie, don't you want to tell Harry about your present?"

"Harry," James got up and carefully took Harry's hand. "You said that you never had a family to remember, and as Christmas is the season for family, we all decided to give you a Christmas to remember. Your whole family is here… or at least the part of your family we could get our hands on. My parents are of course here, and so is Lily."

"Mum?" Harry perked up hopefully and was pulled into a warm hug.

"I'm here, honey." Lily smiled at him, gently kissing his cheek. "And my parents are here too, and my sister Petunia. Do you want to meet them?"

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry shied back slightly, and Draco loosely wrapped his arm around Harry's tiny waist. "She's not in the room, Harry, and your uncle isn't here, either. No one will hurt you or insult you, just forget about her. She's not important."

"Why isn't she here?" Harry asked warily.

"I was a bit clumsy with my punch," Sirius said innocently. "I think she went to the bathroom to clean her blouse."

"Harry." Lily's mother approached him with a smile on her pretty face. "I'm glad to finally meet you, our daughter has talked so much about you."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, dear, and it's great that we get to spend time with you. May I give you a hug?"

"Okay," Harry nodded timidly, tensing minutely as her arms closed around him and pressed him to her bosom.

"Rose," Mr. Evans chuckled a little. "Let the poor boy get some air. It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm David, but you can call me grandpa or whatever you like."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at him. "It's great that you came."

"There are still more." James grinned. "May I present to you... the Weasleys!"

"Hey, Harry," Molly's familiar voice wrapped around Harry like a cloak of love and warmth. "We heard that you are also part of our family and so we decided to pay at least a short visit." She walked towards him, a bit surprised when Harry threw himself into her arms. "Sweet Merlin, you are tiny. You need to eat more!"

Harry laughed. "I missed you! Is Arthur here too?"

"Yes, dear, and my sons Bill and Charlie, do you know them?" Molly absently started to card her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry nodded, but before he could answer a loud wail interrupted him. "Mama, who's that?"

A red-haired whirlwind connected with Molly's leg and also slightly unbalanced Harry, who crouched down. "Hey, Charlie, I'm Harry."

"Hello, Mr. Harry," Charlie greeted politely and Harry chuckled. "Why do you wear that bandage? You can't see with it."

"Charlie, don't be so nosy," Molly reprimanded him, but Harry waved it away.

"It's okay. You see, Charlie, my eyes were hurt pretty badly and they need time to heal, but I have someone who helps me see. Would you want to meet her?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, giving a squeal when he caught sight of Nightmare gliding imperiously down from the banister of the second floor where many of the books were stored. "Wow, a real dragon! Mama, look at this, a real dragon. What's her name, Mr. Harry? Can I touch her?"

Harry chuckled and Nightmare, for once in a good mood, deigned to fly a few capers and loops. "Her name is Nightmare, Charlie, and it would be great if you could look after her for a while. You know, she's a bit of an attention seeker."

Charlie giggled, but nodded eagerly, hopping onto the sofa so that Nightmare could land in his lap in order for him to pet her.

"Thank you so much. It's great that you're all here." Harry hugged James once more. "Thanks for arranging this."

"No problem, little man. Lily and I had planned this for a while." James grinned at him. "We still have presents to unpack. Ready for the challenge?"

"I think I am." Harry grinned back at him. "I never had a Christmas like this."

"It's about time then," Sirius exclaimed. "Sit back, Harry, and let us give you the presents because we wouldn't want you to bump into things."

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum... What do you say? Has Draco earned Harry's forgiveness? Good? Bad? Give me something!**


	27. Winter's Palace

**Disclaimer: All the characters and places you know from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. I mean no offence to anyone and I don't make money with this either.**

**Author's Note: My shoulder hurts! If that could be because of too much writing...? Anyway, did you notice that the last chapter was the longest so far? I hope you appreciate it... Erm, was that all? I think so... **

**Thanks, jharad17, for betaing, giving feedback and putting up with my questions!**

* * *

**27. WINTER'S PALACE**

Lucius adjusted his robes for close to the millionth time, critically eyeing himself in the ceiling-high mirror. He scowled at himself when he caught himself doing so - damnit, he looked perfect! And he was confident and composed and collected. He was not nervous, he wasn't anxious or excited. He was calm, he was indifferent, he was a Malfoy.

He found himself checking the smell of his after-shave and he cursed for close to the millionth time. He smelled good too, he wasn't sweating - not yet at least - and if he could only stop fidgeting he would be exactly like his parents, as he expected himself to look. His hair lay loose around his shoulder in all its silvery glory and reflected the light from the small round crystal balls that decorated and lightened the room. His dark green velvet dress robes fitted and accentuated his straight posture, his firm, tall body and his broad shoulders. They were open and gave view to his black dress pants, which had big cross stitches at the seams, and the white shirt that lent his skin a soft, golden hue. They also highlighted his eyes - that were once again perusing his image in the mirror - and were held together at the collar by a silver clasp in the form of a snake, wrapped around a filigree rose. The clasp was a family heirloom.

He had shouted at his tailor, which was generally a very bad thing to do, and this time caused several needles to end in his flesh instead of the material. But at least now they were perfect.

He looked like a Malfoy, but he felt very much not like a Malfoy, because if he wanted to accept it or not, he was nervous. His insides fluttered whenever his thoughts turned to the oncoming evening and the awaited guests.

Normally, he was far from anxious to see all the idiots his parents deemed necessary to invite to the annual festivities. Most of them had money, influence and not much else to speak in their favour. They were boring at best and annoying most of the time. The only thing that slightly lifted his spirits was the fact that he had definitely passed the age and height that would motivate them to pinch his cheeks, give him hugs or comment on how much he had grown since the last time they had seen him. On the other hand those facts would certainly compel some of the older ladies, most of them more than his mother's age, to clumsily try to flirt with him. It was almost sad to watch them display their desperation for a bit of affection and flattery so openly, but he seldom had more than scathing comments for them. However, he did pity all his unfortunate comrades who were in the unlucky position to be dependent on the others' good will and benevolence, and were therefore forced to endure this with a winning smile on their lips. And he knew that there were still more unfortunate ones. There were boys and especially some girls who were not only hit on by women but also by those women's husbands, who were mostly older than their wives and certainly more intoxicated and audacious.

It was disgusting, and even though his father really couldn't care less if some of his guests were molested or harassed, Abraxas Malfoy had even condescended to hire a security service for just these incidents. The only reason he did it was to prevent this party from getting a foul reputation. As it was, the New Year's Ball was the social event of the year and anyone who managed to procure an invitation could consider himself privileged.

This year Lucius was very glad about this security system, even though he personally planned to make sure that nothing happened to his special guest. Harry would come! Harry would be here! And in light of this fact everything else lost its importance. The owl with the reply had arrived this very morning, something that was considered very rude, but Lucius had no mind for decorum anyway.

He had practically begged his mother to not only extend an invitation to the Potters, who were always invited in part because they were so high up in rank and social status and in part because of the old friendship or at least acquaintance that connected Amy and his mother, but also to the Black heir, the older Severus Snape and their partners.

Of course, Black was always invited together with his parents, but the Black family had informed them that Sirius would not be able to attend this year and so Sirius couldn't come unless he had an invitation of his own. The Snapes were seldom invited to social events, not because they were so unimportant, but mostly because they were known to be very asocial.

Lucius had refrained from asking his mother to invite Remus Lupin as well, especially after the very unlady-like screaming fit the news of what had happened to her grandson had startled from her. If she felt contempt for werewolves in general, she now absolutely loathed Remus Lupin, who had dared to contaminate a member of her family, the future Malfoy heir. Lucius' parents were already plotting about how to best prevent Draco from inheriting, or at least how to get another Malfoy heir, because no matter that family stuck together, no werewolf would ever inherit the Malfoy name and fortune. That was their opinion at least, and Lucius had wisely kept his decision to himself: he had no intention to produce another heir nor deny Draco his rights. It was strange for him to admit it, but he loved his son and he honestly thought that he would do the house of Malfoy proud. If only he kept his hands off of Harry.

Lucius knew that should Harry attend, the rest of them would as well, and he knew that Harry would only come if they accompanied him. The owl had carried the positive answer of all those invited. It had also carried a short letter from Draco.

Draco. He had almost managed to forget about him. Draco had been bitten. The letter had been short, and to the point, and so absolutely matter of fact that it even shocked him. How could someone be so indifferent to such a life-altering situation? No matter how much influence and power the Malfoy family might have, Draco would still be discriminated against, would turn into a monster once a month, and would always be in danger of being imprisoned on mere sight when the Ministry was looking for a criminal.

But Malfoys were known for hiding their feelings. What good would it do to rave and have a hysterical fit? Draco had told him what he needed to tell him, and he could guess the rest.

And Draco had told him about Harry. About Harry, who forgave **him**, about Harry, who cried for **him**, about Harry, who felt guilty, about Harry, who was **his** boy-friend.

He had read the letter with a stoic mien, showing no outward sign of his feelings. Was he jealous? Hell, yes! Harry had been his, was still his if he had anything to say in that matter. But the problem was that he didn't have anything to say in that matter. He had hurt Harry, had done the one thing he had promised not to do, and he had lost Harry. Maybe he should be glad that Harry had found someone he could be happy with, maybe he should accept it and be glad for his son. However, that was not how he felt. He blamed neither his son nor Harry for being together now, but he would not just sit by. He wanted Harry back and if that meant competing against his own son so be it.

Lucius had seen how Harry had been, how happy **he** had made him, and he was convinced that Harry loved him just as much as he loved Harry. He didn't have a very vivid imagination, so he had not imagined the connection between the two of them; they completed each other, were two parts of a whole, and if he had believed in soulmates he would have said that Harry was his soulmate. Harry would be his again.

A house-elf popped into the room to tell him that he was expected downstairs to welcome the first guests, so with one final glance into the mirror, he made his way to the entrance hall where his parents were waiting.

The invitations also served as portkeys and were timed to gradually bring the guests to Malfoy Manor. The portkey for the Potter family wasn't scheduled to take effect for another half hour, and Lucius hardly listened to the greetings of their arriving guests or to his own replies.

He had been forced to repeat the same pleasantries and give the same answers since he was able to talk, and he had certainly internalised them by now. It was a reflex, and he would have to make a conscious effort to say something else - not that he had any desire to give another answer than the one that was expected of him.

He had learned that lesson at six years of age, when he had thought it necessary to inform the Minister's wife that not only had he grown but that she had also gained a lot of weight. His lack of decorum had earned him a sound punishment that was tactfully camouflaged as a duel. From then on, he kept his sarcastic answers to himself, at least until he had learned whom he could insult and whom he had to pay undue respect to.

He also learned that his father didn't need to respect anyone, and Lucius swore that he would reach that level of autarky himself. He wasn't far away from achieving this aim now, and he knew how to treat his guests with a charming equivocalness. Normally he enjoyed their puzzled faces and uncertain smiles when they were not sure if he was making fun of them or not. Today, however, his gaze strayed to the clock more often than not, and when the time came for the Potters to arrive, he rapidly clenched and unclenched his hands behind his back.

"Amy," his mother greeted with an almost honest smile, kissing the other witch's cheek once she appeared in the entrance hall. "You look fabulous. I'm glad you could come, I nearly died of boredom at Edward's ball without you."

Amy returned the pleasantries, but Lucius didn't pay her any attention, futilely looking for Harry, who wasn't there.

"I thought you would bring your grandson." His mother pouted a little. "I am quite eager to meet him after everything I've heard."

"Oh, you know how boys of that age are," Amy chuckled. "They thought it would be a great idea to start a snowball fight - I could just barely stop James, but it was already too late to stop Harry. He'll follow once he's changed into dry clothes."

Lucius was absolutely sure that his mother **didn't** know how boys of that age were - she stayed clear of everything that could make her seem common and instead chose to fall back on medieval techniques when it came to bringing up her son. She had hired a milk mother for him, for fear her breasts might sag if she fed Lucius herself, then she had hired a nanny, afraid that Lucius might wrinkle her immaculate clothes if she took him into her arms. And finally she had hired a horde of private teachers, so that she had enough time for her social duties. He hadn't seen his mother except under the watchful eye of the public, and she knew him as well as he knew her wardrobe, which was so vast you would need more than a day for a sightseeing tour through it.

"Have you met Lily Evans before?" Amy asked, and Lucius could see the sneer that formed on his father's face with uncanny predictability.

_A Mudblood in the venerable house of Malfoy!_ The smile fell from his mother's face as she turned to the pretty girl. . . no, not pretty. Lily was gorgeous, which alone was probably enough reason for his mother to despise her. She hated it when she wasn't the most beautiful witch in a room. Lucius thought that she shared a lot of traits with the evil stepmother in "Snow White" – he had done his best to learn to read Braille in hopes of impressing Harry, or maybe he had merely enjoyed the thought of doing something nice for Harry, but who was to tell? She probably even owned an enchanted mirror to inform her of all the beauties she needed to get rid of. Lily would definitely be on that list.

"Aren't your parents Muggles, girl?" Abraxas Malfoy glared at her, making all too clear what he thought of her parentage. "I guess the Wizarding World needs people like you as well. You are pretty enough to be entertaining for a while..."

"Father," Lucius said quickly, and stepped forward before James could fly into a rage, "Miss Evans is Head Girl. I do think she is capable of more than just looking pretty, though she also does that remarkably well." He bowed lightly to the young witch with his most charming smile firmly fixed in place. "She is our guest."

His father's glare could probably resolve the problem of global warming within thirty seconds, but Lucius was no longer a child. He was of age, and he was the next Lord Malfoy. He was not going to continue on his father's path if it dragged him down. And who could doubt that it was a quickly spiralling downward staircase with Harry on the opposing side?

"We will discuss your views later," his father snapped at him, squaring his shoulders.

"As you wish, Father." Lucius inclined his head lightly. "I will lead our guests to the ballroom."

His mother tried to discreetly pull him aside, most likely to give him a tongue-lashing about contradicting his father in public, but knowing his mother, it was just as likely that she merely wanted to readjust his robes. When her attempt was skilfully thwarted, she instead slipped her arm through that of Mrs. Potter and, happily chatting, moved them towards the refreshment table. Michael was attached to Amy's other arm, and after they had been provided with drinks and canapés he led her to the dance floor, while his mother returned to his father in order to welcome the next guests.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Lily said, stopping outside of the festively decorated hall. "That was very decent of you, but won't you get into trouble? Your father looked furious."

Just like a Gryffindor to see this as self-sacrificing act of charity and to start worrying.

He returned her look with indifference. "Malfoys don't get into trouble."

"Should have informed your son of this, shouldn't you?" James muttered.

"Well, if my father has his way he won't be my son for long," Lucius stated, already bored and annoyed by this conversation.

"You can't seriously think about disowning your son because of... this," Lily exclaimed, taking a step forward as if to shake some sense into him.

"This, as you so aptly put it, is that he was bitten by your friend and that he's a werewolf now." His silver eyes narrowed dangerously. "If Draco cannot cope with this on his own, he has no right to be supported by the family."

"That's so heartless," Lily stuttered. "Say, something, James."

"Lily, that's how most pureblood families are organised," the black-haired boy said calmly. "It would be the same if Malfoy lost his magic, or if Sirius goes through with his plan."

"But it's wrong!" Lily all but shouted. "Promise me you won't do this to our son, James."

"Of course not, lily flower," James vowed, kissing her cheek. "Harry will always be our son."

"Easy for you to say, isn't it?" Lucius muttered. "You are dead, and it's also quite clear that Harry is not a squib. By the way, are you sure he will come by portkey? I can open the floo for him..."

"Malfoy - well, the other one - said that he'd get Harry here." James shrugged. "Though I doubt he'll want to see you."

"I so appreciate that insightful information." Lucius sneered. "If you will excuse me, I think I'm going to paint the kitchen in a funny, sunny yellow to cheer up the house-elves. I'm sure you can find means to amuse yourself."

He strode back to the entrance hall, already hearing the commotion as he stood outside of the door.

"We will sue you!" his mother screamed. "How dare you come here, you monster? You should be locked in or better yet killed immediately! You don't deserve to live, beast."

When he entered, however, Lucius was mildly surprised that Remus was the focus of his mother's ire and not Sirius' offensive clothes. When he saw the Black heir he suddenly understood Potter's comment from earlier, and he grudgingly admired the Gryffindor's rebellion. Instead of Wizarding robes - dress robes would certainly be best suited for an occasion like this - he wore decidedly Muggle clothes and very skimpy clothes at that. Lucius thought that Sirius bore a great resemblance to a hooker in his skin-clinging, low-riding black leather pants and his translucent black shirt, but he couldn't deny that the other boy managed to look very good in those clothes and not as trashy as one would suspect.

Even still, his mother's attention was solely focused on the werewolf, who was covering slightly, taking step for cautious step back whenever she raised her voice. Only Sirius' grip on his arm prevented him from escaping all together.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Sorry is not good enough," his mother snapped and Lucius was mildly impressed that she didn't swear as well. "We will crush you."

"Mother." Lucius stepped forward, asking himself when he had turned into a bloody fool who thought it his duty to protect every bloody Gryffindor that enjoyed riling up his parents. "You are causing a scene. You will attract the guests with your screaming."

It was probably the only threat that could make his mother calm down. His mother hated scenes. They destroyed her carefully sculptured reputation as the collected, unfazed, beautiful, admired Lady Malfoy.

"This is outrageous," she said coldly. "I want him out of my house, Abraxas."

"You will hear from our lawyer," Lucius' father said coldly with a malicious smile. "I would recommend that you draw up your will..."

"That won't be necessary, Father," Lucius told him calmly, returning his father's furious glare.

"What is that supposed to mean, Lucius?" He hated how his father said his name, had always hated it: no emotion to it, most importantly no love, and it seemed almost like a curse, like a threatening insult.

"It means that I am Draco's father, and that it is my decision which measures should be taken," the silver-eyed blond returned. "He is my responsibility, not yours."

"Actually," Draco said as he stepped out of the shadows with an arm wrapped around Harry's tiny waist, "I'm responsible for myself, but thank you anyway."

"What are you doing here?" Abraxas sneered. "You are no longer a Malfoy."

"I could Apparate here," Draco mocked quietly. "What does that tell you, grandfather? You cannot disown me since I don't even exist yet, I guess you'll have to wait... oh, I forgot, you are dead when I'm born. The irony of life, isn't it?"

Lucius' gaze travelled over his son, trying to find any changes, but Draco looked just as impeccable as always. He even seemed more healthy and somehow stronger, maybe because he had adopted a protective stance or because Harry's lithe form underscored his height. Harry. He looked like a fallen angel, and once again Lucius was surprised that not everyone paused, captivated by his beauty.

"You are not welcome here," Abraxas snapped, destroying the moment.

"I beg to differ, father," Lucius spoke up. "Draco will always be my son and heir, so unless you want to disown me too..." he let his voice trail off meaningfully.

He knew he was quite safe. The pregnancy hadn't been easy on his mother, and aside from the obvious fact that she would rather wear second-hand robes than once again go through that while risking her perfect figure, it was very unlikely that she **could** once again get pregnant or give birth to a healthy baby boy. No, he was the Malfoy heir, and Draco was his heir, and both facts would stay that way.

He vaguely wondered when he had started to gain the upper hand in the arguments with his father, or when he had started to strive for it, but he now realised that he had it regardless.

"Would you want me to welcome the last of the guests, Father?" he offered pleasantly. "I'm sure Draco and I will manage just fine."

"We will talk about your behaviour today later," his father hissed, taking his mother by the arm and leading her from the room.

"Of course, Father." He smiled, truly amused - he just loved winning.

The door clicked shut, and Lucius turned back to his guests and found himself with his arms full of Harry, who hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hey, my sweet, I must admit I didn't expect such a warm greeting," he chuckled, albeit confused, and closed his arms around Harry.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Luc," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for, Harry?" Lucius murmured. "And why would anything happen to me? Nothing will happen to me."

"I was angry with Draco, and he got hurt, and it's my fault, and I don't want you to get hurt too," the black-haired beauty rambled, and Lucius futilely tried to relate to Harry's logic.

"So you forgive me because you are afraid I might do something stupid and get hurt?" Lucius asked gently, sighing as Harry nodded. "This is not right, Harry."

"What? Why?" Harry pulled back, tilting his head adorably in obvious confusion.

"I fucked up big time," the blond stated. "I understand that you are angry. You should be angry by all means. I used you and played with your feelings and made a stupid bet about you. I didn't cancel it, merely let the time lapse away. And I'm sorry for it and you shouldn't accept my apology just because you are afraid that something might happen to me. It's not your fault, nothing that happened is. Don't blame yourself, okay? Enjoy the party tonight, you deserve it. And congratulations to you, Draco."

"Thank you, Father," Draco smirked, carefully stepping behind Harry.

Draco softly called Harry's name, touched his arm lightly and only then embraced him. Lucius couldn't help but feel awed at so much consideration and perfection. It was as if Draco knew exactly what Harry thought and knew even better how to react. It was as if he could foresee Harry's reaction and knew how to make it a positive one, as if Harry's insecurities fell away from him in Draco's arms, and as if he basked in this feeling. It was as if only the two of them existed, and they were in a world of their own, and Lucius felt jealousy and a strange mixture of awe and peacefulness take a hold of him. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe **Draco** was Harry's soulmate.

"No!" Harry stomped his foot breaking the spell. "You will not play me again, Lucius - whatever your middle name is - Malfoy. I want to forgive you and I want to do so now, and you will not stand there and be all noble and say you don't deserve it because you do. And maybe it is childish and superstitious that I'm afraid, but I can't help it, and I will always worry about you if you don't let me forgive you..."

"Abraxan," Lucius offered, "It's always the father's name with a 'n' at the end... But, Harry, I'm not trying to fool you again, and I wish I could accept your forgiveness, but it would feel like taking advantage of you. You shouldn't offer me this."

"This?" Harry questioned. "I'm offering you forgiveness, since it will ease my fear. I'm offering you a second chance, since Draco got one and I believe in fairness. I'm offering you friendship, since I care too much about you to go on ignoring you. I'm not offering you love, Luc, that ship has sailed."

"But you said you loved me!" Lucius couldn't help protesting.

"And you said you wouldn't lie to me and wouldn't go behind my back!" Harry hissed at him before he got a rein on his temper again. "I haven't forgotten what you did for me, that you stopped me from doing something I would have regretted later when I was too drunk to think clearly. You got some major plus points for that, but the bet dragged you right back into the negative. I don't trust you anymore, Lucius, and that's the reason I cannot love you, even though my heart may speak differently. But I love Draco, and I trust him."

"See, that's exactly what I was saying," Lucius returned. "I can see that you are a bit shaken because of what happened to Draco, and he did something to earn your forgiveness and your trust back, but what did I do? Nothing. And still I get your forgiveness?"

"Yes, you did." Harry freed himself from Draco's embrace, who only reluctantly let him go. "You spoke up for Remus and for Draco, you defended them. That's not nothing. It means a lot to me - certainly not enough to trust you, but enough to make good for the bet. I know you will give me an absolutely reasonable explanation why this was necessary for **your** sake, but I'm stuck on thinking that you have a good heart. I don't want to believe that I misjudged you so gravely."

"You act like... like what happened was nothing!" Lucius exclaimed. "I can't make up for mistreating you with a few well chosen words! I had a fucking **bet** about you, Harry! Do you understand that? What did Draco do? Not tell you immediately, try to protect you? That's what he did. He had good intentions, and still you were much angrier with him than you were with me. Why? I don't understand, Harry, this is just crazy!"

Harry punched him. His long-fingered hand had curled up into a fist and knocked against Lucius' chin before Lucius had even had the time to take a deep breath after his tirade. His head was knocked back, his lip split.

"I wasn't angrier with Draco," Harry said simply, and allowed the younger blond to massage his hand. "I was damned angry at the both of you, because you hurt me and betrayed me and lied to me. Draco should have known better, you should have known better as well. I was angry and I was afraid. I knew that Draco would be able to cope with my feelings much better. I didn't mean to hurt you... too badly, so I vented my anger on him, and by the time I was finished with him, I was just hurt. There was no anger left for you."

"Is that the reason...?" Lucius asked cautiously, touching his jaw with his fingers and wincing.

"One of the reasons," Harry shrugged. "Draco is important to me, I told you that, I knew that. I was aware that he was in a position to hurt me. I didn't want to admit to myself that I cared about you so much that what you did hurt more than a little bit, more than the sting of a bee or the pulling off of a plaster. It made it easier to pretend that Draco was the only one who hurt me."

"So, I am important to you?" Lucius asked hopefully, finally leaving the forming bruise alone.

Harry chuckled a bit sadly. "Yes, you are important to me. That's also a reason why I want to forgive you, because I hope that I was important to you too, that a little part of this good heart," he lightly tapped his fingers on the blond's chest, "belonged to me and because I gave you part of my heart in return. I won't get it back, Luc."

Lucius swallowed hard before he gently cupped Harry's face. "You have my heart, Harry, and I don't want it back. It is yours forever, just like I am yours forever, and I'll do anything to prove myself worthy of that place in your heart, okay?"

"Okay, let me forgive you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Harry, I promise nothing bad will happen to me."

"Are you okay, Lucius?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Yes, Harry, I will be," Lucius said, grinning down at him before pressing a tender kiss to Harry's lips, "and I will get you back."

Draco growled low in his throat, taking a quick step forward. Harry tensed in his arms, expecting hard hands to jerk him back. But even though Draco was clearly agitated, his touch was gentle and almost questioning as he approached Harry, coaxing him back into his arms. Harry relaxed once more, leaning against him.

"He is mine," Draco hissed testily, glaring at his father. "You won't ever get him back."

"Dray," Harry whispered, "calm down, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"You are mine," Draco growled. "I love you."

"I'm yours, Dray." Harry smiled at him. "And I love you, you know that. You shouldn't have brought me here, if you were going to be jealous."

"I know," the blond sighed. "I want to show you the manor though. You always said you wanted to come here, and I still need to give you my present."

"Can you describe it to me?" Harry whispered. "It's so full of ancient magic, like Hogwarts. It must be huge and old and full of tradition."

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed, looking around the place he had grown up in. "I'll show you everything."

"You'll have to help Luc first," Harry admonished him. "You'll welcome the last of the guests, and I'll be with my parents. You can come fetch me later."

Draco sighed in exasperation, but reluctantly let Harry go. "You are not going to dance with any of the fat Ministry officials!"

"No, I'm only going to dance with the thin ones," Harry said and smirked at him, "unless one of the fat ones smells very good, I mean that could be real competition for you."

"You are evil," Draco grumbled, pulling Harry close again. "Say that you didn't mean it."

"You smell very good, Dray." Harry gently smiled at him. "Though I liked your old shampoo better."

"I'm good-looking too," the blue-eyed boy informed him matter-of-factly and Harry chuckled. "I know, Ice, you are the best-looking boy Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I'm glad you finally realised." Draco smirked. "Save a dance for me, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Try to avoid my father," Lucius warned him softly when the three other boys made to leave the room. "He's not very... friendly."

"I had noticed." Harry turned back to him. "I'm glad you are different, Winter. We'll be fine, don't worry."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and the door shut behind them, leaving the two Malfoys alone. Well, not really alone since Isidor Applepie chose that moment to portkey in with his young wife, and they saw themselves forced to welcome them and direct them to the ballroom.

A strained silence fell over the entrance hall, and their eyes met over the small distance between them. Lucius cleared his throat, shifting slightly, while Draco held himself perfectly still, concentrating on his other senses. He could here the soft chattering and the tapping of feet from the ballroom, and he could still perceive Harry's lingering scent.

"So, are you going to disown me?" Draco finally asked. "You would have reasons enough."

"I have more reasons not to," Lucius returned with a smirk. "Provided that you have your furry little problem under control?"

"Thank you, Father," Draco inclined his head gratefully.

"Your stupidity made Harry forgive me."

"My stupidity got me Harry." The younger blond grinned.

"I'm not giving up," Lucius stated with a scowl and a proud toss of his head that served to get his hair out of his face.

"You don't know Harry if you think he will just replace me, and I will make sure to not give him a reason." Draco shook his head, stepping forward to catch Lady O'Dowell, who had slightly lost her footing in her high-heels. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, I hope you'll spend a wonderful evening."

Lady O'Dowell, an elderly witch with so much money at her hands that she was bound to have just as many friends as potential heirs, seemed a bit confused looking from Draco to Lucius and back to Lucius.

"Egad! I think you've got some competition, Mr. Malfoy," she said to Lucius. "This young lad looks remarkably like you. Are you related to the Malfoys, my boy?"

"He's my cousin," Lucius offered.

"You look like brothers!" Lady O'Dowell exclaimed. "But where are your dates for the evening? Surely, such fine young men must have been able to find someone for the event of the year. Otherwise," she cooed and fluttered her eyelashes playfully, "I would gladly let you entertain me."

"Of course, Lady O'Dowell," Lucius bowed lightly to her. "I will make sure to free myself from Narcissa's clutches to enjoy your company."

Lucius liked the old lady; it was quite refreshing to talk with someone who wasn't after his money or his body. No, Elyse O'Dowell was unique and had a quick wit and sarcastic humour, and as a plus, she shared his dislike for Narcissa and all those other superficial gold diggers.

"Oh, poor Lucius," she chuckled. "Are you still betrothed to that twerp? I will make sure to save you from her. What's with you, young man, are you in need of a saviour as well?"

"I already found my saviour." Draco smiled a little. "He's the star prize, and I'm more afraid that he will let someone else distract him while I'm here."

"Don't you worry," she smiled at him. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him."

"I'd be very grateful," Draco grinned at her, leading her to the ballroom. "He's the most beautiful boy in the whole room."

"I would expect nothing less," the resolute old lady returned. "Ah, I think I've spotted him. The small black-haired one with the bandage over his eyes? He's truly exquisite; I must congratulate you. And now, I think I have to save him - Lord Berkeley has caught sight of him, that man has no sense of shame."

With those words, the strong-willed witch pushed through the throng of people. A last wave and wink to Draco sent him back to the entrance hall.

"Mother is there already," Draco commented evenly.

"Oh, yeah?" Lucius asked indifferently. "Is Harry taken care of?"

"I think he should be fine with a horde of Gryffindors and Lady O'Dowell hovering around him," Draco gave back. "How many more guests?"

"Seven more portkeys," the silver-eyed wizard answered. "About half an hour."

Once again silence reigned.

"Where's Harry?" was Severus' greeting. "Did everything go over well?"

"He's with the others," Draco replied. "He panicked a little, but I think he should be fine. Do you know the way?"

"Really, Draco, I've been here often enough." Severus rolled his eyes, striding from the room without a backward glance.

Meanwhile Lucius had welcomed the last of the guests and after the usual pleasantries the two blond Slytherins were able to join the rest of the party.

* * *

**Now, remember those good resolutions. You wanted to review more often, right? Right?**


	28. Iced Up

**Disclaimer: #munches a cookie# #sips her tea# #wriggles her toes# What? I was giving you the time to figure it out yourself... Well? Okay, J. K. Rowling owns the characters, places and the whole universe of the Harry Potter books, I'm just borrowing them- if she should ever want to borrow Nightmare, she's free to do so... Though I would miss her #sniff#...**

**Author's Note: It's not even Sunday yet (not here anyway), but I'm tired and I want to go to bed with the feeling that I did something useful today... Not that this is really useful, but it's... productive, at least...**

**Have fun.**

**Jharad17, thanks for betaing!**

* * *

**28. ICED-UP**

Harry was happily chatting with Lady O'Dowell, who had taken the petite boy under her wing and introduced him to all the guests she thought necessary, which were very few, and commented on the others with her very own charm, which made Harry's clear laugh ring across the full room more than once.

"... as my dear Mr. O'Dowell, may his soul rest in peace, always said, the only good thing about these parties is the food," she informed him. "Of course, he was a philistine, though a very loveable one. He never discovered the fine art of making fun of all those idiots."

"You are certainly a mistress of this art." Harry smiled at her.

"One has to find ways to amuse oneself." She sighed, readjusting her shawl. "Especially when everyone else is too afraid of your money, or rather fears for your money. And no one can say that I won't repay them well when I die, though I'm really in no hurry to do so. I'm enjoying myself too much... Are you in a hurry, Harry?"

"I see you have your spies." The black-haired boy smiled in sad amusement.

"Of course, my dear. Lies can be very amusing when you know the truth," the wise lady declared with conviction. "Though in your case you have heard one lie too many to appreciate them."

"Maybe that's true," Harry admitted.

"Of course it is, Harry." She patted his hand lightly, skilfully swishing a bowl of punch from the desk they were standing in front of and soaking the approaching Mr. Tasten from head to toe. "And I think both young Messrs. Malfoy will think hard before lying again, and you should think hard before doing something as foolish again!"

"That would be decidedly better," Severus interrupted, approaching the two of them. "Lady O'Dowell, would you mind terribly if I kidnapped this young man for a moment?"

"I would indeed." Lady O'Dowell drew herself up to her full height. "I'm on a mission to protect this young gentleman and letting him go with some lecherous middle-aged man is definitely not part of my plans. Shush, you, we are in no need of company."

Severus looked positively stumped and Harry erupted into laughter, looking forward to the ensuing conversation.

"I'm not lecherous," Severus finally managed to exclaim. "I have custody of Harry."

"And not even the manners to introduce yourself," Elyse observed. "So you are a rude middle-aged man who still won't get Harry."

"He's Severus." Harry decided to help the spluttering Potion's Master. "He takes some time getting used to, but he's still a good person."

"And I'm not a pervert," Severus stressed, making Harry chuckle once more.

"No, you are not, genius. Do you need anything, Sev?"

"I wanted to check on you..." Severus murmured and Harry's smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Sev, I'm really fine. Will you dance with me?" He didn't wait for a response and with a small wave to Lady O'Dowell dragged a protesting Severus onto the dance floor. "You know I love dancing and I'm certainly not going to dance with any of the other guests. They look at me weirdly..."

Severus refrained from telling him that there was nothing weird in those looks only a lot of lust and greed. Draco's prediction had turned out true and there was no one in that room who hadn't take special note of Harry's delicate form, his pitch-black hair and his milky skin. The simplicity of his midnight-blue dress-robes only made his beauty even more striking and if it hadn't been for Lady O'Dowell's quick perception and reflexes Harry would have had to fend off numerous suitors already. Perhaps, it was also his luck that Sirius attracted his fair share of attention as well, and that he basked in it, even though Remus did his best to keep him all to himself.

"Why didn't you dance with your father or Bla... Sirius or even Remus?" Severus grumbled.

"Because my dad is dancing with Mum and Sirius is too much of an attention-seeker. I don't want to be dragged into the spotlight... And Remus would dance with me, but then he would have to leave Sirius alone and I don't think Sirius really knows what he's getting into with the little show he's putting on, let alone that Remus would go mad with jealousy," Harry explained, letting the Potion's Master spin him around. "I appreciate it, by the way."

"What?"

"That you make an effort to call them by their given names," Harry elaborated. "I know you do this for me and I wanted you to know that I really appreciate it. I don't want you to hate each other, that would tear me apart eventually."

"I know, imp." The black-haired man actually chuckled, pulling Harry close once more. "Don't worry so much."

"Sev?"

"Yes?" Severus carefully manoeuvred them more to the edge of the dance floor.

"Will you still be there for me when we return to the future?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You will always be my imp, okay?" The black-eyed wizard declared. "And you will always be part of my life, no matter what happens. When we go back to our time and Sirius and Remus adopt you, it will only mean that you have two more guardians and father figures in your life. I love you, Harry, your lack of potions talent hasn't changed that and the return to the future won't change that either. Have a bit of faith in me."

"I'm sorry, I make you say this so often." Harry smiled wryly.

"It's not your fault you are insecure," Severus admonished him. "And frankly I prefer it when you pelt me with stupid questions rather than doing something foolish because of your insecurities."

"Thank you." Harry sighed, landing safely in Severus' arms after a fast twirl.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked. "Now, don't freak out, but there are two Lestranges making their way here and they look like they will hug you quite fiercely.

"Jealous?" Harry challenged, smirking lightly and soon found himself wrapped in two pairs of strong arms.

"Harry, Merlin, we were so worried. Are you okay? We didn't expect to see you here. Can we do anything for you? Did you make up with them? You lived through so much, you can not give up now, okay? Never do that again!" they rambled and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine, you two, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." The arms only tightened around him.

"We were really worried about you, Harry," Rabastan said finally.

"I'm sorry, I know it was stupid and..."

"You had every right to react like you did," Rudolphus corrected him gently. "Sometimes, death might seem like a very good option. One would have to have had a perfect life not to at least have thought about it once. And your life was far from perfect. Don't feel bad because you took that last step."

"I wanted to die," Harry whispered.

"We know," Rabastan assured him, "but it is in the past now, isn't it? Don't blame yourself and don't apologise. We are always there for you."

"Thank you, I would have missed you." Harry buried his face in their robes.

"We would have missed you too." Rudolphus chuckled. "Now, do you care to dance in order to save me from that banshee called Bellatrix Black? She's scary, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Harry laughed. "Didn't you bring Severus?"

Rudolphus blushed lightly with a shy look at the older Potion's Master. "I haven't seen him yet. I don't think he will come. My parents would throw a fit anyway."

"I'm sure Sev wouldn't mind at all dancing with you." Harry grinned, pushing him towards the scowling wizard. "Rabastan, would you dance with me?"

"Of course." Rabastan grinned mischievously, winking at his brother, who shifted uncomfortably. "I'll be the envy of every man in this room."

Harry blushed, ducking his head a little, but put his hand into Rabastan's, allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance, Mr. Lestrange, or not?" Severus snapped, holding his hand out impatiently and a slow smile spread over the younger man's features.

"This is kind of weird," he muttered. "I could cheat on you with yourself..."

"Definitely not, Mr. Lestrange," Severus said, sneering at him, though he kept up the steady swaying to the beat of the music, "for that would mean that I cheated on you with yourself and we both know that we are very loyal, don't we?"

Rudolphus laughed after a brief moment of confusion. "I was merely wondering."

"I thought as much," Severus returned with a sigh.

"So we are still together?" the brown-haired Slytherin asked again some time later and Severus groaned.

"Can't you shut up?"

"Don't you have a way to shut me up?" Rudolphus challenged, chuckling when the Professor rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop it?" Severus hissed testily.

"Stop what?" Rudolphus asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Severus whispered furiously. "Stop being a tease, and if you are stuck on being a hormone-driven teenager go and find my younger self, but don't try to seduce me!"

"Who says I'm trying to seduce you, professor?" Rudolphus asked not at **all** seductively (of course not!). "And would I have a chance?"

Severus moaned, mentally cursing Harry for getting him into this situation. "You know very well that you stand a chance."

"That's good," Rudolphus declared. "Thanks for the dance, Professor, I can't wait for the future... well, at least not for that part of the future."

"I can't wait for that part either," Severus murmured to himself, looking after Rudolphus with a hint of longing and love clouding his eyes before he pulled himself together, chiding himself for becoming a sentimental sap.

"May I?" Draco tapped Rabastan's shoulder. "I would like to dance with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend, Malfoy?" Rabastan arched an eyebrow, looking down at the small Slytherin in his arms. "You made up? You are together with the other Malfoy now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Draco snapped, quickly getting impatient, "and if you do mind as well, because I don't care."

"Dray," Harry admonished him, "he's my friend."

"Fine," Draco grumbled. "Yes, Rabastan we made up, yes, Harry is my boyfriend and no, it's not any of your business."

"Dray!" Harry snapped. "You are impossible. Please, go and get me something to drink and calm down."

"I'm not..." Draco stopped suddenly when Harry gently pushed against his chest before backing down. "Fine, I'm sorry, Harry. Don't be angry with me. I'll go calm down. Would you like something to drink as well, Rabastan?"

Rabastan, stumped, only managed to give a weak nod and the traditional Malfoy smirk returned to Draco's handsome face. "Take good care of **my** Harry."

"What was that all about?" Rabastan asked and Harry chuckled, leading him over to one of the small tables that were scattered around the dance floor.

"Draco came by to apologise and he did something very... heroic, I guess. He saved my life," Harry whispered. "I could not stay angry with him after that. I've loved him for a long time, I just thought he didn't love me in return."

"So he finally told you what was blatantly obvious to everyone else?" Rabastan asked. "That he's madly in love with you?"

"Yes," Harry blushed shyly and it was Rabastan's turn to laugh.

"About time, but how does Lucius fit into this?"

"He doesn't really fit in," Harry sighed. "I'm no longer angry with him, but he said he wants me back and that he loves me and Draco threw a jealous fit."

"Oh, Harry, you got roped into a Malfoy family fight," the brown-haired Slytherin said, fighting amusement.

"I don't think they need me to fight," Harry shook his head ruefully. "Lucius' father is a downright nasty person."

"That's one way to put it," Draco stated with a chuckle, sitting down next to Harry and handing the other two Slytherins their drinks. "Everything explained?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'll try to get a rein on my jealousy," the blond promised.

"Remus is much worse," Harry murmured soothingly. "I understand."

"No, he isn't, Harry," Draco argued with a quick look at the other werewolf. "If you were like Black and if as many people were touching you with their grimy, fat-fingered hands..." Draco's words ended in a growl.

"What has Lupin got to do with anything?" Rabastan asked, confused.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"I didn't know if you would want him to know," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, I'm the rumour of the day," the blond said and smiled wryly. "I'm surprised you haven't heard it yet, Rabastan, they are all whispering about it. I can't tell you how many conversations suddenly ended when I came near. And Mrs. Bellfort jumped out of my way and toppled into the cake just now."

"But what about Remus?" Harry asked fearfully and Draco's hand wandered into his inky hair, patting it soothingly.

"They think that I've been bitten by a rogue werewolf," the Slytherin with the icy eyes assured him. "Someone also started the rumour that the werewolf was shot."

"You've been bitten?" Rabastan gasped, attracting Draco's attention.

"Yes," he replied sharply and Harry pressed closer to him. "That's the result of walking around and enjoying the light of the full moon."

"Oh," Rabastan managed to bring out and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, oh, that about sums it up. If you would excuse us, I want to dance with Harry."

He didn't wait for a response and instead led Harry to the dance floor, carefully putting his hand to the small of his back, while the other gently held Harry's small hand. The song was slow and the singer's voice was low and melodious, suiting Draco just fine as he brought his small mate even closer. He slowly swayed them to the beat of the music, stroking Harry's back with his long, slender fingers.

"I like this." Harry sighed, putting his head against Draco's chest. "I feel safe."

"You are safe." Draco kissed his nose teasingly. "Nothing and no one will get past me."

"Good." Harry smiled up at him. "I'll protect you too. I'll built up your shields again."

"You let them down?" Draco asked in shock and Harry nodded sheepishly.

"You hurt me."

"I know," Draco moaned, "but I didn't think I had hurt you so badly that you would be able to put aside your hero complex and leave me to myself. I thought I could just make up for it."

"You did," Harry told him, gently kissing his cheek. "You more than made up for it, but before that I had tried to convince myself that you never even existed. It seemed better to never have had a friend than a friend who betrayed me..."

"I'll never hurt you like this again," Draco promised against his better judgement.

Harry smirked slightly as if having his own doubts. "We'll see."

"One of us certainly will," Draco teased him, catching Harry before he could tumble into another dancing couple. "Careful, featherweight."

"Thanks." Harry once again nestled into the blond wizard, who soon after could feel the telltale tingle of magic sweeping over him.

On the other side of the ballroom Lucius was sitting at a table with some other Slytherins, barely participating in their conversation as his eyes were fastened on Harry's slender form, half hidden behind his son's body. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling. Certainly he was relieved that Harry forgave him so easily, but on the other hand he felt a sense of defeat creeping up on him. Draco had really captured Harry's heart. What was with him? Where did this leave him? He didn't fancy replacing Draco in his role as Harry's best friend who secretly had a crush on him. He wasn't cut out for taking a back seat. He wanted Harry back, and he would get him back! If he only knew how...

Suddenly he felt a tingle go over his body, like a soft caress of a gently breeze that left him feeling warm and refreshed. He wouldn't give up, he was Lucius Abraxan Malfoy. 'Giving up' were not words in his vocabulary.

But before he had time to come up with a truly fabulous and fool-proof plan how to achieve this aim, something else solicited his attention: Mr. and Mrs. Black, after having greeted everyone they thought necessary, had finally spotted their oldest son and were seemingly so consternated about his choice of clothing that they could not contain themselves any longer.

Mrs. Black's voice rang out over the soft music that promptly stopped to play as everyone turned towards the ensuing commotion. "... disgrace the Black name... shame on our noble family... should be ashamed of yourself... taught you better."

He only heard parts of what Mrs. Black deemed to tell her son since curious whisperings had risen to a constant buzzing, like that of angry bees, and so he pushed through the crowd of onlookers, until he came to stand next to Harry, who was leaning against Draco's chest, his fingers intertwined with the Black heir's.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Mrs. Black had taken up an imposing stance in front of her son, her fists at her hips and her foot in the undoubtedly new high-heeled designer shoes tapping impatiently. "What are you doing here in any case? We told you clearly that you were not to come."

"Mother." Sirius seemed mostly unfazed, even slightly amused, but if Remus' strong hands massaging his shoulders and his death grip on Harry's hand were any indication, it was only a mask. "I was invited by the Malfoys, and I do believe it was you who told me never to turn down such an invitation as it could ruin my social standing or some such nonsense. I'm only following your **advice**. As for Remus, we have been friends since first year and if you had shown as much interest in me as you show in destroying other people's lives you would have known that. Hasn't your little spy told you?" He contemptuously glanced over at his little brother, who stood beside their father with an imperious sneer on his face.

"A werewolf! A beast! A murderer! They should all be put in Azkaban and that's where you will end too if you continue on this path," Mr. Black exclaimed, his voice that of a man who indulged too much in drinking liquor and smoking cigars.

"Your little friend was the one who bit the new Malfoy heir. He should be hunted down like the animal, drowned like the wretched creature he is." Mrs. Black backed up her husband, though she appeared a little annoyed that he had spoken up at all.

"I do not remember having named you my avenger, Mrs. Black," Draco intervened. "I assure you, I do not wish to prosecute Remus for something that was out of his control, and even if that were not the case, the Malfoy family is fully capable of handling this without your involvement."

"You are no better than he is," Mrs. Black snapped at him. "Keep out of this, beast."

"Mrs. Black, if you keep insulting the other guests I will be forced to ask you to go," Lucius rebuked her. "A public family quarrel is not something that we appreciate."

"We'll discuss this at home, Sirius," Mrs. Black hissed angrily, motioning impatiently. "We are going."

"I'm staying at the Potters'," the black-haired Adonis retorted, "like I have every holiday since I met James. I moved out two summers ago if you hadn't noticed. I intend to go home with Remus, James and my godson."

"You..." Mrs. Black started, but Harry interrupted her.

"That is enough. You have insulted my family, Mrs. Black, and I don't take kindly to that. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, but no one has the right to expect that others should share it. I don't. Sirius' clothes might be a tad bit unconventional and inadequate for this occasion, but it is his body, so he can do with it whatever he feels like. It isn't any of your business."

"I'm his mother..." she spluttered.

"And mothers should love their children. You don't do that, so you might as well give up the pretensions," Harry hissed at her. "Go now before I get angry."

"You can't..."

"Oh, yes, I can," Harry snapped at her, jerking out his hands so that the whole Black clan, except for Sirius, was pushed back. "I don't like to repeat myself. Go."

Mrs. Black looked murderous, her hand twitched towards her wand, but before she could go through with her malicious intentions, Mrs. O'Dowell had looped her arm through hers like they were the best of friends (which was certainly not the case) and told her all about her new crup and her thoughts about the new curtains in her living room as if she was continuing an interrupted conversation. Mrs. Black was not a woman to turn such an opportunity down- after all money rules the world.

"Close your eyes," Harry whispered to Draco, the three Marauders and Lily and Lucius, who overheard it, obeyed as well.

A bright blue light permeated their closed eyelids and as they opened them again five seconds later, the atmosphere couldn't have been more different: Couples were once again rearranging themselves for the next dance, the music started playing again and though some people looked a bit disoriented, they soon found their way back into the party. The Blacks stood close to the refreshment table and Mrs. O'Dowell was just about to make a quick escape, despite their protests.

"What...?" Lucius started to ask, but Harry interrupted him, grabbing Sirius' hand a little tighter and dragging him out of the hall.

"Come on, Siri, you've caused enough mayhem for quite sometime." The animagus followed him meekly, hunching his shoulders as he was herded into an adjoining room.

"What happened out there?" Lucius demanded to know as soon as he had closed the door behind all of them.

"Altered their memories." Harry shrugged. "I didn't want everyone to know that Remus is a werewolf, or that Draco is, for that matter."

"What? But you... That's... You can't do something like that!" Lucius finally exclaimed.

"Relax, Lucius, Harry knows what he is doing," Draco told him before he turned back to his boy-friend, who had crouched down in front of Sirius and was rubbing circles on his palms while whispering soothingly.

"They didn't even disown me!" Sirius finally murmured with a mixture of disbelief, amusement and bitterness. "This was all for nothing."

"You showed them that you are not afraid of them," Harry corrected him gently. "That you are your own person."

"And you deleted their memories," Sirius gave back accusingly.

"But not their feelings," Harry argued softly. "I wouldn't take that away from you or from them. They don't know the details, but they know that you won this round."

"If I won, why do I still feel like crap?" Sirius asked.

"Because you care," was Harry's simple answer and Sirius gave something like a half-shrug, slightly dislodging Remus' hands that had once again come to rest on his shoulders.

"If I cared about what they think about me, I wouldn't be together with Remus, I wouldn't be in Gryffindor, I wouldn't wear those stupid clothes..."

"If you didn't care, it wouldn't hurt," Harry returned and Sirius sighed.

"I hate them so much," he finally declared. "And don't tell me again that I should love them in spite of what they have done to me, what they are still doing to me, because I hate them."

"Doesn't mean that you can't love them as well," Harry returned with a small smile, "but I don't expect you to. I love you, okay? You are the best godfather in the whole wide world."

Sirius' mood brightened visibly at that and something like an answering smile tugged on his lips. "Love you too, kiddo. Thanks for pushing them through the room, I bet they'll be quite sore for a couple of days."

"Always a pleasure." The smaller boy inclined his head, smirking impishly. "Now will you save Remus the trouble of keeping both eyes firmly fixed on you, to keep you out of trouble, and just get changed, please?"

"Fine, but only because you are my favourite godson," Sirius grumbled playfully, ruffling Harry's hair. "And what do you suppose I wear? Oh, I know, we'll sneak into the cloakroom and try on all the coats and hats... that will be fun, don't you think so, Jamie?"

"Oh, definitely, I saw this one man come in with a yellow-beige striped robe and his wife was wearing a purple hat with lots of feathers and she also had a matching handbag. I bet that would suit you perfectly..."

"I'll get you something to wear, and you will stay here until I come back, or I'll have you escorted out," Lucius stated, scowling at both of them.

"Spoilsport," James and Sirius chorused after him before they started to rearrange the furniture so that the next person to walk in would most likely collide with something.

Lily unsuccessfully tried to stop them, Remus just rolled his eyes, knowing that they needed to release some stress, and Draco was too preoccupied with kissing Harry to really notice it.

When Draco finally looked up, still with his arms firmly wrapped around Harry's waist, he found himself in a room that only vaguely resembled the one they had previously been in, and the others had long since gone back to the party.

"Hey, do you want me to show you around?" he asked Harry, absently smoothing down the younger boy's robes. "About now, my grandfather is making his way up to the podium for his speech, and those are always dreadfully boring."

"Okay." Harry reluctantly pulled back and slipped his hand into Draco's "Will you show me your room?"

The hallways were surprisingly deserted and their steps - Draco's firm ones and Harry's feathery ones - echoed along them. Draco felt the smaller boy shiver and tightened his hold on him.

"There are a lot of landscape pictures on the walls," he explained to distract Harry. "Some feature the other Malfoy estates - mostly they hang here for purposes of showing-off - but they are also some pictures of international objects of interest. There's the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Brandenburg Gate, the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, the Cheops Pyramid... well, things like that."

"Is there a picture of a beach?" Harry asked eagerly. "With really white sand and turquoise water?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Wait. Now we're standing right in front of it. There are several palm trees and a slight breeze is blowing. The sea swashes over the beach, and sometimes it carries mussels and shells with it. I think there are even some monkeys and parrots hiding in the trees; sometimes it rustles."

"That sounds great," Harry murmured. "I would like to be there and feel the sand under my feet."

"I've noted it down," Draco said, "but hopefully I can fulfil another one of your wishes tonight. Would you like to see my Christmas present for you?"

"Okay." Harry hesitated but turned away from the picture, banishing his own image of it from his mind and followed the tug of Draco's hand. "But first I want to see your room."

Draco chuckled, pushing the door to his room open to let Harry enter first. "Your wish is my command, featherweight, though I'm not sure this room will be of much interest to you. It's only temporary anyway."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion, carefully sinking down on the huge four-poster bed, feeling the soft fabric with his hands.

"Well, Lucius is still in my suite of rooms, the rooms of the Malfoy heir," Draco explained. "I haven't spend much time here."

"Oh." Harry shook his head lightly. "I never thought of that."

"I will show you my rooms when we get back to our time, Harry, and I'll show you everything else you want to see," the blond Slytherin promised. "I'll make you happy."

"I am happy, Dray," Harry sighed, pulling him down on the bed next to him and crawling into his lap.

"Then I'll keep you happy." Draco grinned and carefully grasped Harry's hips.

It always surprised him how easy it was to enclose Harry's waist with his hands, how frail and delicate the bones felt under his fingers, how soft Harry's skin was and how light he was. It surprised him and worried him and made the urge to protect his small lion rise in his chest. And he was very glad that he had managed to get Harry away from all those lewd wizards and hide him away in his room. He snorted softly, causing Harry to cock his head, as he came to realise how hopelessly pathetic his possessiveness was. If he had his way, he would hide Harry away for the rest of his life and only let people visit him that had solely platonic feelings for Harry, and then only under his supervision. A gilded cage.

He startled a little. No, he didn't want to cage Harry. Never again was Harry to be held somewhere against his will, and never again would he experience even a tiny bit of bondage. He would fulfil all of Harry's dreams without expecting anything in return and without letting his jealousy and possessiveness get the better of him.

Suddenly Harry's slender fingers were caressing his furrowed brow. "Why are you thinking so hard? Are you worrying again?"

"No, I'm just berating myself for wanting to hide you away," Draco returned. "I love you, Harry, and I don't want to share you. Malfoy's don't share, least of all things they really want. And I definitely want you. I want to be the only one you kiss, the only one you touch, the only one you smile at and the only one you talk to. I know that's selfish and I know it would make you sad, that's why I was berating myself. I don't want to make you sad, and if I ever do, I want you to tell me so that I can apologise profusely and make it right again. And I want to take you places, to the beach and to the sea, to Paris and to Rome, to the Alps to go skiing and to China to order a lot of food that we won't eat because it could be something disgusting. I don't want to turn into my grandfather; I don't want to control your life, and I don't want our relationship to end up non-existent because I didn't care for your needs. I don't want you to turn into someone like my mother, with rich clothes and a vapid head. I want to keep you but I don't want to confine you, and I want you to stay the same. I don't want you to lose your spirit. I want you to stay my Harry."

Harry laughed a little before sniffing quite loudly and burying his head in the crook of the other boy's neck. "Merlin, I love you, Draco."

Draco's heart gave a vicious thump against his ribcage before he tightly wrapped his arms around the light burden in his lap, letting himself fall back onto the bed. He carefully rolled them around so that he was hovering over the younger boy, tenderly brushing a lock of raven hair out of Harry's face just to kiss the newly revealed milky patch of skin. Harry mewled softly when his lips wandered down his throat and to his neck, teeth teasingly grazing the tender skin.

Harry chuckled with a gasp when Draco lightly bit down. "I thought you were a werewolf, not a vampire. You'll give me a hickey."

"That's my intention, yes." Draco grinned. "So that everyone sees that you are spoken for. Now hold still, I need to concentrate..."

The black-haired boy only laughed louder, experimentally tugging on Draco's hair to get him to stop. "I don't want a hickey. Sirius won't let me live it down, and Dad will throw a tantrum."

"Fine," the blond grumbled, pulling back reluctantly, "I see your point, but that doesn't mean I have to like it..."

"This bed is really soft," Harry commented idly, wriggling to prove his point. "It's like lying on a cloud."

"You can lie here as long as you want," Draco purred, smiling down at the smaller Slytherin, bringing a blush to the pale cheeks. "Mind if I stay here with you?"

"Not at all," Harry stated, putting his slender arms around the blond's neck and pulling him closer, kissing the corner of his mouth timidly.

"That's good," Draco returned the gentle kiss with a bit more vigour, cupping Harry's face between his hands. "Are you tired, featherweight? Do you want to rest a little? You danced quite a lot down there."

"No, Dray, I want you to give me my present." Harry pouted.

"Very well." The future Malfoy heir laughed at Harry's childishness, reaching under the bed for his present. "Here you go!"

Harry cautiously glided his hands over the unwrapped present, furrowing his brow. "Shoes? You are giving me shoes?"

"Here, you have to touch this," Draco explained, taking Harry's hands and putting them where normal shoes would have their soles.

He laughed softly when Harry's expression changed to one of wonder and then he hugged Draco once more. "You got me ice-skates! How did you know about that?"

"Not only you, I got a pair for me as well," Draco stated, carefully putting the skates over his shoulder and helping Harry up. "I overheard you and Granger talking. Would you like to try them out?"

"Yes," Harry exclaimed happily, eagerly putting his hand in Draco's, who merely smiled and led them down the stairs and through the back entrance into the magnificent park that was part of the Manor.

It was like an enchanted garden out of a fairytale with snow-capped trees and little pavilions that were just as white. Icicles were hanging from the roofs, and the ways were framed by either snowy hedges or by ice statues that sometimes moved and sometimes didn't. In contrast to Potter Manor, which had preserved much of its summery greens - the magic of the castle gave enough warmth to the hedges and trees to stay green, and the dutiful house-elves freed the colourful bird houses of snow and filled them with grains so that there was always a lot of fluttering of wings and happy chirping - everything here was quiet, and the crunching sound of their footsteps in the snow was accompanied only by the soft, distant murmuring of one of the few fountains that hadn't iced up. The light of the stars and the waning moon glittered and shimmered like diamonds, caught in myriad tiny ice crystals.

Draco did his best to describe all of this to Harry, and he silently vowed to bring Harry here once he could see again. Winter seemed the most natural season in the Manor and, in his opinion, was also the most beautiful. Malfoy Manor was huge, but with the many icicles and the carefully crafted ice sculptures, it appeared like a work of art, like a palace made of the snow and ice, which fit perfectly into the hibernal landscape.

The little lake where he led Harry wasn't natural, but you had to know that to notice the slightly too regular shape, the slightly too even lakesides, the slightly too clean water or in this case the slightly too glassy ice. There was a white painted wooden bench close to the lake and Draco gently seated Harry on it, before helping him to pull off his normal shoes and then to lace the brand-new ice-skates. Then he extracted a pair of mittens and a cap from his robe pocket, handing them to Harry so that the delicate wizard wouldn't be cold. He then unshrunk his own ice-skates and put them on before taking Harry's hand in his and carefully leading him onto the ice.

Having landed for the umpteenth on his behind, while Draco managed to keep standing, slowly circling around him, Harry asked a bit enviously, "Have you ever done this before?"

"I tried it out." Draco shrugged, pulling Harry back onto his feet with a smirk on his face. "Not everyone can be as clumsy as you."

"I'm not clumsy," Harry whined. "The ice is just very slippery."

"Otherwise ice-skating wouldn't work." Draco chuckled, carefully tugging Harry with him. "Relax, Harry, you can't enjoy it when you are so tense."

Gradually Harry's muscles relaxed, and after five minutes of not falling down he warily made a few slides on the ice, though he still kept a firm hold on Draco's hand.

"This is fun," the black-haired Slytherin finally declared and promptly slipped and fell. "Ouch!"

The older boy dutifully helped him up again, once again wrapping Harry in his arms. Harry only laughed, freeing himself, and easily skated over the ice, even managing a slightly awkward twirl.

"I'm getting better," he declared proudly, "and I really like it. Thank you, Draco."

With a healthy amount of good luck he found his way back into the blond's arms and pulled him down for a kiss.

"It was my pleasure," Draco smirked. "Merry late Christmas, love. You must be cold, though, and it's getting late. I think we should go back in and look for the others."

Indeed Harry was shivering a little and was rather glad when they returned to the warm Manor, though that relief was short-lived. It seemed it was later than either of them had anticipated, and most of the other guests had already taken their leave, with many declarations of their gratefulness and praise on their lips and just as many assurances to remember this party forever. Severus sat quietly and unobserved in a shadowy corner, watching as the Malfoys saw the very last of their guests off and waiting for Harry and Draco to return.

Harry felt an angry glare focus on him as soon as they stepped through the door, and he tensed up, tightening his hold on Draco's hand, who squeezed back reassuringly.

"The famous Harry Potter, is it?" Abraxas sneered. "How fortunate that I should have the **pleasure** of talking with you at last. I've heard about you a lot, actually you were the talk of the evening, if you ignore the beast to your left... Quite surprising that a filthy half-blood like you should have so many admirers."

"It is, isn't it?" Harry said mildly. "Most surprising of all, that so many admirers and followers are pureblood." Abraxas, with the keen ear of someone of his standing, sensed that Harry was no longer talking of himself, instead skilfully twisting his own words to have a different meaning. "But if that's good for your self-esteem, Mr. Malfoy. . ."

"It is true after all," Abraxas scoffed, feeling it safer to change the subject and introduce a new insult. "The Potter family is going down the drain. First their son associates with beasts and marries a mudblood, and then the spawn of that affair is a cripple."

"The Malfoy family on the other hand," Harry said with a small bow and a smile to Draco. "Is on the up and up."

Abraxas silently fumed, glaring at the diminutive youth with the fair complexion and the raven locks. "You will get what you have coming," he eventually managed to snap, infuriated beyond reason at Harry's easy laugh.

"That is true, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you will be granted the pleasure of reaping what you sow, as well. I'm sure we'll meet again. Lucius, I had a wonderful evening." Harry stepped towards the tall young man, taking his hands and kissing his cheek. "Be safe, okay? I'm still your friend and I want you to come to me if you need help."

"I'm glad you could come, though I didn't have the privilege of dancing with you," Lucius murmured, holding his ex-boyfriend close for a moment longer. "If I write to you, will you read my letters and answer me?"

Harry blushed lightly. "Yes, of course."

"Good then," Lucius replied, leaning down to brush a kiss over Harry's cheek. "I will see you in school."

Harry nodded before swiftly turning around. "Draco, Sev, if you don't mind I would like to go now."

Severus rose from his chair, startling the three Malfoys who hadn't known he was still here, and together with Draco enveloped Harry in his arms. With a soft _plop_ they disappeared.

* * *

**Before you plop away as well, why don't you leave me a little (or not so little) review?**


	29. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise from the Harry Potter universe rightfully belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them...**

**Author's Note: I have the feeling I wanted to tell you something at least vaguely important, but I can't remember so... read and enjoy!**

**Beta: Thanks for your help, jharad17!**

* * *

**29. TRAIN RIDE**

"Let's go and get on the train," Draco urged not for the first time, tugging on Harry's hand to make him move. "I'm sure he'll be there soon. We might even have missed him and he's already on the train."

"Go ahead, but I'm waiting for Lucius. I have a bad feeling," Harry murmured absently, before turning to Nightmare. /Do you see him anywhere?/

/No./ The dragon seemed not much less irritated than Draco. /Just like the selfish prat to make us wait in the cold. I guess it's too much to expect that he comes on time./

/I'm worried about him,/ Harry whispered. /His father was so angry when we left him. I'm afraid what Abraxas could have done to him in the last six days./

/He wrote you, didn't he?/ Nightmare dismissed his concerns. /Besides, blondie should pay./ She flew a little loop in the air. /You shouldn't have forgiven him so easily. Maybe his father will set him straight./

/I hardly think that his father's methods will encourage him to become a better person./ Harry shook his head, wishing for once that he could look out for Lucius himself and didn't have to rely on Draco's and Nightmare's eyes.

/That's a lost cause anyway,/ the dragon gave back.

/You and Draco are both being irrationally mean,/ the blind boy told her angrily. /Yes, Luc made a mistake and yes, maybe I let him get away with it too easily, but he still deserves better than his father punishing him for standing up for us./

"There he is," Draco interrupted their quarrel, watching Lucius approach.

He had to suppress a sharp intake of breath because Lucius really didn't look too peachy. Oh, there were no bruises on his skin, no limp in his step, no blood on his clothes that were as immaculate and unwrinkled as always, no bandages around parts of his body, no, not even dark rings under his eyes, but Draco had often enough seen his father returning from Death Eater meetings to recognise the same look in his eyes. Fatigue, disgust, shame, pain and even fear. The way Lucius held himself was perhaps a little straighter than usual, that told Draco he had to make a conscious effort, and his face was so impassive that Draco knew it was a mask held in place by sheer power of will.

"Luc." Harry sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin, you are here. Are you okay?"

"Everything perfect," Lucius gave back, returning Harry's hug though his aching muscles protested. "It's good to see you. Shall we board?"

Harry cocked his head a little, knowing without a doubt that Lucius was lying. Not about seeing him, no, he was pretty sure that the blond was glad to see him and the thought was kind of flattering, but about being hurt. He had felt the muscles tighten and tense under his hand when he had reached up to embrace Lucius, and the breaths that tickled his neck had turned sharper and more pressed.

Draco's insistent hand and the loud whistle of the train startled him out of his thoughts, and he allowed himself to be dragged on board. He stumbled as the train jerked before smoothly pulling out of the station, and Draco caught him in his arms, holding him close for a moment before he set him back down on his feet.

"Sorry for dragging you," he apologised softly. "Let's find the others, yes?"

He took a much more gentle hold of Harry's hand and led him along the narrow corridor, until he spied Sirius and Remus in one compartment. The two young men were heavily snogging. The black-haired Gryffindor was sitting astride Remus' lap, rubbing against him as he pushed his tongue deeper into the werewolf's mouth, not allowing him to dominate the kiss. His hands were buried in the brown, grey-streaked hair, using that to pull his head back so that he could better kiss him. Remus growled lowly, trying to reverse their positions, but he only managed to be pushed back so that he laid on the bench, Sirius on top of him.

Draco cleared his throat, making Sirius look up at least briefly. "Oh, hey, Harry. See you later."

With that said, the black-haired Gryffindor pulled out his wand, waved it in the direction of the door, which promptly shut in Draco's face. The lock clicked and the curtain moved so that it obstructed the view inside.

"What were they doing?" Harry asked. "Sirius sounded kind of breathless."

"What do you think?" Draco grinned at him. "Come on, Harry, you are not that naive!"

Harry blushed brightly and then changed the subject: "Let's find somewhere to sit down, please?"

"Severus and the Lestranges are over here," Lucius called, already having give his luggage to Rabastan, who put it in the overhead compartment without protest.

Harry's face split into a grin as he bounded over to the four boys and hugged the Lestranges and then Severus, much to the latter's chagrin and interrupting him from treating Rudolphus with accusing silence.

Draco followed Harry into the compartment, brushing against Lucius, who still stood in the doorway and winced at the contact. Upper hand or not, his father's Cruciatus Curses hurt like hell.

Abraxas hadn't been in a very good mood when the party finally came to an end, and Lucius was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with the red wine stain on the fine Persian carpet his mother was lamenting about. No, it had everything to do with Lucius, his involvement with certain non-purebloods (or with questionable purebloods who were to be classed as non-purebloods, as they obviously had no idea how to live up to their heritage) and his improper attitude towards his parents and their important, pureblood guests. His father had never been a man of many words and when it came down to it, he was much more in favour of speaking with actions, or, in this case, his wand.

That suited Lucius just fine, and though his father had an unfair advantage because he didn't deem it necessary to inform Lucius of the beginning of this duel, he gave as good as he got.

He smirked almost happily as he thought of his father sitting on a cushion for the next few days.

Of course, the duel hadn't amounted to anything, save for the fact that they found out that a Boiling Hex combined with a Leg-Locker Curse made for some nasty results. Lucius would bet anything that his father wished back the old times where this method had brought his son back under control, where he had stood no chance against the older wizard. Now it was different: they were about equal in strength and skill - Abraxas perhaps still a bit more versed, but Lucius making up for it with youthful energy - and in the end there had been no clear winner. A few more empty threats and Lucius had been free to go and write a letter to Harry.

He was still a bit sore and bruised, but that couldn't dim his good mood. Harry had answered his letters, had thanked him for the little tokens of his affection (and told him that he shouldn't have send them), and he had waited for him just now. If that wasn't reason for a positive outlook on life!

"I want to know what happened!" Severus exclaimed suddenly, making Harry wince at the volume.

"I told you," Rudolphus gave back evenly.

"You told me nothing," Severus snapped back. "You only told me that you met my older self, that's it! If nothing had happened, you wouldn't have mentioned it!"

"Wouldn't I have?" Rudolphus returned. "Well, if you had been there, like I asked of you, you could have seen for yourself if anything else happened."

"I wasn't invited," Severus pressed out.

"Of course you were, I sent you the invitation myself," Lucius protested and was rewarded with Severus' glare.

"Not helpful, Lucius!" He turned back to Rudolphus. "Well, so what! I didn't come just to be ignored or be pushed in the background while you fulfilled your **obligations** to your future wife. I didn't think you would really appreciate my presence as you couldn't even remember me on Christmas."

"I sent you a card!" Rudolphus protested.

"Exactly! I get a card from my father too, if he isn't too drunk to forget that it's Christmas or that he has a son," the thin Slytherin snapped. "That sure shows how much he cares for me. Thanks a lot, Rudo! I wouldn't have bothered with finding a present for you, if I had known that I would get a fucking card."

"Sev..."

"No."

"Fine, be that way, but if you had come to the New Year's Eve ball, you would have got something better than a card." Rudolphus leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Sorry to disappoint you, but your--"

"I got you a book," Rudolphus interrupted him. "_Potions and Poisons_. You said once that you wanted it, but never found an unedited copy."

"You got me an unedited version?" Severus perked up, impatiently nudging Rudolphus' knee, when the broad-shouldered young wizard didn't look at him immediately. "Really? Because the edited version isn't any good; it's mediocre at best."

"Yes, Sev, the unedited version," Rudolphus sighed. "I did not listen to your ramblings for over two hours to just forget what you said."

"Oh, thank you!" The lanky Slytherin smiled at him before throwing himself into Rudolphus' arms.

"Hey, hey, no snogging!" Draco said quickly. "It's bad enough that Sirius and Remus are at it like rabbits. I don't need another bad mental image."

"Oh, you shut up," Harry admonished him with a smile. "Just don't look at them. They are entitled to a bit of quality time."

"It's easy for you to say. What they are doing has the quality of cheap porn," Draco grumbled, standing up. "I'm going to the loo, and you better be finished when I get back."

Severus and Rudolphus didn't deign to give him an answer, as they were too occupied with each other, and Draco rolled his eyes, dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead and left the compartment. Nightmare followed him.

"He seems a bit on edge," Lucius observed. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Harry didn't miss the hint of hopefulness in his voice and scowled. "I love him, Lucius. Don't try to break us up. Why did you lie?"

"I was foolish. If I had known you as well as--" Lucius started, but Harry interrupted him.

"Not that, Luc. We've been over that, you apologised, I forgave you, there's not much more to say. No, why didn't you tell me that you are hurt?"

"Because I'm not," Lucius said defensively.

"I'm blind, Luc, I'm not dumb." Harry shook his head. "I know when someone is evading my questions and that's what you have been doing in your letters. And I know how Voldemort and his cronies think - you cannot honestly think I'd believe that your father would just peacefully wish you a good night after you stood up for us."

"It's nothing," Lucius insisted, shuddering at the thought of what **could** have happened, at the thought of what had happened to Harry. "My father and I just had a slight disagreement. The Dark Lord had nothing to do with that. Family business stays family business. I really am okay, Harry."

"Here." Harry still looked sceptical and handed over a small bottle with a clear blue liquid. "It helps against pain and boosts your regeneration. You don't have to take it, but I'd feel better if you did. Please?"

"Of course, Harry, if you put it like that." Lucius sent him his most charming smile and quickly downed the potion.

The potion made him feel better almost instantly. His muscles uncramped, his bruises, which had been hidden under a glamour, faded, and his magic and energy were replenished, making him suspect that this was not merely a mild healing potion.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling better now that I'm around you." Lucius grinned at him and Harry blushed.

"Lucius..."

"What? You want me to tell the truth, don't you?" the blond challenged.

"Of course, but... it's over. I'm together with Draco, and I'm happy and very much in love with him." Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You can't get me back."

"Because you don't trust me?" Lucius asked sadly and Harry nodded. "What can I do to earn your trust?"

"Be a good friend," Harry whispered, putting his head on Rabastan' shoulder. "Nothing more."

"You better not do more," Draco growled warningly, having heard the last part of their conversation, and scooped up Harry, sitting back down with him in his lap. "Missed me?" He grinned roguishly.

"Very much so," Harry returned happily.

"Well, that's good to know, but it would be even better if that life-threatening lizard had had a chance to miss me as well," Draco glared at the blue creature. "Why exactly does she feel the need to follow me everywhere?"

"She's making sure that you won't get another chance to hurt me like you did," Harry said simply.

"But you trust me," Draco protested, sending Lucius an angry look.

"But she doesn't. I don't see the problem. If you are doing nothing wrong, why should it bother you?"

That _"if"_ hit Draco harder than he wanted to accept. Harry may have forgiven him, but what he had done and what he hadn't done wasn't forgotten. And Harry may trust him, but not completely, not like before. He closed his eyes briefly, snaking his hands under Harry's pullover, just wanting to feel him, to feel that he was still alive, still breathing and in a way, still his. Not like before, no, but maybe still his.

"I'm not hiding anything, but it's unnerving when she's hovering around me constantly. Even in the bathroom, Harry!" He knew that he was sounding whiny, but smiled to himself when Harry chuckled.

"Why, Dray, I didn't know you were so self-conscious," Harry teased.

"Oh, it's so good to know that you understand me," Draco grumbled. "Besides, she's here to protect and guide **you**. How is she supposed to do that while she's spying on me? I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but Nightmare feels that she has to do this." Harry happily waved at the dragon, who sat perched on Lucius' trunk and observed everything with keen blue eyes. "Humour her."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to stay close to you from now on, so that she can keep an eye on you too." Draco grinned, pulling Harry closer. "I can't say that I'm averse to that idea."

"Surprise, surprise," Harry muttered with a small smile, snuggling down into Draco's lean yet muscular form. "Thanks. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Was just a bit much earlier. Not everyone smells as good as you."

He buried his nose in Harry's hair, making the younger boy giggle.

"And how is that better than what we did?" Severus groused, sitting with his arms crossed, opposite of Rudolphus, though he glanced longingly at the brown-haired Slytherin every once in a while. "Why are you allowed to molest your boyfriend, when I'm not?"

Draco rolled his eyes heavenwards, pulling back slightly. "You know, I heard rumours about privacy, but I have yet to experience it. And sniffing Harry's hair is quite different from what you two were doing."

"Sniffing his hair?" Severus mocked. "What are you? A dog?"

Harry felt Draco wince at Severus' casual remark and the hand that still rested on his stomach curled into a fist.

"Actually, he's more like a ferret, you know?" Harry grinned conspiratorially at the future Potion's Master, who snorted. "He bears a striking resemblance to one."

"Shut up, cheeky," Draco grumbled, but Harry felt him relax again. "You don't want me to tell them how you spent one entire week as **Harriet** because you botched up the same potion three times in a row, and Uncle Sev thought that maybe you would have a bit more motivation to do it right if you actually had to drink your concoction."

A deep blush spread over Harry's cheeks as he swatted Draco's thigh. "Thanks a lot. I sure appreciate it that you **didn't** tell them that!"

"No problem, featherweight." Draco smirked. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"How very considerate," Harry muttered under his breath. "You know that you would be in big trouble now if you weren't wearing that pullover, right?"

"Yes, I know," Draco admitted with a sigh, inspecting his Weasley sweater with strong distaste. "But I'm already suffering enough."

"Oh, come on, don't be like this." Harry nudged him. "I'm sure you look fabulous as always."

"It's purple, Harry," Draco grated out. "No one can look even close to fabulous in purple. I swear, Mrs. Weasley only gave me this sweater to torture me."

"She gave it to you because she likes you. You didn't complain about the cookies."

"But I don't have to wear them either," Draco gave back. "And if she liked me she would have chosen a less offensive colour, or would have at least stopped herself from knitting a snowman on it."

"Well, those sweaters are winter clothes," Harry argued, but couldn't keep from grinning. "A snowman is kind of fitting."

"Yes, for a toddler," Draco complained moodily. "Why do I have to wear it? You can't even see it!"

"Oh, but Dad and Sirius took photos." Harry laughed at him. "Besides, I like how it feels under my hands and my cheek... unless you don't want me to snuggle into you?"

"Tease." Draco tightened his hold on Harry, taking him with him as he leaned back, getting comfortable. "Let me kiss you?"

Harry nodded, tilting his head a little, and Draco blew a teasing breath over Harry's face, before pressing their lips together, cupping Harry's cheek with his hand as his tongue passed the barrier of Harry's lips.

"You are all tensed up," Harry commented, blushing as Draco chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. Let me help you relax."

He wiggled a little so that he could put his hands more comfortably on Draco's neck. The black-haired boy's fingers started to gently but firmly work the knots and kinks out of his muscles, rubbing circles and pressing his thumbs down, until Draco gave a soft groan, his eyes closing on their own accord.

"Good," the blond moaned, cocking his head and rolling his shoulders. "Don't stop."

Harry complied easily, moving his hands down Draco's back and finally over his shoulder blades, but when he accidentally brushed over the healed and scarred werewolf bite, he drew back in shock when the blue-eyed wizard hissed.

"Sorry, I... I forgot about your shoulder. Are you okay? Should I get Sev?" Harry started rambling.

"I'm fine, Harry." Draco grasped Harry's shaking hands before the smaller boy could draw back even further. "Just because of... well, this, you don't have to pamper me. I'm not made of glass. It's just sensitive, is all."

"Well, now you know what it feels like when people think you need to be constantly watched over," Harry growled, still worried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," the blond assured him, tenderly kissing Harry on the lips. "Thanks for the massage. It was wonderful. And we only pamper you because we all love you so much, I most of all."

Lucius watched impassively, outwardly at least, as Severus and Rudolphus took advantage of Draco's attention being solely focused on Harry to continue where they had left off. It was a very sad day indeed that antisocial loner Severus Snape had a lover and sex god Lucius Malfoy didn't. Worse still, that sex god Lucius Malfoy had to watch his hoped-for lover being ravished by his son and heir.

Maybe he should never marry Narcissa, never sleep with her (which would be such a **sacrifice**!) and never father Draco, who then would never come to exist and would never be able to replace him as Harry's boyfriend. Sounded like a good enough plan, if only there weren't this tiny little fact that Draco had practically saved Harry, not only from being bitten, which was the consequence of Draco's ill-reflected actions in any case, but also, from what he had heard, from drowning in the after effects of being raped. As much as he wanted Harry back, he didn't want to take his support from him. So much for good prospects!

If only Draco had stayed in his place. But no, he had to do something absolutely foolish and declare his undying love, and now Lucius was stuck with watching through jealousy-clouded eyes as Draco's fingers twirled Harry's hair and caressed his milky skin.

If it hadn't been for Rabastan, who was still in the compartment, though he was so still and silent, reading a book, that he was hardly noticeably, Lucius would have felt decidedly superfluous - not that he didn't already.

As if to spite him, Rabastan closed his book, briefly glanced at the two couples and then stood up.

"I'm going to go see my friends," he told Lucius, who was the only one not otherwise occupied.

Lucius merely shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to act like he cared. He turned back to pretend to stare out of the window, though his eyes were capturing all of Harry's moves, his ears capturing his moans and mewls. It should be him doing that, kissing him, touching him, making Harry arch helplessly into his touch with moans and incoherent pleas falling from those perfect rose lips. It should be him!

Sure, he had made a mistake and yes, he deserved some kind of punishment, but this was too hard, too cruel. He didn't want to take Draco's place. _'Be a good friend.'_ Of course, because he was so good at being a friend, because he could write a whole fucking book about friendship, because that wouldn't be another fucking lie! Trust. Why was trust so damn important for Harry, anyway? Wasn't love enough? There was no doubt that Harry still loved him, was there? Was there?

A low moan from Harry interrupted his increasingly hysterical inner voice, and he came to the conclusion that maybe Draco's idea to disappear to the bathroom for a while wasn't to be scoffed at. He stood in one fluid motion and without a backward glance left the compartment, shutting the door with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary.

Harry jumped at the loud bang, his hands tightening almost painfully where they rested on Draco's upper arms.

"Shh, easy there, featherweight." He could feel the low rumble of Draco's voice in his chest. "It was just the door. I have you, you're safe."

Harry took a deep breath, relaxing once more into Draco's embrace. "I'm fine. Just startled me."

Draco placed a chaste kiss on his lips that would have turned more passionate and demanding if Harry hadn't stopped him, carefully pushing himself away from the blond.

"What is it? Did I do something you don't like?" Draco asked, worry edging his voice.

"I... Can we not do this right now?" Harry asked cautiously. "Please?"

"Of course, Harry. Do you want to tell me why not?" the werewolf asked gently, rubbing soothing circles in the palm of Harry's right hand.

"I... You distract me too much. I can't keep track of my surroundings, and that scares me. I don't want to be startled again, by something less innocent than the door banging," Harry whispered, shivering uncontrollably. "You are safe, I know that. Hogwarts is safe too, but the Express... I'm not so sure about that. And it was inconsiderate of us to kiss like that in front of Luc. He left, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Draco sounded uncomfortable, with a weird mixture of satisfaction and guilt.

Harry just shook his head before putting it against Draco's shoulder, curling up in the blond's lap, quickly getting lost in his own thoughts, like he had been lost earlier in Draco's kisses.

He felt guilty about not considering how Lucius must have felt when he saw them kissing, but it was so easy to forget everything else when Draco held him, so safe and warm and lovingly. And what kind of boyfriend would he be if he thought of Lucius while Draco kissed him? It was bad enough that he thought about the older blond now, but there was so much he still had to figure out for himself.

Of course he still loved Lucius, how could he not? How could he possibly get over him within a few weeks? But at the moment he needed Draco more, he trusted him more, maybe even loved him more. And Draco would still be there when they went back to their own time. Lucius might be dead or in Azkaban, or he might be a cold, heartless bastard like his father. It was much better and safer to love Draco than to continue loving Lucius. It would just hurt him again, and it would hurt Draco. And that was something Harry was not willing to risk.

The door slid open once more and Lucius sat back down, absently wiping his lipstick-smeared cheek with a handkerchief. _Damn Narcissa!_ She didn't even give him the time to brood in solitude, latching onto him as soon as he had stepped out of the bathroom, telling him how happy she was that Harry no longer stood between them, that now she had him all to herself. She actually had the guts to act like it had been her idea all along, like she had arranged for him to have one last tryst with someone so far beneath her that he could only be of temporary interest, before they moved head-on into their happily married life. It was disgusting and it was pathetic.

He had been close to slapping her for what she said about Harry and her misinterpretation of his feelings for the black-haired beauty, but had just barely controlled himself. If it hadn't been for the insistent witch, he would have stayed away from this particular compartment for a lot longer. But if he had to choose between Narcissa's sharp nails digging into his skin, her shrill voice grating on his nerves, and having to watch Draco and Harry, the second option won, though it was a narrow victory.

Thus he found himself back in the compartment, sitting opposite Draco and Harry and next to Severus and Rudolphus, mildly surprised and not a little grateful that there was no snogging or other lovey-dovey behaviour, if you disregarded the occasional pats and caresses. It was a definite improvement.

The downside to this new development however was that Harry seemed to be fast asleep on Draco's lap, while Draco carded his fingers through the unruly black hair and watched him like a hawk.

Despite appearances, Draco was dwelling on not quite happy thoughts.

He had grown up with magic all around him. He learned about werewolves when he was about four or five, and yet he was totally taken by surprise by the avalanche of smells, noises and urges that bombarded him. It was one thing to know that you would turn into a monster-wolf once a month - not exactly something that eased his sleep - but it was quite another thing to have to deal with all of these sensations constantly and not only during the full moon.

Draco vaguely wondered how Remus handled it, how he could stand Sirius' outgoing and flirty nature without going ballistic. The other werewolf had assured him that it would get better, that it just took some getting used to, and that eventually he wouldn't overreact anymore. Draco was more than sceptical, since most of the time it didn't feel like he was overreacting. Oh, he **knew** that he was, but that realisation mostly came too late to stop himself, when all that was left for him to do was apologise. Harry had to be getting sick and tired of hearing that, of having to put up with his territorial behaviour.

He was just so damn confused, and the overload of information his enhanced senses were giving him wasn't helpful either. He could smell Harry, and that scent soothed him, like vanilla and apples and his grandmother's cookies. But then he could also smell Lucius and Severus and Rudolphus, and though he could see them, sitting peacefully on the opposite bench, his sense of smell told him that they were much too close to him, and therefore too close to Harry.

It was infuriating. He had more control than that! "Ice," that was the code name Harry had given him during the war, when they had first started a tentative friendship that soon became more. Composed, collected, cool, that was what he was, not this damned hot-head he was starting to turn into.

He put his feet on the opposite bench, returning Severus' glare with one of his own, thereby shielding Harry a bit more from the others. He just didn't want to lose him, not to Lucius, but least of all because of his own lack of composure and rationality.

Harry suddenly sat up, startling Draco, who had thought him asleep. "Let's play cards!"

"Let's all stand on our hands," Severus scoffed. "Brilliant idea, Potter, really."

"Why, I'm glad you think so, Sevvie." Harry beamed at him. "But your idea isn't half bad either. What do you say I stand on my hands, and unless you can stand longer than I, we'll play cards. I heard you like bets."

Severus gulped uncomfortably.

"Why don't you get the cards out, love," Rudolphus suggested mildly, though there was a certain edge to his voice. "And then maybe you could apologise to Harry for making him the object of a bet."

"That's okay," Harry sighed, cutting Severus short. "I'm sorry I said that. I honestly can't stand to hear anymore apologies. I just want to play cards, okay?"

"If that's all I have to do to get back in your good graces," Severus muttered and summoned a deck of cards from his truck, shuffling them a little before dealing them.

"Can you read them, Harry?" Rudolphus asked considerately. "If not, we can play in teams."

"That's fine," Harry waved him off, tapping his cards with his wand, so that the smaller symbols in the corners changed into Braille, but then he scowled. "These are weird cards. With potions ingredients? How am I supposed to play with them?"

"It's called '_Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble_,'**(1)**" Draco told him. "Wizarding children learn the basics of brewing while playing it. You have to get rid of all your cards, but you can only add ingredients that don't react badly with other ingredients. If you add a wrong ingredient the 'potion' blows up and you have to take all the cards."

"Figures that you would have a game like that, Sev," Harry grumbled. "You have a weird idea of fun."

"It's fun to win, and I never lose this game," Severus gave back with a smirk. "Not that you could relate to that, I suppose, the way you botch up your potion at least once in every lesson."

"I changed my mind," Harry stated, handing his cards to the other black-haired wizard. "I'm playing with Sev."

"What? But then why did you give me your cards?" Severus asked. "That's not how it works."

"Afraid of a challenge?" Harry teased. "Come on, Sevvie, I thought you never lose? Twice as many cards and me, that should make things a bit more interesting, don't you think so, genius?"

"I have no problem with the **cards**," Severus grumbled, but figured that he still owed Harry something, and that if correcting Harry's mistakes and keeping him from losing the game was to be his punishment, he really had no reason to complain. "Well, what are you waiting for, little nuisance? You will have to get over here if you want to be on my team."

Draco growled, clearly displeased at that suggestion, but eventually let Harry go. Harry just smiled brilliantly at him and teasingly kissed his cheek. He then sat down next to Severus, who not so reluctantly pressed closer to Rudolphus, and Nightmare gracefully glided down from the overhead compartment, making herself comfortable in Harry's lap.

* * *

**(1) Well, I thought it was a quote by Shakespeare, but as I found out, he never really used those words together. In _Macbeth _he wrote: "Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble," but that's close enough, isn't it? So he gets all the credit for it...**

* * *

**Did you know most kids find clowns to be scary and not in the least amusing? Well, I didn't, but that's a whole other story... Reviews are always appreciate and maybe they'll keep my head from exploding from all the stuff I should have started learning months ago, maybe even years... #sigh#**


	30. Contemplations of a Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I also wish I had a coffee. I can do something only about the second problem.**

**Author's Note: You know, I like the title #grins#. (No, I don't have anything important to say, so start reading...)**

**Jharad17, thank you for betaing!**

* * *

**30. CONTEMPLATIONS OF A WEREWOLF**

Harry felt himself yanked back against a hard, heaving chest.

"Stay away from my mate!" Draco hissed, glaring at his father, who cautiously took a step back.

He wriggled, trying to loosen Draco's grip, but the arms around him merely tightened even more, becoming almost painful.

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"Keep out of this," Draco's voice was still low and threatening, making a cold shiver run down his spine.

"I'll see you later, Harry, okay?" Lucius offered, his concern growing even stronger when Harry nodded jerkily.

Draco waited until Lucius had gone before he spun Harry around, pressing him against the wall. "I don't want you to talk to him. I've tolerated it for the last month, but I've had enough of you two flirting right in front of me. You are **mine**, Harry, it would do you well to remember that. Or would you rather be together with him, Harry? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Draco, I..." Harry whispered, trembling in fright, but Draco didn't seem to notice as he shook him lightly.

"Then keep away from him, do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry nodded hastily and finally the iron grip on his upper-arms relaxed.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco smiled a little, taking the smaller boy's hand. "We'll go to Severus and see if my potion is ready, yes?"

Harry followed him mutely, his head bowed, and furtively wiped away a tear that had escaped his blindfold and slowly ran down his cheek.

"Draco, come in." Severus opened his door, throwing a worried glance at the silent boy that trotted after the blond. "Remus already came to get his potion. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Draco snapped. "I'm just a tad annoyed because everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay."

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, just went to his lab to fetch the potion for Draco. "Maybe you should take a nap."

"I'm not a baby," Draco spat. "I don't need to take a bloody nap."

"You really need to get a rein on your temper," Severus retorted. "If you can't behave yourself I want you out my rooms now."

"Fine," Draco growled. "Harry, come, let's go."

"I have a potion for Harry's eyes," Severus intervened, grabbing Harry's shoulder, noting with concern how Harry winced.

Draco grumbled but eventually stomped from the room, leaving the two black-haired wizards alone.

Severus carefully put his hand on the small of Harry's back, leading him over to the sofa, where the blind boy slumped and buried his head between his updrawn knees.

"So I was right," Severus murmured. "There's something wrong. Tell me what it is, Harry."

Harry shook his head, sobbing quietly, and Severus put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against his chest.

"Draco isn't really in control of himself and his reactions right now," Severus said softly, patting Harry's hair. "You know how possessive werewolves are, and this is still new to him. He's nervous, on edge and..."

"Yes, I know," Harry whispered. "It's not that, Sev. I can deal with the fact that Draco is possessive of me, and I'm not about to break because he was a bit more demanding than usual."

"Then what is it, imp?" the Potion's Master urged softly.

"He forbade me to speak with Lucius or spend time with him." Harry sniffed, "I wasn't flirting with Lucius, Sev, and I'm not trying to replace Draco. But Lucius is my friend, too."

"Harry, tonight is the full moon," Severus tried to soothe him. "He's a bit sensitive right now, but he'll calm down again."

"No, Sev, it's not just today. He has been telling me this for the last month. Today he was merely franker about it," Harry whispered. "Maybe I'm not a good boyfriend when I can't respect his wishes, Sev. He's done so much for me, and he's so good and considerate and attentive and I ... I still love Lucius..."

"Oh, Harry." Severus tightened his arms around Harry, preventing him from getting up. "Then tell Draco so. Tell him that you want to be with Lucius, and then go back to Lucius. Draco will understand."

"I can't," Harry sobbed. "I love Draco too. I never stopped loving him, and now he finally returns my love. It's not supposed to be like this, Sev, you are supposed to only love one person like this..."

"Harry, you shouldn't be telling me all this," Severus eventually said. "Talk with them about it, maybe they will surprise you..."

"Surprise me how?" Harry asked bitterly. "They'll think I'm disgusting and hate me, and I would not only lose Draco as a boyfriend but also as my best friend. I can't go through this again. I don't want to hurt Draco. They will think that I love neither of them, if I can't say who I love more, and I just can't... Maybe they are right, Sev, maybe I can't love anyone anymore. Maybe I never could..."

"Imp, what are you talking about?" Severus asked in alarm.

"I hate sex, I hate the thought of sex," Harry pressed out. "I hate it when Dray's hands wander over my body and I know he wants more, though he holds back and stops as soon as he feels that I'm getting even a little bit uncomfortable. But I'm so damned afraid that he won't stop. If I never manage to get over that, and I'm beginning to doubt that I ever will, there's no difference between what I feel for them and what I feel for you."

"Oh, my little one, what has that got to do with anything?" Severus muttered, tucking Harry's head under his chin. "Rudolphus and I didn't do anything of that sort for almost a year after we got together again. Do you think I loved him any less then than I do now? We had both been hurt, we both had our own demons to fight, and neither of us was willing to trust the other so freely. That didn't mean that we didn't love each other, just that we needed time, and we agreed to take it slow, steady, to make it last. Harry, everyone can spend a night of passion with some unknown stranger - with enough alcohol or accumulated lust it might even be enjoyable - but that would be meaningless and has nothing to do with true love."

"But what's the difference, Sev?" Harry asked pleadingly. "How do I know if it's true love?"

"It's in the way you feel," Severus hesitated, sighing as he noticed Harry's confused and slightly impatient expression. "It's not so easy to explain, Harry. You just **know**, when you love someone like a relative or a friend or like a lover."

"I don't," Harry returned. "I know that there's a difference between what I feel for you and Sirius and what I feel for Draco and Lucius, but there's also a difference between what I feel for you or Sirius, and between Draco and Lucius."

"What's that difference?" Severus asked gently.

"Draco is also my best friend, I would tell him almost everything. He makes me feel safe, protected, loved, less tainted. He never scares me, but he always makes sure that I'm okay with what we are doing; I can back out any time I want. I can rely on him, and he will catch me whenever I fall. His kisses make me forget everything around me," Harry said after a bit of consideration. "Lucius, he makes me feel less like a glass figurine that has to be handled very carefully. He makes me feel whole again, normal, more confident, less helpless. He challenges me, pushes me to my limits and makes me say stop, but when I do he respects that. He makes me explain myself and my actions. I'm not sure he always understands, but he tries. When he kissed me, it was like riding on my broom, like freedom."

"And you think that after making this little sermon there's still a possibility you might not love them both?" Severus chuckled. "Let me tell you something: I do know that you love Draco. I see how you start smiling whenever he holds your hand, how you blush when he compliments you, how you radiate with joy every morning because he was there to wake you and greet you with a kiss and, Harry, we both know that you are not a morning person, don't we? I hear your laughter when he thinks he has to show how funny he is. I see how you relax when he takes you in his arms, and I know how hard you work on yourself to give him more of you in return. I saw the same or similar things with Lucius." He shook his head. "If I managed that with you, Rudolphus would have every right to get jealous."

"You think?"

"Yes, Harry, I think so. Don't worry about sex, you'll get there eventually. You've already made quite a bit of progress, or have you forgotten how you blew up a corridor or a classroom about once every day because you couldn't stand so many people around you? I have faith in you, Harry, and despite everything that has happened, neither Voldemort nor the Dursleys could take the ability to love from you."

"Thank you, Sev. I'm just not sure I can let anyone this close to me ever again," the blind boy admitted. "It's like with my sight. I want to believe you that you will find a solution, but my head tells me that it will never happen."

"I will get your sight back!" Severus growled and Harry chuckled softly, disbelieving. "And if you let me, I'll help you get over your fear as well. I know you don't like counselling, but we could just talk, like this, couldn't we? I'd tell you all about my absolutely boring days and to add a bit more depth I could say something like 'Oh, I miss him so much!' and then you would tell me about your day and how you feel, if there was a particular situation that scared you, and then I would ask what exactly happened and we could analyse it together and so on. I'd even serve some cookies and cocoa."

Harry beamed at him. "That sounds good. I missed talking with you. That was the only good thing about the counselling."

"I know, imp." Severus smirked down at him. "Do you think that we will make it together?"

"Yes," Harry grinned at him. "But I'm pretty sure Draco would be kind of irritated if you were there while we are having sex."

"And Lucius."

"Huh?"

"Draco and Lucius. You love them both, so you should tell them..."

"No, Sev. I won't risk losing Draco, and maybe it will be easier if I keep away from Luc."

"Harry..." Severus started, but Harry stood up before he could finish.

"I'll apologise to Draco, and I'll stay away from Lucius. Maybe Draco was right and I am flirting with him. But I won't mess this up, I'll be a good boyfriend from now on."

"Harry..."

"Bye, Sev, thanks for listening. I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry didn't wait for an answer and resolutely walked to the door, quietly closing it behind him.

* * *

He found Draco lying on his bed in the dormitory, moodily staring at the green hangings as if they had eaten the last of his cookies. Carefully, Harry padded over to the bed, hesitating for a moment before crawling in beside Draco, putting his head on Draco's chest.

"I'm sorry because of earlier," he whispered, timidly pressing closer to the blond.

"It's alright," Draco sighed, carding his fingers through Harry's unruly locks, smiling slightly when Harry leaned into the touch, "I overreacted. You know that I didn't mean it, don't you? It's your life, your decision. If you want to be friends with Lucius or even if you want to be more..." He winced at his own words, but knew that he had to say them, if he didn't want Harry to blame himself and be even more intimidated and shy. "I just want you to be happy, even if it's with my father."

"Draco, I love **you**," Harry returned, snuggling closer. "I'll stay away from Lucius from now on. I know that he wants me back, maybe it will be easier, for all of us, if I just don't give him any reason to hope for more. I guess it was naive, wasn't it, to think that we still could be friends."

"Maybe a little, but that's who you are, and that's why I love you." Draco kissed the soft raven hair. "Thank you, Harry, and if I ever start dragging you and ordering you around again - just hex me, okay?"

"Are you afraid?" Harry asked, changing the subject, and Draco gave a humourless laugh.

"I'm scared shitless."

"I'll be there, and Sev probably mixed so many sleeping and calming draughts into your potion that you won't be aware of anything." Harry snuggled closer to the blond, kissing his neck lightly. "You will be alright."

"I guess," Draco murmured.

"That wasn't a question," Harry corrected him. "I know it, you will be alright."

Draco's fine werewolf ears picked up the whispered prayer of, "You have to be," and his arms enclosed the small boy protectively.

"I will be alright, Harry. **We**'ll be alright, okay?"

Harry nodded with a sigh, burying his hands in Draco's robes. They lay like this for a long time, missing dinner in favour of their joint nap.

"I should go," Draco finally said, carefully shifting out from under Harry. "Don't worry, okay?"

"I'll come with you," Harry declared earnestly. "I'm not about to let you go through this alone."

"No, Harry, I..." Draco started, but stopped abruptly when Harry changed into a panther before his eyes. "No, Harry, change back."

Harry stubbornly shook his panther head with tightly shut eyes, as the blindfold had slipped and slid to the floor.

"You are not coming with me," Draco stated, moving past Harry to the door.

But Harry quickly sneaked out with him before he could fully close the door. Draco continued walking along the dark corridor that led to the common room, hoping that Harry wouldn't be able to follow him. But of course, as Harry was quite proficient finding his way around in his human form even though he was blind, following the quiet steps and the smell of his boyfriend in panther form was not really a challenge. Draco quickened his pace as he noticed this, but Harry followed him as reliably as his own shadow.

"I said no, Harry, I don't want you there," Draco hissed, growling softly when Harry merely butted his head against his leg as if to tell him that he should give in already because there was no way he would be left alone.

"No!"

The feline mewed softly, and the blond glowered down at him, jerking open the door to the common room. Harry hissed angrily before the sound turned into pained whimpers, but he kept crawling after Draco, who had feebly hoped Harry would give up now. Instead he found himself giving up. He cursed softly and dropped to his knees next to the tormented cat, gently bedding Harry's head in his lap while he produced a fresh bandage from his robe pocket, wrapping it over Harry's eyes.

"Stupid little hero," he muttered in annoyance. "I'm not one of your idiotic Gryffindors that constantly needs saving. I'm fine on my own. I don't need you to hold my hand. What were you thinking? This way your eyes will never heal. Did you think at all? I don't have time to deal with this, Harry. I have enough on my plate already. I don't need worries about you added to that. I want you to stay here."

Harry quietly got back to his feet and walked over to the entrance, waiting there for Draco to come and join him.

"I said no," Draco grumbled and Harry hissed at him, now starting to get annoyed as well.

"And I said I will come." Harry morphed back, holding the bandage in place with his right hand. "This is not the first time I've done this. I've been with Remus before, and I trust Severus to have brewed the potion correctly. There's no risk, only love. I love you, Draco, and it's my fault it happened to you, so I will at least be there for you. You are wasting your time, I won't give in just so that you can preserve your stupid pride."

"It's not about pride." Draco easily towered over him. "It's about dignity."

"Do you think I will see you differently?" Harry questioned and Draco's silence was answer enough. "Merlin, you do. You big prejudiced prat." His eyes swimming in tears, Harry slapped Draco on the head. "How can you think that of me? Is that how you think of yourself and Remus? If I'm there while it happens, it won't change how I see you. You are my Draco, are you not? You are the one who remembers all the stupid wishes I have and makes them come true. You are the one who was patient enough to earn my trust when I trusted no one. You are the one who offered me friendship and love for myself and not because of my image. You are the one who holds me when I cry and who got me new clothes and who reads out books to me when I'm too tired to copy them into Braille. And you are the one I love. You have my love, Draco, can't I have your trust in return?"

"Harry, that's not how I meant it and you know it." Draco sighed, tugging Harry out into the empty corridor so that they would be undisturbed and not watched by dozens of avid eyes. "I love you and I trust you. I just... I'm afraid, okay? I have no idea what will happen. Well, I have an idea, of course, but it frightens me. I don't want to drag you into this. You are pure and I'm not, now less than ever. I don't want to contaminate you, and I'm afraid of losing you."

"You will not lose me, Draco," Harry said. "And it's okay to be afraid. Isn't that what you always tell me? I'm afraid too, Draco. I'm afraid that you'll hate me once you recognise the full extent of what I caused, but most of all I'm afraid that you'll hurt and that there will be nothing I can do. I want to be there, I want to offer at least some kind of support, I don't want to feel helpless. Please, Dray?"

He had never been able to resists Harry's pleas - he didn't know anyone who could - because every time he heard them, sad but nonetheless gorgeous huge green eyes appeared before his inner eyes and looked at him with a desperate plea. It didn't help that Harry had dropped his head onto his shoulder and snuggled into him, breathing tiny puffs air on his exposed neck.

"I guess your father and Black will be there too?" He assured himself and Harry nodded at once. "Fine, I guess you can come."

"Thank you, Dray." Harry smiled up at him, taking his hand. "Let's go, okay?"

"Wait." Draco stopped him gently. "You'll better change here where it's relatively dark so that I can rewrap your bandage."

Harry nodded obediently, once again shifting into the lithe black panther. Draco held his bandage in place and then fastened it once again.

"Let's go, kitten." He smiled, lightly stroking over Harry's midnight fur, and Harry purred at the loving touch but scowled at the new nickname, causing Draco to laugh softly.

They reached the Shrieking Shack with only a few minutes to spare, and Draco felt an uneasy pull in his stomach that he generously attributed to nervousness.

"Wow, is that Harry?" James asked, dropping to his knees next to the relatively small panther, scratching him behind his ears.

"No, I just thought it be fun if I brought a stray animal with me." Draco sneered. "First I thought about an owl or maybe that stupid lizard, but after the former hid in the owlery and the latter bit me, I reconsidered and, as luck would have it, I ran into this nice little panther and thought to myself: 'Hey, why not. If I wrap a bandage around its head one of you will surely ask that idiotic question.'"

"And I thought Remus was bad." James shook his head. "Never thought there was an intensification to that."

"Oh, I don't know. By comparison, I think Remus is still leading," Sirius mused aloud. "I mean, Malfoy junior over there is always rather bratty."

"I'll give you bratty, if you don't shut your trap right now," Draco hissed, feeling an unpleasant tingle all over his body, spreading from his navel to the tips of his hair.

"See what I mean?" Sirius continued conversationally. "A very unimpressive not to say unimaginative threat. Do you remember the one where Remus made this nice little allegory with us ending like burnt toast, first being abraded in hopes of saving something and then being left to rot in the company of eggshells and moulding yoghurt? I had nightmares about that, followed by a heavy personality crisis. I mean, honestly, there has to be something wrong with someone who dreams about being toast..."

"Shut up," Draco roared, the first rays of pain shooting through his body as if to put him on the alert, "or..."

Unfortunately for him, for he had a really good threat on the tip of his tongue that would no doubt have solved the mystery which of the two werewolves was less agreeable to be around during the full moon, he was interrupted by another wave of pain, and so instead of his well articulated threat a howl broke from his throat, silencing even the two bickering Gryffindors. Harry perked up, and with a fluid jump he landed on the bed next to Draco, licking his face to give some comfort to the silvery-blond. James and Sirius, too, transformed and went to comfort the third Marauder, who wasn't feeling much better.

Peter had excused himself, saying that he wasn't feeling well, though in reality, fear had struck him at the thought of being faced with not one, but two werewolves, one of which didn't seem to like him very much in his human form and constantly made derogatory comments about him. No, Peter Pettigrew was quite enjoying sitting on his bed alone, with a range of foods spread out around him and his homework laying discarded on the floor. Barely a thought was spared for the two werewolves and his two friends in the Shrieking Shack.

Draco, even though he had sufficiently worried about what could happen, hadn't thought that the transformation would hurt so much. Every single one of his bones seemed to crack, his skin tore, his organs shifted, his muscles stretched, his teeth split his gingiva, and his senses sent him so many signals that he feared to go blind, deaf and dumb. He didn't know how long it took for the metamorphosis to be completed, but when the pain finally subsided and he opened his eyes, Harry was still licking his cheek, purring calmingly.

He carefully got up, for a moment surprised that it was so easy to control his limbs, and jumped onto the floor, stretching languidly. He hadn't imagined that he would feel so full of energy, so adventurous. He checked himself for any strange urges, but other than the desire to howl at the moon and identify the many strange smells assaulting his fine nose, he felt pretty normal and pleasantly human. He sat down on his hind legs in order to inspect his outward appearance. His fur was silvery white and not as shaggy as he had expected. He had four legs - he mentally congratulated himself for that informative observation - and a tail. He was almost a bit surprised at that revelation as he had never really considered that aspect of being a werewolf. Experimentally he tried to wag it, coming to the conclusion that it was not all that difficult, though he couldn't really see the use of doing so and therefore decided to leave that matter for now.

However,he thought that the inventory of him having white fur, four legs and a tail was not at all sufficient, and so he trotted over to one of the windows, put his front paws on the windowsill and studied his mirror image in the slightly dusty glass plate. Draco was stupidly relieved that his nose wasn't pink, but a dark almost black brown. His eyes were the same icy blue as always, and though his ears seemed to be a bit too large he thought that he made for a very fine and good-looking werewolf.

A growl alerted him to the other occupants of the room, and his hackles rose as he spun around to face the other werewolf. An alpha werewolf. Two alpha werewolves in the same room, that couldn't be good, his human mind supplied and was happily told to shut up. Subconsciously he knew that Remus was the other werewolf, his sire, his father in a way, but his werewolf side wouldn't allow him to back down. There could only be one alpha in a pack and if he gave in now, Remus would get Harry, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone near his mate. A similar growl erupted from his throat as he bared his teeth, which were gleaming white and really sharp, by the way.

The other werewolf was about his height, but instead had longish light brown fur that in Draco's opinion made him look rather scruffy, especially as it was mixed with greying hairs. His eyes were a yellowish amber hue and piercing. They matched step for step towards each other.

A blur of black jumped between them, hissing at Draco, who hesitated only a moment before he continued advancing, ignoring Harry for now. However, Harry didn't quite agree with that procedure and rather effectively blocked his path, even though Draco was much bigger.

Sirius, realising what Harry was trying to do, also put himself in front of Remus in order to stop the two werewolves from fighting. The huge black dog, about the same size as the two werewolves, growled warningly at Remus, baring his teeth and raising his hackles. For a few moments, it seemed like this tactic was going to work, but then Draco, who had in Harry the much easier obstacle, grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and shook him lightly, his teeth leaving small sore spots. Harry went limp and as Draco dropped him, pressing him to the floor, he whimpered softly, submitting to the dominant creature. Soothingly, Draco rubbed his nose against Harry's cheek, not about to revert to animalistic attitudes like licking to show his affection. He was still a Malfoy, after all.

Remus handled Sirius in much the same way, though since Sirius put up more of a fight, both canines appeared from the short interaction looking a bit frazzled, and the two alphas were once again opposing each other.

Harry futilely tried to keep Draco's attention, but the silver canine merely stepped over him, throwing him a significant and strangely human look, considering that they were about to fight over their territory and their pack.

Harry really didn't want to watch the fight and was internally grateful that he was still blind, even though the noises he heard were more than enough to give him a rather clear image of what was happening. Howls, snarls, growls, heavy paws on the dusty and creaking floor, clicking yaws, strong bodies colliding.

Sirius carefully approached Harry, yapping softly and nudging the little panther with his snout so that he would get up and move more to side of the room and out of the way of the two fighting beasts. Finally Harry seemed to wake from his apathy and crawled over to his father, who allowed him to nuzzle into his side, though it went against all of his animalistic instincts to let a cat of prey get so close. But he would make an exception for Harry, who was just too cute to be dangerous and too shocked to be ignored.

Harry lay bedded against the magnificent stag, his first Patronus and his faithful protector, feeling slightly better with the presence of his father and his godfather and their calming touches and licks.

Sometime later, Harry fell asleep, despite the constant noise of fighting, and when he woke again it was to the careful shaking of his father.

"Hey, little man." James smiled down at him. "It's time to wake up. The sun is rising."

"Where am I?" Harry asked sleepily after he had turned back into his human form, noting that a blanket had been spread over him.

"Still in the Shrieking Shack," James supplied, a bit worried as he helped Harry sit up.

"What's with Draco and Remus?" Harry asked anxiously, trying to keep the bandage in place.

"Ah..." James stalled a little, not quite knowing how to explain it. "The good news is that they stopped fighting..."

"And the bad news?" Harry questioned.

"They didn't do so until the moon set," Sirius offered, coming over to join father and son. "They look pretty bad, all things considered, I'm surprised they are still alive. I just helped them back to the castle and left them in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey. She came to replace Madam Talda. I guess she was getting kind of old."

Harry smiled a little at that revelation and carefully got up, feeling rather sore from the night spent on the floor. "I think we best check up on our two werewolves then," he stated. "I mean, they acted like possessive idiots, but at least they acted like possessive idiots because of us."

"Well, no one seemed particularly interested in **me**," James moped and Sirius grinned at him.

"You can always ask Remus to turn Lily, then you have your very own werewolf."

"Phew, Paddy, you used to have better ideas. I wonder if this whole Animagus thing is starting to have side effects on you..." James shook his head ruefully. "I don't envy you for your own personal werewolves, anyway. I just don't like to be ignored."

Harry laughed at him and while they trudged through the low-ceilinged passageway, Remus and Draco lay next to each other in the hospital wing, staring moodily at the white ceiling as the new nurse bustled around them, bandaging this and healing that and all the while tutting disapprovingly.

Draco hissed in pain when she prodded a wound on his arm with her wand. "Be careful, woman." he sneered at her, jerking his arm back. "I'm not one of those plastic dolls you used for training."

"No need to be rude, Mr. Malfoy," she snapped back. "I'm quite proficient at this."

"I've yet to see proof of that," Draco returned. "Now leave my arm alone. I'll feel much better once you stop poking your wand into it."

Madam Pomfrey huffed, deciding to leave her less pleasant patient to heal on his own before she once again checked on Remus. He, at least, endured her treatment patiently. When she left for her office, with the clear conscience that their natural healing abilities would do the rest, Remus slowly turned to Draco, who was inspecting the white bedclothes in obvious boredom.

"I thought you wanted to take Sirius from me." He looked kind of sheepish.

"I thought you wanted to take Harry from me," Draco returned indifferently.

"Well, I wasn't." The amber-eyed boy shook his head lightly. "Harry is my cub, but it's not unusual that cubs are members of different packs. As long as you are good for him, I'm okay with this."

"What could I possibly want with Black?" Draco scoffed. "He's irritating."

"I'll give you that." The Gryffindor laughed. "He can be kind of trying, but I wouldn't change him for anyone else in the world."

"Same here," Draco declared. "I only want Harry."

"Maybe we should spend the next full moon separately," Remus suggested. "Just to avoid misunderstandings..."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco agreed. "I'm out of here."

"Oh, no you are not, Mister." Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room with a scowl firmly edged on her face. "I want to watch you."

"While I can understand that." Draco smirked at her indignant gasp. "I recommend that you..."

"Draco, don't be rude." Harry stepped into the room, followed by Sirius and James. "Poppy, I'm glad you are here. Now I can safely land myself in the infirmary again." He hugged the surprised nurse for a moment before walking over to Draco's bed.

"I'm sorry for fighting, Harry. I didn't mean to be such an ass, as you would most likely put it."

"That's not the word I would use." Harry scowled briefly. "I was worried about you, and you just pushed me to the floor."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and half drew him into bed with him, dropping a kiss on the younger boy's forehead. "I didn't count on the desire to claim you being so overpowering." He chuckled lightly as Harry blushed and ducked his head. "It was a misunderstanding on both our parts. I promise to behave myself next time. And I'm sorry I pushed you down, but I wanted to make sure you would stay out of that fight and be safe."

"It's okay," Harry murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of sick," Draco admitted with a wary look to the nurse, who was restocking the potion shelves. "Like I will throw up any moment."

"That's normal," Remus offered from his bed, still a bit flustered from the snogging he had just engaged in; James looked annoyed. "It'll pass in the next two days or so, but I would stay away from..."

"From food," Draco suggested, looking vaguely green in the face and as if the thought alone upset his stomach.

"I was going to say you should stay away from milk products," Remus admitted with a worried glance at the other werewolf, "but maybe it's worse for you. Tea always helps me, though."

"Do you remember what I told Hermione about not being such a cry baby because of a little bit of stomach cramps?" Draco groaned, pressing his hands to his abdomen. "Remind me to apologise to her."

"Shh." Harry gently smoothed his white-blond hair. "Do you want a pain-reliever? Can I do anything?"

"Just, stay with me." The young werewolf moaned piteously, relishing Harry's tender touches and kisses. "Merlin, I can't remember ever feeling worse."

"You always say that." Severus sneered, joining the group in the hospital wing. "Stop your whining, Draco. You are exaggerating in order to keep Harry's attention. Don't deny it, I've seen your smirk."

"Slytherins," Harry huffed, but with a small secretive smile of his own.

"Oh, come on, Harry," Draco whined. "I had a bad night."

"Well, you could have spent a quite enjoyable night with me if you had stopped fighting long enough to take notice of me," Harry reprimanded. "Maybe you should keep that in mind for the next time."

"Fine." The blond scowled. "I want out of here, Uncle Severus."

"I'm not crossing Poppy," Severus returned matter-of-factly. "And it's easier to avoid you when I know you are stuck in the infirmary."

"You want to avoid me? Why, I'm hurt," Draco asked theatrically.

"I want to avoid the two of you," Severus stated. "I'm not to keen to watch you devouring each other."

"Are you okay, Sev?" Harry asked in concern and the Potion's Master rolled his eyes.

"Not every statement I utter is necessarily connected to my private life, nor does it reveal my innermost feelings, imp. So, no, I'm not going into depression because I don't get sex on a regular basis."

"I wasn't talking about sex." Harry scowled, with a renewed blush adorning his cheeks. "I just thought you might get a bit lonely and want company."

"I have more company than I ever wished for." Severus sneered. "Thanks to you, I have pubescent teenagers disturbing my peace and quiet on a daily basis because they seem incapable of opening their books to the correct page or comprehending sentences with more than three words or, Merlin-forbid, with words that would require that they from time to time listen to their teachers or use a dictionary, which are truly so difficult to find in this great and obscure library - which they surely only use to live out their pubescent urges before they return once more to bother me. And no, they not only claim the library as their new playground, but also the hallways and **my** classroom, not even deigning to check if I'm there, correcting their ill-reflected essays, in which they fail to employ proper grammar and spelling, completely ignore the existence of transitional phrases, and use a from of 'to be' at least once in every sentence. And when they finally **do** notice me, they give me fumbling, ineloquent excuses, obviously assuming that I'm old and senile and have no idea what sex is, and when I have finally managed to convince them that I know very well what they were doing, which is time-consuming in itself, Dumbledore's new rule obligates me to inform them of any consequences their actions might have, and that they can always come to me if they have any questions. The amusing thing is, some of them actually believe such codswallop and come back to interrogate me about how to best propose the idea of sex, or wonder if they should be worried if they stand up in the middle of the night, or wank in the bathroom to images of Filch kissing his cat. And then I'm forced to be so very compassionate and tell the little dunderheads that it's absolutely normal, which it **is not**. So excuse me, if I don't enjoy watching you to being subjected to said pubescent urges by my own godson."

"You are worried about me," Harry concluded without reacting to his tone or the rest of his entire screed.

"Of course, I'm worried, Harry," Severus sighed with a self-deprecating smile. "I don't trust anyone with you."

"I'll be safe, I promise. I won't do anything I'm not comfortable with, and I won't try to prove my love for Draco by sleeping with him. That's what you are afraid of, right?"

"It might have crossed my mind." The Potion's Master shrugged.

"I won't." Harry grinned at him. "And I swear that I never wanked to images of Filch and Mrs. Norris. That's just sick."

"I'm glad to hear that," Severus returned, before turning around. "I expect to see you both at dinner. Fully dressed, if possible. Harry, how about talking a little afterwards?"

"I'll see what I can do." Draco smirked, earning himself a slap from Harry. "Hey, be nice to the werewolf!"

"I'll have to think about that," Harry said, laughing when he landed in Draco's lap and just managed to give Severus a nod before he was silenced with a kiss.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**


	31. Truths and Trust

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, the plot is, but you know what I mean, right? No? Oh, fine! Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books (or films) is the rightful property of J.K.Rowling (or Warner Bros (?))...**

**Author's Note: English sucks! I mean honestly have you ever tried to work out the phonetics of that language? I did and I failed miserably! Or more like I'm still failing because my stupid pride or whatever it is won't allow me to admit defeat before I have it black on white, which will happen... oh, yes, Tuesday, the day of my doom! Just great! I can hardly wait!**

**So, as you probably deduced already from my little rant I'm a bit stressed out right now and unless I have an epiphany any time soon, I won't have time to reply to your reviews. I promise to do it as soon as I either have an epiphany or once I have more time. Until then, thank you to all of you!!! You really inspire me- this chapter is proof of that... Hope you like!**

**Thank you, jharad17, for betaing. I hope you are feeling better by now!**

**

* * *

**

**31. TRUTHS AND TRUST**

Harsh breaths fought their way through Harry's lungs as he pulled his hair. _Not again_. This was the third fit of nightmares he had had in the last week, and it was getting to him. He was almost afraid of going to sleep because it would give the nightmares a chance to haunt him again. He was not sure he could take this much longer. Already he was becoming skittish again and however much he tried to hide it, Draco was starting to notice as well. He wasn't sure if he should be glad for Draco's perceptiveness in this case, because it inevitably led to questions Harry didn't want to answer or questions Harry didn't have an answer to.

The familiar panic was still racking his body, his heart beating furiously and irregularly in his chest, his palms damp with cold sweat and his eyes - useless eyes - swimming in tears.Was he still there? It was always so hard to convince himself that he was safe afterwards. How often he had tried to fool himself then. It had never lasted long.

He tightened his grip on his wand, ready to defend or attack at the first sign of danger. Right now, he didn't care very much if he hurt an innocent, not enough to stop himself if anyone came close to him.

Draco knew this, Draco always knew. Despite the silencing charm Harry had performed before he went to sleep, he knew when Harry had a nightmare and he was there almost immediately, trying to talk him out of his panic.

He was talking now, too, but Harry didn't really listen, the words washing over him and soothing his frayed nerves, but not registering with his brain. Was he safe? Or just unconscious, dreaming of a past where it had never happened or a future where it would never happen again? His shaking intensified once more, and a whimper escaped his throat. _Not again_.

He wanted Draco to take him into his arms and rock him slightly while kissing his temple and running his fingers through his hair. He wanted for Draco to make him feel safe. But he was deathly afraid that he was fooling himself again, and if he called for Draco it would end the illusion and instead **they** would touch him again, rip him apart from the inside and tarnish him from the outside. Better to stay like this, in relative safety. Wait it out, no sense in provoking them to start again.

Keep still, keep silent, keep unnoticed, keep untouched. That was what it was all about. So simple... not. He couldn't stop shaking, and he was sure his heart was beating so loud that you could hear it on the other side of room, or was it his cell?

Suddenly he heard something other than the indefinable murmur of Draco's voice: soft hissing. Nightmare? Or was it Voldemort? Deceptively calming, but worried, loving, maybe not even real. He had to be going insane someday, anyway, it was high time that he got started on losing his mind. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

He began to listen to what the voices said, and how he wished it was true. Draco promised him safety and love. Draco loved him! Still? No, that couldn't be true, he was definitely dreaming. It was a good dream though, and he allowed himself to be dragged further into the enthralling world Draco's words were creating.

Nightmare's hissing only supported Draco's words. But she was only a figment of his imagination. She didn't really exist; despite that, he knew so much about her, could almost picture what she looked like. He remembered how he met her, how he was brought back to Headquarters, how he was saved. Could he really be dreaming this all up?

He had something that felt like his wand, too, the wand Voldemort had kept as a trophy and that Severus had stolen for him. And there were soft blankets and pillows all around him. It was warm wherever he was, not overly though, not stuffy, just the right temperature. It didn't smell like blood or semen or Bellatrix' choking perfume.

Could he be with Rudo and Rabastan? But then, where were they? They always made sure to be there when he woke up, and they always wrapped a blindfold over his eyes.

He didn't have a blindfold now, but there should be one under the pillow to the right. He had put it there the evening before. It had been a nightmare, nothing more. Yes, he was awake now, safe.

"Please," he whispered, and Draco moved from his kneeling position on the floor up onto the bed and took him into his arms, rocking him gently while kissing his temple and running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Shh, now, featherweight. I've got you. It's over," Draco whispered lovingly. "It was a dream, nothing more. You are safe now."

Harry only sobbed harder, letting his tears run freely down his cheeks as he clung to the blond, trying to soak up the protection he provided. Draco kept up his reassuring murmurs, repeating the same words and phrases again and again until Harry couldn't help but believe them.

"There you go. That's it, deep breaths now. There's enough air for you, no need to be so hasty. Shh, give me your hand, you are hurting yourself." Draco carefully unclenched Harry's fist, wrapping it in his own bigger hand. "See, that's better. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry's trembling had finally subsided, and he snuggled into the older boy. "Thank you for being there for me."

"Not a problem," Draco kissed his cheek chastely. "I'll always be there for you."

"I know." Harry smiled happily, squeezing Draco's hand. "What would I do without you?"

"You would go back to Lucius," Draco muttered bitterly and wanted to curse himself as soon as the words had left his mouth; this really wasn't what Harry needed right now.

"What?" Harry whispered. "No, I wouldn't. I love **you** and I want to be with **you,** and no one could ever replace you. I would be lost without you, completely and utterly lost. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you," Draco protested. "I'm just worried that you will leave me."

"I won't. You are the one I want to be with. Did I give you a reason to doubt me?"

"No, Harry." Draco chuckled. "I just know you."

"Huh?" Harry blinked up at him, and Nightmare gave an angry hiss, baring her razor-sharp teeth at Draco.

"Would it be possible for us to have a **private** conversation without Nightmare looming over me?" Draco asked, but his words were clearly addressed at the dragon and without waiting for a reply, he brandished his wand and unceremoniously deposited her next to the bed and sealed the hangings around them shut, locking her out and renewing the silencing charm around the bed.

"That wasn't very nice," Harry observed, a hint of disapproval in his voice. "But you wanted to explain it to me."

"Harry, I'm not dumb, okay?" Draco sighed, tucking Harry's head under his chin as he felt a subtle tremor return to Harry's body. "I know that you loved Lucius, and I also know that you don't fall in love easily. It took me long enough to garner your attention, and I'm even kind of flattered - mostly jealous though - that you chose Lucius, my father, who is bound to resemble me in some way. I always saw it as a good sign, and I know that he can be charming when he wants to be. It's in the blood, you know?"

Harry laughed despite himself.

"What I'm trying to say is," Draco continued, "he makes you feel good, and he's trying to get you back. I don't blame him. I believe you when you say you love me, I don't doubt your feelings, but I fear that you still love Lucius. Maybe not as much as you love me - I hope not - but if I have a mere ounce more of your love, it would be easy for him to steal you back. I refuse to push you into the middle of a tug-of-war, and if he makes you happy, well, I guess, I can bide my time."

"Are... Are you breaking up with me?" Harry's throat suddenly felt dry and parched.

"No!" Draco almost shouted. "No, Harry I don't want to lose you and don't think I won't fight for you, but I won't carry this to an extreme." Harry still looked confused, and the blue-eyed Slytherin sighed. "I guess, I'm not as good with words as I thought, am I? Harry, I've never demanded anything of you, have I? I'm not going to start now, and I want you to know that this is not an ultimatum. You have me, whether I have you too or not. I just... I want to know where I stand."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked cautiously, and Draco sighed again. "You have me, I belong to you, I..."

"Harry, do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do, you know that," Harry answered immediately.

"No, Harry, I mean do you **trust** me? Not that kind of vague trust that you grant everyone because you know that you would go crazy with paranoia if you didn't. Not that kind of trust that you gave me because you **had** to trust someone, and because I just happened to be there. I know that I have that kind of trust, I know that you trust me more than most, and I know that you are not with Lucius right now because he lost your trust. But I want more, Harry. Just that little bit more that tells me that you will allow me to be more than just your best friend. Would you trust me to protect you, to put you life in my hands, even if you had to fear that someone might rape you again if I failed you? Would you allow me to get so close to you that I could hurt you deeply, more deeply than I already have, so much that I could literally destroy you?"

Harry shuddered. "What... what are you saying?"

"Would you follow me blindly, trust me so completely that you would do something against your better judgement? If I kissed you and wanted more, would you trust me to stop?"

"You always stop, Dray, what...?" the black-haired boy tried to pull back, close to tears. "Dray..."

"Shh, featherweight. It's okay." Draco took him back into his arms, cradling him in his strong arms. "I just wanted to know. It's okay if you are not ready yet."

"I'm trying, Dray," Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry that I'm so slow."

"I know, Harry, I know you are trying," Draco murmured. "Just promise me that you will never give up, and I will wait however long it takes."

"I wish I could give you more," Harry whispered. "You deserve more and I know, intellectually at least, that I can trust you. I just... I still feel their hands, and I still hear Voldemort's laughter, and they don't stop haunting me in my dreams. How can I let you close if they surround me on all sides?"

"If you let me close, I will stand between you and them," Draco murmured, tenderly combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "I hate to see you suffer, featherweight, I want to help you to heal. What can I do?"

"I... You know that Sev's counselling me again," Harry mumbled after a while. "He told me to think back on my sessions with that psychologist, you know the one with the scratchy voice? I guess I wasn't very receptive to her suggestion at that time, but she had experience with such things, right?"

"Yes, Harry," Draco agreed, giving Harry the time he seemed to need to come to the point. "She worked at a witch's refuge for about ten years and then another five years in a centre for abused children."

Harry nodded. "The only advice of hers that I really implemented was to keep a diary, but I never wrote about what happened, until now. I've been trying to write about it. I wrote letters to some of them, telling them how I felt and how I feel now, what I think of them. I think I somehow wanted to write it out of my mind. I guess that's why I've had so many nightmares recently. I'm sorry I always wake you up."

"Harry..." Draco couldn't think of the right words to reassure Harry that it didn't bother him to wake up for Harry, and just kissed him chastely.

"She told me to do one thing that scares me every day." Harry snorted derisively. "Everything scared me then: waking up scared me, going to the bathroom scared me, eating breakfast scared me..."

"What scares you now?" Draco asked gently.

"I don't know. One day I'm fine with walking alone, showering, undressing, listening to music or you kissing me, and the next day I'm hyperventilating at the mere thought of it." Harry sighed. "I feel safer when you are there."

"Do you want me to stop kissing you until you..."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, blushing lightly. "I like your kisses, please believe me, Dray, but sometimes I'm just too caught up in the past, or I'm afraid to forget where I am. You are great, you always seem to know when to stop."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco murmured. "But I still don't know how to help you."

"Would you... Would you come with me to Sev?" Harry asked timidly. "Not always, but just so that I have a reminder why I'm doing this?"

"Of course, featherweight." Draco nodded. "Tell me when to come and I'll be there."

"Sev also has some exercises that are supposed to build up trust. I've been doing them with him," Harry admitted. "Most of them include being blindfolded, but that is kind of usual for me, so he took away my hearing too." Harry took a deep breath. "I hate that, but I think it's getting better."

"That's good." The blond smiled at him.

"Sev said that since my main problem is touch, I should work on that too." Harry fidgeted nervously. "Would you help me with that?"

"Of course, Harry," Draco murmured, "but I don't want to scare you."

"I don't want you to scare me either." Harry grinned wryly, pressing into the blond werewolf. "I guess, we'll just have to try and keep our fingers crossed."

Draco scowled at him. "If you think that I will just wait for you to panic..."

"You said you would help me." Harry pouted. "And you can stop before I **really** panic, you are good at that, please?"

Draco sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. How do you want to go about this?"

"I don't know." Harry blushed again.

"I'll have to improvise then," Draco concluded and promptly kissed Harry, his left hand caressing Harry's neck, while the other wandered over Harry's pyjama-clad chest.

A soft moaning sound escaped from Harry's throat as he arched into Draco, who had started to unbutton his top, littering open-mouthed kisses on the creamy white skin.

"Is this trust building activity just an excuse for you because you are horny?" Draco drawled in amusement, drawing back slightly. "Not that I would complain if it was."

"No." Harry pouted. "You started this whole conversation. I would have been happy to just go back asleep."

"So it's my fault that you are horny?" Draco asked, laughing when Harry nodded. "I'll take it as a compliment. Want me to continue?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Please."

"But then you have to do something for me, Harry," Draco declared, immediately feeling the fine muscles under his hands tense into tight knots. "Show me that you trust me."

"How?" Harry whispered, biting his lip.

"Let me get close, let me in, Harry," Draco begged. "Trust me."

"That's what I was about to do," Harry gave back, annoyed, "but then you interrupted what you were doing. Don't blame this on me."

"Harry... You know that you are getting defensive, don't you? You are already pushing me away, though you beckon me closer."

"That makes no sense!" Harry exclaimed before he lowered his voice again, wrapping his arms around his upper body as if to shield himself. "I know. But I'd rather enjoy your kisses and touches than face my fears."

"I'm sorry if I'm pushing you." Draco sighed, backing off slightly, but Harry shook his head.

"You are right, and Sev is right too," he whispered, reaching for his wand, grasping it tightly. "I love you, Dray."

"I love you, too, Harry." Draco replied, watching with trepidation as Harry tapped his wand against his ear, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Don't leave me alone," Harry pleaded softly, sinking back down into his pillows.

All Draco could do was to kiss Harry, entwining his fingers with Harry's that were still tightly wrapped around his wand. His whispered words of love and gratitude went unheard as his hands tried to reassure the quivering form underneath him. There was no way of misinterpreting the situation: Harry trusted him. Maybe not the way a normal person would, no, this trust was fragile and would break at the slightest fault on his part, but at the moment he had it. He had what no person had ever got before, control over Harry. The holly wand was warm against his skin and as he brushed his thumb over the row of Harry's thin fingers, they loosened and gave it free, allowing it to slide into his own hand.

A soft whimper reached Draco's fine ears, and he knew that Harry wasn't at all comfortable, that he was holding onto his last shred of will power just to stay where he was and keep his magic under control. He had to do something. He had to do the right thing or he would scare Harry. The young werewolf took Harry's hand once more and brought it to his mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers, before he turned to his other hand. Harry giggled, and Draco smiled in triumph. Disaster averted.

"How about a massage?" He knew that Harry couldn't hear him, but that was secondary and he took the soft giggle that came from Harry as agreement.

He scooted down on the bed so that he was in the perfect position to lift Harry's bare foot into his lap, noting that it was almost ice cold. This just wouldn't do. He pulled the blanket over Harry's other foot and then started to gently run his hands over the one in his hand, rubbing small circles to warm it up. He then pressed the knuckle of his index finger into Harry's sole, rotating it and then moving onto the next spot. From time to time, this earned him a deep moan from the slight boy, and he could almost feel how Harry gradually relaxed again. Next he made firm, small downward strokes with his thumbs, starting at Harry's toes before slowly moving to his heel. He then drew circles around Harry's ankle and the sides of his foot. At last he turned to Harry's toes and gently tugged and twisted them, before kissing each one, as he had with Harry's fingertips.

By the time he had finished with Harry's other foot, the younger Slytherin was completely at ease, and he reached out a hand for Draco, who took it immediately and was tugged up alongside Harry again. Harry's fingers ghosted over Draco's throat, up to his chin and finally over his cheek. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"You are even more beautiful like this, do you know that?" the black-haired boy murmured, blushing lightly. "I used to think that you look exactly like an angel, but then you opened your mouth and..." Harry grinned. "You know what is the good thing about this? You can't make fun of me or laugh at me or make one of your oh-so-witty remarks. Take that!"

Draco, of course, couldn't just allow such cheekiness and launched a major tickling attack, his nimble fingers aiming for Harry's weakest and most sensitive spots and preventing any form of defence from Harry by pinning his wrists to the bed with one hand and Harry's legs with one of his own. The smaller boy bucked up against him, twisting and turning and laughing helplessly.

"Mercy, please," Harry finally gasped out between breathless giggles, and Draco withdrew almost immediately, his fingers lingering a bit longer on Harry's flushed skin, before he brushed a kiss over Harry's lips.

"You are mean," Harry declared, but it wasn't very convincing as he snuggled into the blond at the same time. "Bullying a disabled person. Shame on you!"

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again as he realised that his comeback would be lost on Harry. Instead he kissed the younger wizard's nose and then reached for his own wand, tapping it against Harry's ear and murmuring the counter curse.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted me to prove to you that I trust you."

"No, Harry, I wanted you to prove to **yourself** that you can trust me," Draco corrected him gently. "I can understand your need for control, and I accept it. It's a part of you. I just wanted to make sure that you know that I'd be here to take it if you want or need me to. As grateful as I am, I will not make you endure this helplessness any longer. I love you."

"How can you stand to be so perfect?" Harry whispered with a sigh. "I love you, too."

"I was born that way." Draco grinned cheekily. "You get used to it after a while."

"Kill the mood, why don't you?" Harry rolled his eyes. "It's like I said, you just have to open your mouth, and any and all illusions of you being an angel fade into nothingness."

"Oh, I have no ambitions to be an angel," Draco returned. "I'd rather **have** my own angel. I thought I'd try to get my hands on one with silky black hair, unblemished milky skin, soft, kissable lips and... with the cutest little snore."

"I don't snore!" Harry exclaimed, startled out of his blushing to hit Draco over the head.

"No, but you make that adorable little snuffling noise," Draco gave back with a chuckle. "That's kind of like snoring, if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "And if you want to ever sleep even near me again, you had better shut up and kiss me now."

Draco laughed, cupping Harry's face. "I guess I'd better do that then."

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked, when nothing happened. "I want you to kiss me, and I want you to kiss me now, and I thought I had made that..."

Draco's lips crashed onto his - no, not crashed, just sealed them, took away the rest of his complaint and made him forget the world around him. Somehow he ended up with his legs wrapped around Draco's waist and his hands tangled in the soft silvery strands of hair, and when the blond finally withdrew, he was surprised that he had managed to get enough air and hadn't suffocated, as he wasn't even sure that he had breathed at all.

"Better?" Draco challenged, smirking in satisfaction as Harry just gave a dazed nod. "Good, I take that as a 'Yes, Draco, of course you can sleep here, and I will try to snore just for you'."

"I do **not** snore," Harry repeated indignantly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, capturing Harry's hand that had tried to bat at him. "No? Well, then you will just have to try harder, won't you?"

"Can you please stop teasing me?" Harry yawned. "I just want to enjoy you holding me, please?"

"Sure, featherweight," Draco agreed instantly, pulling the black-haired boy to his chest. "I'm very proud of you."

"I was really scared in the beginning," Harry admitted in a whisper. "I thought they were closing in on me from all sides, just a breath away, hovering, waiting for the right moment to tear me to shreds. I thought I would die, maybe that I had already died, since I couldn't hear my own breaths or my heart beat and that I was caught in an everlasting nightmarish afterlife to pay for all my sins."

"What sins, Harry?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Killing Voldemort, driving Ginny insane, wasting the life my parents gave me. I'm no innocent and I'll have to pay for that someday."

"Featherweight, killing the Dark Lord was necessary, and if you hadn't done it, someone else hopefully would have managed it eventually, but he would have destroyed even more lives and families," Draco tried to explain and reassure. "Ginny had six brothers; it's not your fault that she stubbornly clings to the one who's dead and completely deserved it for betraying you and leading you into a trap. She'll get over it sooner or later. And just because you can't brush off what happened within a few short months and need more time, it doesn't mean that you are wasting your life. It's okay to take time to recover, and I'm sure that if you asked Lily or James, they would tell you that they are really proud of you and love you very much. There's nothing you should have to pay for, please don't think that."

"It's just... maybe if I somehow deserved it, maybe it would be easier, don't you think?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"It is not and never was your fault!" Draco stressed. "I don't care if you think it would make it easier, because I will not have you blame yourself for what was done to you! That's one thing I won't allow! If you want to blame someone, blame me for not sticking with you in the Ministry, blame Severus for not getting you out sooner, blame Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from you, blame Hermione for not knowing about the Department of Mysteries. You can blame all of us, but it would be best if you only blamed the monsters who are at fault: the Dark Lord, his Death Eaters and Ron. Blame them or blame us, but **never** blame it on yourself, because you were innocent in all that happened."

"But it was my choice," Harry argued. "I allowed it."

"And it was the right choice, the only choice you had, regardless of what Ron threw away. If he hadn't betrayed you, wouldn't you have been glad that you could protect him? I love you for who you are, because of the choices you made. But just because you put Ron's safety first doesn't mean that you consented to what they did. You are **good,** and the Dark Lord took advantage of it. Would you blame Hermione if that happened to her? And I know she would have sacrificed herself for you or Ron in the blink of an eye. You two are very much alike, both Gryffindors to the end."

Harry sniffed, clutching onto Draco. "This must never happen to Hermione."

"It won't, featherweight, and neither will it happen to you again. But if you start blaming yourself now, you will never heal completely, and in your head they will be able to continue hurting you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have you." Draco grinned. "And no one will take away what is mine."

"Bighead!" Harry replied good-naturedly, trying to quench his doubts and believe Draco. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"Oh, but I have every reason to be," Draco answered smugly. "I got you to talk, and you didn't panic or shut down so far, so cheers for me."

Harry shook his head, but with a small smile of his own he bedded his cheek on Draco's smooth, hard chest. "Are you satisfied now? I poured my heart out to you and trusted you..."

"Almost," Draco interrupted him, before pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. "Now, say that you love me."

"I already said so," Harry grumbled, stubbornly crossing his arms. "And at the moment you are annoying me, which doesn't exactly make me love you more."

"I love you, Harry," Draco murmured, "and you are cute when you are annoyed. It's almost as cute as your snore."

"I do not snore!" Harry huffed, exasperated. "Now, shut up. I want to sleep."

"Now?" Draco asked, a tiny bit disappointed.

"Yes, now. If you hadn't noticed, it's the middle of the night and we have school tomorrow," Harry gave back. "Let Nightmare back in."

"Do I have to?" the blond all but whined. "She'll set my hair on fire in my sleep."

"No, she won't." Harry yawned. "Let her in. I'll protect you."

"As I see it you are fast on your way into dreamland," Draco muttered, but he swished his wand at the hangings, unsealing them.

Nightmare immediately shot through the small gap, hissing at Draco, before she tried to nestle into the place between Harry and the blond.

/No, Nightmare,/ Harry mumbled sleepily, pressing close to Draco. /I want to fall asleep and wake in Draco's arms. I love him, you know./

/I can't stand him,/ the dragonet declared, disdainfully inspecting the bed on Harry's other side. /Do you know what he did today? Do you?/

/Kissed me good morning, made me a honey roll for breakfast, carried my books to class, helped me with Potions, took me for a walk around the lake, comforted me after my nightmare and all in all was the perfect boyfriend?/

/That's what you think,/ Nightmare hissed. /He's been trying to hide you away from me all day, slamming doors in my face, locking me in classrooms or bathrooms, conjuring up fog so that I almost flew into a wall, and ruined my nails when I tried to stop in time./

Harry snickered and Nightmare sent him an indignant glare.

Nightmare clicked her jaws in agitation. /This is not funny! He's planning something and wants to make sure that I won't be there to protect you, but he picked the wrong dragon!/

/I think it's sweet./ Harry smiled. /He wanted to be alone with me and you really have been giving him a hard time lately. Don't you think you've grilled him enough?/

/Pshaw! He still hasn't learnt his lesson or he would keep his hands to himself./ She snapped for Draco's left hand that had moved to gently support Harry's back.

/Nightmare, really! It's enough!/ Harry hissed at her. /I appreciate your concern, but that's about all I appreciate about you right now and.../

"Harry." In a nearby bed, Lucius sat up, making sure that his blankets didn't slip below his waist. "I can understand that you need to talk about your nightmares, but could you maybe tune down the volume a little, or at least speak English, so that I may find some sleep and have happy dreams of you still loving me?"

Draco growled warningly and Nightmare, deciding that if she wasn't allowed to make Draco pay, she would go for the older blond, shot through the hangings once more, her sharp snout aiming for Lucius' arm which he had jerked up to protect his head.

/Nightmare!/ Harry cried in horror, jumping off the bed. /You are hurting him!/

/Good!/ Nightmare's claws tore the sleeve of Lucius' pyjamas, and her next attack was aiming for flesh.

Harry's magic closed around her throat like an iron fist and pulled her back, away from her prey. /No!/ he hissed dangerously. /You are very, very close to overstepping the line./

/I'm protecting you,/ Nightmare pressed out, angrily swishing her tail and flapping her wings. /He deserves to pay, he wants to destroy your and Draco's relationship!/

/You are one to talk,/ Harry snorted. /That's what you are trying to do as well. And protecting me? Nightmare, Sev is protective of me too, but instead of making me watch his every step for fear that he might do something stupid, he **helps** me. Why don't you try that approach? I'm tired of having to baby-sit you, having to keep Draco from getting jealous and having to keep Lucius at a distance without hurting him, though I know that this is almost impossible. It would be nice if at least one of you would grant me the peace and quiet to actually deal with my own problems. Obviously it was naive of me to think that you would be the one./

/They started it!/ Nightmare complained, but when Harry released her from his hold she flew back to him instead of attacking Lucius once more. /I'm allowed to scare them a little, right?/

Harry chuckled, petting her head as she wrapped herself around his shoulders and affectionately flicked her forked tongue over his cheek. /But only a little,/ Harry told her with a smirk, and the dragon pouted in a very dignified way.

/They hurt you a lot./

/And I'm fine,/ Harry told her firmly. /You've had your fun and revenge. It's enough./

/Fine, be all noble and forgiving,/ Nightmare hissed with a dragon-sigh. /I'm going hunting, maybe try to get some news about Voldie's plans, bite a few of his Death Eaters, you know, that kind of thing. See you later, little saviour./

With that she gently butted her head against his chin and then took off, not refraining from hitting both Draco and Lucius with one of her wings as she flew over them and out of the window.

"Did she hurt you, Luc?" Harry interrupted the heated argument between Draco and Lucius, really not wanting to know what it was about, yet knowing that he had been the central topic of their dispute.

"No, Harry, I'm fine." Lucius smiled charmingly. "You stopped her in time, thank you."

Harry just shrugged. "Sorry, for waking you. Dray, I want to go to bed. Are you coming?"

"Sure, featherweight." The werewolf sent the older blond a triumphant grin before he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, stopping him to rearrange the blankets for Harry to slip under.

"Night, Dray," Harry mumbled, safely nestled against the older Slytherin's body. "Love you."

"Love you too, my angel. Sleep well, I'll be here to ward off the nightmares."

Lucius sighed as the hangings around Harry's bed closed once more, hiding the two younger Slytherins from view and muting their conversation. _That went well!_ Sarcasm didn't help to make him feel better.

He had been laying awake since before Draco had suddenly jumped out of his bed and run over to Harry's, where he started to whisper something to the pale, thin, trembling wizard on the bed. When the werewolf had finally been admitted into Harry's personal space and had closed the hangings around the bed, leaving an angry - and literally fuming - dragon to circle the bed and try to find a way back in, Lucius had kept watching, though he had had no hope to see Harry again. Draco seemed to have everything under control. He always did, didn't he?

Lucius still remembered how helpless he himself had felt, when Harry had woken with the blond's arm around him and had not realised who he was with and what had led to them sharing a bed. That was shortly before everything went down the drain for Lucius, and for Harry. He had never meant for this to happen, damnit!

And now Harry was more or less ignoring him. These two sentences he had just now spoken had been the most Harry had granted him in the last week or more. Ever since that afternoon before the full moon, Harry had avoided him at all costs, and when that failed, he was all too quick to get rid of him once more, fobbing him off with excuses of having to be elsewhere or having to do something.

It was infuriating! How was he supposed to be a good friend with Harry pushing him away?

He groaned as he noticed that despite his frustration his body's excitement about Harry speaking Parseltongue hadn't died down yet. He threw a dirty look at the hangings. It just was not fair.

He hadn't even been able to find some solace with someone else because thoughts of Harry were always on his mind. He loved his little mystery! And he wanted him back! Draco could go to hell and screw the devil for all he cared! So what if he was better at handling Harry's nightmares right now? Lucius could learn that, he would be there for Harry, he would earn his trust. All he needed was a chance, but it seemed like he was not about to get one. Well, this just wouldn't do. Too bad if Harry wanted to avoid him, he wanted to have some answers!

* * *

**Yes, yes, still no threesome, but in the next chapter, I promise! I thought Draco deserved a bit of time and attention from Harry- and phonetics is yet again calling for my undivided attention #sigh#...**

**Please, review? I mean really, please, I need something to cheer me up! Please? (If I sound desperate that's probably because I am.)**


	32. To Make You Happy

******Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! I only own the plot and a half empty water bottle (sad, isn't it?)...**

**Author's Note: #gulp# Did I say threesome? In this chapter? #shifts nervously# You must be mistaken! #squeak# Erm, okay, sorry, there would have been a threesome with a bit of lemon even, but I had to cut the chapter into... three parts? Don't kill me, please! But this is a delicate situation and well, you can't just rush into it, can you? I think this way it's better... hopefully...**

**Change of subject, I'm still totally stressed, but I think phonetics wasn't all that bad so maybe I won't have to take that course again. Keep your fingers crossed! Now I'm onto British history and that's not much fun either, so I'll thank you for your reviews now and answer them when later... Thanks.**

**Beta: jharad17. Thank you!**

* * *

**32. TO MAKE YOU HAPPY**

"Hey there, handsome." Harry quietly stepped behind Draco, snaking his arms around the taller boy's midriff. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the moon," Draco answered softly and took a hold of Harry's pale hands, briefly interrupting his moon-staring to study them. "I never noticed it like this."

"Is it beautiful?" Harry asked.

"Not as beautiful as you, but yes." Draco smiled a little. "Do you want me to describe it?"

"No, that's fine." Harry shook his head lightly. "I can imagine."

"Are you okay, featherweight?"

"Normally it's me who asks that." Harry smiled teasingly. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Draco turned around in Harry's embrace, enclosing the smaller boy in his arms. "You seem depressed, Harry. No, don't interrupt me." He put a finger to Harry's lips. "I know you make an effort to seem happy and as if nothing has changed, you smile and laugh and tease me, but then there are times when you seem lost in thought - dark, depressive thoughts. And I wonder why you are so sad. Is it something I do or don't do? Am I pressuring you? Should I give you more space? Featherweight, the last thing I want for you is to feel sad. I love you, Harry, but I'm at my wit's end about what I should do to make you happy again."

"I love you too, Draco," Harry murmured. "And I'm happy, I am, I'm sorry if it doesn't seem that way, but I am. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't know, Harry, but..."

"I'm fine, I promise. Maybe it's just... there's a lot on my mind with my parents and... I'm not used to this, okay? I'll try to stay focused on reality from now on..."

"You would tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?" Draco peered into Harry's face, trying to find any traces of pain. "I know I'm not very amiable, a downright bastard at times, and I hate to blame it on my lycanthrophy because that sounds like a cheap excuse, but that is certainly the main reason for my loss of control, if not the reason I **need** control. You know how possessive I am, but that should never hurt you, okay? It was uncalled for that I got jealous when you talked with Rabastan, and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You did, a little," Harry admitted, "but I'm okay and Rabastan isn't angry with you either."

"Thank you, Harry, but are you happy?" Draco asked again. "I know your nightmares have become less frequent, and you have fewer panic attacks and seem more relaxed and comfortable when I kiss you, but I still feel that you are not happy. You're doing better, yes, but you are not really happy. Just tell me what I can do to make you happy again, and I'll do it."

"I know, Dray," the black-haired boy muttered, cupping the werewolf's face. "But you already make me happy. There's nothing you could do better or different. Don't worry so much. I'm fine. Enough of this serious talk, okay?"

Draco sighed. "Okay."

After a while, in which they had merely enjoyed being in each other's presence, Harry said, "I still have to do my Potions homework, and it's kind of cold out here. Do you want to come in with me?"

"I think I'll stay out here a bit longer. Enjoy the moonlight and all that stuff." Draco gently pressed his lips to Harry's. "I won't be long."

"I should hope not." Harry grinned good-naturedly before freeing himself from the embrace.

It was past curfew as Harry descended the stairs from the Astronomy Tower, but he wasn't particularly afraid that one of the teachers would stop him, since they seemed to have reached a silent agreement to leave the time-travellers to themselves. Professor McGonagall was perhaps the only one who didn't give them some kind of leeway, but as her Seventh year class had just written a test the other day, he was sure that she would be spending the night correcting and not wandering the hallways, so he could give free rein to his thoughts.

Was he really depressed? Wasn't he happy? He **was** happy; he had Draco all to himself, a man who loved him unconditionally, what more could he want? He had the chance to spend time with his parents, Voldemort had kept relatively quiet, he wasn't as paranoid as he used to be, and though he missed his friends he had a perfect boyfriend. Maybe it was that everything was just that, perfect. Too perfect. Life had never been perfect for him, and now that it was, it seemed so unreal that he always had to fear he was going to wake up. Maybe that was it. He shook his head in disgust of himself. He knew what was wrong, and it wasn't the apparent perfection of his life, because if everything was perfect he **would** be happy.

But he wasn't.

"Harry." He nearly jump a foot in the air when Lucius called his name. "Harry, wait, where are you going?"

"Somewhere," he said shortly, already turning around. Until this moment, his tactic of avoiding Lucius had worked quite well.

"Harry, please." Lucius grabbed his arm, and though the contact startled him, he was painfully aware of the soothing warmth it brought with it. "Please, what did I do wrong? I thought we were okay again."

"Lucius, I really have to go." Harry futilely tried to tug away his arm, but the blond wouldn't let go.

"Where to? Harry, do you think I'm stupid? You have been avoiding me, and I would like to know why, because I can't for the hell of me think of a sufficient reason."

"I'm together with Draco," Harry pressed out, "and I won't hurt him, and when I talk with you I hurt him."

"Nonsense, Harry. Draco may be jealous, but you spent time with him when we were together, so I don't see why I'm not allowed to do the same." Lucius scowled darkly. "I thought we could at least be friends."

"We can't," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry, Luc."

"Why not? Why can't we be friends?"

Harry shut his eyes, but some of his tears escaped, nonetheless.

"Tell me, Harry, why can't we be friends? What good does it do me to be considerate of your little trust issue and Draco's position in your life, when I get absolutely nothing in return? Why shouldn't I just take what I want? And no, Harry, I'm not talking about raping you, so there's no need to panic. I just what to know why, if Draco already has your love, I can't at least have your friendship."

"Because you already have my love," Harry exclaimed with a sob. "I love you, Lucius, and I love Draco, and I know it is wrong, but Draco knows me better, and I trust him more, and I don't want to lose him. I can't lose another of my friends. I'm sorry, Luc, but I can't be **only** your friend. It would be okay if you didn't still love me, then I might be able to get over this, but you do. Or, if Draco didn't love me, but he does. And I love you both.

"I thought I could convince myself that I can't love you because you betrayed my trust, but that didn't change anything about my feelings, and then you just had to be a great friend and write me all those letters, showing me that you really knew me, that you were really interested in me, that you were serious about this, that it wasn't all lies and... I started trusting you again like I've done from the beginning, and it's unfair 'cause Draco had to work so hard, and he does everything for me, and you had it so much easier. I love him, and I know he would let me go if I asked him to, but I already hurt him too much, and he deserves so much better than me. I love him so much that I wouldn't survive it if he left me... I can't have you, and you can't have me, so I beg you, leave me alone so that we can both get over it, because this here just hurts too much... I'm sorry."

He jerked away from the blond, stumbling a little from the force of it before he ran away - where to, he didn't know, but away sounded like the right place to be right now.

Draco stepped around a corner, staring evenly at his father. "I think we need to talk."

Lucius just nodded, feeling sad and strangely elated at the same time.

_Harry still loved him!_

He led the way to his private rooms, murmured the password and sat down on his bed, leaving Draco the choice to sit either next to him or on the chair opposite of him. Draco choose the chair.

"I think we have a problem," the younger blond finally said, looking up sharply.

"I think **you** have a problem," Lucius gave back. "Harry just told me that he loves me, and I intend to get him back. **I** don't have a problem, **I **have an aim."

"Harry also just told you that he loves **me**, and that he will stay with **me**," Draco snapped. "I think that implies that **you** also have a problem."

"Well, you could always give up on Harry, if a bit of competition bothers you so much," Lucius suggested idly, which earned him a glare.

Draco sneered. "I didn't mean that, Lucius. The problem is that Harry isn't happy, and I for one want Harry to be happy, even if it were with you."

The older blond was silent for a moment, before he sighed. "So do I, Draco. I want him back, true, but I see how good you are for him. If he had told me today that he doesn't feel anything for me anymore, I guess I would have let him go. I would have tried to, at least. I can't help being relieved that he does love me. But what do we do if he isn't fully happy with only you, and has vowed to stay clean of me?"

"I don't know." Draco shook his head lightly. "I would do anything for Harry, and I think he knows that, but other than breaking off with him so that we can both be his friends, I have no idea. And I'm not particularly fond of that one..."

"I understand," Lucius murmured, "but I can't think of anything else, either. Unless..." He suddenly locked his piercing silver eyes with Draco's, narrowing them slightly.

"Unless what?" Draco challenged, giving a quite undignified squeak as the older blond quickly stood up and pressed their lips together.

"Well, that was plain gross," Lucius stated, pulling back and wiping his mouth. "Or more like creepy. There goes my idea in any case."

"You thought we could be a threesome," Draco concluded also wiping his lips.

"Well, it seemed like the obvious solution. We both love Harry and he loves both of us, we would only have to learn to love each other." Lucius shrugged. "As lovers, I mean."

"Yeah, I gathered that much." Draco shook his head impatiently, a calculating glimmer entering his eyes. "So you thought it was disgusting?"

"More like disturbing," Lucius corrected. "I may like younger men, considering Harry, but while I think I'm gorgeous, you are really not my type."

"Likewise, but," Draco said and looked up at him before advancing slowly, "I do respect you and I don't need a father figure. To be honest, Severus is doing a much better job at it than you ever did. Why don't we just forget for a moment that we share some genes, even fewer than before because I was bitten, and play this through in our minds? We are two wizards who both love one very special wizard. Our love is returned. So are you willing to share Harry?"

"You mean like we split the time when either of us is allowed to be with Harry?" Lucius furrowed his brow. "Not to destroy your perfect little plan, but that makes Harry sound like a cheap whore who you hand back and forth, and I refuse to do that to him."

"That wasn't what I was suggesting," Draco returned evenly. "I was more thinking along the lines of giving everything to Harry and him giving us everything - or more like him giving us as much as he's comfortable with. No time splitting and no avoiding each other, in any case. What do you say?"

Lucius thoughtfully narrowed his eyes, looking down the few millimetres into Draco's eyes. "It might work, provided that we can both get control over our jealousy and possessiveness."

Draco smirked a bit uncertainly, holding out his hand. "I think I will be able to cope much better with that if I know what's going on, instead of letting my imagination run free."

"Oh, you think you won't freak out if you see me kissing Harry?" Lucius arched an eyebrow skeptically, and Draco growled. "Very convincing."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?!" Draco spat, withdrawing his hand. "Don't you think I wished that you had never come into the picture? Of course I want Harry for myself. I don't want to fucking share him with you, of all people. I have older rights! Do you know how long I have loved Harry? Do you? He turned me down time and time again, and when I was finally getting closer to him, he was captured, and I could do nothing but hope that he would somehow survive. He did, and I waited and I confined myself to being his best friend. I earned his trust and I fulfilled his wishes, only to now have him love **you** just as much as he loves me? It's not fucking fair, not by a long shot!"

"How touching." Lucius sneered. "I now feel **so** bad because Harry loves me."

"I hate you!" Draco ground out, aiming his wand at the other blond. "I bloody well hate you! You're a crappy father, and you're a selfish bastard the rest of the time, which is, wait, always. You don't deserve Harry!"

Lucius shrugged. "Maybe not. But are you sure he deserves the burden of a possessive, jealous, little wolf-boy, who orders him around like a puppy? Face it, Draco, you are just as bad as I am. Must be a family trait."

Draco slumped a little, lowering his wand as he sighed. "Why would Harry ever want either of us? Never mind both of us? We are not good enough for him."

"Maybe we can be good enough - together," Lucius offered cautiously, pulling Draco down next to him. "Draco, I'm sorry I wasn't a good father for you, but maybe I can be a good lover. Don't you think we should at least try?"

"I don't want you to be my lover," Draco snapped, his eyes glimmering dangerously. "If you ever touch me like that, I swear I will rip your balls off."

"Hey!" Lucius raised his hands in surrender. "I don't intend to. I just apologised, would you focus on that for a moment?"

"It hardly counts as you haven't done anything yet, and don't even have any idea what you have done." Draco shook his head. "Try again in twenty years."

"Fine, Draco." Lucius sighed. "Shall we turn our attention back to the matter at hand?"

"I don't like the thought of you kissing Harry," Draco admitted. "But I don't like it either that I can't make Harry happy. I promised him I would, and now look at me! I'm a stupid werewolf, for Merlin's sake. Even without me being this possessive, it will cause a scandal. They will drag his name through the mire about it, hound him, and all because of me."

"You know I can protect you both," Lucius suggested. "I will stand up for you, and I'm sure that I have enough influence to get the press to shut up. Don't I?"

"Yes, you do," Draco agreed. "But I didn't think you would want to do this for me."

"Draco, you are my son." Lucius shook his head in disbelief, cupping Draco's face. "And I personally don't care if you are a werewolf or not, because you are still my son, and the press better not be stupid enough to run a member of my family down. And you and Harry are family."

"What are you doing now?" Draco asked a bit nervously, indicating Lucius' hand.

"Trying to comfort you?" Lucius offered uncertainly. "I can stop if you don't want me to. It's just that Harry always liked it, and it helped him to believe me. Do you want me to stop?"

"Oh." Draco blinked. "No, I guess it feels kind of good. But don't think that this will evolved into anything more. We are... not lovers."

"Salazar, Draco." Lucius rolled his eyes. "What is it with you? I won't bed my own son. Full stop. You are not as enticing as you think. All I said was that I consider you family."

Draco glared at him. "Well, then don't get this touchy with me. It's unnerving."

"Fine," Lucius said. "I was trying to help you, make it more believable."

"Fine," Draco gave back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay, am I the only one who finds this a little bit hilarious?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Obviously. I find it extremely hilarious," Lucius retorted, tapping his fingers on his thigh.

"Don't start this again. It's me who has to open the door to Harry's heart, or you can continue banging on it for all eternity." The younger blond glared at him. "And at the moment I'm not very inclined to do so, because I don't think you really care about Harry. You will only hurt him again."

"I will not!" Lucius exclaimed. "And I love Harry. You may have the older rights, but I love him just as much. And I think if you didn't believe me already you wouldn't even be here."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, sure. You care about Harry and you care about me. You just have such a big heart!"

"Do you believe me or not, Dragon?" Lucius questioned, his voice softening slightly. "Because if you don't, I think this will get us nowhere."

"You always called me that when I was younger," Draco whispered in awe.

"Why did I stop?"

"Because I told you to," Draco lowered his head, gulping. "You embarrassed me in front of my friends, and I told you to stop pretending that you care. Do you think I could get a hug?"

Lucius groaned and opened his arms, closing them around the younger Slytherin. "Very well, I suppose we are being sentimental enough anyway, as long as you don't accuse me of getting touchy again. Remember, you wanted a hug." After a moment he continued, "I thought this was about Harry, though, and not a father-son-bonding time to resolve all of your issues."

"Shut up," Draco mumbled into his chest. "You should want to get on my good side."

"If you say so, Dragon," Lucius returned, absently rubbing circles on the werewolf's back. "Please tell me you won't start crying now, too."

"Don't worry." Draco pulled back again, smoothing down his robes. "I just tried to remember the time when you were a good father to try to understand why Harry would want you."

"And did it work?"

"Well, it might have if you had stopped complaining for one minute." Draco grinned at him. "I guess Harry could have worse tastes."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lucius returned. "Can we continue now?"

"Sure, if you have any new ideas."

"There aren't any, so I think we have no other option than try to get used to the idea of a threesome." Lucius locked his eyes with Draco's. "I don't fancy watching you kissing him either, but I think I can cope better with it than you. Thus, what can I do to keep you from throwing a jealous fit as soon as I come near Harry?"

"You really want to go through with this?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, Draco, I want to see Harry happy, and I know that you play a major role in the accomplishment of it."

"Fine, but... I know now that Harry loves you, but I don't understand it. You have to show me that you are good for Harry as well," Draco demanded.

"And how am I supposed to do this if you don't let me close?" Lucius challenged.

"I will from now on." Draco gritted his teeth. "I will not allow my lycanthrophy to rule my or Harry's life. I will get a grip on myself."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you," Draco snapped, flexing his hands.

"I know, but Harry is not here to thank you, is he?" Lucius gave back. "I will try not to kiss Harry for a while yet, yes?"

"Not if you don't want to kiss the floor soon afterwards," Draco growled, but with a sigh he extended his hand once more. "Deal?"

"Deal." Lucius grinned, and they shook hands. "And if you should lose your temper, try to vent your anger on me and not on Harry, okay?"

"With pleasure." Draco nodded tersely, and suddenly his fist collided with Lucius' jaw.

"What the fuck!" Lucius exclaimed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Oh, you know." Draco smiled innocently. "I think this will help me to control myself. If you come too close to Harry, and I can't hex or hit you at once, I'll have this mental image to appease myself for as long as it takes to get to you alone. I'll immediately feel better... and didn't you say that you wanted to help me? Well, congratulations, you just did."

"Why don't you return the favour?" Lucius hissed, and then he punched Draco. Lucius grinned. "You are right. I feel better now."

Draco hit him back, this time aiming for Lucius' stomach, and the older blond threw Draco from the bed, following him and landing a punch against his chin. Draco growled, baring his teeth and quickly reversed their positions, though his momentary triumph didn't last long, and soon they were rolling over the floor, hitting and punching each other.

Finally their anger dissipated, and they came to rest next to each other on the floor near the bathroom.

"How plebeian," Lucius observed, massaging his bruised jaw.

"This won't be easy, will it?" Draco sighed, sitting up and burying his head between his knees. "Damnit!"

"I think it will be worth it though, don't you think?" Lucius offered with a dreamy look on his face. "Just imagine how happy Harry will be if we manage this: his smile, his laugh, his voice when he thanks us."

Draco sighed blissfully, closing his eyes to picture the situation. Yes, that would be worth it. Harry's smiles could warm the coldest of hearts. They made you forget everything and made you feel warm and happy yourself. They could light up a room, and your worries just flew out of the window as if carried by angel wings. And Harry trusted him. Wasn't it his duty to prove worthy of this trust and make sure that he was happy?

"For Harry?" Lucius asked, and Draco nodded.

"For Harry."

The older blond sighed. "Hey, at least it stays in the family, right? Salazar, that's sounds so corny."

The blue-eyed Slytherin laughed. "I guess we need a plan."

"As long as it doesn't involve me kissing you again," Lucius agreed in a pained voice, and Draco grinned.

"I was rather planning to involve a lot of us kissing Harry."

"Now that's more to my liking. And I know just the day to execute it."

"I do, too." They shared a conspiratorial smirk and began plotting.

"We should probably talk to Severus about this," Draco said after they had worked out a rough draft of their plan. "We'll annoy him, but I'd feel better if he gave us his blessings. I don't feel like making another blunder like the last one. It's always good to get a second opinion, and when it concerns Harry that means going to either Sirius, Hermione or Uncle Severus."

Lucius grumbled, clearly displeased, but nodded reluctantly. "I guess it's better to be on the safe side."

Indeed, Severus was annoyed. He was annoyed and irritated and disturbed and bored and exasperated and very much fed up. It wasn't that he didn't care about Draco or Harry or even Lucius because he did, but that didn't mean that he cared at all to learn about their plans of seducing and reconciling and loving. He was quite happy not to think about any of that, and quite apt at banning the one memory of him walking in on Draco and some Ravenclaw boy to the dustiest corner of his mind. At times like this, he was thankful for Occlumency.

He could accept that Draco was having sex and had never known anything else of Lucius, but he had yet to come to grips with Harry being involved in any kind of sexual activity. Harry would always be his little imp and little imps didn't have sex. It was as easy as that - or at least he wished it were as easy as that.

But, of course, since he was counselling Harry to overcome his fear of sex, with the ultimate aim that Harry would eventually feel comfortable enough to **have** sex, this was a contradiction in itself. Sometimes he almost wished that he could be cruel and selfish enough to not help Harry, so that he would always stay his little imp.

He sighed. "So you finally figured out what is wrong with Harry." He sneered at them after they had told him the gist of their conversation. "Took you long enough."

"You knew," Draco accused quietly.

"Harry kind of slipped." Severus shrugged. "He was a bit upset at the last full moon, when you told him to stay away from Lucius. Why do you think I insisted on him talking to me? He was almost hysterical with fear. I think he was about ready to jump into bed with you, just to prove to you and himself that he was capable of loving."

Draco looked guilty at that, but quickly composed himself. "So you approve?"

"I think it will be good for Harry, yes, but give him some kind of warning. Surprises are well and good, but if you two don't make sure that he knows that you won't be at each other's throats as soon as you are within eyesight of each other, he's likely to panic." He threw a meaningful glance at their bruised faces. "And, for Salazar's sake, do try to keep fighting to a minimum from now on. It has been tearing Harry apart, and I really don't feel like enduring another round of Dumbledore's pestering, just because he seems to have an abundant supply of handkerchiefs and refuses to hand some over before you've accepted at least one lemon drop," Severus admonished them before smirking suddenly. "I doubt that one of you would be enough to handle that boy anyway."

Lucius looked offended, but Draco joined in smirking after a while and nodded ruefully. Severus made a mental note to prepare Harry as well as possible for the onslaught of two blonds, and to keep himself well away from Lucius' rooms for the duration of one February, 14th.

* * *

Lucius and Draco had managed to thoroughly confuse Harry. Ever since his conversation with Lucius, his attempts to avoid Lucius had been skilfully thwarted, and not, as he would have suspected, by Lucius, but by Draco himself. Whenever they had some time to themselves, Draco invited Lucius to join them. Whenever they ate in the Great Hall, Draco sat down next to Lucius or made sure that Harry sat down between them, and whenever they had to do group work in class, Lucius was in their group. Lucius had even dared to kiss him on more than one occasion, backing him against a conveniently placed door, column or blackboard, giving him no chance to escape, and Draco had not even bat an eyelash (as far as Harry could tell).

The two blonds talked amiably with each other, not commenting on this strange behaviour, as if it had always been this way, and when Harry had tried to take Draco to task about this, the blond had merely chuckled, kissed him and told Harry that he had no idea what he was referring to. Harry didn't know what they were playing at, but he found it frustrating, confusing and sometimes even painful. It seemed like they wanted to show him exactly what he couldn't have.

And yet, despite the united front they showed now, Harry could swear that they **did** fight. Just not where he could hear them. No, as long as he was near, they were bosom buddies. It was just plain confusing.

The weather however, was unusually good, and February rolled around with blaring sunshine, twittering birds and humming bees, and the first few students were either brave enough or stupid enough to test the slowly warming water of the Great Lake. And though the threat of Voldemort was ever present, with news of attacks and murders plastered all over the Daily Prophet, the Dark Lord still seemed to have a healthy respect for Hogwarts and Dumbledore, and, according to Nightmare, didn't plan to mess with the ageing wizard or Harry any time soon.

That, at least, managed to cheer Harry up a little, but he couldn't completely shake off the feeling that this was only a temporary reprieve, which would end sooner or later.

Of course, Draco did everything he could to distract him, and, of course, whenever Draco and he went out to enjoy the sunshine, Lucius came with them. And why did they both have to be so bloody charming? It would be so much easier if one of them was an obnoxious brat, but no, they couldn't do him that small favour.

They both had to be bloody perfect!

**

* * *

**

**#snicker# Sorry, I think I'm getting a bit hysterical here. Charles II, Old Rowley, the Merry Monarch, was just restored as a monarch and immediately allowed prostitution again- that man clearly had some priorities!**

**Anyway, yes, I need reviews. So glad that you noticed!**


	33. My Sweet Valentine

**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise from the Harry Potter books or movies are property of J.K. Rowling. I make no money with this and mean no offence to anyone.**

**Author's Note: Well, I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day (seemed kind of fitting, you know?), but wouldn't let me upload the chapter and so I took it as a sign of fate that I should do nothing for a couple of days. So here it is, finally, as a late Valentine's gift for all of you. Hope you like it...**

**Oh, and I realised that I didn't cut the chapter into three parts, but only into two. And they say that learning isn't dangerous...**

**Thank you, jharad17, for betaing.**

**

* * *

**

**33. MY SWEET VALENTINE**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Draco purred in Harry's ear, already wrapping a new blindfold around his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"It's too early," Harry mumbled, trying to bury his head under his pillow. "Try again in two hours."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, no, Harry. In two hours breakfast will be over, and Severus will personally behead me if I let you miss the most important meal of the day. Here, I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously, sitting up.

"A kiss and..." Draco chastely brushed his lips over Harry's, teasingly nibbling on his bottom lip before releasing it; he put a bouquet of red roses on Harry's lap. "This."

Harry's fingers skimmed over the velvety petals before he took a deep sniff of their scent. "Thank you, Dray." He smiled softly at the blond. "I'm afraid my present isn't this... romantic. I feel like a girl."

"No, Harry, you are much too pretty for that," Draco teased him, earning himself a smack on the thigh. "So, I get a present? Where is it?"

"Erm, under the bed I think," Harry mumbled and Draco immediately stuck his head over the edge of the bed to look for it.

"The square shaped one that suspiciously looks like a book?" he asked, already fishing for it. "You are right, unless this is a book with pages filled with declarations of love or maybe sexual positions, it isn't very romantic. But I didn't expect you to get me anything to begin with, so I'm sure I will like it. Well, unless it's a copy of the _Monster Book of Monsters _- then I might just have admit you to St. Mungo's."

"No, it's not," Harry said timidly, with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I hope you like it, but if not I can give it back and get you something else. I don't mind, I just thought you'd like it and maybe find it useful, but if..."

"How about I just open it?" Draco suggested gently, pulling Harry's small form to his chest.

"Okay," Harry agreed, fiddling with the hem of his pyjama top as Draco unwrapped the little package. For a moment, all was silent as Draco just stared at the revealed cover of the book. "I thought it would help you," Harry pleaded. "I didn't mean to offend you or rub it in or... anything. I asked Remus, and he said it was a good book, that it really helped him. I'm sorry, I just..."

"Harry, would you shut up for a moment so that I can thank you?" Draco interrupted him with a chuckle. "Thank you, Harry. I already looked for books on werewolves in the library, but there are very few, and the one I found was not only dusty but also kind of sticky. It's a very thoughtful gift, featherweight."

"Really, you like it?" Harry asked hopefully. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, Harry. I really like it. Do I get a kiss to top it off?"

Harry gladly tilted his head up, seeking out Draco's lips, and Draco allowed him entrance to his mouth. For once he let Harry control the kiss, confining himself to running his hands up and down Harry's back and stomach and through his hair.

"Let me put these flowers into water while you get dressed, yes?" Draco asked finally. "Then we can have breakfast and after that you get another Valentine's surprise."

"But..."

"I want to, Harry." Draco smiled at him, kissing his nose. "This is the first Valentine's Day I have as your boyfriend, and I'm intend on making it the best one you ever had. I'll give you everything you want, and at the moment breakfast is at the top of that list."

"Making it my best one won't be too difficult. Cho is no competition for you." Harry smirked wryly, but got up and took the clothes Draco handed him, disappearing in the bathroom.

Draco waited patiently, made sure that the flowers wouldn't be subjected to direct sunlight and had enough water, and then started to leaf through his new book, trying not to look too closely at the pictures as they were all rather gruesome and unappetising. He was slightly startled as Harry sat down next to him, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and intertwined his fingers with Draco's as they made their way through the empty common room and then to the Great Hall. Random love songs echoed through the hallways, and posters with all kinds of offerings had appeared, some praising a special candle light dinner at Madam Puddifoot's, others the special Valentine's chocolate hearts of Honeydukes, and still others offered fine jewellery to give to your loved ones on this special day. It was enough to make those without a partner feel sufficiently bad, and they were mostly still assembled in the Great Hall, while their luckier friends had already taken off for Hogsmeade. Most of those left behind seemed rather annoyed, and the fact that the house tables were decorated with thousands of red and pink roses and silvery confetti that got on the food too often to be really appreciated, probably wasn't helpful either.

Draco led Harry over to the Slytherin table, courteously pulled out a chair for him and then greeted Lucius, who of course sat on Harry's other side. Harry rolled his eyes, not sure if he should be glad that his blindfold hid it.

"Good morning to you, too, Draco." Lucius seemed awfully cheerful. "I hope you two slept well. Would you like one of these nut croissants? According to Rabastan, they are quite delicious."

"Yes, thank you, Lucius," Draco replied just as politely, and Harry almost burst out laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

Here he was, sitting between his boyfriend and his ex-boyfriend, who just happened to be father and son, but were of about the same age right now, and though they both were interested in him, they had no problem keeping up polite conversation.

Wait, whose hand was that on his knee?

"Lucius, is that your hand on my knee?" he asked, trying to keep the dangerous edge out of his voice.

"Well, yes, Harry. I'm so glad you noticed," Lucius returned with a smirk, demonstratively drawing circles on Harry's thigh. "Draco, would you be so kind to hand me the jam? I seem to be one hand short here."

"Of course, strawberry or cherry?" Draco gave back.

"I think I will have strawberry," Lucius answered pensively. "Harry, why don't you use your mouth for something useful like eating, instead of gaping at me?"

"Are you both fucking crazy?!" Harry hissed, pushing his chair back. "What is this? Did James and Sirius pull a prank on you?"

"Now that you mention it, I did wake up one day to find myself with a fishtail," Lucius answered cheerfully. "I dare say it was rather impractical; took me a while to get to my wand and reverse it. Didn't you say that you had a similar experience, Draco?"

"Yes, indeed, I happened to walk right into a lake that I don't remember ever having seen before on the third corridor. I wonder what it is with their affinity to water." Draco grinned. "Anyway, I got them good for that one. Stupid of them to lurk around to see the effects. I thought, as experienced pranksters, they would know better, but..."

"I'm dreaming right?" Harry interrupted him, almost hopeful. "I will wake up any moment, and you two will be back to normal and stop acting like this. You will stop playing tennis with me, each of you pushing me to the other, right? I thought it was bad when you were fighting over me, but at least that I could understand. I don't understand this. And don't you dare brush it off again, Draco!"

"Harry, calm down," Draco told him, gently taking Harry's hands into his.

"I will calm down the moment you either stop, or at least explain it to me!" Harry snapped, pulling back. "You cannot treat me like this, Dray. I thought you of all people would know that."

"Severus..."

"What, is he part of this too?" Harry demanded. "Why does he get to know what's going on, when..."

"Because it's a surprise, Harry," Draco explained patiently. "Severus only knows so that he can stop us if we should go too far."

"Well, you are going too far," Harry growled. "I'm confused, I'm annoyed and I'm frustrated, and if you don't take that hand off my thigh right now, Lucius, I will chop it off and feed it to Nightmare. Where is she anyway? At least she still has some sense."

Lucius hastily withdrew his hand. Exchanging a questioning look with Draco, who gave him a slight nod, Lucius made his excuses and left the two alone.

"I left her with Severus for the day. I wanted to enjoy this day with you, featherweight. Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to confuse you or make you uncomfortable. If you will allow it, I'll take you to your present now, and, if you want, I will explain everything to you afterwards." Draco took Harry's hand again, a bit more cautiously this time. "We would never play with you, featherweight. If you won't believe anything else I have said, believe me on this at least. We don't want to see you hurt or even just unhappy. You deserve more than that."

Harry's anger deflated slightly at the soft-spoken words, but he also noticed that Draco was once again trying to distract him and put off telling him about what the hell was going on. He scowled.

"I know that you don't mean to hurt me, Draco," he said softly, trying to recall Severus strategies for dealing with stress, discomfort and panic attacks; he wasn't sure which of those he was really suffering from right now. "But you know that I don't like surprises, even if they are good. You **know** that."

"Yes, Harry, but since the plan is already set in motion, do you think you could put aside that dislike and trust me?" Draco asked hopefully, mentally cursing Lucius; it had all been **his** idea, mostly at least.

Harry tilted his head. "Only today, right? Then this will all stop."

"It will stop after today, if that's what you want," Draco assured him. "I just ask that you wait for the surprise before you ask me again what's going on, as the surprise will mostly answer all your questions."

"Okay." Harry sighed morosely. "I guess that's part of this day, isn't it? Surprises."

"Yes, generally they are appreciated, too." Draco smirked. "Now, how about you eat some more so that we can go?"

Harry finished his breakfast, not really aware of what he was eating, and rather sure that he had also swallowed some of the confetti which was now playing havoc in his stomach, fluttering, and twisting it into nervous knots. It was easier to blame his nervous stomach on the confetti. Maybe he needed to see Madam Pomfrey? He suddenly wasn't so certain anymore that he really wanted to know what they had been up to, and what this surprise was. He hated surprises!

He also hated being carried around with no apparent reason, purpose or destination, but Draco was doing just that. While everyone else was on their happy way to Hogsmeade, Draco was carrying him through the corridors of Hogwarts, twirling around every so often so that Harry had absolutely no idea where they were going.

"Draco," he whined, drawing out the older boy's name, "is this your stupid surprise, to carry me around all afternoon? I'm getting bored quickly, no correct that, I **am** bored. And I would like to know where I am, if you're not going to tell me where you are taking me. I'm uncomfortable, too. I admit that that book wasn't the most romantic of gifts, but I thought you'd like it."

"I do, Harry," Draco gave back. "It sounds really interesting. I thought we already had this discussion?"

"Then why don't you stop carrying me around like a sack of potatoes?"

"I've never carried a sack of potatoes before," Draco said with a smirk, "so I doubt I've managed to acquire a certain style for doing so, which I now wrongly use for you."

"Witty, really," Harry retorted. "I'm sure I would appreciate it a lot more if you'd stop carrying me around."

"But I don't want you to know where we are going. It's supposed to be a surprise. You agreed to bear with me for today. Besides I like carrying you."

Harry was silent for a moment, before he started once again. "Why can't we just go to Hogsmeade? I'm not expecting you to take me to Madam Puddifoot's, in fact I never want to go there again, but a butterbeer sure sounds better than this... Draco..."

"Stop whining, Harry," Draco said with a chuckle, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead to placate him. "I promise you will like the surprise, and I'm not leading you anywhere where you don't want to be."

"No, you are carrying me." Harry rolled his eyes and pouted. "How much longer?"

"Not long, in fact we are there. Close your eyes," Draco ordered.

"I'm blind, Dray, if you haven't noticed." Harry scowled at him. "And my eyes **are** closed."

"Don't be angry at me, please?" Draco carefully let him down. "I didn't mean to hurt you with my words."

"I'm sorry I snapped." Harry sighed. "I'll be nice and curious now, okay? I'm grateful that you put so much thought into this. Thank you."

Draco laughed. "You don't even know yet what my surprise is, featherweight, and if I had thought a bit more about this, I would have realised that you wouldn't like it too much. I'm sorry. I just really believe that you will like the actual surprise, if not the way I went about it. Why don't you open the door, Harry?"

"You'll stay with me, won't you?" Harry asked uncertainly, not at all eager to walk blindly into an unknown room.

"Of course," Draco assured him gently, wrapping an arm around Harry's slim waist and carefully pushing him forward. "You don't need to be afraid. I'll keep you safe even if there was a monster waiting in that room, which I assure you is not the case."

Harry smiled timidly at him. "I'm sorry I'm being so difficult."

"Don't apologise, Harry. What good is a surprise if you feel uncomfortable? Take your time."

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, opening the door cautiously with Draco's arm still wrapped around him. He sniffed warily, but other than a faint scent of roses and lilies there was nothing unusual.

"Where are we, Dray?" Harry asked, slowly shuffling forward.

"Where we are is not the surprise." Draco chuckled, taking Harry's hand. "But your present is here. Remember that I'm here, okay? There's absolutely no reason to panic. Nothing will happen that you don't want to." He gently led Harry forward, before putting his hand on the bow tie of his present. "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful."

"What...? Who...?" Harry's small hands wandered from the bow and landed on Lucius' bare chest, who was smirking down at the smaller and obviously confused boy. "Lucius? Why?"

"To make you happy," Draco stated, once again stepping behind Harry.

"But..." Harry whispered, trying to pull back, holding back tears.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Lucius asked, concerned, capturing Harry's hands and kissing his knuckles. "You said that you love us both, and this is our solution. You deserve to be loved and we can do that together."

"But I can't do that," Harry whimpered.

"Why not, Harry?" Draco asked, worried.

Harry sniffed. "Because it will only hurt more when it's over."

"This is not a one-time thing." Lucius cupped Harry's face, finally understanding the problem. "This is for as long as you will have us. Why do you think I've been hanging around you for the last week? Why do you think Draco tolerated it that I kissed and flirted with you? We thought that it would be too... shocking for you if we just confronted you with this surprise. It seemed like a good idea to carefully ease you into the situation. I'm very sorry that we hurt and confused you with it. That was not our intention. We just want you to be happy, with both of us if you'll have us."

"But you don't love each other, not like that, and I thought Malfoys don't share?" Harry asked suspiciously. "You both said that often enough."

"But we very much love you, Harry. And Malfoys don't share what is not worth sharing," Draco corrected him gently. "You are very much worth it and in any case we don't plan to share you, not really. We expect you to give both of us **everything**, everything that you are ready to give us. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Harry said without hesitation and a happy laugh. "Thank you, thank you... But you don't even get along most of the time. I don't want you to just tolerate each other for my sake."

"Harry, this is what I want," Draco told him earnestly. "I want you to be happy. And Lucius and I, we are working on it, okay? I saw how good he was for you, even though I didn't want to accept it. He made you happy. I always thought I was the one for you, that eventually I would get you, that it was only a matter of time. But I wasn't so sure anymore, when I saw you with Lucius."

"We are getting along much better now, Harry," Lucius assured him. "These last few weeks weren't just an act. We won't start fighting over you again as soon as you aren't there to supervise us. We've thought this through, and, after all, nothing is quite as unifying as plotting together."

"But..."

"Harry." Draco sighed in exasperation. "Would you stop looking for excuses and reasons why you shouldn't agree to this? We want this, we don't love each other, given, but we both love you. If you don't feel comfortable with the idea, tell us now, and we will find another solution, but don't push this away because of Lucius and me and our relationship with each other. We know what we are doing."

"I want this." Harry blushed. "Please."

"Then you have us," Draco gave back softly and Harry sniffed with a huge smile on his face.

"You will not start crying about this, will you?" Lucius asked, amused as Harry sniffed again and shook his head. "Come here, I've waited long enough to kiss you again - well, without having you struggle against me. You really worried me sometimes. I was never quite sure if you just felt guilty or if I scared you to death."

"Mostly the former," Harry admitted, fiddling with the bow that decorated Lucius' chest.

After a quickly exchanged look with his son, Lucius pulled Harry towards him. As Draco's arm slipped from the thin waist, Lucius embraced Harry carefully, tilting his head upward with one long, elegant finger. Harry leaned against him, his hands burrowing in the other wizard's hair.

"I missed you, Harry," Lucius murmured tenderly. "I did nothing but think about you and long for you these last few weeks. I apologise, if I couldn't contain myself all the time."

Harry sighed. "I missed you, too. I love you."

"And I love you." Lucius smiled, blowing his warm breath on Harry's lips before swooping down the last few centimetres and kissing the black-haired beauty in his arms.

Harry yielded easily to his touch, purring happily as Lucius' tongue licked over his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was granted. Harry lifted himself up to his tiptoes, trying to get even closer, and Lucius happily took a hold of his hips to stabilise him.

Draco watched them quietly for a while, feeling not quite jealous but a bit left out, before he decided that he should take part in this as well. He quietly stepped behind Harry, softly called his name and touched his arm, relieved when Harry didn't wince or shy away. The younger blond then once again slid his arms around Harry, slipping one hand under the robes Harry was wearing, and then teasingly started to kiss and nibble Harry's neck and throat. The small boy mewled, helplessly throwing his head back.

"Do you like that?" Lucius whispered seductively, chuckling when Harry nodded eagerly. "We can give you much more of that, but first you have to open your present."

Harry shyly placed his hands once more on the red silk bow and carefully loosened it, kissing along the newly revealed soft, pale-golden skin. Lucius groaned as Harry's mouth met his right nipple, suckling gently.

"I like my present." Harry grinned slyly up at Lucius before spinning around to let Draco's lips claim him. "In fact I like both my presents. Are you sure about this? You won't lose me, no matter what."

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure about this, especially since I saw you smile so happily," Draco assured him. "I can do this, Harry, I love you."

"I love you too." Harry smiled at him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Thank you so, so much, Dray."

Draco chuckled, turning Harry around once more. "Your present is still not unwrapped completely, why don't you do that now?"

The black-haired boy blushed as he timidly put his hands on Lucius' chest once more. He slowly glided them up and down, discovering that Lucius was not wearing much- or, to be more precise, nothing.

"I doubt that there's much for me to unwrap," Harry murmured, at a loss, and Lucius chuckled, kissing him lightly.

"Shall I help you, my sweet?"

Harry nodded, startled as Lucius led his hand to land on the second bow. He blushed furiously, pulling back his hand. "I... You..." he stuttered.

"Hush, I can understand," Lucius assured him, looking appealingly at Draco, who decisively shook his head, mouthing: "It's your turn."

"It just seemed fitting, you know?" Lucius continued. "I wasn't trying to insinuate that we should have sex, not at all. If you want me with clothes, that's fine with me. I'll get dressed, okay?"

"No." Harry's cheeks tinted red as he carefully reached out to Lucius, taking a deep breath. "I was surprised and..."

"Shocked?" Lucius suggested, and Harry nodded uncertainly. "So, do you want to give it another try?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Will you help me?"

"Of course." Lucius nodded, leading Harry's right hand to his cock, which stood at attention and sported a second red ribbon.

Lucius groaned and his eyes fluttered shut at the feathery touch as Harry freed his erection from its restrictions. He looked at the black-haired wizard through half-lidded eyes, carefully taking the ribbon from his hand.

"What should I do?" Harry asked, shifting uncertainly.

"What do you want to do?" the blond asked back.

"I want to make you happy, to please you," the younger boy replied. "But I don't know how."

Lucius smiled triumphantly, once again guiding Harry's hand to where the bow had been, wrapping his larger hand around Harry's. "Just stroke up and down, think about what feels good for yourself. Surely you've done that before?"

"No..." Harry shook his head nervously. "I've never done that."

"You've never masturbated?" Lucius gaped and Harry shook his head again, blushing in embarrassment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I never had the privacy for it and then... I didn't want to either," Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "I... Can we just forget about it?"

"Sure, little one." Lucius agreed. "You are very talented at it, by the way. A bit more pressure would be perfect."

Harry obeyed immediately, hesitantly adding his other hand, and Lucius' eyes once more drifted shut in pleasure as Draco returned to their side, having stripped down to his boxers.

"You should see what you are doing to him, Harry." He punctuated his words with a gentle nip to Harry's ear, his own cock hardening as he watched Harry's shy ministrations. "Do you hear that?" Lucius had given a low moan. "He likes that. He has his eyes closed so that he can concentrate on your little fingers wrapped around his hard cock, and he's already gasping for breath. Oh, how you are affecting him!"

"And am I affecting you too?" Harry teased, pushing back against the other blond's hard erection. "Seems like I am, Ice."

"Of course you are," Draco whispered, pressing into the smaller boy, and turned Harry's head for a kiss.

His free hand sneaked once again under Harry's robes, teasing one of his nipples before tweaking it lightly. Harry startled, his hands instinctively closing around Lucius' cock, and Lucius came with a strangled cry, all over Harry's hand and his robes. The black-haired Slytherin winced and shied back, mostly because Lucius climaxed so suddenly, but also from old fear gripping his heart once more.

"Shh, be calm," Draco reminded him gently, lifting one of Harry's hands to his mouth. "It's only cum. See, you can even eat it." He grinned mischievously, sucking Harry's pinkie into his mouth, licking seductively before proceeding with the other fingers. "All clean again. Better?" Harry nodded and Draco gave a low chuckle, placing a tender kiss on Harry's knuckles. "Don't you think you are a bit overdressed for the occasion? You are missing out on all our decorations with those boots on your feet."

"You decorated?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, Lucius did. Don't scrunch up your nose, Harry." Draco playfully glared at the smaller boy. "Don't you smell it?"

"Lilies and roses." Harry smiled. "They smell nice and really intense. I'm sure it looks nice too. Where are we? In Lucius' rooms?"

"Yes, we thought it would be better if we took you somewhere where you've been before." Lucius nodded, crouching down in front of Harry, now that he had his breath back. "You should take of your shoes at least."

"And your robes," Draco added, unclasping them and sliding them over Harry's shoulders, while Lucius undid his shoes.

Harry chuckled, but stopped them when his pants were about to say good-bye as well. Instead he was rewarded with two lingering kisses before Draco scooped him up, putting him on the bed.

"Were there petals on the floor?" Harry asked, curling his toes and Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, and there are some on the bed as well, little Snow White."

"Snow White?" Harry laughed. "I think you've read too many fairytales."

"Actually, I only read that one," Lucius explained, joining them on the bed. "And it suits you: Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. You are the perfect little Snow White - should I try to kiss you awake?"

"Oh, I'm sure you should, Mr. Prince Charming," Harry teased him, putting his arms around his neck. "You'll excuse me if I choose to stay here and don't move to a crystal coffin."

"You look much better in this bed," Lucius stated before letting his breath ghost over Harry's pale face, since he had found that this seemed to relax the former Gryffindor, and then kissed him deeply. "Wakey, wakey, Snow White."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what Prince Charming said." Harry chuckled. "That's not very romantic."

Lucius sneered. "The whole story is completely farfetched anyway. Hospitable dwarfs, helpful animals and the evil stepmother."

"What's farfetched about the evil stepmother?" Draco asked. "Though, I guess it would have been more likely with an evil mother."

"Hey," Harry protested, "my mother is great."

"Okay, time to change the subject." Draco kissed his nose appeasingly. "What do you want to do now? We are at your disposal."

"Actually, Luc, if you don't mind, could you put on some boxers or something?" Harry asked timidly. "It's just... I'd feel more comfortable."

"Well, I don't know what you would consider 'or something', but I will gladly put on some boxers if it makes you happy." Lucius smiled at him, summoning a fresh pair and putting them on. "I guess it was a bit much earlier?"

"A bit, yes, kind of depleted my courage for today," Harry gave back wryly, grasping Lucius' hand.

"You should have told us, Harry," Draco admonished him. "And if a situation like that arises again, you will stop us as soon as you start feeling even slightly uncomfortable. I don't care if you ruin the moment, or if you think that you owe it to us. You will tell us to stop. Is that understood?"

"Okay." Harry sighed. "I can really look after myself though."

"I know." Draco smiled at him. "I just thought you might appreciate a bit of concern on our side."

"I do," the black-haired boy replied, snuggling into him, "but I'm quite content right now, and you are the one killing the mood."

"I think we can remedy that, can't we, Lucius?" Draco arched his eyebrow, but got no response as Lucius was already implementing their plan, carefully kissing a trail from Harry's navel up to his throat.

Draco assigned himself to the same task and kissed the underside of Harry's right arm up to his armpit from where he slowly made his way down to Harry's thin waist, while Lucius covered Harry's lips with his own.

"Harry?" Lucius asked gently, cupping the delicate face between his hands. "Can I see your eyes?"

"Why?"

"They are a part of you, are they not?" Lucius replied, "And I want to know every part of you. I want to know what you look like underneath that bandage that obscures the better part of your face. I want to know you, Snow White."

"Okay, then," Harry smiled uncertainly. "Good answer."

"Thank you," Lucius returned with a smirk. "Do you need help?"

"We should pull the hangings," Draco offered and did just that on his side of the bed, while Lucius did the same on the other side, so that the bed was cast in soft darkness. The light was filtered by the hangings so that it lost its harshness.

"Can't Severus give you a potion so that the light won't hurt you anymore?" the older blond asked.

Harry shook his head. "He could, but if he did, there would no longer be a chance of healing. The pain is actually a good sign because it means that the nerves are not completely destroyed. Sev would never give me such a potion unless I asked for it."

Lucius nodded in understanding, sitting down in front of Harry, facing him. Draco moved behind Harry, allowing him to lean back against his chest as the smaller boy carefully loosened the green bandage and unwrapped it, rolling it up again. He then put the bandage into Draco's hand, his eyes still closed, and took a deep breath. Lucius framed Harry's face with his hands, surprised at how dark his hands looked in contrast to the milky skin that seemed to glow in the dark booth of his bed. His eyes took a moment longer to adjust to the new conditions of illumination before he could clearly make out his pale lover's face.

He gasped as Harry's eyes fluttered open, revealing dilated pupils that only left a small ring of brilliant green, hidden beneath thick black lashes. "Beautiful," Lucius murmured and Harry blushed. "You are beautiful, Harry."

"No, I'm not," Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes.

"You are, Harry," Draco argued. "Just believe us on this, all right? And before we start another one of those discussions which usually ends with you insulting me because you have no more arguments, how about we continue where we left off?"

"You make fun of me, and now you expect me to just lie back and let you kiss me?" Harry arched an eyebrow mockingly. "Not very likely, Dray, and unfortunately for you I still have another blond I can kiss." He stuck out his tongue before sliding into Lucius' lap. "Unless you plan to insult me too, Luc?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lucius grinned triumphantly at Draco over Harry's shoulder before kissing the black-haired boy deeply.

Draco briefly considered sulking, but when it became clear that he was to be utterly ignored, he carefully reached out to Harry's back and trailed a finger teasingly down Harry's spine, drawing a shiver and a purr from him.

"I don't like being ignored, featherweight," he reprimanded him quietly. "You might want to reconsider. After all, why would you content yourself with only one Malfoy if you can have both?"

"That depends on what you have to offer, Dray," Harry teased him, pulling back from his kiss with Lucius. "Maybe two snobbish, haughty, arrogant, filthy rich blonds are too much for me."

"Oh, I think you can handle us," Draco informed him. "We are just enough for you, featherweight."

"Am I enough for you?" Harry asked still with a teasing tone, but the question whether he was good enough shone through his words.

"Of course, Harry." Lucius smiled at him, kissing his nose before easing him back on the bed, once more between the two blonds. "You are everything I ever wanted."

"Same here," Draco declared. "And now, since I promised Severus you would eat something, we get to that part.

"We just had breakfast," Harry argued, curling into Lucius' arms.

"No, Harry, Lucius and I had breakfast," Draco corrected him with a chuckle. "You ate two spoons of cereal, dunked your toast in your cocoa, then spilled everything over the table cloth and smacked your boiled egg so hard that Avery had to duck or he would have been shot in the head with it - not that he would have been that great a loss."

"Oh, I guess I was a bit absent-minded," Harry mumbled and the two blonds laughed. "So what is there for eats?"

"Strawberries and cream quark with chocolate chips, sounds good?"

"Yum!" Harry laughed, licking his lips demonstratively, which pulled two identical moans from the two blonds and caused Harry to giggle as the food was postponed once again.

When they finally allowed him to turn his attention to the food, Harry's face was flushed with laughter and embarrassment at all the naughty ideas Lucius whispered in his ear in between kisses. He might have been a little annoyed at their insistence to feed him, but, all in all, he was too content and grateful to complain right now.

"One more?" Draco offered, already swirling a strawberry in the quark before holding it against Harry's lips. "Because you love me so much?"

Harry laughed, but obediently opened his mouth, nibbling on the strawberry. "You want me to grow fat so that I can't move anymore and have to stay in bed all day, right?"

"Something like that." Draco grinned. "But mostly I just like to watch you eat. It's..."

"Not cute," Harry interrupted him with a glare and the werewolf laughed.

"If you say so."

Harry growled at him and snuggled closer to Lucius, who put an arm around him and smirked. "I take it you aren't hungry anymore? Do you think we could go back to what we were doing earlier? Unless you don't want to, then that's okay as well, I don't want to pressure you or..."

"Luc, I'm not fragile, okay? I won't collapse if you do something I don't particularly like. I will just tell you to stop. You don't have to tread on eggshells around me. You didn't before and you don't have to start now." Harry softly kissed his shoulder. "I'm not some damsel in distress who will faint at the first sign of danger and has to be treated with kid-gloves. I can handle it."

"I just thought... well, Draco is much better at this," Lucius admitted. "I just don't want it to become a routine that Draco has to fix my mistakes."

"What are you thinking, Lucius?" Harry asked quietly. "I fully expect you to right your own wrongs. Draco will make enough mistakes for himself, won't you, Ice?"

"Certainly," Draco answered a bit sadly, kissing Harry's neck. "But I'll try to learn from them."

"That's all I ask." Harry smiled at him before turning back to Lucius. "And that's all I ask of you, Luc. I know that I'm... complicated. And I know that you will do things that will scare me or make me upset. I can't promise you either that I won't snap at you or treat you unfairly because I jump to conclusions or because I'm scared or hurt. That will happen, Luc, and we'll get through it, but don't make the same mistake twice or I'll make you regret it. Don't ever make a bet about me again, or I swear I'll make you pay... dearly."

"I won't, Harry," Lucius whispered, rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheek. "I never want to hurt you again. I want to make you feel happy and safe. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry gave back, leaning into his hand. "But this won't be a fairytale, Luc, how ever much you try to make it one."

"No, Harry, but maybe there will still be a happy ending," Draco argued, sending Lucius a look that told him to drop the subject. "For all of us."

Harry sighed in contentment as Draco's arm settled around his waist, warding off the cool air of the dungeons.

"Maybe," Harry agreed, before sitting up again. "I know that you are trying to make me think that everything is just peachy between you two and that you are suddenly the best of friends and might even start snogging each other if you have a little privacy, and I appreciate it, really, but... It's not real, is it? I just have this feeling that you are still arguing and are just making an effort to keep it hidden from me."

"What if it were like that?" Lucius asked cautiously after a tense silence.

"I don't know," Harry confessed. "I love you both, and that's why I want you to be happy as well. I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on one of you when I kiss the other. I don't want to feel your jealousy bubbling up. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, featherweight? We would never hurt you. Never," Draco promised, taking the black-haired boys hand.

"I know, but I'm scared that you will hurt each other, and I'm scared that you will fight because of me, or, worse yet, over me. I can't bear any more guilt on my shoulders, Dray."

"Harry, listen to me." Lucius grasped his other hand. "I admit that this isn't easy for us, and that I'm so petty as to wish you loved only me, that Draco had never come into existence. It doesn't make it easier that he's my son, and that I'll obviously never win a father-of-the-year-award. I wish all of this was different, but though no-one is willing to believe me, I do love my son. Not like I love you, and probably not like a father should love his son, but I love him nonetheless. I will never hurt him - at least not when he has no way to defend himself." Lucius conceded guiltily, remembering the many bruised jaws and black eyes.

"I know that you love him," Harry whispered. "I told Draco so, but he never believed me. But I know that you do."

"Then what is the problem?" Draco asked uncomfortably, fighting for his next words. "You know me well enough to realise that I love my father, despite everything. You also know that even if I wanted to, I couldn't kill him in this time."

"I just don't want to be the reason for a destroyed family," Harry finally mumbled. "Not again."

"Harry..."

"I know what you will say, Dray, I've heard it often enough, but that doesn't change how I feel. Ron... He was like my brother and I thought he felt the same way. I love his family, and I **was** jealous, and every time he complained about one of his brothers or how his mother smothered him, all I could think was that I wanted that too, that I would give everything to have just one day like that with my family. Now I have something that comes as close to it as I will ever get, but I never thought it would cost me my best friend." Harry took a deep breath to try to get his tears under control again, but it didn't really work and instead he curled up. "I know your family isn't perfect, Draco, I know you have your problems, and I know you feel like Luc doesn't really care for you, but still, every time you've talked about it, I felt... I don't want it to happen again. Please, no."

"Harry, love." Draco carefully coaxed him out of his foetal position and into his arms. "This is nothing like that. Can you guess what would have become of my family, of Lucius and me, without you and this little trip to the past? I would have graduated from Hogwarts, Father would have come of course, congratulated me, very polite and formal and absolutely nothing to remember. Then I would have got a job, moved out, and in the first few years I would certainly have taken the trouble to personally write him an answering owl to his invitations to social events, telling him why I couldn't come. But after a while, the invitations would have stopped arriving, or I wouldn't have bothered anymore to answer them."

"No," Harry whispered, trembling. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Yes, Harry," Draco told him softly. "I think that's what would have happened, because I had long since given up on any kind of relationship with my father. But now I've got you, and I have a reason to try to get along with him. You will keep us together, not destroy us. Maybe the family I had is beyond repair, I don't know, but we can certainly start a new one. With the three of us."

"And without Narcissa," Lucius added under his breath, but hadn't counted on the fine ears of the other boys and was surprised as Draco chuckled.

"Yes, without Narcissa," Draco agreed. "Harry, I don't plan to somehow mould us into the perfect family with no problems. Lucius and I will always have our differences, and jealousy will be inevitable, but I want you to remember what I just told you. We don't only fight because of you, but we also now care about each other because of you."

"Really?" Harry asked hesitantly and both blonds nodded, tightly winding themselves around him.

"Really. Now Harry, do you think you can stop making everything more complicated and just let us spoil you?" Lucius teasingly kissed his nose. "You are destroying all our carefully laid plans."

"They were stupid anyway," Harry mumbled. "You scared me half to death. I thought that at least one of you would have to be fatally ill for you to act like that."

"I guess we didn't think it through," Draco admitted rather sheepishly. "We'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You already have." Harry smiled at him, gently kissing the palm of Draco's hand before pressing it against his chest so that the werewolf could feel the regular beating of his heart and the soft puffs of air against his skin. "Thank you."

"Getting comfortable?" Lucius chuckled as Harry pulled him even closer, rubbing his cheek over the silver-eyed man's chest. "Are you sure that you don't want us to take you to Hogsmeade or maybe outside for a picnic?"

"Sorry, did you have something planned?" Harry asked. "If you want to do something else I'm okay with that."

"How about we stay here a bit longer, talk if you have any more concerns or questions and otherwise enjoy being together? And later we can go outside and take advantage of the good weather. Sounds good?" Draco offered and Harry nodded happily.

"Sounds fantastic."

* * *

**Whoohoo! I'm done, no more exams, no more school! Yay, holidays! I think you deserve a reprieve from my constant nagging, so farewell and until next week...**

**PS: That doesn't mean that I don't want reviews, it just means that I won't ask for them. #wink#**


	34. For Your Eyes Only

**Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. We had this already, didn't we?**

**Author's Note: A little later than usual, isn't it? Well, I had to write this chapter since your reviews gave me so many good ideas, but then I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to and instead a vaguely major case of writer's block and so on...**

**On that note, thank you, jharad17, for betaing this so quickly!**

* * *

**34. FOR YOUR EYES ONLY**

"Thank you, Draco," Harry murmured as they swayed softly in a mock dance to the rhythm of the falling rain. "I had a great day."

"It was nothing." Draco smiled at him and playfully kissed his nose. "I only had the idea."

"And you persuaded Sev that it was safe for me to ride a broom, much less play real Quidditch with Bludgers. And you convinced the Gryffindors and Slytherins to put aside their dislike for one another. And you watched over me all the time, telling me when to duck or where to look for the Snitch and you let me win. That's not nothing, that's close to everything."

"Only close?" Draco challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you haven't kissed me nearly as often as I would have liked you to," Harry gave back with a quirk of his lips that were soon after claimed by the blond. "You are utterly perfect," he muttered in awe, tracing Draco's face and brushing a strand of wet silvery hair out of his face. "My Draco."

"My Harry," the werewolf returned possessively. "I love you."

"I know that from ten seconds after I wake up until I fall asleep again." Harry sighed. "I love you, too. Never leave me."

"I won't, featherweight." Draco's face darkened as he noticed Harry cocking his head, listening intently. "I think Lucius already went inside. He doesn't like getting wet, you know?" He made sure to give his voice a light, amused tone.

"Oh." Harry lowered his head back to Draco's chest. "Is he angry with me?"

"No, Harry." Draco shook his head immediately. "Maybe he just wanted to give us some privacy."

"But... He should be here," the black-haired boy protested softly. "Shouldn't he?"

"I'll talk with him." Draco kissed the smaller wizard's cheek before reaching for his hand. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, but to make sure I'll ask him why he left, okay? Don't worry about it, Harry. Why don't you take a nice warm shower or a bath, hm? I don't want you to get sick."

"I could go to Severus. I wanted to talk to him anyway, but shouldn't I..."

"Then go, Harry. I'll clear things up with Lucius," Draco declared, brushing another kiss over Harry's lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed today."

Harry leaned against him, and Draco easily supported his weight as he was hugged. Harry's wet hair tickled his chin.

"Thank you," Harry repeated before pulling back and following the stairs that led up to Severus' rooms, leaving Draco to curse Lucius for being a moody, selfish, jealous, idiotic kind of person.

Lucius knew that Harry was sensitive to such things, he knew that he couldn't just walk away with no form of good-bye and assume that it wouldn't hurt and confuse Harry. But what did he expect? Lucius had been an ass ever since Draco had proposed the idea to give Harry the chance to play Quidditch again. Oh, he had joined in and he had even motivated the Slytherin team to play along, but the way he had done it spoke all to clearly of his lack of enthusiasm. And that enraged Draco. Not because he felt slighted in the least because his father didn't like his idea, but because Lucius hadn't jumped at the chance to give Harry a good time.

All throughout the day, he had trudged along, halfheartedly passed the Quaffle when it came to him, and gave monosyllabic replies even when Harry was the one whom he was talking to. Fine, so Lucius didn't like playing in the rain, but he could have at least made an effort. Draco hadn't even seen Lucius kiss Harry once today, and for some reason that made him even more angry.

The door slammed against the wall with a satisfying bang, and Draco briefly observed that werewolf strength came in handy for pinning one's father against the wall.

"Is there a reason you have ceased to act like a remotely mature and responsible wizard and reverted into a Neanderthal, or was it more a spur of the moment thing to ruin Harry's day?" Draco snapped, twisting his hand in Lucius' hair and taking no note of the fact that Lucius was only clad in boxers as he had already shed the rest of his soaked clothes.

Lucius sneered, trying to free himself. "I would be very glad to provide you with an answer if you were forthcoming enough to pose an understandable question."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Draco growled at him. "If you have a problem with me, say so to my face, but don't drag Harry into this. Or are you so angry with him that you have to punish him?"

"I'm not angry with him, and I'm not punishing him!" Lucius glared at him, but Draco merely cocked an eyebrow.

"So you are angry with me then? Tell me, what have I done to wound your precious pride?"

The older blond wordlessly stared at him for a long moment, and Draco was starting to get impatient when Lucius finally answered: "I'm not angry with either of you. I'm angry with myself."

"That makes two of us," Draco commented dryly. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I know that Harry loves rain," Lucius murmured, slumping a little.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much. Now I understand perfectly."

"No, you don't," Lucius said without reacting to the sarcasm in Draco's voice. "You know everything about Harry, you know what he likes and what he dislikes, you know when he's scared and when he's confident, you know what he wants, and you know how to give it to him. I don't have that. I hardly know what Harry might like to have for breakfast. But I knew that he liked the rain. It was raining when he allowed me to kiss him for the first time, you know? And he explained it to me, how he can almost see again and how good it feels for him. I felt so special." Lucius snorted, self-deprecatingly. "You have Harry's trust exactly because of the little things you do for him, things I don't even know about. And that's not fair, but this time I might have been able to do something nice for Harry, and then you were faster..."

"Is that it?" Draco demanded. "You were jealous and that's why you made Harry feel bad? Merlin, I really wonder where I got my brain from sometimes! Do you really think it matters to Harry who had the idea? I didn't tell him until you ran off. I won't compete with you for Harry's love or trust. It could have been just as much your gift as it was mine. I thought we were a team... But you know what? You want to have 'advantages' too? Fine." He pulled a small booklet from his robe pocket and pushed it into Lucius' hands. "I've been writing down Harry's wishes. It's all yours. Go ahead, beat me, but after you are done with it, just think about what is really important to Harry, and figure out if maybe this isn't the wrong way to go about earning Harry's trust."

Draco sent him one last withering look before he stormed out of the room, banging the door shut behind him. The resounding noise wasn't as satisfactory as the first one had been.

Lucius allowed himself to slump down the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest. _Shit_.

It seemed like Harry wasn't the only one with a temper, and on top of that, Draco had also managed to make him feel even worse. He had hardly any excuse for how he had behaved, but he couldn't help but feel that there was a difference between the smiles Harry bestowed on him and the ones he bestowed on Draco. No, he **knew** that there was a difference. Draco's smiles were filled with love and gratitude and undying trust. His smiles were... they were certainly great and heart-warming, but there always seemed to be a kind of obligation behind them. Draco did something nice for Harry, Harry smiled at him, and then didn't want Lucius to feel left out so he got a smile as well. For once he wanted to have that smile of trust and gratitude, he wanted that smile and not just an afterthought smile.

With a small sigh he sat up enough to be able to leaf through the booklet Draco had given him. Pages filled with wishes and dreams and ideas how to make them come true. Little crosses marked the wishes already implemented, and from time to time there was a name next to a wish, undoubtedly of someone who would be able to help with the realisation of it.

Lucius stared at the first page for quite some time, not taking in what was written on it. He couldn't tell exactly why he was hesitating now. Here was his chance to earn his smile and get to know Harry better. He remembered Draco's anger and closed the book in disgust. He wouldn't buy Harry's trust on the basis of Draco's knowledge and thoughts. He would prove to both of them that he deserved and warranted a first-hand smile. Now he just needed to find something he could do for Harry, something that would make him happy. And he guessed that he should apologise to Harry for almost ruining this day for him. And to Draco.

He sighed.

A screeching hoot brought him out of his contemplations, and his eagle owl Mercury glided into the room to perch on the back of Lucius' chair. The blond heaved himself up from the floor and took the letter and the little leather bag from the owl's foot. After petting Mercury's head and finding him an owl treat, Lucius sat down on his bed.

_For your eyes only_, was written in large flashy letters on the front of the letter, and Lucius snorted, unrolling the parchment. His amusement turned into hope as he read the letter from Lady O'Dowell, who seemed to have made it her mission to answer his unvoiced plea for help. In his hands, he was holding the solution to this very problem. Here was his chance to understand Harry better and to prove to him that he really, really cared about him. No, that he loved him. He needed to say that more often. "Care" wasn't enough for Harry.

He wasn't even sure if this would be enough for Harry, if he would even want this, but he guessed that it was worth a try. Harry would appreciate the effort, if nothing else. Once again, he took the letter in hand and weighed the little bag as he read through the potion recipe, concluding that he wouldn't need Severus' help and that the bag would contain the more unusual ingredients. Lady O'Dowell was nothing if not thorough.

With new resolution, he got up and quickly threw on some dry clothes before fetching his cauldron and his potion kit and setting everything up. He barely remembered to lock the door before he started to chop and measure the ingredients, and then conjured a gentle fire to warm the potion without making it boil over.

It was strangely relaxing to brew this potion, to watch it simmer and stir it slowly before adding the next ingredient. It gave him time to think about the plan that was already forming in his mind. Should he talk it through with Draco? It would certainly be safer, but it seemed to him that he needed to do this on his own, even if that would be a bit risky.

But it was Harry's deepest wish, wasn't it? And he wouldn't drug his drink or anything! No, he would ask, and if Harry shouldn't like his idea he would think of something else.

Finally he extinguished the fire and filled two small vials with the potion, corking them carefully and putting them away. Now he needed to find both Harry and Draco and apologise to them.

He didn't need to go far to find Draco, who had buried himself in a book and was sitting in the Slytherin common.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucius asked, waiting impatiently until the werewolf finally deigned to look up.

"That's what you are doing right now, isn't it?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "What do you want, Lucius? I wouldn't want to once again steal your show by offering my help."

"I know that I acted like an idiot," Lucius admitted, holding out Draco's booklet. "Here."

"So you found something?" Draco gave back derisively. "And now you want me to stay away from Harry so that you can implement your plan?"

"No." Lucius shook his head. "Draco, I acted impossibly today, and for that I want to apologise. I just felt kind of... inadequate."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lucius asked back, honestly confused.

"You wanted to apologise. I'm listening," Draco told him, tapping his fingers on his thigh, and Lucius sighed once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't support you today, and I'm sorry for being jealous of how much better you know Harry." Lucius made sure to speak clearly, but softly so that Draco, and Draco alone, would be able to understand him.

"Very well, let's look for Harry." Draco stood up, putting his book aside and hiding the booklet with Harry's wishes in his robe pocket. "Or am I wrong to assume that you wanted to apologise to him as well?"

"No, but, Draco, don't you want to know what I want to do for Harry?" Lucius asked as they made their way through the common room.

"Lucius, you made it abundantly clear that you do not wish for my interference," Draco answered evenly. "If you don't want my help I will not offer it further... Harry said he would go to Severus and talk with him."

"Won't we be disturbing him?" Lucius asked cautiously, but followed Draco.

"We will see, but knowing Harry, I'd say he will be glad to see us," Draco gave back and sharply rapped his knuckles against the door frame of Severus' private chambers.

Shortly, Severus himself opened the door, scowling down at the two blonds, but motioned them in. "Harry's still in the shower. He better not be getting sick over this, Draco."

"I'm not getting sick," Harry protested, walking into the room still ruffling his wet hair with a towel. "And I had a great day, Sev. Don't be all grumpy now."

"You shouldn't be running around with wet hair, imp," Severus admonished him, taking the towel from Harry's hand and starting to dry the unruly black locks himself. "You might fall seriously ill if you aren't careful, and you can't forever go around sustaining your body with your magic and my potions. It's just not healthy."

"I know that, Sev." Harry sighed and took Severus' hand, leading it to his forehead. "But I feel good, really. See, no fever."

"Yet," Severus grumbled. "Go get dressed in something warmer and then you'll drink a pepper-up potion, just to be sure."

"Sev..."

"That's my last word, Harry." The Potions Master scowled at him. "I can just as well keep you tucked in bed for at least one week and feed you chicken broth. It's your choice."

"Fine," Harry mumbled and walked towards Severus' bedroom where the Potions Master kept an extra pair of clothes for him. "Hey, Dray?" He stopped once more. "Have you talked with Luc? Is he angry with me?"

"I'm here, Harry." Lucius took a cautious step forward only to have Harry's arms wind themselves around his middle. "I was never angry with you. In fact, I want to apologise. I was a bit uncomfortable, that's all. I didn't destroy your day, did I?" He brushed a strand of damp dark hair behind Harry's ear.

"No, no, you didn't, but it would have been even better if you had enjoyed it as well. I thought you liked playing Quidditch?" Harry enquired, pressing closer to the blond.

"I do, Harry, and even more I like being with you and seeing you happy," Lucius answered. "It was a misunderstanding on my part. Do not worry about it anymore, little Snow White, please? I'm terribly sorry."

"There's no need for that, but I wouldn't say no if you tried to make up for it with a kiss." Harry smiled cheekily up at him and Lucius obediently lowered his head and claimed those ever so soft lips.

"Still, I'll find another way to make up for today," Lucius promised, his lips still only millimetres away from Harry's. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Harry returned immediately, once again pecking his lips before he disentangled himself from the blond's strong arms and disappeared to heed Severus' orders.

"Did you want to talk, imp?" the tall dark-haired wizard called after him.

"We already did, didn't we?" Harry asked, appearing again while still pulling a hoodie sweat-shirt over his head. "I'm rather light-hearted right now."

"Good," Severus stated, pulling Harry into his arms. "Once you've taken your potion, you may go."

"Do I have to?" Harry whined, and the older man glared down at him.

"I will not have this discussion with you, Harry. Drink," Severus commanded, holding Harry close with one hand while the other held the small vial to his lips.

With a huge sigh and a small shudder, Harry swallowed the viscous liquid. Heat shot through his body like arrows of fire.

"Sleep well, imp," Severus murmured softly into his ear before releasing him and addressing the two older Slytherins. "And you two take it easy with him and make sure he eats something."

"Aye, Captain," Draco saluted and took Harry's hand. "Come, featherweight, let's leave the grumpy old man to himself so that he can wallow in self-pity, or maybe have a good wank."

"Out, now," Severus growled and firmly closed the door behind them, thinking that maybe Draco's idea held some merits after all - not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

One week had passed, and now Lucius was lying awake, gently tracing Harry's spine as he drank in the sight of this small beauty in his arms. Harry's breathing was even, and tiny puffs of air teased Lucius' neck as he snuggled closer, mumbling something that the blond couldn't understand. The person behind Harry followed his movements, also shifting towards him, and Lucius briefly looked at his son, still not sure what he should feel, or if he should feel anything at all for him.

Surely, fatherly love was out of the question, now that they shared a bed and a potential lover, but real, deep and passionate love was just as impossible. He didn't want to forget that this was his son and Draco's warning never to touch him in a sexual way still rang in his ears. And he wanted to be a good father, he wanted a good relationship with his son. He wanted to be someone Draco could look up to and who he could come to if he had problems.

Lucius had always thought he would be a better father than his own, that he wouldn't use his son as a pawn to be moved this way or that, that he would really get to know his son and make sure that he could help him fulfil his dreams. But it seemed that he would never manage to keep that promise to himself, and for some reason this fuelled his anger towards Draco just as much as towards himself. Maybe he had made mistakes - All parents made mistakes, right? - but Draco wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt, or give him a chance to change. He wouldn't tell Lucius what he had done that was so bad. What little Draco had told him pointed at a lot of small things, a gradual development of their poor relationship, and most of it also seemed linked to the Dark Lord. Of course, that maniac had already put a halt to his childhood; why shouldn't he do the same to his parenthood?

Lucius' gaze wandered back to the unruly mop of black hair. How could anyone want to hurt someone so innocent? He could understand that someone would love to get their hands on Harry and have steamy, hot sex with him, but how could someone want to force themselves on him? He knew that his desire would abandon him if he were to see Harry in pain. How could **anyone** want to break and humiliate his little Snow White? How could they?!

He dearly hoped that this wasn't the reason Draco seemed to detest him, but if he had really done something like this... He would be disgusted with himself.

It was frustrating for him that not only did Draco and Harry know much more about each other, but they also knew more about him than he did, and he had decided to do something about it. One small step perhaps, to earn Harry's trust and Draco's acceptance.

The two small potion bottles were securely locked in his desk, and now he was counting the minutes till morning, too nervous and apprehensive to fall asleep again.

"Mhm, Luc?" Harry murmured.

It took Lucius a moment to register that Harry was awake and expected an answer. "Yes, Harry?" he asked softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Did I wake you?"

"I felt that you weren't sleeping. You're much too tense," Harry commented, slightly sitting up and somehow managing to not disturb Draco's sleep. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Snow White." The blond placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I was just thinking."

"'bout what?"

"About you, mostly. About Draco and myself, a little."

"And those thoughts were so depressing that they kept you from sleep and made you scowl?" Harry challenged, brushing a hand over the crease between Lucius' eyebrows. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, beloved. I just... planned something and I'm not sure if you will like it, or if I'll only upset you with it."

"Does it involve chains, a damp dungeons or the Cruciatus curse?" Harry asked, and Lucius immediately shook his head and answered with a "no". "Then I'm sure that I will either like it or at least won't freak out over it, Winter. You don't need to lose sleep over it. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lucius sighed, pulling Harry a bit closer. "Go back to sleep, okay? I'll tell you in the morning what I have planned."

"Will you sleep as well?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I can, Snow White, but I think I can do without my beauty sleep for once," Lucius joked, but Harry wouldn't give in so easily.

"Then I'll stay awake as well."

"Harry..."

"Or are you saying that I'm ugly?" The smaller boy pouted and Lucius couldn't resist kissing those velvety lips.

"You really want to know?" Harry nodded eagerly and Lucius sighed. "Then let's wake Draco. If I say or do something stupid, I want him to be able to comfort you. And I would like his opinion on this."

"Okay." Harry leaned over the younger blond, tenderly caressing his jaw line before raining kisses on his face.

Draco sighed, swiftly pulling Harry into his lap. "What a way to wake up. What time is it? The sun is only just beginning to rise. Has something happened?"

"No, Luc was just driving himself mad with nervousness." Harry smiled at him. "He has an idea and wants to know what we think of it."

"Does he now?" Draco's eyes sought out Lucius'. "Go ahead, tell us. I'm curious."

"I thought of a way for Harry to see again." Lucius could just barely keep himself from jumbling the words together. "Only from now until midnight, and I can't even promise that you will remember it much, but I thought you would still like to try it... The only problem - well, not really problem, it's more that I don't know if you would trust me with it, but it's the only way and - you and I would have to switch bodies for that time. I have no idea of how to heal your eyes, but I can lend you mine for a day. But I would understand if it made you uncomfortable to have me in your body, although I promise not to do anything you..."

"You are so cute when you ramble," Harry teased him, motioning for Lucius, who had started pacing, to sit back down so that he could crawl into Lucius' lap. He slung his arms around Lucius' neck. "That had you so nervous? Merlin, Luc, I think the idea is great! I'm already getting excited, and you can't imagine how much it would mean to me to see my parents in flesh and blood and Sirius and Remus, young and carefree and without wrinkly lines, and Dumbledore's twinkle and Draco's smile and Severus hovering over his potions, completely focused and relaxed, and Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest and the sun rising and the stars and the sky and the Great Lake and... just everything."

Harry blushed self-consciously. "I have no problem with switching bodies with you for a day, but are you sure you can stand being blind for that time? It took me a long time to get used to it and I still bump into things or feel helpless sometimes. I could understand if you didn't want that. If you want to give me some of my sight back you could just describe everything to me today, I would appreciate that, too."

"I want to do this. I'll just stay here for the day," Lucius gave back, gently cupping Harry's face.

"No, Luc. I don't want you to be all alone while I'm having fun. I want you to come with me, or I won't do this. Please, Luc?"

"I can take care of Lucius," Draco offered. "I have experience with that. You'll be in good hands with me, Lucius."

"Would that be okay for you, Luc?" Harry asked softly.

"I guess, if that is what you want, but I don't have a problem with staying here either," Lucius told him, looking uncertainly at his son.

"But I do," Harry returned. "I want you both with me and I want... I really, really want this."

"Then you shall have it." Lucius smiled at him before summoning the potion. "We have to drink this at the same time and hold hands while we do. Then the connection between our bodies and our spirits will be weakened enough for us to switch bodies and at midnight the connection will grow stronger again so that our souls are pulled back into their rightful places. I checked it and there should be no side effects or risks. All I need is a drop of your blood."

"Figures," Harry grumbled, but obediently held out his hand. "Go on, prick me."

"First, I'm going to kiss you," Lucius stated, leaning over Harry and placing his lips over Harry's. "I love you."

"Love you both." The blind boy gave back, wincing slightly as Lucius pricked his finger with his wand and let a drop of blood fall into one of the bottles.

"So, do you want to do this now or go back to sleep for a while?" Lucius asked and Harry laughed.

"Do you really think I could go back to sleep after you told me about this? I want to do this now, please. Just let me get dressed first."

"You know we've both seen you naked before," Lucius called after him as he disappeared in the bathroom.

"I know, but it's a bit more difficult to get dressed when you are blind. You'll be grateful for it," Harry shouted back.

"I guess, we'd better get dressed as well," Draco stated. "Lucius? That's really nice of you. It's Harry's greatest wish."

"I know. It was the first thing you wrote down," Lucius admitted. "It wouldn't be possible without you. Are we a team?"

"Yes." Draco smirked, inclining his head slightly. "And for today, I'm also going to be your guide."

"Thanks," Lucius replied dryly. "At least that dragon is still away, I'm sure she would just love this."

"Oh, she would." Harry chuckled, reappearing again. "I'm actually kind of sad that she isn't here. I would have loved to see her."

"You have one whole day, maybe she'll come back in time," Draco offered. "And I have some photos. In fact, I think Uncle Sev has brought your photo album with him. Ready, featherweight?"

"I guess. Are you sure you want this, Luc?" Harry asked, grasping the blond's hands and putting his head over his heart.

"I'm absolutely sure, sweet one." Lucius brushed a kiss over Harry's forehead, for once grateful that he had learned from a young age to hide his emotions. "Let's do this."

They linked their left hands and Lucius pressed the potion with his own blood in Harry's hand, keeping the other for himself.

"On the count of three," Lucius ordered, tightening his hold on Harry a little. "One. Two. Three."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I cut it into two again. I do that a lot, don't I?**

**Oh, well, before I once again nag you for reviews, I'll give you a bit of motivation to do so: I will be at my sister's for a week, so I won't be able to update next Sunday. I might however update before I go away, which would be tomorrow, but, you see, I'd need a little enticement...**


	35. Colour Me Blind

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his friends and enemies are intellectual property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them and I make no money with this story.**

**Author's Note: Now you are all incredibly happy, aren't you? Aren't you? Here's the second part of the last chapter. I hope you like it better than I do.**

**Next chapter will be out Sunday after next. (I hope.)**

**Jharad17, thank you for the betaing.**

**

* * *

**

**35. COLOUR ME BLIND**

Lucius kept his eyes open long enough to see Harry gulp down the potion, but then everything began to swirl around him, colours blurring into each other: the black of Harry's hair, the green of his blindfold, the blue of his sweater, the white of his face, the pink of his lips. He closed his eyes when he began to feel dizzy, and, frankly, he didn't want to see how his spirit left his body. The nausea was more than enough. His limbs first felt as heavy as lead, and then he couldn't feel them at all. For a short moment, he felt horribly exposed and vulnerable, but then the awareness of his body slowly returned. Or maybe not **his** body.

Harry let his eyes flutter open after the nausea had settled down a little. He grabbed onto Draco's arms when he was assaulted by sights. Merlin, he had almost forgotten what it was like to see, and that the first thing he saw was himself wasn't helpful either.

"It's okay, featherweight. Calm now, take your time," Draco murmured, holding him gently against himself, though now Harry was actually a little bit taller than Draco and just as muscular, which made it a lot more difficult for Harry to hide in his chest.

"I can really see," Harry said in awe, not sure why he was crying and trembling like a leaf, but making an effort to stop. "Dray, I can see!"

His gaze wandered rapidly over the room and its occupants, finally coming to rest on Draco and studying him carefully, taking in the soft silvery blond hair, almost white in the early morning light. The sharp ice-blue eyes, framed by dark lashes, the strong jaw and the broad shoulders. The narrow hips and the lean, yet muscular built. The smooth skin, the soft, pink lips, pulled back in a smile to reveal bright white teeth.

"Wow," he breathed and Draco smirked at him.

"So I take it you approve?" Draco had a hard time keeping his balance as Harry, in Lucius' much larger body, pounced on him and kissed him. "Harry, lovely," he spluttered, pushing Harry back slightly. "Please, don't do that while you are in this body. It's disturbing."

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled, blushing lightly. "I'm just so happy. Thank you, Luc."

He closed the small distance between him and the older Slytherin, who had until then stood almost stock still, and hugged him fiercely.

"Harry, air," Lucius wheezed, and Harry released him sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't realise you were this strong... or this tall. This is great, I always wanted to be taller, you know. Thank you so much, Luc. I love you."

"I'll demand lots of kisses in retribution later on, because I have to agree with Draco. I don't fancy kissing myself," Lucius declared, regaining some of his confidence.

Harry pouted a little, causing Draco to snicker at seeing the great and mighty Lucius Malfoy pout, but then Harry started to eye himself critically, holding Lucius at arms' length. "I need to eat more."

"That's what I always tell you," Draco stated. "But do you listen to me? No, of course not. Instead you accuse me of smothering you."

"Well, you always tell me that when I am absolutely not hungry," Harry reasoned. "Your timing is just bad."

"Or maybe you are just stubborn," Lucius intervened, which earned him a glare from Harry.

"I'm not!"

"Are, too." Lucius smirked before changing the subject. "But time is too precious to waste it arguing. What would you like to see now, Harry?"

"Sev," Harry answered after a bit of consideration.

"It's a bit early still, Harry. He won't be up yet," Draco argued, but relented when Harry's face fell. "I'm sure he will be glad to see you. Let's go. Come, Lucius, take our hands."

"I can walk on my own," the now black-haired boy declared, strutting forward and promptly walking into his own bed. "Damnit."

"I'm sorry, Luc. Please, let us help you?" Harry asked softly, grasping his hand. "It's okay to need help. This is not your body, and it isn't exactly undamaged either. Let us help."

"You aren't damaged, Harry, and I love your body, but if I'm honest I'd rather have your body in my arms than actually be in it," Lucius gave back wryly. "I cannot even begin to understand how you can be so graceful and sure, when I can't even walk two steps without running into something. You amaze me."

Harry laughed, tugging on his hand. "That's my intention. Can we go now, please?!"

"Why don't you go ahead, hm?" Draco suggested. "I don't think Lucius will appreciate it if you drag him through the castle in your enthusiasm. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry, run ahead," Lucius agreed with a smile. "I've seen your Severus already, and I've also had the questionable pleasure of his company. I think I'll be able to contain myself a bit longer."

Harry called one last "Thank you!" before he happily skipped from the room and through the corridors, eagerly taking in everything that he had so long missed. Torches lined the walls and lent a bit of light to the dim corridors, sending flickering shadows over the grey stone. He stopped at a window looking out on the lake and the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't remember grass being this green or the sky that soft greyish blue shortly before sunrise or the rich brown of the trees. He sighed; the world was so beautiful.

He knocked loudly on Severus' door, not stopping until the door was jerked open and he came face to face with a snarling Potions Master. "I know that it must be incredibly hard to read the time at such an unearthly hour, especially as it is still quite dark, but I thought that this tiny little fact would have given you a hint that's still too early to get up, much less wake me up, and since your foolish grin tells me that this is no emergency, I would really welcome it if you got on someone else's nerves." Severus made to close the door in Harry's, or rather Lucius' face, but Harry threw himself in the older man's arms before he could accomplish that. "What the-!?"

"It's me, Sev," Harry whispered.

The Potions Master's arms tightened around him. "Harry? How... What happened?" Severus asked softly. "Polyjuice?"

"No, Lucius found another potion, one that allowed our souls to switch places for a limited time - until midnight. He did this for me, Sev. He really, really loves me, Sev."

"I'm happy for you, though a bit of warning would have been appreciated." Severus smirked. "So, I guess, you wanted to see me?"

Harry nodded, drawing back slightly to have a good look at him. Severus himself had never seen Lucius' silver eyes so unguarded and trusting, nor brimmed with tears for that matter. In his smile and the tilt of his head, too, there was something distinctly Harry, and Severus wondered briefly why he hadn't noticed at once. Then Harry's insistent stare began to unnerve him slightly, and he was glad when he caught sight of Draco and what had to be Lucius, coming down the hall.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he led them into his rooms.

Draco shrugged eloquently, keeping the smirk out of his voice as he said, "Lucius had a bit of difficulty with the steps."

"Draco!" Harry chided him, taking Lucius by the hand and carefully leading him to the sofa, making him sit down. "What did you do?"

"He did nothing, Harry," Lucius spoke up. "I didn't listen to him and was too hasty. I kind of underestimated the difficulties of being blind. I thought you wanted to look at some photos? Why don't you do so while I nurse my wounded pride? I have to admit being blind is not very good for my ego."

Harry gently kissed Lucius' cheek, but then quickly became engrossed in his old photo album, which Severus had handed him, looking even more closely at the many new photos Hermione, Draco and Severus had added for him.

He was especially fascinated by one photo which showed Draco, Hermione, Nightmare and himself, as they were sitting at the lake. He was lying on his stomach laughing at something Draco was saying and Nightmare was curled up on his back, nuzzling his neck and shooing away flies and other small insects with her tail. Hermione was reading a book. One of her feet was dangling in the water and from time to time she would glance at Draco and then at Harry, smiling to herself at the almost love-sick expression on Draco's face. At least that was what Harry thought as photo-Draco's eyes were fixed on him with a dreamy expression.

With a sigh he turned over to the next page, looking at all the photos until he finally came to the last one that had been taken at Christmas and showed his whole family, plus his godfathers, the Weasleys, Draco and Severus - though by all rights they were also a part of his family.

"Are you finished with that, Harry?" Draco asked softly. "It's time for breakfast, so if you want to see your parents in flesh and blood, this might be a good time."

"I'm ready!" Harry declared, pulling Lucius up with him. "I can't wait. Let's go, **please**."

Lucius sighed, already dreading having to walk again. It was really annoying to stumble from one wall into the next, to blindly fumble for door handles and to never know where everyone was and what expressions they wore. He didn't understand how Harry coped with it every day of his life.

"Come, Luc, I'll lead you. Trust me," Harry urged, gently tugging on his hand to make him move.

Without prompting, Draco took his other hand. Together they walked to the Great Hall, in much the same fashion as they usually did. But when they entered the Hall and Severus peeled off to go to the teachers' table, Harry spotted his parents and let go of Lucius' hand to run over to them. He grabbed his mother in a giant hug.

Lily pushed him away, furious. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "I may approve of your relationship with Harry, but that doesn't make me like **you**, and certainly not enough that I would want to hug you. Let go!"

"Back off, Malfoy, before I hex you!" James added, glaring at him.

Harry's smile faltered.

"I think we need to explain something, Lily," Draco interrupted. "Harry, let go."

Harry reluctantly stepped back, and Lily blinked at him, cocking her head. "Did he eat something weird?"

"Actually, Harry and I took a potion to switch bodies," Lucius explained. "So that he could see you."

"Wait, wait," James narrowed his eyes at them. "So... this is Harry?" He pointed at the tall blond wizard, who nodded, looking pleadingly at him. "Wow, this is... strange and good for you, Harry. Sorry, for the slightly rude welcome. We were just a bit shocked."

Harry relaxed visibly. "It's okay. Sev wasn't much better earlier. I guess I shouldn't just hug people. Luc doesn't do that often, does he?"

"No, I don't," Lucius carefully reached for Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist. He had to force himself not to let go immediately afterwards because it just felt wrong to hug his own body. "In fact, the only person who gets hugs from me is you, and I'd like to keep it that way. You'll ruin my reputation, Harry."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Harry asked back, moving Lucius next to James so that he could compare them.

Lucius smiled. "Maybe a little. But you're worth it." Somehow sensing Harry's stare, he added, "What are you looking at, Snow White?"

"You and James. I really look a lot like my Dad, don't I, Dray? I'm just a lot smaller." Harry pouted. "That's not fair."

"You are also much more beautiful," Draco added. "Do you finally believe me now that you can see it for yourself?"

"I'm not," Harry mumbled. "I'm too skinny. Lucius, come eat something for me."

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table and had an abundant breakfast. Harry mostly took this time to gaze at everyone present, trying to commit these sights to memory. His mother sat next to his father, who had an arm around her waist and an adoring smile on his face as he gazed at her. Her green eyes sparkled with love and happiness, and Harry briefly wondered if his own eyes were still so expressive, or if that had died with the poison too. Then again, he didn't think he wanted to know.

Looking at her more closely, he realized he took after Lily in more than just the eyes. Their hands were much the same, long-fingered and narrow, and he had also inherited his mother's pale skin instead of James' tan. Lily also had the same habit of scrunching up her nose when something displeased her and gnawing on her bottom lip when she was thinking.

From time to time James glanced sideways at Lucius, sitting next to him, seemingly trying to decide if he should start a conversation with him or not, and Harry smiled at him as James finally managed to make up his mind.

He moved the butter out of the way of Lucius' searching hand, instead handing him a croissant. "This is pretty grand of you," he stated. "I guess you aren't so bad, for a Malfoy at least, but if you hurt him..."

"I know, I know. May I have some tea, please?" Lucius gave back.

With an even bigger smile, Harry turned his attention to Remus and Sirius, who had both timed their eating so perfectly that they managed to exchange quite a few kisses during breakfast. Harry had never seen Sirius so purely happy. In the future there had always been a shadow in his eyes, a slightly haunted look that never disappeared, even when he laughed. Now he seemed to glow with joy, mischief and love for Remus, who had far fewer wrinkly lines and grey hairs than he would have in the future. Still, he seemed tired, and whenever he looked at Draco, there was a hint of guilt in his eyes, even though the blond seemed rather at ease with the situation and himself.

Draco didn't have that tired look around him, nor the shimmer of self-hatred and resignation. If possible, Harry thought, Draco even looked a bit healthier and more confident than the last time he had seen him. Harry only hoped that it wasn't just a show Draco put on for the benefit of others.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked impatiently after he had thoroughly scrutinised all of them and had also taken a look at the Slytherin table, though he hadn't revealed his true identity to them. "I want to see so much."

James suggested they go outside, and they spent most of the day strolling around the lake. They ate lunch under a tree, and Harry's eyes got wider and wider in an attempt to take everything in. Hogwarts had always been his home, and it was great to see it once more. The day was really beautiful, making the colours seem all the more bright.

"Harry?" Lucius called softly, and Harry bounded back to the group with a radiant smile on his face. "I have one last surprise for you, and considering that I had to endure an absolutely pointless conversation with Dumbledore to arrange it, I would be rather disappointed if we missed it. Come, there should be a carriage waiting for us."

"A carriage?" Harry questioned in awe. "What are we doing? Can the other's come with us?"

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be enough space," Lucius returned. "Three people at the most, but I can stay here. It's not like I will see anything."

"Don't even think that!" Harry told him sternly. "Of course you are coming with us. I want you there. Please?"

Lucius smiled at him. "If that's what you want." He paused. "So, Draco will be the third, correct?"

Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand.

"Maybe you should say good night to everyone," Draco said quietly. "It's getting late, Harry, and depending on how long Lucius' surprise takes, you two will switch bodies again by the time we get back."

"Okay," Harry whispered, hugging the Gryffindors to say good-bye. "It was great to see you all."

Lily gently brushed away a tear that ran down his cheek. "Don't cry, honey. I love you."

"Yeah, and we'll make a whole lot of photos for you, little man," James promised. "I hope you enjoy the rest of this day."

"I'm sure I will." Harry gave him a watery smile then followed Draco and Lucius to a Thestral-drawn carriage.

"Where are we going, Luc?"

"Just to the other side of the lake," Lucius answered softly, relaxing into the soft cushions. "Is it dark already?"

"It will be soon," Draco offered, since Harry was preoccupied with watching the sunset through one of the open windows. "Won't you tell us what you have planned?"

"One of the boats is waiting there for us," Lucius answered. "So that Harry can see Hogwarts once again, as if for the first time. I thought you would like that."

"Are you kidding me? That is... That is..." Harry suddenly found the sunset only mildly interesting and he turned to Lucius, stumbling over his words. "Thank you, Luc, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Lucius chuckled, catching Harry in his arms. "You can thank me when you've seen it."

"And when you have your own body back," Harry added. "As much as I like seeing, it's kind of scary to see you so helpless."

"Believe me, it's even scarier to be so helpless," Lucius returned wryly. "You're admirable."

"I agree." Draco smiled. "And I can't wait to kiss you again. Let's go."

The carriage slowed down, and the Thestral pawed the ground as they got out then peacefully trotted back to the castle with the empty carriage.

"We have to take that little path, don't we?" Draco pointed at the overgrown trail and Lucius groaned in advance.

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow," Harry assured him, and they slowly and carefully trudged down to the lakeside where a little boat with a lantern at the bow waited for them.

By the time they reached the boat, the sun had disappeared completely. Harry took the front seat, and Draco manoeuvred Lucius into the centre before he sat down in the back. The boat sent little ripples over the water as it moved on its own toward the castle. The water surface glittered in the light of the rising moon and the first few stars, and as they got nearer, it also reflected the many lights of the castle, just as it had done the first time Harry had crossed the lake.

Harry gasped, reaching behind him for Lucius' hand and squeezed it tightly. He felt like the scrawny 11-year-old again, who had once stared in wonder at his new home, nervous and excited and not sure if he really belonged here, or if perhaps they wouldn't send him back and tell him that it had all been a mistake. And yet, for these precious moments, he hadn't been able to be afraid because the sight was just so breathtakingly amazing.

After they had returned to the castle, they decided to spent the rest of the time in Lucius' room. Harry'S head rested in the blind boy's lap and his eyes were closed, as he once again went over what he had seen today in his head.

"Thank you, Luc," Harry murmured sleepily

"Have you seen everything you wanted to see, my little mystery?" Lucius demanded to know. "There are still a few minutes left."

"I'm perfectly happy," Harry smiled at him. "I've seen Hogwarts, the Great Hall, the lake, the sky, the stars, the moon, the grass, the forest, Hagrid's hut, my parents, Siri, Remy, both Sevs, Rudo and Rabastan, Dumbledore, Draco and... I didn't see you!" Harry suddenly jumped up, but felt so dizzy that he had to sit back down. "No... wait! I want to see you too, please, just one more minute, please."

He crumpled over in his attempt to reach the bathroom in time to look into a mirror, and Draco enveloped him in a hug, feeling the sobs that wracked the body in his arms. Lucius was much too dizzy to do anything as the same heavy feeling once more came over his body.

"It's me," Lucius blinked his eyes open and brushed the wetness from his cheeks, disentangling himself from Draco's arms. He cautiously approached the small, crying figure on the bed, taking him into his arms. "Harry."

"I wanted to see you," Harry sobbed. "You did all this for me, and I didn't even take the time to look at you. I forgot."

"Harry, it's okay, it's not important. You spent one whole day in my body, that counts for something too," Lucius murmured, shifting his arms slightly so that Draco could hug Harry as well. "I don't mind, Harry. And you saw some photos of me, did you not?"

"Yes, but that's not the same," Harry protested weakly. "I don't want you to think that..."

"Harry, I don't think that you don't care for me, or that you love Draco more. I know that isn't the case," Lucius told him, ignoring Draco's suspicious expression. "I wanted you to see your parents, and I wanted to make you happy - I achieved both. Some day, you will see again with your own eyes, and then you can look at me all you want. Now, don't cry anymore. I thought you said you would reward us with kisses?"

Lucius didn't wait for a reply and merely sealed Harry's lips with a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip and then pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, causing the black-haired boy to moan and open his mouth wider.

"That's better, isn't it?" Lucius stated smugly. "And for your information: I'm tall, blond, silver-eyed and of course absolutely gorgeous. Not at all like little wolfie."

Draco growled at him, but relaxed slightly as Harry laughed. "Did you have a good day, featherweight?"

"No, I had a fantastic day," Harry answered, brushing away his tears. "Thank you, Luc."

"You also have to thank Draco," Lucius said. "We are a team. I think he deserves a kiss as well."

Harry's smiled at that and he allowed the werewolf to engage him in another kiss, purring happily as Lucius started placing butterfly kisses on his neck, though he winced as Draco took a hold of his hips.

"Ouch," he murmured, rubbing over the sore spot.

"I'm afraid I walked into quite a few things," Lucius explained. "You will have some bruises."

"I noticed," Harry grumbled, searching his body for other sore spots and finding more than just a few. "But I'll forgive you if I get another kiss."

"I think that can be arranged." Lucius laughed, gently lowering Harry to the bed. "We'll give you the perfect ending to a perfect day."

Harry smiled at him. A first-hand smile full of gratefulness and trust and love. A smile just for him.

* * *

**You have two weeks to review, take advantage of it!**


	36. Talk

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Author's Note: I'm back again! Did you miss me? At least a little?**

**Warnings: This chapter contains descriptions of sexual actions (and this sounds weird)!**

**Thank you, jharad17, for the wonderful job as a beta.**

**

* * *

**

**36. TALK**

Lucius sat at his desk, composing a letter to his dear friend and benefactress, Lady O'Dowell, asking her for favours he was sure to be granted. If there was one thing the old Lady loved more than making sarcastic comments, it was destroying the perfectly laid plans of others, especially if those others were rich or after her money, which seemed to coincide rather frequently. Of course there was the alternative of dealing with his problems, and achieving his aims, the Gryffindor way, involving drawn wands, swords, night-time raids and - for the dramatic effect - trumpets. But he preferred the more legal and cultivated approach, which would earn him respect for his thoughtfulness and wise foresight, rather than scornful glances for rash and unconsidered actions.

The O'Dowells were even richer than the Malfoys and while the Malfoy family owned half of Gringotts, the O'Dowells owned half of the Swiss bank Schwartzschilt, which was twice the size of Gringotts. Maybe his bloodline was purer, and maybe they were held in higher esteem, but when it came down to it, Lady O'Dowell could best the Malfoys any time also because she had no reason to be considerate of anyone else, since the O'Dowell line would undoubtedly end with her as she had no children. She could do and say what she pleased, and she did just that. Luckily, she liked Lucius. He had once turned her gown a violent pink with accidental magic, and instead of apologising had stuck out his tongue at her. Ever since then, she had been something like a godmother or favourite aunt to him, and had always seemed glad to help him.

Now, in his letter, he told her about how well the potion had worked for Harry and him, even though everything Harry had seen in those few precious hours was blurring and slowly disappearing again in his memories, like sand running through his fingers, only falling faster the harder he tried to hold on to them. Nevertheless, the experience had helped him to understand Harry better, and he had managed to earn not only Harry's but also Draco's trust. It had certainly helped their relationship, since Draco no longer threatened to curse him whenever he came too close or dared to touch him. The younger blond had started to relax around him, too, which was very nice.

He wrote her all of this, though he knew that she was already well informed about everything that went on in his or anyone else's life, and he asked her to press ahead with his Narcissa problem. Of course he had to marry her, there was no way around it - now less than ever, since he had to make sure that Draco came into existence - but he would not stay with her forever, nor allow her access to any of his money. Lady O'Dowell's lawyer was making sure that he had more than enough loopholes available when the time came to get rid of her.

Then he asked her to get in contact with the Potters and make sure that Harry wouldn't be made part of a marriage contract with anyone but the Malfoy family. He wasn't keen on them promising Harry to him - or Draco -because Harry would see that as an invasion of his privacy and as an attempt to interfere in his life, but he wanted to make sure that no-one else would get in their way.

Lastly, Lucius implored her to hire the best doctors and healers to research ways to heal Harry's eyes. He also referred them to Severus to get all the information, but asked her to exercise caution so that Harry wouldn't hear anything of it.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, lying on his bed and looking up from his book. "And where's Harry? I thought he only wanted to study with the Gryffindors for his Herbology project."

"Settling some things," Lucius murmured, sealing his letter and giving it to Mercury, who swept out of his window a moment later. "Harry should be back by now, shouldn't he? Maybe he merely stayed longer, or he paid a visit to Severus. I think we needn't worry."

Draco nodded slowly, turning back to his book with a inaudible sigh. Not ten minutes later, he rolled from the bed. "I will go and look for him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Lucius glanced at the younger Slytherin. "Give him another half an hour. What do you think Harry is doing that you should intervene?"

"Fine," the blue-eyed boy growled, dropping back onto the bed, "I'm just worried about him."

"I'm sure he can look after himself," Lucius returned with a smile, just as the door was pushed open and Harry tumbled into the room, blushing all over.

"What happened?" Draco asked in concern, trying to take Harry into his arms.

Harry freed himself immediately, shaking his head vehemently. "My parents gave me **the talk**!"

"So what did you talk about that has you so embarrassed?" Lucius asked, confused and Harry turned to him as if he was crazy.

"They gave me **the talk**, Luc!" Harry exclaimed. "About sex."

Draco couldn't help it and burst out laughing, which caused Harry to hiss testily at him: "That's not funny, it is damn well mortifying. They even had Sirius and Remus come, too, to explain to me the finer art of gay sex. And Mum had **diagrams** of the rate of teenage pregnancies, and pictures of sex organs, and she made me touch them! And Dad made me put a condom on a banana, and Sirius kept laughing at me!"

"What's a condom?" Lucius asked, trying to hold back laughter as Harry stomped his foot in agitation.

"A contraceptive," Harry snapped. "I have a whole bag of them. You can try them out if you like!" He threw them at the blond, who looked skeptically into the bag, extracting a bright green one.

Lucius cautiously tore the wrapping open, pulling the offensive-green thing out and popping it in his mouth. "It tastes awful," he declared, chewing with difficulty. "How is that supposed to work?"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, and after he had calmed down enough, he informed Lucius still with a huge grin on his face. "You are not supposed to eat the condom. You wear it."

Lucius spat it out, thankful that he hadn't swallowed it, and after quickly disposing of the rubber thing, went to inspect the next one, this one in neon blue. "Wear it?" he asked skeptically, carefully unrolling it. "Where exactly do I wear this?"

"Why don't you ask my parents?" Harry grumbled. "I don't see why I should be the only one to suffer, and you just sit there laughing at me. And I know you are laughing, Draco, so you can stop pretending that you aren't."

"Oh, Harry, I'm not at all amused about your plight," Draco declared, pulling Harry to his chest. "They are only worried about you, okay? They meant well."

"It was so embarrassing," Harry whined, burying his head in Draco's robes.

"I still don't know where to put this," Lucius declared impatiently. "How do I use this thing?"

"You put it on your cock," Harry mumbled.

"Oh." Lucius looked at the thing once more, stretching it. "Seems a bit small, doesn't it? I think we should stick to Contraception Charms."

"Oh, no, you will wear those things," Harry snapped, "I promised my parents and... you will wear a condom!"

"On that matter - not to sound horny or anything - but when exactly will we be able to use them?" Lucius asked innocently.

"Lucius!" Draco hissed, making quite clear that he considered the conversation's end to be long overdue.

"I'm fine," Harry appeased him, though his cheeks were still very pink. "And I don't know."

"Hm, is that an 'I don't know', which implies that this event is in the so far away future that you never thought it necessary to think about it? Or is it an 'I don't know' along the lines of 'I feel really good, and theoretically I know that I'm ready, but I'm too shy to admit it aloud, and am waiting for the two of you to make the next move'?" Lucius arched an eyebrow, ignoring Draco.

"I just don't know, Luc," Harry whispered. "I'm feeling much better already. But I'm afraid that I might panic, which seems to be a very huge possibility, and that it will hurt."

Draco kissed him lovingly. "We will not hurt you, Harry."

"I know, but it hurt so much, and it never stopped and... I never want to feel like that again and still I can't stop remembering." Harry rocked himself slightly, wrapping his arms around his slim shoulders. "I want to forget and replace it with good memories of sex, but it won't be you who are touching me, not you who kiss me, not you who take me - it will be them all over again, and I can't allow that..." Harry's voice ended in a desperate whisper. "I need more time and something... I don't know what it is, but I don't feel safe enough. Please understand, Luc."

"You don't have to justify your decision, Harry," Lucius stated, cupping Harry's face. "I'll need time to get used to those - what did you call them? - these rubber things, and when we make love it will be perfect for everyone concerned, I promise."

Harry laughed in relief, snuggling into the tall blond. "Thank you. I love you both. I'll try to hurry up, okay?"

"There's no need for that, Harry," Draco assured him. "If you want I can bottom. You know, so that you can experience sex from another perspective..."

"No, Draco."

"You can think about it, you don't have to answer now."

"Dray, you cannot bottom for me," the black-haired Slytherin informed him. "Believe me, Sirius and Remus tried it once- after Sirius had nagged at Remus for weeks. It was not pretty, and I'd rather not be at the receiving end of your domineering demeanour. Draco, you are an alpha werewolf, do you remember what happened with Remus? How bad do you think it would end if you were forced to give up your control to me? I'm not a dominant, okay? I have enough responsibility without that added to my pile. If there's something I'm more afraid of than being hurt it is hurting you. I thank you for the offer, and I really appreciate it, but no thank you."

A look of calculation crossed the older blond's eyes before they focused on the lithe boy between them and turned into one of love. Lucius had never considered himself a generous person, which quite distinguished him from the rest of his family and social class. They thought others should be infinitely grateful for every good or bad thing they were given; the former because it was certainly an act of benevolence, and the latter because it gave them the chance to better themselves.

No, he had never had any illusions of that kind, and had never striven to change that attitude. What did he care about other people's problems? He respected others' property, and thus he also respected their problems as their own. He was not altruistic or selfless or however one chose to put it. He didn't lie, because he wasn't in need of making excuses; he didn't steal because he had no wants; he didn't kill because he was not one to do the dirty work. He manipulated, he exploited, he blackmailed, and he hired people to get what he wanted. There was hardly anything he did that was purely for the sake of someone else. He was not nice, because nice people usually were just too close to becoming boring. But maybe he was turning nice, he thought with little amusement. Maybe he was losing his mind, but maybe he didn't care because it made Harry like him.

"What about me?" Lucius asked, and Harry cocked his head in confusion. "I can bottom."

"Haven't you listened to me?" Harry asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I don't want the responsibility, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to bottom, either."

"I want you to feel safe," Lucius said in a firm voice. "I want you to realise that sex doesn't have to be painful. I think Draco had the right idea. He can't bottom for you, so I will. Draco can guide you and show you everything. He can bear responsibility, and you can let yourself go and enjoy yourself."

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Harry asked incredulously. "Do you even know what you are talking about?"

"No, I haven't bottomed before, but that doesn't mean that I've just foolishly rushed into this idea. I know it's about trust. How can I expect you to trust me if I can't put the same trust in you? Why don't you at least try it? You might even like it. If you don't, you can at least say so with conviction."

"But..." Harry started, but then faltered, for what could he say to Lucius' reasoning?

Lucius kissed his nose with a gentle smile. "And you can show us how those things work. I hope you realise that I would do anything for you... at least, I can't think of an exception, but if I find one I will immediately tell you, all right?"

"All right," Harry mumbled, still not absolutely convinced, but more or less resigned. "Now?"

"As good a time as any, wouldn't you say?" Lucius teased. "It's past dinner, so no-one will miss us, and tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in or do other things... And you are optimally prepared, never mind that you smell delicious as always." He playfully and carefully bit Harry's neck, pulling him into his lap as Draco blacked out the room and locked the door with an extra spell. "Okay?"

"Okay," Harry sighed, arching into Lucius' touch as Draco carefully loosened his blindfold.

Lucius slowly shifted back on the bed and lay down so that Harry sat astride his stomach. While Draco got rid of Harry's shirt, revealing the silky skin ever so slowly, Harry timidly unbuttoned Lucius' shirt, then slid his hands over the smooth skin, paying special attention to the thin white scar on his abdomen and the dusky nipples that immediately hardened under the gentle touch. Lucius reached to unbuckle Harry's trousers, making sure to move slowly and non-threateningly, and to soothe Harry with small caresses and soft-spoken words when he tensed nonetheless. By now he knew exactly how to behave with Harry and how to calm him down, and he put that knowledge to good use, stroking Harry's flat stomach and only gradually letting his hand wander down until he carefully slid his hand into Harry's underpants, brushing teasingly over his arousal. Harry relaxed minutely when the hand stilled and just calmly cupped his erection.

Draco slipped out of his clothes, as always folding them neatly and putting them over the back of the chair where Lucius had earlier sat, before he straddled Lucius' legs behind Harry, wrapped his lean but muscular arms around Harry's waist and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"How about you take off Lucius' trousers now, my little featherweight?" he suggested as his hand also slipped into Harry's pants, drawing a shudder from the smaller boy. "I'm sure that would facilitate some things."

Harry nodded obediently, shifting slightly, which brought the two hands into closer contact with his erection. "I don't like this." He shuddered again, trying to distance himself. "Please, take your hands out of my pants."

Both blonds hastily withdrew, and Harry couldn't help but be even more frightened as they brushed and squeezed and touched his most private parts on the way out.

"Featherweight," Draco murmured softly, rubbing Harry's upper arms to comfort him, "are you okay? I'm sorry for scaring you, that wasn't my intention."

"I'm okay." Harry took a deep breath. "It was just a little much. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry as well." Lucius grasped one of Harry's hands and intertwined their fingers, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. "Do you want to postpone this so that you have time to calm down?"

"I am calm." Harry scowled at him. "Don't mother me if you want me to sleep with you!"

Lucius gave a low chuckle at that, tugging Harry down for a tender kiss. "What about my trousers then?"

Harry sent him a grateful smile, then unbuttoned the older blond's soft grey trousers. He covered Lucius' abdomen with butterfly kisses and caressed the small trail of dark blond hair that disappeared beneath the black briefs. Lucius' muscles rippled as he tried to suppress his moan, and Harry was acutely aware of the blond's growing erection, though it didn't scare him as much as he had assumed it would.

Meanwhile, Draco was littering small kisses on Harry's neck, allowed his lips to play over the warm, smooth skin. He finally nudged Harry's head to the side, to lightly rest against his shoulder, so that he could kiss down Harry's throat. The soft kisses drew low keening sounds from the black-haired boy.

Lucius watched them in fascination. He had never seen such a beautiful sight; there was so much grace in the way the two lovers were intertwined and wrapped around each other, and in the way they moved together - not much, but like the constant waving of the sea. Harry's eyes had fluttered closed, and his lips had parted slightly. One of his hands was resting flat against Lucius' stomach to help him support himself, while the other moved to Draco's hair, his finger weaving through the silvery strands.

Draco's strong, lean thighs were perched on the outsides of Lucius' legs, aligned with Harry's still jean-clad legs, and Lucius thought it must be an exquisite sensation to have the rough material rubbing over heated skin. Draco's arms were placed lovingly around Harry, seeming much darker in the dim light and in contrast to Harry's milky skin, and the fingers of his right hand were splayed over Harry's thigh, drawing small circles, while his other hand teased Harry's nipples

"I think Lucius feels a bit neglected," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, laughter in his eyes, and for a moment Lucius was almost disappointed because he had enjoyed watching them.

"We couldn't have that, now could we?" Harry purred.

He leaned down to press his lips to Lucius', and Lucius tangled his hand in Harry's black hair and deepened the kiss, tired of playing the passive part.

Chuckling as if he had sensed his impatience, Harry wriggled his bottom, forcing a groan from the Head Boy. Harry looped his slender fingers into the belt loops of the grey trousers and tugged a little, lifting himself up, and Lucius followed his movement to make it easier for the trousers to slide down his legs.

"Let me help you," Draco whispered, reaching under Harry, who lifted himself a bit higher, and started to pull Lucius' trousers down while Harry mewled into his kiss with the older blond.

Lucius gave an inaudible sigh of relief as his erection was finally freed from its confinements, and he pulled Harry to sit back on his stomach in front of it, lovingly brushing his fingertips over Harry's fine hipbones and tender skin. "Do you want to take off your jeans for us?" Lucius asked, suggestively running a finger over the skin above the waistband.

Harry nodded, albeit a bit uncertainly.

"You don't have to, Harry," Draco assured him with a gentle smile. "If you feel more comfortable with your trousers still on, that's fine as well."

"No, just, can I ask something of you?"

Lucius kissed the insides of Harry's tiny wrists. "Of course, what is it?" he urged. "Whatever it is, we can do it for you."

"Don't say that I'm beautiful or some such nonsense," Harry pleaded.

"Why not?" Draco dared to asked. "You are beautiful, Harry. You have a beautiful body."

"But I don't want to be reduced to a body, no matter how nice you think it is." Harry shook his head. "I have... That's what they did, and I don't want to go through that ever again. I can't."

"You are much more than a nice body, Snow White," Lucius stated, breaking the tense silence. "So much more."

Harry smiled at that, relaxing slightly into Draco's gentle embrace, before uncertainly moving his hands to slowly open the zipper of his jeans. His fingers trembled slightly as if he were cold, and he worried his bottom lip.

"Hey," Draco murmured when he noticed his anxiety. "Calm down, Harry. It's okay, nothing will happen to you, we'll do nothing you don't want us to do. We're are naked too, so no need to feel embarrassed."

"But I can't see you," Harry argued, "and you can see me. That's unnerving."

"Let me show you then," Draco returned with a wicked smile as he spied Harry's rather horrified expression. "Let's have a look at Lucius, shall we? You wanted to see him, didn't you? And after all, you know what I look like. Give me your hand."

Harry was rather reluctant to comply, because you never could be sure whether Draco's plans were going to be good or else downright embarrassing. Nonetheless, he slipped his hand in the blond's, and Draco guided it to Lucius' cheek, over his strong jaw and then slowly down his throat to his collarbone. Harry could feel the heated skin under his fingers, slightly damp with sweat, and the strong bones beneath it. He slowly glided his fingers lower on his own accord, exploring Lucius' hard pectoral muscles and sensitive nipples. The latter drew a sharp gasp from Lucius, who had followed his mien carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort. Harry's fingertips continued their trail downward from Lucius' chest to his abdomen, reverently stroking over the flat, muscled stomach, and then he took hold of the slender hips, inhaling deeply.

"Okay." Harry nodded finally, drew back slightly, and wriggled out of his jeans before his resolve could falter once more.

Once he had them off, he shivered uncontrollably, forcing his arms to stay at his sides and not to wrap around himself to ward off the leering looks he was sure to receive. He couldn't see the looks of adoration and love on the blonds' faces, but only felt his own vulnerability. For a brief moment, he was back in the throne room, surrounded by Death Eaters, who appraised him like a head of cattle, and who saw him as nothing more than a pretty body they wanted to mark and taint with their lust. As Draco carefully enclosed him in his arms, a frightened whimper escaped him, but the familiarity of it also calmed him slightly, and he did his best to relax and listen to the soft murmur of Draco's voice.

"Come on, Harry, we'll get you dressed again. It's obvious that you are in no state to do this today," Draco finally stated.

But Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a child, Dray."

"Harry, for some reason you are even more nervous today than usual," Lucius also remarked, sitting up slightly. "You didn't panic like this the last time you were naked, and that was when I walked in on you, when you were coming out of the shower, when you had every right to be scared and startled. It's no use if you work yourself into a panicked state because you're not ready."

"I had the blindfold last time," Harry offered after a while. "I never had a blindfold while I was there. It reminds me that it's not the same."

"Of course," Draco exclaimed and went to retrieve the bandage for Harry's eyes. "I should have thought of that."

"Not your fault," Harry mumbled, then sighed in relief as Draco fastened the blindfold around his head again. "I didn't realise it until now either."

Draco still looked guilty, and Harry twisted around to seal his mouth with a feathery kiss. "I love you, Dray. I'd hate to think of what I would be now without you, but I'm not made of glass, and I know that if I had told you to leave my blindfold in place you would have done so. That's enough for me."

The blond briefly closed his eyes before caressing Harry's face with one finger and then placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I think I would feel better if you screamed at me."

Harry laughed at him. "I know, but I know something else to do with my mouth in order to make you feel better. Interested?"

"Very much." The young werewolf smirked, knowing what Harry's mouth could do to him, and then captured the soft pink lips between his own, nibbling slightly when he wasn't immediately granted entrance to Harry's mouth.

Lucius watched silently for a while as Draco claimed Harry's mouth and then as Harry explored the other blond's body with his lips and his tongue, kissing, licking and nibbling. He still marvelled at Harry's breathtaking beauty, and his hands began to stroke up and down the brunet's slender thighs on their own accord.

"I'm still here, you know?" Lucius eventually interrupted them, pushing his hips upward and jolting Harry in the process. "I want some attention as well."

"Of course." Harry broke free of Draco's kiss and turned back around, lowering himself to steal a small kiss. "I love you, too."

"Good." Lucius smirked, burying his hand in Harry's pitch black hair and holding him in place. "I'd hate to be but a passive observer."

"Are you getting impatient?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, Harry, take your time. I'm enjoying myself very much." Lucius smiled at him. "Can't you feel it?"

He shifted a little and his hard erection brushed against Harry's buttocks. Harry blushed brightly, and Lucius chuckled.

"I think I have an idea," Draco declared, pulling Harry's back flush against his chest, trapping the arousal of both blonds between their bodies. He took hold of Harry's supple hipbones and brought their bodies even closer together, which drew a hiss from Lucius and a surprised squeak from Harry. Lucius' erection rested between Harry's arse cheeks, and his own erection was poking Harry's lower back, which was not at all comfortable, but the sensation of holding Harry so close made up for it. Draco slowly started to move, grinding against Harry, while Lucius carefully slipped his hand to Harry's arousal, massaging it with long, sure strokes.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he felt his climax approaching. He barely found the strength to whisper a warning to Lucius before his stomach tightened with unbearable pressure. He came with a small scream, then slumped to Lucius' chest, feeling tired, but content.

Lucius and Draco followed Harry soon after, both with Harry's name falling from their lips as they spurted their semen over Harry's back and Draco's stomach.

The werewolf was the first to recover his wits and rolled off of Lucius, lying down next to him. He took one of Harry's hands and caressed it lovingly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Lucius asked after a while, tightly embracing Harry's limp form.

Harry scooted upwards so that he could nuzzle the crook of Lucius' neck, his slightly damp hair tickling over his skin. "I never felt like this before," he murmured sleepily.

"Really?" the Head Boy asked in surprise. "You never had an orgasm before?"

Harry shook his head. "Had some wet dreams and all that, but it never was so... overwhelming before."

"Is it a good feeling?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry nodded at once. "I feel like I could lie here all day and do nothing but bask in that feeling and in your presence." Lucius gave a low chuckle and Harry tiredly punched him in the shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"You're just too cute."

"I would leave you, right here, right now, but I'm too comfortable." Harry sighed. "We should do this more often."

It was Draco's turn to laugh, and Harry unsuccessfully tried to give him a swat as well. "You know that we have still something planned, but if you tire out so easily..."

Harry turned his face towards him and stuck out his tongue. Then he pouted, becoming aware of the residue of their actions coating both his back and his front. "I'm sticky all over. Dray, please use a Cleaning Charm."

Draco did so immediately, then lifted Harry off of Lucius, who rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs slightly. "Ready, featherweight? Sit down between Lucius' legs, all right? Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do," Draco murmured soothingly as he caught sight of Harry biting his bottom lip.

"I'm not sure..."

"Just give it a try, Harry, okay?"

"Okay." The black-haired Slytherin carefully felt his way along Lucius to his legs and knelt down.

Draco summoned a tube of lubricant and started to cover Harry's hands with the viscous liquid, rubbing slightly to warm it, and then moved their hands between Lucius' legs before letting go. Lucius shifted a little before he stilled once more, and Draco started to massage Harry's shoulders to keep him calm. He told Harry to massage the lubricant into Lucius' sensitive skin before breaching the tight ring of muscles with one finger. Harry hesitated, his hands resting like feathers against Lucius' thighs.

"No," he whispered, and Lucius craned his neck to look at him. "No."

"Did you say something, Snow White? Is everything all right?"

"I can't do it, Luc," Harry mumbled. "I just can't."

"Why not?" the blond demanded. "I can understand that you are a bit hesitant after what they did to you, but..." Lucius tried to console him, but instead Harry withdrew his hands completely and started to cry softly, and when Lucius sat up, Harry flung himself into the older blond's embrace.

"Shh, Snow White, what's wrong? Are you hurting? Don't you feel good?"

"I can't do this, Luc, I'm sorry, I can't do this. Please, don't ask that of me," Harry whispered brokenly, clutching to the silver-eyed wizard's shoulders.

Lucius held him even closer, in an attempt to give him shelter from whatever demon was scaring him now. "You don't have to do anything, little Snow White." Lucius shifted his arms a little, so Draco could also hug Harry close. "Hush now, what scared you so much?"

"I don't want you to be like me," Harry finally whispered, "and I don't want to be like them."

"Harry, there's a difference between rape and..." Lucius started, but Harry interrupted him.

"You know that, but I don't. Can't you understand? It hurt so badly that I sometimes wake up still feeling that pain, and that the shame is like a second skin. All I have is your word that having sex when both parties agree to it is great and wonderful and not painful, and as much as I would like to believe you, I just **can't**, because all I ever experienced was agonising pain and humiliation. And I refuse to do that to you. **I will not hurt you.**"

"Featherweight-"

"No, don't try to convince me," Harry interrupted once again. "I tried it, okay? I did my best to push those memories away and just listen to your assurances and to enjoy myself, but I cannot overcome this fear, not as long as I think of nothing but pain."

Lucius sighed, softly kissing his cheek, then said, "Okay, Snow White. If you don't want to have sex, we don't have sex. We'll find other ways to amuse ourselves."

"I just don't want to top, and I'm not ready to go all the way, yet," Harry whispered with a blush.

Lucius couldn't help but feel relieved, not only because he wouldn't have to bottom, but also because there was still a chance of having sex with Harry. Sometime. "Are you so afraid that you could hurt us?" Lucius still demanded to know.

Harry gave a tiny nod. "I don't want to feel that pain again, but I think that as long as you're there, I could get through it, but if I caused you such pain... I would lose another part of me, and I'm not sure there would be enough of **me** left for me to be really alive."

A shiver ran down Lucius' spine at those words, and he felt Draco also tighten his hold on Harry.

"It was a stupid idea," Draco said.

"No, it was a good idea, just not good for me," Harry corrected the younger blond. "I think I have a little bit of a hero complex, you know?"

"You don't say!" Draco exclaimed theatrically, rolling them around so that Harry was pinned underneath his larger frame, and started to tickle him mercilessly. "Surrender, oh great hero, for I am your villain."

"Never!" Harry pressed out between giggles, writhing beneath him to escape his nimble fingers that were soon joined by Lucius' digits. "Never, you hear me?"

"Oh, what a witty comeback," Lucius teased him, stealing Harry's remaining breath away with a long kiss. "Do you surrender now?"

Harry panted for breath, weakly trying to twist away as Draco readied his fingers for a second attack and warningly caressed the soles of his feet. "Okay, okay, I give up", he gasped, but otherwise lay completely still as Draco spooned around him and Lucius sidled up to his head, bedding it in his lap.

"Are you feeling better now?" Draco asked in concern. "You were awfully pale. I would have never suggested it, if I had known you would have such a violent reaction to the idea of being on top."

"I feel good," Harry reassured him, "and it was not only that. I'm just not ready and I don't feel safe. It has nothing to do with you, you did everything right, but it doesn't feel right."

"You are doing it again," Draco complained. "Can't you get angry at me for once and blame me for something? It would make it a lot easier to take care of you, if I knew that you trusted me to take some responsibility for you."

"Dray, I trust you both and will allow you to take care of me, but I will not be treated like a child because, whether you believe me or not, I can take care of myself."

"You just seem so grown-up most of the time, and you are so serious and sad," Draco returned softly. "You never had parents to take care of you, and I just want to make up for it and make you happy."

"Dray, I don't want you to be a substitute for my parents. I want you to be my best friend and my boyfriend and I think you'll have your hands full with fulfilling both of those jobs. I am happy. You two make me very happy, okay?" Harry kissed him timidly. "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Aha, so you only like us because of our looks," Draco cried with mock-accusation.

"Exactly." Harry sighed contentedly, leaning into Lucius' gentle caresses. "And because of your money, don't forget. Once you're old, I'll arrange for a little accident, and then I'll be a merry widower."

"At least I'll have you to myself after you got rid of Lucius," Draco stated victoriously, clapping his hands.

"You're right." Harry smirked. "So in order for it to be fair, I should spend more time with Lucius now. What do you think, Luc?"

"That would only be fair, yes." Lucius smirked as well, banning the mental image of him sitting in a wheel chair, too old to do much else than watch Harry and Draco enjoying each other, and replacing it with gratefulness for Harry for having sensed his discomfort.

He pulled Harry into a gentle kiss before once more resting him in his lap, then tugged the blankets from under him to cover Harry's still nude form.

"So what shall we do the rest of the evening?" Draco asked. "Do you want to stay here, Harry?"

"I guess, but I don't want to..."

"Shh, that's understood." Lucius kissed him chastely. "You take your time to figure out what is making you feel so unsafe, and we won't bother you about it. Unless you want to talk about it."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, absentmindedly playing with Lucius' right hand, which landed on his chest. "I feel like someone is watching me, as if they know what happened and that they are just waiting to let it happen again. I'm afraid that you will turn into them. It's like I have forgotten something, but not quite, like I'm avoiding thinking about it even though it's important."

"You know that we will protect you whatever may come," Draco said, "don't you?"

"Yes, I know, and I can't even imagine how I should feel without you, but I feel like I **need** your protection and that's what scares me, Ice. I'm getting paranoid, huh?"

"Maybe a little bit, but it's very endearing," Lucius joked, crying indignantly as Harry punched his leg, before snuggling into his lap.

"Thank you," Harry murmured before blushing. "Can we maybe just... can we..."

"What, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Can we just cuddle?" Harry asked in embarrassment.

Lucius looked affronted, while Draco obediently put his arms around the smaller boy's waist: "We can lie here in each other's arms and enjoy each others' presence, but we will not call it cuddling. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded under laughter, pulling him closer. "Sorry. I will try to remember that."

Draco magically changed them into their pyjama bottoms before they all settled down. It took a while before they had all arranged their limbs and bodies, but finally they all found a comfortable position. Harry's head rested on Lucius' chest, his left hand resting on his arm, while Lucius' hand was cupping his face. Draco had put his head on the older blond's shoulder and gently held onto Harry's right hand, caressing the sensitive skin with his thumb. Both blonds had even put an arm around each others' waist and Harry felt very well protected indeed.

* * *

**Well, that happens when I try to make Harry top. #sigh# Feel free to make me happy (preferably with reviews, though if you have cookies I would take them too)...**


	37. One Lunatic Meets the Other

**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of the characters you recognise from the Harry Potter books/ movies belong to me. I'm only playing with them...**

**Author's Note: A few of you already asked me where Voldie had disappeared to- well, this chapter should answer that question... Have fun!**

**Beta: Thank you, jharad17, for your patience!**

* * *

**37. ONE LUNATIC MEETS THE OTHER**

Harry woke silently. The only time he screamed upon waking was after remembering what they had done to him, and this time he hadn't dreamt of them. The connection to Voldemort had once again flared to life and haunted him with visions of raids and torture.

"Is something the matter, Harry?" Draco lifted his head a bit drowsily and peered into Harry's face. "Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare, but I'm fine. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Harry murmured, and the blond's arms pulled him a little closer before he drifted off to sleep once more.

Harry lay awake for a long time, half-heartedly practised Occlumency and cried silently so as not to disturb the two peacefully sleeping blonds, one on either side of him. It was almost uncommonly cruel that he could see everything perfectly well in his visions since he saw them through Voldemort's eyes.

His thoughts wandered to the day he had experienced in Lucius' body and through his eyes. He tried to remember everything he had seen with Lucius' eyes, but he failed miserably. The images, vague and uncertain, flickered and disappeared nanoseconds after Harry had finally pinpointed them. The only one he remembered clearly was Draco. Could that be a sign? Would he remember Lucius as well if he had seen him instead?

His stomach churned almost painfully, and his throat constricted as the guilt overwhelmed him once more. How could he have forgotten to see Luc? The blond had gone without sight for one whole day, and as thanks Harry looked at everything but him!

But he had always remembered Draco, and Draco was probably right in saying that he and Lucius looked quite alike. Alike maybe, but not the same. How could he have been so thoughtless? Of course, Lucius said that he didn't mind and wasn't angry or disappointed, but Harry couldn't help feeling angry and disappointed at himself. He should have remembered. End of discussion. He swore that one day he would make up for it.

* * *

Harry was rather proud of himself when he managed a carefree smile to great the two grumpy blonds when he woke them up for an early breakfast.

"Tell me again why exactly we are up," Lucius demanded, staring sulkily around the scarcely populated Great Hall and at the few early-risers who deemed it necessary to sprout their good humour and show everyone how bloody awake they were - how he hated them!

"Because this way we can go to Hogsmeade," Harry explained patiently.

"The first carriage doesn't go for another two hours," Draco complained.

"So? We don't have to rush," Harry returned indifferently, sipping his tea before adding a bit more milk. "And we can walk just as well. A bit of fresh air won't harm you."

"It's raining, Harry," Lucius informed him with another moody look at the cloudy ceiling. "And I really don't feel like walking around in wet clothes all day."

"Have you ever heard of Water-Repelling Charms and Drying Charms?" Harry asked him sweetly. "I heard that they are used for these occasions, Winter."

"Why do you call me that, anyway?" Lucius asked, perhaps a bit too testily, and Harry winced.

"I won't call you that anymore if it bothers you."

"I don't mind, Harry." Lucius gently kissed his temple. "I just want to know why you call me that and why you call Draco 'Ice.'"

"Because Draco's eyes were always like two shards of ice, and he can freeze anyone with his glare." Harry laughed with a fond smile at the other boy. "He's the Ice Prince of Slytherin. And I call you Winter because firstly, you are Dray's father, and secondly, you sometimes are just as cold and harsh as he is, and I'm sure just as impeccably beautiful as the deepest winter."

"Ah."

"Is that all you have to say?" Harry asked, a bit uncertainly. "You don't like it."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm just not very eloquent so early in the morning after being thrown so rudely out of bed. I like it, and I'm flattered, Snow White. See, you both belong to me. You two make me complete for what is Winter without Ice and Snow? And you are as pure and beautiful and innocent as snow, just not as cold." He grinned. "But we will work on that."

Kissing his cheek, Harry laughed and continued his breakfast.

Once they were finished, Harry clapped his hands happily and got up. "Come on, we'll pick up Severus, and then we can go."

"What?" Lucius asked indignantly. "Why do you want him to come with us? I thought we could enjoy the day together - alone."

"Oh, stop pouting, Lucius," Harry chastised him. "Sev has no one in this time, and I want him to get out and not just sulk in his rooms. If he bothers you, you can go on your own. I won't stop you."

"You are in an exceptionally generous mood today, aren't you?" Lucius mocked him. "Slept on a pea?"

"When did you find time to read another fairytale?" Harry asked.

"I helped him to read Braille, yesterday," Draco offered. "We read that one when you were with your parents. But really, Harry, are you sure you are okay? Did you have another nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

"You had a nightmare?" Lucius asked in concern. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been so petulant if I had known."

"Honestly, you two, would you stop treating me like a bloody china doll?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, but I have a bad feeling, and I would feel better with Severus around. Can we go now?"

"Well, then come on, featherweight." Draco took a hold of Harry's hand. "I'm sure Severus is just waiting for you..."

"Oh, be quiet," Harry retorted. "Save your sarcasm for someone else. You know that I'll get Severus to come."

Draco chose to not reply to this, knowing that the black-haired boy was right, and just quietly followed Harry and Lucius to Severus' rooms.

"Something wrong?" Severus greeted them, inspecting Harry more closely than the others. "No? Then you can leave. I'll be glad to see you in the far off future."

"Are you working on a potion?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, and it needs my undivided attention, so if you would go?" Severus sneered, almost tapping his foot impatiently.

"What kind of potion?"

The Potions Master sighed. "It's for you, Harry. What is it you want? I really have better things to do."

"I'll help you," Harry declared, stepping into the room, almost tumbling over a chair. "You keep rearranging your things. I get the feeling you don't want me here."

"Oh, and I thought you were hopelessly oblivious," the tall wizard snapped. "And you can't help me with the potion."

"But you do so much for me already," the black-haired boy returned softly. "Why shouldn't I be able to help you? I'm not totally incompetent."

Severus sighed again. "You'll be getting in my way, Harry, you know that."

"But I want to help." Harry stomped his foot. "I'll scrub your cauldrons."

"I supervised detentions last night, Harry," Severus argued. "Why don't you tell me what you really want, since I obviously won't be allowed to work."

"I want you to come to Hogsmeade with us," Harry said at once with his most pleading smile.

"I have to get some ingredients anyway," the professor answered. "You could have simply asked me."

"No ingredients, no books about potions or Dark Arts." Harry shook his head. "You can get something nice for Rudolphus, though."

"Like a souvenir?" Severus sneered. "If you hadn't noticed, he's here as well. He can get himself anything he wants."

"Ever heard of the concept of presents? Where you think about what you could give to someone you love so that they know how much you care about them?" Harry teased him.

Severus shook his head unwillingly. "He doesn't expect me to get him anything."

Harry laughed, taking his hand and tugging him out of his rooms. "All the better! This way it will be a pleasant surprise."

"Why did you have to drag me along when you have two Malfoys to keep you company?" Severus complained, futilely trying to free his hand.

"Remember to smile, sunshine," Harry teased him.

"You're testing my patience," Severus growled. "And I'm close to killing you."

"You're too afraid of Remus." Harry shrugged. "Oh, wait, shouldn't you be afraid of Draco, too?"

"I'm not afraid of werewolves," the Potions Master hissed, glaring as Harry hummed in disbelief.

"I never knew that," Draco intervened.

"There's nothing to know since I'm not afraid of stupid werewolves," Severus spat, glowering at Draco now, as he made the same disbelieving noise.

"That's very prejudiced, you know?" Harry said mildly. "Werewolves are not stupid."

Severus sneered. "I beg to differ. They certainly must be lacking some intelligence when they're not clever enough to not walk around under the full moon and thus avoid the sharp teeth of wolf-like creatures."

"Don't be mean," Harry reprimanded. "It wasn't Remus' fault. He was only a kid."

"I have other reasons to doubt his intellect. He's a Gryffindor, for one," he retorted, and Harry swatted his arm, since he wasn't tall enough to hit Severus over the head.

"You will not insult my godfather."

"Hey, you didn't protest when he insulted me," Draco complained.

"You can defend yourself," the blind boy stated. "Plus, it wasn't your fault you were outside."

"Don't blame yourself, imp," Severus said gruffly. "Draco can look after himself - at least I thought so. Now, where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said with a grin, dodging the hand that went to grab his neck.

"Cheeky brat," Severus complained. "You know what I meant."

"Honeydukes." Harry smiled. "We can try all the new things."

"Actually they are more like old, you know?" Draco offered.

Harry laughed. "Doesn't stop me from eating them. Come on, Luc, tell me what you see."

"A black-haired beauty," Lucius purred, tugging Harry away from Severus and wrapping an arm around his slim waist. "I only see you, Harry."

Harry blushed, ducking his head and murmuring a quiet thank you before he changed the subject, making sure to include Lucius in the conversation since he didn't want him to feel left out. Lucius seemingly found great amusement in whispering suggestive - and mostly very naughty - things into his ear, which made him blush and giggle randomly, especially as Draco - so as not to miss out on all the fun - tickled his side and pinched his ass. Severus rolled his eyes and pointedly looked away more than once.

But he wasn't to be ignored, either, and Harry helped him find a present for Rudolphus that wasn't a book or a potion - Severus had certainly tried to convince Harry of the advantages of these presents. Instead, they found a nice, not to mention dangerous and handy set of daggers, and one of which was infused with poison, so as to soothe Severus' bruised ego.

"It's still not very romantic," the smallest Slytherin demurred.

"I guess I should buy some sex toys?" Severus asked sarcastically.

Harry groaned, shaking his head futilely. "See, that's exactly why I get images of you having sex. Merlin, Sev, I don't want to think about that. I'll get nightmares."

"Revenge is sweet." Severus smirked.

But Harry didn't answer, gasping softly as he pressed his hands to his forehead, and screwed his eyes shut. A moment later, Lucius grasped his left arm tightly.

"I knew it," Harry whispered. "He laid low for too long." - /Nightmare, I need you!/

/I'm right here, little master./ The dragon soared from one of the trees she had perched on earlier, landing gracefully on his shoulder and wrapping herself around his neck. /The evil one is coming, isn't he? I hope he brings his snakey toy: It makes fighting so much more exciting and artful when you can insult your opponent./

She gave a dragon laugh, clicking her teeth in excitement.

"I have to go," Lucius said, already turning around. "I forgot that I have a meeting."

"Don't lie, Luc." Harry stepped closer to him. "Voldemort has summoned you and he's in a hurry. He won't have time to torture you, so you should go. Keep your cover, okay? But don't lie to me."

"I will protect you, lovely." Lucius briefly pressed his lips to Harry's. "And I'm sorry for lying; it was a reflex."

"I understand, Winter. Be safe." Harry reluctantly let him go, before he resolutely turned to the two ex-Death Eaters. "He's gathering his Death Eaters. I think he will attack Hogsmeade. We need to evacuate the students and call for reinforcements."

"How much time do we have?" Draco asked, even as he sent a Paralysing Curse at Avery so that his father wouldn't be last to appear before Voldemort - it was never wise to appear last.

"Five minutes, if we're lucky," Harry murmured.

"That's not enough time to get them back into the castle," Severus stated evenly. A worried frown marred his face as he quickly wound his hair into a braid so it wouldn't get in his face.

"I know. Get them as far away as possible. I'll draw up a shield," Harry murmured, sitting down cross-legged onto the soft grass that grew around an old oak tree. "The attack is for me. If he had wanted to hit the Hogwarts population as a whole he would have waited until later."

"How do you know that he will attack here?" Draco asked while Severus strode off to herd the students back to the castle.

"He was talking about me last night, gathered information about me. I just know," Harry answered lowly. "Draco, I need to concentrate. Can we leave those questions for later?"

"Of course." Draco placed a careful kiss on Harry's temple before he went over to the Three Broomsticks in order to inform his fellow students of a likely attack without causing a mass panic.

At first, the students were sure he was drunk, then they thought that he had a very bad sense of humour. Finally, when he grabbed both Lily and James by an arm and dragged them through the room, telling them that he would not risk losing Harry because of their stupidity, they panicked. Tables and chairs were pushed over, glasses, bottles and plates smashed on the floor, and third years were more often then not pushed aside or to the floor as the crowd pressed forward. Madam Rosmerta, in all her blooming youth, gave shriek after shriek before she suddenly disappeared with the other adults. Draco didn't care to find out where they had hidden, but just hoisted the last two girls from the floor and impatiently pushed them out of the pub.

A long, not at all orderly line quickly moved towards the castle. The two thirteen-year-old girls joined it immediately, and even found a Hufflepuff perfect who took them under her wing. From his position, Draco could make out Lily and the Marauders just passing the last of the houses, and guessed correctly that they had lost precious time by stopping and trying to talk to Harry. From the other shops, pubs and houses, people joined the throng. Most were students, but a few inhabitants of the town still considered Hogwarts their best bet in case of an attack. Some of the braver ones followed Severus back to where Harry was still sitting in deep concentration. All in all, they were a defending force of about twenty against the mass of Voldemort's army.

"The teachers will come and help us," a man in his late forties muttered, and some nodded to reassure themselves.

"I floo-called my husband," a wiry looking brunette informed them with an air of importance. "He works in the Ministry as an Auror. They will come soon."

"Not soon enough," Harry whispered. "Voldemort is here."

A blue dome flared to life that enveloped Hogsmeade like a giant bell, closing just after the last student had escaped.

Utter silence settled over the deserted village, broken suddenly by simultaneous, uncountable _pop_s of Apparation. Harry knew that they were now surrounded by Death Eaters. One of the fighters for the light gasped in horror, probably reconsidering the rash decision to defend the town instead of just himself. Harry would have liked to say something reassuring, but his throat felt dry, and he had to strain just to keep up the confident facade.

He was not afraid just because they were outnumbered, or because Voldemort was here. He could take on Voldemort; he was sure of that. The Voldemort in his time had been much more powerful, more vicious and even less human. The power that radiated off the current Dark Lord was but a feeble shadow of the power he would achieve in the future, and thus no real threat to Harry. No, he wasn't afraid of their power.

He was afraid of his own memories.

_Serpentine laughter. Sibilant Taunting. Hurtful hands. Dirty kisses. Pain. Laughter. Humiliation. Betrayal._

Draco gently squeezed his hand before letting go once more, so that Harry could move freely. It wasn't much comfort; Harry knew that if Draco had taken him in his arms, and maybe kissed him, and told him something loving, he would have been as calm as the deepest ocean. But it helped to remind him of where he was and dim his anxiety to a mere flutter of nervousness and fear.

The Death Eaters had closed their ranks in the short moment it took for Harry to compose himself. Some cleverly used house walls, dustbins and other objects for cover, though most felt safe enough in the sheer force of their numbers. A few had tried to send curses after the fleeing students, but they just harmlessly bounced back from Harry's shield and the Death Eaters soon gave up and joined their comrades in circling the small group of Light fighters.

"Do we have a strategy?" Severus asked calmly, letting his eyes wander over the black-robed circle - his younger self was amongst them somewhere.

"We don't attack. Under no circumstances will we attack," Harry ordered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "In fact, I will handle this. Just make sure that no one gets in my way."

"Are you sure you have this under control? Do we have a back-up plan?" Severus asked sceptically.

"See that broken sign that's lying behind us on the ground?" Harry replied calmly. "I turned it into a portkey. That's our back-up plan. How many?"

"More than five dozen." Draco answered warily, then stiffened when Voldemort stepped out of the ring of his followers.

The villagers shifted nervously, and one gasped in horror, whispering to herself.

"Harry Potter, I presume," the skeletal man with insanely burning red eyes hissed. "I've heard about you."

"I heard about you, too, Voldie, and I'm not impressed," Harry answered softly, also stepping forward. "Were you bored? Is that what this is all about? Didn't you have anything better to do? What do you suppose I should do now, bow down to your almighty presence? Or do you have any illusions that you will be able to kill me now, when I already defeated you? Pathetic, disappointing, boring."

"Watch your mouth, boy," Voldemort hissed. Angry sparks spouted from the wand held tightly in his claw-like hand.

"Oh, haven't you been told? I'm blind," Harry returned mockingly. "Can't watch anything. So the only one you have to blame for my insolence is yourself."

"Indeed, I will enjoy killing your parents and destroying you bit by bit," the Dark Lord almost purred. "And then I will kill you. The knowledge of my triumph over you will sweeten every single one of your meaningless escapes. Run, little Harry, run."

"Are you afraid of death, Voldemort?" Harry asked, making a conscious effort to relax again.

"Not as much as you should be," the snake-like man retorted.

Harry smiled humourlessly. "I wish I was afraid, actually, because what is a day worth if you always have one more day? When you have to see your friends and family die, one after the other? Who wants to live forever? Oh, except for lunatics without friends, of course." He bowed mockingly. "Now, I suggest we get this over with. I have a busy schedule. I'm sure you are also trying to get a life and such things, so we should move this along. Unless... you want to give up? We could drink a coffee together. I wouldn't even try to poison you."

"Are you crazy?" Voldemort spluttered, quite undignified, and Harry laughed in his face.

"Sometimes I am. It makes life much more interesting, and you have no idea how much fun it is to confuse people. It's rather more artful than scaring them, but I guess we each have our preferences. Now, how about that coffee?"

/Harry, stop making friends with him. I want to give his little pet a good tongue lashing - and I mean that quite literally/ Nightmare whined, digging her claws into Harry's shoulder. /And besides, he's ugly. If I have to choose between an ugly Slytherin and two good-looking Slytherins, I want the good-looking ones. At least they don't stink, even though they are a bit retarded. Water dragon, don't make me laugh!/

Harry sighed. "Fine, you heard her, Voldie. It's your last chance for a peaceful retreat."

"Why should I retreat, Potter?" Voldemort hissed contemptuously. "You are outnumbered, four to one. Your pathetic little army doesn't frighten me... I heard you have a thing for my Lucius. Do you expect him to change sides now?" He laughed. "Or didn't you know he's a Death Eater?"

"Voldiepoo, I'm from the future. I know all your Death Eaters, most of them better than you do," Harry returned softly. "Did you think to shock me with this little revelation? Why should I care about Lucius? He has a nice body and a lot of money. Do you think I love him? Oh, poor you, such naivete. I like them dangerous, that's all."

"Lucius!" Voldemort shouted, and one of the black-cloaked figures stepped out of the ring of his comrades, then bowed gracefully.

"My lord?"

"Since you obviously failed to bring that little brat over to our side, I'll leave you the honour of killing him," Voldemort hissed. "Don't disappoint me again."

"As you wish, My lord," Lucius said without emotion. He prayed to his ancestors that Harry would be able to defend himself, just like he had demonstrated in his duel with Draco. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

He was relieved when he managed to muster enough hate for the curse to work that a green beam shot towards his boyfriend. Harry's words had hurt, after all, though he knew that Harry had only said what he did because he didn't want to endanger Lucius. That was the reason, right? Harry would never think that he had nothing to offer but a nice body and money. Would he? No. Harry loved him.

Harry made a complicated motion with his hands, seemingly twisting the green light and redirecting it so that the spell hit the ground instead, and left a small, smoking sinkhole. He than brandished his wand and, with a non-verbal curse, Lucius' wand was wrenched from him and flew into Harry's outstretched hand.

"I'm running out of steam for this pitiful foreplay," Harry said. "It's your turn, Tom."

"I will crush you," Voldemort hissed. The first of his curses sizzled from his wand, aimed straight at Harry's chest. The spell vanished into thin air before it reached Harry. Voldemort's other curses came to the same end.

Nightmare, on the other hand, had much more success, and her vicious attacks on the giant snake soon left their marks.

Nagini sought refuge in flight and the Dark Lord hissed in anger, trying to stop her without success. Nightmare followed, putting a happy roll in the air, briefly attracting the attention of everyone.

Harry attacked, taking advantage of Voldemort's distraction.

For a while, the two wizards seemed to be almost equal in strength and skill. Both Death Eaters and villagers watched with more awe than fear as balls of light and rays of magic soared from one wizard to the other. Harry's shoulder was burned badly by one of Voldemort's curses, and he twisted one ankle when he had to dodge another.

But the Dark Lord's situation was worsening with every second. His powers were waning. Harry's curses shot so fast towards Voldemort that they were barely perceivable as separate beams of light, and though the Dark Lord managed to block, deflect and dodge some of them it became clear that he was hopelessly outclassed by Harry's skill. Soon, he had given up the offensive, then his defenses broke down completely, and he went down.

Crouching down next to the Dark Lord, Harry sneered. "Run, Voldemort, run!" Harry repeated the man's earlier words mockingly. "You cannot win against me, and if you are not gone on the count of three, I will kill you."

"This is not the end," Voldemort hissed before he Disapparated.

"The same goes for you," Harry called loudly, now addressing the Death Eaters. "I suggest you go before I think better of it. Azkaban has a lot of rooms available, and I hear they are not very comfortable."

The Death Eaters exchanged quick, furtive looks, but then obediently followed Harry's advice and Disapparated as well.

"Why did you let them go?" a woman with large purple earrings and matching eyes exclaimed indignantly. "They are Death Eaters!"

"Some of them are only children, and I will have no part in filling Azkaban to the brim," Harry answered. "It could be fatal to change the future so drastically."

"But they are **Death Eaters**," the woman protested weakly, not understanding what Harry was talking about.

"Leave him alone," Draco ordered, moving towards the smaller boy.

"Don't," Harry said tonelessly. He sank to the ground as the shield around Hogsmeade collapsed, allowing the teachers to invade the village and join the three time-travellers and the rest of their tiny defensive army.

Draco's steps halted, and his arms froze mid-air as he watched helplessly when Harry began to shake.

A moment later, Harry whispered, "Can you hold me now?"

Draco immediately enclosed him in his arms. "It's okay now, featherweight. It's over. You are safe; he's gone. They are all gone. No one will hurt you. Take deep breathes, all right? You are in control. Shh, don't cry. It's okay. I'm here now."

"Lucius, Draco. Where is Lucius?" Harry sobbed. "Merlin, he'll be so angry."

"Hush, calm down," Draco murmured, scooping him up to carry him. "I'll bring you back to the castle, and you'll take a little nap, and when you wake up again, he'll be there. Trust me."

Harry whimpered into his neck. "Voldemort will hurt him."

"He will come back, Harry," Draco promised. He returned Severus' nod, sure that the older man would handle any questions from professors and Aurors who had arrived at last, and who were now inspecting the site of crime.

Draco pushed through the teachers and past Dumbledore, who didn't refrain from offering him a lemon drop, which he happily declined, and then walked back to the castle. There, the whole student body was waiting for news. He was immediately swarmed when they caught sight of him, and James and Lily had problems getting close enough to talk to him with so many others blocking the way.

"Is he okay?" Lily asked, worried, glaring at some random Ravenclaw who had been keeping her from her son. "What happened?"

"He's only exhausted and a bit upset," Draco answered, glad that Harry had cried himself into an exhausted sleep and didn't have to feel all of those curious eyes on him. "I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you everything when he comes back."

"What happened to his shoulder?" James asked, noting the tear in Harry's robes.

"Burning Curse," Draco said shortly. "I really should get Harry away from here, James."

"Yeah, of course." James nodded, stepping aside. "You have it under control, right? There's a hundred and ten per cent possibility that I'll see him again, completely healed and happy, yes?"

"Yes." Draco smirked. "I'm sure he will come and see you as soon as he's slept it off - once I let him go, that is."

With that, he carried Harry through the crowd of students and to the Head Boy's room, which they now shared with Lucius. He gently placed Harry on the huge bed and freed him from his robes to take a look at the injuries he had sustained. The shoulder wound looked quite vicious, the flesh charred, and he extracted Harry's healing bag from under the bed and carefully smeared some healing salve on the burn. He coaxed Harry to swallow a mild Pepper-Up Potion, which would support his natural recovery, but wouldn't hinder his sleep. Draco then took off Harry's boots, wondering briefly why he hadn't noticed that Harry was wearing them instead of his usual sneakers, and inspected the slightly swollen ankle before bandaging it with a sigh. Lastly, he changed Harry's blindfold, and then his clothes into comfortable pyjamas before he tucked him into bed and readied himself for a long wait.

He was glad that Harry was still asleep when Lucius returned, for the older blond had certainly seen better days, and Harry's fine nose would have easily picked up the scent of drying blood, grime and sweat. Even if he hadn't noticed that, he would have been suspicious of the heavy limp in Lucius' step.

Nonetheless, the first question Lucius asked was about Harry, and if Draco hadn't stopped him, he would have surely woken the smaller Slytherin while trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"Sit down," Draco ordered sternly, pointing towards the chair. "You'll only worry Harry, if he finds you in this condition."

"I'm fine, Draco," Lucius snapped. "Stop poking me."

"You are as bad as Harry," Draco returned, handing him a Pain-Relief Potion. "Drink this. I'm not letting you near Harry before I've fixed you up. And, in your condition, it won't be difficult to have my way."

As Draco cleaned one of his deeper wounds with a strong antiseptic, Lucius grimaced in pain. "Do you even know what you are doing?" he asked sceptically.

"Not really, but I'm rather good at improvising," Draco gave back sarcastically. "Now hold still."

"The Dark Lord wasn't pleased," Lucius said softly as Draco was tending to the last of his bruises. "I never truly realised how much power Harry wields. He threw the Dark Lord around like a rag doll."

"Harry seldom uses all his power," Draco said with deliberation. "He didn't today."

Lucius shook his head lightly. "No, I guess not. I finally know, though, why he's afraid of losing control. He doesn't appear to be the type for homicide, but he has a temper to be reckoned with."

Draco chuckled. "It's always the quiet ones, right?"

Lucius also laughed a little before he turned serious again. "He knows that I didn't want to kill him, doesn't he?"

"Of course. He's more worried about your reaction to what he said," Draco reassured him. "And that the Dark Lord would hurt you, too. But I guess, for that, it's too late now."

"It wasn't too bad." Lucius shrugged nonchalantly. "And I was not the only one he Crucioed and misused as a practising doll."

"You **are** a good father," Draco said abruptly. "I didn't mean what I said about Severus being a better father than you ever were. You are a great father - well, maybe that's a bit strong. But I could always look up to you and be proud of you. You always did the right thing for our family."

"Ehm, thank you?" Lucius asked uncertainly. "You aren't going to kiss me again, are you?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you that you always put forward a good example for me, and I really respect you. I mean, you never coddled me or anything, but you were there when I **really** needed your help... I think this might work."

"How good to know that I'm not an abominable father," Lucius said wryly, raising one eyebrow. "Obviously, I'm now expected to return the sentiment and tell you that you are the best son I could ever wish for. But I have to tell you that your complimenting skills are mediocre at best and, if anything, I've found you very annoying and obtrusive these last few months."

"What did I tell you?" Draco grinned, "You've been a good example for me... I guess we should wake Harry so he can know for himself that you're alive and not angry with him. Sometimes he has a rather wild imagination..."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "You don't say." Lucius stood up from the chair and approached the small, black-haired Slytherin on the bed, but before he sat down next to Harry, he turned to Draco once more. "By the way, I'm sure that this will work."

Harry woke to gentle fingers combing through his hair, and he gratefully leaned into the touch before his eyes snapped open, of course to no avail: he still couldn't see. "Lucius?"

"Yes, I'm back, Snow White," Lucius assured him. As the ex-Gryffindor began to cry softly, he carefully kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm sorry for shooting the Killing Curse at you. It would have killed me if you hadn't blocked it."

"I'm sorry," Harry said desperately. "I'm sorry for saying all those things, and for taking your wand and..."

"Hush." Lucius put his index finger on Harry's lips to silence him. "I have no reason to be angry. You did the absolutely right thing, and I know you only said what you did to protect me."

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated, littering kisses across Lucius' face. "I'm so sorry. He hurt you, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have made him angry. I got you into trouble."

"Shh, now calm down, Harry," Draco said sternly. "You protected a lot of innocent people, us included. No one was hurt, and no one blames you. You are not responsible for the Dark Lord's actions, okay?"

Harry took a deep breath, burying his head in Lucius' expensive black robes, ones that had survived the fight and the torture without so much as a matted spot or slightly frayed hems. "I'm sorry for annoying you. I know it's not my fault."

"Good, Harry." Draco captured one of his milky hands to squeeze it reassuringly. "It's okay, though. You never need to apologise for wanting someone else to say it. That's what we're here for."

"But Harry, please, never ask the Dark Lord to go out with you again," Lucius complained. "I'll get an inferiority complex if I have to compete with that maniac."

Harry laughed, kissing him timidly this time. "I promise, if you promise not to lie to me again."

"Deal," Lucius returned with a small smirk, then kissing Harry much more fiercely. "But would you mind giving me my wand back? I had to ask Severus to Apparate me, and I'd rather not repeat that experience."

"Yes." Harry smiled gently, kissing Lucius again. "I love you," he said against Lucius' lips.

"I do, too, but I would still like my wand," Lucius replied in slight confusion. "You know, the wood one."

"I have two," Harry said, confusing the two blonds even more.

"Two what, Harry?" Lucius asked, then mouthed to Draco: "Did he hit his head?"

"Two wands." Harry smiled. "Remember the wand I had when I came here? It's yours. I didn't know until now whom it belonged to. I thought it was from one of my spies, but instead it's yours. It's the same one I took from you today. You gave me your wand, Winter."

"I did?" Lucius returned. "You mean to tell me that my future self is running around without a wand right now?"

"Oh. Yeah. That, too, Lucius," the blind boy admitted, bowing his head. "I'll give you back your wand now."

Lucius stopped him as he made to get up from his bed. "Harry, no, stop, rewind. Now tell me what's so great about the idea that you have my two wands."

"It means that you still care about me in the future," Harry whispered. "It means that I won't come back to you sitting in Azkaban because you were a Death Eater. It means that you were on the Light side or at least helped me so that even if you are in custody now, I can get you out again because I have a proof of your... positive involvement in the war."

"Wait, you didn't know that?" Lucius asked, realisation dawning on his face. "I thought you would never have given me the tiniest chance if you didn't know I was on your side."

"That's not how love works for me." Harry smiled dryly. "If I had had a choice, I certainly wouldn't have chosen to fall in love with both Malfoys."

Lucius held Harry a bit tighter. "Of course I'll still care about you, my Harry," he said with a sigh. "And of course I'll be on your side. I have yet to decide if I want to become a spy for Dumbledore, like Severus, but I promise you, I will always protect you and do everything I can to help you. You will always be mine, and I will always be yours."

"I wasn't sure," Harry confessed.

"That's why you didn't feel safe, wasn't it?" Draco asked. "Why didn't you talk to us? We could have told you."

"It was not only that," Harry protested. "It was also that Voldemort is out there, and that he has sent me visions all the time, and I was never sure if he would attack or not."

"Is it better now that you know that I will love you in the future, and now that you showed the Dark Lord that it would be best to keep away from you and everyone you hold dear? Do you feel safe now? Safe enough for...?" Lucius asked gently and only a tad bit eagerly, which he hid well enough.

Harry cocked his head in thought before he nodded with a shy smile.

"Then we will plan something nice for you," Draco declared.

"You don't want to now?" Harry asked confused, and this time Draco kissed him while Lucius answered.

"You need to rest, Harry, and we don't want this to be a hurried release of sexual tension. You are far too special for that. I think we can wait a bit longer so to make it a memory you will always want to remember."

"Thank you." Harry sighed, snuggling into the two blonds.

"I guess you would like to cuddle." Draco smirked at the expression on Lucius' face, and Harry nodded happily. "Then we will get changed while you warm the bed for us."

Harry snuggled deeper into his pillow by way of reply, and by the time the two blonds returned, he seemed fast asleep, so entangled in the blankets that Draco feared that he would strangle himself in his sleep. Draco gently righted the blanket, allowing Harry to wrap around his pillow so he wouldn't try to hide in his blankets again.

As Lucius slipped into bed behind Harry, spooning around him, Draco offered, "Do you need another pain relief for the night?"

"I'll be fine." Lucius sighed, tucking Harry's head under his chin. "I thought Severus would have to take the brunt of the Dark Lord's wrath, though, with his older self standing right next to Harry. How come he doesn't know that Severus will change sides?"

"Harry's magic," Draco explained. "I don't know the details, but he used a very complicated memory charm which doesn't keep us from remembering the Severus from the future, but keeps us from doing anything about it. Any time someone wants to tell Voldemort about Severus' betrayal, they immediately forget it, and when Voldemort wanted to punish Severus, he forgot why."

"He can do that?" Lucius asked in awe.

Draco nodded. "He used the magic of Hogwarts in connection with that spell. All of Hogwarts' secrets stay inside of Hogwarts. I think it's part of one of the wards, and Harry only activated it, or maybe changed it a little bit to suit his own needs."

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Is he one of the heirs? I thought only the heirs can play with the wards."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think it has anything to do with blood, or the Dark Lord would have conquered Hogwarts a long time ago. It's all about the character: The founders must find you worthy to be their heir. Harry has the character traits of all four founders. He's as cunning as a Slytherin, brave like a Gryffindor, as loyal as a Hufflepuff and clever like a Ravenclaw."

"Like Dumbledore," Lucius suggested. "Dumbledore can only manipulate the wards, and know so much, because Hogwarts found him worthy."

"Yes, I guess, you could say that," Draco stated, slipping into bed on Harry's other side. "However, Harry has access to even more of the wards because he can speak Parseltongue. The Dark Lord would be a real threat if he wasn't a Slytherin through and through..."

"I'm glad Harry isn't a complete Slytherin," Lucius murmured. "He's perfect how he is now."

"Thanks," Harry murmured sleepily, though with an impish grin. "I'm enough of a Slytherin to listen in on your conversations, though."

Draco scowled. "I thought I told you to sleep." He tugged the pillow out of Harry's grip so he could nestle Harry more easily into his arms.

"You told me to warm the bed," Harry corrected. "You said nothing about sleeping."

"Well, I'm telling you now: sleep," Draco grumbled. He gave Harry's bottom a light slap before rubbing it soothingly. "You'll need it for what we have planned."

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked teasingly.

"A little bit." Lucius chuckled. "But Draco is right. Sleep, Snow White, so that we can kiss you awake."

* * *

**Review? You know you want to...**

**(Next chapter: Lemons! I'm still not sure how much I will cut out so as not to offend the site or the rating, but I'll put the link to the full version on my profile.)**


	38. A Memory to Remember

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. No, I'm not authorised to write this. No, I mean no offence to anyone. No, I make no money with this.**

**Author's Note: I don't like this chapter, but instead of whining about it I'll let you come to that conclusion yourself.**

**IMPORTANT: This chapter is more or less one long LEMON SCENE, so descriptive sex. It was therefore hard to edit, and I don't think I did a very good job at it. I tried to leave as much as possible in this chapter, and I added short explanations for what happened in the missing scenes to keep the confusion at a minimum. But I would really suggest that if you are not squeamish about it that you go and read this chapter at either foreverfandom or adultfanfiction (the link is on my profile). Thank you!**

**Thank you, jharad17, for betaing!**

* * *

**38. A MEMORY TO REMEMBER**

Harry felt himself carefully lowered to the soft grassy ground, his bare arms tingling as the blades of young grass brushed over his sensitive skin. It was not like on Valentine's Day, when the scent of roses and lilies had dominated Lucius' room, and instead it smelled only faintly of different flowers that disappeared between the fresh grass. Most of all it smelled like the rain that softly fell onto them and caressed the contours of each of their bodies.

They had coaxed Harry to abandon his breakfast and follow them to the Room of Requirements. The room now resembled a hidden clearing: a rather romantic little brook flowed through the tall deciduous trees that shielded them from most of the clear drops. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked for the sixth time.

"I'm absolutely sure." Harry sighed. "This is perfect."

"We'd hoped you would say that." Lucius smirked, leaning over Harry to kiss him. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded insecurely. "Yes."

"There's no need to be nervous," Draco told him reassuringly. "You can stop us if it gets too much, or if you feel uncomfortable. We'll go slow."

"Okay." Harry's nod this time was a bit more firm, and he made to take off his blindfold.

"Do you think this is a good idea, precious?" Lucius asked sceptically. "Last time, you panicked because you didn't have your blindfold."

"I have the rain," Harry stated confidently, loosening the soft bandage completely.

His green eyes fluttered open, drawing a gasp from the slightly taller blond. The sight of Harry's beautiful eyes always stole Lucius' breath away and left him quite speechless. He always thought Harry was perfect, but when he saw Harry's eyes, it was like the last piece of an utterly complicated jigsaw puzzle fell into place, just to make the picture come to life. He had once thought they might be dead and lifeless, but instead they held a fire and wisdom that somehow made Harry's blindness completely irrelevant. For one short moment, he even thought it would be too much for him, if those eyes could see and watch him with that knowing glimmer.

Draco had a similar reaction, even if for a different reason. He remembered the times when Harry's gaze had spit green fire at him, had pierced him with such unimaginable knowledge and scorn. He also remembered the few times those eyes had watched him with friendliness, with happiness and respect. He had always loved to watch Harry, his movements, his gracefulness and speed, his messy hair that seemingly had a mind of its own, his thin, long fingers as they petted his owl or wrapped around the Snitch, the proud tilt of his head, his nose that slightly scrunched up whenever he was met with a problem, but most of all his eyes. **Those** eyes. They had always seemed to look right into his soul, see past his masks into his heart, see his darkest secrets. They had never judged him, but always tried to understand. He always liked Harry's eyes because they showed all of Harry's emotions, revealed his fears and worries, gleamed with happiness or overflowed with tears. To see them again now, after such long times when they were hidden beneath a thick blindfold, was like twisting the knife deeper into a still bleeding wound, igniting his anger once again that someone had dared to hurt Harry. Igniting his sadness that there was now something like a veil shadowing those eyes and clouding all emotions, making them seem dim and distant.

"Are you aware that you are both staring at me?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "I know you think I'm beautiful and all that, but it's a bit unnerving. I'll be fine. Would you two please stop worrying now?"

"Are you getting impatient, Harry dear?" Draco teased, nipping his ear before he gently but firmly grasped Harry's slender hips, holding him still as he unbuckled the smaller boy's belt and opened his dark blue jeans.

Lucius slid his hand behind Harry's head, carding his fingers through the unruly, inky tresses, while his other hand wandered to Harry's chest and disappeared under Harry's shirt. As Lucius' nimble fingers found his hardening nipple and rolled it between his fingertips, Harry gasped and arched into his touch. The older blond used Harry's preoccupation to ease the shirt open, giving view to the pink nubs and the black-haired boy's lithe upper body. Harry mewled softly, pressing closer to Lucius, who moved his other hand - previously supporting Harry's head -- to Harry's back and gently held him up as he got rid of Harry's shirt, letting the soft, summer rain caress the pale skin of his soon-to-be lover.

"I'm going to take off your trousers now, featherweight," Draco informed him before carefully and slowly pushing the loose-fitting trousers down over Harry's slim hips.

Draco placed butterfly kisses on Harry's fine hipbones before nuzzling the soft dark hair that surrounded Harry's cock. Harry gave a small, suppressed mewl, throwing his head from side to side, and only Lucius' gentle hands kept him from hurting himself.

Blue eyes met silver ones, and Lucius charily pulled Harry into his lap, giving Draco room enough to rid himself of his own clothes. Then they traded places, and Lucius slipped out of his clothes, while Draco caressed the small body in his arm with his lips and his fingers. The former Gryffindor was helplessly yielding to the unfamiliar touch and the practised fingers.

"Concentrate on me, okay?" Draco ordered when Lucius coated his fingers in the lubricant they had laid out earlier. "It might be a bit uncomfortable and I can't even promise you that it won't hurt for a moment, but we will make it worth it, yes? Try to relax."

Harry tensed minutely, but nodded, and Draco rearranged them so that Harry's left leg lay over Draco's hip while they were chest to chest so that Draco could watch Harry's face for any signs of pain. The werewolf continued with his loving ministrations, paying more and more attention to Harry's swelling erection and his slightly opened lips.

Lucius watched them in silence, slowly rubbing his hands together to warm them, waiting for the right time.

"Can you just get it over with?" Harry asked finally, fisting his hands in Draco's blond hair, where they twitched nervously. "You're making me crazy with all of this waiting and staring."

"We don't have to do this, Harry," Lucius told him. "This shouldn't be an obligation to you."

"I want to do this," Harry hissed angrily. "Don't you dare assume you could force me, if I didn't want this."

"I didn't mean..."

"But I did. I meant it when I said that I want this, and I want this now. I don't want you stare at me. I meant that as well. And I hate it that you tell me to get ready, and then nothing happens. I'm nervous enough as it is, no, scratch that, I'm afraid, I'm close to panicking, and if you continue to be all considerate and leave me the choice to back out, I will. But I don't want to, do you understand that? I don't want to be afraid anymore, I want to just put it behind me and... no, I don't want to forget it, but I want to heal. And I can't do that if you are just as nervous as I am. You have to be strong and confident for me, too, because I can't, not yet. Please?"

"Of course," Lucius murmured, and inwardly he was relieved that Harry gave him permission to act more like his normal self - and that there would be no more postponing, because he was bloody horny.

He hadn't had sex for too long. Wanking had become increasingly more dissatisfying, and left him feeling rather pathetic, because, damnit, he had a boyfriend! Until recently, having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, had always been for the sole purpose of getting regular sex. And now... Well. It wasn't that he didn't find conversation with Harry incredibly stimulating, his mannerisms incredibly adorable or his beauty incredibly breathtaking. But in a way, it had certainly wounded his pride when Harry shied away from sexual contact. Sex was an art **he** was incredibly good at, and he wanted to share it with Harry.

He had known that Harry would be indescribably nervous, and so Draco and he had agreed to go as slowly and carefully as possible, but if he was completely honest with himself, that wasn't really how he liked sex. He wasn't used to going slow and gently and being all considerate. He was a demanding lover, and even though he loved Harry enough to do about anything for him, he much preferred to be himself.

**--- MISSING LEMON ---**_ Draco's time, though Harry panicks at first, and they have to try it a second time._

Warmth spread inside of Harry, seeming to shoot from his stomach to his fingertips and toes, and he knew that it had nothing to do with the sex and everything with magic and, most of all, with love. As he came back to reality, his breathing still heavy and his hands still shaking slightly from the overload of sensations, he became aware of Lucius' fingers carding through his hair and Draco carefully pulling out, after which he kissed the slightly red entrance, then wrapped his arms around Harry, lying down with him on the floor.

"You okay, featherweight?" Draco asked, still panting slightly, but already staring intently at his slender lover.

"Yes." Harry smiled triumphantly, stretching like a little kitten. "I'm more than okay. It was not like then at all... It was perfect. Thank you, Dray. Did you like it?"

"Of course I did, and I thank you, my favourite little saint." Draco kissed him again. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Harry shook his head vehemently. "I feel good."

"Well, I don't," Lucius complained. "First you tease me, and then you forget all about me. I feel neglected, if anyone cares."

"Of course we care," Harry exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "What can I do to make you feel better, Luc?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things," Lucius purred. "May I show you?"

"Of course," Harry returned, feeling much more confident than only a few moments before; the warm feeling still hadn't left his body.

"Come here," Lucius demanded, tugging on Harry's hand, until he had left the safety of Draco's embrace, and then Lucius pressed him to the ground. One hand enclosed Harry's frail wrists keeping them over Harry's head and the other rested on Harry's waist, effectively trapping him in place.

**--- MISSING LEMON --- **_Lucius' turn, but he's a bit forceful and demanding, and now he's afraid that he might have hurt Harry._

Lucius pulled out steadily before easing Harry's legs down again, planting his small feet firmly on the ground and kissing each of his slightly knobbly knees. As Harry sighed lowly and rolled onto his side, snuggling into Draco, the older blond's silver eyes softened imperceptibly. Draco concentrated briefly, and the room around them changed, Harry and he landing on a soft king-sized bed while Lucius had to content himself with the soft, carpet-covered floor.

The young man carefully got up, shyly putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, not sure if he had been too forceful and scared his small lover away. "I'm sorry, Harry. Have I hurt you?"

"I feel sore," Harry murmured drowsily.

Lucius lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Snow White. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I lost control."

"No, Luc." Harry chuckled, turning towards him. "It's a good kind of sore. I don't want you to be someone else. It was perfect, just like you are. I'm not made of glass; I won't break. Not anymore."

Harry reached out to him and Lucius captured his hands, kissing the thin wrists that still held traces of his slightly rough treatment earlier. "I didn't remind you of them?"

"No, Luc," Harry repeated patiently. "You were yourself. I didn't expect anything less of you. They hurt me - you only challenged me. I'm fine."

"Good." Lucius smirked. "You are mine now."

"And mine." Draco glared at him, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'm yours," Harry returned. "Don't start arguing now, please? You were both great and I love you both."

"Love you, too," they chorused.

Harry smiled peacefully, pulling them closer together. Draco summoned a wet cloth to him and began to gently clean Harry off. He carefully got rid of all residues of their love making, sliding the soft wash cloth over Harry's flat stomach, dipping it in the belly button to make sure to catch the last traces of sperm, and then moving to the slender thighs and small apple bottom. Meanwhile, Lucius had taken a little pot of unguent out of his robe pocket and, when Draco had almost finished, scooped some of it up on his finger and began to lovingly work it into Harry's tender skin, smoothing over the ass cheeks and circling the small, puckered entrance before dipping just the tip of his finger past the guardian muscle.

"I'm kind of tired," Harry mumbled, sighing as their hands lingered on him even after they had both completed their self-assigned tasks.

"Then take a nap," Draco told him lovingly. "I guess we have another hour before Severus sends out search parties."

"You didn't tell him where we were?" Harry asked accusingly.

Draco shrugged. "I don't think Severus wants to be informed about our sex life, Harry."

"But he **will** worry if he doesn't know where we disappeared to," Harry argued. When he sat up, he accidentally knocked his forehead against Lucius' chin.

"Ow, no need to hit me," the blond complained and demanded a kiss in compensation, which he was granted without much reluctance.

"I'm going to find Severus," Harry stated, getting up with a bit more caution this time.

"Isn't he just romantic?" Draco taunted. "We just had sex, and all he thinks about is another man."

Harry glared at him. "You're impossible, Dray." He tried to find his clothes before he got impatient and resolved to summon them with his wand - now, the only problem was finding his wand. "Where is my wand?"

"Here." Draco took it from his the nightstand, handing it to Harry, and since Harry was conveniently close already, pulled him into his lap. "Do you have to worry about Severus right now, featherweight? As if I would let you go; you look too damn sexy!"

Harry blushed, but allowed Draco to pull him back into bed, despite his weak protests. "I don't want him to worry."

"I left him a note," Draco informed him calmly.

"And half of Slytherin saw us leave together," Lucius added as they effectively overpowered Harry with their larger frames, making him lie down between them. "Face it, you are stuck with us, and there's no way to escape."

"Do you think I want to escape, Mister Malfoy?" Harry purred teasingly, suddenly not feeling quite as tired anymore and instead rather adventuresome. "Oh, I think you misjudge me gravely."

**--- MISSING SCENE ---** _Lucius enjoys to hear Harry begging, and Harry enjoys his attention too much that he doesn't really listen to what he's begging for. When Harry notices that maybe he is expecting too much from himself, he's too stubborn to give up._

"Come for us," Lucius ordered, before his own eyes fluttered shut as he spurted his semen down Harry's throat. Harry had difficulty swallowing, especially when his own body chose to heed Lucius' command, despite his doubts and his exhaustion.

Harry choked, and even though Lucius pulled out immediately, violent coughs wracked his body as he gasped for air.

"Harry!" Draco shouted. Throwing his head back, he buried himself deep within the slender body and came, watching the other two wizards through lidded eyes.

Lucius chuckled, patting Harry's hair and wiping a bit of cum from his chin. "That's my good boy. We'll need to work on that, but you did fine. Good boy."

"Don't treat me like your dog," Harry growled when he had regained his breath, feeling anger rise in him at Lucius' words. "I didn't like that, Lucius, and you didn't notice. The way you pushed down my throat made me feel like a cheap whore, and I really don't need your condescending tone right now."

"Harry..." Lucius whispered, touching the black-haired boy's cheek tentatively.

"Don't." Harry pulled back, wincing as Draco's spent cock slid out of his hot channel. "I can't do this right now. I need some time for myself to calm down. Thank you, Dray." He softly kissed the other boy, briefly putting his head on his shoulder. "Tell Lucius what he did wrong, will you?"

"Of course," Draco promised, once again handing Harry his wand and watching silently as he got dressed and left the room.

* * *

**To those of you who read only this here. Could you tell me if the explanations are good enough or if I left something important out that you are now confused about? Don't be afraid to ask! Thank you!**


	39. Being Human

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter universe.**

**Author's Note: I made the most interesting discovery. I was reading the third Harry Potter book in Italian, and I came across a part I had never read before! Can you believe that? I only ever read that book in German, and in the German translation that part is missing! There's a paragraph where Remus explains why he never told anyone about Sirius being an Animagus, and it's just not there in the German book.**

**Oh, well, on with my own story. **

**Thank you, jharad17, for betaing...**

* * *

**39. BEING HUMAN **

"I thought he liked it," Lucius pressed out. "Why didn't I notice? Did you?"

"Yes." Draco nodded, turning to face his father. "That's why I slowed down."

"But..."

"You can't expect Harry to shout out that he doesn't feel comfortable with something, Lucius." Draco shook his head. "It's always subtle warning signs with Harry. The way he tilts his head so that he can hear better. It means that he doesn't feel safe. The way his muscles tense in preparation to fight or flee. The way he took your hand - he wanted to remind himself that it was you and not one of them."

Lucius lowered his head, his hands tightening into fists. "Salazar, I should have known."

"I've had years to study Harry," Draco tried to console him. "You have barely known him half a year. He knows that as well."

"I wouldn't blame him if he hated me now," Lucius muttered.

"I wouldn't, either, but Harry doesn't blame you. Trust me, he would have at least thrown you against a wall if it was so." Draco chuckled. "I guess it was just too much for him, and he didn't want this day to end in a fight, so he went before it could come to it. He was angry and hurt that you didn't notice, but he knows that he was expecting a lot of you."

"I could have caused him to have a flashback," Lucius groaned. "I could have seriously hurt him."

"Again, Harry wouldn't let us do anything he doesn't want to," Draco corrected. "He was uncomfortable, but I don't think he was afraid. I would have stopped you otherwise."

"Why didn't **he** stop me?" the older blond asked. "I thought he knew I would understand."

"I think he wanted to do this for you." Draco shrugged. "For both of us, to compensate us for the long wait or something like that. I know that's not what we intended, but Harry has his own way of seeing things, and I think it's already a huge step for him, if he realised that sex can be enjoyable. But you have to understand that this is just one good memory against a flood of bad ones - and I don't mean just memories with a lousy lover."

"I know that," Lucius snapped. "I'm no imbecile, though I certainly acted like one. But I still don't understand why Harry didn't just tell me before I did this to him."

"I think he planned to tell you later that he didn't enjoy it as much as you thought, but when you called him 'good boy' and patted his head like a dog, he lost his temper." Draco glared at him. "Really, what were you thinking, to treat him like your stupid pet?"

"I thought he liked it, okay?" Lucius sneered defensively. "He seemed to like me being forceful, and how I held his hands and ordered him to beg."

"He liked that you took control. And he liked that you provided him with a sense of security and being cared for by holding him. He likes that we are possessive of him," Draco observed. "But he doesn't want to be reduced to an object, or a sex slave, Lucius. I thought I could assume that much understanding from you."

"Fine, I made a mistake. I acted stupidly," Lucius snapped. "Pardon me, if I don't know Harry as well as you. I'm not used to this; I forgot what happened to him. I won't repeat that mistake."

"Good, because Harry will forgive you, but I won't," Draco declared.

"I think we should go and find him," Lucius returned, fishing for his silk boxer-shorts.

"And I think, I need to coach you about Harry," Draco retorted. "Sit back down, Lucius."

"I have a feeling you enjoy this way too much," Lucius grumbled, but dutifully sank back onto the bed. "Go ahead, tell me."

* * *

While the two blonds talked and told each other what to do (because Lucius really didn't see why he should be the only one lectured), Harry found himself in the Slytherin common room sitting next to Rabastan, who had been working on his Transfiguration homework, but had readily put it aside when Harry asked him if he had time.

They had already clarified that Harry was fine and that he didn't want to talk about any problems. They had also agreed that McGonagall had a habit of giving too much homework, and were now sitting in companionable silence.

"Rudolphus showed me some of those moves," Rabastan said conversationally. "I also started reading that book you gave him and Lupin. It's really interesting."

Harry nodded, stroking over Nightmare's blue scales as she lay next to him on the sofa. "You showed me most of that stuff. You and Remus. He's really good at it, too."

"Yes, they met for training, even though it's not really necessary anymore since Snape cancelled that project. And then Rudolphus and I tried out some things," Rabastan told him. "I hope we can continue during the holidays, but who knows with Bellatrix and all that."

"You have to protect your brother, okay?" Harry told him urgently. "You have to always be there for him. Never draw back from him in order to avoid Bellatrix."

"Don't worry, Harry." The brunette smiled. "We'll always be brothers, and I won't let that bitch hurt him or keep us apart."

"Good, just wanted to make sure," Harry returned with a cute yawn, leaning against the taller boy. "What time is it?"

"Time for lunch," Rabastan answered, shaking Harry softly. "Get up; I'm hungry, and if you aren't, it's too bad for you because I will make you eat anyway."

"I see how high you value my opinion," Harry mocked, but he stood, holding out his hand to the younger Lestrange. "But fortunately for you, I'm half starved."

Rabastan laughed and stood, easily towering over the small boy. He briefly looked around the common room, trying to find his brother, but when he did, it was to see him locked in a heated embrace with his boyfriend. He hastily turned away and followed Harry to the Great Hall, which was already filled with hungry students and tons of food.

Roughly pushing past Rabastan and Harry, Narcissa sneered. "If it isn't Malfoy's little whore. How much are they paying for your services?"

Rabastan took a protective step forward, shielding Harry's body with his own, but before he could say anything to the witch, Harry just put a gentle hand on his arm. "Really, Narcissa, maybe I'm expecting a bit much, but is that the smartest thing you could come up with?" Harry shook his head ruefully, though the blonde woman's words had hit a sensitive cord inside of him, making him tense and jumpy.

"You little pervert," Narcissa hissed. "You disgusting freak. How dare you steal Lucius from me? Adulterer! And then you sleep with his son as well; it's repulsive. The only reason they want you is because I'm too good to just spread my legs for them. But I will have Lucius, and you will be forgotten."

"Oh?" Harry arched an eyebrow sceptically. "So sorry, I must have taken you for your sister. I guess it's only coincidence that more than half of Hogwarts population has personal knowledge of your body? I thought so..."

"How dare you..."

"No, how dare **you**, Narcissa?" Lucius stepped behind Harry, barely sparing Rabastan a glance as he took his place, glaring at the slender witch. "I thought I made myself quite clear, that you were to stay away from Harry."

"But, Lucy, you can't really mean that," Narcissa whined. "He isn't even attractive. You can have me..."

"But I don't want you," Lucius snapped. "I want Harry."

"And you can have me," Harry murmured, leaning back into him. "I'm yours."

"Am I forgiven for earlier?" Lucius asked carefully, ignoring Narcissa for now. "I'm really sorry I was so inconsiderate."

The people around them gasped, never having heard an apology coming from **the** Lucius Malfoy, least of all one that sounded so sincere.

"I was being stupid," Harry apologised with a shrug. "It wasn't your fault. I should have just told you."

"I should have noticed, Snow White," Lucius argued. "Now stop blaming yourself. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

Harry grinned mischievously at him, and Lucius mildly regretted the rash decision to abundantly admit his guilt. "Then I decide that you have to eat with me and my parents at the Gryffindor table. And you have to be nice to them - I don't want to hear one unfriendly word."

Lucius groaned, but nodded in resignation, wrapping his hand around Harry's and following him to the table of the lions, thoroughly ignoring Narcissa, who was still insulting Harry, wheedling Lucius and complimenting herself.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked anxiously. "Is he mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you, Harry? Severus, the elder one, stopped him when we were about to enter the Great Hall. I think he wanted to make sure that you are okay," Lucius reassured him. He pulled out a chair for Harry to sit on while glaring at Peter, who scampered away with a squeak.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Hey, Harry," Sirius greeted them, already pouring Harry some pumpkin juice.

"Meeting my parents, of course." Harry grinned, squeezing Lucius' hand under the table. "Mum, Dad, may I introduce you to Lucius Malfoy, my boyfriend?"

"Where's the other one?" James grumbled, displeased. "I like the other one at least marginally better."

"Dad, be nice," Harry chastised. "His name is Draco, and he will come soon. And Lucius will eat here."

"But, Harry," James whined. "He's... he's annoying."

"Lucius hasn't done anything," Harry protested. "Please, stop acting like a child. I love them. Can't you at least be civil for one meal? For me?"

"Fine." James sighed. "So what did you do today?"

Harry spluttered on his sip of juice, coughing and blushing, and Lucius rubbed his back with a small smirk. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to know, Potter."

It was James' turn to splutter, as his gaze jumped from Lucius to Harry and back to Lucius. "What?!"

"I said, I'm sure you don't want to know," Lucius repeated happily. "Take deep breaths, Harry dear. It wouldn't do for you to suffocate."

"You... what... they... Lily, say something!" the elder Potter exclaimed, turning to his red-headed girlfriend.

But she seemed to find the whole situation vaguely amusing. "Were you safe?" Lily asked with a stern glance at Lucius and Harry, who once again started coughing.

"We used those rubber things, if that's the question," Lucius answered nonchalantly, completely unfazed and composed, "and Contraception Charms."

"Oh, that's good then." Lily nodded approvingly, turning back to her rice pudding.

James gaped at her. "Good? Good!? They just had sex, and all you think about it is good they were protected? Who knows what else they did? Harry isn't even supposed to **have** sex, much less with two Malfoys."

Lily scowled. "That's why we talked with him, James, so that he would be prepared. They used contraception. What else would you have liked them to do? Ask for your approval in writing? Would you have wanted to supervise?"

"But... **We** don't have sex!" James exclaimed finally, and Sirius sniggered. "Everyone has sex except for us. Even our own son, who will only come into existence **if** we have sex, has sex! That's not fair! I would think that you would extend your rule of no-sex-before-we-are-married-and-had-at-least-three-kids to your own son as well."

"Don't be ridiculous, James," Lily reprimanded with a faint blush. "I'm not going to explain to you **again** why we are not having sex, least of all in the Great Hall, with half of the school listening in on us..." At which point she turned to glare at the students nearby, almost snarling, "Don't you have something better to do?!"

Most of the on-lookers had the grace to lower their gazes for at least ten seconds.

"I understand that you aren't ready, but then, Harry isn't either," James declared, not allowing himself to be silenced by Lily's glare.

"It has nothing to do with me, Potter," the redhead returned icily. "I just don't think **you** are mature enough, and this little scene you are causing here only puts me in the right. I'm not having sex with someone who has the mental capacity of a child."

"What? I'm not a child! I have a son!"

"In the future, James," Lily sighed. "And you have yet to act like a father."

"Mum, don't be so hard on him," Harry whispered, still blushing bright red and trying to let their conversation go in one ear and out the other. "I think he's doing a good job, most of the time. Not that I would know much about it."

"Oh, honey, of course he is." Lily reached over the table for his hand. "And I'm sure he'll be a great father some time, but right now he's acting like a spoilt, little brat who suddenly has to share his toys..." She took a moment to think over her words before her cheeks tinted crimson. "I... That wasn't supposed to sound like it did. I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to illustrate James' attitude with an example, which wasn't this good in this particular case, but I..." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry made a conscious effort to loosen the cramp-like hold he had on Lucius' arm, even managing a barely-there but honest smile. "But I love Dray and Luc, and I don't regret it."

"But..."

"But nothing, James," Lily interrupted, having regained her composure. "Be glad that it happened with someone you know."

James glared at Lucius, as if daring him to pull out his wand and kill them all just to prove him right. "That's what's worrying me," he grumbled.

"It could be worse," Sirius offered, furrowing his brow as his best friend looked expectantly at him. "Or maybe not. Two Malfoys beat even Snape."

Draco approached from behind, dropping a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Why, I'm flattered, Black," he said, sitting on Harry's other side, then addressing his father. "Do I want to know why you are sitting here?"

"Atonement," Lucius said curtly. "And your mother was being a bitch, like usual."

"Lucius!" Harry exclaimed. "You promised not to use such crude language."

Lucius sneered. "I thought that only referred to Gryffindors. I wasn't aware that I couldn't insult my **darling** wife."

"Well, maybe if you were nicer to her, she wouldn't be so... unfriendly," Harry suggested.

Draco snorted. "He was nice to her, Harry, he was the perfect gentleman, and it still didn't stop her from cheating on him and throwing herself at every male unfortunate enough to make her acquaintance."

"And I sure hope you would be at least a bit upset if I paid her the attention she wants," Lucius added, looking winningly at Harry, who sighed and put his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Luc. I would be terribly upset, but I want you to treat her well, even though she probably doesn't deserve it."

"I will, Harry." Lucius sighed. "But I will only start when you are back in your time and leave me utterly alone for close to twenty years. I will have enough time to treat her like a bloody princess, then."

"I'm sorry, Luc," Harry murmured again, wrapping his thin arms around the silver-eyed man's neck and pulling himself into Lucius' lap. "I don't want to leave you either. What if you hate me when we come back?"

"Harry, I thought we had this discussion already." Lucius sighed, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I will still love you. I will always love you. It's your decision if you still want me once I'm old and shaky," he said, trying for a joke, but his chest constricted painfully at the thought that Harry wouldn't want him anymore.

"You are neither old nor shaky," Harry chastised. "My love for you won't disappear within a few seconds, and it certainly isn't based on such trivial things as looks. Though, to reassure you, you were still absolutely stunning and sexy the last time I saw you - and no, Luc, I didn't think so then. You have a long time to forget me and find someone else to love."

"But I won't, I'll--"

"Oh, honestly, do you know how depressing you are?" Sirius exclaimed, and Draco nodded in agreement. "We get it: you love each other and will do so to the end of time. You can only say it so often before it gets boring, in this case, that's once."

Remus gave Sirius a stern look for being so insensitive, but said, "How long till you have to go back, anyway?"

"Saturday, in two weeks," Draco offered. "Could you pass me the salt, James?"

"What did Severus want?" Harry asked as the blond was spicing his boiled potatoes.

"To lecture me, of course." Draco rolled his eyes. "I think the gist of it was that I don't deserve you, and that you are not ready yet, and that I'm an egotistical prat for putting pressure on you. Lucius as well, by the way."

"Oh," Harry murmured.

"He's merely worried about you." Draco shrugged, squeezing Harry's hand. "He's making sure that we treat you right. I don't want to imagine what he'd do to someone he doesn't like."

Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "He can be kind of scary. How did you appease him so quickly?"

"I guess he had one of his great ideas. He just stopped in the middle of a sentence, his eyes glazing over, and then he stalked away, muttering under his breath." Draco smirked. "I think we won't see him for a while. Any idea how we could use that time?"

"Dray!" Harry exclaimed in embarrassment before burying his face in Lucius' neck.

"What? That's a valid question," Draco protested innocently. "It's not my fault if you read more into it."

"Draco, enough of this," Lucius admonished. "Harry needs to eat, and if you all keep on embarrassing him that won't happen. I suggest everyone stops making stupid innuendoes about sex because, firstly, it's tactless, and secondly, I very much doubt you can come up with anything witty."

"Lucius..."

"What, Harry? I defended you," Lucius interrupted him, "and I didn't insult them... not directly at least."

Harry smiled at him. "I know, that's why I was going to thank you."

"Oh," Lucius mumbled, rubbing Harry's back in apology. "I guess we should eat then."

"That's the best idea you had today," Harry teased, taking one more deep breath of Lucius' scent before turning around to eat.

"What have you planned for the time before you return to the future?" James asked and bit back on the unwelcome remark that threatened to escape his lips. "I hope you will have some time for us, as well."

Harry nodded. "Of course. I want to spend as much time as possible with all of you. I want to have some more memories before I have to go back," he stated softly.

"That's good to hear." Sirius laughed. "We'll make a proper Marauder out of you yet. Won't we, Prongsie, Moony? And where's Peter disappeared to, anyway? He's never here when something world-altering takes place."

"Oh, I believe I saw him run past me and Uncle Severus," Draco replied lightly. "Awfully fidgety, that little rat. He was in such a hurry that he stumbled and fell down the stairs. He might be in the infirmary to get fixed up, though the fall didn't look too life-threatening. I wouldn't worry about him."

"Oh." Sirius blinked, exchanging a look with his fellow Marauders before shrugging. "I guess we can visit him later, but first we'll have to pass our infinite knowledge onto Harry. Are you ready, pup?"

Harry uncertainly cocked his head, not wanting Lucius or Draco to feel abandoned.

"Don't worry about us, featherweight," Draco murmured, leaning over to brush a strand of hair out of Harry's face. "You gave us more than enough today. I don't want you to miss the chance to be with your parents, and I think, if Lucius has atoned enough, we will finish eating at the Slytherin table. We'll see you at dinner, and maybe afterwards we can make a few more memories. Only if you are up to it, of course."

"I'd like that," Harry mumbled. "If it's okay for you too, Luc?"

"More than that, my little mystery," Lucius assured him, gently tracing a line in his hand. "There's much I would like to show you."

A tender kiss was pressed to a spot behind Harry's ear that seemed to be directly linked to his heart and another less innocent part of his body, and, judging by Lucius' smug, little chuckle, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do that again," Harry pleaded, forgetting where he was, and that James was looking on with a horrified expression.

"You like this, don't you?" Lucius whispered, kissing the same spot again before giving it a gentle lick. "I know that you didn't enjoy what we did as much as we wanted you to, but I think that, given time and opportunity, Draco and I will find many more things you like, to sweeten your discomforts, until you will remember only our touch."

"Promises, promises," Harry taunted, pecking the blond's cheek before furrowing his brow. "How come you don't have a beard? I've never felt so much as stubble." He reached out to stroke over Draco's cheek. "You're smooth as well."

Draco chuckled, capturing Harry's hand and pressing tiny butterfly-kisses to his knuckles. "What do you think? We're wizards; we use a charm, one which I would be only too glad to teach you, but I doubt you'll ever have use for it, babyface."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "I'm still young; there's nothing that says I won't get a beard soon."

Draco snorted. "Without the help of one of Severus' potions? I very much doubt that."

"Not fair." Harry pouted. "You'll see, I'll get myself a beard like Albus. Won't I, Dad?"

"Of course, kiddo," James replied readily. "I didn't start shaving until my Seventh Year either."

"Ah, have you forgotten, Jamie?" Sirius heartily thumped his back. "When we were wee little Second Years and had that not-quite-so-nice encounter with that slimy stuff one of the older boys left in the bathroom? We had to shave for at least a week."

"Right!" James laughed as well. "We could always get you some of that stuff, if you'd like, Harry."

"We'll leave you to it, then," Lucius declared, swiftly getting up from the table.

"Though I'd really appreciate it if you were still beardless tonight," Draco added before both Slytherins left for their own table.

"Personally, I don't understand all this fuss about beards," Lily stated, inspecting the basket of fruit which appeared on the table. "You are all shaving anyway, so you might as well have no beard. I wouldn't worry about it too much, Harry. You look good."

"He takes after his mother in that aspect," James gushed.

Lily rolled her eyes, though her cheeks seemed suspiciously pink. "**Anyway**, I wanted to do some background reading on Hinkypunks tonight, but I guess I could do that tomorrow so we can spend some time together." Lily looked doubtful, though, and Harry knew from years of being friends with Hermione that she really wasn't so keen on changing her plans and getting behind in her studies.

He smiled at her. "That's okay. I won't keep you from your work. But maybe I can come by later so we can talk?"

"Of course; that would be perfect. James, I trust you to look out for our son. And if you give him any more trouble about Lucius or Draco, I'll say 'no' at least three times before I agree to marry you." She grabbed an apple and stood up swiftly, not waiting for a response.

"You've already said 'no' at least six times!" James called after her. "Merlin, can women be any more confusing? You know, in some respects, being gay has its advantages - you only have to understand your own gender. I can certainly see the appeal."

Sirius winked. "Oh, you know you would miss the boobs."

Remus glowered at his boyfriend, a low growl escaping him. "I can give you some boobs if you miss them so much."

"Er, thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I was referring to James, in any case." Sirius was quick to appease him, aligning his slender body with that of the werewolf, and whispered in his ear: "I love your body, and, if I was to hazard a guess, I would say your body loves me, too."

Remus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to ignore the enticing smell that surrounded Sirius and wafted off him in thick waves. He wondered if Draco had the same problems with Harry. Then again, Harry wasn't such a tease.

"Sirius..." He was horrified to find his voice nothing more than a breathless whisper.

"Where were we?" Sirius clapped his hands, sitting up straighter and putting some distance between him and his lover, who groaned pitifully at the loss. "Ah, yes. Harry, you wanted to learn the Marauder Way. Well, come along, young man, and we'll let you in on some of our secrets."

"Too right!" James exclaimed. He grabbed Harry by the hand, hesitated for a second, then grabbed an apple for Harry, pushing it into his other hand. "You have to eat more. And we'll stop by the kitchens later."

Harry didn't stop the grateful smile from forming on his lips, and he was quite happy to let himself be dragged through secret passageways, past memorable pranking sites; until the group finally reached the Marauders' unofficial headquarters and storage room, which was situated behind the mirror on the fourth floor, in the caved in secret passageway also shown on the map.

The room held boxes full of joke articles, shelves loaded with books about pranking spells, and a chest with potions ingredients next to a cauldron. One corner was stacked with failed experiments, while in another was a basket with food and bottles of butterbeer, a pile of parchment and ink and even a little lounge with cushions and blankets.

This last was where James led Harry, and as Harry settled back against some pillows, with James beside him, the elder Potter whispered solemnly, "This is the heart of our pranking imperium. The site for historic plotting, grand conspiracies and plans to take over the school. Now we introduce the next generation to the secrets of being a member of the honourable, formidable and up-to-no-good Marauders." He pretended to brush a tear from his eye, then pressed his hand to his chest. "I'm so proud."

"As one of the founding members of the Marauders and your godfather," Sirius took over, regally handing James an imaginary handkerchief, "it is my duty and privilege to take you, young Harry, by the hand and lead you on the right way to mischief. Make yourself comfortable, and listen closely as we impart our knowledge unto you. Would you do the honours, Mr. Moony?"

"Certainly, Mr. Padfoot." Remus inclined his head. "Now, the fateful first meeting took place, as you may already guess, on the Hogwarts Express. There, Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs found great amusement in waking me from my slumber with a gush of very cold water, before offering me a pumpkin pastry and, as dessert, their friendship..."

Harry listened to their stories, tuning out everything that concerned the fourth Marauder, while James' fingers absently combed through his hair, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**So, I hope that clarified some things, and if not, there's always the next chapter. Or you could just ask me...**


	40. Little Mistakes

**Diclaimer: Not mine!**

**Author's Note: No more or less witty comments from me today. Just read and enjoy!**

**Beta: jharad17, thank you!**

* * *

**40. LITTLE MISTAKES**

"Harry, wake up, kiddo." James nudged him gently, and as Harry sat up he stretched his legs with a small groan. "We wanted to pay a visit to Peter. Do you want to come with us?"

"I think I want to spend some time with Mum, if that's okay," Harry murmured, still a bit drowsy from his nap. "I don't really like Peter."

"Fair enough," James answered with only a little hesitation. "I can't stand Snape - neither the young nor the old version. I'm glad you've spent some time with us."

"Yeah, it has been great." Harry grinned at him. "It would almost be worth going back to Hogwarts to have a little Marauder revival."

"That's my son!" the Gryffindor declared, puffing himself up.

"I don't think that you deserve all the credit," Sirius stated smugly. "It's clearly my good influence on him."

"Dream on," James laughed mockingly before jumping on Sirius' back, rubbing his knuckles over the other boy's head.

Sirius started to spin around, James still hanging from his neck, and Harry had to duck out of the corridor to avoid being hit. The young Slytherin grabbed Remus hand, walking ahead of the two still fighting Gryffindors.

"We didn't bore you too much, did we?" Remus asked softly. "It's just that pranking is what keeps us together and..."

"I liked those stories," Harry reassured him. "I could almost picture some of those pranks, and while I don't always agree with your idea of fun, it's good to know that you're so happy."

Remus smiled a bit self-consciously, ignoring the loud shout from behind them that was almost immediately followed by an equally loud thump. "James is the happiest person I have ever met, and Sirius... is just contagious. No matter what mood he is in, he passes it on to everyone else." He blushed. "Well, at least that's how I feel."

"I know what you mean." Harry smiled. "There were several times when I just wanted to be angry with him because he had done something completely stupid, but in the end he made me feel bad because **he** was feeling bad."

"Yes, he's good at that." Remus sighed. "But I don't think he does it on purpose. I know he would never want to see you sad."

"I know. It would be hard to miss," the blind boy stated, still peacefully walking next to the werewolf. "Subtlety isn't really Siri's strong point, is it?"

Amber eyes crinkled as Remus chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Imp," the Potions Master's unmistakable voice called, and Harry turned in that direction. "Come, we are going to have a serious conversation. And no, this is not negotiable."

"Dray said you were working on a potion," Harry replied, but otherwise offered no protest.

"I don't have the necessary ingredients," Severus returned evenly, furtively running his eyes over Harry's slim form. "It was more a theory than anything, and I need to verify some things before I can actually attempt that potion." He paused and gazed down the corridor. "Potter, Black, ten points from Gryffindor. Stop fooling around!"

"Sev!"

"You are correct. Ten points is not adequate. We'll make it twenty." Severus smirked triumphantly. "Now, say your good-byes, Harry."

"If you continue ordering me around, I will tell Albus that you are feeling lonely and could use some company," Harry informed him sweetly, then turned to the three Marauders. "I'll see you at dinner?"

James nodded. "Yeah, sure, Harry. But don't forget Lily. She'll be really disappointed if she doesn't get to spend time with you."

"I'll find her later," Harry promised, linking his arm with Severus', ignoring the man's disgruntled response, "after my talk with Sev."

They walked in silence to Severus' rooms, and once there, the older man took his time in making sure that Harry was comfortable. He transfigured one of his armchairs into a wide rocking chair, summoned a blanket from his bedroom and then sat down with a wrapped-up Harry in his arms, rocking them both gently.

"Draco mentioned that their plan to seduce you didn't end on as sweet a note as they had planned," Severus said casually, stroking his long-fingered hands up and down Harry's arms.

"No," Harry whispered with a sigh. "I guess we all became a little wanton."

"What happened, Harry?"

"Just... I was so proud of myself, and I wanted Lucius to be himself, I really did, but then... it didn't seem like Lucius anymore..." Harry muttered.

"What did he do, imp?" Severus' voice was controlled and even, but his eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

Harry blushed brightly as he remembered, and hesitantly began to talk, telling his guardian everything without revealing too many embarrassing details.

Severus listened attentively, carding his fingers through Harry's soft black hair and filling in the blanks when Harry left something out or when his voice became to soft to understand.

"...I guess he liked talking like that, like I belonged to him. He said that he liked to hear me beg."

"Harry, I've known Lucius for quite some time, and he's not a selfish lover." The Potions Master pressed a fleeting kiss to Harry's temple. "He may like it a little kinky, but you will not offend him if you tell him to be gentle and patient with you."

"I thought I would like it more," Harry stated, a little morosely. "I thought sex with them would be so great that I would become addicted, but it was... it was **okay**, but I could do without."

Severus actually chuckled at that. "Oh, Harry, what did you expect? You can't just get rid of all your emotional baggage with one good fuck. I know Lucius and Draco have more than enough experience, but they don't know what **you** like, and I doubt you know either."

"I know, but by the way everyone talks about it, I just thought it would be better." Harry cocked his head slightly. "Sev, do you like sex?"

The Potions Master didn't even bat an eyelash at the question. "With Rudolphus I do, though, as I'm no longer a hormone-driven teenager, our relationship doesn't depend on regular sex."

"See, **everyone** likes it," Harry pointed out. "And I don't even understand it... Can't people just play Quidditch or something?"

"While that might be an acceptable solution for someone like Mr. Wood or Mr. Krum, I don't think it will work for you, Harry," Severus replied dryly. "And, if I remember correctly, you did say you enjoyed them touching you - intimately, as well. I don't think the problem is that you don't like it enough, imp."

"No, no, I guess it's not." Harry sighed, wishing with all his heart that that was the actual problem. "I'm still afraid."

Severus nodded his cheek against Harry's head, while giving the chair a slight push to set it into a rocking motion again. For a short while, Harry concentrated on the little squeaks of the chair and Severus' deep breathing, before he turned his thoughts to their previous conversation once more.

How he wished he could say he simply didn't like sex. If only he could claim that it didn't feel good, that he didn't enjoy it, the situation would be so much easier to deal with. Maybe it wasn't normal not to like sex, but Harry had long since given up trying to fit in with what was normal for everyone else. He would always be a freak, but he would not be a scared freak.

The truth of the matter was, he didn't want to believe he was still so affected by his past. Damnit, he had worked so hard! He had done anything that promised even the slightest chance of success for healing, and then, finally, he had allowed Draco and Lucius to take him without panicking completely. That had to count for something! Didn't that success mean that he was healed now?

He had been so confident, so sure he was healed, but what Lucius had done had merely proved to him that wasn't the case, and showed him how far he still had to go. That was the real reason for his temper tantrum, Harry realised: he didn't want to be reminded of his fragile state of mind.

Once again, anger bubbled up in his chest, like a one of Severus' vile potions. He took a deep breath, rapidly clenching and unclenching his fists around Severus' hand and the arm of the rocking chair.

"It is okay to be afraid, little one," Severus' voice penetrated his mind, as calm and steady as always. "And if it is okay for people to be afraid of such mundane things as the moon, spiders and their Potions Master, it is certainly okay for you to be afraid of reliving your past."

"I wouldn't count said Potions Master as a 'mundane thing'," Harry chastised with a weak smile. He sighed deeply. "I'm so angry, Sev. I don't want to start all over again. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want anything anymore."

"Harry, don't talk like that, please. You did great until Lucius pushed you too far. Why don't you concentrate on your successes today, hm? We'll talk about your little panic attack, too, after you've had a chance to talk with Draco and Lucius, okay? Just remember I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Sev," Harry mumbled, twisting around to brush a kiss over the older man's cheek. "Love you."

"Yes, yes, we had that already. Now go annoy someone else," Severus ordered, making Harry get off his lap. "I think Miss Evans is waiting for you. And next time, I expect to come to me **before** you take the next step in either your healing progress or your relationship."

"What is the next step?" Harry asked curiously as he walked towards the door.

Severus' hand gently rested on his lower back to guide him. "With you one never knows," the tall wizard admitted, and with that, he pushed Harry out of his rooms.

The door closed behind Harry before he could answer, but as this was Severus' preferred way of seeing him off, it wasn't much of a surprise. A simple time spell told Harry that he still had a little while before dinner, so he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Lily there.

The common room was warm despite the lack of fire in the fireplace, and it hummed with activity, loud with laughter and talking, as expected this time of the day.

"Harry!" His mother greeted him cheerfully, giving him a direction. He slowly walked towards her, before gratefully sinking down on the sofa beside her. "I almost thought I'd missed you, what with not having set a time or a place to meet. And then I saw James on the way here, and he told me that you were with Professor Snape."

"Yeah, we had a little talk." Harry shrugged. "He wanted to make sure I was okay."

Lily peered closely at him. "And are you? I had the feeling this wasn't exactly the perfect first time for you, and Lucius seemed really apologetic."

"They were perfect, but I wasn't, and for a moment we all forgot that," Harry replied softly. "Well, maybe not Draco."

"Harry, I don't think they see you as anything but perfect." Lily paused. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Harry hesitated, but then relayed for a second time what had happened from the moment Draco had tugged him up from the breakfast table to when he had stormed out of the Room of Requirements. Lily hummed from time to time in agreement, or merely nodded, but didn't interrupt him.

"I was really angry at Lucius, but I have just as much reason to be angry at myself. I mean, I did say 'yes' when he asked if I wanted him to do that, and I even tried to encourage them because I was too proud to admit that I was afraid. Stupid, huh?"

The redhead glared at him. "Harry James Potter, I will not have you refer to yourself as stupid. It was your first time, and they told you that they would take all responsibility, for you to trust them and not to worry. They should have looked out for you."

"But I didn't want them to notice," Harry said in a low voice.

"That's not the point, Harry. Lucius had better make it up to you." Lily nodded decisively. "You can tell him I said so."

Harry grinned, glad his mother was sticking up for him, even if it was over an uncomfortable topic. "I will. So, since we have discussed my sex life, and it's a bit disturbing thinking about my parents having sex, can we move on? I want to know so much about you. What are your plans for the future? Who are you friends with? What is your favourite spot in Hogwarts? What are your hobbies?"

Lily laughed, pulling Harry up with her as she stood. "How about we take a walk while I answer your questions? It's a bit loud here."

The black-haired boy nodded readily, timidly grabbing Lily's hand as they crossed the common room and slipped through the round entrance back out to the corridor.

"I want to have a family, now more than ever, but I don't intend to be a house-wife while James travels around the world," Lily began after a while. "I want to have my own income, my own job, my own life. I've applied for an apprenticeship at St. Mungo's. My mother is a nurse, and I always loved it when she took me to work with her. Alice Longbottom also works there, and she talked with her mentor for me. Alice was three years above me, but she's still my best friend. I was even one of her bridesmaids when she married."

"I'm friends with her son," Harry offered with a small smile, remembering the clumsy boy. "His birthday is the same day as mine."

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Neville. He's in Gryffindor and really good in Herbology."

"He has that from his mother," the green-eyed witch said. "Alice always used to go down to the greenhouses when something was troubling her."

"Where do you go?"

Lily blushed. "The Library. There's a little side room where Madam Pince has stored all the old books that have to be restored. It has a fireplace and a comfortable armchair, and no-one ever goes there. Except me."

"Will you show me?" Harry asked pleadingly.

Lily smiled and guided him to the Library, which greeted Harry with the usual hushed silence and sporadic rustling of paper. Lily's room was at the very back, behind the Charms aisle and through a low door. It smelled faintly of glue and dust, the walls were cramped with shelves which again were cramped with books and loose pages.

"I have my own little stacks of books here," Lily whispered, leading Harry to a corner, where she traced a loose stone. "Mostly books about Charms, but also a collection of poems and a few novels. Madam Pince doesn't know they're here, though. Most likely she's already written them off."

Harry chuckled. "Why, who would have thought that perfect Head Girl Lily Evans hides books away?"

Lily blushed brightly and muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like, "Shut up."

In response, Harry only laughed harder, causing Lily to leave in a huff. Harry had to jog to catch up with her. "Stop, Lily. Wait. Thank you for telling me about that place. I used to hoard tons of food under my bed before I found the kitchen here, you know."

Lily's eyes softened, and she slowed her pace. "I help Madam Pince on the weekends, and I drop a little money every now and then. I just wanted to make sure those books will be there when I want to read them. By now, I've read them so often I know them by heart, but it's still comforting to hold them in my hand. James has all his pranks to blow of steam, and I have my books."

"I meditate or box," Harry offered, "but Hermione is like you. She claims that reading and learning is relaxing."

"It is," Lily agreed immediately, ticking all the advantages of studying off on her fingers as they approached the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry smiled to himself, nodding from time to time to show that he was still listening, but otherwise merely enjoying his mother's enthusiasm.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans," Draco's smooth voice cut into their one-sided conversation. Then he touched Harry's elbow before he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Would you mind terribly if I kidnapped my lovely little boyfriend for dinner?"

"No, not at all. But remember what we discussed, Harry," Lily told him, then strode off to the Gryffindor table.

Draco nudged Harry's neck with his nose. "Did you have a good time with your family?"

Harry sighed, nodded and followed Draco to the Slytherin table, where he sat next to Lucius. Though he was more than attentive and suave, handing Harry plates with food and pouring pumpkin juice into his glass, Lucius was strangely silent throughout the meal, while Draco asked Harry about his day and, from time to time, brushed kisses over the blind boy's cheeks and forehead.

"I talked with Sev," Harry declared near the end of the meal. "And he made me realise something, so I want to talk with you later. But first I need a shower."

"Then go shower," Draco told him, but he claimed one last kiss before he let Harry go.

Harry could hear Draco whisper something to Lucius, but couldn't understand what was said, and he didn't want to eavesdrop. Anyway, he would talk with them later and try to explain his erratic behaviour, and also, like Lily had demanded, give Lucius the chance to make it up to him.

A few minutes later, he mumbled the password to Lucius' rooms. And after gathering his sleeping clothes, he closed the bathroom door behind him, shed his clothes, then stepped into the shower. The warm spray of water cascaded down his back and poured over his head, relaxing muscles he hadn't even realised were tensed.

Unknown to him, the door to Head Boy's rooms swung open once more, and a tall blond entered hesitantly. He stopped for a moment, his gaze sweeping over the empty room, before he approached the bathroom door. With a quick spell, he divested himself of clothes, sending them to neatly fold themselves in a pile on his chair. He then knocked on the bathroom door and called Harry's name. When he had waited a moment for an answer, and none was heard, he cautiously pushed the door handle down and entered the bathroom. The steam from the shower clouded his vision.

"Harry," he called once more, softly shutting the door behind him. The figure in the shower turned a little as if to look at him. Encouraged by this, he rapped his knuckles against the shower screen before sliding it aside and stepping in behind Harry. He gently smoothed a hand across Harry's shoulder before enclosing the slim waist with his arms.

"Draco," Harry breathed.

The young man behind him stiffened, drawing back slightly. "No..."

"Lucius! Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry. I just... you... Draco always does that. I didn't think, Luc, please?" Harry blindly reached for the blond, pressing himself against the taller Slytherin. "It doesn't mean anything. You have to believe me."

"I do," Lucius murmured quietly, looping his arms around Harry once more. "Just a moment of shock. And anyway, I didn't come here to make you feel bad again. I just thought I could start looking for a few of those spots you like so well." He nipped the sensitive skin behind Harry's ear, startling a groan from the other boy. "I wanted to propitiate you for when you pass your verdict."

"About that, I need to apologise to you, Luc," Harry admitted sheepishly. He put a finger to Lucius' lips to prevent an interruption. "You did nothing wrong, but it was easier to lash out at you than admit to myself that I was scared. And I **was** scared, and I felt more than bad, more than humiliated and used... but still, I tried to encourage you because I wanted to be rid of the memory of their touch and their hold on me forever. I wanted to prove to myself that they couldn't hurt me anymore. That nothing could. But it did hurt, Luc, and I'm sorry if you like those kinds of things, but I'm not ready for that yet."

Lucius breathed a small kiss on each of Harry's fingertips. "I won't deny I enjoyed myself, because that was pretty much obvious, and it shames me that I didn't notice your fear. You know I would have stopped if you had asked me to, don't you? I'm not trying to find excuses, but I need you to know that."

"Of course. I know that, Luc," the black-haired boy assured him. "I didn't want you to notice that I was hurting. I wanted you to enjoy yourself. That's about the only positive thing I can see."

"Then you will be glad to hear that I loved it," Lucius said, a bit sarcastically.

"Will you explain it to me?" Harry pleaded.

"Well, I loved touching you, running my hands over your soft, heated skin and seeing you arch into my touch, as if you craved it as much as I did. I loved to hear those little noises you couldn't suppress: your mewls and your keening, the breathless moans and quiet whimpers." Lucius' hands wandered over Harry's body as he spoke, caressing here and pinching there. "Words can't describe how incredibly good it felt to be inside of you, Harry, to be so close to you that I could feel every quiver of your body, every breath you took, every movement, everything. I loved dominating you, not for the power or because I wanted to degrade you, but because you put your life and wellbeing in my hands, put **yourself** in my hands. I had the feeling that you trusted me to protect you, and that made my chest swell with pride."

Harry chuckled, resting his ear over Lucius' heart. "Will you believe me if I say that I'm proud of you as well? And that I love you?"

"I will believe you on the second, simply because I couldn't live without your love." Lucius smiled down at Harry. "And until I find a way to deserve your pride, do you think I could try to convince you of some of my good qualities?"

"There's a slight possibility," Harry purred, his tongue darting out to lick at Lucius' nipple. "I'm still in need of a lot of good memories, and I believe you wanted to provide them."

"Stop me," Lucius ordered sternly, waiting until Harry had given him a nod before he began littering kisses over Harry's face.

"What about Draco?" Harry whispered breathlessly. "Won't he feel left out?"

Lucius laughed. "He is the one who sent me to you. He said to apologise and to make you feel good." With that said, Lucius kissed the spot behind Harry's ear, becoming increasingly fascinated with it and Harry's reactions, before he made to find more of these pleasure spots. Slowly moving his hands and lips over Harry's body, worshipping every supple curve, he softly undulated against him.

Suddenly, as Lucius was sliding his foot up and down Harry's leg, Harry mewled loudly, his body shuddering with pleasure. Lucius' repeated the motion, his foot rubbing against the back of Harry's right knee, eliciting the same response.

He chuckled and then swiftly dropped to his knees so that he could examine this patch of skin more thoroughly. First with his fingers and then with his lips and teeth, he gently scraped over the sensitive flesh, which made Harry throw his head back and groan.

As the blood rushed down to his groin, leaving him feeling light-headed and dizzy, Harry had to reach out a hand and steady himself against the shower wall.

"That makes two," Lucius murmured in Harry's ear. He then continued his exploration, finding another spot over Harry's left hipbone and yet another on the inside of his thigh.

By the time Lucius planted one final kiss on Harry's lips, the blind boy was really in need of a shower. Sticky semen coated his stomach, his thighs and the shower wall. And he had to agree with Severus: he really liked this kind of intimacy.

"Feeling good?" Lucius questioned, and Harry could hear the smugness in his voice. "Do you like me to touch you when I keep my tongue in check?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, blushing. "Very much so. And I don't mind your tongue, but maybe not when I'm already on edge, okay?"

"Of course, my sweet. Does that mean there's a chance you might let me make love to you again?" Lucius asked hopefully.

Harry laughed. "You are really cute when you're so insecure." Getting on his tip toes, Harry kissed Lucius' nose. "Of course you may make love to me again, but, for now, I just want to finish my shower, then fall asleep in your and Draco's arms. I think you still owe me some cuddling."

"Very well," Lucius agreed with a heavy, mock-tortured sigh, before reaching for the soap and lathering Harry's body with it. Maybe allowing his hands to linger a bit longer on Harry's skin than was strictly necessary. Then, while Harry was drawing patterns on his chest, he washed himself. After a while, he noticed Harry was tracing the same four letters over and over again on his chest.

"Mine?" He chuckled. "I didn't know you also had a possessive streak."

"Oh, I'm possessive. I don't want to share you - ever!" Harry murmured fiercely, finishing the "E" with a flourish.

Lucius laughed outright before swooping down to kiss Harry. Moving his lips against Harry's, licking and nibbling then pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, Lucius pressed his own body against the smaller boy's, until Harry staggered back against the wall. "Sorry," Lucius whispered sheepishly. "I know you don't like that. Let's get dried up, yes?"

He turned off the water and reached for a towel, loosely wrapping it around Harry's slender form before lifting him out of the shower. Lucius then took a towel for himself and carelessy slung it around his waist before he turned back to Harry, helping him to dry off and slip into his clothes.

"I can do that myself, you know?" Harry said softly, pushing Lucius' hands away to button up his own pyjama top.

"I know, but I like to do it for you. I can never get enough stolen glances of your body," Lucius purred in Harry's ear. "And, of course, dressing you -- or undressing you -- always presents the chance to touch you some more."

Harry rolled his eyes, pecked Lucius' cheek with a light kiss, then bounded out of the bathroom and straight towards the bed, where Draco was reading. Harry jumped on the bed, and it squeaked and shook, jostling Draco, but the werewolf didn't look up, not even when Harry straddled his hips.

"What're you reading?" Harry asked, diving underneath the book to kiss Draco.

"That werewolf book you gave me." Draco's voice was tinted with disgust. "Supposedly, I am to find myself a territory and piss all around the edges to mark it as my own."

Harry grinned, shrugging lightly. "That's what wolves do, isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to do it!" Draco exclaimed. "I won't act like a fucking animal."

"No one expects you to," Harry returned softly. "And no one sees you as an animal."

"Really?" Draco asked bitterly. "I suppose you're right, but there are a lot of people who consider me to be **less** than an animal."

"But I don't," Harry stated firmly, "and I would think my opinion counts for something. I don't care if you act like a wolf or deny that part of you."

"Do you know if Remus does that?" Draco asked after a while, absently leafing through his book.

"I think so. I know he claimed Sirius," Harry offered.

Draco stared at him through rather wide eyes. "He pissed on him?" he demanded.

"Of course not. Wolves claim their pack mates by rubbing against them," Harry replied. "Wolves have scent glands all over their bodies, so if you don't want to urinate along the borders of your territory you can always rub yourself against trees or paw the ground."

"Good to know." Draco smirked. "So, I have to rub myself against you to claim you, right? Like this?"

He quickly rolled them around and, pinning Harry under his taller frame, slowly began to rub against him.

With a small giggle, Harry informed him, "It only works when you are a wolf," although he kept caressing the blond's face with his finger pads. "Not that I'm complaining."

"But I have to practise, don't I?" Draco arched an eyebrow, continuing to slide up and down Harry's body. "If I have to claim my territory and mark my pack..."

"I would think claiming things would be something a Malfoy would excel at," Harry murmured impishly. "But if you find it so repulsive..."

When he made to wriggle out from under the blond, Draco growled warningly at him. "I'll claim my territory, all right, and I will start with you."

"If I had known I was missing out on all the fun, I would have hurried," Lucius stated, casually leaning against the door frame. "I thought we were done with claiming Harry for today?"

"Human claiming, yes," Draco answered with a smirk. "But I just found out that werewolves have their own way." He indicated the book that had somehow landed on the floor.

With one fluid motion, Lucius bent to pick it up, revealing one smooth, muscular thigh as he did so, and a bit of dark blond pubic hair, when the towel secured around his waist parted slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry can't see you, Lucius," he stated, waving one hand dismissively, "and I'm less than interested."

"Don't be such a prude, Draco," Lucius gave back tersely. "It's not like I'm trying to seduce you."

"That's why you are walking around here in a **hand** towel, is it?" Draco retorted bitingly.

"I would think--"

"Guys, it's not that I don't enjoy imagining what you are arguing about now, but would it be too much trouble for you to focus on me again?" Harry interrupted, tugging on the collar of Draco's shirt. "If I remember correctly, someone said I was so beautiful it would be a shame to miss that sight, if only for a second."

"I didn't say that," Draco narrowed his eyes before glancing at Lucius.

"I didn't either," Lucius agreed, looking suspiciously at the black-haired boy on the bed.

"Oh, you didn't?" Harry asked innocently. "It might have been someone else then..."

"Harry," Draco growled menacingly, his hands closing around Harry's upper arms. "Who?"

"Okay, okay, Colin said it when he was trying to convince me to pose for a photo," Harry gave in, pouting slightly. "But you two called me beautiful too, more than once, and in all possible variations. How can you be arguing with each other, while I'm lying right here and waiting?"

"You're right, Harry, you're much more interesting," Draco whispered apologetically and kissed his forehead. "And you are beautiful, breathtakingly so. Have you and Lucius talked about what happened?"

Harry nodded, tiredly snuggling into the pillows. "I was scared, Dray, utterly terrified."

The werewolf took a moment to get over his shock, but then he promised: "It won't happen again, featherweight!" He rolled off of Harry and pulled him into his arms instead. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I thought you were doing fine."

"In the beginning I was," Harry muttered, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Draco's neck. "But if it hadn't been for you, I would have really panicked. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Draco said in a hard voice, getting up. "I don't want you to thank me just because I was less incompetent than Lucius." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Draco put a finger to his lips. "No, Harry, I know this is not how you see it, and that means a lot to me, but I feel like I failed you, and I will do my best to not let it happen again."

"Then where are you going?" Harry asked sulkily and Draco chuckled.

"To get changed, featherweight."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, blushing at his own nervousness. "Why didn't you change earlier?"

Draco shrugged out of his robes. "Because I thought you might want to go boxing. I thought you were angry, not scared."

"I'm okay," Harry sighed, then snuggled deeper into the pillows, pulling a blanket up to cover himself. Soon he felt the bed dip behind him. Strong arms came around him in a warm embrace.

Lucius' voice murmured a, "Goodnight," and an, "I love you," in his ear, and Draco slipped into bed on Harry's other side soon after.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last in the past... Whohoo, that rhymed! Review?**


	41. Tempus Fugit

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters are the rightful property of J.K. Rowling. I mkae no money with this and I mean no offence to anyone...

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews. So, here it is the last chapter in the past. Yay! I actually kind of like it, so I hope you do too...**

**Thanks, jharad17, for betaing!**

* * *

**41. TEMPUS FUGIT**

The next two weeks passed much too quickly in almost everyone's opinion (except of course that of Avery, Narcissa and Severus, the last of whom was of the opinion that time couldn't pass too quickly because it always passed in the same exact way). Harry tried to divide his time fairly between his parents and Lucius, though Lucius wasn't at all happy that he would have to let Harry go so soon, and, worse, that he had to share his precious remaining time with James and Lily on top of that. But eventually he resigned himself to the fact and tried to not spend the time he was granted arguing with Harry.

Finally, on his last night in the past, Harry got up from where he had lain with his head in Lucius' lap. "I want to say good-bye to my parents," he said softly.

"Can't you stay the night?" Lucius all but pleaded. "Tomorrow you will go, and I won't see you for close to an eternity."

"I'll never see my parents again, Luc," Harry told him, scowling slightly. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I want to spend some time with my parents."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Lucius murmured, kissing him chastely. "I've been an insensitive brat this last week, always demanding that you stay with me, never considering how hard it must be for you to leave them behind. I will miss you terribly, but you should go to your parents. They have a right to this last night. Will you see me tomorrow?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Thanks, Luc. I have something for you, if you want it."

"Of course I want it, whatever it is," Lucius stated. Then he smirked. "What is it?"

"My diary," Harry whispered, pulling a simple brown book out of his bag. "You said you wanted to get to know me better and that it's unfair how much Draco knows about me... You don't have to read it, I just thought... I can understand if..."

"Harry, shut up, Snow White." Lucius rolled his eyes. "This is great, and I will gladly read it and learn it by heart."

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled insecurely. "It's written in Braille, but I made it so that you can change it into normal writing. But maybe if you leave it like this you'll be occupied longer..."

"Thank you, Harry," Lucius murmured. "I thank you for your trust. Now, go to your parents. Meanwhile, I will think of something I can give you in return."

"Luc, you don't have to give me anything," Harry argued. "Not now and not ever. I don't want anything. And if you insist on getting me something, give me something when we are back in our time - if you still want me then."

"Very well, Snow White." Lucius kissed him again. "I will use the time until we see each other again to find the perfect present for you, yes?"

"Okay," Harry agreed. "But you don't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I understand that." The blond chuckled. "But I need something to spend my time with, anyway. Now, go. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry sighed.

Since Draco had chosen to stay with Severus to give them a bit time to themselves, and also because the full moon was nearing, which made him rather irritable and jealous, Lucius was left to brood on his own. The book in his hands felt heavier than it looked: some pages were yellowed with time, had dog-ears or little slips or tickets attached to them. He reverently leafed through it, noting that some of the tightly written pages were blurred with tears. He also noticed that it was a magical diary because whenever he turned the last page a new one appeared. He sighed as he read the very last entry:

_Lucius, I love you. Never forget that. Yours always, Harry._

_I love you, too, Harry_, he thought, brushing a weary hand over his tired face. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for the day Harry would leave, but he always seemed to come to a point where his mind totally shut down and refused to think about it any longer.

How could they expect him to live a life without Harry? How could there ever be a life without Harry? And though he really didn't want to admit it or think more about it: How was he supposed to live without Draco, too? Of course he loved Harry, but he had to admit that without Draco he wouldn't be able to handle Harry's temper and his fears. He needed Draco and he needed Harry.

And now the time they had together would end, just like that? How would he feel about their relationship once he had seen Draco grow up and had the time to develop paternal feelings for him? What if he couldn't stand to be in a sexual relationship together with his son? Who would Harry choose? And even if Harry chose him, would he be able to take care of his Snow White by himself? What if he was a bad father because he didn't want to be a father in the first place? Would he change Draco or would Draco merely hate him? And if that was the case, would Harry still want to be with him, knowing that he hadn't kept his promise to take good care of his son?

What would he be like in twenty years? What if he was a totally different person, and Harry didn't find him loveable anymore? And if Lucius really would forget all about this last half year, the happiest time in his life, would he do something horrible? Would he be loyal to the Dark Lord, despite his current resolution to find a way out of that madman's clutches? What if he betrayed Harry's trust in him? Could Harry possibly still love him, or would he turn away from him in disgust? What if he made one too many mistakes? What if the future didn't turn out like it was supposed to? What if he never remembered this part of his life again?

And the ritual, what if it went wrong?

Harry could be hurt! They could land in yet another time with primeval monsters! In yet another war, and would Harry survive that? What if they ended up on the wrong side; what if they lost? What would happen to them? They could all be killed or sold into slavery, while he sat here and aged and waited and aged and waited and aged and died lonely and tired and depressed.

Why would Harry even want an old man such as his future self? He had Draco, and Lucius had always been second choice, hadn't he? Draco could do everything Lucius could do, only better. Maybe it would be good if he forgot: then he wouldn't have to live with the loss of Harry for the rest of his life.

But no, he didn't want to forget Harry. Never. And he would fight for his love and... What if he lost? What if Harry turned him down or only stayed with him out of a sense of obligation? How was he supposed to deal with that? What if Harry didn't love him anymore?

While these thoughts kept repeating in his head, following him into restless sleep and nightmarish dreams, the sun set and rose, marking the day the three time-travellers would return to their rightful time. There was a tentative knock on the door, and Harry and Draco entered his room, both looking as if they hadn't slept much, either. Harry wordlessly threw himself into Lucius' arms, his thin body wracked by silent sobs, and all Lucius could do was hold him in his arms, finding no words to console either of them.

"We have to go, Harry," Draco said gently a good ten minutes later. "Severus is waiting for us. We mustn't miss the right time."

Harry nodded, the lump in his throat making it impossible to speak, and he turned around before his composure left him entirely.

"Don't worry, Lucius." Draco nodded at him. "Everything will be okay and you know you will see me again soon..."

Malfoys don't hug; Lucius knew this. They didn't even hug their wives or their children. Nonetheless, Lucius crossed the room with two long strides and enveloped the young werewolf in his arms, silently apologising for all the things he would undoubtedly do wrong. Draco's arms loosely wrapped around him for a moment, before he carefully pushed himself away.

"Make me proud, Lucius," Draco told him with a small smirk. "And a bit of advice: I would recommend that you delete the word 'Mudblood' from your vocabulary. Harry is a bit sensitive about that. I'll see you in a few."

Lucius watched him go numbly. The click of the door resounded in his head, and his legs suddenly felt weak and wobbly. _This couldn't be the end!_

He only noticed that he had run after them when the desperate, "Wait!" had already left his lips and Draco was looking at him in surprise. "I'll walk you up there. I promise I won't come between you and your parents, Harry, but I need to be there. Please."

There were wet blotches on Harry's blindfold, and his lips looked as if he had gnawed on them repeatedly. But the hand that grasped Lucius' was strangely reassuring, maybe because it clutched onto him with the same wordless desperation that had settled around the region of his heart and made it difficult for him to breathe.

The way to the Headmaster's office and what happened while there were but a blur to Lucius, and when he found himself back in his own rooms - alone, utterly alone, safe but for the faint smell of Harry and the whispered promise of seeing him again - images of Harry hugging his parents good-bye flashed before his eyes.

He saw once more how Severus had gently pried Harry away from his crying parents, trying to lend him some kind of support. How Harry had sagged in his arms, huge tears escaping the bandage and rolling down the pale cheeks as he had fallen silent. He remembered the consoling words Lily had spoken, though she had been crying herself and had had to lean on James to keep standing. The older Potter had been utterly silent, his hands balled into tight fists, and his lips pressed so tightly together they were beginning to turn blue. His eyes had been fixed on his son, and when Severus had carefully manoeuvred Harry into the magical cycle that had been drawn on the floor of Dumbledore's office, the black-haired Gryffindor suddenly also had had tears running down his cheeks.

Lucius' mind provided him with that last desperate image before the three time-travellers had been whisked away, and suddenly the tears he had so long kept at bay began to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Lucius was an early riser. He didn't see the point in sleeping until noon and missing half the day because of laziness. He had a house to rule, not to mention find someone to share his undoubtedly good looks with, and learn everything he needed to learn to become the head of the Malfoy family. He mentally groaned at the thought of enduring Narcissa, his future wife, but knew that it was his duty as the Malfoy heir to procure an heir of his own before he could succeed his father, and that was something he definitely wanted.

But really, Narcissa didn't even come close to bearable most of the time, and that she thought it acceptable to sleep with someone different every night only made her more repulsive in his eyes. It wasn't that he particularly cared if Narcissa acted like a common whore - after all, it provided him with ample blackmail material - but he would have to make sure that she was more discreet once they were married. However, she didn't even have enough self-respect to stay away from blood-traitors and Mudbloods. He frowned in thought. Somehow those words he had used so often didn't sound right to his mind today. It was as if something was niggling in the back of his head and told him he shouldn't use that word, which was of course laughable because Muggleborns were clearly inferior, and the thought of having a child with one or even touching one was plain disgusting.

It was bad enough Dumbledore had made Evans Head Girl, and that she now had the foolish notion they should work together. Stupid know-it-all! Once again, he got that feeling, and this time it told him to be nice to her. Maybe he had been pranked? It would be just like Potter to make him be nice to his little girlfriend...

Since when was she his girlfriend, anyway? The last time he checked she was happily refuting all of Potter's requests to go out with him, and yet Lucius was sure that he had seen them in Hogsmeade together when he had been trying to get a kiss from... Who was it again? Someone unimportant, for sure, maybe some Hufflepuff... Wait, since when was there someone who refused his kisses? Surely, he would remember such an incident and the person to refuse him as well!

He got the feeling someone was messing with his memories, but then he shook off his paranoia and concluded he must have dreamed something weird, which was now confusing him. Most likely Potter was still hopelessly pining for the Evans girl, and she was still turning him down time and time again.

Probably it was the most recent Death Eater meeting making him feel a bit queasy about Muggles and Muggle-... Mudbloods. Of course, he didn't like them, but killing them seemed a bit drastic. And spreading their intestines and blood over the ground was just tasteless.

He shuddered a little at the image his mind supplied, then turned his eyes to a much more pleasant sight. Himself.

He carefully inspected his reflection in the bathroom mirror, noting with satisfaction that he was as gorgeous as always. The thin scar on his abdomen which he had received from a horse accident and the following unfriendly encounter with one of the Manor's traps was the only thing slightly asymmetrical. One of his long fingers traced the straight white line, and the fleeting image of slender milky fingers doing the same flashed past his eyes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to find an explanation for that strange picture, but couldn't think of anyone with such fingers. They had looked pale and fine, almost feminine, if it hadn't been for the slightly chewed-off nails which were not remotely lady-like. He couldn't even remember anyone really touching his scar, not that he would want anyone to, although he had to admit that a nice feeling had accompanied the picture.

He shook his head again, stepping under the warm spray of the shower, and reached for the shampoo. Strangely, he found not one but two bottles. He opened the unfamiliar one, the scent of green apples permeating his senses, and swirling green eyes with dilated pupils appeared before his inner eye. Dark lashes framed those eyes, but once again he couldn't remember anyone with such eyes, except perhaps Lily Evans. She was really the only one who had eyes of that colour, however he was one hundred percent sure they were not her eyes. No, those eyes were merely the product of his overly active imagination and his half-asleep state of mind.

He had stayed up late last night, hadn't he? What had he done again? Everything seemed kind of hazy as if someone had pulled a curtain to veil his memories. But on the other hand he knew exactly what day it was, what homework he had, and what weather it had been the other day. But he couldn't figure out with whom he had spend the previous day.

He closed his eyes, absentmindedly lathering his body as he tried to resolve at least one of the many questions he suddenly found himself with. But his thoughts merely churned in circles, coming to no conclusions, unless you could count a headache as such. He needed to relax and what was a better way than a good wank? He lazily leaned against the shower wall and took a hold of his cock, leisurely stroking up and down, imagining it were someone else's hand. Someone else's small, slender hand spoiling him with gentle, teasing touches.

"Harry!" The name escaped his lips before his mind registered what he was going to say.

He slumped against the wall, scowling lightly. Who was Harry? He didn't know anyone of that name, or did he? Lucius pensively stepped out of the shower and towelled himself dry before slipping into the clothes a house-elf had laid out for him.

Then he went back into his bedroom. Looking around, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Except... he hastily walked over to his bedside drawer, having noticed that it was not fully closed. As he opened the drawer with perhaps a bit too much vigour, a brown book fell into his hands. He had never seen it before, had he?

An image of an unruly mop of black hair in sharp contrast to pale skin pushed into his mind, and for the third time he angrily shook his head before turning back to the book. There was a note in his own hand-writing pinned to it, but it only served to confuse him even more:

_Make photos. Be nice to Evans, Potter and his gang._

He had the vague thought that there had been more on that little piece of paper, more advice perhaps, an explanation, but if it had been erased it had been done very carefully, and a few spells later the note still said the same.

But the book... It was a diary, and the only thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't his diary. Braille, he thought, letting his fingertips glide over the uneven pages. Why would he have the diary of a blind person? He didn't know any blind person! He shouldn't even know their script was called Braille!

He listlessly leafed through the book, not really taking in what all the little dots meant, until a row of raised dots on the last page caught his eye:

_Lucius, I love you. Never forget that. Yours always, Harry._

The book tumbled to the floor as his hands failed because of shock. He remembered. A thin, frail-looking boy with pitch-black hair and alabaster skin, with eyes so green they put envy to shame. A blind boy with a bandage almost constantly covering his eyes. Harry. Snow White. What had happened? Why was he gone?

He racked his brain for any explanation, but the curtain was still in place. He had loved this person, his Harry. Very much so, and still he knew with absolute clarity that he wouldn't see him for a long time.

He also remembered another boy, this one with silvery hair so much like his own and eyes like glaciers. Draco. This boy's name was Draco, which was kind of weird since Lucius' favourite uncle had been called 'Draco' and since he had even considered naming his heir that. But this boy was around his own age, and he was handsome in a way that allowed no other opinion, even though Lucius felt he didn't love him like he loved Harry. His feelings for that boy were more complicated, not as simple and pure as those for Harry.

What had happened? How could he have forgotten? Snippets of conversations slipped into his mind. _I love you. I will miss you. Don't hate me. We have to go back. Everything will turn out okay. Protect Draco. I love you both. Malfoys don't share. Give us everything. From the future. I will still love you. Don't forget me._

He wouldn't forget! He missed Harry, he missed both of them, and he would not just forget them! He wouldn't stop looking for them, and he would find them! Money could do wonders in occasions like these.

There was a sense of longing inside of him as if a part of himself was missing. Something within him had changed, he couldn't quite define it, but he was sure that he liked this change. He had been happy, happier than ever before in his life, and he would get this happiness back, and Harry would be back in his arms. Draco - he wasn't certain what role Draco played in all of this, but he would get him back as well!

* * *

**Hey, I just want to clarify that Lucius doesn't remember much about either Draco or Harry, so don't expect a drastically changed future - or a changed future, at all.**

**In the next chapter Severus, Harry and Draco will land back in their own time, so don't let the time jump confuse you...**

**Do I get reviews for this chapter?**


	42. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews. I have got new glasses, and my head hurts because I'm not used to them yet, so I'll answer your reviews later. I hope that's okay...**

**A big, mountain-sized thank you to jharad17 for helping me so much with this chapter. I don't hate it quite as much anymore.**

**The lemon can be found (soon) on AFF. I'll put the link on my profile.**

* * *

**42. REUNION**

As they firmly landed in the Headmaster's office in 1999, Harry felt sick to the stomach, and if it hadn't been for Draco and Severus enveloping him he would not only have tumbled to the floor, but panicked, too. What if...?

"Harry," Sirius exclaimed, ungently pushing Severus aside to get to his godson.

Severus huffed in irritation, but while he gave the Headmaster a short report of what had transpired in the past, he kept one eye and one ear on Harry and the man who would soon replace him as Harry's guardian. He felt a strange wave of sadness at the thought, but knew he would always come second to Black in this. Still, the honour of coming second in Harry's affections was nothing he would ever gamble away. Considering how he had treated Harry during his first few years at Hogwarts, it was a miracle Harry would ever trust or love him as much as he did. As he watched Black and Harry, he noted enviously how natural it came to the dog Animagus to comfort Harry, while he always had to struggle for the right words, the right tone of voice, the right gestures and the right mixture of understanding and reassurance.

"Are you okay? I'm here now, hush, don't cry." The black-haired Animagus carefully rocked the slight boy, who cried uncontrollably into his robes. "I'll never really see them," Harry whispered. "They're dead, Siri, gone. They left me."

"They loved you, pup," Sirius murmured, "and they told Remus and I to love you just as much if anything ever happened to them. You are not alone, okay? You have us."

"I know," Harry murmured, pressing closer to the older wizard. "At least I got to know them, I should be grateful..."

"It's okay to be sad, Harry," Sirius told him. "You just lost them for a second time. Let it out."

"I wanted to see them with my own eyes. I wanted to have my own visuals that wouldn't fade within the blink of an eye." Harry sniffed. "Now I never will."

"They saw you, cub." Sirius cradled the petite form of his adopted son. "They saw what a great son they would have, and that's what got them together. They were so proud of you. Like Remus and I are now. You have a family, Harry, you have us. We may not be as good as James and Lily, but we do our best, yes?"

"Yes." Harry smiled shyly. "You're the best, Siri. Dad was a lot like you, wasn't he?"

"Yes, cub," Remus spoke up, carefully gathering Harry and Sirius both in his arms. "They were like brothers. I'm glad that you are back. Sirius and I just got finished with your room. You will like it."

"We managed to get the Ministry to agree to the adoption," Sirius triumphed, and Harry's smile seemed a bit more happy as he leaned into their touch. "We are a real family now."

"Feels good," Harry murmured, sighing.

"I know someone who will make you feel even better," Sirius whispered conspiratorially.

Then he chuckled, carefully leading Harry through the room to where a tall blond wizard was standing regally, his back straight and his face expressionless, far from how he felt on the inside.

Since the day of the last battle, when Harry had disappeared, Lucius had begun to regain his memory of his last school year, and the mysterious person, whose diary he had in his possession, became more real. Over the years, he had doubted Harry's existence more than once, had attributed him to a lapse of sanity, and the diary to a prank played by some idiotic Gryffindork. He had always remembered snippets that were gone as fast as they came to his mind. Harry had turned into a wet dream, a fantasy, an unattainable ideal, something that was too good to be true.

But now Harry was here again, and Lucius knew that this beautiful wizard had once belonged to him.

"Harry." His voice was slightly rough and choked, and he impatiently cleared his throat - he had not waited so long just to make a fool of himself.

"Luc," Harry whispered, taking a timid step forward. "You're here."

The blond decided then and there that this was not the time for words, and so, taking a small step forward, he pulled Harry into his arms, resting his hands firmly on the younger man's delicate hips. Having Harry's body pressing against his felt as good as he remembered, maybe even better. He had almost forgotten how petite Harry was, and how easy it was for him to tower over the young wizard and enclose him with his hands alone, with his fingertips touching behind Harry's back. It had always worried him a little that Harry was so thin, he remembered now, but at the same time, he enjoyed the feeling of being able to protect him.

Lucius had also missed Harry's scent, one he was unable to define and so simply associated with his Harry. He tenderly cradled Harry to his chest, and sighed happily when the black-haired boy nestled his nose into the curve of his neck, even though he had to stand on his tiptoes to do so. Harry's breath teasingly puffed against his skin, and Lucius had to suppress a moan. How he had missed this!

Harry's tousled black hair tickled Lucius' nose as he placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead. "Of course I'm here, Snow White."

He looked at his son, who was freeing Nightmare from her bag and barely avoided her sharp claws. Once done with the beast, Draco returned his look with a small smirk of his own, then approached him and Harry as Lucius motioned him forward. "Father."

"Welcome back, Dragon," Lucius greeted, briefly putting an arm around Draco's shoulders, thereby pulling him against Harry, who was still leaning against him, too.

"Do I get a kiss?" Harry suddenly, cocking his head. "Or don't you do that anymore?"

Lucius actually chuckled at Harry's demand before he lowered his head and captured Harry's soft pink lips with his own, nibbling teasingly before slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. The blind boy mewed happily. His hands tangled in the long blond hair that framed Lucius' face and fell over his back like a curtain of light.

"Happy now?" Lucius wanted to know, putting a bit of distance between them, though he still retained a hold of the smaller wizard.

Harry laughed. "Very. For now at least, but I'll demand more later."

"I look forward to it." Lucius smirked gently, quickly pecking Harry's lips once more before he released him.

"Harry!" the door banged against the wall as a bushy-haired girl stormed into the room. Without sparing the two Malfoys as much as a glance, she pushed them aside and threw her arms around Harry, who smiled happily. "I was so worried about you. How dare you just disappear like that?! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Mione. I thought you knew me?" Harry grinned. "How dare you land yourself in the hospital wing with two broken arms? You weren't the only one worried."

The brainy witch had the grace to blush as she surreptitiously checked her friend for any injuries, physical or emotional.

Though there were still tearstains on his face, his smile was almost blindingly brilliant. "I'm fine, Mione," Harry admonished her, "but I missed you."

"I heard you had quite an eventful time and had lots more on your mind than worrying about me," Hermione returned meaningfully.

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "You're okay with this, aren't you?" Harry asked uncertainly, and Hermione embraced him once again.

"Honestly, Harry, do you ever listen to me? As long as you're happy, I approve of everything you do. I couldn't care less who earned your love, as long as they can make you happy. You were the only one oblivious enough not to notice Draco's obsession and love for you before you left..."

"You never told me," Harry accused her.

She shook her head ruefully. "You had enough to be going on with, without his feelings to worry about, and it was Draco's decision in any case."

"Do you know about Luc, too?" Harry asked again, and she nodded, taking his hand, but it was the older Malfoy, who answered.

"I started to regain my memories as soon as you had disappeared in the last battle, and since then I made sure to get on friendly terms with your friends and your family." Lucius sneered. "Apparently I had to make up for quite a few things."

"Isn't he great?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

She giggled softly, nodding her head. "He's sweet."

"You better not let him hear that," Harry warned her jokingly, and she sighed with regret.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Harry, my dear boy, I am sad to have to interrupt your reunion, but it seems as if we have some important matters to discuss. If you would kindly take a seat? By the way, I am also glad to have you back. You were sorely missed."

"Thanks, Albus." Harry smiled a little, slumping into one of the comfortable chairs. He could sense Lucius and Draco step up behind him.

Lucius' hand landed on his shoulder, as if the blond was trying to reassure himself that Harry wouldn't disappear again.

"I trust you've taken good care of my spies?" He arched an eyebrow, expecting nothing less than a clear yes.

Dumbledore nodded. "As I'm sure Draco and Severus already told you, I took them into custody to prevent them from getting sent to Azkaban. Of course, we had to extend the same courtesy to all captured Death Eaters, since I could find no hints as to who your spies were, in truth."

"You weren't supposed to find any," Harry retorted. "I'm the secret keeper, and I'm the only one who knows their identities. If I had died, Voldemort would most likely have won, and no one would have been the wiser."

"I understand that, Harry," the Headmaster said, inclining his head. "But you must admit, your trip through time was a bit inconvenient. Not everyone at the Ministry shared my opinion that you were needed for fair trials to be held, and quite a few held the opinion that fair trials weren't needed for Death Eaters at all."

"But you stopped them, right?" Harry stated, "And they're all healthy and unscathed."

"Of course." The elderly Wizard's blue eyes twinkled merrily. "Whereas the opinions on that matter varied, everyone agreed it would be better not to upset you."

"They better not," Harry growled, but sighed softly as Lucius' reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry. I'm not going to turn into some monster like they all believe. It just gets a bit annoying."

"Not to worry, my dear boy." Dumbledore smiled maniacally. "Once they realise you have no plans to take over the world, they'll see you as the loveable, caring, altruistic person you are. They just need time to adjust to the new situation. Perhaps a few well-written, favourable articles by your friend Rita Skeeter could help the process along."

Harry grinned weakly, but nodded. "I'll go and free my spies. I don't see why they should be locked in till the Ministry manages to set a trial date. If Fudge has a problem, you can tell him I take full responsibility, and I'll answer for their actions should they be found guilty of any charges they're accused of."

"You should be careful with that, Harry," Lucius warned him. "They could use this to get rid of you."

Harry stood, putting his small hand on the blond's arm. "Lucius. I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure that's something you might do if you wanted to get rid of me. But you're still underestimating me. I could incinerate the whole Ministry in the blink of an eye, and they know it. They don't want me as their enemy. I'll be fine, I promise."

"It just seems..."

"Foolish?" Severus supplied with a sneer. "He wouldn't be Harry if he didn't handle things this way."

Harry pouted. "It works for me. Besides, I trust them. Can't you trust me?"

"Of course, Snow White," Lucius murmured as he lovingly caressed Harry's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I simply could not stand it."

Harry leaned into his touch, recognising Lucius' behaviour as protectiveness and real worry, for which he was grateful. It was a relief to know Lucius still cared. It felt good. Comforting. Wonderful. When they had been preparing to leave the past, Harry had tried not to worry. He had tried telling himself that he was being unreasonable, that, in the future, Lucius' feelings would not have changed. Draco had told him more than once that Lucius was not a man to go back on his word or give away something he had once claimed.

But the long lasting neglect and verbal abuse at the hands of the Dursleys had left him with enough insecurities to last several life times. He had stopped believing their hateful words a long time ago, and he knew - theoretically at least - there was nothing wrong with him, nothing that should condemn him to a life without love.

Of course, knowing was one thing, but the fact that his own blood relatives had hated him so much was not easy to brush away and forget. He always feared that if **they** despised him when they were supposed to love him, that **anyone** he cared about could suddenly turn their backs on him, too. Ron's betrayal had pointed out the stark truth of that possibility.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lucius leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I still love you. I believe I have not said so recently."

"I'll never grow tired of hearing it." Harry smiled. "Love you, too."

"I know," Lucius stated smugly, earning himself a light slap on the arm.

"Liar," Draco whispered. "You were shitting your pants with worry, Father."

"Language, Draco," the older blond admonished, ignoring Harry's snickers.

"I'll see to my spies now," the blind boy repeated as he drew back from the two Malfoys. "Sev, are you coming with me?"

Severus scowled. "If it makes you happy."

"I know someone who you could make more than happy." Harry grinned, taking his hand. "Albus, don't you agree that Severus deserves a day off, you know, to unpack and other such things..."

"Oh, definitely," the old wizard returned Harry's mischievous grin, clapping his hands happily. "I believe you do as well, as does Draco. Perhaps you can find someone to invite you for dinner, so you can get out of the castle... I will see to advising the Ministry of your return, and to arrange for the trials. I believe it will be best to have those out of the way as soon as possible."

"Thanks." Harry smiled merrily at him before turning to the door. "We'll talk later, Mione, okay?"

"Of course, Harry. Now that I know you're safe, I can survive another day without you," the brown-eyed witch reassured him. "Just make sure to be safe."

Draco smirked at her. "Nice innuendo, Granger." He steered Harry towards the door before she could reply.

Harry carefully stepped onto the revolving staircase, reaching behind him for Draco's hand. "Will they be angry?"

"Of course not." The blond shook his head. "Firstly, they know that it wasn't your fault and that you defeated Voldemort for them, and secondly, they care about you."

"Not all of them do," Harry murmured.

But his worry was unfounded. Rudolphus and Rabastan pulled him into their strong arms, inquiring about his health and if he was okay, and they were not at all angry or even annoyed at him.

"Thanks for taking care of my Severus," Rudolphus softly murmured in Harry's ear.

"Thanks for letting me borrow him," Harry returned. "You must have missed him terribly. I know he missed you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Are you done whispering about me?" he asked acerbically. "I didn't know Harry's sappy notions of romantic love were contagious, Rudolphus. Or has that barmy old coot addled your brains?"

"You're such a charmer. No wonder my younger self was so besotted with you," Rudolphus teased.

Severus scowled. "Only your younger self, I take it? I suspect, then, you will not want to accompany me to dinner."

Rudolphus just grinned at him, rather than take offence. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do, Severus, and I'd rather do so in private where we don't run the chance of someone screaming 'Death Eater' at us." His smile deepened. "Don't you want to show me your rooms?"

With a huff that was purely for show, Severus led his lover away, but Rabastan stayed long enough to show Harry around the room he and his brother had occupied for the last few months. Their quarters were simple, but not as Spartan as Harry had expected. The two beds were soft and clean, they had two armchairs to sit in, and there was a shelf filled with books and a chessboard to help them pass the time. A small bathroom with a shower, toilet and basin was separate from the main room, and, Rabastan assured him, the house-elves had been happy to supply them with any food they could wish for.

Finally, Harry was convinced his absence hadn't been overly detrimental for his spies. Even so, Rabastan happily accepted Lucius' offer to stay in the pool house at Malfoy Manor, just until his name was cleared and he could get back his own property.

The next room held only Avery and McNair, and Harry passed by quickly before he could drown in a flood of memories. He had never reached a point where he could face his rapists without being crushed by debilitating fear. As they passed the room, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist to calm him. Harry took a deep breath with the same intention. He was not alone.

* * *

Blaise Zabini stared morosely at the door of his prison as it slowly creaked open. He was a bit miffed that he had been put into a solitary cell. It was in his best interests of course, he thought with a sneer. His captors feared what the older Death Eaters would do to him. As if he couldn't look after himself.

"Blaise?" Harry stepped uncertainly into the room. He could practically feel his former year mate's unpleasant mood.

"How nice of you to pay me a visit," Blaise scoffed, unable to slough off his bad mood just yet. "I wasn't sure you remembered me, or if you were even alive, for that matter. Was still trying to figure out which of those I preferred, but I guess that's an unnecessary contemplation now, huh?"

"Watch your tongue, Zabini," Draco hissed. "Or you can just stay here. I sure as hell don't have a problem with that."

"Dray," Harry chided, "Blaise has a right to be angry."

Blaise smirked, at last getting up from his bed, and approached Harry, ruffling his hair. "I almost missed your annoying presence, Potter. Got my letter?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiled. "Have they treated you well?"

"Except for deeming it necessary to tell me all my assignments and to finish them on time, yes." Blaise grimaced as he looked Harry over. "And you? Have a good time in the past?"

"Mostly," Harry returned. "I met my parents."

"Good for you," the dark-skinned wizard answered, a hint of compassion in his voice that Harry picked up on.

He relaxed immediately - Blaise wasn't angry. He still felt the need to apologise, however and, bowing his head slightly, he murmured a quiet, "I'm sorry."

"What a surprise," Blaise teased good-naturedly. His gaze wandered to the younger blond hovering protectively next to Harry. "Draco. Fancy meeting you again. Didn't think you could trust me, did you?"

"Tit for tat," Draco retorted. "At least you knew I was on Harry's side."

Blaise shook his head irritably. "Yes, yes, blame it on me, why don't you? I'm a Slytherin, Draco, like you. Did you expect me to spill my secrets as easily as that?"

"A hint would have done just fine," Draco grumbled. "You could have at least helped me to get rid of Pansy every once in a while."

"Sorry, mate." Blaise laughed. "But she bothered me enough whenever you were nowhere to be found. _Blasy," _he sang in a mocking tone whilst wringing his hands dramatically, _"have you seen Draki-poo? I'm worried about him, Blasy. What if one of those Gryffindorks got their grimy, little hands on him?"_ He did a creditable imitation of the girl's shrill voice, fluttering his lashes almost constantly. Then he smirked knowingly. "I guess she should have been more worried about you getting your grimy, little hands on a certain Gryffindor. Isn't that so, Draki-poo?"

While Harry blushed vividly, Draco snapped, "Shut up, Zabini."

But the slightly older boy just laughed loudly. "Thought so. After all, you have been pining after ickle Harry for long enough now." He merely grinned at Draco's death glare, then saw Harry's reddened cheeks. "How cute. I hope you had hot and steamy sex... and took lots of photos."

"I think that is quite enough, Mr. Zabini." Lucius called attention to himself in a low drawl and gingerly embraced Harry from behind, intending comfort and protection, if needed. "I suggest you get a love life of your own so you won't feel the need to pry into mine."

As he placed a chaste kiss on Harry's responsive lips, he quite enjoyed seeing the dark-skinned wizard's mouth fall open. But he had had enough of Mr. Zabini's coarse talk, and he pulled Harry out of the room, leaving the door open behind them.

"Thanks," Harry murmured. "He's a bit. . . blunt sometimes; he doesn't mean anything by it."

"Of course I did, Harry," Blaise exclaimed, surprising Harry by throwing an arm around the smaller wizard's shoulder. "If you don't have my Christmas present yet, those photos will do just fine... blackmail and wanking material wrapped in one - what more could I wish for?"

"Blaise, you're dangerously close to overstepping your bounds," Draco growled, feeling his hackles rise . . . if he had hackles. "Go! **Now**."

"Oh, fine." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're all so touchy. As if I'd really think of Harry like that. The past must've been really repressive or something. See you later, baby-boy." He once again ruffled Harry's hair as he sauntered past them.

"Commit no crimes," Harry called after him, and Blaise laughed happily as he walked away.

"How many more?" Lucius complained after they had freed Mulciber and Thukyides Teacon. Mulciber had always been very taciturn, and barely said three words as Harry told him he was being released into the young wizard's custody.

Teacon, a lower tier Death Eater, had become one of Harry's spies when the Order had intercepted a raid on St. Mungo's. He had heard what had happened to Harry at the hands of Voldemort's Inner Circle, and after he realised what the Boy-Who-Lived was capable of, and what being a follower of the Dark Lord really implied, he had offered to become a spy.

"Getting impatient, are we, Luc?" Harry returned mockingly.

Lucius sneered. "I think I'm entitled to a bit of impatience. I've waited twenty years."

"Poor you," Harry teased, before unlocking the last cell. "Evan."

"Harry," a deep voice answered, before a broad-shouldered but stocky wizard approached the door with quick steps. "Dumbledore said you had managed to travel back in time and that he was working on getting you back."

"Yeah." Harry shuffled his feet, looking down. "Sorry you were locked in for so long."

"It's fine," Evan Rosier assured him. "I knew you would keep your word."

"Of course." Harry carefully hugged the large man. "Dumbledore is arranging for the trials. Until then, you're in my custody, but you can do what you want. I trust you."

The whispered exchange had been watched avidly by Evan's cell mate, Dolohov, whose face was turning redder with every word. Finally, he exploded, almost lunging at Evan.

Draco quickly pushed Harry behind him and Lucius.

"You foul traitor!" Dolohov snarled, glaring at his cell mate. "You told that little whore all our secrets!"

"I chose the right side, Antonin," the spy retorted. "We would have lost, anyway, and I, for one, am glad I will no longer be forced to kill and rape children. Don't tell me you never thought about changing sides. Face it, the Dark Lord was crazy. He deserved to die."

"You're the reason I'll spend the rest of my life in Azkaban!" Dolohov howled.

"No. The Dark Lord and your own faulty decisions are the reason for that," was the sharp rebuke. "We spent more than a decade in Azkaban before, and the Dark Lord did nothing about it. We had to escape on our own. I wasn't about to put my future into his hands, when he did nothing to aid us in the past. And, I regret what I did for him. Antonin, we already deserve Azkaban, for what we did to Harry. He's a great person, and he's strong, and he offered me a way out. You want to blame your fate on me, because I atoned for my sins and tried to right some of my wrongs? Fine. You'll have plenty of time to indulge yourself."

Evan stared hard at the other Death Eater, as if measuring him with his gaze, then left the cell, banging the door shut behind him. His gaze sought out Harry's slender form, sandwiched between the two Malfoys, and he raised an eyebrow. "Lucius, never thought you would leave the Dark Lord's side."

"I'm a Malfoy, Evan," Lucius returned. "I was never on the Dark Lord's side, but on my own. Always. Harry had much more to offer to me than that lunatic."

"I can see that," Evan returned with a small smirk. "You better treat him well. That boy has a lot of friends."

Lucius sneered. "I should know, since I've been earning their support the last few months."

"Dumbledore's spy then," the salt-and-pepper-haired wizard concluded.

Lucius shook his head in disgust. "I'm no one's spy. I merely made a deal with the Ministry. They might be incompetent, but at least they had the means to guarantee my freedom under any circumstances. With enough money thrown their way, they are even reliable."

"The Ministry had a spy?" Harry asked in confusion. "Then why did they always act so clueless?"

"Not spy, Harry. Informant," Lucius corrected. "And I didn't give them enough information to encourage any stupidly planned and implemented missions. I told Severus everything of importance. Dumbledore's meddling is repugnant, but that doesn't stop him from being mostly competent and clever. I also had to make sure that neither you nor Draco landed yourself in any traps, precious."

"Thanks for that," Harry breathed, then leaned up to kiss Lucius' cheek.

"You're welcome."

"I'll stay within reach, okay?" Evan interrupted the moment, and Harry nodded gratefully. "I won't cause you any trouble. I just want it to be over."

"You're not the only one," Harry muttered. "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"The worst is over," Evan stated confidently, smiling at the smaller wizard.

Harry changed the subject, hoping Evan would follow his lead. "Maybe you could help out in St. Mungo's? I'm sure they'd find some work for you."

"Sure," Evan returned. "Are you certain they won't kill me on sight, though?"

"Absolutely," Harry assured him. "Besides, the Protective Shield is still in place. If you have any problems, you can come back to Hogwarts, where you will be safe until the situation is resolved."

"Thanks again, Harry." Evan smiled. "Honestly, I doubt that anyone will recognise me anyway. The house-elves were all to keen to pamper me."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, hugging him once more. "Okay, good. Be safe."

"You, too," the ex-Death Eater returned earnestly. "I'll see you." He quickly strode away, and Harry sagged against Lucius' chest.

Lucius took a gentle hold of his hips, brushing his thumbs over Harry's fine hipbones. "Is this the moment where I can finally take my long lost lover home and make hot steamy love to him?"

Harry burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No."

Lucius' face fell. "Oh, I thought, well, I assumed... I see. You don't want to be together with me anymore."

Harry shook his head ruefully. "No. What about Draco's mum? I won't be your lover on the side."

"Oh." Lucius released the breath he had been holding and managed a smile. "Then it's a good thing I got a divorce over a year ago. I believe Narcissa ran away with some French squib. She sometimes Floos back for money, but that's all the contact we have anymore. You are the only lover I want, Snow White."

"Then the answer is yes." Harry smiled up at him. "You can take me anywhere you want."

"I want to take you home, to Malfoy Manor," Lucius declared, scooping Harry up in his arms. "Do you want to Floo or Apparate?"

Harry worried his lip in thought before he answered, "I don't care. I trust you."

"Thank you," Lucius said seriously, carrying Harry through the Entrance Hall, with Draco hot on his heels.

When they had left Hogwarts grounds, Lucius carefully let Harry down so that Draco could also envelope the smaller man, and then they Apparated away together.

When they arrived, Draco gently turned Harry around to face the long, curved staircase. "Are you okay, featherweight? We're in Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, I'm okay." Harry let out a breath, relaxing into the embrace of his two lovers. "One day I want to see it."

"You will," Lucius stated confidently, "and then I will be able to always gaze at those beautiful eyes in your beautiful face." He caressed the soft skin of Harry's neck, brushing away a few of black strands of his tousled hair, to place a soft kiss on the revealed spot.

A blissful sigh escaped Harry's lips, and the two blonds chuckled. Draco teasingly kissed Harry's nose. "Do you want to eat something before we show you the bedroom? Provided that you want to see the bedroom, of course."

"I'm not hungry." Harry blushed, then smiled impishly. "But I think Lucius is quite horny."

"Malfoys are never horny," Lucius chided.

Harry laughed. "If that's the case, I think you should give me a tour of the Manor... the **whole** Manor."

"I get the feeling you're enjoying this way too much," Lucius returned. "But I suppose I could show you your present."

"Present?" Harry blinked. "You really got me a present?"

"You said I could, once you were back in this time," Lucius reminded him with a smirk, "and I said I would. Do you want to see her?"

"Her?" Harry asked. "Don't tell me you got me another dragon. Nightmare's quite enough for me."

"Where is that nightmare, anyway?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "She went with Mione to see Charlie. I think she's quite glad to be away from us for the time being." He grinned. "Why, do you miss her?"

"No, no," Draco shook his head hastily, and Harry smirked before he turned back to Lucius. "So, no dragon?"

"No dragon, I promise. She's in the stables." Lucius grinned, taking Harry's hand to lead him down a long corridor.

"You have stables?" Harry asked in excitement, hurrying his steps. "That's so cool. Can you ride? Do you have horses? That's great."

Lucius' laugh rang out clearly as he pushed on a hidden door which led to the stables. The large, ornate structure was indeed occupied by several horses, a few magical creatures like Thestrals, Hippogriffs, and, surprisingly, a zebra. The stable was pristine, with even the path between the stalls swept clean, and smelled of fresh hay.

In the last spacious box stood a graceful, dapple-grey Arabian with warm dark eyes, a soft muzzle and dilated nostrils. She carefully snuffled Harry's hand when he held it out, and took the apple slice he offered from his palm. Harry laughed softly as her rough nose whiskers tickled his skin, then stroked his hand down the silky hair of her neck.

"Her name is Crystal," Lucius told him. "She's still rather young, but is well-trained and very docile. I thought you would perhaps like to ride out with Draco and me every once in a while."

"I'd love to, but not now," Harry murmured with a gentle smile. "I know how impatient you are, Luc. Though you hide it well, I know you better."

"Of course," Lucius chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Snow White. Also, I have a more **intimate** present awaiting you in the bedroom. I know you will like it - would you care to try it out?"

"That sure sounds interesting," Harry purred, slipping his one hand into Draco's and the other into Lucius'. "Dray, do you think Lucius can still keep up with us?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, I don't know, Harry." He looked his father up and down. "After all, he's kind of old. But don't worry, when he's fast asleep after one round, you'll still have me."

Lucius rolled his eyes, more amused than offended, and tugged his small lover easily into his arms. "Don't think you can get away that easily. I won't be satisfied with one go. And once I **am** finished with you, you won't be able to walk straight for two days."

With a _pop!_ he Apparated to the master bedroom, taking Harry with him. Draco followed immediately after. Lucius carefully pushed Harry down on his large, silk-covered bed. "I think it's my turn to unwrap my present," he murmured, hovering over Harry and helping the black-haired wizard out of his robes. "I missed you, Harry."

Harry grinned at him before kissing the palm of Lucius' hand. "I sure hope you did. But I really think we should forego the talking and get to the fun part."

Lucius chuckled. "Your wish is my command." Without looking up from Harry, he added, "Draco, why don't you help me with this delicious little wizard?"

Draco grinned, and together the two tall wizards rid themselves of all the clothes separating the three of them. They covered the lithe body beneath them with feathery kisses and caressed Harry with gentle fingers.

For Lucius it was like in old times. He was supremely grateful that he had stayed in shape and grown his hair out, too, since Harry seemed to love to tangle his fingers in the silvery strands, wrapping them around his fingers just as easily as he had Lucius himself wrapped around them. He rediscovered the delicate form laid out for him, the milky skin, the thin bones, the fine muscles, and most importantly the tiny wrists that had always fascinated him. He loved that he could easily clasp them, he loved Harry's near-transparent skin and the bluish veins pulsing underneath. As he suckled lightly on Harry's right wrist, Harry purred and moaned helplessly. He found more of Harry's pleasure spots again, kissing and nipping at the tender patches of skin and making Harry arch off the bed and against him.

While he was still occupied with the back of Harry's knee, Draco found some lubricant in his bedside drawer. Arching his eyebrow, he scanned the selection in the well-stocked drawer. "Ready for anything, are you?"

Lucius smirked as he carefully rolled Harry onto his stomach and smoothed his hands down the creamy white skin of young man's back, following his hands with butterfly kisses along the nubs of Harry's spine. "I thought we should offer Harry something other than strawberry-scented lubricant. Snow White, what do you want, sweetheart? Vanilla, raspberry, cherry, chocolate or tropical stuff? I should think I have strawberry as well."

Harry hummed in thought, putting his chin on his folded hands, wriggling a little with the feel of Lucius' warm, light breaths on his skin. "Raspberry? But I don't really care."

"If you want raspberry, you shall have raspberry," Lucius told him, caressing Harry's smooth arse cheeks. "Are you sure you want this? I'm impatient to have some physical proof for you still loving me, but I don't want you to feel like you are only doing this for me. I haven't only missed the sex about you, Harry. Though I admit, the sex was always fantastic."

"Oh, you did read my diary," Harry joked, surprised.

"Of course, Harry," Lucius said seriously. "I didn't notice, in the past, how sometimes my sex drive made you feel used, and I don't want to make that mistake again. Not here. Not now. I love you very much, I appreciate that you trust us, and that you overcame your fears for us, but I fell in love with you before you ever allowed me to kiss you. I can abstain from anything sexual if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Harry sighed. "Thank you, Winter. But it's enough for me that you care enough to ask what I want. It wasn't the sex that made me uncomfortable, but your disregard for my feelings."

"I'm sorry, Snow White, I thought you knew..." Lucius trailed of with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry, I will make sure to show in the future how much you mean to me."

"That would be great." Harry smiled at him over his shoulder. "Luc, I think we have lots to talk about, but I can wait a little longer for that. You two showed me that sex can be a manifestation, the icing on the cake, of love, and now I think I also want some physical proof, if you don't mind."

"You are perfect," Lucius murmured in awe.

Harry chuckled. "Thank you. Now, I think we have agreed on raspberry and no more talking."

**--EDITED SCENE-- **_Basically, they have sex and Lucius' "more intimate" present is put to good use. Nothing that important, really..._

Harry had drifted off to sleep even before Draco had completely withdrawn, and he was only subconsciously aware of it when the two blonds carefully bedded him between them, rearranged the blankets around him and then wrapped him in their arms. But though he was exhausted he had a happy smile on his face, and he felt warm and protected.

* * *

**I'm waiting for reviews... I'm still waiting... I'm still waiting... What exactly are _you _waiting for?**


	43. What Did You Expect?

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but I shall inform you immediately if that changes...**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Almost 30! Yay! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter...**

**To jharad17: Thanks for helping me. I added a little bit in the end, and I hope it's better...**

* * *

**42. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?**

Harry rolled over in the spacious bed, missing the two firm bodies that had been spooned around him only moments before. He tried to regain the previous warmth by burrowing deeper into the pillows and blankets, curling up into a tight little ball, but Lucius' deep chuckle woke him completely.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Lucius purred, sitting down next to him. "Breakfast is ready."

Harry yawned and grabbed Lucius' hand. "Morning, Luc. Where's Draco?"

"Taking a shower," Lucius replied, leaning down to kiss Harry's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. "Do you think we can amuse ourselves without him?"

"You are truly insatiable, aren't you?" Harry teased.

"Why, because I wanted to make love to you last evening?" Lucius asked indignantly.

"No. Because you woke me thrice in the night just to make love to me." Harry laughed softly. "Did you really live in celibacy for the last seventeen years or so?"

Lucius stiffened at the teasing question, and his free hand closed into a fist as he was reminded of his repressed guilt. "Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Luc, you don't have to justify your actions. I never expected you to not have sex with anyone else. I mean, I'm not ecstatic about it, but I understand. It's okay," Harry tried to reassure him.

But Lucius shook his head, tensing even more. This was the most difficult thing he would ever have to say in his life, but he had to do it. If Harry found out from someone else, he would feel even more betrayed. "It's not that, Harry. I did something I'm really not proud of - well, I've done many things I'm not proud of, but that's another story - what I wanted to say is... I..."

"Just say it, Lucius," Harry urged gently, caressing Lucius' cheek. "It can't be that bad."

_Oh yes, it could,_ he thought. _Best to get this over with._ "I was among them, Harry," Lucius whispered. "No, not just among them... I was the first one to rape you. I--"

Harry's hands froze mid-caress before he pulled back as if burned, scrambling away from the blond wizard.

"Harry..."

"No," Harry said coldly. "You don't have to explain it to me. I understand perfectly."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched. "I understand, Lucius. What I don't understand is what last night was supposed to be about. Was it just a good-bye fuck? Did you just want to feel one last time what it felt like to fuck the boy-who-lived? Didn't you get enough last time?"

"Harry, no, it's not like that... I forgot, till you returned, and then, last night you didn't want to talk..."

"Don't you dare blame this on me," Harry hissed. "You knew damn well this was something I would need to know, something **we** should have discussed before you fucked me."

Lucius held perfectly still, barely daring to breathe. "Harry, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, but please, let me, let **us** talk about it now. Let me explain..."

"I don't think I want to hear your explanation. You raped me, Lucius, what did you expect me to say?" Harry whispered, slipping on his trousers and wrapping a robe tightly around his slim form. "I can't stay here."

Lucius stood quickly, reaching out to stop Harry from leaving. "Wait. You can't Appar--"

Before Lucius could touch him, Harry vanished from the room, tearing through the wards around the manor and then, miles away, around Hogwarts' wards as well, as he reappeared in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. With a sob, he collapsed onto his bed, not noticing the three other Gryffindor boys just rising to get ready for the day.

"Harry?" Neville approached the crying Gryffindor hesitantly. Seamus and Dean were two cautious steps behind him. "Are you okay?"

Harry sniffed, hiding his head under his pillow, and waved his hand dismissively. "Leave me alone."

"I think we should get Hermione," Dean suggested. The other boys nodded then quickly gathered their things and left, quietly closing the door behind them.

Harry didn't know how long it would take for them to get Hermione, and he didn't care, either, though he was glad his friend would be there soon to support him and offer a shoulder to cry on.

When she came in a few minutes later, Hermione caught sight of Harry's tearstained cheeks and wet blindfold and sighed, wondering what had happened to ruin Harry's happiness already. Settling herself on his bed, she carefully gathered her thin friend to her chest. Wrapping her arms around him, she rocked him slightly, murmuring soft soothing sounds until his sobs had quietened to sporadic sniffs.

"Now, tell me what happened, Harry," she said sternly, once she knew he was calm enough to listen. "If I'm going to miss classes today, I want to know what happened at least. And frankly, you're scaring me."

"Lucius raped me," Harry whispered.

"He did what?! How could he? Didn't Draco stop him?" The brown-haired witch's voice rose shrilly as her hands began to shake.

"Not today or yesterday. He was one of **them**," Harry corrected her quickly. "He told me this morning."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed, tightening her hold on him instinctively. "I'm sorry you were reminded of that time, but surely you considered the possibility he was involved before now. He was Voldemort's right hand man after all."

"Of course I did, it's just..." He paused, unsure of how to word his feelings.

Hermione nodded in understanding, patting Harry's hair. "You had successfully repressed the very idea."

"I thought I was safe," Harry said miserably. "When Lucius didn't tell me yesterday that... that he did that, I was happy. I was sure he hadn't been involved, and thought I could put all that behind me. But then he admitted it this morning."

"Did you sleep with each other?"

"Yes," Harry sobbed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Harry, maybe he forgot," Hermione offered softly. "You live with the knowledge of what happened to you everyday. You relive it in your dreams; it's a part of you. Over the last few months, I think I got to know at least a tiny part of the Lucius Malfoy you love, and he is great. He was the perfect gentleman to all of us, offered his help and listened to us, even though it was pretty clear that the only things he was interested in concerned you. Can you imagine how intensely nervous he must have been about your return that even Sirius noticed? He was overjoyed to have you back. I saw how he looked at you last night. I'm sure there were other things on his mind than bringing up that horrible time. And, in his defence, telling you about his culpability in your torture couldn't have been easy at all."

"But I feel so used," the black-haired boy whimpered. "He asked me to sleep with him again, and it was only afterwards... What does that say about him?"

"That he's human," Hermione returned. "Personally, I think it's kind of cute that those two are so keen on you. Take it as a compliment, Harry. You drive them over the edge, steal all their coherent thoughts. That's rather romantic, if you think about it..."

"But..."

"Harry, I'm not saying I approve of how he went about telling you, or that he was not very wrong for taking part in that horrible experience in the first place, but maybe you need allow for mitigating circumstances. Like, loving you so much all other thoughts went out the window."

Hermione's voice was quiet as she spoke, and she kept rubbing her hand in circles on Harry's back to keep him calm. After another moment, she continued, "Besides, you forgave your spies for raping you. Rabastan and Rudolphus are like a tower of strength for you, and don't tell me that you don't love them both like family. Lucius loves you as well, and he and Draco can make you happy. I'm sure he had his reasons for what he did. Would you have rather he refused Voldemort's orders and attracted that madman's wrath, endangering Draco, too?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. "No."

"See," Hermione stated in her best know-it-all voice, one which Harry had been used to for a long time. She eased back, so she could peer into his face. "What did he tell you?"

"I kind of didn't let him get a word in," Harry admitted with a blush.

The Prefect tutted disapprovingly. "Did you at least talk with Draco afterwards? You can't blame him for what Lucius did." When Harry shook his head sheepishly, she gave a loud sigh. "Harry. You love them. You need to talk with them about your feelings instead of running away."

"What if I don't?"

"What if you don't what?" the witch asked, honestly a bit confused.

"What if I don't love them," Harry elaborated.

Hermione gasped. "Harry James Potter, is that your idea of a joke? You can't seriously have doubts about that. Would you have even considered having sex with them if you didn't love them from the bottom of your heart? Let me answer, before you worry any more about it: No, you wouldn't have, and since you obviously did have sex with them, you have your answer." She smiled with pride at her logical argument.

Harry shook his head. "It's just sex, Hermione."

"It's just sex? It's just **sex**? Says he who had a panic attack when Seamus tried to kiss him. Says he who locked himself in a classroom when Ginny **accidentally** brushed his butt. Says he who hexed Zabini straight to the hospital wing for even suggesting that someone **might** find him remotely attractive or might like him in a not-so-platonic way." Shaking her head, Hermione snorted an incredulous laugh. "There are certainly people who can view what you did as 'just sex,' but not you, Harry. You might have learned to relax a little, but don't you dare tell me having sex with them wasn't a huge step for you - a huge, **meaningful** step." She shook her head again. "Who are you trying to fool? You love them."

"What if I only thought I did?" the black-haired Gryffindor pressed. "What if I was fooling myself?"

Hermione frowned. "Harry, what's really the matter? Why do you believe what you feel for them is anything other than love?"

After a long silence, Harry said, "I saw Lucius. He was the last person, the last anything I saw before they took my sight from me. I thought it meant something that Draco's image never faded. I thought it was some sign of fate that I still knew so many details about his looks. But it was merely a cheap excuse of a memory because Lucius bought that image by taking my innocence."

"I knew there was a logical explanation behind you remembering Draco all this time," Hermione muttered almost triumphantly. "It's only natural that the last sight you caught would be burned into your mind, and since you didn't know Lucius that well you mistook him for Draco. Many blind persons have reported similar happenings."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Harry all but shouted, feeling bad when Hermione guiltily stopped her rambling. "Sorry."

"No problem. I let my scientific curiosity run away with me, but it's been bothering me for some time now. Your memory just didn't make sense, especially as Draco wasn't even there when it happened. However, they do look very similar, and I guess that when you caught a glimpse of blond hair, pale skin and bright eyes you thought of Draco, even though it was Lucius you were seeing. And then when you fell in love with Lucius you made the connection to Draco's looks." Hermione looked kind of sheepish. "Sorry, I guess you had figured that out on your own?" She continued before he had time to answer, "But Harry, I don't see why you suddenly doubt your love for them. Surely, you didn't fall in love with their looks?"

"Of course not," Harry protested. "But it was great to be with someone whose appearance I could have described, and I think maybe that's why I fell in love with them, because I felt comfortable."

"Harry, you're an idiot!" Hermione declared. "Do you really think that having images of them in your mind made you love them?! What about their personalities? Their charm? Their humour? Their understanding? Their love for you? If that's your logic, I guess you don't love me or Sirius or Severus or anyone else anymore, do you? After all, you've forgotten what we look like, so we can't have been very important to you." She made a frustrated noise. "Come on, Harry, think. Sirius is the most important person in your life. If you're only comfortable enough to love those you remember, don't you think that it should be Sirius you have in your mind?"

"But then you agree with me..."

"No, I most certainly do not. Harry, I can understand that you misinterpreted that knowledge, and I'm not blaming you for wanting a sign that you're on the right path. But you can't just give up everything because there wasn't a sign after all, or because the sign has a perfectly reasonable explanation." She sighed softly, then drew Harry close again and hugged him to her chest. "Harry, I understand you're afraid, but trying to find excuses or making up reasons to run away won't help you. I **know** you love them, and I think you do, too."

Harry was silent for a long moment, biting his bottom lip in obvious distress, and Hermione all but held her breath waiting for his reaction. Finally, he nodded hesitantly. "Thanks, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for," Hermione told him briskly, not letting him sense her relief. "Now, I think you should talk with them..."

"No... No, I can't," Harry whispered desperately. "I always felt safe with them, but when I think of them now it has the opposite effect, and I'm reminded of what Voldemort made Lucius do to me. When Lucius touched me this morning... I could feel their hands again, and even if I do love them, I don't want to live in that memory. I can't."

"Oh, Harry, I understand." Hermione's voice sounded like she was fighting tears as she enveloped him in another strong hug - she had the tendency to do so whenever he as much as hinted at being haunted by past events. If possible, she had become even more protective of him, like almost everyone else, since he had been freed.

Even Professor McGonagall was heard to sigh as if pained, when her gaze landed on her former Seeker. Harry thought the loss of him as a Quidditch player had probably hit her even harder than his dark moods, but since he couldn't see the light dim in her eyes, whenever she caught sight of his tearstained face, he had no way of knowing better. Harry realised, however, that the whole teaching staff and a good part of the student body had worked for weeks to just get a small smile from him. Professor Dumbledore was even said to have asked for help from the Weasley twins. Like all rumours, it held a kernel of truth, and though teachers and students alike had been pranked more often than usual, they took such side effects of the Twins' efforts with surprisingly good humour.

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts - they would only lead him back to where he'd started: to Draco. Draco was the one who had coaxed the first smile from him, by describing a very colourful prank, courtesy of the House of Ravenclaw, and it was Draco who startled the first laugh out of Harry, with nothing less than a full-out food fight in the Great Hall. And if he was going to end up thinking about Draco and, ultimately, Lucius, he might as well skip right to Lucius and speed things up a little.

"...the only solution I see is that you get your sight back," Hermione concluded, startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said you need to get your sight back," Hermione repeated none-too-patiently. "Lucius' confession had the negative effect of connecting his and Draco's images with the time of your captivity, and until you can see for yourself that the two things aren't related, you will be hard-pressed to feel comfortable in their presence."

"Okaaayy," scrunching his nose up, Harry drew out the word. "But, Mione, I don't know if you have noticed, but getting my sight back isn't something I can just decide, and then '_poof!' _I can see again. I'm afraid that's not how it works."

The bushy-haired girl scowled. "Don't take that tone with me, Mr. Cheeky. I know all that very well, but I also know that Lucius moved heaven and earth to get the best specialists to work on your eyesight even before you returned. And I know that these specialists told Professor Snape everything they learned about your condition as soon as he came back..."

"But what about Rudo?" Harry interrupted. "He and Severus haven't seen each other in so long."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "Harry, Rudolphus asked Professor Snape to work on this problem because they both love you. And you should know the Professor would never pass up the chance to help you. Now, Madam Pomfrey and I sorted through the specialists' information beforehand, since we know what treatments already failed, and there were some interesting and hopefully helpful facts in there. But neither of us has as vast a knowledge of potions as Professor Snape."

"But still, I wanted him to spend time with Rudo and not worry about me again. It hardly matters if he finds the cure today or in two weeks," Harry protested.

Hermione smirked. "Would it help if I told you they didn't answer the door the first few times I knocked? I had to come back three times before Professor Snape opened up. And he wasn't wearing his usual ten layers of clothes either." Hermione blushed vividly as her mind listed all the possible reasons for Snape's state of undress. "Anyway, he said that he had a new potion for you, and he looked rather triumphant."

"You think he found a cure?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, Harry. I think he did." Hermione squeezed his hand, then smirked again. "He was in a remarkably good mood, and I don't think Rudolphus can take all the credit. By the way, Professor Dumbledore made the Wizengamot set the date for the trials. They will be held this Friday, with very short breaks between the trials, and they won't adjourn until they are finished."

Harry nodded, glad for the change of subject. "Okay. I'll have to tell my spies about it."

"The Wizengamot is obligated to inform them, and Dumbledore did, too," Hermione stated. "I don't think you need to worry about that."

Harry sighed morosely. "You mean I should worry about my love life."

"Yes," she replied sternly. "I'm sure Draco is back by now and is looking for you."

"I don't want to see him, Mione," Harry whispered. "I love him, at least I think I do, but I don't want to remember the rapes, and I don't understand my feelings well enough for me to explain them to him."

Hermione frowned. "Perhaps not, but I don't think hiding in your room is fair for either of you."

"I know, but I just don't want to face him right now. I'm not asking you to deal with this for me, but give me a bit of time," Harry begged.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to Draco and tell him you need some time for yourself, but don't leave either of them hanging for too long. Can I send Severus up with the potion?"

"Fine," the black-haired boy agreed, recalling that Severus was teaching a class right now, so Harry would have time enough to calm down and mentally prepare for the possibility of seeing again.

"I'll send Sirius and Remus up as well."

"I'm hurt, don't you trust me?" Harry pouted.

"In this case, I don't," Hermione mock-glared at her best friend as he laughed. "And I have to tell you that I really don't approve of your work ethic: You're barely back one day and already you're skiving classes."

"Hey, I had a shock," Harry exclaimed indignantly. "Besides, I told you I wasn't going to go back to school. In this time, there's nothing holding me here."

"We will see about that," Hermione huffed. "I talked to Sirius, and he seemed to agree with me that as long as you don't have anything else planned, you will continue classes at Hogwarts. He was muttering something about a 'Marauder Revival' - you wouldn't know what he meant by that, would you?"

"No, not at all," Harry answered innocently. "And not to change the subject or anything, but where's Nightmare? I thought she was with you."

Hermione snickered. "Charlie is polishing her scales and giving her a manicure. Apparently, a dragon needs her toenails clipped at least once every three months."

Harry laughed as well, and after promising Hermione that he would at least think about going back to classes once he felt better, he was left alone again to ponder his thoughts.

He dozed lightly, and when he became aware of his surroundings once more, Sirius, in Padfoot-form, was snuggled up to him, and there was the unmistakable smell of herbs and potions in the air that always heralded the presence of Severus.

"Hey," he murmured, tapping Sirius' shoulder. "Did I sleep long?"

"Long enough," Severus returned sourly. "I assume Miss Granger told you about the potion?"

"Mhm," Harry murmured, feeling Sirius shift back into human form under his hand.

"Do you want to take it?" the Potion's Master asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "She said you were rather confident about this one. What's so different this time?"

"I had an idea when I talked with Draco." Severus smirked. "When I wanted to take him to task about having sex with you, he claimed that it was not like they had stolen your innocence."

"And?" Harry asked, confused and not a little embarrassed.

"It made me rethink the way I was going about this," Severus replied. "Until now, I have tried to heal the nerves, instead of helping you heal yourself, even though that would be the normal approach. However, you lost your innocence that day, and it seemed the loss of your sight was less important, given the circumstances. Unfortunately, your body never made any move to repair the damage done to your eyes or to heal any of the other injuries."

"So you say it's Harry's own fault he can't see?" Sirius snapped, glaring daggers at the thin Slytherin.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, Black. I'm just considering that there could be a psychological reason to the lack of success as well."

"Okay, but, I don't understand this." Harry sighed lightly. "If you want me to go to therapy again, what's the potion for?"

Severus groaned. "You both misunderstand me. I'm not saying you are crazy and need therapy or that there's nothing I can do for you. Apparently, your sight is tied to your innocence, and you lost both that day. So if you want to get your sight back, you have to get back at least a part of your innocence."

"Sev, I really think you're a genius, but..."

"Would you stop interrupting me?" the black-eyed wizard growled. "I'm well aware that I can't give you back your virginity, but I can help you feel less dirty and tainted." He held out a small vial with a milky liquid. "Unicorn Hooves, from the purest creatures in the world; Fairy Powder, from creatures who can only be seen by innocent children; Phoenix tears, because of their healing properties and because they are purged and reborn by fire; and... some other things I'm sure you don't want to know about. The potion will cleanse your soul and hopefully give you the impetus to heal yourself."

"That sounds rather simple," Sirius remarked, "and also quite plausible."

"That's because it is." Severus sneered. "I made a second potion that will help your eyes to heal. It's actually the first potion we tried, a simple Nerve-Repairing Potion. Together with your magic, this one should do the trick, Harry."

"Okay then," Harry nodded resolutely. "Can't go worse than wrong, right?"

"I'm so glad you have faith in my abilities," the Potion's Master scoffed, uncorking the vial as Sirius arranged Harry in his lap. "This one shouldn't hurt at all, though the other potion might. Drink this."

Harry obediently downed the liquid, which felt strangely viscid as it oozed down his throat, leaving a thin film behind to coat his insides. When he started to feel dizzy, he closed his eyes. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, more like the off-balance feeling you have after a ride on a roller-coaster, when you haven't yet got used to the solid ground under your feet again - not that Harry had ever been on a roller-coaster, but he certainly understood, now, how he would feel after such a ride.

"Now the other potion," Severus said, pressing a second bottle into his hands. "Keep your eyes closed."

Sirius absently rubbed his godson's upper arms and studied the pale face for any signs of pain.

Harry gasped softly as a searing pain shot through his eyes, like heated iron rods were being thrust into them. However, something was different this time. Previously, the potions Severus gave him felt like they were working against him, his body always fighting even the most harmless Sleeping Potion. His life as he knew it had been destroyed by a potion, and subconsciously, he always feared the next potion would have similar effects. He had never told Severus how afraid he was of taking potions now, or, if not afraid, then at least very nervous. This time, on the other hand, the potion just marked out the way for his magic to flow, and the sharp pain was followed by the soothing waves of his magic.

"Harry?" Severus nudged gently after several minutes, a bit worried when Harry lay motionless in the Animagus' arms. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine." Harry sighed and roused himself. "Do you think it worked?"

"No other way to find out than to look," Sirius murmured, closing the bed hangings around them with a practised swish of his wand. "Stop me if anything seems wrong." Harry nodded, and his godfather carefully unrolled the bandage.

Severus watched in high concentration as Harry's closed eyes appeared from beneath the bandages, not even realising that he was holding his breath. He tenderly took Harry's face between his hands, encouragingly tapping the young man's cheeks with his thumbs. "Open your eyes, imp."

Harry's eyes hesitantly fluttered open, bright green orbs peeking out from under thick black lashes, and a sudden smile lit up Harry's face. "You really have a big nose."

Sirius burst out laughing, and Severus looked a teeny bit affronted until he realised what Harry had meant or rather seen, and a pleased gleam entered his eyes. Sirius spun Harry around on his lap, searching the emerald eyes for a sign of recognition. He was not disappointed as Harry grinned at him, eyes flashing mischievously.

"I can really see again," Harry whispered in awe. He touched Sirius' cheek with gentle fingers before falling bonelessly into his arms with relief. "I didn't think that would ever happen."

"I know, pup," Sirius murmured, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "Let me see your eyes again. It's been so long since I've seen then."

"What should I say then? I've seen nothing for so long." Harry laughed as he remembered the Potions Master and embraced the man tightly. "Oh, thank you, Sev. You're the best!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Severus replied and rolled his eyes. "Look at me; I need to check your reflexes. Do you feel strange in any way?"

"Besides the fact that I'm not used to seeing yet?" Harry shook his head, still grinning madly. "I feel great, Sev."

"How many fingers?" He wriggled three fingers experimentally in front of Harry's nose.

"Three, Sev," Harry sighed happily. "I really can see."

Apparently not satisfied yet, Severus shoved the nearest book, which happened to be one of Neville's, into his hands. "Read this."

Harry read, "_Devil's Snare: Devil's Snare is a plant that grows best in damp and dark places. Its tendrils have the tendency to wrap around anything they come in contact with and will try to throttle anyone to death, which is also the reason it is often grown for traps. For instructions on growing your own Devil's Snare, see page 312. Potions which use Devil's Snare as one of the main ingredients are the..._" Harry stopped, becoming bored quickly. "Are you finally convinced?"

"It truly speaks for your appreciation of potions that you ceased reading at first mention of them," Severus said with a sneer, but Harry could not only hear the joking undertone, but he could also see Severus' eyes softening minutely before he continued, "It appears you don't even need your glasses anymore."

"Hey, you're right," Harry said in surprise. "I can see everything clearly now. That's so great."

"Don't get too enthusiastic," Severus admonished. "There is always the possibility of a relapse. You should take it easy and stay here for the time being. It would certainly be safer with all those dunderheads starting duels in the hallways for reasons they most likely don't even know themselves. I don't want a stray curse to destroy all my hard work and blind you again with its brightness... Give your eyes time to learn to work again. Continue to wear the bandage when your eyes start to tire so they can rest, and try not to look directly into bright light."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded obediently. "Okay, Sev. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Good." The Potion's Master pressed a fleeting kiss to Harry's forehead. "Come to me or Madam Pomfrey immediately if something doesn't feel right. Or if you want to talk about what happened."

"Thanks. I think I will, maybe after classes?" Harry smiled gratefully up at him.

"I will come here, I don't want you wandering through the halls," the Potion's Master replied, feeling something untighten in his chest as if a huge weight had been taken of his heart. "Love you, genius."

"Yes, imp." Severus sneered. "You don't have to repeat it - I don't suffer from memory loss."

Harry chuckled. "He's such a gentleman."

Severus left the dormitory, and Sirius laughed loudly before starting a tickling war on Harry.

* * *

**So, yes, Harry can see again. That's what you all wanted, right? Next chapter will be about the Death Eater trials. Until then... Review!**


	44. The Innocent and the Guiltless

**Disclaimer: The entire Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.Rowling. I mean no offence by writing this story. I make no money with it nor do I want to.**

**Author's Note: #lol# I should always wrap the bad in the good from now on, that makes for so much nicer reviews... Anyway, thanks for all of them.**

**Beta: jharad17, thanks!**

* * *

**44. THE INNOCENT AND THE GUILTLESS**

The courtroom was filled to the bursting point, and, considering that the trials were held _in camera_, it spoke of how many Death Eaters were to be tried today. Harry was mildly surprised Hogwarts had housed them all for over half a year. There were forty-five defendants, eight court-appointed legal defenders, twelve private defenders, nine prosecutors, more then sixty joint plaintiffs, fourteen main witnesses, seven judges, two recorders and ten Aurors to provide security in the courtroom itself. Harry felt as if he might suffocate any moment, and he dearly hoped there were some windows to open. He inconspicuously looked around, trying to find familiar faces, namely two pale blonds, but they were nowhere to be found.

Hermione had got him a thick pair of sunglasses, so he wouldn't be blinded by the flashes from the cameras of the many reporters lingering all around the Ministry. Most of the people in the room probably thought he was still blind, not that he was particularly eager to clear things up for them.

"They will call the defendants in alphabetical order, starting with 'z'," Severus, one of the witnesses, informed him. "I guess, it would seem like they put too little thought into this, if they started with 'a'." He scowled.

"That means that Blaise is the first?" Harry assured himself, and the Potions Master nodded. "I'll go and tell him to get ready."

"Don't bother." Blaise turned around in the seat in front of Harry, having listened to their conversation.

"Blaise! I didn't see you," Harry said in surprise, and Blaise looked at him oddly. "Do you want me to say something in particular?"

"Other than that you find me incredibly sexy and have been silently pining for me since we first met?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows roguishly. "No, not really. I'm sure you'll find the right words."

Four of the bailiffs went around the room and asked everyone to take their seats and quiet down, and gradually the assembled witches and wizards fell silent.

"The trials will start now," the Chief Warlock and prime judge stated gravely, sharply bringing down his wand on the wooden desk. He briefly consulted one of the rolls of parchment in front of him. "First up: Zabini, Blaise Antony."

Two Aurors approached the dark-skinned wizard and led him forward to the chair in the middle. The chair sprang to life as soon as Blaise sat down, then chained him down. The first of the prosecutors also stepped forward, walking to the desk provided for him, while Blaise's defender took his seat on the opposite side.

"Blaise Zabini is brought to trial for being a member of the group called Death Eaters, supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and participating in raids, robberies, torture and murder on his orders."

"Very well." The Chief Warlock grumbled, and Harry had the feeling the old wizard was already annoyed at the prospect of hearing forty-four equal or at least similar bills of indictment. "How do you plead, Mr. Zabini?"

"Not guilty, Your Honour," Blaise said clearly. "While I did commit those crimes, I was also a spy for Harry Potter."

Murmurs broke out, and several of the Death Eaters shifted in obvious agitation, throwing angry looks at the tall seventeen-year-old.

Blaise's defender jumped up, nervously pushing his horn-rimmed spectacles up his freckled nose. "The defence would like to call Mr. Harry James Potter to the witness stand, Your Honour."

The judges all nodded in agreement, and Harry stood slowly before walking to the front with measured steps and a straight back.

"Please state your full name for the record," he was asked, and he did so, before vowing to speak the truth, also on the record.

"Mr. Potter, my defendant claims to have been your spy, can you confirm this?"

"Yes," Harry answered softly, but firmly. "Blaise Zabini time and time again gave me vital information at the risk of his own life."

"When and how did this come to happen?" the defender asked again.

"Blaise offered me his help in the war at the beginning of school last year."

"Do you know of the reasons?" the defender demanded.

"Besides the obvious one that Voldemort hardly treated his followers any better than his enemies?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "I think you had best ask him yourself. I just know that he helped the Order of the Phoenix save countless innocent lives, and that I will be forever grateful for his chivalry and courage."

Blaise snorted, answering Harry's smirk with a roll of his eyes. "You make me sound like a bloody Gryffindor, Potter. I have a reputation to maintain, you know?"

"I have your life to maintain, if you don't mind," Harry returned mischievously, before giving Blaise's defender an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt your interrogation. I believe you wanted to ask Blaise for his reasons?"

"Right, Mr. Zabini?" the young defender prompted awkwardly, stopping the frantic leafing through his notes.

"I hadn't wanted to join the Death Eaters in the first place," Blaise said deliberately, "but I submitted to my family's wishes. However, when I saw what the Dark Lord was capable of and what he expected of his followers, I was desperate to find a way out. Harry seemed the obvious choice to help me do so, and after having classes with Harry for over five years, I didn't doubt that it would only be a matter of time till Harry defeated the Dark Lord."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter." The defender actually bowed to Harry, looking greatly relieved. "Any questions?" he asked the prosecutor, who stood up.

"Mr. Potter, do you think Mr. Zabini is a danger for our society?"

"No." Harry shook his head vehemently. "Blaise is a good person. He made a mistake, and when he realised as much, he tried to make up for it."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. No more questions, Your Honour."

Harry went back to his seat, while the two witches and five wizards put their heads to consult each other. The deliberation didn't last long. Soon, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot brought his wand down on his desk once more, calling for attention. "Blaise Antony Zabini has been found not guilty. He is cleared of all charges and may continue his schooling in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft."

The Chief Warlock didn't even wait for Blaise to be freed from his chains before he called the next defendant to the chair, and the next and the next and still the next.

Harry began to doze off. His eyes and head hurt from the unfamiliar strain of having to follow the proceedings. Some of the Death Eaters who had not worked for Harry tried to prove their innocence or at least their good will, calling witnesses to speak in their favour, from family members to healers who attested to their insanity. But it mattered little if they actively fought the charges against them, or if they remained stubbornly silent instead, admitting nothing and denying nothing. Sometimes, they got only twenty years instead of a lifelong sentence in Azkaban, but whether they would live so long either way was debatable. The judges seemed to have a strict code: If the defendant had neither Harry nor Dumbledore as a witness on their behalf, they were Death Eaters to the core, and such Death Eaters belonged in Azkaban. It was probably not very fair, but, truth be told, the method was tried and tested, and the Death Eaters could count themselves lucky that none were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

Harry didn't sit down after the Lestrange brothers, the last of his spies, had been acquitted, but left the courtroom instead. He had seen enough for one day, and he really needed a break. There were still almost twenty Death Eaters left, and it was already past dinner time, though Harry didn't feel very hungry.

Several house-elves had been continuously catering to the needs of witnesses, barristers, and judges, making the whole scene even more surreal and, to Harry's view, inhumane. It was like the fate of these people - bad people, perhaps, but nonetheless human - had been reduced to a welcome distraction from everyday life. Even worse, Harry was sure tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_ would serve the public up a cynical headline, proclaiming the war finally over and the society free from any pestilent individuals who had dared to break the peace; the Wizarding World had once again triumphed, and no-one would care about the Death Eaters rotting away in Azkaban.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as he caught sight of a familiar shock of blond hair. He quietly approached Draco, who lay stretched out on one of the stone benches that lined the walls, massaging his temples.

"Dray."

"Harry." The werewolf sat up hastily and held out his hand to the smaller boy. "I've been trying to talk with you."

"Sorry." Harry gingerly sat down next to him, taking his hand. "I... I was scared, I guess, and I didn't know how to explain everything that's been in my mind lately."

Draco smiled at him and Harry wondered how many such beautiful smiles he had missed already. "It's okay, featherweight. I think I understand. Granger gave me the basics, and you don't need to apologise. Lucius should have known better than to surprise you like that. He wanted to protect you, Harry, and when he saw you he remembered ... well, the Harry he got to know in the past, and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting you. He thought he could make it easier for you."

"I know." Harry sighed, looking down at his hands. "I might have guessed he was also one of them, but it just hurt so much to think maybe that was the only reason he wanted to sleep with me. I was so happy, and then he dropped that bludger on me, and I just shut down. I know it was stupid to think so uncharitably of him, but for a moment it was the only thing that made sense, and I only wanted to get away, so he wouldn't have a chance to rape me again."

"Lucius never wanted to rape you, Harry," Draco insisted, "but he thought it would be easier for you, if you knew that **he** took your virginity and not one of those bottom-feeders."

"I'm glad it was him," Harry said after a while. "I always wanted to save that for someone I really love, and I do love him, even though I didn't know as much then. I guess it could have been much worse, and much more painful."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "So, will you give us another chance, featherweight?"

"You don't need another chance," Harry told him firmly. "In fact, you deserve a really huge reward for still putting up with me. You can't imagine how much it means to me that you're trying to mediate between Lucius and me. I shouldn't have run away from you, too."

"Maybe not, Harry, but I don't think I could have taken you being scared of **me**," Draco muttered pensively, intertwining his fingers with Harry's. "I've seen you scared so often, but it was never because of me. I always knew that I wasn't the cause of your distress, so I could deal with your fear, but I wouldn't know how to help you if you were afraid of me."

"But it was Lucius..."

"And your mind made the connection to me, which might not be particularly fair, but it was nothing you could have prevented," Draco interrupted him, smiling softly. "I've grown used to being your best friend and the one who saves you from your nightmares, featherweight. I never want you to look at me as your rapist. Never. That's something I'm not sure I could ever bear. So, I guess, I'm grateful that you avoided me, too," he continued, and his smile turned rueful, "though most likely it makes me a coward."

"No, it doesn't," Harry protested. "It makes you one of the two men I love, and I'm glad that I'll never have to think of you in connection to rape."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Draco murmured softly, "Lucius is really upset, you know? Normally, I would be all for revenge and torturing him a little, but I think he's tortured himself enough already. If you can forgive him, tell him soon, okay? Because he loves you just as much as I do. He's just not as perfect." Draco grinned, exposing rows of gleaming white teeth.

Harry laughed softly. "I think I can forgive him, and maybe I already have. As Hermione so aptly put it, if I can forgive my spies, I should be able to forgive my lover."

"Good." Draco sighed, lying back down and putting his head in Harry's lap while he stretched his legs out. "I fear he would do something incredibly stupid and un-Malfoylike otherwise. He was becoming more desperate, let alone annoying."

Blushing lightly and ducking his head, Harry looked kind of sheepish. "I'll talk to him. Is he also here? I didn't see him."

"See?" Draco asked suspiciously, blinking up at him. "Harry, why exactly are you wearing sunglasses today?"

Harry grinned, taking off his glasses and peering down at the blond. "Severus found a cure for me. I still need time to adjust and heal completely, but he and Madam Pomfrey are confident that I could even play Seeker again."

Draco stared at him, stunned speechless for a moment before he grinned. "I'm so happy for you," Draco said, pulling Harry down for a long kiss. "I knew you would see again."

Harry laughed, closing his eyes briefly. "It's so weird seeing again. I'm always surprised when someone rolls their eyes or arches an eyebrow or even just smiles. I never realised how much I missed till I had it back."

"I missed seeing your face," Draco replied, caressing Harry's cheeks with his soft fingers. "It was such a pity to hide so much of it under that stupid bandage."

Harry chuckled at that reminder. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"All those hysterical outbursts and shouts for silence were giving me a headache," Draco groaned. "Lupin warned me that my ears would be especially sensitive shortly before the full moon, but I never thought shouting would hurt so much. And it stinks in there," he added in disgust.

"Poor you," Harry murmured sympathetically, starting to rub Draco's temples in circular motions. "I'll make you feel better, okay?"

"You always do, Harry," Draco returned flirtatiously, before stealing another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Harry studied him closely. "Your hair...it's whiter."

"Yeah, I know." The werewolf sighed morosely. "At least, I won't get grey hair; that would look hilarious."

"I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't looked so closely," Harry was quick to assure him. "You look great."

Draco smiled. "Thanks, Harry. As long as you still love me, I don't mind."

"Of course I do." Harry laughed. "And I think your shoulders are broader, too. Very manly."

Draco smirked and sent a pointed look at Harry's narrow, slightly rounded shoulders. "I know. Since I was bitten after I'd already gone through puberty, the changes aren't too obvious - I'm still gorgeous, of course."

"Of course, sexy," Harry assured, trying to keep a straight face. "I never doubted that."

"I should hope not," Draco murmured, closing his eyes once more, to better enjoy Harry's massage.

They were interrupted sooner than he would have liked, however.

"Harry!" Rabastan called from where he was standing in the door to the courtroom, urgently motioning for Harry to come back in. "You need to get in here."

"What is it?" Harry asked, jumping up, barely noticing as Draco sat up as well.

"It's Lucius..." Rabastan started, but Harry was already rushing past him, scanning the courtroom for his other blond, whom he found standing in front of the chair which had held all Death Eaters at one time.

"...I'm accusing myself," he was saying clearly and proudly. "I'm accusing myself of torture, rape, murder - you take your pick. I did it all."

"Lucius," Harry said sharply, making the blond turn around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" the Malfoy patriarch replied.

Harry rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "It looks like you are intent on being thrown into Azkaban and leaving me alone," Harry retorted. "And I would seriously like to know the line of thought that has led you to this idiotic conclusion."

"Well, I deserve it, don't I?" Lucius arched one elegant eyebrow. "You think so, too."

"Luc, I certainly don't think so." Harry approached him hesitantly. "I love you. Why would I want you to be imprisoned in Azkaban? You promised me that I wouldn't come back to you sitting in Azkaban, Lucius!"

"I thought after what I did..."

"You told me the truth," Harry replied. "And you tried to protect me. You didn't want anyone else to touch me. Isn't that true? You love me, don't you?" The older man inclined his head slightly in answer, compelling Harry took another step toward him. "If I had had to choose between losing my virginity to someone who loves me or to someone who doesn't... I think my decision should be obvious."

"I really never meant to hurt you, Snow White," Lucius murmured, slinging his arms around Harry's thin waist when he came within range. "I'm sorry for how I told you, but I truly forgot until what you said brought it back. You were never just an object of lust to me. If you never want to let me touch you again, I will accept that, but please, let me be a part of your life."

"Luc, don't be so melodramatic," Harry chastised, resting his cheek on Lucius' chest. "I'm letting you touch me now, and I'm rather happy. I was shocked, when you told me, and I needed time to think. But if I'd known you'd do something as stupid as this, I'd have hurried a bit more."

"I guess this isn't my brightest moment," Lucius admitted, looking as sheepish as a Malfoy could. "You are usually the one to jump to conclusions."

"Yes, but at least I jump to the **right** conclusions," Harry teased, giving him a quick kiss before he turned to the judges. "I think Lucius wants to abandon the lawsuit. Right, darling?"

"Yes, indeed," Lucius said with a nod, and Harry noted the disappointed look that crossed one of the Fudge's face, who had acted as one of the judges.

"He's not that bad," Harry declared with a small smirk. "And I'll keep an eye on you, Mister Malfoy, so you'd better be a good boy from now on."

Lucius leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Oh? But I heard you like the bad boys better."

The man's warm breath ghosted over Harry's skin and sent a shiver down his spine. "Yes," Harry whimpered softly. "I like bad boys and werewolves, but most of all I like tall blonds."

"I think we match each other perfectly then," Lucius affirmed, still in a low tone meant only for Harry's ears. "I like petite black-haired boys with the greenest eyes I've ever seen, which I will hopefully get to see more often, now that Severus found the right potion."

"He told you?" Harry pouted. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Don't be disappointed, Snow White." Lucius softly kissed his cheek. "It will still be a surprise when I get to see your beautiful eyes looking back at me. Let's go, all right?"

"Okay." Harry nodded, then looked for Draco, who was waiting for them at the back of the courtroom. "But promise me you'll never to do something like this again. Don't make me lose you."

"I promise, Harry," Lucius answered with a small smile as they made their way to Draco's side and left the courtroom together. "Next time I'll wait for you to work things out before I jump to conclusions. Now, I believe you wanted to see Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes, I wanted to see the Manor, but I also want to see you." Harry looked shyly up at Lucius, before turning his shy smile on Draco. "And there are some things I haven't yet seen of yours, either, Dray."

"Then, we shall be sure to offer you the chance to look at all of us," Draco murmured lowly.

"Many times, if possible," Lucius added with a glint of humour in his eyes.

As Draco and Lucius wrapped their arms once more around him, a gentle smile spread over Harry's features, and he felt a mere shiver of apprehension as he was Apparated away.

* * *

**Next chapter... Hm, well, I won't tell you, but you could still review, couldn't you?**


	45. Seeing You

**Disclaimer: All the characters from the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K.Rowling, and I bet she is mighty proud of herself... Anyway, no offence meant and no money made.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is LOOOOOOOONG! And I hope you, and I expect lots of reviews!!**

**Warning: There are graphic descriptions of sex in here, but I don't think its too hardcore so I didn't edit it. I marked the beginning and the end of the LEMON, so if you don't feel like reading it, you can skip over it...  
This chapter also includes mentions of RAPE, so read with caution or not at all.**

**Thank you, jharad17, for your corrections and suggestions!**

* * *

**45. SEEING YOU**

Lucius Apparated Harry and himself directly to his own bedroom, and began littering feverish kisses over Harry's face and lifting the smaller wizard up so that the slender legs wrapped around his waist. Without thought, he pressed Harry against the wall so that his hands were free to roam over the delectable body and under the black robes. The _pop_ that announced Draco's arrival didn't register in his mind, but he did notice when Harry pulled back as far as was possible and reversed their positions with a swish of his hand.

"I love you, Luc," Harry whispered, giving him a pleading look. "But I need to understand why you did it to me. I can't just forget, and I can't just go back to letting you touch me in this way. You need to explain first, please. Please."

"I understand, Harry," Lucius gave back. "But why did you restrain me with magic? I would have stopped."

Harry looked seriously at him, holding a hand out to Draco. "I can see again, but that doesn't mean that I enjoy being held against a wall, and right now you aren't in a position to try me." His face split into a grin. "And I think I forgot to add something... Before you get to explain yourself, Draco and I will have some fun, and since I have been blind for so long, I think it would only be fair if I blindfolded you now."

"In an evil mood today, Harry dear?" Draco purred in his ear. "I like it, but I think this... punishment will have more of an effect, if you allow Lucius to watch. That will drive him crazy. To watch, but not to be able to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you, like I will."

He accompanied his words with teasing kisses to Harry's neck, his teeth grazing the soft skin, and he carefully manoeuvred the black-haired boy to the bed, pushing him down on it. "Would it sound corny if I said that I have dreamed of this every night and sometimes during the day?" Draco whispered, slowly revealing Harry's creamy skin as he unbuttoned then peeled back the younger man's shirt. "I missed feeling you like this. May I make love to you?"

Harry nodded, blushing brightly. "Just let me talk to Luc for a moment."

He rose and approached the blond man, who was still standing against the wall, his arms spread and held in place with invisible chains of magic. "Is this okay for you? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or..."

"Shh, my little mystery. I'm okay," Lucius assured him. "Draco deserves this reward, and I deserve punishment much worse than this. I'm completely at your mercy. You can do with me what you want. I will watch."

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry whispered back, "but..."

"Harry, I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did was inexcusable and we both know that, don't we?" Lucius murmured, looking closely at Harry.

"I love you, Luc. Watch!" Harry took off his sun glasses, before brushing a tender kiss over Lucius' lips, drawing back before the blond could deepen the kiss. Harry's hips swayed tantalisingly as he approached Draco, who had pulled back the covers of the bed and laid out a condom and lubricant.

Lucius had to suppress a groan. He knew that what was to come would be the sweetest torture, but nothing could have prepared him for the intensity of his feelings and his spiking desire as he kept watching. He couldn't have looked away or closed his eyes if he tried, and even when he blinked, his eyes refused to stay shut for longer than absolutely necessary.

Draco held out a hand to the smaller boy, gently pulling him forward. Slowly he removed Harry's clothes, giving Lucius a perfect view on milky skin and sinewy muscles, on narrow shoulders and still more narrow hips, on a perfectly tight ass and slender legs. Long, elegant fingers caressed Harry's ribcage, drawing out soft giggles, before they took a hold of his hips and spun him around, so that Harry lay on his back, looking up at the young werewolf.

Harry reached up to trace the white scar on Draco's shoulder with his index finger. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Does it hurt you?"

"Only during the transformation." Draco shuddered as Harry pushed up on his elbows to lick over the old wound, and his slightly chapped lips played over the sensitive flesh. "Do that again."

Harry complied with a shy smile, suckling lightly on the werewolf's shoulder, until Draco growled with pleasure and bit into Harry's neck.

When Harry cried out, Draco pulled back in shock. "Sorry. I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Dray, don't worry." Harry smiled, brushing another kiss over the blond's shoulder. "I love **every** part of you, Ice. It's time you accept the fact that you are a werewolf."

"I do, I have," Draco murmured. "But that doesn't mean that I'm allowed to hurt you."

"You haven't," Harry assured him.

"It's bleeding!"

"Dray, stop it and make love to me. If you want you can put a plaster over it, afterwards," Harry ordered, arching into him. "Don't you want me?" His green eyes widened pleadingly, his lips curving into a pout.

Draco groaned and pushed him back down on the bed, throwing a look over his shoulder at Lucius, who was watching them avidly. He grinned, covering Harry's body with kisses and skilfully manoeuvring the black-haired boy so that Lucius could watch them perfectly.

But Harry had other plans. His eyes widening suddenly, he wriggled out from under Draco. "I want to look at you. I've never seen you like this."

"You mean naked?" Draco offered, a bit miffed that Harry had interrupted him.

"Yes." Harry blushed lightly. "I want to look at you, all of you."

Draco sighed, but nodded in acceptance, spreading out on the dark velvet bedcover and beckoning Harry closer. The green-eyed wizard moved to straddle the blond's lap, carefully trailing his fingers over Draco's defined stomach and his hard pectorals. Draco shifted a little to get comfortable before he lightly rested his hands on Harry's hips, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin.

Harry drank in the sight before him, from Draco's strong upper body, with the old bite on his shoulder the only thing marring the perfect, smooth torso, up to ice-blue eyes which looked straight through him, to the white-blond hair that, though slightly mussed-up, still seemed to fall in perfect waves around Draco's handsome face, the disorder looking intentional, the way, Harry knew, he would never manage with his own hair. In a way, Draco was exactly how he had imagined him. Then again, he noticed many details now which had never existed in his mind: the small dimple that appeared as Draco sent him a loving half-smile, the warmth in those ice-blue eyes, the way the blond hair curled around Draco's ears, the prominent Adam's apple, the soft goldish hue of his pale skin, and the dusty pink of his nipples.

Harry thought of his fear of facing Draco, of being reminded of what had happened, but now, looking at his blond lover, there was no connection to the rapes at all. Just Draco, who had helped him and hurt him and healed him and loved him with everything he was. And Draco, whom he loved in return.

He chanced a look at Lucius, and though there was some niggling doubt there still, he wasn't overwhelmed by fear as he thought he might be. On the contrary, he felt strangely comforted by the small shiver of familiar panic, because he knew that he was in control. Maybe the trials had given him closure. To see his rapists and torturers led off to Azkaban never to see the light of day again, had filled him with a mixture of guilt and satisfaction. The belief that no one deserved so much misery was deeply ingrained in his soul, but a small part of him, the Slytherin part no doubt, rejoiced at the thought of taking his revenge for innocence lost and pain endured.

Later, he would stand trial over Lucius as well, would let him explain and apologise. Later. Now he would first reward Draco for being so understanding and considerate and sweet and loving and perfect.

Harry leaned down, dropping a timid kiss on Draco's lips. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Will you make love to me now?"

"With the greatest pleasure," Draco murmured tenderly, reversing their positions, so that Harry once more came to lie beneath him. "I love you, my beautiful featherweight."

"I love you too." When Draco began to cover his body in a second layer of kisses and caresses, careful as always to ease him into making love, Harry mewled softly.

**START OF LEMON:**

When Harry invitingly spread his legs, planting his feet firmly on the ground as Draco massaged the lubricant into the ring of muscles that guarded Harry's entrance, Lucius moaned, struggling for the first time against his bonds. He heard the sweet, little noises and half-coherent pleas that Harry emitted, and watched as Draco stretched him carefully and finally pushed into the pliant body, bending Harry nearly in half as the brunet looped his legs over Draco's shoulders, allowing him to penetrate even deeper.

Lucius felt his own cock harden, and he wished nothing more than to join them on the bed and feel Harry surround him, his delicate body moving against him, with him. He strained against Harry's magic, but it held him secure, and all he could do was watch and feel his erection growing in his trousers. He tried to shift his legs to get more comfortable, but all he managed to achieve was to alert the two wizards on the bed to his plight.

Draco grinned at him, pulling Harry into a possessive kiss before he once again buried himself deep within Harry. The green-eyed boy's whole body tensed, rose off the bed and was then enclosed by Draco's right arm, the other supporting him so that Draco didn't crush Harry with his weight.

Harry came with a small cry, slumping in Draco's arm as the blond pushed one more time into him then followed him over the edge, Harry's name falling from his lips.

**END OF LEMON**

After a long moment, Harry slowly rolled out from under Draco, who was still regaining his breath, and approached Lucius, a languid smile on his lips. "Did you enjoy the show, Luc?"

"Was I supposed to?" Lucius was surprised to hear how hoarse his voice had become. "I thought you wanted to punish me? Wasn't that the point?"

Harry's fingers stroked over Lucius' cheek and when that still naked, slightly sweaty body pressed against him, he had to bite back a groan. "My point was to show you that making love to me is much better than forcing yourself onto me. Wouldn't you agree? Now tell me, did you like it, Lucius?"

Harry's questing fingers had found his arousal and teasingly played around it.

This time, Lucius groaned. "Yes."

Harry grinned triumphantly and withdrew his hand. "Do you like it kinky, sweetheart? Or more conservative?"

"In regards to what?" Lucius croaked out.

"Your interrogation," Harry stated, looking up at him. "Kinky or conservative?"

Lucius hesitated briefly, considering his option with the scarce information he was given. "Kinky."

"Then I'll explain the rules," the young man told him, as Draco got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I'll ask you questions, and you will answer. If I like your answer you'll like what I give you."

"What happens if you don't like my answer?" Lucius asked.

"You won't like my reaction." Harry smirked. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lucius nodded, telling himself that whatever Harry would do to him would be nothing compared to what he had done. "What do you want to know?"

"Why, Luc, why? That's all I want to know. How could you?" Harry whispered, leaning back against Draco.

"Harry, I didn't want to, never under those circumstances. I always remembered our time in the past, I remembered being happy and I remembered a raven-haired beauty, with soft alabaster skin, delicate to the point of being fragile." Harry smiled at him, stepping forward and once again nuzzling against him and playing with the top button of Lucius' shirt and slowly undoing it. "I had flashbacks of you... and Draco. Of the three of us. And I had your diary. I was shocked by what I read about what you thought of me, but most of all what little you wrote about what happened to you. I tried to find you, and I couldn't explain to myself how you could have disappeared so completely. Why you had left me.

"I didn't recognise you when I saw you for the first time in Flourish & Blotts, but you fascinated me, and I dreamed about the past very often afterwards. I didn't recognise Draco either, but I sometimes had a hard time seeing him as my son. For a while, I really considered the possibility that Narcissa cheated on me and used a charm to make Draco look like me."

Obviously not liking this answer, Harry pulled away and moved back into Draco's arms, kissing a line down the younger blond's throat, and pressing closer to Draco, who pulled Harry into a protective embrace in return.

"I love him." Lucius locked his eyes with Draco's, though his words were addressed at Harry. "Just not as my son. I tried to be a good father, and I would have cared for him even if it had turned out that he wasn't my biological son."

"I know." Draco nodded against Harry's head. "You wanted to tell us why you raped Harry, not why you weren't the perfect father for me."

"I didn't recognise you, not even... not even when I captured you. I was preoccupied, thinking about Draco, wondering if he was safe. Draco, I was so... shocked to see you there. I didn't think you would ever do something so foolish." Lucius shook his head in disbelief.

Draco sneered at him. "Quit digressing! This isn't about me. I might have been foolish, but at least I didn't intentionally cause another person harm."

"Dray," Harry whispered pleadingly, kissing Draco's chest over his heart, while his fingers gently caressed over his spine. "You are not him. I will not see you as him. I know you would have made a different choice - maybe for the better and maybe for the worse. Who knows? But this is about you, nonetheless, because you're a part of me, just as Lucius is, and I won't believe you if you tell me you weren't affected."

"You know me too well." Draco sighed in amused resignation. "But I think we should let Lucius finish his story, and I would appreciate it if he didn't interrupt his confession to lecture me." He sent a glare at the older blond, who looked mildly sheepish, but nodded.

"So, what happened in the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I didn't see that Weasley was the one who took you out. I really didn't. I had been looking over my shoulder for Draco, I thought he was in trouble. When I looked back to you, you were unconscious and all the other Death Eaters were swarming around you. They bound you and Weasley, and I thought he was another prisoner. I didn't realize he changed sides; the Dark Lord never told me. Most likely because he thought the old family feud between the Weasleys and Malfoys would come between us, or something like that."

He sighed as Harry hugged him once more, putting his head against his chest and began to carefully unbutton the rest of shirt, pushing it open, before littering small, nipping kisses over his chest and around his nipples.

Lucius forced himself to continue and not be distracted by Harry's ministrations. "I didn't see you again until the Dark Lord called a full meeting. I knew that you were still alive, and I thought you were being kept somewhere with Weasley. I didn't know what Voldemort was planning with you and, to be honest, I didn't care much. I gave the Ministry information, yes, I think I already told you this, but I did it to weave a kind of security net. I didn't want to be on the losing side, and since you seemed to be the Light side's only chance, I took this as a kind of test. I told myself that it would be no use to support a weak child. So when you were captured, and I thought the Death Eaters had defeated you, I decided that the Dark side would surely win. I was okay with that."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't draw back, though he stopped kissing him and tracing his abdominal muscles with his index finger.

"I thought it would be best to get rid of you and get on with our plans. When he summoned us, I thought he wanted to kill you in front of everyone." Lucius looked pleadingly at him. "I didn't think that..."

"You didn't think that he was capable of having you all rape me?" Harry asked bitingly, bright green eyes glaring up at the blond. "Don't lie, Lucius. I had visions of Death Eater meetings, of raids and torture sessions."

"I never..."

"No, **you** didn't," Harry hissed at him, pushing away. "You waited for me, didn't you? How very touching!"

"Harry, those were..."

"What? Women? Muggles? Just because they had no magic or no cock it was okay to rape them?" Harry asked in agitation, poking a finger into Lucius' chest and glaring at him.

"They were adults," Lucius replied softly. "They were not children. Harry, of course it was wrong what happened to them, it was wrong that I let it happen. But no child, absolutely no child should be raped of his innocence. Harry, it was your first time, wasn't it? You had never been touched like that before, right? Those women, they were mostly wives of Muggles or Muggles themselves married to wizards. The children were always killed or even just locked in their bedrooms. Never once did any of us even think of touching them. Harry, do you believe me?"

"I do, but I don't understand why you all make it out to be so different. They were raped, too, and just because..." Harry whispered, his voice trailing off before he started anew. "It was horrible, Luc. Do you really think that any of those women will live a normal life again? That they will ever look at men the same way? Without fear?"

Lucius wanted nothing more than to take Harry in his arms, but his arms were still held over his head. "I don't know, Harry, but I still think that what happened to you was worse."

"Why did you take part?" Harry asked weakly, not looking at him and even shrugging off Draco's hand when he tentatively reached out to encircle Harry's waist. "That's all I want to know."

Lucius sighed. He wanted to look away as well, to somehow hide from his shame and Harry's pain, but he could not. He had to face him, and face up to what he had done. If he could not, or would not, he knew he could never be with Harry again, and Harry would always have to live with the doubt if maybe he had wanted to do it after all.

"Because of your eyes," he admitted at last. He spoke fast now, desperately trying to catch Harry's eyes. "I never remembered them, all those years between, most likely because I didn't see them very often, those beautiful emeralds... But when I saw you... You were perfect, you were like the lover in my flashbacks, only there in flesh and blood. And there was so much blood. Everywhere... You were already so hurt, so small. I had thought you were weak, but now your vulnerability only made me want to protect you. When you had to take that potion that took your sight, everything just snapped into place. I recognised you in that instant, recognised the boy I had fallen in love with, my last year at Hogwarts; the boy who changed my life, who changed **me**. That moment of clarity didn't last, but even as it faded, I couldn't stand the thought of one of the others taking your innocence. I hoped that, maybe, if it was me, if I was first, I could make it at least a little easier for you. I realise that it doesn't seem like it, but if it was one of the others, someone who really wanted to hurt you..."

"I know." Harry nodded, moving into Lucius' arms and loosening the bonds that held him enough for the blond to return his affection with a small hug. "Hold me, Luc. Just hold me for a moment."

The blond tightened his arms as much as possible around the slender youth, beckoning Draco with his eyes to join them and lend Harry comfort as well. He craned his neck to be able to brush a kiss over Harry's scarred forehead, murmuring a quiet, "I love you," and trying to contain Harry's trembling in his embrace.

"What happened then?" Harry asked finally, looking up at Lucius with tear-clouded eyes.

"I thought that the Dark Lord would kill you after having tortured you so, and while I was not happy about it, I thought it would be a reprieve for you," Lucius continued softly. "But then, he didn't kill you and... I refused to rape you again, but I couldn't stop the others. The only ones the Dark Lord allowed to see you were those who raped you, whether willingly or because they had no other choice. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned, I had no business seeing you. And then he threatened Draco. I had refused to have him initiated for so long..."

Harry reached out for Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly, but he could feel Lucius' shuddering breath as he sought to compose himself and find the strength to continue.

Finally, Lucius went on, "I wanted Draco to have a real choice, and under no circumstances did I want him to end up like his mother - only against his will. So I outwardly supported the Dark Lord's methods in breaking you, though I claimed that I didn't want to touch such a sullied whore."

Harry tensed in his arms, and Lucius kissed his forehead once more. "I **do not**, in fact, see you like that. You are no whore, and you could never be sullied either. You are perfect, and you are lovely, and I love you more with every breath I take. But I needed a good argument for why I would not rape you again, and the Dark Lord bought it, as did the other Death Eaters. I tried to help you in other ways, too. A few times, I polyjuiced as another Death Eater and visited you, though I don't know what good I hoped to achieve by doing so. But I needed to see if you were still alive."

"Did you rape me then?" Harry asked softly. "In my cell?"

"No, Harry, no. I raped you that one time only. I swear by my magic," Lucius implored. "I polyjuiced into Death Eaters who raped you in front of the Dark Lord, so that I would have a pretence to visit you, but I did not go to your cell to hurt you. I wanted to help you. I brought you healing potions and food and water. Most of the time you didn't even wake while I was there, and I was almost grateful, for I wouldn't have known what to say. I don't suppose anything I said could have helped anyway."

"No." Harry shook his head sadly. "I was less scared when I was alone, but I can appreciate now what you did for me. It's good to know that you cared." He brushed a chaste kiss over Lucius' lips, before resting his unruly head once more in the crook of his neck. "Continue."

Lucius thought for a moment before he took up his story again, "Once, I overheard Rudolphus and Rabastan talking and learned that they wanted to free you. I suggested to Bellatrix that she could please the Dark Lord much better if her husband was otherwise occupied, and reminded her that his preferences seemed to lay with the male body. I thought you wouldn't come back from their manor, I hoped you wouldn't, but you did. I didn't understand it then, but I think I understand it now. You didn't want them to get into trouble by escaping on their watch, right?"

Harry nodded, sighing deeply. "They were really good to me. I don't think..."

"You would have survived without them?" Lucius asked softly, but Harry shook his head.

"I would have survived, because Voldemort wouldn't allow me to die," Harry whispered. "I don't think I would have been able to heal, afterwards, if they hadn't showed me that there was some good in the world still."

Neither of the blonds knew what to say to this, so they just kissed Harry, first Lucius on the forehead and then Draco on his lips, by turning Harry's head and moulding his body against his back.

Harry sighed blissfully, weaving his fingers through Lucius' hair, gently massaging his scalp. "What did you do then?"

"Since that plan for helping you escape had failed, I tried to find out what Severus was planning. I knew he was a spy, but I had a hard time convincing him that I really wanted to help and wasn't leading him into a trap. He didn't trust the information I was giving him, and I can't blame him. Finally, since it was my responsibility to assign the Death Eaters to sentry duty, he asked me for the information on the wards and who would be where and when. When-"

"What about Draco?" Harry interrupted him sharply. "What happened to protecting him?"

"As you probably know, Draco spent most of his holidays here at the manor, and it wasn't safe for him. Most other Slytherins have Death Eater parents, as well, so he wouldn't have been safe with them either. The Dark Lord had demanded punishment for him, for helping you in the Ministry, and I told him that I would see to it myself. He wasn't happy of course, and I feared that he would take matters into his own hands soon, especially since he had Narcissa reporting everything that happened in my manor. I needed to get Draco out, preferably to Hogwarts, where Severus would be able to watch over him. Of course, I couldn't just outright tell Draco that he was to go, and I couldn't even give him permission to leave, or Narcissa would have known. I had to make Draco leave on his own, without my knowing."

"What did you do?" Harry whispered, looking from one blond to the other, seeing the looks of understanding that passed between them.

"I went from being a passable father to being a bastard," Lucius eventually answered, a resigned look coming over his face. "I was cold and controlling and sometimes even cruel. It was the only way I could think of to make him leave. I knew Severus had given Draco a portkey for emergencies, so I needed to give him a reason to use it. I told Draco that he would be initiated before the end of summer, and I also told him what plans the Dark Lord had expressed for him. Dragon, I would have never let that happen, what I told you. Never."

"I know, father," Draco smiled at him, leaning over Harry to give them both a hug. "I know. I didn't really believe you then, but I thought it was much safer to leave. And since you weren't forthcoming with information about Harry, I thought my chances would be better with Uncle Severus."

Lucius nodded, still looking tired. "Maybe... At one time, I hoped I could salvage our relationship once you were in safety, but in truth, I knew you would never forgive me for how I treated you. Our relationship was always strained, but I guess... I absolutely destroyed anything we could have had then," Lucius murmured. He returned the hug as best as he could, wishing he could have done something, anything differently, even as he pressed an apologetic kiss to Draco's forehead.

"But you did it to save Dray," Harry murmured in return, before littering kisses down Lucius' jawline. "I'm very proud of you. I think you did the right thing."

"I do too," Draco added quietly. "I bet it was a tough decision, but you got me to safety so you could help our Harry." In Draco's voice was a hint of a question, prompting Lucius to once again take up his tale.

Lucius obliged with a small sigh. "So I gave Severus the information he wanted, and I made sure there were some times when the defences of the castle were weak. I didn't know when the Order would get you out, once Severus got back to them, and, during that time, I was not around much. The Dark Lord sent me on many missions because he hoped to take advantage of the Light side's weakness - losing you - and convince more allies to the Dark side. When I returned one day, you were gone, and the Dark Lord was randomly torturing his followers, with Weasley amongst them."

Harry hummed a little, thinking and twirling his fingers in Lucius' long blond hair.

Lucius felt tired and drained and didn't think he could talk about this for much longer, yet he knew that as hard as this was for him, it must be a hundred times worse for Harry. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of Harry's fingers carding through his hair, as he had enjoyed it back then, when they had all still been in school. But he could not relax yet. "Is there anything else you want to know, Snow White?"

"Just one thing?" Harry gave back, looking up at him. "Do you love me?"

This was one question he could answer over and over and over, without hesitation. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Harry. "Yes, of course I love you, Harry. You are my everything. I wouldn't know how to live without you."

Harry smiled at him, releasing him from his chains completely and sagging into his strong embrace. "You won't have to. I love you, Luc. And I love you, Dray."

"Love you too, featherweight." Draco kissed him softly. "How about some cuddling now?"

Lucius grimaced, but relented immediately when he saw how happy this idea seemed to make Harry. Since Draco and Harry were already naked, he vanished his own clothes with a spell and then joined them on he bed, pulling both younger men into his arms. Harry came to lay half on top of him with Draco pressed into his back. Lucius shook out the blanket to cover all of them and then began to rub small circles on Harry's lower back in order to relax him.

Harry must have been exhausted too, for he fell asleep soon after, sandwiched between his two blond lovers.

"You wanted to talk, Dragon?" Lucius asked after he was sure Harry was really sleeping. He knew his son had issues that had to be straightened out, too.

"Just confirm some things, you know?" the young werewolf returned, rolling to his back, though he kept a hold of Harry.

"Go ahead then."

"You didn't know Weasley was the traitor?" Draco asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Then what did you think had happened to him?" Draco demanded to know.

"I don't know, Draco. I never really thought of him, only Harry. I thought, well, I thought maybe the Dark Lord would actually keep his promise to Harry and not harm that redhead. I thought he was being questioned, perhaps, for information about Harry and the Order, if at all. I never deemed him important."

"He never was." Draco sneered. "What about me? Why did you allow me to become a Death Eater?"

"You didn't seem to particularly care about my opinion at that time," Lucius returned wryly. "The Dark Lord, of course, still very much wanted you to join, but I **always** staved him off. I was rather surprised when you said you wanted to join voluntarily, but I did suspect that you only joined to spy, and after a few investigations I found that to be the truth. I was actually quite glad about your decision - it made it easier to keep an eye on you."

"Did you keep an eye on Harry, too?" Draco asked, moving onto the next subject.

"You know, he always fascinated me. First that whole 'Boy-who-lived' mystery and then how powerful and seemingly unbreakable he was," Lucius stated pensively with a fond look at the sleeping Gryffindor. "And then, of course, his stubbornness, his beauty and spirit. After he had been rescued, Severus kept me up to date about the healing progress he made, and at first I was, like most everyone else, really worried about him. I thought it impossible for someone to recover from such an ordeal."

His fingers played over Harry's cheek gently, and his voice was hoarse as he continued. "I couldn't forget how he had looked at me, shortly before I forced myself on him. I didn't even know if he could still see, even just a little, but I will never forget his eyes. They were so huge, Draco, so innocent, **begging** me not to do it, begging me to help him somehow. His eyes haunted me in my sleep every night, even after he was rescued, until Severus finally told me that Harry might be starting to heal. And then he won against the Dark Lord, and I knew that I hadn't killed the fire in him, after all. I tried to keep myself informed of how he was coping and even if he was happy, but as I was outwardly on the other side of the war, such information was hard to come by." He gave Draco a small, wry smile. "I remember you telling me to fuck off when I asked you about him."

"Yeah, well, we weren't really on speaking terms then, were we?" Draco retorted and his father chuckled.

"No, I guess not, but I was still interested in your life, Dragon. I always have been." Lucius reached out to the the younger man, hesitated then withdrew his hand. "Anything else you would like to confirm?"

"Did you really manage to make friends with Harry's surrogate family?" Draco grinned at him. "With all of them?"

Lucius groaned in remembrance of all the trouble they had put him through the last few months, but he nodded. "I helped Black and Lupin to get the adoption through, but of course Black interpreted that as showing off." Lucius rolled his bright silver eyes. "Then I helped Lupin with a werewolf group of his. By the way, he wants you to join, and I made sure that some terribly outdated werewolf regulations were done away with. You will be glad to hear that you are no longer required to register at the Ministry or go through a physical examination every year."

Draco made no outward sign that he had heard, instead turning to Harry. "Harry always wanted a family."

"He has one," Lucius returned, though he knew that Draco was referring to something else and thanking him in his own way. "Lupin and Black still don't trust me very much, but they've given me a chance to be a part of Harry's life, and I intend to use it. Miss Granger was a bit more accommodating, and I had a very long, never mind tiring, discussion with her about house-elves and my treatment of them. Supposedly, I should pay them and offer them both holidays and weekends free." Lucius sneered at the very idea, causing Draco to chuckle.

"What did you say?"

"That she can handle their... contract," Lucius replied. "I gave her a money limit, but otherwise it's her responsibility now. She seemed to like that compromise. Then there was the whole Weasley clan. I started by learning their names. Did you know that there are nine of them?"

Draco laughed at him, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. "I had noticed. I'm impressed."

"Me, too," Harry mumbled, blinking up at them. "Can we invite them to dinner?"

"Sure, Harry. Why aren't you sleeping? How much did you hear?" Lucius asked a bit nervously; he wasn't sure that he wanted Harry to know what he and Draco had talked about.

"Oh, you know, your conversation was much more interesting than sleeping. And don't worry, Luc, I only heard the last part and not how idolatrously you love me." Harry smirked at him. "That's what you were talking about, right? And you don't want me to know because it would embarrass you?"

"Yes, Harry, exactly," Draco answered for Lucius. "And I hope you also don't know how absolutely nuts **I** am about you."

"No, of course not." Harry smiled sleepily, snuggling into him. "That's your little secret, okay?"

"Perfect," Draco murmured, sniffing Harry's hair and skin with interest. "You smell heavenly, featherweight."

"I smell like sex." Harry grimaced. "And like you."

"Exactly, so what is there to scrunch your face up about?" Draco demanded and a warning growl entered his voice. "I like it when you smell like me. I want you to smell like me!"

"Dray." Harry put a reassuring hand on Draco's cheek, rubbing carefully. "I absolutely don't mind smelling of you. I just mind reeking of sex. Couldn't we agree on something like... peppermint?"

Draco chuckled, kissing his nose. "Peppermint, really? I don't think that would please me. Doesn't suit you. I like you smelling of sex."

Harry groaned as Draco's till-then-gentle nips turned more insistent. "Dray, stop, no. We don't have time for that now."

"Why not?" Draco pulled back reluctantly.

"Because we need to plan a dinner," Harry stated seriously, wriggling out from between the two blonds. "Get up, you two."

Lucius stood up fluidly, his face closing off. "Harry, you can just tell me when you want me to leave you and Draco alone. You don't have to be considerate of my feelings." He reached for his trousers. "I understand."

"Luc... What are you talking about?" Harry took a step towards him.

"I need to finish some paper work, anyway," Lucius replied, evading the question even as he brushed a tender kiss over Harry's lips. His emotionless mask stayed up. "I love you."

"Don't fucking say that with such cold eyes," Harry hissed at him. "I want to know what has got into you!"

Lucius drew himself up tensely, though his voice was very soft. "You don't need to turn down Draco, just because you are still angry with me. I understand if you don't want me to touch you yet. I can't even guess how horrible it is for you to live with that memory, much less allow your rapist near you."

"Luc. Damnit, Luc," Harry whispered, desperately clutching the blond's strong upper arms. "Do you ever listen to me? I love you, and I love your touch. I'm not angry anymore. I think I never was. I was... I felt betrayed because you didn't tell me what you'd done immediately, and I was so damn scared that you two would turn into my nightmares. I wasn't sure if I loved you, but I was just scared, Luc, and I do love you. The only one who is still having doubts about that is you." Harry suddenly raised his lowered eyes, locking them with Lucius' silver ones. "Is my word not good enough for you?"

"If you are really not repulsed by my touch, why did you stop Draco's advances?" the older man questioned.

"Because you agreed to invite my friends to dinner," Harry stared up at him in confusion. "I asked you not two minutes ago, and you said it was okay. Did you forget already?"

"No, I didn't, Snow White," Lucius argued to Harry's hurt and accusing gaze. He smiled a little, ruefully. "But I thought you meant some time later, when you and Draco have settled back into your lives: in two weeks, two months... two years."

Lucius whispered the last part under his breath, but Harry's fine ears captured the tone of his final words and he pouted, feeling suddenly insecure about where he would fit in to Lucius' well-established life, if he would put up such a fuss about dinner guests. "Okay, then not. If you don't want them in your home, I understand. Do you still want me in your house, or should I just floo over for you to fuck me and otherwise not bother you?"

Lucius winced at the crude wording, pulling Harry close, guessing correctly that his words had somehow hurt the smaller man, instead of just expressing his lack of enthusiasm for his idea.

"Snow White, little mystery. I never want to fuck you - make love to you, yes, but never fuck you. You are much too precious for that, and I hope to never treat you with anything less than the utmost love and care." Lucius took a strong but still gentle hold of Harry's chin, making him look up, and saw the crystal tears now rimming those beautiful eyes. "I'd be happy to play host for your friends in **our** home, even tonight if that is your wish. Please, don't be sad anymore, Harry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Harry sniffled a little, trying to get his crying under control and missing his blindfold. That piece of cloth was like a security blanket in some ways, and would have protected him from the two penetrating pairs of eyes currently focused on him.

Noticing Harry's distress, Draco hugged him from behind, soothingly and apologetically kissing the broken patch of skin on Harry's neck. "My sweet little one, what is going through that head of yours? Lucius isn't the only one with insecurities."

Harry sniffed again, this time even louder, and a choked sob escaped his throat. He wasn't sure what exactly had upset him so much. One moment he was comforting Lucius, and the next, a little bit of teasing had turned him into a bloody waterfall. Everything was just too much suddenly: returning to the present, unravelling the past, and fighting for the future of his Death Eater spies. And then, he suddenly had his sight back, which was great and all, but he was not used to seeing so much. All those people and their stares. And they all still thought he couldn't see them, see their expressions. He wondered now, how he had once coped with seeing so much, with this overload of information.

"I want my blindfold, please," he whispered and to make the situation even more perfect he had also started to tremble. Could he be any more pathetic? "Please."

He didn't know who wrapped the soft fabric around his head, but he welcomed the darkness, even though he had so often damned it in the past. The darkness was comforting now, familiar, and allowed him to focus on his other senses: The faint smell of sex mingled with that of his two lovers; the beat of Lucius' heart beneath his cheek, and the slide of long strands of silvery hair between his fingers; their strong arms around him, holding him close; the heat of Draco's skin on his bare back. He could hear their regular breaths, the shuffle of feet on the soft carpet, and Draco's soothing whispers.

Slowly he calmed down again and sagged a little. "I... Can I take a shower?" Harry asked in a whisper, and he was steered to Lucius' private bathroom. "Don't leave me. Merlin, please, don't leave me."

"Shh, Harry, we are here and we will stay here," Draco murmured while Lucius carefully lifted their lover's small body into the shower. Lucius tapped the faucet with his wand to make pleasantly warm water rain down on him.

The two blonds followed him into the shower and gently ran their hands up and down his body, lathering him with soap and, most of all, love. Draco tilted Harry's head back and washed the pitch black locks, making sure that no shampoo got into his eyes, which were still covered by the water-proof spelled bandage.

Harry still shivered and sniffed from time to time, but when the shower was done, and Lucius wrapped him in a fluffy grey towel and lifted him out to place his bare feet on the spell-warmed floor, he was feeling a lot calmer. "It was too much," he whispered by way of explanation. "I'm not used to this."

"To what, love?" Lucius murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms to comfort the younger man. "Let us help you."

"Well, let's see," Harry said with a tiny, self-deprecating laugh. "I'm not used to seeing. I'm not used to being here. I'm not used to having so much responsibility again. I'm not used to having people stare at me and expecting me to solve their problems **again**, and I'm not used to being in charge of and leading a whole organisation of spies. I'm not not used to... to having no parents, and no blood family who cares about me. I **miss** them," Harry sobbed as he went on, "I'm not used to having to connect you with my nightmares, Luc. I'm just not used to it, and it all scares me. Everything is so strange. It's too much!"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry that you are confused, and if this is going too fast for you." Lucius kissed the corner of Harry's quivering mouth, tasting tears on his tongue and feeling way out of his depth. "But I want you to know something which might help you not feel so alone: This is strange and new to me, too. I haven't seen you for so long, didn't have you in my arms. I missed your weight on my chest and your warmth next to me when I slept. I'd started to think you didn't exist, that I'd never find the one who could complete me, perfect me. That you and Draco came back to the present, to me, was the best thing I can imagine. The most amazing gift I have ever received. But I will understand if you need more time and want to take it step by step. I will also understand if I'm not your first step."

"No!" Harry shook his head frantically. "I can't lose someone else. Please, don't make me go, Lucius, please," Harry begged, closing his eyes from the pain.

"Oh, Harry." Lucius pulled him into a strong embrace. "I will never make you go, nor will I ever let you go willingly, Snow White. This is your home, if you want it to be, and I will do everything in my power to be your first step, so I can help you with each one to come after."

Harry whimpered quietly, desperately kissing Lucius' chest as if that gesture alone could express what he could not express in words.

"Come, featherweight," Draco urged him gently. "Believe us, please. We would do everything for you. We **will**. I know this is too much, I know you are scared, but we are here for you and with you."

"I know." Harry took a deep breath. "I think I need to be alone for a bit, sort everything out."

"Would you like to use the garden, my sweet?" Lucius offered readily. "It's fairly large, and there are pavilions with benches if you get tired of wandering around. When you want us, just sent up sparks with your wand, and we will come and get you, yes?"

"That sounds great." Harry smiled gratefully at him. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that."

Lucius shook his head, though Harry could not see. "No, you're right. You've had a lot happen in a short time. The stress caught up with you, that's all."

Harry offered him a small smile, then quickly dressed and made his way to the garden. Not wanting to take off his blindfold yet, he followed his panther instincts, which always wanted to lead him back into nature. He needed to think about everything without baring himself to the confusion of sight. Between the gentle wind that ruffled his hair, the soft chirping of birds, and the fresh smell of grass, he pulled himself together so he could analyse his panic more rationally.

First, he had always known that he would have to say good-bye to his parents, that they were dead in his own time, but losing them still hurt.

And he had also known that the chances of Lucius being involved in his rape were very high. Lucius had been Voldemort's right hand, for Merlin's sake. And it was kind of cute that Lucius had thrown away his principles to protect him - in a twisted, perverse sort of way. Even if Lucius was a sick bastard who thought only of himself - it didn't matter because Harry loved him and loved Draco.

Harry hadn't chosen this, but it felt right and good. They made him feel good, whole. Loved. And besides, Lucius wasn't a cold-hearted bastard anyway. He had made mistakes, certainly, but everyone did, and Lucius had tried to protect everyone he held dear, not just himself. Lucius was a good person, and he was perfect for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath of the fragrant air and kept walking, thinking about his responsibilities next. It was hard accepting responsibility again after he had lived in relative freedom for half a year. He wasn't upset about needing to care for his friends and spies, not really. He had chosen that responsibility, and he knew that they would support him even if he should fail.

He was very glad to have his own Rabastan and Rudolphus back. Their younger versions had been nice and all, but they did not know him as well or care for him as much as his saviours. He had missed the others, too, and was grateful that their help in the war had not gone unrewarded, but instead, he had been able to repay them. But he hated the Ministry and their constant pleas for help almost as much as their condemnation of his failures, which came just as quickly, perhaps more so.

Everyone liked a good scapegoat, after all.

And then there was Dumbledore, the manipulative old coot he loved like a grandfather. He did quite a lot for Harry: fought many of his battles and fended off some of the reporters, fans and supplicants. But he expected just as much in return -- of course, his requests were always carefully worded as if he was leaving Harry a choice. But he never really had a choice, and Harry knew it.

A part of him had hoped that with the end of Voldemort, all his burdens would just disappear. He'd hoped the Ministry and Dumbledore and everyone else would leave him alone after he had done his duty.

Hadn't he given enough?

He sighed, knowing the answer. It would never be enough. They would never leave him alone. There would always be expectations to fulfil, jobs to be done.

For one thing, he still had to make sure his spies had somewhere to stay, and help them find employment, maybe pull some stings so that they would be given an honest chance. Rabastan and Rudolphus still had their manor and most of their money, but it wasn't enough to support them forever. They would need to work, but neither of them had ever done so before. So, what could they do? He knew that Rabastan was really good at astronomy. Perhaps he could introduce him to Firenze? Neither of the Lestranges had much contact in social spheres, and friends were the most important thing for now. Maybe he could even find someone to capture Rabastan's heart. He was sure that Severus would take care of Rudolphus, whatever he needed.

Realising he was already planning what to do next instead of concentrating on the present, Harry smiled sadly. It seemed that he expected even more of himself than everyone else did.

The flapping of wings and the softly hissed greeting distracted Harry from his thoughts, and he gladly welcomed Nightmare. His thoughts were churning about too much, anyway.

/What are you brooding about out here?/ The dragon landed on Harry's shoulder, unbalancing him slightly. Fortunately, a bench was nearby, and he sank gratefully onto the cool stone. /Trouble in paradise?/

/A little, but mostly trouble with myself./ Harry smiled wryly. /I have it worked out for the most part, though. You're a little late to be of much help./

/I'm never late/ Nightmare announced. /I just don't like being around depressive people, and you are depressive when you start to worry./

/I'm still worried/ Harry admitted. With a tiny smile, he asked, /How did you overcome your dislike of depressive people?/

Nightmare cocked her head, studying him closely and her tone of voice made it obvious that she expected Harry to already know what she was about to say, /Because I care about you, stupid human. Your battles are also my battles, even if you are battling with yourself, which you seem to like best, anyway./

/It's just a bit much right now, but I already accepted that I have no parents anymore and that I have responsibility and that Dumbledore will soon ask me to do him some kind of **favour** again. I'm okay with that, for the most part. I have Sirius and Remus, my spies are okay, and at least Dumbledore always has the best sweets." He chuckled fondly. "No, what's still bothering me is that Lucius raped me, though I believe him when he says he did it out of love to me, as strange as that sounds./

Nightmare hissed angrily, deep grey smoke puffing from her nostrils.

Harry absently petted her scales. /I know you don't like Lucius, or Draco for that matter, but I love them and they make me feel loved and happy and safe. But maybe I shouldn't feel so safe with Lucius after what he did. Should I?/ He shook his head and tried to explain to Nightmare, while working it out for himself at the same time. /But I do, even if I don't understand how. I mean, I thought I would never see him as my lover again, just as the man who raped me. But I don't. It's in the back of my mind, yes, but there's so much good about him, so many happy memories he has given me, and I can't help but forgive him./

The dragon clicked her teeth in agitation. /I thought this broody session wasn't about that waste of perfectly good space and air?/ She hissed threateningly. /Maybe I should try biting him, somewhere it really hurts.../

/Nightmare, no!/ Harry put a hand over her back and stroked down to her tail, trying to calm her. /I guess, I'm just confused and a little suspicious. Forgiving him shouldn't be as easy as this. I mean, I should hex him, right? Then ignore him for months on end, hex him again, let him grovel, demand retribution, hex him for fun and then degrade him in public before even letting him kiss my feet in apology./

/Good idea!/ Nightmare nodded vigorously. /I hope there is a part where you leave him to the mercy of your personal pet dragon./

Harry sighed in exasperation. /Nightmare, I need some reassurance that it is okay **not** to want to do that. Just, tell me it's okay to love someone so completely, and it's okay to give up my control. Tell me Lucius won't take advantage of me./

/I would never allow that!/ The dragon's voice sounded truly scandalised. /Besides, the other one wouldn't allow it either./ After a moment, she added, grudgingly, /Nor do I think that he would want to take advantage of you./

Harry raised his head in surprise, arching an eyebrow. /Since when do you like them?/

/I don't like them!/ Nightmare retorted. /I just happen to know that you like them and that they more than like you back. That doesn't mean I wouldn't exchange them for a cooked carrot, given the chance./

Harry snorted a laugh before slowly getting up from the bench. /Thanks for your help./

/Someone had to set you straight. Besides, living in a palace like this won't be too bad./ She wound herself around Harry's shoulder as he started back toward the castle, the tip of her tail slapping gently against his chest. /I want my own room. I hope that is clear./

Harry shook his head lightly, brow furrowed in thought. /I don't even have my own room yet. I don't know if I'll move in here./

/You don't expect me to sleep in the owlery, do you?/ Nightmare hissed. /Well, I'm going to look for a room. You can tell Blondie./

She took off, just as Harry heard two sets of steps approach him.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Draco asked softly, reaching for Harry's hand and pulling him into his arms when he felt no resistance.

"Better." Harry sighed. "Nightmare trusts you with me."

"Really? How interesting," Draco murmured, taking a deep sniff of Harry's scent. "I would never have thought."

"Me neither, but I guess it's a good sign. You won't use me, will you?" the black-haired wizard asked quietly.

"Use you?" Lucius echoed in disbelief. "Of course we won't use you. For what would we use you? And, most of all, why?"

Harry shrugged helplessly, turning into the older blond's embrace. "I'm powerful, Luc, I have influence."

Lucius rubbed Harry's back. "I know that, Harry, but I still don't know why you would think that we, or rather I, would use you. I want to love you, and that's all."

"They always use me," Harry whispered. "Everyone has always used me. I just don't want that anymore. I want to be loved for me, not for what I can do for you."

"Snow White, we do love you, not because of your power or your influence or some such nonsense, but because of your compassion, your sweetness, your intellect, your humour and your beauty. Because of everything you are."

"I love you too," Harry sniffed, pressing closer to him. "I just needed to hear it."

"Is that why you're still wearing the blindfold?" Lucius asked softly, caressing Harry's temple where it was covered by the bandage. "Because you don't want to seem even more 'useful'?"

Harry shrugged a little and the two blonds sighed. "I'll get used to it, I will. But right now, seeing doesn't seem as fascinating as it once did."

"I thought you wanted to finally see me?" Lucius grinned at Harry's gasp, capturing his pink lips between his own.

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Luc. I shouldn't have forgotten you again. I..."

"I was teasing, Harry," Lucius murmured soothingly. "You need time. That's understandable, and we accept that. You can look at me whenever you want, you don't have to do it now. I just wanted to remind you there may be a few things worth seeing."

"Thank you, Luc," Harry mumbled with a hesitant smile. "I'm just a bit shaken up right now. Maybe you can show me everything when I come to visit you again?"

"You want to leave so soon?" Draco asked softly, exchanging a quick look with Lucius. "Don't you want to stay here, **live** here with us?"

Harry tilted his head towards their faces. "You would want that?"

"Of course we want that, Harry," Lucius told him earnestly. "As I said before, this is your home, and you are always welcome here. You can have your own rooms if you want to, though I would prefer it if you stayed with me." Lucius paused, then put all the hope and desire he could convey into his next words, "Please, don't leave us so soon."

Harry's thoughtful expression turned into a smile, and he finally nodded. "I want to stay with you, but only if Draco is here too."

"Of course I'll be here too," Draco declared. "You don't honestly think that I'd leave all the fun to Lucius, do you?" With that, he tugged Harry out of the other blond's arms and scooped him up, so that Harry's lips were on perfect kissing level.

Harry giggled and allowed Draco to carry him into a living room, before the blond gently settled him in his lap as he sat down on the sofa.

Lucius followed and sat down next to his son, then pulled Harry's feet into his own lap. "Do you want your own rooms, beautiful?" he asked while removing Harry's shoes. "It's absolutely no problem if you do. You'd have a place of refuge if we are annoying you, or if you just want some space."

Harry shook his head lightly before once again resting back against Draco's shoulder. "I don't need my own room." He grinned. "But Nightmare wants one. In fact, I think she's already looking for a new hort."

Lucius groaned, but refrained from commenting and instead started to massage Harry's feet. He ran his fingertips along the sole of the one he currently held, from toes to Achilles, as if testing for ticklishness, before he increased the pressure and began kneading the heel and ankle, using both hands. He paid attention, as he moved slowly back toward the toes, to each inch of Harry's foot, missing nothing and treating this massage as if it were the most important thing he could do this day.

When Lucius moved to his other foot, Harry moaned demonstratively and wriggled his toes. "Feels good. I could get used to this."

"Really? And here we thought you wanted to have dinner with your friends," Draco teased, laughing as Harry perked up. "We already invited them, but if you're too lazy..."

Harry scowled. "Don't you dare try to uninvite them, Draco! Or you might find yourself celibate for quite some time."

"Okay, okay, I surrender," Draco raised his hands meekly. "No one is uninviting anyone."

"You better not," Harry grumbled. "When are they coming? Who did you invite?"

"In about an hour and a half," Lucius offered as he finished with the foot massage and now simply smoothed his hand over Harry's calf, up and back again, since he could not touch the boy's hair without making a spectacle of himself. "And we invited your godfathers, and Miss Granger and her partner. We had considered inviting Rudolphus and Severus, but no-one answered our floo call. I think they might be otherwise occupied. Would you like us to invite someone else? Rabastan, perhaps?"

"No, that's fine. He said he wanted to go to their manor and see if anything needs to be done before they can move in again. Thank you." Harry grinned and sat up, moving closer to Lucius. "Do you think we will have enough time for me to... have a look at Lucius?"

"I thought you wanted to postpone that?" Lucius asked quietly, before groaning as Harry's lips found his sensitive neck.

"I changed my mind. After all, I only freaked out because I thought you didn't want my friends here. Now that you do, I'm happy again," Harry stated in between licks. "And yes, I know I'm moody, so there's no need to tell me. May I?"

"Of course," Lucius answered, shrugging out of his robes with Harry's help. "If you want to look at me, perhaps you should remove your blindfold."

Harry nodded in agreement and butted his head back against Draco's chest, cocking it to the side. "Would you?"

The younger blond carefully loosened the bandage, and Harry blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light before they focused on Lucius. He hesitantly reached out to trace Lucius' jawline, drinking in the sight of skin that, though pale, did not appear cold or sickly, but instead seemed to absorb all the light around it, so as to glow all the more beautifully.

Harry shifted out of Draco's lap and perched above Lucius, one leg on either side of Lucius' stomach, pushing so that the blond's head rested against the arm of the sofa. He then continued his examination, turning his attention to the long, silvery hair that spilled over the sofa and Lucius' chest, as well. Harry had never thought he would find long hair attractive on a man, but he had to admit that this look suited Lucius. But what captivated him most were those piercing silver eyes, intent and confident yet warm and loving when Lucius' gaze fell upon him. As Lucius stretched beneath him, trying to find a more comfortable position, his muscles tensed and rippled, and Harry felt himself blush.

Lucius smirked at him, grasping the slender hips. "Do you like what you see, Snow White? Or am I too old for you now?"

"You are not old!" Harry protested before scrutinising him once more. "You don't even have wrinkles."

"That's because I don't laugh," Lucius returned, and Harry glared at him.

"Not funny, Luc."

"It wasn't supposed to be, otherwise I might have been forced to laugh," the blond replied haughtily.

Harry rolled his eyes, putting his ear over Lucius' heart. "I always liked your laugh," Harry declared with a pout. "Laugh, now!"

"A little bit demanding, aren't you, little mystery?" Lucius chuckled darkly. "What do I get in exchange for my laugh?"

"What do you want?" Harry purred in his ear, taking the earlobe between his teeth and pulling slightly. "What is it you desire?"

"You." Lucius moaned, and it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"For one laugh? That seems a bit pricey, doesn't it?" Harry's expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe I can do without, and just compensate for its loss with Draco's kisses."

"That's a fabulous idea, love," Draco said, lifting Harry off of Lucius and into his own arms before kissing him deeply. "I don't think we need the old grouch."

"Oh, but I need you two," Lucius whispered; intense silver eyes locked onto them. "Come here, Dragon, let me have a bit of that delicious little wizard in your arms."

Draco complied readily, snuggling into Lucius with Harry still in his arms, and Harry noted curiously, and more than a little happily, that Lucius' long, elegant fingers weaved gently through Draco's hair, and Draco had closed his eyes, clearly enjoying himself. Harry closed his eyes as well, grasping one hand of each blond and tightly wrapped their arms around him.

* * *

**Sooo... Long, huh? Well, I expect some really long reviews as well... Give your best!**


	46. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

**Beta: jharad17, thank you!**

* * *

**46. FAMILY DINNER**

"Hello, anybody home?" A loud, booming voice roused Harry from his light slumber, and he cautiously sat up, noticing that his two blonds were also awake, but neither seemed inclined to greet their guest.

"Sirius!" another voice could be heard coming from the reception room that was connected with the floo network. "Don't shout like that. I'm sure they'll be here soon. Just be still and don't touch anything."

"I told you we were too early. You didn't have to rush me," Sirius grumbled. "Now we have to wait around here, while Harry is subjected to Merlin only knows what."

"I don't think that Harry's being subjected to anything," Remus reproached. "You don't choose who you fall in love with."

"Reading romance novels again?" Sirius quipped. "All I'm saying is I don't trust either Malfoy one bit, and Harry deserves someone better."

"Well, since there are two of them, I think together they'll be able to make Harry happy," the werewolf replied softly, with the three wizards in the living room straining their ears to hear him.

Sirius snorted. "Two of them just means they can make twice as many mistakes."

"We've been over this, haven't we?" Remus sounded vaguely exasperated. "No one expects you to like them, but I fully expect you to support Harry... Sirius, put that down before..."

A loud crash sounded from the othe room, and Lucius grimaced, finally getting up from the couch.

"Oops." Sirius didn't sound at all repentant. "Must have slipped my grasp... Do you think it was valuable, Remy?"

"It was." Lucius entered the reception room from behind them and glanced down at the pieces of a broken antique Chinese vase. "But not to worry, Mr. Black, I never really liked it. Narcissa thought the vase would fit well in here. I never agreed with her tastes."

Sirius' face fell, but then he spotted Harry appearing behind Lucius with Draco at his side. "Harry! It's so great you invited us; Remus was beside himself with joy. He thought you would just forget us, now that you are all grown up, but I knew you wouldn't."

Harry smiled at Remus, who arched his eyebrows at Sirius' obviously fabricated account of facts, then allowed himself to be wrapped in the Animagus' strong arms.

"I would never forget you, Siri," Harry murmured in his ear. "Never. Tell Remus not to worry, okay?"

"Thank you, Bambi." Sirius pulled back and smiled at him, before letting his lover hug Harry as well. "So, Malfoy, have you heard from my darling cousin lately?"

"Thankfully not," Lucius gave back dryly. "I think that might have to do with the fact that I blocked the floo network for her, and that my house-elves sort through my post, but that's just a surmise. I trust you had no further trouble with the Ministry?"

"Everything went well," Remus answered, smiling gratefully. "They even allowed me partial custody of Harry. I think your influence really helped. Thank you, Lucius."

"I'm glad I could help, Mr. Lupin," Lucius inclined his head. "Would you care for a drink while we wait for Miss Granger and her partner?"

The two Marauders nodded, and Lucius moved over to a small bar, pleasantly surprised when Harry followed him.

"You do know his name, don't you? Hermione's boyfriend?" Harry questioned softly, helping Lucius with pouring drinks for everyone.

"Of course; Charles Weasley." Lucius looked down at Harry. "Why do you think I would invite someone into my home whose name I can't remember?"

"Well, you always called him 'Miss Granger's partner'," Harry shrugged. "I just thought it might become awkward if you didn't know his name."

"I just don't feel entirely comfortable calling him by his first name, and as there are quite a number of Weasleys running about, it could lead to confusions," Lucius returned, before brushing a quick kiss over Harry's lips. "Go on, love, and help Draco entertain your godfathers."

The younger blond was concentrating his conversational efforts on Remus, and seemed greatly relieved when Harry settled on the arm of his chair, before leaning against him in a gesture that was both protective and requesting protection for himself. Draco reached for Harry's hand and twined their fingers together, then turned back to Remus, who was speaking.

"Where are you going to stay during the full moon, Draco?"

"He will stay here," Lucius declared, handing out the drinks. "Dumbledore offered the Shrieking Shack, but that dilapidated hut is hardly appropriate for a Malfoy. The Manor grounds are large enough, and I can easily ward the Manor so that Harry and I are safe."

"I'll be with Draco," Harry corrected him gently but firmly, before turning to the younger blond, who made to protest. "This is not up for discussion, Dray. I'm going to be there for you, as you have been there for me."

Draco looked doubtful. "Harry..."

"Dray..." Harry whined, looking pleadingly at him and pouting slightly. "We had this discussion already, didn't we? And I won last time as well. Besides, Sirius stays with Remus. I don't know who it is you don't trust, but if it's yourself, that doesn't matter because I trust you infinitely, and that'll just have to suffice. So, is it me that you don't trust?"

"Of course not, Harry," the blond protested, and Harry smirked.

"Thought so. Now, say you want me there with you."

"I..." Draco said, faltered and instead leaned in to kiss Harry, whispering in the last moment before their lips touched, "want you there."

For one precious moment, Draco forgot they had an audience, and the kiss, though by no means forceful, was one of gentle passion: slow, soft and sensual. Then someone cleared his throat, and he drew back reluctantly, the taste of Harry still lingering on his lips. "I want you there."

"I'll be there," Harry replied, triumph and love mixing in his quiet assurance.

Remus coughed a little. "Ahem... Right, well, if you need anything, Draco, or if you have questions, or just need someone to talk to..."

Draco nodded. "I'll know where to find you."

"Yes, yes, of course. But I meant to tell you about the werewolf self-help group your father helped set up." Remus sent a grateful smile at the older blond. "We meet every Thursday evening at Fortescue's, just to talk and exchange experiences."

"I'll think about it," Draco murmured. "But I don't see how listening to everyone else's sob stories is going to be of any help."

"Oh, no, it's more than that," Remus was quick to assure him. "We also discuss new potions as they become available and possible cures. Besides, it's not so much for the conversation but for the company. Not all werewolves who come have a pack, and they miss it when the full moon draws nearer. This group provides them with at least a little of the security and comfort a real pack offers."

"You could go once at least, and if you don't like it, you don't have to go again," Harry suggested softly. "Luc and I will come with you, right?" He turned expectantly to the older blond.

"Of course, if you want me to," Lucius agreed, trying for a reassuring smile, but only managed a grimace that hid his own nervousness.

Sirius snorted derisively. "What, the great Lucius Malfoy would condescend to be seen in the company of werewolves in such a humble abode as Fortescue's ice cream parlour?" he taunted.

"We went there quite often when I was younger," Draco offered. "There's no Chocolate Frog ice cream quite like Fortescue's is there, fa... Lucius?"

"No, I believe not, but you still always preferred the maple walnut ice cream, did you not?" Lucius returned, and Draco nodded with a little smile. "The house-elves have got you some, I think."

"Is there whipped cream as well?" Draco asked, slyly glancing at Harry, who was still busy glaring at Sirius for his rude behaviour.

"I'm sure of it." Lucius smirked, lifting an eyebrow. "And chocolate sauce for Harry."

"What?" Harry's head swivelled toward the two of them, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Chocolate sauce, but... oh... **That** kind of chocolate sauce." He blushed crimson, ducking his head.

Sirius grimaced. "Kiddo, I really wish I'd missed something there, but I think I know rather well what you're talking about, and I'd much prefer it if you stopped."

Harry's blush, if possible, deepened even further.

"So, do you want to go to a meeting of the werewolf group?" Lucius asked his son, seemingly unfazed, except for the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go once." Draco sighed though, uncomfortable with all the werewolf talk, and leaned into Harry's hand as it lightly caressed his cheek and tangled in his hair. "How about a change of subject now? I heard from Granger that you'll stay at Hogwarts and do your NEWTs again, Harry."

"I'm not." Harry scowled, turning to Sirius, who had opened his mouth, though whether to protest or to agree with him, Harry was not sure. "You said I wouldn't have to, and I don't want to."

"Okay," Sirius said meekly with an apologetic smile. "I'm okay with that, but you know how Hermione gets - it's easier to just agree with her."

Harry chuckled lightly. "She can be kind of stubborn."

Draco snorted. "She isn't the only one. Must be a Gryffindor trait..."

Harry swatted at his arm, but Draco ducked away. Harry almost lost his balance, and would have toppled to the floor, if not for Draco's quick reflexes, wrapping a strong arm securely around his waist.

"Harry, won't you sit down properly?" Lucius asked. He was worried, and thought, too, that Harry would be much safer and more comfortable next to him on the sofa.

Sirius growled, his anger getting the better of him, and he shrugged off Remus' calming hand. "Shut up, Malfoy. Let Harry sit how he wants to,"

"I'd love to sit with you, Luc" Harry said pointedly, slipping into Lucius' lap. "Though, I guess, this isn't proper, either, is it?"

"I don't care," Lucius muttered softly enough that only Harry could hear. "I wouldn't mind you being even a bit more improper..."

Harry blushed lightly and was grateful - though strangely disappointed - when the fireplace flashed to life once more, spitting out Hermione, who was shortly followed by a tall and muscular redhead.

"Sorry, are we late?" Hermione asked after hugging Harry. "I had a meeting with Professor McGonagall, and I must have forgotten the time."

"That's perfectly all right, Miss Granger." Lucius smiled charmingly, rising to greet her as Harry jumped off his lap to return her hug. "I realise that it was a bit of short notice. I hope our invitation did not inconvenience you?"

"Oh, not at all." Hermione blushed a little, looking around. "You have a beautiful home, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Also, for helping Harry. I understand it is mostly thanks to you that Harry forgave me so soon."

Hermione scowled. "I want to make it perfectly clear that I approve in no way of what you did, no matter your reasons," she said almost menacingly. "I just think that you love Harry very much, and Harry deserves someone like that."

"Mione," Harry interrupted. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, or yours, Sirius, but Lucius, Draco and I have been over this, and I'm fine now. I don't need any of you making him feel bad, again."

"Sorry, Harry," the bushy-haired girl replied sheepishly. "I can see that you're happy."

"So do I," Harry winked at her and Charlie. "How's work, Charlie? Has Nightmare been annoying you too much?"

"No, not at all," Charlie protested. "It was great to see her again, but she disappeared this morning."

"She came to find me," Harry reassured him. "She's here somewhere, exploring the manor, and making herself a hort."

"Oh, good." Charlie sighed, looking closely at Harry before he grinned. "Merlin, you can't believe how good it is to see your eyes again, Harry. Mum will be so happy, too. I had a hard time believing it when Mione told me."

"Yeah, well, Sev is a genius," Harry mumbled, his cheeks tinting pink as he remembered his earlier panicked fretting. "And Hermione thought it was time for me to see again."

"You don't sound too happy, cub," Remus observed, looking at him in askance. "Is everything all right? Are you in pain? Should I call Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco saved Harry from answering, sending him a teasing smile. "Harry just had a few problems adjusting to my gorgeous good looks. I admit, seeing this beautiful face everyday must be overwhelming."

Harry rolled his eyes, but blew Draco a kiss when no one was looking.

"I think dinner should be ready by now," Lucius offered. "If you would all follow me?"

Dinner was mostly a silent affair, which might have to do with the fact that, at first, Sirius answered all of Lucius' polite inquiries with a scathing remark, until Remus growled warningly at him, and he shut up completely. But Hermione and Harry seemed to amuse themselves quite well, between looking at Lucius, exchanging significant glances and smiles, randomly starting to giggle and trying to camouflage it as coughing fits.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Lucius finally asked them, setting down his glass of wine.

"No, nothing really," Harry told him, exchanged another look with Hermione, and the two started laughing softly, and then coughing together to try and cover up, which just made them laugh again.

"Do I have something between my teeth?" Lucius asked. When Harry just shook his head, still muffling a giggle with his hand, he sighed. "Pray tell, what do you two find so amusing?"

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, we are just a bit amused by how well-behaved you are," Hermione offered, her cheeks red from so much laughter.

"Well-behaved?" Lucius echoed in disbelief, and his pale brows drew together. "What is that supposed to mean? Harry?"

"Don't be angry," Harry pleaded. "I'm just surprised that you've swallowed everything Sirius has thrown at you, and yet still manage to be polite. And we didn't find it amusing, per se, more like... very endearing and admirable."

"Then why are you laughing?" Lucius demanded

Harry rose and walked around the table to sit with him, gently kissing his cheek, and Lucius leaned back in his chair to give him some room. "Because I'm happy," Harry purred in his ear. "Because you love me. Happy people do laugh - even if they get wrinkles from it."

"You are happy?" Lucius asked softly, tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of Harry's face. "When you put it like that, I shall not mind your laughter. I thought you had played a prank on me and were waiting for it to take effect.

"Well..." Harry hesitated briefly, exchanging a look with Sirius, who was trying, not very successfully, to suppress his laughter. "There might be some of that, as well. I suppose you haven't noticed that Sirius has been hexing food into your robe pocket?"

An enraged cry was his answer as Lucius shoved his hand into his pocket, then yanked it out immediately. "You disgusting, little mutt!" Lucius exclaimed, dislodging Harry from his lap as he shot out of his seat. His wand was trained on the laughing wizard to his right.

"Luc!" Harry struggled to his feet and latched onto the blond's arm.

Lucius shrugged Harry's hand off, still glaring at Sirius, who had also drawn his wand, though his laughter had not ceased. "Make no mistake, Black. I got rid of your dear cousin, and you are fast on the way to following her!"

"Lucius!" Draco hissed, wrapping his arms around the man's torso and his arms, locking them to his sides with the strength of a werewolf. "Calm the fuck down! Everyone knows that Sirius Black is an immature child, but **you** are an **adult. **Besides, it helps no-one if you kill him."

"That has yet to be proven," Lucius growled menacingly, trying to fight out of Draco's strong hold.

"Damnit, Lucius, look at Harry," Draco whispered sharply, spinning him around. "Do you really want to kill a member of Harry's family? After he finally found one?" When the older wizard stopped resisting, Draco loosed his vice-like embrace.

Harry's face was blank as he stared apathically at nothing, and he barely reacted when Lucius rubbed his thumb over Harry's wet cheek.

Sirius had finally stopped laughing and pocketed his wand. He sat down behind Harry, pulling him close, so the smaller wizard's back rested against his chest. "Pup, it was my fault," he soothed as he rocked Harry slightly. "I shouldn't have provoked Malfoy. He's an okay guy, and he did a lot for us, for **you**. I'm just so damn afraid to lose you, and so soon. I thought I had more time before you were all grown up."

"I still need you. I'll always need you," Harry whispered. "But I don't want to have to choose. I can't lose you."

"No one will make you choose, Snow White. And I might have hexed him from here to Sunday, but I would never kill anyone you hold dear. I'm sorry I scared you," Lucius murmured, still wiping the tear-tracks from Harry's face.

"I thought you both were happy for me. I thought you would try to get along - for me. That's why I wanted you to visit, Siri, so you'd get to know the two men I love. Not so you'd both start fighting and competing and trying to steal me away from each other," Harry mumbled.

"I'm very sorry, Harry," Sirius told him. "And I apologise, Malfoy. Can we start over, please?"

Lucius sighed, noticing the pleading look Harry was giving him. "Of course, Mr. Black. I must apologise, as well, for threatening you," he replied. "I guess we have something in common after all: We are both afraid of losing Harry."

"Yeah," Sirius whispered. "I think I should also say thank you for everything you've done, for me, and for Harry."

"You're welcome, Mr. Black." Lucius sighed again, noting, maybe for the first time, how unlike his cousin Black was.

Yes, he was immature and annoying and had a sense of humour that shouldn't rightly be classified as such, but he was also loving and fiercely protective and had character, something Narcissa was definitely lacking. As he looked the slender black-haired man over, he saw more than a nuisance, or a means to an end to make Harry happy.

There were shadows in Black's eyes, a far-away haunted look, one covered diligently by a myriad of emotions, and Lucius was reminded that this man had spent twelve years in Azkaban, and another two on the run. Despite this, he still had the ability to love so wholly, and almost purely. It was obvious, in the way he held Harry, in the way his anger had dissipated instantly when he saw Harry hurt, but also in the way he bickered with Remus, yet still remembered what food the werewolf liked to eat and in their many fleeting touches, both teasing and reassuring.

Indeed, there was more to Sirius than a stubborn Gryffindor, and though Lucius doubted they would ever become friends, he had just been privy to a brief glimpse of the Sirius who was so important to Harry.

Lucius straightened from his crouched position. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the living room. I have some photos of the past. Perhaps you would like to see them?" he offered evenly.

Sirius grinned. "It seems like Remy and you had the same idea."

Lucius held out his hand to help the Animagus to his feet.

Without hesitation, Sirius clasped the offered hand, and, when he enclosed Harry's waist with his free arm, let Lucius pull both of them up again. "I'm happy for you, Harry," he whispered into his godson's ear while Lucius led Hermione, Charlie and Remus to the living room. "But you will always be James' little boy - my little boy - and I will always protect you..." He smiled wryly. "Even if there's no danger to protect you from."

"I know," Harry murmured with a shy smile. "I knew you would do something stupid. I actually found it funny, but Lucius has been slightly on edge, so, please, leave him alone for a bit, okay?"

"Okay, I'll annoy the other Malfoy then," Sirius stated, and Harry groaned. "I've been too easy on him, anyway, 'cause Remus said Draco didn't need any additional stress so close to the full moon. He's been coping well, though, right?"

"Yeah," Harry sent a proud smile at the blond werewolf, who came over to join them. "He's still the same. My Draco."

"Why would I change when you love me how I am?" Draco asked rhetorically, and placed a quick kiss on Harry's nose. "I suppose I won't be able to convince you to make a quick escape and hide in a broom cupboard with me? No? Pity. Maybe later?"

Harry smiled up at him. "Keep that thought."

"I certainly will. Do you think I could get a little foretaste?" Draco questioned, then smirking when Harry nodded eagerly, tilting his head up to wait for a kiss.

Harry's lips were warm and soft and responsive under his, parting obediently when he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip. His black-haired lover moaned a little, practically melting in his embrace. What seemed like mere seconds later, Sirius cleared his throat quite loudly, and Draco thought the Animagus even might have stomped his foot in irritation. He reluctantly pulled back, then zoomed in immediately afterwards to peck Harry's lips once more.

"I can hardly wait for later, my featherweight," he murmured in Harry's ear. "Are you sure...?"

Harry laughed happily. "Yes. Besides, I don't think Lucius would appreciate it if you took me away from him and left him alone with a bunch of Gryffindors."

"We could take him with us," Draco offered hopefully, but when Harry shook his head, he sighed in acceptance. "Best get it over with, then."

"Come now, it won't be that bad," Harry tried to cheer him up. "Siri will even be nice to you, won't you, Siri?"

"Why..." Sirius trailed off as he was faced with Harry's best pleading look, then groaned softly. "Yes, I'll be nice to him. I'll behave myself, Harry. I promise."

"Thank you." Harry beamed at him and even managed to give him an awkward hug when Draco refused to let go of him completely, keeping one arm looped around Harry's slender waist.

Remus appeared in the door to the living room. "Are you three coming? Hermione is getting a bit impatient. She really wants to see those pictures."

"Coming," Sirius called back, taking Harry by the hand and tugging, completely ignoring Draco as he continued, "Do you think Malfoy will show us some baby photos of his little brat? I know Remus packed some of you..."

"What?!" Harry shouted, racing towards Remus while Sirius laughed. "You won't show them baby photos of me, will you, Remy? Will you?"

Lucius chuckled. "Why, Harry! You have no problem with us seeing you naked, but you find baby photos embarrassing? Your photo used to be plastered all over the _Daily Prophet_. You were a very, very cute little wizard." He smirked. "Just like now."

"We'll see how much you'll like having your nude photo on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, then," Harry grumbled, noticing with some satisfaction that Lucius' already pale face lost more of its colour.

"You wouldn't do that," Lucius stated, trying to sound convinced.

Harry merely arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't," Lucius said with more conviction as he pulled Harry into his lap. "I'm private property."

"Hm, you might be right. I don't fancy sharing you." The black-haired boy leaned back to whisper in his ear. "But no baby pictures, okay? Instead you can look at me live... without clothes, and the only thing you'll be wearing is a condom. Interested?"

"Very."

"Oh, this is such a great photo," Hermione's exclamation took Harry by surprise. "You all look so happy. Even you are smiling, Mr. Malfoy."

"Harry was in my body that day," Lucius returned with a quick glance at the photo. "That's not actually me smiling. By that time, I was much too tired and exasperated."

Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly, ready to start asking questions to sate her curiosity, and Draco took it upon himself to explain how Harry and Lucius had switched bodies for a day.

When Draco had finished the story, there was a new respect in her eyes for Lucius, and she smiled at the quiet intimacy between the three men: the small curled up form of her best friend, somehow managing to snuggle into both of the handsome blonds; Lucius' skillful fingers curling around strands of Harry's hair; Draco's hand rubbing small circles on the small of Harry's back. Harry responded to the ministrations of his two lovers by letting his eyes flutter closed tiredly, then rubbing them with one fist in a strangely child-like gesture.

There was so much trust and love between them, something she wouldn't have thought possible a year ago, but it seemed like Harry had finally found his happily ever after.

* * *

**So, that's it, the last chapter, but don't worry there's still an epilogue left. Until next Sunday!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review #wink#...**


	47. Happily Ever After Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No, the characters still don't belong to me, and I think after 46 chapters you should realise this as well. I make no money with this, and if I offended someone I'm seriously sorry... Oh, and I have no milk.**

**Author's Note: #sniff# It's the end! The last chapter! Finito! Ende! #wail# What am I going to do now?!... Sorry, but I'm allowed to be a bit sentimental, am I not? Anyway, thank you all for reading this far, and I hope you'll enjoy the epilogue. Thank you and handkerchiefs for all!**

**I want to say a special thanks to Bex Drake, who reviewed countless times, but often didn't log in to do so. I really appreciate your support throughout the story, and I just wanted to say thank you...**

**Then, also a big thanks to Silver Lady and jharad17, who really, really helped me improve this story and my writing in general. You both deserve a big chocolate cake and a round of applause! And thank you again for jharad17 for betaing this chapter!**

* * *

**47. HAPPILY EVER AFTER (EPILOGUE)**

**(21 months later)**

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, as always enjoying these first few moments of just **seeing**. He loved seeing the rich hangings around the bed, the sun painting circles on the bedspread, the huge bay windows that gave view to the park outside, though the view was now obscured through a deep red, see-through curtain that tinted the light a soft, goldish orange. He rarely had the good luck of seeing either Draco or Lucius since they had the strange habit of rising early, no matter what day it was. Occasionally they stayed in bed with him, waiting for him to wake or waking him in their unique way, but today was not one of those days. Harry couldn't understand where they got the energy from, to get up at such ungodly hours, but as long as they had enough energy for him, he wouldn't complain.

A slow smirk spread over his features. His lovers certainly were very horny, and he still felt pleasantly sore from the last night. It had taken him some time to get used to their incessant need for sex and to waking naked and sore from a night of fun, but now he could hardly imagine how his life would be without that, without them. They wanted him - all the time, it seemed - and he was only to happy to oblige, so long as they took care of his needs and desires as well - and he always made sure that he got what he wanted.

And at the moment, he wanted breakfast. He briefly considered being lazy and just calling one of the house-elves and eating in bed, especially because of how fun it was to annoy Lucius with imaginary crumbs on his bed (the house-elves took care of the real ones).

Though, it wasn't really Lucius' bed anymore. It was **their** bed and **their** room. Most of Harry's things were here, though Lucius had offered him the whole west wing to do with as he pleased. Harry had argued, however, that if they were going to be sleeping together, he didn't want to live on the other side of the Manor. Lucius, thankfully, realised his words for the subtle threat they were, and had cleared one of his cupboards for Harry and another one for Draco, moving his own things to one of the spare bedrooms. Draco had kept his old room, too, though he hardly spent time there anymore.

They had even found a satisfactory solution for the full moon, since the younger blond tended to become very possessive when the time for his wolf was close. Though he normally had no problem with seeing Lucius and Harry together, he couldn't stand it the day before the full moon (Lucius had come to that painful realisation after Draco had nearly killed him for giving Harry a rather innocent kiss). Now Harry spent the day before the full moon entirely with Draco, and Lucius either spent that night with Harry, as Draco was still self-conscious about having Harry near him when he transformed, or some other day when he had Harry all to himself.

Harry hadn't moved into the manor completely until a few months ago, claiming that it wouldn't be fair to Draco for him to live with Lucius while the younger blond still had to go to school and could only visit on the weekends. And though Lucius had protested and argued and even pleaded, Harry had taken up residence with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place, much to their joy. He had spent most of the weekends with the two blonds, and each time he had revelled in seeing the love and ebullient happiness in their eyes as they welcomed him back.

This routine had given him the feeling of security he so craved, and he knew that being with his two Malfoys only on the weekends had been the right decision. As much as he loved them, he had needed time for himself, to neatly put away his problems and fears, to examine and deal with when the need arose. He had also wanted to have a life that was just his own, independent from other's expectations of him.

In fact, Harry had begun his Medi-wizard training at St. Mungo's almost a year ago. Hermione hadn't been pleased, of course, that he had not returned to Hogwarts, but had yielded when she saw how happy Harry was with his new work.

Evan Rosier had tried to convince Harry to become a healer, as he said that Harry had more than enough talent, but Harry felt comfortable in his position even though it was not quite as prestigious. And after he had been assigned to the permanent ward once and had encountered Alice Longbottom and her husband, he had no doubt that it was the right decision.

Though Mrs. Longbottom was too far gone for Harry to have had a real conversation with her, she reminded him of his mother and her plans for a future, one which was so crudely cut short. By doing what Lily had wanted to do, helping those who needed his help, with not only magic but kindness and empathy, he somehow felt closer to her.

He had also gathered the books from Lily's library room, then carefully read through all of them. He imagined he heard her voice and felt her soothing presence next to him, as if she was reading alongside him. The experience had been emotionally draining, and he couldn't remember ever having cried more, but he realised he had needed to mourn for his parents, his mother especially. Sirius and Remus had told him so many stories about his father that James had always been much more real in his mind, but this way he also got to know his mother and had the chance to say a final good-bye to her.

Done with his day dreaming, Harry sighed, rolled over and finally decided to get up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his toes in the soft carpet that Lucius had procured, once he had seen how Harry winced every morning when his feet hit the bare, cold floor. Stretching slowly and carefully, he padded over to the bathroom and switched on the light, keeping his eyes half-closed, since they were still rather sensitive and needed time to get used to bright light every morning. He cautiously eased one eye a little further open, making sure to turn his head away from the source of illumination: a huge, and - in Harry's opinion - old-fashioned, but somehow fitting, chandelier overhead.

A relieved sigh escaped him as no pain followed, and his eyes only gave a grumpy twinge. He didn't feel like wearing sunglasses or his blindfold today, though he had days when he actually preferred the darkness, especially if he had suffered from nightmares the night before. They didn't haunt him as often anymore, but when he had them, they were just as horrific as they had always been, and they left him shaken and almost physically sick.

He was never quite sure what started the memories into resurfacing again: It could be someone looking at him the wrong way, a simple touch he didn't expect or appreciate, a patient who had been hurt badly, a potion that smelled vile, a voice or the tone of a voice that made shivers run down his spine, or it could be something else entirely, something he might not even remember the next day. In any case, the memories were like sandpaper rubbing over a barely healed wound, scraping over his soul and leaving it raw and bleeding again.

But he had Draco and Lucius, now, both of whom did their best to comfort him in every way possible. They offered him infinite understanding and patience, held him until he had cried himself into an exhausted slumber, and watched over every moment of his sleep. There was no doubt that Harry trusted Draco more and would turn to him first, but Lucius never pushed the issue, and he did what he could to make Harry feel better and to learn what best to do from Draco. Lucius was not perfect, but Harry didn't want him to be, nor did he want him to be a carbon copy of Draco. He wanted both of them to be themselves, even if that meant that they sometimes annoyed or hurt him.

Besides, Lucius was not the only one who made mistakes. Draco had his faults as well, his possessiveness being only one of them. The young werewolf had a tendency to mother Harry, making sure that he ate well and dressed warmly. While Harry appreciated these signs of his concern most of the time, Draco could become a bit overbearing, tiptoeing around him and treating him more like a child than his lover. Harry wouldn't stand for it, though, and was always quick to set the blond right. He often wondered what Draco would be like with a real child to care for.

He smiled softly at his reflection in the mirror which covered one entire wall, from floor to ceiling. His hair had grown some, to look even more shaggy and tousled, the way it curled around his ears, tickled his neck and fell into his eyes. Maybe he should get a haircut soon? He didn't fancy looking like a girl, even though he was gay and would probably never be as manly as either Lucius or Draco.

His eyes trailed down from his still beardless face, over his slim figure. He had gained some weight, true, but he was still "too thin," as Draco never tired of reminding him.

With another sigh, he turned from his reflection and reached for toothbrush and paste. After brushing his teeth, he unsuccessfully tried to tame his hair for a few minutes, then gave up, turning back to his image and rubbing his belly in thought. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found such a family, so much happiness and joy.

At last, he left the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him, just as the bedroom door opened to admit the two Malfoys and a hovering tray with breakfast. Harry's stomach grumbled rather loudly, and two identical smirks flitted over his lovers' faces.

"Seems like we have perfect timing," Draco stated, carefully putting the tray on the bedside table, before pecking Harry's lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning to you, too." Harry smiled at them and accepted a kiss from Lucius as well, allowing the older blond to lead him to the bed, where he sank down, mindful of his sore bottom.

"We thought you would perhaps like to go on a ride with us," Lucius suggested while fixing Harry's coffee just the way he liked it. "Unless you think it's too cold."

"I'd love to," Harry declared, then reached for a croissant, which he nibbled on while sipping his coffee. "Can we go now?"

Lucius shook his head in amusement. "I think you would be slightly uncomfortable, Snow White." His hand wandered to the small of Harry's back, rubbing lightly. "Turn around so I can apply some salve."

Harry obeyed with a roll of his eyes, lying down on his stomach.

Draco tenderly lifted him and pushed a pillow underneath his hips, to raise his bottom a bit, thus making it easier for Lucius to massage the salve into Harry's abused skin and taking the pressure off his stomach. "You should eat some fruit," Draco urged, offering Harry a bowl with fruit and yoghurt, which he ignored. "You need the vitamins and the calcium from the yoghurt. Or maybe another croissant? Or some cereal? There're also scrambled eggs and bacon, they have lots of proteins. Or..."

"Dray, please, I'm already eating, but I can't eat all of that," Harry protested - Draco was obviously in motherhen-mode again.

"I'm just worried about you," Draco argued. "You are still so dreadfully thin."

"Leave him be, Dragon," Lucius told him, whilst still rubbing his fingers gently over Harry's soft skin. "Madam Pomfrey and Severus both agree that Harry is doing well, and the most important thing is for him to avoid stressy situations and just be happy. I don't think your nagging will help much in either case."

Harry once again noticed the change that had taken place between the two blonds when Draco didn't answer with a sharp retort, but with a self-deprecating little smile and a rueful nod. The two blonds had settled into an easy comradeship, not quite lovers, but not quite friends either. They argued and quarrelled at the slightest provocation, but they were also affectionate with each other, hugging and teasing each other and ruthlessly defending the other against what they perceived as threats from outside their family.

"You could still eat some fruit salad, couldn't you?" Draco asked hopefully. "It's your favourite." When Harry nodded and accepted the bowl of fruit, a grin of triumph spread over Draco's handsome face.

Despite his protests about not wanting more to eat, Harry practically wolfed down the food. He did think, with a pang of guilt, of how much work the house-elves had likely invested in preparing his favourites just to have him gulp it down. But he couldn't wait to ride out! "Let's go," he declared, plunking the bowl on the tray and almost toppling over the glass with pumpkin juice in his haste.

Lucius, who had watched him with amusement while still caressing his lower back and bottom, quirked an eyebrow. "You'd think you'd eventually tire of riding out."

"I'll tire of sex first." Harry grinned mischievously at the startled blond. "Don't gape, Luc, it's unbecoming."

Quickly slipping from underneath the blond's warm hand, he shivered a little in the fresh morning air. Without noticing the admiring and slightly hungry gazes focused on his form, Harry dressed in his newest Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. He also pulled on his winter cloak, which Lucius had bought for him. The soft material also had warming and protection spells woven into it.

"Ready?" Draco asked, and when Harry nodded, he took the smaller man's hand in his and led him to the stables, where one of the grooms had already saddled the horses: Harry's mare, Crystal, Draco's chestnut-coloured stallion, Quidditch, and Lucius' Andalusian horse, Surprise.

The Malfoys had taught Harry how to ride, and now Harry loved it as much as he loved Quidditch. But since the time he had fallen from his horse when jumping over a low fence, Lucius had outright forbidden him to ride out alone again, and Draco had wholeheartedly agreed. It wasn't that Harry would normally have obeyed that order, but after seeing the fear and worry in Lucius' eyes, he had promised.

Sometimes it mildly bothered him that they felt the need to shelter him so much - after all, he was only half a year younger than Draco, and he had looked after himself for the better part of his life. But then again, he had **always** had to look after himself, and their worry and protectiveness were almost a relief. He knew that, finally, there was someone who had his best interest at heart. Someone, or ones, who were looking out for him.

Their protectiveness had even caused Fudge to lose his job. Harry had refused to make an appearance at the annual spring festivities at Fudge Mansion, so the blundering fool had dared to liken Harry to the late Dark Lord, and had even suggested that Harry was making plans to take over the Wizarding world. Draco and Lucius had not only hexed Fudge, invoking some kind of archaic law that made it perfectly legal, but had also started a petition to kick the idiot out of office as soon as possible. The petition had been received with enthusiasm, and barely one month afterwards, Fudge had been sent on a permanent vacation. Then - and it still made Harry snicker at how completely Slytherin his two lovers had been - Lucius had run for the position of Minister. Since Harry had openly supported him, most _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ readers had voted for Lucius, and he had won with a clear majority.

Draco, on the other hand, had decided to join the Auror Division after graduation, if only because he liked to curse people, and this career gave him a valid reason to do so. Sometimes Harry worried about him, especially when Draco worked late, but Draco's partner was no one other than Neville Longbottom. Though Draco had been sceptical at first, he now seemed glad to be working together with the other wizard. And Harry was grateful to Neville, both for watching Draco's back, and because the once-clumsy Gryffindor's more cautious nature usually kept he and his partner from falling prey to the worst dangers of the job.

* * *

Malfoy Manor in winter was the most breathtaking sight Harry could imagine. Snow swirled around the horses as they galloped through the deep powdery snow, and a happy laugh escaped Harry as snow flakes landed on his cheeks and lashes. He nudged Crystal with his calves, urging her to go faster, and she immediately shot forward from between Draco and Lucius.

Fast. So fast. Faster still. It felt like flying, but better somehow. The thought there was a living, breathing, fiery animal between his thighs instead of an inanimate cleaning device was exhilarating. The two blonds gained on him, their superior skill and experience making up for Harry's lack of weight, and soon they were side by side again. Harry couldn't be happier.

They gradually slowed down again and took the narrow path through the grove which formed the border of the Malfoy estates and which forced them to ride closer to each other. Their knees brushed from time to time. The path led them to a cottage which looked more like a one-story palace, where Lucius had suggested they take lunch.

The house-elves had already put hay and feed pellets in the troughs for the horses, and had warmed some water for when they arrived. After the threesome had removed the tack from their horses and rubbed the animals down, they quickly sought refuge from the cold in the small cottage.

"Harry." Draco gently stopped him as he ascended the few stairs to the door. "Will you allow me to blindfold you? We have a surprise for you."

Harry only hesitated a moment before he nodded and closed his eyes. He wasn't ever eager to give up his sight, but as long as his lovers were with him, he didn't mind too much. He felt Draco take one hand while Lucius took the other, and then they led him up the stairs. Lucius opened the door, which swung open with a soft whispering creak, then carefully pushed him in, though making sure to keep in contact with Harry at all times.

Lucius led him to a comfortable chair. "Here, take a seat," he said as he eased Harry into it. "Seems like we're a bit early."

"Early for what?" Harry asked nervously

Draco silenced him with a chaste kiss. "You'll see. You can wait a bit longer, can't you?"

"Fine," Harry grumbled, reclining on the chair. "But I don't understand why you feel the need to surprise me now. Christmas is soon enough, and, believe it or not, but I do expect presents then."

Draco chuckled. "And you'll get presents, love, but that doesn't mean we can't give you one now. We love to spoil you, you know? And this is something we've wanted to do for a while now." Only a second or two later, he continued, "I think your surprise is ready now. Follow me, featherweight." He helped Harry to rise, and while Lucius held open the door to the main room, Draco slowly guided his green-eyed lover through.

Harry blinked as his blindfold was removed, then peered around the spacious room, which was bathed in the warm glow of the fireplace. The icicles in front of the window radiated light, too, glittering like diamonds, and sent fairy-like lights cascading over the floor like rainbows of fire. In addition to the light, the room was also filled with people. Harry gasped when he saw all the people who were waiting for him, smiling at him in welcome.

Sirius and Remus were here, holding hands, with their eyes sparkling happily. Sirius wanted to run towards his godson, but Remus held him back, softly shaking his head. Harry briefly wondered why, before his gaze was drawn to Hermione and Charlie.

They sat close together on a soft, squishy sofa, with Charlie's arm protectively slung around Hermione's waist, his hand resting on her swelling belly. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, then glanced at the redhead with something like fond exasperation before smiling at Harry again. A look of understanding passed between them. Over-protectiveness was running rampant these days.

Next to the sofa stood Severus and Rudolphus, the Potion's Master with his usual scowl and crossed arms, but as relaxed and at ease as only Rudolphus could make him. Rudolphus stood behind his lover, arms loosely slung around the thinner man's torso, chin resting comfortably on Severus' shoulder. He also looked happy and relaxed.

Rabastan leaned casually against the wall near his brother. His gaze strayed from time to time to the couple, before returning to the purple-haired witch beside him. Harry would have never thought Tonks and Rabastan might become a couple, but though he still doubted they were each other's One True Love, they made each other happy, and Tonks could make the brown-haired man laugh. Thus, Harry was happy for them.

Many more of Harry's friends were there, as well: Blaise, Evan, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fred and George, Ginny and many more besides.

**What was this all about?**

Harry frantically racked his brain for an explanation. He hadn't missed some important date, had he? No, Lucius' birthday had already passed and Draco's wasn't until January. Try as he might to find a reason, he couldn't fathom what this gathering was for, and he nervously sought out Draco's eyes, asking him silently for an answer.

But it wasn't Draco who spoke up.

"Harry James Potter," Lucius said softly and kneeled before Harry while capturing his hand.

As Draco also got down on one knee, Harry's eyes widened further. Draco smiled gently, but he seemed almost nervous as he said, "We wanted your family and everyone you care about to be here, when we asked you this question."

Lucius continued for the two of them, "You captured my heart the first time I saw you, when you dropped into our Charms lesson." Lucius gave a small smirk at Harry's blush; How he loved to make Harry blush! "I couldn't begin to understand you then, and I'm not even sure I do so now, but I think I've made a vast improvement. Still, I love you for remaining a mystery. I'm also sure about something else: I want you to be **my** mystery. Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of being my husband ... **our** husband?"

"Luc," Draco reprimanded in a low voice. "Would you mind letting me propose on my own? Honestly, talk about parental control." Draco glared playfully at his father, and Lucius smiled sheepishly in return, before motioning Draco to continue. With a tiny eye roll for Lucius, Draco then gazed up at Harry. "Harry, I love you, I have always loved you, as cheesy as that sounds, and I know I always **will** love you. As long as you can give me a little bit of love in return, I'll do anything and everything to make you happy. Will you marry us, Harry?"

From their knees, they both looked hopefully at him, and he nodded. Tears of happiness streamed down his face as he dropped to his knees in front of his two lovers, kissing and hugging them for all he was worth.

"Harry, Snow White," Lucius chuckled, helping him up again. "In spite of this being a rather unconventional relationship, I must still insist that you let us be the only ones kneeling. So do you want to marry us?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, watching in awe as first Draco and then Lucius slipped a ring on his finger.

Draco's ring was shiny platinum and Lucius' was made of bluish crystal. When they were both on his finger, the two rings twisted and wound around each other to form one single ring of sparkling blue and platinum, and Harry stared at the token of their love, not quite believing it was there, but feeling so warm and full inside, he thought he might burst.

Loud clapping pulled Harry from his reverie, and with a huge smile, he launched himself at the two blonds. Each of them twirled him around, before he was set down again so he could be congratulated by his friends and adopted parents.

"Here's your happily ever after, Snow White," Lucius murmured later that evening. The two of them rested together quietly on the sofa while their guests milled about, eating and drinking. With Harry on his lap, Lucius' hand rested lightly on the younger man's belly. "Good surprise?"

"The best surprise I ever had," Harry returned, snuggling into him. "Thank you, Luc."

"Draco did most of the planning and invited all your friends," Lucius admitted. "He reaffirmed once more that, alone, I wouldn't be enough for you."

"Is this okay for you?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Do you really want this, I mean, for all three of us to be together?"

"Of course, featherweight." Draco joined them, carrying refreshments for all of them. As he passed Harry a drink, he said, "Dumbledore made us pass a test to prove our love, Severus forced us to drink Veritaserum, and during the last full moon, Remus and I literally fought tooth and nail over you. You can be completely sure that we want this. We want you."

"I want you, too." Harry smiled, resting his head against Lucius' shoulder and reaching to brush Draco's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "We'll be happy, won't we?"

"Of course, Harry." Lucius kissed him. "You have our promise that we'll make you very happy."

"Good," Harry stated with a small smirk. He leaned in to peck each of their cheeks. "I'm sure I'll have ways to make you happy as well."

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

**#dabs eyes# I realise that the ending is a little cliché and cheesy, but I thought they (and you) deserved it after everything that happened.**

**It has been fun writing for you and reading your reviews #nudge-nudge#, and maybe we will read from each other again...**

**I have a paper due not soon, but soon enough, and I think that maybe I should concentrate on that first, but I have another story that I started working on some time ago and countless plot bunnies running through my feet and making me trip at the most inopportune moments. So, well, if you liked my writing I'll be glad to welcome you back to another story soon...**

**Bye, and thank you again,  
Dinkel**


End file.
